Troubles of a Teenage Werewolf
by superxprettyxkitty
Summary: Remus spends two eventful nights at Sirius' house during the summer, after purposely adding something to his drink to create a separate opening, and having their second turn at sex. When Remus discovers he's pregnant, how will he cope when he feels completely alone in the world?
1. Chapter 1

Hello

RemusxSirius

Rated M for a reason people

Don't like don't read ok?

Enjoy!

- SXPXK

The first week back at Hogwarts was always hectic, the first years had no idea where to go and would constantly get lost, end up in places that were out of bounds or pester the older students for directions every two minutes, the older students were excited to see all their friends again, comparing their summers and settling into their new classes. For the Marauders they were now entering their sixth year at Hogwarts, all sixteen turning seventeen and they were at that age where they were ready for anything. They were almost on top of the school and that was how they planned to rise.

"Sirius, get out of the bathroom!" Remus Lupin shouted hammering on the bathroom door in their dormitory.

"Hold on!" Sirius called back as Remus took several deep breaths, he could feel himself paling. The minute the door clicked open he flung himself past Sirius and over to the toilet vomiting violently into the basin.

"Whatever it is you've been eating, Moony, you really need to stop" Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust before closing the bathroom door behind him leaving Remus hanging off of the toilet by himself.

It wasn't the first time this had happened, oh no, it was the fourth week in a row he had been throwing up every single morning. It usually wore off by afternoon but sometimes it hung over him like a dark cloud.

Remus grimaced and wiped his mouth on a piece of tissue tossing it into the toilet he flushed it and made to rinse his hands under the tap.

All in all he had, had a brilliant summer. During the first week of July he had managed to sneak off to Grimmauld Place and hide there for two nights with Sirius before going back home to his parents in time for the full moon. The first night they had snuck around the house in the dark, gone down into the family's wine cellar and stolen a fair amount of alcohol and taken it back up to Sirius' room and gotten themselves hammered but things had gone a little too far and they ended up having sex.

The next evening they went into the potions storage room looking for something to add to the alcohol for an extra kick, Sirius' idea of course, when they came across a pink vial that was labelled under the 'do not touch, property of Mrs Walburga Black' section and Sirius, being Sirius had taken it offering it to Remus. Being the sensible one, Remus suggested they'd ought to go and look it up in the family library just to be on the safe side, which they did and discovered it was a kind of fertility potion, mainly used in older women who are trying to conceive or boost their sexual performance, it was also used between gay couples to create an opening behind his testicles which can be used for sex, but with more variety.

After Remus had gone back home the next morning he had barely spoken to Sirius, he sent him letters which over the summer Sirius had only replied to twice and even then they were really short. Remus really should have known better than to expect too much from Sirius although after giving him his virginity he was hoping Sirius would at least talk to him a bit more often. Now they were back at school Sirius seemed to have completely forgotten about the incident which hurt Remus. Remus had been trying to convince himself it was just sex, trying to make himself feel the same way Sirius did but it wasn't working, he couldn't help feel sad and lonely every time he thought about it.

Remus stared at his pale drawn face in the mirror sighing at his drained appearance and his limp dull blonde hair. Something was making him terribly ill, he felt tired beyond belief he could barely keep his eyes open during classes, he felt sick most of the time and was spending every morning vomiting his guts up into the toilet.

With a loud sigh, he made his way across the bathroom and back into the dormitory where his friends were still getting ready for the day's lessons.

"Alright, Moony?" James asked glancing up from where he was stuffing his books into his bag.

"Define alright" Remus replied resting a hand on his stomach through his night shirt as he padded back across the room over to his bed. He grabbed his uniform and began to dress himself taking long deep breaths.

Remus had noticed something else strange as well, the past two full moons he hadn't hurt himself once, or caused any damage to anything around him, he was actually feeling a bit better afterwards as well. Normally he would bite and claw at himself and trash the area around him but he hadn't touched it, his parents had even commented that they hadn't heard him make a sound once he had transformed.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he picked up his school bag and followed his friends down into the common room.

"I'll tell you something boys, this is going to be my lucky year" James grinned slinging his arms around Sirius and Remus as they left the Gryffindor common room.

"That's what you said last year" Sirius laughed.

"And the year before" Peter piped up as James released his friends.

"Hey they were practice runs, I can feel it in my guts this year" James beamed excitedly.

"Ugh I can feel something else going through my guts and it certainly isn't luck" Remus replied massaging his churning stomach as they headed down the staircases towards the great hall.

"Don't worry Moons, everything will sort itself out just you wait and see" James grinned as they walked into the great hall.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, James and Sirius on one side, Peter and Remus sitting opposite.

"I'm bloody starving" Sirius grinned shovelling piles of food onto his plate.

Remus grimaced at the smell of the freshly cooked thick sausages, the well fried bacon, the toast dripping with golden butter and the arrays of fresh fruit available.

"So how was Spain then Peter?" James asked cutting up his sausage.

"It was brilliant, the food there is incredible, but still nothing compared to the food in here" Peter said through mouthfuls of fried egg.

Remus clapped his hand over his mouth and looked away a horrible pang of nausea washing over him.

"You alright?" Sirius asked staring at Remus who shook his head and leapt up from the table running from the room as fast as he could.

He ignored their calls as he sped out into the entrance hall, his stomach gave a violent turn and he vomited down the front of his school robes and onto the floor.

"You could have at least made it to the flaming toilet!" Filch's voice bellowed across the hall as he came hurrying over a mop and bucket swinging at his sides.

"Go on, get!" he brandished the mop at Remus who turned and ran off into the dungeons towards the closest toilet, throwing himself into a cubicle he vomited until he was dry heaving painfully.

Wiping his mouth off he flushed the toilet and washed his hands, he tried to wash some of the sick from his robes but only ended up smudging it more. Sighing he pulled off his cloak and left the toilet heading back up the stairs for the Gryffindor tower.

Passing through the common room he opened the door to the dormitory and headed straight over to his bed.

Flopping down against his pillows he lay staring up at the roof of his four poster bed, what was making him so ill?

Another week had passed and Remus wasn't feeling any better, he was starting to get some light cramping in his hips and around his stomach especially when he was vomiting in the mornings.

"You getting up, Moony?" James called through his bed curtains one morning during the second week back.

"I've already been up three times to be sick" Remus grumbled burying his face under the covers.

"Well if you don't get up now you're going to be late" James replied as Remus reached over and pulled his curtains open. Sitting himself up, he reached for the goblet beside his bed and gulped at the water.

It had been the full moon only two days before and Remus was still feeling a bit tired, although he hadn't so much as a scratch on him and he hadn't even felt that bad, whatever was making him so ill as a human was working wonders for him as a werewolf.

"Any chance you'd be able to help me with my charms homework this evening?" Peter asked hopefully stuffing a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"Yeah, sure" Remus yawned getting out of bed and pulling on his clothes.

"Good because Flitwick will murder me if I don't hand it in on time" Peter said shoving his things into his bag.

"Flitwick doesn't give detention, let alone murder anyone" Sirius laughed raising a fine dark eyebrow at Peter.

"Yeah…. I'll see you later guys" Remus waved heading towards the door his school bag slung over his drooping shoulder.

"Where are you going?" James asked quickly staring confusedly at him.

"Going to see Madame Pomfrey, I really do feel like shit" Remus replied opening the door.

"Want us to come with you?" James asked again but Remus shook his head.

"Nah, I'll see you later on" Remus waved as he left the room closing the door behind him.

He headed out through the common room clutching his stomach as he went, this was the fifth week in a row he had felt like this and it was really starting to worry him because it didn't seem to be easing off any in fact he was getting worse.

He sighed, heading down a few flights of stairs then walking slowly along the corridor towards the hospital wing. At least if Madame Pomfrey could give him something for the sickness it wouldn't be too bad, he only ever went to her if he'd had a particularly bad full moon or when he was meeting her to go to the shrieking shack.

Opening the hospital wing door he walked inside the large empty room, it was warm in there are usual all the rows of immaculately made beds sitting untouched.

Madame Pomfrey looked up when he closed the door behind him and moved further into the room.

"Oh Mr Lupin, what can I do for you?" she asked hurrying over to him. He usually came after a full moon for various forms of treatment depending on how he was feeling or how much damage he had caused to himself.

"I haven't been feeling very well for the past few weeks" he began slowly.

"Very well, hop up on the bed and tell me what's been going on" she replied gesturing towards one of the neatly made beds.

He quickly sat himself down comfortably his hands in his lap as he stared at her she took a seat opposite him studying him closely.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"For the past five weeks I've been really sick, every morning I wake up and have to run to the bathroom to vomit, I've been feeling unusually tired I'm struggling to stay awake during the day, I keep getting cramps in my hips and stomach and the smell of food only sets off my nausea, it usually wears off enough to have some lunch but sometimes it's there all day" he spoke slowly staring down at his shoes.

"Right, it's a bit out of season just yet for the flu, but you do look rather run-down" she spoke moving over and resting a hand on his forehead. "You don't appear to have a temperature so I think it's likely a stomach bug or perhaps a stomach ulcer, they can cause a lot of sickness and not eating very much will contribute to the tiredness" she said again.

Remus bit his bottom lip for a few moments.

"There's something else I'd like to ask you about only it's quite embarrassing…." Remus averted his eyes chewing on his lower lip nervously.

"Go on you know I'm not going to laugh, I'm a medical professional believe me when I say I've seen lots of unusual things and 'embarrassing' things" Pomfrey replied quickly.

Remus took a deep breath he had to tell her he was growing increasingly worried about it.

"At the start of July in the summer, I went round my friend's house for two nights, we were messing around drinking and such and ended up having sex" he said awkwardly his eyes fixated on his leather shoes.

"Continue" she said with a nod after a bit of a pause.

"The next night we raided his family's potions cabinet looking or something to give the drinks a bit of an extra kick, he said it would be alright so we did find something it was a pink liquid in a vial it was marked and I said we should look it up before we take it and so we did, apparently it was a kind of contraceptive potion mainly used on women to give them a sexual boost and to help them conceive when they're older only gay couples used it to as it creates a small opening behind the man's…. umm…." Remus gestured wildly towards his crotch.

"Testicles?" she raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded quickly.

"So I took it and it made the opening and we had sex again, it said the opening was supposed to go away after a few days but last night I umm, discovered it's still there" Remus replied awkwardly and the woman nodded slowly.

"I see…." She stared hard at him for a few moments.

"I'll ask you to lie back and remove your trousers and underwear so I can take a look" she said pulling the curtain rail closed around the bed. Remus' mouth fell open with horror.

"Don't worry Mr Lupin, I am not going to hurt you" she sighed. It was always the boy's that made such a terrible fuss about things.

Slowly, his face full of shame he opened his trousers and slid them and his underwear over his hips and down his legs pulling them off carefully he sat back on the bed.

"Lie back against the pillows and spread your legs" Madame Pomfrey commanded pulling on a pair of latex gloves and waving her hand at him.

Nervously he lay propped up against the pillows and opened his legs staring up at the ceiling his face as red as a beetroot.

Madame Pomfrey moved around to the foot of the bed pushing his legs open a bit further she leaned in closer. Remus jumped and let out a small cry as she pushed her finger inside of it and withdrew slowly.

"Yes…. Mr Lupin I'm going to need you to do something for me" she said pulling off the gloves and discarding them into the bed.

He quickly pulled his clothes back on watching her rummage around in the locked bottom drawer of the bedside cabinet.

"Here" she said holding out a plain white cardboard box with something inside it. "The toilet is over there, urinate on the felt end of it recap it and bring it straight back to me" she instructed watching him take it nervously.

Slowly he headed across the room suddenly feeling very worried as he opened the door. Locking it he opened his trousers and his underwear before pulling the small rectangular shaped device from the packet. It had a small screen in the centre which at the moment was blank, he pulled the cap off of the material end holding it out in front of him he began to urinate on it watching the white felt turn a darker shade of yellow. When he was done he snapped the little plastic cap back on, flushed the toilet and closed his trousers before washing his hands and leaving the room

He walked back over to her handing it over and sat back up on the bed watching her place it on the bedside cabinet for a few moments staring at it.

"I don't know if it has anything to do with being ill but the transformations I've had since July have been fine, I haven't hurt myself or done any damage to the places I've been confined in, I haven't felt as bad before or afterwards either" he spoke slowly. An odd expression crossed her face.

She picked up the small device staring at it awkwardly as though trying to decipher what to say. Remus was feeling extremely worried now what if there was something seriously wrong with him?

"Mr Lupin…. Remus…. I want you to be lying down when I tell you this" she said slowly and Remus swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat.

Slowly and shakily he lay back against the pillows staring at her panic rising in his chest.

"You're pregnant" she said.

Remus' mouth fell open and he blinked at her a few times.

"D-did you just say…. Pregnant?" he raised an eyebrow confusedly at her his mouth still hanging open. He fought back the urge to throw his head back and laugh hysterically. She had to be joking!

She nodded slowly looking him straight in the eye. "Yes"

"You must be making some mistake, I can't possibly be pregnant I'm a boy" Remus shook his head refusing to believe what he was hearing. She must have gone a bit mad, how on Earth could a boy become pregnant?

"I'm absolutely certain of this, the potion you used was called the Trenceptous potion, am I correct?" she asked staring at him.

Remus was quiet for a moment before he nodded slowly.

"It is a contraceptive potion that will increase a woman's sexual performance and fertility as well as creating an extra area for stimulation with gay couples but a rare side effect of this will cause a male pregnancy, it's not unheard of but it's not a common thing either" she said.

The words rang through Remus' ears he didn't know where to laugh, cry or faint.

"All of your symptoms match, the opening has remained there because you have managed to conceive it will be where you will deliver the child from" she continued watching the changing expressions on Remus' face.

"The reason you transformations have been better is because your wolf form, although having lost human mind, will have a much higher ability to sense these things and will have remained docile to protect the baby this is why you haven't attacked yourself or anything around you" she said again and he looked at her his eyes full of tears.

"This is a pregnancy test it has also come out positive and says you are about nine weeks along" she handed it to him and he stared at it in disbelief "If you still don't believe me I will run a quick ultra sound on your just to check how the baby is doing" she asked quickly.

Remus nodded slowly his eyes wide with fright as she headed off into the back room returning moments later with a large what appeared to be some form of monitor, pushing it to the side of the bed she pulled out a tube of gel from her apron pocket.

"Expose your navel for me please, open your trousers up as well so I can get better access" she gestured to his stomach as she set up the machine.

With shaking fingers, Remus opened his trousers and lifted up his shirt right up to his ribs staring at her as he squeezed a fair amount of clear gel onto his stomach smearing it around him with her fingers before grabbing the scanner of the machine and pressing it to his stomach.

"Are you ready?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah…." He breathed as she flipped on the machine. Remus watched as she moved the scanner a little until a picture of a little baby came into focus.

"That's your baby" she smiled as his mouth fell open with shock staring at the tiny figure moving around on the screen, he looked down to his stomach and back to the screen in shock and disbelief.

"The flickering you can see is the baby's heart beat it's nice and strong" she spoke moving the scanner a little. "Baby seems perfectly healthy and happy in there and I'd say you're just over nine weeks along" she smiled at him.

"The baby's digestive system is developing this week, and the muscular diaphragm is also developing so your baby will be able to breathe and hiccough" she smiled at the expression on Remus' face.

She slowly removed the scanner and pressed a button on the machine, handing him a tissue he wiped himself clean shaking quite badly.

"Now, for the morning sickness I am going to send a message to Professor Slughorn to brew you something for it, I will ask him to bring it to you tonight" she said picking up a piece of paper that came out of the machine and handing it to him.

He took it staring at the paper it was a moving scan photograph of the baby inside of him.

"You can't tell anyone about it" Remus said quickly looking up at her.

"Everything we have discussed here is entirely confidential I promise you that but I will have to contact Professor Slughorn about this so he can brew something to help you otherwise you're going to be feeling rotten for a few more weeks and you do need to start being able to eat properly and go about your normal daily business" Madame Pomfrey replied.

"Okay thank you" Remus said shakily putting the photograph into his cloak pocket.

"Try and take it easy, the next scan will be at twelve weeks" Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Any problems come back and see me I'll gladly help and congratulations"

"Thanks" Remus sighed closing his trousers and straightening his clothes up, he hopped off of the bed and made towards the door. With one final nod he left.

Remus could barely think straight as he headed back up to the Gryffindor tower, his friends would be down in the great hall having their breakfast by now. Sighing he stopped outside the portrait of the fat lady.

"Liquorice wand" he grumbled and the portrait swung forward. He passed through the common room and straight up into the dormitory he kicked off his shoes, pulled off half of his uniform and got straight into bed pulling his curtains closed around him

Now way was he going to lessons today, he had to think about this, he was pregnant actually pregnant with a real baby. Rolling over he grabbed the scan photo from his cloak pocket and stared at the little baby moving and flickering around.

What on Earth was he going to say to his friends? What on Earth was he going to say to Sirius, the boy who had hardly bothered to speak to him during the summer, who had treated him no different since they came back to school and Remus had even seen him flirting with a group of Ravenclaw girls the other day near the library. Sirius was acting as though nothing had happened that Remus hadn't been to his house having to sneak around with him to avoid Sirius' parents knowing he was there, getting absolutely blitzed and giving Sirius his virginity, something he could never get back. Did Sirius truly not care?

Remus sighed snuggling down into the bed covers. Mind you, they had only had sex it wasn't like they were together or anything and Remus knew full well that Sirius wouldn't be seen walking around with a bloke let alone his pregnant best friend.

But he was still the father of the baby he had a right to know about it, but perhaps not just now.

Remus rolled onto his side curling up under the covers he cried. He cried and cried until he ended up crying himself to sleep.

"Moony?" a familiar voice drifted through the air, Remus felt himself being slowly dragged from his comfortable dream state back to reality.

"Moony?" the voice called again as Remus' bed curtains were drawn back and his three friends were peering in at him. He quickly shoved the scan photo under his pillow, looked over his shoulder and blinked up at them.

"What's wrong?" Remus grumbled stretching himself out in a cat like manner.

"You didn't come to lessons all day, are you alright, what did Madame Pomfrey say?" James asked quickly and Remus swallowed hard. He had to think fast.

"Oh umm it's nothing really, just a food intolerance" Remus lied turning back away from them.

"Are you sure? It's been going on for weeks and you haven't exactly been eating much" Sirius pointed out and Remus shrugged.

"You coming down for dinner in a bit?" Peter asked.

Remus thought back to that same morning in the hospital wing, Slughorn would be giving him a potion tonight to help with his morning sickness so he would have to at least show up, he really didn't fancy waking up to the same dreadful feeling again tomorrow morning.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Remus yawned.

"Umm" Sirius began checking the time on his pocket watch. "Coming up to four, we've been looking everywhere for you mate"

"I've been asleep all day, probably would have slept all night as well if you hadn't woken me up" Remus replied sitting himself up. Pulling out his wand he pointed it to the goblet on his bedside table which filled with fresh drinking water. He gulped it down.

A little while later they headed off down into the great hall, taking their seats at the Gryffindor table Remus sat down next to Peter as usual. He tried to ignore the fact there was a group of four or five girls sitting a bit further down the table staring up and giggling to one another about Sirius who was flashing them toothy grins and waggling his finger at them.

Remus swallowed a forkful of food bitterly trying to keep his eyes focused on his plate.

"If you could have any of them, which one would you choose?" James asked peering down the table at them.

"I don't know to be honest, they aren't really my type" Sirius replied still staring at them.

Remus swallowed hard suddenly feeling extremely jealous.

"I didn't think you had a type" Peter chuckled through mouthfuls of food.

Sirius shrugged.

"I have high standards but I'll tell you something" Sirius smirked. "I do have a thing for blondes"

Remus' fork slipped scraping harshly against the plate they all let out a hiss of displeasure.

"You alright, Remus?" Peter asked frowning slightly at him.

"Yeah I'm fine" Remus lied without looking up from his plate suddenly feeling rather hot and bothered.

"Really? You've gone all red" Peter pointed and Remus looked away.

"I'm not feeling very well" Remus said flatly as Professor Slughorn came strolling towards them a large wine bottle in one hand that had been corked and filled with a bright blue potion.

Just as Sirius opened his mouth to speak, Professor Slughorn stopped behind James and smiled over at Remus.

"Good evening Remus, I have the potion Madame Pomfrey requested for you it must be taken twice a day morning and evening a cupful a time, if you feel you need it half a cupful during the day should suffice, if you need any more just come and ask me" Slughorn spoke handing the bottle over to Remus who smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Professor"

"Yes" Slughorn glanced at the other three boys. "Hopefully it will take the edge off of that stomach ulcer" he said quickly. Remus suddenly felt very awkward as they stared at him confusedly.

"Thanks Professor" Remus nodded without meeting their gaze.

"Anyway, I'll see you next lesson, congratulations" the potions master nodded before turning and walking away.

"Stomach ulcer?" James asked staring hard at Remus. "You told us it was food intolerance"

"Oh did I? My mistake" Remus said shovelling his dessert down faster than anything else.

"Why did he say congratulations? A stomach ulcer that's making you this ill isn't really something to congratulate you on" Sirius said again and Remus ignored him downing he pumpkin juice in his goblet he got to his feet.

"See you later" he said before turning and hurrying off out of the great hall clutching the bottle in his hands. He headed straight up to the dormitory, pulling off his robes he got into his nightshirt.

"Remus what the hell?" James demanded as the other three boys burst through the door gasping for breath having run all the way up to the Gryffindor tower after Remus.

"What?" Remus snapped sitting on the edge of his bed he poured out some of the brightly coloured potion staring at it for a few moments before downing it. It tastes a lot like a strong peppermint mouthwash and burned his throat as it went down.

"What's wrong with you, first you go off to see Madame Pomfrey, then you hide up here on your own all day, then you tell us you have a food intolerance but Slughorn says it's a stomach ulcer, then when he congratulates you for Merlin only knows what reason, you run off?" James snapped back as Remus shifted some of his things around on the floor.

"It doesn't matter" Remus said bluntly without even looking at them.

"Yes it does, we're your friends we're worried about you" Peter spoke up.

"Well I'm fine, just great in fact, now I'd like to go to bed" Remus replied turning around kicking his bag under the bed and pulling back the covers.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" James shouted anger welling up inside of him.

"I'm not, I just want to go to bed I'm not feeling very well" Remus shrugged finally turning to look at them. Even Remus had to admit they did look pretty worried.

"Just tell us what's wrong, we can help you" Sirius said and Remus stared hard at him for a few moments, a pang of anger hitting him.

"I already said it's nothing, now shut up and leave me alone" Remus snapped climbing into bed.

"But Moony-" James began.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Remus shouted yanking the curtain pull as the drapes fell around his bed shutting him off from the other boys

That night, both Sirius and James lay awake in their beds listening to the sound of Remus sobbing into his pillow. Something was seriously wrong with him and they were going to find out what….


	2. Chapter 2

About two weeks had passed and Remus was feeling much better. The potion was working wonders for him, the colour had returned to his skin, he was eating, drinking and sleeping properly again and he looked much better in himself. Another thing he had noticed was that he was growing. Remus was usually flat as a board, a very skinny boy but now he was getting a rounded swelling in his lower navel that was starting to become noticeable.

So Remus had taken to sitting in bed in the morning waiting until he was sure nobody else was looking before he would change quickly and keep his back to his friends, the only problem was that he was leaving the button of his school trousers open because he couldn't actually get them done up.

But that wasn't the only problem Remus' friends were continually asking him what was wrong, continually interrogating him trying to get him to let something slip even just a clue. He was very worried about his situation, and still hadn't told them about the baby but thankfully they hadn't noticed anything yet.

Remus had cried himself to sleep some nights and would lock himself in the bathroom just to get some time alone and they were becoming increasingly worried about his erratic behaviour.

"I'm really worried about him" James said as he stuffed some of his things back into his trunk.

"Me too, I tried to speak with him this morning but he just got up and went off to the library" Sirius replied with a sigh. "He's been acting really funny with me lately and I don't know why"

"He's been acting funny with all of us so don't take it personally, Padfoot" James replied flopping down on his bed. It was Saturday and they were lounging around in the dormitory, Remus had once again locked himself in the bathroom after coming back half an hour before from the library.

"He doesn't seem ill anymore" Sirius mused staring up at the canopy over his bed.

"He takes that potion two or three times a day so he wouldn't be, he's just acting stranger and stranger" James replied glancing over at Sirius.

"Do you think he's hiding something?" Sirius asked quickly rolling onto his side to look at James.

"Well obviously, but I have no idea what" James sighed.

"I think we should try talking to him, have you heard him crying himself to sleep at night?" Sirius asked worriedly.

James nodded.

"Maybe he's seeing someone" James shrugged.

"He can't be otherwise we would know by now and why would he be crying and acting so funny, one minute he seems happy and fine the next minute he seems to depressed he's up and down constantly, something is definitely bothering him" Sirius said quickly as the bathroom door opened and Remus stood in the doorway staring at them.

"Alright, Moons?" James called and Remus' eyes narrowed.

"You were talking about me again weren't you?" he asked bluntly.

James and Sirius looked at one another.

"Look Remus, what is going on with you why are you acting so funny with us like we've done something wrong, what have we done to upset you?" James asked worriedly watching Remus walk over and take a seat on his bed.

"…. Nothing…." Remus replied pulling his Astronomy text book from his bag he leaned back against the pillows up against the headboard.

"We know something is wrong, would you at least just tell us maybe we can help you" Sirius said and Remus glanced up at him glaring at him.

"No" he said bluntly.

"Are you seeing someone?" James asked quickly.

"No" Remus replied opening the book and flipping through the pages.

"Are you seriously ill?" Sirius tried.

"No" Remus said again his eyes scanning the pages.

"Has someone found out about your furry little problem?" James asked warily.

Remus shot a death glare at him before saying "No"

"Is it something to do with your parents?" Sirius asked quickly.

"No" Remus said irritably turning another page.

"Is it-"

"FUCKS SAKE YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GUESS IF WE SAT HERE ALL FUCKING NIGHT!" Remus snapped and both boys went silent.

A few days had passed since the incident in the dormitory and Remus was still acting strangely. The day before he had gotten so angry with his friends he refused to sit with them at dinner and had snuck off to the library until late, and then he had waited in the common room until he was sure they were in bed before he went up to the dormitory so he didn't have to deal with their irritating questions.

He was sitting alone in the library doing his potions homework quite happily writing his essay when James, Sirius and Peter approached.

"Hey" Sirius said quietly standing behind Remus.

"Hi" Remus replied without even looking up from his essay.

"We're going out to the Quidditch pitch just for a quick game, do you fancy coming with us?" Sirius asked slowly.

"No thank you" Remus said calmly dipping his quill in the inkwell.

"Why not, you used to love playing with me" Sirius asked confusedly.

Remus jumped knocking the inkwell and it splashed all over the table and onto some of the books, he snatched up his essay in a panic holding it out of the way of the spilled black ink.

"You alright?" Sirius frowned at him.

"Oh shit" Remus muttered pulling out a tissue and dabbing the ink from the book covers putting them out of the way.

"Why don't you take a break you seem a little tense" James suggested as Peter and Sirius exchanged glances.

"I don't need a break, I can't go I have lots of things to do" Remus replied bluntly pulling out his wand and muttering "Scourgify" watching the pink soap bubbles clean the spilled ink off the table.

"Well if you're sure…." James said slowly.

"I'm sure" Remus replied flatly without even turning around.

"Okay, see you later then" Sirius sighed.

Remus listened as their footsteps died away before he sat down, the soap bubbles fading from the table and he put his head in his hands breathing slowly. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up for, the skipping Quidditch, he did love a game just for fun but he wasn't going to risk it whilst pregnant.

Shoving his books back in his bag he left the library stalking off up the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. He sat down on the sofa by the fire watching the flames dance merrily in front of him. How on Earth was he going to keep this a secret?

Remus sat for what seemed like hours pondering over everything that had happened, he didn't even hear the portrait slide back and someone come through the portrait hole.

Sirius stopped abruptly when he saw Remus sitting on the sofa his back to him staring at the fireplace. It was gone eleven and Sirius wondered what Remus was still doing up at this time of night he was usually in bed by ten.

Without a word, Sirius approached the sofa slowly, moving round he sat down next to Remus staring at the flames, he had to admit there was something almost hypnotising about them.

It was a while before anybody spoke.

"Remus, what's been going on with you?" Sirius asked in a low voice looking to his right at Remus' handsome face illuminated by the soft glow of the fire, the warm tones of the flames sending vibrant streaks through his golden blonde hair.

"You wouldn't understand" Remus said slowly without taking his eyes off the flames.

"If you would just tell me and help me understand I might be able to help you" Sirius said quickly staring at Remus who was taking slow deep breaths but still said nothing.

"It's not as simple as that" Remus sighed.

"Come on, Moony, we're best friends you can tell me anything" Sirius said moving closer to Remus so they were sitting barely a centimetre apart.

Remus swallowed nervously his heart rate picking up. Taking a deep breath he exhaled slowly turning to look Sirius straight in his misty grey eyes, he felt his heart fluttering in his chest.

"Sirius I'm preg-"

"Good evening boy's" James grinned climbing through the portrait hole his arms full of food he'd stolen from the kitchen, Peter came in behind him carrying the invisibility cloak his arms also full of food.

Remus turned to stare at them before getting slowly to his feet. "I'm off to bed"

"Remus wait" Sirius said but Remus was already hurrying off up the stairs to the dormitory.

"You could've waited a few more minutes!" Sirius tutted as James and Peter stared confusedly after Remus.

"What's gotten into him?" Peter frowned.

"He was about to tell me before you two sods came bursting in" Sirius sighed.

They all stared at each other in silence.

"Fancy some cake?" James asked nodding towards the dormitory, a large grin spread across Sirius' face and he nodded.

The rest of the week passed and Remus was now twelve weeks gone. It was two days after the full moon and Remus was sitting at the breakfast table eating a slice of toast covered in sliced fresh fruits when a large grey tawny owl fluttered down onto the table ruffling its feathers it dropped a letter into Remus' plate before taking off again.

"What you got there, Moony?" James asked curiously staring at the envelope which Remus grabbed and opened quickly under the table his eyes scanning over it.

_Dear Remus; _

_I hope you are feeling better and that things are going okay for you, your twelve week scan will be on Thursday morning at eight o clock in the hospital wing. See you then. _

_-Madame Pomfrey_

Remus folded it up quickly and shoved it inside his cloak pocket.

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked curiously watching the odd expression crossing Remus' face.

"Oh it's from my mum, just asking how I'm getting on and that" Remus lied turning his attention back to his breakfast.

"Fair enough" James replied.

After breakfast they headed off up the stairs towards charms. Remus couldn't take his mind off of the upcoming scan. He would get to see his little baby again in a way he was excited but he was also nervous. During the past week he seemed to have grown more and was now starting to show through his school jumper a little bit and through his nightshirt. It was worrying because it was only the first week in October and it would be another two or three weeks before the first trip to Hogsmeade, another problem was that he didn't have much money with him, his parents although quite poor, would send him some money if he needed it.

There was another problem, his parents, he had spent the past few weeks thinking about how he was going to tell them, worrying about what they were going to say about their only son being pregnant at fourteen, not only was he a werewolf but he was a teenaged boy and he was pregnant as well, the father had no idea and was acting like nothing had even happened between them how much worse could his situation get?

That evening he sat up in the dormitory watching his friends play fighting teasing Peter and thumping one another playfully as usual. He got up from the bed as James flopped down onto his own bed laughing hysterically Peter by now was lying on his stomach on his bed nursing his sore hand glaring at Sirius who was parading up and down grinning madly.

Sighing Remus got to his feet and began to slowly pull off his robes turning his back on James and Sirius as his shirt fell to the floor. He fumbled around looking for his pyjamas.

"You've gained weight" Peter commented and Remus froze on the spot.

"What?" he blinked swallowing hard.

"Your stomach, you've got a bump on it" Peter nodded casually.

Remus felt panic rising in his chest.

"Oh really?" Remus said nervously fumbling around grabbing a plain white t-shirt and yanking it over his head covering himself up a bit watching Peter out of the corner of his eye, Peter didn't seem to have noticed anything strange by it, good.

Remus quickly dropped his trousers so he was in his underwear and slipped under the bed covers pulling them up over himself so they didn't see his stomach.

The next morning arrived and Remus got up early for a bath. Grabbing his towel he headed into the bathroom just as Sirius was getting out of bed. James and Peter had already gone down for breakfast shouting and fighting on their way.

He slipped into the bathroom and turned on the taps watching the warm water slowly fill the small bathing pool in the centre of the room. Twisting it again he shut off the water and stripped. Remus grinned as he slipped into the warm water.

"For fucks sake" Sirius growled pulling on his robes and shuffling about the room looking under his bed for his only quill. It was really his own fault for losing or breaking his possessions which he did on a regular basis.

Getting to his feet he sighed, he must have left it in lesson yesterday or something. A light switched on in his head.

"Remus will have one" he snapped his fingers.

"Moony! MOONY!" he shouted waiting for a moment before Remus called back.

"What?"

"Have you got a spare quill I've lost mine, I only had one" Sirius called feeling slightly stupid.

"You only brought one with you?" Remus frowned from inside the bathroom.

"No I brought a few but I broke them or lost them" Sirius replied his eyes scanning around the room just in case the misplaced quill was lying around somewhere.

"Fair enough, there's a spare on in my bag on the bed" Remus shouted back and Sirius nodded. Moving over to Remus' bed he looked at the school things strewn across the bed covers, books, ink wells, parchment, note books, he had just about everything anyone could possibly need.

Sirius lifted up the bag and shook it out, a single quill fell out but it was the black one Remus usually wrote with.

"Shit" Sirius grumbled, the spare must be mixed up in the things on the bed. Picking up some of the things he shoved them back into the bag and put it down on the floor, pulling back the covers he sighed. Grabbing hold of Remus' pillows he moved them aside and there was a quill sticking out from the bottom one.

Lifting the pillow he made to grab the quill when something else caught his attention. A small piece of paper.

Frowning, Sirius picked it up and stared at it, a moving baby scan photo.

Sirius' mouth fell open as he stared at it.

"Did you find the quill?" Remus asked shaking the water out of his hair opening the bathroom door only wearing his dressing gown.

Sirius quickly stuffed the scan photo back under the pillows before Remus noticed he had it and grabbed the quill.

"Yes" he said staring at Remus who frowned at him brushing his hair from his face.

"What?" Remus asked uncomfortably as Sirius stared hard at him for a few moments.

"Nothing" Sirius replied moving back over to his own bed. What was Remus doing with a baby scan photo, why would he have one…. Unless….

Sirius turned his back giving Remus some privacy as he dressed.

Fifteen minutes later they were ready and heading out of the dormitory together. Sirius' mind was racing with ideas, why would Remus have a baby scan photo, why was it hidden under his pillow, were his parents having another baby? If they were why on Earth was Remus acting so strangely and hiding the photo, he had never hidden anything like this before apart from his Lycanthropy.

"Are you alright, Padfoot?" Remus asked as they walked down the stairs in silence.

"Yeah, absolutely fine" Sirius swallowed.

"James and Peter have already gone down for breakfast they couldn't wait" Remus said as they walked across the entrance hall.

Sirius didn't say anything a thousand thoughts were running through his mind.

"Moony?" Sirius began and Remus glanced at him. "Is there anything you need to tell me, or James, or Peter?" he asked slowly.

Remus frowned in confusion. "No why?"

"Just wondering, so there's nothing on your mind, nothing exciting or unusual going on?" Sirius tried again and Remus just stared at him.

"Sirius what are you talking about?" Remus shook his head confusedly.

Sirius stared hard at Remus, how could he act like nothing was happening, how could he act like his best friends shouldn't know what's going on. Why hadn't he told them sooner, they knew about his Lycanthropy even though it was Sirius who had worked it out and confronted him about it but they still knew about it.

"Nothing" Sirius said gruffly as they walked into the great hall and were greeted by James and Peter waving frantically at them.

"Finally! We thought you had gotten lost along the way" James smiled as the two boys sat down.

At lunch time they had gone to the library with Remus who was sitting helping Peter with his Defence against the Dark Arts homework in the corner.

Sirius sat a few seats away from Remus staring at him. Remus was looking healthier than before, his skin was back to its usual colour with a slight tinge to his cheeks, his hair was getting a little longer and it looked brighter than before. Sirius stared at him more closely. Remus had gained a little bit of weight all over.

Although he was glad Remus' moods had improve a little bit, he was also growing increasingly concerned, Remus seemed different somehow more suspicious or secretive like something was happening that he didn't want anybody to know about. Sirius' eyes narrowed staring at the other boy, he'd be damned if he didn't find out what Remus was playing at.

After dinner James, Sirius and Peter headed off up towards the dormitory but Remus hung back in the entrance hall, he had other things to do this evening.

"I need to talk to Professor Slughorn about getting some more of that potion" he said quickly.

"Alright, see you back at the dormitory" James waved as they turned and walked up the stairs. Remus watched them go laughing and talking together and he felt terrible, terrible for not telling them and also terrible for not wanting them to know about the baby, especially Sirius.

Remus turned and walked off down the dungeon corridor. If he told them how would they react, surely they wouldn't be able to cope, they would tell everyone and Remus would be alone. Remus had never had any friends before he came to Hogwarts and cherished the three boys who chose to stick by him dearly but things were going downhill dramatically.

He stopped outside Slughorn's office and knocked.

"Come in" he heard the potions master call through the solid door and he pushed it open stepping inside.

"Oh Remus, what can I do for you?" his greying eyebrows furrowed slightly as Remus moved across the room and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I was wondering if I could have some more of that potion, please?" Remus asked nervously.

"Yes of course, has it been helping much?" the older man replied placing the quill he was writing with down on the heavy desk.

"A lot, I haven't been sick once since I started taking it I've been feeling much better" Remus smiled slightly.

"Good and how are things with the baby?" Slughorn asked cheerfully, well at least Remus had him to talk to even though he wasn't his head of house only his potions Professor but it was still nice to have someone there who wouldn't judge him or laugh at him about it.

"Things are going well, another two days and I have my twelve weeks scan" Remus replied his hands fidgeting in his lap.

"Oh how nice, is the father going with you?"

Remus' face dropped and Slughorn instantly wished he hadn't said anything to him about that.

"Uhh no, he umm…. Doesn't exactly know" Remus winced.

Slughorn was quiet for a few moments hi face a mixture of expressions.

"You should really tell him, it is his child too he has a right to know and if you're having scans wouldn't it be nice to have someone with you?" the older man asked in a serious tone of voice.

"The problem with that is that he isn't interested in me" Remus began. "We slept together twice and I conceived from the second time it was two nights in a row and when I went home I tried to contact him and he barely answered me and he's acting like nothing happened between us"

"I see but perhaps he just doesn't know what to say, are you friends?"

Remus nodded quickly.

"I really do think you should talk to him about this, you're starting to show a little bit now and it won't be long before you'll have a proper bump to explain it would be better if at least the father knew for now he might be able to support you" Slughorn suggested calmly.

Remus shook his head. "I keep seeing him flirting with girls and strutting around like a peacock which is normal for him but if he's doing that he isn't interested in me and I don't want to spoil things for him he's got it hard enough as it is"

"I hardly think that whatever he has to contend with is going to be anywhere near what you're going through, completely alone might I add" the potions master pointed and Remus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe not so much but I don't want to spoil things for him he's going to be stuck with me and a baby if I tell him it will ruin his life, what are his family going to say? I know for a fact he doesn't want me now so why would he want me with a baby?" Remus said sadly.

"You're emotional and you're frightened, it's understandable I might not have children of my own but I understand that it must be terribly hard for you and at least if he knows it's someone you might be able to fall back on and at least if he knows you aren't coping alone" Slughorn replied.

"I'm terrified about this, nobody knows apart from you, Madame Pomfrey and myself, I haven't even told my parents yet or my friends, what are they going to think of me? A pregnant fourteen year old werewolf and the father only used me for sex" Remus said feeling the tears prickling in the backs of his eyes.

"You were hoping for something more?" Slughorn asked gently and Remus nodded. Slughorn felt a pang of sadness for the boy, he was obviously struggling and being used and left by someone he was supposed to be friendly with must be such an awful heart breaking feeling.

"Is the father here at Hogwarts?" Slughorn asked curiously and Remus nodded.

"Yes he is"

"Isn't there anyone you can talk to about this, nobody you know not even one of your friends?" Slughorn shook his head slightly.

"No"

"Well I really don't know what to suggest apart from tell your parents of course they do need to know so they can help you and support you through this, it's up to you whether you tell your friends now or wait a while but it won't be long before you start getting much bigger than they will interrogate you" the potions master said seriously. "I think you should just come out to those closest to you at least if your friends support you that's a start"

"I'll think about it" Remus sighed getting to his feet and moving towards the door. "Thank you"

"It's no trouble, your secret is safe with me" Slughorn replied watching Remus leave his office.

Remus shivered slightly in the cool air of the dungeon corridor, he turned going to walk back towards the entrance hall when a voice called out to him.

"What are you doing down here?"

Remus turned as Regulus Black came walking up behind him stopping in front of him staring at him through those sharp misty grey eyes, Sirius' eyes.

"Oh I was just speaking with Professor Slughorn" Remus replied. Regulus' eyes narrowed.

"You might want to go before anyone else sees you prowling around down here in the evening, it looks sort of…. Suspicious" Regulus said slowly. "Slytherin are already getting heated about the first Quidditch match with Gryffindor they might think you're trying to pull one over on them, spying and such"

"I'm honestly not, I was only asking Slughorn for something" Remus said quickly.

"What?" Regulus asked quickly.

"Is that really any of your concern?" Remus snapped glaring at the younger boy.

"I was only asking, you don't need to be so hot about it" Regulus frowned slightly.

"Sorry it's just I've got a lot on my mind at the moment, I'm not feeling myself" Remus felt bad he wasn't one to snap at people or to treat them badly, even if it was Regulus, he shouldn't be short with him because of his brother's faults because Regulus hadn't actually done anything wrong.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regulus said calmly.

Remus was slightly taken aback by his offer and just stood staring blankly at the younger boy.

Regulus rolled his eyes "Come on" he said grabbing Remus roughly by the arm and dragging him down the dungeon corridor. He checked the coast was clear before opening a classroom door with his wand and gestured for Remus to go inside.

Nervously, Remus walked in and watched Regulus close the door behind them. His eyes followed the dark haired boy as he went and sat down at a desk.

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there?" Regulus blinked, it was quite dimly lit in the room but easy enough to see, a few torches were burning around the walls upon entry and slowly Remus moved over and sat beside Regulus.

"Before you say anything, I know you were at the house during the summer" Regulus began and Remus swallowed hard. "You must've known that I would find out because my room is literally just across from Sirius' I could hear you laughing and stuff half the night" he continued.

Remus looked away suddenly feeling very worried.

"Don't worry I didn't tell my parents" Regulus said calmly and Remus stared at him in disbelief.

"Y-you didn't?" he gaped.

"No, you might be my brothers friend and a half blood but that's not really a reason to tell on you, I kind of figured you would get caught but apparently you didn't even though you were making a fair amount of noise, I guess you're lucky my parent's room is a few floors below" Regulus shrugged a little.

"Oh…." Remus began unsure of what else to say frankly he was quite surprised of Regulus' behaviour Sirius had always made him out to be a vicious little snake.

"I know my brother has told you stories about me, I know that's why you're wary of speaking to me, well I might be a Slytherin and I might be a Black but I'm not evil or a bad person like Sirius makes me out to be" Regulus said as though he was reading Remus' mind. "Whatever we say doesn't leave this room, I'm not one to spread rumours around people and believe me some of the things people have told me are enough to get anyone wait high in their own shite" he chuckled slightly and Remus couldn't help but smile.

"Well this is something you really cannot repeat to anyone…. Including your brother" Remus began slowly. Regulus nodded a look of intrigue crossing his face.

Remus took several slow deep breaths. "I slept with your brother"

Regulus' face didn't even twitch as he stared at the younger boy.

"I know" Regulus said calmly. "I could hear you"

Remus blushed furiously and looked away but Regulus continued to talk.

"You slept with him both nights didn't you?" he asked and Remus nodded. "And now I'm guessing he's not interested seeing as he isn't parading you around in a show case with you hanging off his arm everywhere he goes and you wanted something more from him"

"How do you know all of this?" Remus shook his head.

"I'm good with people" Regulus nodded.

"But it's not as simple as that…. If it were then I would just let it go" Remus bit his bottom lip staring down at his lap.

"Has he found someone else?" Regulus asked gently but Remus shook his head.

"No, at least I don't think so I've seen him flirting and that would be fine I guess I'd just have to get over it and move on, but there's something else that's making this a serious issue" Remus continued with a sigh.

"What's happened?" Regulus asked searching the older boy's face.

Remus took a deep breath. "You swear to me you won't repeat this to anyone, not Sirius, not your parents, not anyone anywhere just between you and me, okay?" Remus asked firmly looking Regulus straight in the eyes.

"Okay, I swear" Regulus nodded holding his hands up to show his fingers weren't crossed.

After a few moments of silence Remus began to speak. "When I was at your house and we were drinking, on the second night Sirius said we should go into the potions store and get something to give the alcohol an extra kick"

"Okay?" Regulus shrugged slightly.

"We found this potion, it was your mothers and we looked it up in the library, it was a contraceptive potion as sorts usually for older women trying to conceive and to boost their sexual performance, but gay couples use it and it creates an opening behind one man's testicles rather like a woman and they can use it safely for sex" Remus began and Regulus raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you drank it and had weird sex…. Okay?" Regulus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well there are some side effects of it, and there is one rare side effect that's not unheard of but it's not common either" Remus said awkwardly.

"What's that?" Regulus asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant" Remus looked him straight in the eye and Regulus' mouth fell open.

"Are you serious?" he gasped staring at Remus in total shock and disbelief.

Remus nodded. "I'm twelve weeks along, that's three months" he said resting a hand gently on his stomach.

"So that means-"

"Your brother is the father" Remus said bluntly as Regulus closed his mouth staring at his stomach. Remus got slowly to his feet and lifted up his school jumper and shirt revealing the swelling baby bump and Regulus' mouth fell open again.

"I have a scan photo from when I was nine weeks pregnant and I had just found out, but I left it in the dormitory, I kept being ill so I went to Madame Pomfrey and she confirmed it, I'm pregnant" Remus spoke slowly and replaced his clothing properly sitting back down in his chair.

"You haven't told Sirius, have you?" Regulus said quickly looking straight into Remus' face.

He shook his head. "No, I figured if he didn't want me for anything more than a couple of quickies then he wouldn't want me now, I should have known better than to let him take my virginity like that"

Regulus reached out slowly, Remus jumped when he felt the younger boy's arms wrap around him and pull him into a gently hug. Remus wrapped his arms around Regulus comfortably resting his chin on the younger boy's shoulder. They sat holding each other for a few minutes before they pulled back.

"You've been coping with this all by yourself?" Regulus asked seriously.

"Yeah, apart from Slughorn and Madame Pomfrey you're the only person who knows about the baby" Remus nodded staring Regulus straight in the face.

"I'm flattered you felt you could trust me" Regulus nodded calmly. "So that's really my niece or nephew in there?" he looked down at Remus' stomach.

"Yes of course, Sirius was the first and only person I've slept with" Remus replied.

"I'm still a virgin" Regulus chuckled.

"Fair enough, I was until I slept with your brother those two times" Remus smiled.

They sat in silence for a few moments just staring at one another.

"It's getting late, I should-" Remus began but Regulus caught his arm.

Remus swallowed nervously as Regulus' hand moved up his arm, past his shoulder and up his neck stopping at Remus' chin, he gently held him in place for a moment before slowly leaning in closing his eyes. Remus could feel the younger boy's warm breath on his lips for a moment, his cheeks flushed as Regulus brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Slowly their lips parted and Remus' eyes fluttered closed as they began to kiss more passionately, slowly at first but it built in intensity. Remus gasped as Regulus' tongue slipped into his mouth moving rhythmically in time with his own.

When they eventually drew apart a while later they stared at each other wide eyed and panting slightly.

"I'd better be going now I don't want to get caught by Filch sneaking around" Remus swallowed staring Regulus straight in the eye.

"Okay, I'll see you soon if you need to talk you know where to find me" Regulus nodded. "Take care of my niece or nephew" he smiled.

"I will and you won't tell anyone about any of this will you?" Remus asked warily.

"Of course not, your secret is safe with me" Regulus smiled back.

"Thank you, I'll see you later" Remus nodded before leaving the room.

"See you" Regulus replied as he closed the door.

Feeling hot and flustered he hurried off down the dungeon corridor heading for the stairs. What the hell was he doing, he had kissed Regulus Black! Well strictly speaking Regulus had kissed him he had just kissed back and ended up making out with him in a classroom in the dungeons.

Oh shit.

Remus hurried through the common room and up the stairs, the others appeared to be in bed by the time he arrived. He quickly changed and got into bed pulling the curtains shut around him.

Sirius sat up in bed and yawned, he looked around squinting through the darkness. Remus' curtains were closed, he was back. Slumping back against the pillows with annoyance, he had fallen asleep and missed his chance to confront Remus. Sighing he turned onto his side and closed his eyes, he would just have to catch up with him tomorrow….


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening, Remus sat alone in the common room, he had done his best to avoid Sirius all day he couldn't face looking him in the eye after what happened last night with Regulus. Even though Sirius had no idea Remus was pregnant with his baby and had made out his brother the previous night, he still felt awkward being around him.

The more Remus thought about it the better he felt, it was only a kiss after all and Remus had to admit that Regulus was a bloody good kisser but it was still nothing compared to what Sirius had done, using him for sex, flat out ignoring him, treating him like nothing had happened and flirting around with girls just about everywhere he went. Remus was entitled to a life as well, Regulus had been kind enough to listen and help him when he needed it so why should he have to feel guilty about one little kiss.

Remus sat staring at the fire once again, a hand resting gently on his stomach. It was getting late and he was the only one in the common room, he liked to sit and think there where he could just get away from everything and everyone for a little while and be at peace. He'd decided he would send a letter home tomorrow after the scan and let his parents know about the situation and hope to god they didn't send him a howler, he was nervous as to what they would think of him getting himself pregnant like that, true enough he didn't know it would be a side effect and even if he did it was a rare one so what were the chances of anything happening but of course these things could only ever happen to Remus Lupin.

He let out a long drawn out breath things were only becoming more complicated. Leaning his head back against the sofa he closed his eyes.

Remus practically jumped out of his skin when the sofa sagged next to him with another person's weight on it.

"Oh fucking hell, Sirius" Remus gasped clutching his chest. "You gave me a fright"

Sirius chuckled. "Sorry Moons, I thought you'd have heard me coming down the stairs"

"It's alright" Remus muttered feeling a slight blush creeping onto the apples of his cheeks.

"Something on your mind then?" Sirius began as Remus shifted in his seat.

"What do you mean by that?" Remus frowned slightly.

"Well it's just the last time you were sitting here there was something on your mind and I've noticed you come and sit here when you want some space to think" Sirius replied staring at Remus who kept his gaze forwards.

Remus didn't reply and Sirius scratched the back of his neck trying to think of something to say that would help the situation.

"Look, Remus, whatever it is that's bothering you and has been bothering you for weeks please just tell me, I don't have to repeat it to James or Peter if you don't want me to I'm worried about you" Sirius spoke gently and Remus turned to look him straight in the eye.

"This isn't some silly little secret you know, this is serious" Remus said coolly.

"I don't want you to get the wrong end of the stick about this but I found something in your things yesterday…" Sirius began and Remus stared at him.

"You were going through my things?" Remus said clenching his teeth slightly.

"No I wasn't it was when I asked you about the quill I couldn't find it and so I moved the things around on your bed a little, I saw it poking out from under the pillow so I moved the pillows so I didn't wreck it and found something else too…." Sirius said awkwardly.

Remus' heart skipped a beat.

Shit.

"I found a baby scan photo" Sirius said calmly and Remus' eyes widened. "I don't mean to pry or anything I was just wondering if it had something to do with your recent behaviour, perhaps your parents are having another baby-"

"Don't be stupid of course they aren't" Remus said turning his attention back to the fire his heart pounding nervously in his chest.

"Then why do you have a scan photograph of a baby, whose baby is it, have you gotten someone pregnant?" Sirius asked knowing he was treading on thin ice, if Remus wanted to talk about it then he would have mentioned it already.

"Of course not, you know very well I've only slept with one person, and besides I'm not interested in girls" Remus spat moving up the sofa away from Sirius.

Sirius swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat, was Remus really angry with him for what happened during the summer? Did he not understand the circumstances?

"Then why do you have a photograph of someone's baby, what is it for?" Sirius asked confusedly but Remus didn't answer him.

"You're a clever person, Sirius, surely you must have figured it out by now" Remus replied gruffly and Sirius felt even more confused by the situation.

"Remus I have no idea-"

"No you don't, you don't have any idea do you? You know nothing you strut around here like a dog in heat parading yourself around like some sort of king, all the girls are hanging off you wanting a piece of you when they have no idea what you're really like!" Remus snapped anger rising in his chest.

"Remus what-"

"You use people, Sirius, you use them and hurt them and then act like a big shot with no respect for other people's feelings" Remus continued glaring nastily at his friend, a hard lump had appeared in his throat and he forced it down quickly.

"You then spread vicious rumours about people making them out to be something they're not just to feel big and clever, well I happen to see past your little games I know better" Remus growled angrily.

"What is wrong with you?" Sirius shook his head wrinkling his nose completely baffled by what Remus was saying, why was he so angry he wasn't even making any sense.

"I could ask you the same thing, you treat people like shit and then act like nothing happened, you hurt their feelings and don't even apologise anyone literally anyone who does even the slightest thing that poor perfect little Sirius doesn't like, you make their life a living hell, Snape being a perfect example of that!" Remus snapped tears welling up in his eyes.

"Moony, who are we talking about here what has Snape got to do with anything?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"Nothing I'm using him as an example of your vicious behaviour, maybe if you'd stop being so selfish and thinking about yourself for once you might be able to see how much you've hurt the people around you!" Remus continued.

"Please tell me, who I have hurt because I have absolutely no idea what you're going on about" Sirius shook his head.

"Oh well let's make a list then shall we, people who perfect pureblood Sirius Black has used and abused, Snape being first on the list you bully him purely because he exists and because he's in Slytherin, you spread hateful rumours about him so nobody wants to be his friend" Remus began counting Severus off on his fingers.

"Is this all about, Snivellus?" Sirius asked quickly "Why do you give a damn about him all of a sudden?"

Remus completely ignored him and continued his rant.

"You then mock Peter behind his back, he might not be as bright or as talented as the rest of us but he's our friend he knows you mock him sometimes, even if you're just playing it still hurts him to think he's always going to be the one trailing along behind" Remus continued.

Sirius blinked. "I am friends with Peter and I do actually like him, he is our friend and I trust him" but once again Remus completely ignored him and carried on.

"Regulus" Remus said simply and Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You spread vicious lies about him making him out to be something he's not making him out to be a bad person just because he wants his parents love and affection, he might be going about it in the wrong way but he's certainly not a bad person and I know you're just jealous of him that's why you do it, you hate to see anyone happy so you have to toilet all over it" Remus snapped.

"Regulus is a horrible little shit that if he knew your secret he would sell you down the river in a heartbeat" Sirius snarled anger burning up inside of him.

"And then last on the list there is the stupid little werewolf in question here, me" Remus began feeling tears brimming in his eyes.

"Moony-"

"You decided, hmm there's a lonely little git that's clearly not getting any, I know let's invite him round, get him hammered and take his virginity then completely ignore him and pretend nothing ever happened" the tears were now falling freely from Remus' eyes.

Sirius' mouth fell open in shock, so that's what this was all about.

"You used me for sex and you couldn't even be bothered to speak to me afterwards, and now you strut around the castle sniffing around anything female with a pulse and you couldn't give a damn about my feelings!" Remus cried. "I feel like such an idiot for ever sleeping with you, you don't even know half of the problems you've caused through this"

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Remus jumped to his feet quicker.

"Don't you dare say anything, Sirius, you could have at least told me you didn't want me instead of just leaving it letting me get my hopes up only to realise you're every bit as nasty as I thought" Remus cried before running off up the stairs to the dormitory. Sirius was on his feet running after him throwing the door open.

"Remus, it's not-"

"FUCK OFF!" Remus screeched tears streaming down his face as he flung himself onto his bed and pulled the drapes closed.

James and Peter sat staring from the closed hangings to Sirius in complete confusion.

"Sirius what have you done?" James asked his mouth hanging open.

The next morning, Remus got up early washed and dressed himself he was about to leave to go and see Madame Pomfrey by the time everyone else was getting up.

"Where are you going?" James yawned as Remus picked up his bag having taken the scan photo from under his pillow and hidden it in his bag.

"Check up with Madame Pomfrey, I'll see you later" Remus replied bluntly leaving the dormitory shutting the door quickly behind him he was in no mood to talk to any of them at the moment he had bigger things on his mind.

James stared at the closed door waiting until he was sure Remus was out of earshot before he turned to Sirius who was just getting out of bed.

"Alright, spill, what happened between you two last night why was Moony crying?" James asked pulling on his trousers his eyes on Sirius.

Sirius didn't say anything at first he wasn't going to tell James that he'd slept with Remus or about what had actually happened that certainly wouldn't help the situation with Remus any more if he went around telling everyone they'd been having sex. He would have to make something up.

"Oh he just flew off the handle again when I asked him what's been bothering him, we had a bit of a row and he got carried away with himself" Sirius lied pulling on his clothes.

"Doesn't sound like our Moony, he's a quiet person he wouldn't just start bawling his eyes out over nothing he was really upset, what did you do to him?" James said again.

"I told him we have a right to know as his friends and he needs to tell us instead of being such a baby about things and he went mad, you know how he's been lately up and down all over the place" Sirius replied, although he wasn't lying about the fact Remus had been over emotional recently.

James sighed. "I wish he would just come clean and tell us, but there's no point upsetting him about it or he might never tell us what's wrong"

"You and me both" Sirius replied.

Remus walked nervously along the corridor towards the hospital wing. He was excited to see his child again but worried if it would be alright, what was happening to his body, how he was going to cope?

The row with Sirius last night was still fresh in his mind and he felt awful but in some ways relieved because he had gotten some of it off his chest, it didn't do him any good to get so angry and upset whilst pregnant he was feeling emotional and distressed enough as it is without the added strain of arguments looming over him.

A flash of anger coursed through him, Sirius hadn't even had the decency to give him a proper answer, didn't even state that Remus was wrong or anything only proving him right, Sirius was every bit of a user as he had thought.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Remus pushed open the hospital wing door shutting it behind him he walked inside.

"Good morning Mr Lupin, how are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey greeted him brightly.

"Much better now, thank you" he smiled as she led him further into the room.

"That's good, I've got everything set up so we can get straight on with it" she replied beckoning him to follow her behind the same bed he used last time at the far end of the room against the wall, the white curtain was already drawn around the bed to shield everything from view.

Once behind the curtain, Madame Pomfrey drew it fully closed.

"Lie back against the pillows and expose your navel" she spoke watching him sit on the edge of the bed. Remus obliged nervously.

"Have you been having any trouble?" she asked fumbling around in the locked bottom drawer of the cabinet.

"I've been feeling much better although I'm still feeling tired and my skin is feeling quite sensitive" Remus replied opening the fly of his trousers and lifting his top up so his stomach was on show.

"Yes, that's perfectly normal, another week and you'll be entering your second trimester so things will start improving you'll feel less tired and you'll be feeling better in general, have you been very emotional?" the nurse asked pulling a tube of gel out of the drawer and snapping on a pair of fresh latex gloves.

"Yeah one minute I feel quite happy the next I'm ready to burst into floods of tears" Remus sighed making himself more comfortable on the bed.

"That would be your hormones, it's perfectly normal just try and take it easy and it will help you stay calm" she replied straightening herself up.

"I'm starting to get a bump" Remus said as she squeezed a good amount of gel onto his stomach and spreading it around with her fingers.

"You are indeed, you'll start growing quickly from now on you'll notice your clothes are getting too small so you'll need to get some bigger ones especially if you want to keep the pregnancy a secret for a while longer, although you can only hide so much" she smiled flipping the machine on. Remus bit his bottom lip nervously, that was something he was worried about, how long he would be able to hide it for.

"I'm having to leave the top button on my trousers undone" Remus chuckled as Madame Pomfrey pressed the scanner to his stomach moving it around until the picture of the little baby appeared on the screen.

"There's your baby" she smiled as Remus' mouth fell open.

"The baby looks fine, the heart is lovely and strong, baby seems quite happy in there" she commented moving the scanner around a little.

"You'll be pleased to know the baby has not transformed with you when you have taken your wolf form" she smiled and Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can tell by looking at the ultra sound?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yes, female werewolves who are pregnant sometimes pass the gene on and when they are pregnant the baby may transform with the mother, but not always, this little baby apparently has kept human form there is a low risk of passing on your Lycanthropy" she smiled and Remus grinned excitedly. "I was looking for the shape of the uterus and the shape of the baby which looks perfectly normal, if the child was being shaped when you transform then I would be able to pick it up through that, it's nothing to worry about of course the baby will be perfectly safe inside of you, although it would be easier if you could control your transformations so you wouldn't have to go through with them but there isn't anything you need worry about"

"Well that's a load off of my shoulders" he sighed happily with relief watching the baby wriggle around on the screen.

"You might also be interested to know that baby is practicing swallowing this week by actually swallowing small amounts of the amniotic fluid it is floating in" the nurse spoke moving the scanner again and Remus looked at her his nose wrinkled with disgust.

"Is that safe?"

"Oh yes all baby's do that, the finger and toe nails are growing now too" she smiled removing the scanner and pressing a button on the machine. She handed Remus a tissue watching as he cleaned himself off and she discarded her latex gloves quickly into the bin.

"So you'll be pleased to know that everything is fine and that your next scan will take place at eighteen weeks and we'll be able to find out the sex by then" she smiled handing him the two scan photos of his little baby.

"Thank you" Remus smiled staring at them for a few moments before pocketing them.

"Any problems come and see me any time you want, if you're worried about anything come and see me" she nodded as he replaced his clothing and hopped off of the bed.

"I will and thanks again" he smiled before heading out from behind the closed curtain and leaving the hospital wing. He suddenly felt in a much better mood than he did earlier on knowing everything was alright with the baby. He smiled resting a hand on his navel as he walked back along the corridor and onto the stairs it was time for some breakfast.

Remus walked into the great hall, his friends looked up when Peter pointed to Remus he stopped and stared at them glaring at Sirius before taking a seat closer to the door away from them on his own.

"Moony?" he heard James call but just ignored him.

Remus tucked into his usual toast and fruit without so much as a sideways glance at Sirius and the others. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a piece of parchment, his quill and some ink. Unscrewing the lid of the inkwell he dipped the quill in and slowly began to write against the parchment. It was time he told his parents, he would explain everything from the very beginning and hope they would understand.

He was about halfway through the letter when someone stopped in front of him. He looked up covering the letter with his arms worried they might have seen but sighed with relief when he realised who it was.

"Good morning, did you have the scan?" Regulus asked dropping into the seat in front of Remus attracting some unwanted attention.

"Yes, everything went well, look" Remus replied reaching into his cloak he pulled out one of the new scan photos and handed it over to Regulus who's eyes widened.

"Oh wow…." He gaped at it watching the baby move and flicker.

"The flickering is the baby's heartbeat, Madame Pomfrey says that the baby is perfectly healthy" Remus smiled as Regulus handed him back the picture.

Remus glanced to the side his three friends were sitting staring at Regulus like lions about to pounce Sirius' face was filled with anger and confusion.

Regulus glanced at them and frowned.

"Why are you sitting here on your own?" he asked confusedly.

"Last night Sirius tried to talk to me, we ended up having a really bad argument I told him what I think of him strutting around treating people like shit, I also told him how much he's hurt me by ignoring me and acting like nothing happened, of course he never denied anything" Remus replied hotly and Regulus nodded.

"That's Sirius all over" Regulus replied.

"OI YOU, shift it!" Sirius called down the table to Regulus who shot him a glare.

"Did you tell him about the baby?" Regulus asked completely ignoring his brother calling to him again.

"No I couldn't bring myself to do it the time didn't seem right, I got a bit upset and I haven't spoken to him since, I'm not angry with James or Peter they haven't done anything I just don't feel comfortable sitting over there with them" Remus nodded towards his friends who were still watching closely.

"Don't force yourself to tell him until you feel ready otherwise it'll only end in more upset" Regulus nodded.

"OI DICKHEAD, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING MOVE YOUR ARSE!" Sirius yelled down the table, a group of Ravenclaw's tutted at his use of language to his own brother.

"FUCK OFF!" Regulus shouted back and Sirius looked even angrier. James rested his hand on Sirius' arm when the boy made to get up looking as though he was ready to punch Regulus warning him to stay seated, he needn't upset Remus any further today.

"If you need anything just ask me, I should get going I'm going to be late for lesson" Regulus spoke getting to his feet.

"Okay thank you" Remus smiled.

"I'll see you around" Regulus smiled back before he left the great hall. Well at least someone was being nice to Remus.

Remus finished eating quickly and hurried off to the Owlery to send his letter off before his friends could catch up with him. He decided to include the spare scan photo with the letter so his parents could see it. Entering the Owlery he walked around until a small barn own fluttered down onto the perch by his arm beating its wings at him. He smiled and handed it the letter which it took carefully in its beak and flew off, Remus watched his own disappear into the distance before deciding to head back down into the castle.

Remus arrived early to potions and took his seat, a few of the Slytherin's had already arrived and were staring at him when he turned up alone muttering to one another. Remus looked up and catch Severus' piercing stare from across the room as a few others entered the room.

Remus looked away pulling his things from his bag and placing them on the desk, with any luck James or Peter would sit next to him today so he wouldn't have to put up with Sirius he was far too upset to even speak to him right now.

"Hello, Lupin" Snape drawled and Remus looked up at the Slytherin.

"Good morning, Severus" Remus replied calmly a Severus continued to stare at him.

"I see your little friends have kicked you out of their pack" Severus smirked maliciously and Remus sighed with annoyance.

"Actually I've only had a row with Sirius and I've just been up to the Owlery so I came back down alone" Remus said trying to keep his calm knowing all too well Severus was hoping to strike a nerve with him. He didn't actually have anything against Severus but of course Snape would hold a bit of a grudge against him for the few times he had tried to stop his friends from bullying but failed, he often stayed out of their way while the tormented him and for that Severus was not impressed.

"Is that why you were talking to Regulus earlier on then, because of the petty little fight?" Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"He was just asking if I was alright, not that it's any of your business" Remus said flatly.

The door opened again and James, Sirius and Peter came filing in. They stopped abruptly when they saw Snape standing there and the boy shifted awkwardly.

"Alright, Snivellus?" James smirked nastily making his way towards him and Severus walked quickly back to his seat muttering curse words under his breath about them.

Remus watched as Sirius moved purposely into the desk in front of him with Peter, James sat down next to him.

"Good morning everyone, were going to be doing some theory work today on Wit Sharpening potions, so I'd like you all to turn to page sixty one of your text books and begin reading through the text and answering the questions in your note books" Slughorn announced brightly as he came strolling into the room, he shot a brief glance at Remus as he passed the desk and made his way up to the front of the room.

The room was filled with the shuffles of students moving their things about Remus opened his text book his eyes scanning over the writing on the pages.

Picking up his quill he dipped it in the ink ready to start writing when James tapped him on the arm.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked glancing up at his friend.

"I could ask you the same question, what happened between you and Sirius last night?" James dropped his voice so the other two wouldn't hear.

"Nothing" Remus replied scratching his quill against the paper.

"You were crying your eyes out when you came in, don't try and tell me nothing happened" James sighed.

"Don't pester me I don't want to talk about it" Remus replied.

"Alright just if you want to talk about it, then I'm here it might be good if you did" James said again and Remus nodded without taking his eyes off of the page.

That evening, Remus packed up his things and left the library. He walked slowly up to the Gryffindor common room and headed up into the dormitory. Everyone stared at him the minute he closed the door.

Frowning slightly he made his way over to his bed and sat down kicking off his shoes he began to undress.

"What were you doing talking to Regulus this morning?" Sirius said after some time as Remus dropped his nightshirt over his head and straightened it out around his figure. He could feel everyone's eyes burning on him and grew increasingly uncomfortable.

"What?" Remus climbed into bed and poured out his potion in one cup and water into the other.

"This morning at the breakfast table, Regulus went and sat with you for a few minutes, what the hell did he want?" Sirius asked bluntly watching Remus down the potion in one go.

"He was asking me why I was sitting on my own, asked me if I was alright is that a problem?" Remus replied sipping at the water.

"Yeah it is, he's my little brother what the hell does he want with you?" Sirius asked through clenched teeth, he couldn't help but feel angry and jealous.

"I already told you, he was wondering why I wasn't sitting with you, I told him we've had a row there's nothing sinister about it" Remus shrugged drinking half the goblet and placing it back on the bedside table before snuggling down under his covers.

"Remus, he's a nasty little Slytherin he's only doing it because he thinks he can gain something from it, that being the satisfaction that something bad is happening to me" Sirius replied bluntly.

"Well even if he was, at least he was nice to me" Remus replied coolly.

"If he knew your secret, he would treat you like scum in fact he wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire" Sirius said and Remus gritted his teeth angrily.

"You know what, Sirius?" Remus snapped sitting bolt upright in bed. "You might say all these things about him but I'll tell you one thing, at least he's not a nasty, spiteful little user and once again you're only proving you don't give a shit about my feelings!" Remus snapped flopping back down in bed and yanking the curtains shut.

"Remus I-"

"Shut up" Remus replied through the curtains.

Sirius mentally kicked himself, getting into bed his gritted his teeth angrily and yanked his own curtains shut before anyone could say anything to him. Why the hell did he always have to mess things up with the people he cared about.

Rolling onto his side he thumped his pillow angrily. He felt awful, Remus hated him and James was badgering him about what had happened. If Remus would just give him a chance to explain then everything would work out, if he just got the chance to sit Moony down and talk to him properly without any interruptions or any tears, he would have to devise a plan to get Remus alone somewhere and show him what he truly felt, to put things right and if Remus didn't want to know afterwards then perhaps in some ways he couldn't blame him, Sirius had treated him badly but one thing Sirius couldn't work out was why was Remus acting so extreme about it.

Sirius sighed pulling the covers up over his head, he would worry about this in the morning but for now he planned on getting some rest at least then he'd be able to think straight….


	4. Chapter 4

Little over two weeks had passed and neither Sirius nor Remus were on speaking terms still. It wasn't that Sirius hadn't tried, quite the opposite he had tried to take Remus aside and speak with him, ask for help with homework to try and speak to him he'd even gotten up early in hopes of catching him before the others woke up but all of his plans had failed. Well at least Remus was eating with them and talking to them again, James had decided to drop the pursuit of Moony's problems hoping he would come out and tell them but so far he hadn't any luck.

It was one morning at breakfast when Remus' family own came swooping down carrying a large package and a letter.

"Who's it from, Moons?" James asked curiously as Remus took the letter and ripped it open holding it away from his friends.

"Mum and dad asking me how everything's going and such" Remus replied his eyes scanning over the letter, he fought back a smile.

_Dear Remus;_

_Why on Earth didn't you tell us sooner we could have helped you more, I can't say I'm not devastated that my only son has managed to get himself pregnant it really wasn't something I would have ever expected from a sensible boy like you but what's done is done and I am thrilled to become a grandma, your father is finding it slightly harder to come to terms with and says he would like to punch the father in the genitals but I think he will settle down when the shock wears off. You haven't mentioned the father in your last letter so maybe you could give us some information about him in your reply? _

_I've enclosed some money, two pairs of trousers and a book in the package for you I hope you find them useful. Do let us know the baby's sex when you find out I'm so eager to go shopping for baby things I've already started saving some money up. _

_I hope you're feeling well, take it easy let your friends help you when you need it and don't strain yourself. _

_Love Mum and Dad x_

Remus folded the letter back up and tucked it into the envelope stuffing it into his school bag. He thought it best not to open the package at the table with the eyes of his friends burning on him with every move he made.

"Listen I'm going to go and stick this up in the dormitory, I'll see you in lesson" Remus said getting to his feet and lifting up the parcel.

"Why what is it?" Peter asked curiously.

"New trousers and that" Remus replied.

"Want me to come with you?" Sirius asked hopefully in a vague attempt to get Remus alone.

"No thank you, I'll see you in lesson" he replied before getting up and leaving the great hall alone with his parcel.

When he arrived back in the dormitory he quickly shut the door, ripping open the parcel he grinned at the new pairs of trousers, two in fact one pair in a few sizes up and the next quite large, both elasticated at the waist. Remus opened his cloak and yanked his old trousers down, he was having to leave them completely open now keeping his cloak fastened all the time so nobody would noticed, he shifted the old trousers down his hips a little he was struggling to even get them on with his changing shape, tossing them aside he grabbed a fresh new pair and slipped them on pulling them up they sat very comfortably around his new figure. Folding the other new pair into his drawer he grabbed the little tightly wrapped package, ripping it open a few coins fell out into his hand and he smiled before sticking them in his top drawer of the bedside table. The last thing in the package he noticed was a book, a fairly thick book and when he picked it up he smiled, 'What to expect when you're expecting' was written across the front' he would definitely have to start reading this. He tucked it into his school bag just in case anyone for some reason decided to have a look through his things and found it, that was all he needed right now. Discarding the wrappings into the bin he moved over to the full length mirror by the door. Opening his cloak he stared at his reflection, he was starting to get bigger now it was becoming more difficult to hide the fact he's pregnant, he was now very worried about taking his clothes off in front of his friends and was starting to hide behind his closed bed hangings to change so they wouldn't see the bump forming on his stomach and the fact his hips were expanding as well.

Remus was actually starting to feel much better than he had in weeks he was only taking the potion once a day in the morning now, he was feeling more energetic although he still tired easily he was feeling brighter and happier in himself for the time being.

The rest of the day passed slowly, after dinner Remus had gone to the library to escape from his friends for a little while, he sat up the far back corner and pulled out his pregnancy book, opening it to the second of fourteen weeks he began to read. Remus smiled at the part it said the baby was eight and a half to nine centimetres in length, about the size of half of a banana and it was growing a small amount of head hair and eyebrows.

The library was closing around ten so Remus packed up his things and left, smiling at the thought that his little baby would have its own finger prints by now so it was already a unique tiny person.

He wandered off up the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room a hand resting on his stomach.

Remus was surprised to find the common room empty when he walked in, sighing he made his way over to the sofa in front of the fireplace to sit down when something moved abruptly on his approach.

Sirius sat bolt upright on the sofa and Remus yelped in fright staggering back a little way.

"Why do you always have to frighten me?" Remus gasped clutching his chest once again as Sirius stared blankly at him waiting for him to calm down.

"Sorry" Sirius muttered. "I've been waiting here for you"

Remus stared at him his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Why?" Remus asked slowly, Sirius beckoned him over and cautiously Remus made his way around the sofa dropping his bag onto the floor and sitting down beside Sirius.

There was a long awkward silence, Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat unsure of what to say or do.

"Look Remus, we really need to talk…." Sirius began slowly his gaze turning to stare at Remus who was sitting with his hands resting gently on his bump.

"Yeah…. I guess we do" Remus breathed gazing down at his lap he had been dreading this moment for weeks.

"I know you think that what happened during the summer was a one night stand and I know you think I used you but honestly Moony I didn't mean for it to end the way it did" Sirius began and Remus swallowed hard.

"I want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought you understood the circumstances…." Sirius continued and Remus suddenly felt anger welling up inside of him.

"You're straight, it's fine I understand" Remus said slowly he couldn't even bare to look at Sirius.

"No Remus listen" Sirius sighed moving closer to him. "I wanted to talk to you after everything happened, I wanted you to know how I felt about it, I want you to know how I felt and still feel about you it's just you know I have problems with my family and I wasn't allowed to use the owl very much my parents were monitoring everything questioning who I was speaking to who I wanted to talk" Sirius continued. "You know they view me as a blood traitor and you know they put Regulus first it's not my fault"

Remus' lips were set in a thin line as he stared at the fire burning brightly in front of him.

"I know why you're angry with me you think I used you and then left you, you think I don't want you and you think I've been ignoring you well it's hard, Remus when you won't even speak to me-"

"I'm pregnant, Sirius"

Sirius stopped abruptly his mouth hanging open staring at Remus in shock.

"Remember the second time we slept together if it's not too much trouble for you, well, that potion we used to create the opening, yeah gay couples can use it but it has side effects and a rare side effect of that can cause a male pregnancy" Remus explained still staring at the fire his hands on his stomach.

"Remus…"

"I'm pregnant" Remus looked Sirius straight in the eye his own soft blue eyes filling with tears.

Sirius sat staring at him in shock, Remus was pregnant he was going to have a baby. Unable to think of anything to say he reached out and pulled Remus into his arms holding him closely as Remus cried silently in his arms.

"Oh Moony why didn't you tell us, is that why you've been acting so strangely?" Sirius asked in a low surprisingly soft voice.

Remus nodded slowly. "Partly"

"Oh god and you thought that I had used you, gotten you pregnant and left you?" Sirius breathed burying his face in Remus' pale neck.

"Because you did"

"No I didn't, Remus I could barely reply to your letters and I thought that once we were back at school I could explain everything but things were so hectic and you were ill so I left you alone, you hadn't brought it up either so I just assumed that you didn't want anything from it" Sirius replied as Remus began to sob quietly in his arms.

"I wish you'd have told me sooner, how far gone are you?" Sirius asked a million thoughts running through his head he'd managed to get someone pregnant and not just anyone one of his male best friends.

"Just over fourteen weeks which is little over three and a half months pregnant" Remus sniffled. Shakily he drew back, pulled out the scan photo from his cloak pocket and handed it to Sirius who stared at it.

"Look" Remus spoke again getting to his feet and lifting up his top, he pulled the front of his trousers down a little more exposing his swelling navel and Sirius stared at the baby bump.

"Oh Moony…." Sirius breathed looking from the scan picture to the bump and back again.

Sirius got slowly to his feet and wrapped his arms around Remus holding him tightly tucking the scan photo into the other boy's cloak pocket again.

"Who else knows?" Sirius swallowed after some time.

"Madame Pomfrey, Professor Slughorn, my parents and Regulus…." Remus replied.

Sirius nodded and then froze. "Regulus?" he asked confusedly pulling back a little to look Remus straight in the eye.

"Why does Regulus know and why did he find out before me?" Sirius asked his brows knotting together with surprise and confusion.

Remus said nothing.

"Moony, why and how does he know?"

"Because I-I told him…." Remus replied swallowing hard. "I told him about two weeks ago just before my twelve week scan…. Please don't be angry with me…." He said sadly.

"Why would you tell him?" Sirius asked holding Remus close.

"Because he was there and he promised not to say anything I was so stressed about it I had nobody to talk to and I came out to him…." Remus sighed.

Sirius nodded slowly. "Is this when we were fighting?"

"It was the day I went to get more potion from Professor Slughorn, the potion I was taking was for morning sickness, he found me out in the dungeon corridor and said I should leave in case any of the other Slytherin's saw me and thought I was spying on them" Remus said again. "I snapped at him and felt bad, when I apologised I told him I had a lot on my mind so he took me to an empty classroom and we talked, that's when I told him, he knew we had sex already and he's sworn he wouldn't tell anyone and he has kept his promise"

"Okay" Sirius smiled weakly as Remus averted his eyes. Sirius' long slender fingers gently tilted Remus' chin up to look him straight in the eye.

"Now it's your turn to listen" Sirius said and Remus nodded slowly.

"I never meant to hurt you Moony, I was raised a Black we aren't very good with affection, I didn't reply to you much over the summer because I couldn't my family were in the way and I didn't get a chance, I honestly never meant to hurt you and I certainly didn't use you" Sirius said in a serious tone of voice. Remus swallowed.

"I'm going to be perfectly honest with you and say that I did want a relationship with you and I still do, if you want that too, I've been really worried about you these past few weeks and I'm sorry if I've been a complete idiot about it I just didn't understand but now I do" Sirius continued. "You're having my baby" he said warmly and Remus couldn't help but smile.

"So if you'd like we can make a real go of this for our sake and for the baby's" Sirius grinned.

"I'd really like that" Remus smiled back his heart was fluttering in his chest.

"Good" Sirius whispered leaning in closer, Remus' heart was beating a tattoo in his chest his eyes fluttered closed as Sirius locked their lips together in the tenderest of kisses. Remus thought he was about to explode, fireworks were blasting behind closed eyes his heart was swelling in his chest.

Slowly they drew apart still wrapped in each other's arms.

"I also want you to know that I haven't been with any girls, and I haven't been sticking my tongue down anyone's throat this term" Sirius said slowly. "I don't want there to be any secrets between us so I'll let you in on something else…." Sirius' voice dropped even lower, he moved his lips to Remus' ear and whispered. "I was a virgin too"

Remus gaped at him in shock, Sirius laughed at the look on his face.

"Don't look so surprised, Moony, did you really think those rumours were true?"

Remus nodded slowly his mouth still hanging open.

"They aren't you're the only person I've slept with, the furthest I've gone with anyone else is snogging, nothing more" Sirius grinned and Remus couldn't help but smile back with delight, this made things even better, Sirius had willingly given his virginity to Remus that night.

"I don't want there to be any secrets between us because…. I love you, Remus" Sirius smiled leaning forward and kissing Remus on the lips.

"I love you too" Remus whispered as they drew apart slowly his eyes still half lidded.

They remained in each other's arms for what seemed like hours before Remus decided to speak.

"Since we're being honest I have something to tell you…." He said slowly shaking slightly with nerves, after all Sirius had just confessed to him he had a right to know what Remus had done especially since Remus had made him out to be the bad guy it only made him feel all the more guilty, if Sirius hadn't touched another person since they had slept together then Remus was the one in the wrong here.

"What's that?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Please don't be angry with me, I honestly didn't mean it…." Remus bit his bottom lip nervously.

Sirius was feeling very worried by now. "Remus, what have you done?" he swallowed dreading what was about to come.

"I-I" Remus stammered nervously.

"You what, Remus?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

"I kissed Regulus"

Sirius looked like he had been hit round the head with a sack of bricks, he stared hard at Remus for a few moments his breathing growing heavier.

"You what?" Sirius swallowed hoping to god he had misheard.

"I-I kissed your brother, well, he kissed me" Remus replied trembling now.

Sirius looked like he was about to explode.

"When?" he snapped glaring at Remus the boy had tears prickling in the back of his eyes.

"The night I told him about the baby, two weeks ago, it was nothing it was just a kiss..." Remus said quickly feeling panic rising in his chest.

"What sort of kiss was it?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth and Remus flinched.

"On the lips…. He kissed me right before I left" Remus swallowed.

"Did you kiss him back?" Sirius' eyes were now blazing with anger.

Remus didn't answer.

"I asked you a question, DID YOU KISS HIM BACK?" Sirius demanded grabbing Remus roughly by his upper arms.

Remus let out a soft whimper of fear and nodded slowly.

"But it meant nothing it was just a kiss, it only lasted a few minutes I promise-"

"YOU MADE OUT WITH HIM?" Sirius bellowed angrily and Remus couldn't stop the tears from falling freely now.

"Please Sirius, neither of us meant anything by it, it was just a kiss he knows I want you he knows that, he knows I'm pregnant with your baby" Remus pleaded as Sirius shook his head grinding his teeth angrily.

"You're pregnant with my baby, you accuse me of using you and then sneaking around with a load of girls right under your nose, treating you like shit and you go and make out with my little brother!" Sirius' expression was now feral he was shaking all over with anger his chest heaving.

"Yes I'm pregnant with your child, I want you, I love you not Regulus he's only being concerned it is his niece or nephew in here, please-" Remus whimpered wrapping his arms around Sirius.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sirius snarled wrenching himself free and taking a few steps back. "YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, REMUS!" he shouted pointing a threatening finger at Remus who was now sobbing loudly.

"Please just forget it, it was only a kiss it only happened once it meant nothing, ask Regulus!" Remus pleaded but Sirius shook his head.

"Have you been sleeping with him?" Sirius growled dangerously.

"NO OF COURSE NOT!" Remus shouted back almost choking on his own words. "Ask him if you don't believe me, I haven't slept with him we kissed once and it meant nothing neither of us have mentioned it since"

"I don't want to hear it" Sirius shook his head tears brimming in his own steely grey eyes as he looked at Remus.

"Please, I love you-" Remus reached to pull Sirius into his arms again but Sirius took a step back glaring at him.

"There's a name for people like you, pregnant and having it off with the father's younger brother, you're a slut, Remus" Sirius spat nastily.

"I'm not it was only a kiss, please Sirius you know how upset I've been in the past weeks I only want you!" Remus sobbed.

"I don't give a shit, I don't want to hear about it I don't even want to look at you right now" Sirius shook his head and turned his back to go up the stairs.

"Sirius wait, I love you" Remus called making to go after him but Sirius stopped abruptly.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME!" Sirius shouted before turning on his heels and storming up to the dormitory leaving Remus to sink to his knees on the common room floor crying his eyes out and trembling.

By the time Remus was calm enough to go up into bed it was gone one in the morning, slowly he got up from the sofa he had been lying on for the past few hours and made his way up the dormitory stairs with his bag slung across his shoulder. He quietly slipped inside and made his way over to his bed. He undressed quickly and pulled his pyjamas on slipping under the covers and yanking the curtain pull so the drapes fell shut around his bed.

He had to be strong for the baby, it didn't do him any good getting himself into a mess about things the only person he could really blame for any of this was himself, he had allowed Regulus to kiss him and kissed him back, bearing in mind he didn't actually know of Sirius' true feelings at the time he thought he wasn't doing anything wrong, and to be honest he wasn't, it was only one kiss it's not like it went any further and it wasn't like they were meeting up in secret to have a quickie round the back of the greenhouses.

In truth, Remus did love Sirius and he loved the baby, Sirius couldn't stop Regulus from being a part of the child's life he was after all its uncle and he was kind enough to keep it all a secret and support him through it.

Remus sighed sadly and rolled onto his back, his fingers absent mindedly stroking over his growing bump, he would wait until Sirius calmed down and came to him, he didn't want to cause any more upset between them it was getting too much.

It wasn't long before Remus drifted off to sleep.

Over the next few days nothing had really changed, Remus sat alone during meal times and stayed out in the library, the common room or anywhere else he could find wandering the corridors for hours until he was sure the others would be asleep before slipping into the dormitory and getting into bed. During lessons James and Peter had tried to speak with him but he just shrugged them off saying he didn't want to talk about it. Apparently Sirius hadn't even told them about the baby.

It was one morning at breakfast early in the week, Remus sat alone at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the door. He ate his breakfast in peace quite happily for once shooting the occasional glance down the table where Sirius was busy shovelling food into his mouth, James and Peter sat with him awkwardly looking over at Remus every few minutes avoiding Sirius' watchful eye.

Gulping down the rest of his drink, Remus got up slowly from the table and headed out of the great hall alone. He was now fifteen weeks pregnant and starting to feel much better although his lower back was still aching slightly on and off he didn't need his potion anymore and was gaining weight more quickly.

Out in the entrance hall he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Regulus walking towards him a bright smile on his handsome face and he swallowed.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" he asked politely and Remus relaxed slightly.

"Much better I don't need any of that potion Professor Slughorn was making for me anymore my morning sickness has gone and I'm feeling much brighter" Remus smiled.

"That's good, you're getting bigger" Regulus' gazed dropped discreetly to Remus' stomach which was now showing a way through his jumper. Nervously he wrapped his cloak around himself fastening the closures.

"I know I've been reading my pregnancy book the one my parents sent me a few weeks ago and this week the baby can suck and swallow properly, has its own fingerprints, it can hear my voice and my heartbeat, it will be about four inches long and can sense light" Remus smiled and Regulus' eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"That's pretty impressive stuff" he replied. "Hey, what's going on between you and Sirius I've noticed you're sitting even further apart again and that you've been walking round on your own?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Well-" Remus began but was cut off by loud footsteps thundering towards a voice shouting then and a split second later Regulus was slammed to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Sirius bellowed as James and Peter came running after him stopping and watching as Sirius' foot collided with Regulus' crotch, the boy groaned loudly in pain trying to get to his feet.

"Sirius what are you-" Remus began but Sirius completely ignored him.

"What is your problem, Regulus, leave Remus alone!" Sirius shouted attracting attention from some passers-by.

"I wasn't doing anything I was only talking to him, what the fuck are you on about?" Regulus panted getting to his feet.

Sirius' face was contorted with rage, his teeth were clenched his cheeks stained red his eyes burning furiously with his fists balled by his sides.

"You know bloody well what I'm on about you little sneak!" Sirius shouted but Regulus shook his head in confusion.

"Don't fucking pretend you don't know what I'm on about!" Sirius bellowed.

Regulus tutted and rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, Sirius"

"What did you say to me?" Sirius yelled his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I told you to fuck off you're acting like a raving lunatic, it's embarrassing" Regulus replied angrily straightening up his robes.

A split second later, Sirius had him by his long black hair and was repeatedly punching him hard in the face, kicking him in the legs and calling him every obscenity under the sun. Regulus was flailing, swearing and lashing out trying to get Sirius off of him.

"Sirius let go of him he wasn't doing anything wrong!" Remus shouted unsure of what to do. By now everybody was staring at the two brothers, Sirius punching lumps out of Regulus.

"You stay away from, Remus, YOU FUCKING STAY AWAY!" Sirius yelled as Regulus wrenched free and punched him in the face, Sirius staggered back before seizing hold of him again walloping him violently across the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING CHASING AFTER REMUS TRYING TO BED HIM, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL HE'S PREGNANT SO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?" Sirius screamed savagely beating Regulus across the face.

The whole room fell silent staring at the three boys. Regulus fighting back trying to get Sirius off of him cursing him and squealing with fright, Sirius beating his brother almost unconscious and Remus standing awkwardly unsure of what to do.

Taking a deep breath Remus grabbed Sirius by the hair pulling him back so he let go of Regulus.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Remus shouted.

Without even thinking, Sirius turned round and belted Remus across the face in a fit of rage.

Nobody moved.

Sirius' face immediately softened, he'd forgotten all about Regulus who fell to the floor dizzy and dazed.

"Remus I-" he reached out to touch Remus who's eyes were filled with tears, a large swelling red mark easily turning into a nasty bruise just below his left eye.

"Don't touch me!" Remus spat a hand moving up to his cheek a blood on his lips where he had bitten the inside of his cheek. He took a few steps back staring at Sirius his eyes wide.

"Pregnant?" James asked through the silence and a murmur rang out among the rest of the students who were watching excitedly. Sirius turned to stare at him and back to Remus as Regulus got to his feet slowly shaking all over blood pouring from his nose, his split lip bleeding and his face battered and bruised.

Remus swallowed hard and stammered. "I think you should go to the hospital wing"

Regulus nodded and tried to walk but staggered and almost fell over. Nervously Remus reached out and took him by the arm leading him over to the stairs as Professor McGonagall came down just ahead of them her eyes wide her mouth open in shock, she looked from Remus and Regulus back down to Sirius whose lip was cut and bleeding with Regulus' blood on his hands.

"What on Earth is going on down here?" she shouted marching over to Sirius her hands on her hips.

Remus and Regulus hurried off up the stairs and into the hospital wing, they weren't going to hang about waiting to see the outcome of this.

The two boys burst into the hospital wing, Remus trying his best to support a barely conscious Regulus as Madame Pomfrey came hurrying over and gasped.

"What in the name of Merlin has happened?" she asked helping Remus get Regulus onto a bed.

Remus was still trembling with shock as he sat down on the next bed along staring at Regulus.

"Sirius attacked Regulus down in the entrance hall, he was beating him quite badly I tried to stop and he smacked me across the face" Remus replied shakily lying back against the pillows of the bed.

"Is it okay if I tend to Mr Black first because his wounds are more severe?" Madame Pomfrey asked lifting a metal tray full of things onto the bed next to Regulus. Remus nodded quickly watching the woman as she began to mop up the blood and apply creams to his bruised red skin.

Once she was finished she washed her hands at the sink, picking up fresh equipment she moved over to Remus examining his face closely.

"Was it a provoked attack?" she asked dabbing at the large bruise on Remus' face.

"No, you see…." Remus took a deep breath. "I told Regulus about the baby a few weeks ago but last week I told Sirius about the baby and my feelings to him, Sirius apologised and we made up he was honest with me so I had to be honest with him about kissing Regulus, just the once he went mad at me for it and we haven't spoken since, today he saw us in the entrance hall talking, Regulus was asking about the baby and he thought that Regulus was trying it on with me so he attacked him and when I tried to stop him he punched me in the face" Remus said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It was just your face wasn't it he didn't touch your stomach did he?" Madame Pomfrey asked quickly.

"No, just my face" Remus shook his head.

"Very well, I'd like you to stay here for a few hours so I can keep an eye on your and it gives Mr Black a chance to calm down, I expect the teachers are dealing with the problem right now" the nurse spoke again as Regulus sat up in bed.

"You okay?" Remus asked looking at the younger boy.

"Yeah not bad, are you alright?" Regulus asked turning to look at Remus.

"Fine it's just a bruise and I bit the inside of my cheek" Remus nodded.

"So, what exactly happened, why did Sirius attack me?" Regulus asked curiously. He wasn't angry with Remus it wasn't really his fault that his brother was a raving lunatic and couldn't control his temper.

Getting to his feet, Remus moved and sat on Regulus' bed with him biting his bottom lip.

"Well last week I came back from the library one evening and he was in the common room, we were alone and we got talking about what happened during the summer, as it turns out he couldn't get back to me very often he said family problems were down to it" Remus began and Regulus nodded.

"Yeah, mum doesn't like him contacting his friends she tries to stop him talking to anyone she doesn't know or anyone who's not a respectable pure blood" Regulus clarified.

"I didn't know that at the time" Remus sighed.

"He did have a fair few chances to contact you especially when my parents went out or at night" Regulus added. Remus sighed sadly.

"Anyway, he said he did want more with me he wanted a relationship, he was sorry he ever hurt me he thought because I was ill that he shouldn't say anything yet" Remus continued. "I told him about the baby and he told me that he loves me" Remus' voice cracked slightly.

"But that's all changed now hasn't it, he came clean to me about something, he told me he hadn't been with any girls and that he was actually a virgin when we slept together, so I told him that you and I had kissed and he went mad, he dumped me and hasn't spoken to me since" Remus whimpered putting his head in his hands as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Come here" Regulus said gently wrapping his arms around Remus. "Don't go upsetting yourself, if he didn't care he wouldn't have attacked me he would have just left it so try to calm down it's not good for the baby"

The door to the hospital wing opened and footsteps echoed through the room although neither of them seemed to have noticed.

"Good morning, boys" Professor McGonagall interrupted approaching them slowly. Remus looked up and quickly wiped the tears from his face.

"Good morning, Professor" Remus grumbled sadly.

"How are you both feeling?" she asked looking from one to the other, Regulus looked like he'd taken a really bad lashing.

"Not so bad, thank you" Regulus replied.

" Good, now, I have spoken with Sirius and his friends about what has happened, I assure you he will be punished accordingly, I would also like a statement from both of you if you're feeling up to it" she spoke again.

The two boy's looked at each other and nodded quickly.

"Yes, we're both fine with that" Regulus replied.

"Very good, now could I ask you both to tell me exactly what happened this morning?" she asked again in a serious tone of voice.

How could things possibly get any worse….


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting late by the time Remus left the hospital wing, not that he minded he wanted to stay there as long as possible so he wouldn't have to face everyone especially an enraged very violent Sirius.

Remus really wasn't looking forward to going back into the common room or his lessons, there was no doubt in his mind that everybody knew about the pregnancy thanks to Sirius screaming it in the middle of the entrance hall when punching lumps out of Regulus. What were his friends going to say, the look on their faces when Sirius had shouted it was of pure shock and horror, they would be so angry that he hadn't told them, so confused as to how he managed it, and possibly terribly worried for him after the fight.

One thing was for certain that Sirius was in serious trouble, Professor McGonagall had expressed her feelings quite clearly that he would lose house points and would lose his Hogsmeade privileges until Christmas. 'He severely injured his own brother and violently attacked a pregnant person' she had said 'we cannot accept behaviour like that'. Regulus however looked overly pleased with the fact his brother was going to get in serious trouble for what he'd done and was planning to write home and tell their mother what he had done, although Remus had made him promise not to mention the fact it was over a pregnancy, that it was Sirius' place to tell his family when the time came, thankfully, Regulus agreed.

Silently, Remus pushed the dormitory door open thankfully the others were sleeping in their beds, he could see James lying on his side sleeping peacefully on one side, Peter lying sprawled out snoring to his right, his own bed remained empty and Sirius was half buried under the bed covers presumably sleeping too.

He crept across the room and disrobed himself quickly pulling on a plain t-shirt and in his baggy underwear he slipped in under the crisp cool sheets. As usual he closed the drapes around him and snuggled up thankful to finally get into bed he was just hoping this day would end as soon as possible before it could somehow get worse.

Remus closed his eyes and sighed, he would deal with everything in the morning, yeah, that sounded nice.

The next morning when Remus opened his eyes he found his drapes had already been pulled back, blinking in confusion he rubbed his tired eyes and sat up.

"Good morning, Moony" James spoke as Remus gazed up at him as he rested a plate full of food on Remus' lap.

"Morning, Prongs" Remus replied slowly looking down at the large plate of various breakfast foods in his lap wondering what on Earth was going on.

"Go on, eat it there's nothing wrong with it" Peter said quickly.

Remus raised an eyebrow at him before he tucked in, breakfast in bed now that was a new one.

"We went down to the great hall and got it for you, Professor McGonagall said it was fine so we brought it back up for you to eat, you need to keep your strength up you're eating for two now" James grinned and Remus felt even more uncomfortable as he bit into a slice of crispy bacon.

"We didn't get a chance to speak to you after yesterday you came back too late I guess, how are you feeling?" James asked sitting carefully on the edge of the bed watching Remus eat his breakfast.

"I'm okay thank you" Remus replied, James and Peter were quite obviously staring at the large purple bruise on his face.

There was a moments silence, nobody said anything. Peter shifted from foot to foot nervously, James sat his hands fidgeting in his lap and Remus quickly finished off the good and didn't know whether to get out of bed or remain sitting there in the awkward silence.

"Moony, why didn't you tell us?" James asked suddenly looking up at him catching his gaze.

"Why do you think? It's not exactly a normal thing to happen now, is it?" Remus said quickly his gaze dropping to his lap.

"Well no it's not but you could have told us" James replied.

"What for? Why would I need to tell you it's my business not anybody else's" Remus said gruffly and James sighed.

"We're your friends, Remus, you can trust us we can help you through this" James spoke slowly and Remus looked away.

"I know I just find it difficult telling people things, especially things like this" Remus sighed.

"We understand that, is that why you were so ill before?" James asked curiously and Remus nodded then frowned. He gazed around the room confusedly the bathroom door was wide open.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sirius has gone down for breakfast he wanted to be gone before you were up…." James replied truthfully. Remus swallowed, he was still angry with Sirius, furious in fact but for a moment he had actually believed what Regulus said, that he must have still cared to attack him like that.

"Oh…." Remus replied uncomfortably. Perhaps Sirius wasn't that bothered about him.

"He said-"

"What has he told you?" Remus snapped looking sharply at James.

"Nothing in particular, he just told us that last week you came out and told him you're pregnant" James said quickly his eyes wide.

"Did he say anything else about it?" Remus sniffed but James shook his head.

"Just that you had a row after you told him because he got upset that you hadn't said anything sooner" James half shrugged and Remus nodded slowly.

"Typical" he wrinkled his nose throwing back the covers he got out of bed.

James and Peter exchanged glances.

"What's typical?" Peter asked confusedly.

"Oh nothing I guess seeing as it's completely irrelevant, I'd have thought that you would have guessed from yesterday's little incident" Remus sighed grabbing his robes he pulled off his t-shirt exposing his growing bump. The other two gasped.

"Oh Remus…." James smiled his eyes fixed on the bump.

Remus awkwardly pulled on his school shirt turning away from them feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You don't need to hide from us, Moons" James chuckled and Remus blushed a little more pulling on the rest of his clothes.

"I'm still not comfortable with the whole idea of people knowing…." Remus replied as he stalked off into the bathroom.

James and Peter waited, about ten minutes later Remus emerged, James handed him his school bag before both boy's threw their arms carefully around him.

"Aw our little Moony is going to have a baby" James teased pinching his cheeks making him even more embarrassed and annoyed.

"Shut up" Remus laughed playfully trying to push them off but they only held on tighter.

Eventually they both let go after some minutes of laughing madly, they left the dormitory heading down the stairs.

"Soo, who's the father?" James asked with a grin, Remus' face instantly dropped.

"It doesn't matter" he muttered back.

"Why not, does the father even know he has a child on the way?" James asked worriedly as Remus bit his bottom lip.

"Yes of course he knows" Remus replied quickly.

"Is he here at Hogwarts?" James asked again stopping Remus halfway down the dormitory stairs.

"Yes he is, can you please just drop it!" Remus snapped.

There was a pause. The expression on James' face was as though he was piecing together parts of the story he really didn't have a clue about.

"Is it Regulus Black?" he asked quickly and Remus' face dropped even further.

"NO!" he snapped marching down the stairs with James and Peter bounding after him.

"Sorry, it's just after what happened yesterday there's been some…. Talk…." James winced as Remus stopped at the bottom of the stairs in the empty common room. He stared hard at James.

"What do you mean 'talk'?" Remus swallowed.

"Well…. People have been making speculations about you and who the father is" James replied nervously.

"I see…."

"Yeah they've been asking us if we know but obviously we don't, they've been placing bets on who it is and Regulus was in the number one slot" Peter said quickly, James shot him a very disapproving look.

"Nice to know people are making speculations about me without even asking first" Remus grumbled.

"Don't worry, mate, everything will be alright nobody will say anything as long as you stay with us" James grinned as they left the common room. The second they were outside, James slung an arm around Remus grinning as they strolled down the stairs.

"So, how did you get pregnant anyway, do you still have your boy bits?" Peter asked curiously and Remus burst out laughing partly from embarrassment at the question.

"Yes I do, it was during the summer I stayed round the other father's house and we got drunk, had sex and the second night I took a potion which is for women or gay couples it created an opening behind my balls and we used that on the second time and a rare side effect is a male pregnancy although I didn't know this at the time, so I conceived and now I'm pregnant" Remus replied resting a hand on his stomach as they walked past a crowd of staring Hufflepuff third years.

"How far gone are you?" James asked as they walked into the entrance hall.

"Fifteen weeks, that's nearly four months" Remus replied.

"Do you know what you're having?" asked Peter.

"No, I can find out at my next scan in three weeks if I want to" Remus smiled. They stopped outside of the potions classroom, it was often locked in the mornings so they all had to wait outside for Professor Slughorn to come and open it.

"What are you hoping for?" James asked curiously.

"I don't mind, as long as it's healthy that's the main thing" Remus replied his hand still on his stomach.

"Alright, preggers?" someone called from just down the corridor, a group of Slytherin's from their potions class were standing smirking amongst themselves.

"Just ignore them" James said quietly to Remus.

"How's the baby gonna come out of you, is it gonna burst out your arse?" Mulciber shouted and several people laughed around him.

"No it is not, shut up and fuck off" James snapped as Remus looked away.

"Who's the father, is it you, Potter?" Severus shouted nastily.

"No I am not" James spat back. "You better watch yourself, Snivellus before I hex you into the next century"

"Are you really gonna try anything here with all of us, your pregnant mate and no backup?" Mulciber snorted and the others burst out laughing.

Thankfully Professor Slughorn arrived at that precise moment and opened the classroom allowing them all to file in thus ending the argument.

Sirius arrived ten minutes late, without even so much as a glance in Remus' direction he sat down next to Peter. Remus stared at him for a few moments, something wasn't quite right Sirius seemed unusually tense.

The rest of the day, Remus spent avoiding Sirius as much as possible he wasn't in the mood to speak with him. Everywhere he went people were staring at him and whispering. Occasionally people would walk past and shout 'preggers' or 'faggot' at him, he did the best thing he could given the circumstances and completely ignored them. The rumours were already circulating and people were making all sorts of accusations about Remus and Regulus which clearly wasn't going to help the situation any more no doubt it would push Sirius even further over the edge.

Friday came around quicker than expected, the whole school was twittering on about the pregnancy, everywhere Remus went he heard all sorts of different stories most of them being that Regulus was the father that he'd tricked Remus into getting pregnant, that Remus was a transsexual or a woman, that there was some serious dark magic going on and Sirius was jealous because he fancied Remus, which to be honest was slightly true. Everything was getting out of hand, people were laughing at him everywhere he went, first years would leap out of his way in the corridors shrieking with terror the only people who actually stood by him were, James, Peter Regulus and the teachers. Every time Remus had walked into a different lesson with a teacher that previously didn't know about the pregnancy he felt extremely awkward as they would stare at him and try to subtly ask him questions.

The last lesson of the day had finished and Remus was on his own walking up towards the Gryffindor tower when he was stopped by someone calling his name.

"Mr Lupin" Professor McGonagall said loudly catching his attention. He turned to face her as she hurried up behind him.

"Would you mind if I had a quick word?" she asked politely and Remus nodded. This was all he needed, to be in trouble.

Remus swallowed nervously as he followed her along the corridor and into her office. She closed the door behind him and gestured for him to take a seat in front of her neat desk. Remus watched as she sat in front of him straightening up a few loose papers before turning her attention to him.

"Am I in trouble?" Remus frowned confusedly unsure as to why he was being brought here in the first place.

"No, no I just wanted to have a word with you to see how you were doing, you've been looking terribly down" she said calmly.

"I'm doing okay feeling a bit tired after everything that's happened, but okay" Remus replied staring her straight in the face.

"You are coping alright on your own aren't you?" she asked an expression of worry crossing her face.

"Oh yes it's just what other people are saying, the stories they're making up about me and about Regulus as well it's not helping anything" Remus said slowly.

"And how is Sirius taking all of this?" Professor McGonagall leaned forward slightly in her chair her sharp eyes studying Remus' face.

"I haven't actually spoken to him yet, he hasn't spoken to me properly since he dumped me" Remus sighed.

"I think it would be worth trying to speak to him, he is the child's father and you were such good friends if not a relationship then at least on civil terms with each other for the child's sake you want it to be born into a pleasant world not one where its parents are constantly fighting accusing each other of sleeping around all over the place, sleeping with each other's family members and belting each other across the face in fits of jealous rage" Professor McGonagall said sincerely.

"I want to but I just find it hard to speak to him, I don't want him going off on one again I can't deal with him when he's like that" Remus replied.

"Well take your time on it but it would be worth considering, remember, he lashed out at you without thinking it was his brother he was trying to attack and not you" she said again and he nodded slowly.

"I'll have to think about it, I really want to but I'm not sure about what his reaction will be" Remus replied slowly getting to his feet.

"Take care of yourself, come back and see me if you feel you need to talk and I'll see what I can do" she nodded and Remus smiled at her.

"Thanks, Professor"

"It's no trouble, Remus" she nodded watching him leave the room shutting the door tightly behind him.

It was just gone ten that evening and the library was closing, Remus packed up his things and left with a sigh. Although everybody knew about the baby he still wasn't comfortable going back to the dormitory where Sirius would be sitting laughing and joking with their friends. He wasn't comfortable going back to sit in the dormitory with them when Sirius would be there, their friends would be talking to them and making a fuss over Remus' bump as usual it would be far too awkward with the father sitting right there completely uninterested, not that any of them knew he was the father which only made things even more difficult.

"All alone again I see" a voice commented making Remus jump out of his skin.

"Oh fuck me" Remus gasped clutching his chest as Regulus stepped out in front of him from where he was standing in the dark shadows.

Regulus chuckled lightly.

"How are you getting on, I thought it best to catch you when you were somewhere alone, in private"

"Not so bad, could be better but things are difficult at the moment" Remus sighed.

"Is it all the rumours people are spreading about us?" Regulus raised a fine dark eyebrow and Remus nodded.

"I think it's upsetting Sirius more, he's not taking it well I guess he thinks that it's insulting to his pride" Remus shrugged and Regulus nodded vigorously.

"He's always been like that, threatened by anything and can't stand it when people make speculations against him" Regulus replied.

"Yeah like when they were spreading round about him sleeping with half the girls in the school, he didn't stop the rumours even though they were untrue, even when he claimed to have loved me he didn't stop them and it really hurt but there isn't much I can do about it, the rumours are still there only he doesn't love me anymore" Remus replied he felt tears prickling in the back of his eyes.

"I'm sure he does he's just playing the hard nut so people don't think he's going soft" Regulus said taking a step closer reaching out and touching Remus' arm trying to comfort the boy.

"That's not all…." Remus sniffed clenching his eyes shut so Regulus wouldn't see the tears threatening to escape.

"What do you mean?"

"Today in Transfiguration we had to work in partners he chose to work with some Ravenclaw girl, they were sitting really close and obviously flirting, I was working with Peter at the time he said to take no notice that it was nothing but after the lesson I saw Sirius…. I saw him…. Kissing her outside the classroom, well I think they were kissing he had his back to me and she was against the wall they were really close and it broke my heart" Remus' voice was breaking he was breathing deeply and slowly willing himself not to cry.

"Come here" Regulus said pulling Remus gently into his arms. "He's only doing it to make you jealous, don't let him win or he'll keep it up"

Remus wrapped his arms gently around Regulus burying his face in the younger boy's neck.

"Why does love have to be so painful?" he sniffed and Regulus gently rubbed his back in soothing motions.

"It doesn't have to be, don't let yourself get hurt" Regulus spoke gently trying to calm Remus down.

"And how am I supposed to do that, I love him and he doesn't love me, he doesn't want me and he's moving on even though he knows we have a child on the way, I'm emotional enough as it is with all these hormones going haywire inside me and he hasn't even told anyone that he's the father!" Remus felt a pang of anger clenching at his heart.

"That's enough to upset anyone but listen you have to hold your head up, trust me I've known Sirius all my life we're brothers, he is doing it out of revenge to try and hurt you once he sees he is hurting you then he will do it all the more if he isn't getting a reaction he will stop, like a child" Regulus replied as Remus' breathing slowly returned to normal.

"You're really good at giving people advice, you should work for Witch weekly or the Daily Prophet" Remus smiled drawing back slightly.

"You think so?" Regulus laughed.

"Yeah, I think it would suit you, and it's well-paid" Remus pointed and Regulus nodded looking slightly impressed.

"I'll have to bare that in mind" he grinned.

"Have your friends in Slytherin said anything about talking to me?" Remus asked curiously as they headed towards the staircases together.

"Yeah but they can't stop me and they won't stop being friends with me just because of that, they were more curious as to what was going on but don't worry I haven't told them anything" Regulus said.

"Good because it's Sirius' job to tell people when the time is right if we go around gossiping now then he's only going to get more upset" Remus replied quickly.

Regulus chuckled again. "I know, but try not to upset yourself it's not good for the baby" he said as they stopped on the stairs.

"I'll try" Remus smiled.

"I had better be off I don't want to get caught wandering the corridors and end up with detention" Regulus sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you later then" Remus smiled as they both wrapped their arms around each other in a friendly hug for a few moments before pulling back.

"See you soon" Regulus grinned as they turned and parted ways, Remus headed up the long staircases towards the Gryffindor tower, Regulus down towards the dark Slytherin dungeons.

All in all, Remus was extremely glad of having Regulus as a friend, at least there was someone there who could understand and who knew the paternity of the child, someone he could talk to when he felt down and needed it. He couldn't actually see why Sirius was making Regulus out to be such an awful person, he had done nothing wrong he hadn't called him a half blood he had hugged and kissed him willingly to prove he didn't have a problem with that, mind you, most pure bloods don't have a problem with half-bloods, he had advised him, helped him and proven himself to be extremely trustworthy. There was no other explanation, Sirius was simply jealous of his younger brother, oh Remus didn't doubt the fact that Regulus could turn very nasty if he wanted to, or that he sucked up to their parents every whim but another part of him saw that Regulus was a good person behind all of the barriers, he was a good friend.

"Liquorice wands" Remus said as he approached the portrait of the fat lady. She smiled and swung open for him and he climbed quickly through the portrait hole.

The common room was empty but Remus really didn't feel like sitting there tonight he just wanted to go up into the dormitory and get into bed, forget about all that had happened so far.

Yawning he made his way up the stairs, opening the door to his dormitory he blinked several times. Something wasn't right. There were three empty beds, James and Peter were nowhere to be seen and Sirius' bed was a mess but he wasn't their either. Remus' eyes fell to his own bed where the long red drapes had been drawn shut and there was a faint golden glow coming from inside. His heart skipped a beat.

Drawing his wand he closed the door quietly his heart pounding in his chest as he made his way slowly over towards the bed trying to be as quiet as possible.

He stopped right beside his bed staring at it unsure of what to do, holding out his wand he reached out and pulled the curtain open expecting something or someone to leap out at him or frighten him half to death.

But nothing happened.

He poked his head through the curtains his wand still clutched in his hand they had opened a little way and he gasped.

There were several little candles charmed to float around the bed inside the drapes careful not to touch anything so it wouldn't burn. Remus' eyes dropped to the bed, someone had made it up and fluffed his pillows up against the headboard, there were red rose petals glittering brightly strewn delicately across the covers, it looked extremely romantic.

Remus yelped when a pair of arms wrapped gently around his ribs pulling him backwards against another warm body, a pair of lips pressed to the side of his neck.

"Did I scare you?" Sirius breathed against Remus' ear.

Remus swallowed opening and closing his mouth trying to force some words out "I-I…. yes" he stammered nervously.

"I didn't mean it" Sirius chuckled slightly and Remus blushed confused and not knowing what to do.

"So, do you like it?" Sirius purred pressing his lips to the pulse point of Remus' neck.

"It's lovely, but why-"

"I thought it was time to make it up to you" Sirius grinned against Remus' soft pale skin.

"But you've been ignoring me all week you haven't spoken to me since you dumped me…." Remus swallowed. Sirius chuckled again.

"I haven't been ignoring you, I've been planning this to make it up to you I felt awful all of those things I said to you so I used the chance to make you think I was still upset with you so I could surprise you" Sirius breathed against Remus' skin sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"Does that mean you still love me?" Remus asked nervously heat firing up to his cheeks, he was thankful he only light came from the candles in front of him.

"I never stopped loving you and I hope you forgive me, I really mean it I am terribly sorry I shouldn't have treated you like that" Sirius spoke sincerely turning Remus around to look him straight in the eye.

Remus almost gasped, Sirius stood before him wearing only his trousers and socks, his slender defined torso lightly illuminated in the soft golden light, his long ebony locks falling delicately around his handsome face, his misty grey eyes burning passionately.

"Sirius…." Remus breathed his eyes half closed he gazed up feeling himself melting into Sirius' strong arms.

"So…. Will you let me make it up to you?" Sirius smiled warmly a hand moving up gently to cup Remus' cheek.

"What about James and Peter?" Remus asked quickly.

"They'll be gone half the night, detention with Filch in the forest" Sirius replied quickly. "They did it on purpose, got detention that is, because I asked for a free dormitory so I could make it up to you, so we could…. Talk…." Sirius grinned and Remus couldn't help but smile back.

"So what do you say?" Sirius tilted his head to one side a few strands of deep black hair falling in his eyes.

Without a word, Remus leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips, his arms draping around Sirius' angular shoulders.

A soft moan escapes Remus' lips as Sirius' tongue slipped into his mouth lapping against his own slowly at first before rapidly building into a fierce battle for dominance. Sirius' hands moved slowly and pulled Remus' tie off dropping it to the floor he gently pushed the boy's cloak over his shoulders, a clunk hit the floor as it bag dropped with it to the floor. Remus moaned again feeling Sirius' hands moved and slowly open each of the button's on his school shirt.

Sirius drew back a little way his lips swollen from the kissing as he gazed down at Remus' torso he pushed the shirt carefully over the werewolf's shoulders fully exposing his chest and his growing bump.

"Oh Moony look at your baby bump" Sirius gasped excitedly, he gently ran his fingers over it making Remus' blush madly.

"I'm growing quickly, I get aches in my lower back sometimes where I'm getting bigger" Remus flushed as Sirius moved down and pressed his lips to the bump softly.

"I'll have to give you a massage sometime" Sirius grinned and Remus flushed slightly.

"That would be lovely" he mumbled.

Sirius grinned, moving back up he pressed his lips to Remus' neck softly suckling on his skin. Remus groaned as Sirius' hands rested against his hips moving in slow circles.

"Ngh Sirius" Remus groaned kissing his way down Remus' chest slowly moving to trace his tongue over a rosy pink nipple.

Sirius' fingers moved and slowly opened the front of Remus' trousers, sliding the zipper down tooth by tooth.

Sirius slowly pushed Remus' trousers over his hips allowing them to drop with a soft plump to his ankles. Remus stepped out of them quickly leaning forward he softly pressed his lips to Sirius' pale shoulder.

Remus reached out slowly, popping open the button on the front of Sirius' trousers he slid the zip down and pushed them down Sirius' legs, his eyes fell to his lovers swelling erection straining against the fabric of his navy underwear.

Sirius gently pushed Remus back, pressing their lips together her lay Remus on the bed, the rose petals glittering against his smooth supple skin. Drawing back he moved kneeling over Remus a hand placed at either side of the other boy's head. Sirius moaned at the sight of him, his silky blonde locks falling lightly against the snowy white pillows, his deep blue eyes swirling with arousal, his cheeks lightly flushed his skin smooth and soft.

"You're gorgeous" Sirius breathed leaning in brushing their lips together in a feather light kiss, his moist pink tongue flicking out and tracing along Remus' soft pink lips. A small breathy moan escaped Remus' lips as he slid his tongue out to meet Sirius' gently stroking it with the tip before Sirius leaned in suddenly pushing his tongue fully inside Remus' mouth.

Remus' hands traced tiny circles on Sirius' broad shoulders, slowly tickling their way down to his feet feeling every line and curve, twisting a little to tweak at Sirius' small nipples. Sirius let out a quiet moan as Remus' fingers slowly made their way over his slender stomach brushing over his sides down to his hips, he tucked his thumbs carefully in the waist band of Sirius' underwear, their lips parted and he gazed longingly into Sirius' face.

Sirius tilted his head down slightly his long ebony locks falling in front of his handsome face tickling Remus' cheeks, a smile curled in the corners of his lips. Remus slowly pulled his underwear down, Sirius kicked them the rest of the way off exposing his throbbing erection.

"Really nice" Remus grinned, his hands moving over Sirius' body to gently squeeze Sirius' backside.

"Not as nice as you" Sirius breathed his lips moving to press against the pulse point of Remus' neck he slowly began to kiss his way down the other boy's body, his tongue swirling around the areola of Remus' little pink nipples.

Remus emitted a soft breathy moan his fingers making their way into Sirius' long silky hair as he continued his teasingly slow trail of kisses down Remus' figure, moving over the baby bump carefully he stopped at the waistband of Remus' boxer shorts.

"May I?" Sirius breathed glancing up to catch Remus' gaze, Remus nodded quickly and Sirius grinned pulling his boxers down and off in one swift movement tossing them behind him on the petal clad bed.

Sirius' lips slowly moved again pressing feather light kisses down to the base of Remus' member, he took it gently in his hand sliding his tongue slowly from base to tip and Remus gasped loudly. Sirius' fingers moved slightly cupping Remus' plump testicles massaging them softly in his hand as his swirled his tongue around the leaking slit of Remus' throbbing member lapping up the small amount of clear fluid at the tip.

"Oh fuck, Sirius…." Remus moaned softly his fingers stroking through Sirius' hair.

"You taste amazing" Sirius groaned before taking the head of Remus' member into his mouth suckling on it lightly working his tongue around the sides.

Slowly, Sirius pulled back and Remus groaned in disappointment. He moved up kissing Remus softly on the lips before reaching out onto the bedside table picking up a small bottle of something he pulled back propping himself up between Remus' spread legs on his knees.

Remus gazed happily at Sirius, the romantic glow of the candles casting a golden glow against Sirius' ivory complexion highlighting his every curve. Remus bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan as Sirius looked him straight in the eye a grin spreading across his handsome face exposing those pearly white teeth.

Remus continued to watch Sirius as he poured some of the liquid from the bottle onto his fingers slowly, recapping it he dropped it onto the bedding at Remus' sides his fingers trailing lightly along Remus' perineum and he moaned wiggling his hips slightly at the feeling.

"Please…." Remus whimpered as Sirius' fingers trailed slowly over his tight puckered entrance.

Sirius grinned once again pushing a finger inside slowly halfway inside and Remus gasped at the feeling then moaned. He slowly slid his finger back and forwards before he pushed it fully inside crooking his finger a little to brush against Remus' prostate, the boy cried out in pleasure bucking his hips trying to get Sirius to touch that magical spot again.

A second finger joined the first thrusting into Remus slowly crooking again to massage at his prostate Remus was moaning loudly his eyes clenched shut. Sirius moved his fingers in a scissoring motion spreading him open further.

"Oh gods Sirius, I need you now" Remus gasped spreading his legs further and thrusting his head back against the fluffed fresh pillows.

Sirius chuckled slightly and withdrew his fingers, picking up the bottle of lubricant again he coated his aching erection in the slippery substance. Remus watched him intently holding his legs open wider ready for Sirius to take him.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" Sirius purred moving between Remus' legs an arm resting either side of Remus' head holding himself enough above Remus' bump. Remus blushed slightly and looked away as Sirius grinned, grabbing a pillow he slipped it under Remus' backside holding him up a little bit more as he moved himself back into position over him.

Sirius pressed the tip of his slick leaking member against Remus' tight entrance leaning forward he kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Ready?" Sirius purred.

"Fuck me" Remus blushed biting his bottom lip.

Sirius pushed himself slowly inside half way gasping at the tight heat enveloping his aching member, Remus groaned at the feeling arching his back a little at the mix of pain and pleasure.

Sirius held himself still for a few moments pressing soft sweet kisses to Remus' kiss swollen lips before he began to gently thrust himself inside his lover moaning softly at the sensation.

"You feel fucking amazing, Remus" Sirius moaned as Remus began to relax around him groaning softly with pleasure.

"Harder…." Remus gasped as Sirius picked up his pace a little.

Sirius thrust himself hard into Remus sliding himself fully inside scraping across Remus' sensitive prostate making the boy cry out with pleasure and arch his back off of the bed panting heavily a flash of white appearing before his eyes.

"Oh god, do that again!"

Sirius chuckled thrusting himself deep inside Remus again moaning at the sight of him gasping in pleasure his eyes barely open gazing up at him, his rounded cheeks flushed with excitement his lips swollen from the kissing.

"You're beautiful" Sirius breathed thrusting faster into Remus who was gasping and moaning on the bed clutching the sheets in his tightly balled fists he lifted his legs up slightly so they were just raised off of the bed.

"So are you, fuck, I love the feeling of you deep inside me" Remus moaned loudly as Sirius began to pound into him.

The air was filled with their loud gasps and moans of pleasure, Sirius picked up his pace again slamming himself into his lover roughly listening to his lovers cries of pleasure.

A familiar warmth was spreading through his nether regions as his climax built rapidly, thrusting harder and faster slamming into Remus' prostate he could feel himself close.

"Remus I'm gonna cum" Sirius groaned quickening his pace again.

One, two, three hard thrusts later and Sirius cried out "REMUS!" before pulsing deep inside his boyfriend's body filling him to the brim.

"SIRIUS" Remus screamed thrusting his head back against the pillows as he ejaculated in thick white spurts between them.

Sirius withdrew himself slowly before rolling off to lie beside Remus panting for breath. He carefully pulled the boy into his strong arms yanking the covers up over them.

"Sirius that was…. Amazing" Remus breathed an enormous grin spreading across his face as he snuggled up to the other male's chest.

"I know I had you screaming my name" Sirius smiled warmly kissing Remus on the tip of his nose. Remus blushed again.

"Thank you for all of this" Remus smiled.

"Don't worry about it I wanted to make it up to you and I'm guessing I did?"

Remus nodded vigorously. "Surprised the hell out of me though I wasn't expecting this tonight, or any other night in fact"

"Well now you can have this as often as you wish" Sirius smirked kissing Remus on the lips once again.

"Ooh I'll have to hold you to that, there is one thing I would like you to do thought" Remus spoke tracing the lines of Sirius' chest with his left index finger.

"What's that?"

"Apologise to Regulus" Remus looked him straight in the eye and swallowed nervously.

"If it'll make you happy I'll pull down his trousers and kiss his bare arse and beg for forgiveness" Sirius smiled and Remus laughed.

"As long as you apologise for beating him almost unconscious for no reason then I don't mind how you do it" Remus smiled and Sirius nodded with a grin.

"As you wish"

They lay in silence just enjoying each other's company for a while before Remus felt himself beginning to doze off.

"I should-"Sirius began.

"No, stay here with me tonight, I don't care what the others think" Remus sighed happily still curled up in Sirius' arms.

"Are you sure you're ready for them to know? I didn't tell them what I was planning tonight…." Sirius raised an eyebrow but Remus just shrugged.

"I'm too relaxed and too happy right now to care" he smiled gazing up at Sirius and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"I really do love you Remus I am so sorry for what I did to you, I feel like such an idiot" Sirius sighed stroking the side of Remus' face gazing into his pretty blue eyes.

"I love you too, Sirius, it's all forgotten now what was said and what happened, I am not in love with your brother I am in love with you I am having your baby not his we're just friends please trust me" Remus said in a serious tone.

"I do trust you, it's just Regulus I don't trust" Sirius sighed.

"Then learn to, for my sake?" Remus pouted slightly and Sirius chuckled.

"Ooh for you I'll have to make an effort" Sirius grinned.

It wasn't long before they drifted off into a warm comfortable slumber in each other's arms wondering what the next day would bring when the others realised they had spent the night together….


	6. Chapter 6

The early morning sunlight spilled lightly through the gap in the drawn heavy scarlet drapes of Remus' bed, lightly caressing his soft peacefully sleeping features. Sirius' arms were still wrapped around Remus' peacefully sleeping form from behind.

The dark haired boys eyes fluttered open as he yawned quietly still in a dream-like state, he reached up and rubbed his tired eyes before draping his arms back around Remus with a smile. He softly began to kiss the back of Remus' exposed neck cuddling up to him further. Remus' eyes slowly cracked open and he blinked, the first thing he noticed was he was not alone there was someone else lying behind him, kissing his neck brushing up against him, the memories of last night came flooding back and he moaned softly with pleasure.

"Someone sounds happy this morning" Sirius chuckled quietly against his ear.

"I feel bloody brilliant" Remus smiled a light rosy blush staining the apples of his cheeks.

"Amazing what great sex can do for you, isn't it" Sirius breathed sending shudders down Remus' spine.

"I agree, we should definitely do that more often" Remus smirked cheekily.

"And that we shall" Sirius kissed the back of his neck again. Reaching out, Remus tugged on the curtain pull and the drapes swung open.

Sirius continued to playfully kiss the back of Remus' neck pressing himself up against Remus' warm back. Neither one of them looked up even as the bathroom door opened and James emerged his mouth falling open with shock at the sight of the two boys lying naked together in Remus' bed.

"Whoa…."

"Morning, Prongs" Sirius beamed as Peter opened his own curtains sitting up in bed he stared confusedly at them for a few moments.

"Morning Padfoot…. Why are you and Moony in bed together?" he blinked confusedly.

"I'll give you three guesses, come on, you can do it" Sirius smirked entangling his legs with Remus' under the warm covers his arms still draped around him.

"You two slept together? As in…. _slept _together?" James asked looking from one to the other, Remus was blushing furiously but Sirius just looked even more thoroughly pleased with himself.

"And…." Sirius raised his eyebrows gesturing James to continue.

James' hazel eyes widened. "Y-you're the father?" he gasped pointing at Sirius who chuckled and nodded pressing his lips to the back of Remus' neck again.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the father, and Moony why didn't you say it was Sirius?" James asked his brows knotting together confusedly and he sat down on his bed trying to make sense of it all. His two best friends had been sleeping together, had made a baby together, were continually fighting, Regulus was getting involved and now they were back in bed with each other?

"Because I wasn't ready and because it didn't seem right to tell you just yet, everything was going badly wrong for a while but we've sorted it all out now" Sirius smiled and Remus nodded.

"That's good to hear, what about your brother, aren't you still upset about him?" Peter asked curiously.

Sirius went silent for a few moments and Remus swallowed.

"No I'm not, Remus is more important" Sirius replied kissing Remus' neck again with a smile on his face.

"Well anyway, hurry up and get dressed so we can go and get something to eat, I'm starved" James said flopping down on his bed to wait for the others.

Remus reached into the side drawer of his bedside table pulling out two pairs of underwear he handed a pair to Sirius before shoving his own pair under the covers and sliding them on.

Throwing back the covers the two boys got out of bed and began to dress themselves in casual clothing. Remus unfortunately could only fit into his school trousers and a baggy brown hoody, his bump still showing through it a way.

Twenty minutes later they were washed and dressed, ready to go. James let out a great sigh a Peter fumbled to get his shoes on. Heading out of the door they passed through the common room, a few first years were sitting doing homework around the table and talking quietly amongst themselves as Remus passed. They climbed through the portrait hole and out onto the stair cases.

"How was your detention last night?" Sirius smirked and James rolled his eyes playfully.

"Nothing too difficult for us we were collecting some herbs and such for the potions stores, it was quite horrible actually it was freezing cold and Filch kept shouting at us and waving his lantern about in case anything came by" James winced slightly and Sirius laughed.

"Ah well Moony and I had a pretty good night" Sirius smirked his fingers entwining with Remus' as they walked across the entrance hall, Remus blushed furiously and looked away.

"Too much information" James shuddered as they walked into the great hall.

A few heads turned to see Sirius holding onto Remus' hand as they walked down to the Gryffindor table and took their seats. A renowned mix of whispers rang out, once again, more speculations.

"Sirius everyone is staring" Remus whispered, discreetly glancing around as Sirius draped his arm around Remus' lower back piling food into his plate.

"Let them, I'm not ashamed, are you?" Sirius raised a dark eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Remus shook his head his cheeks still lightly flushed.

Tucking into his usual fruit and toast Remus began to relax, people were still staring at them, Sirius' arm still resting on his hip. He glanced up at the Slytherin table and spotted Regulus sitting laughing amongst his friends, Severus, Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes, Evan and several other boy's.

Regulus threw his head back and laughed, turning slightly he spotted Remus and smiled broadly at him. Remus couldn't help but smile back before leaning closer to Sirius.

"You remember our little agreement?" Remus asked in a low voice.

Sirius stared at him for a few moments and sighed glancing over at Regulus who had resumed conversation with his friends.

"Alright…." Sirius grumbled.

"Only apologise if you actually mean it, and do it properly" Remus replied looking Sirius straight in the eye.

The look of a light clicking on in Sirius' head crossed his face, he leaned in and kissed Remus quickly on the lips before getting slowly to his feet and clearing his throat loudly. He backed away from the bench and Remus watched him closely feeling very apprehensive about what Sirius was going to do to his little brother.

"OOOHHHH REGULUS!" Sirius shouted a maniacal grin spreading across his face as he literally went skipping over to the Slytherin table. "Regulus!" he called again skipping closer to his brother whose face dropped. Regulus jumped to his feet whipping out his wand looking terrified but Sirius stopped in front of him still grinning excitedly. Some of the other students had turned to watch with anticipation.

"Oh Reg, I am so sorry for hurting you, I know you wasn't trying to fuck my beautiful, pregnant boyfriend" Sirius flung his arms to the side gesturing towards Remus making the boy blush before he threw his arms around his terrified looking brother pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Regulus shrieked with fright and tried to pull loose, his wand falling from his grasp.

"I want you to know that I didn't mean to beat you unconscious, I just got carried away with myself you know how it is, family shagging pregnant lovers and all that crap" Sirius practically yelled in his brother's pale face, people were staring at Sirius like he had gone completely mad.

"What have you been smoking?" Regulus asked looking very alarmed as Sirius threw his arms around him again grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Why, I haven't been smoking anything, Regulus my gorgeous baby brother" Sirius squeezed him almost painfully tight. The other Slytherin's mouths were hanging open with shock they didn't know whether they should help Regulus or leave him to it.

"But-"

"You forgive me don't you?" Sirius asked pulling back slightly staring at his brother with wide grey eyes, their resemblance was quite surprising.

"I-I umm"

"Don't say anything; the look on your face is forgiveness enough!" Sirius grinned flashing his pearly white teeth at his very confused, very frightened brother.

Sirius leaned in grabbing his brother by the face he kissed him firmly and very roughly on the lips, Regulus' eyes widened even more and he let out a terrified squeak before Sirius pulled back and skipped back off towards the Gryffindor table waving over his shoulder at his wide eyed, dumb struck little brother.

Sirius dropped back into his seat next to Remus a large smug grin on his face people were definitely staring at him now.

"Sirius what are you playing at?" Remus whispered a Sirius draped his arm back around his waist.

"I apologised, like you wanted me to" Sirius replied in a serious tone of voice.

"Only if you meant it!" Remus replied.

"I did mean it" Sirius blinked, his face void of all silly expressions.

Remus stared at him for a few moments Sirius leaned in slowly and kissed him. James and Peter made some playful gagging noises in response to seeing their two best friends kissing at the breakfast table.

They drew back slowly smiling at each other.

"And you're not allowed to kiss anyone else, especially not the way you kiss me!" Remus pouted slightly his brows furrowed.

"Jealous?" Sirius smirked and Remus' mouth fell open, he batted Sirius playfully on the arm.

"Am not!"

"Ohh I think you are, Moons" Sirius chuckled.

"You be quiet or you won't get your treat later on" Remus flushed turning his attention back to his breakfast.

"Treat?" Sirius' eyes were sparkling excitedly. "What kind of treat are we talking about here?" he raised an eyebrow curiously.

Remus gave him a look that sent shivers down his spine.

"Ohhhh Moony" Sirius was almost slobbering with excitement onto the table.

Just over two weeks had passed and it was the night before the eighteen week scan, Remus had received his second reminder for it the same morning at breakfast from Madame Pomfrey by owl. He sat on his bed, his legs stretched out in front of him wearing his knee length beige nightshirt reading through the next chapter of his pregnancy book.

It was really quite a useful book it contained plenty of detail of what was happening with his body at the moment, week by week.

Remus was now eighteen weeks pregnant and growing quickly, his stomach was quite rounded and becoming a more prominent bump. He was feeling better in general and starting to really enjoy the pregnancy despite the behaviour of the other students, some would continue to come up to him and ask him questions, shout abuse at him, laugh at them and even during meals sometimes they would throw bits of food at him shouting things like 'eat up fatty', and then Sirius would be on his feet ready to start another fight with Remus trying his best to hold him in his seat.

James and Peter were down in the common room, James was helping Peter with his transfiguration homework and surprisingly Transfiguration was Peter's best subject, although he was still way out of league from the others.

The bathroom door opened and Sirius came strolling out in his pyjama bottoms, his chest fully exposed. He smirked, making his way over to Remus' bed he sat down beside him wrapping his arms around the werewolf.

"I think you're becoming obsessed with that book" he chuckled glancing down at the diagrams on the pages of the baby.

"Did you know out baby is five and a half inches long, and the bones are getting much stronger this week so baby can kick properly" Remus smiled his eyes scanning over the pages of his book.

"You are starting to get big" Sirius smiled his fingers gently stroking over Remus' stomach.

"Eighteen week scan tomorrow, are you looking forward to it?" Remus asked closing his book and resting it on the bed beside him gazing into Sirius' handsome features.

"Very, what's it like?" Sirius asked tilting his head to one side slightly.

"Well Madame Pomfrey put some gel on my stomach and then pressed the scanner to it and the picture of the baby appears on the screen, she checks it and tells me what's going on, she says we can find out what we're having" Remus replied as Sirius' fingers moved up to gently stroke his face. "That is, if you want to find out what sex the baby is…." He added quickly.

Sirius smiled.

"Do you?"

"Yeah in a way I do, but I also kind of want to leave it a surprise, you?" Remus asked brightly.

"I'd like to know what the baby is, and if we know we can start buying things specifically for the sex" Sirius replied kissing Remus softly on the lips.

"Yeah my mum has been saving up for a few weeks now so when I let her know what I'm having she can go out and buy things" Remus smiled as Sirius kissed him again.

"That reminds me, I've decided to tell my mum about you and the baby" Sirius said slowly.

Remus was quiet and swallowed nervously.

"When?"

"When you're five months pregnant" Sirius replied in a low voice leaning in for another kiss.

"Two weeks then?" Remus asked their lips barely touching and Sirius nodded capturing them softly again.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Sirius smiled kissing him again. "Your skin is really glowing your hair is so bright and blonde you look really hot" Sirius purred drawing Remus' bottom lip into his mouth nipping lightly on it.

Remus blushed furiously as Sirius' tongue lightly flicked against his lips.

"Thank you" Remus mumbled against Sirius' warm tender lips.

"It's called a pregnancy glow isn't it?"

Remus nodded his tongue poking out slightly to rub against Sirius'.

"Pregnancy suits you" Sirius smiled against Remus' lips.

Remus suddenly jumped a hand moving to rest on his stomach.

"OH!"

Sirius pulled back frowning, looking at the unreadable expression on Remus' face.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly looking from Remus' face to his stomach.

"I-I felt it move, a little flutter inside me" Remus' face spread into a wide grin and he gasped slightly at the feeling.

"You're joking…." Sirius grinned excitedly but Remus shook his head.

"No I'm not, I felt the baby move inside me, wow, it feels so amazing" Remus beamed excitedly his hand gently massaging his stomach.

"Oh, Remus" Sirius grinned wrapping his arms around him pulling him into another kiss.

"Sirius I love you" Remus sighed happily pulling the bed covers up over them snuggling down, Sirius barely letting him move for the amount of kisses he was pressing all over his face.

"I love you too, Remus" Sirius replied through kisses

The next morning Sirius was up early, he showered and dressed himself eagerly feeling both excited and very nervous for the scan. It was the first time he'd actually witness a scan seeing as Remus didn't invite him to the last one, in fact he didn't even know Remus was pregnant when he had the scan.

He lay out Remus' clothes on the foot of the bed James laughed at him shaking his head as he did so.

"What?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"You're getting really carried away with this, Padfoot" James smirked and Sirius stuck his tongue out at him playfully.

"I just want everything to be nice for Moony" Sirius replied folding the other boys cloak onto the bed covers with the rest of his clothes.

"You escort him to the toilet and you always try to carry his bag for him" James raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Sod off" Sirius laughed moving around and climbing onto the bed beside Remus' still sleeping form. He wrapped his arms gently around him and shook him awake.

"Remus…. Remus…. Time to wake up gorgeous" Sirius spoke softly into his lover's ear. Remus stirred a little and groaned furrowing his light coloured eyebrows.

"Come on gorgeous, time to get up" Sirius sank his teeth into the supple exposed skin of Remus' neck.

Remus' eyes fluttered open and he turned to bury his face in Sirius' chest.

"Morning, Padfoot" he smiled as Sirius pressed a kiss to the top of his fluffy head.

"Come on, Moons, it's time to get up, first scan in half an hour" Sirius beamed excitedly shaking Remus again hoping he wasn't about to fall back to sleep.

Remus yawned rubbing his tired eyes. "I know I can't wait" he smiled up at Sirius before climbing out of bed. Sirius sat watching as Remus dressed in his school robes.

A few minutes later Remus was washed and ready to go.

"Don't wait around for us we'll see you first lesson because we might be a bit late, we have a baby scan" Sirius beamed taking Remus by the hand.

"I hope everything goes well" James nodded.

"Let us know what you're having too" Peter added quickly and the two boys grinned at one another.

"Alright, see you later" Remus waved as they left the dormitory. Heading through the common room they were far too excited to care about the other students staring at them as usual, they headed out of the portrait hole and onto the stairs.

"What do you think we're having?" Remus asked excitedly as they walked down the stairs hand in hand towards the hospital wing.

"I honestly have no idea doesn't it say anything in your book about guessing the baby's gender?" Sirius asked curiously glancing at his lover who furrowed his brows thoughtfully.

"Well there are some examples of old wives tales that muggles used to believe in, some witches do too, there are some more proven facts that might lean towards a boy or a girl…." Remus began pondering over the thought.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Sirius smiled.

"Well for example, the way you hold a coffee mug, sounds silly I know but it's an old wives tale, and the way you carry yourself too as in your balance and general movements" Remus replied.

"Go on"

"Well there's also the size and shape of your bump, apparently some baby boys are carried lower and girls higher, apparently you tend to be larger if you're carrying a girl" Remus began with a sigh resting a hand on his stomach. "But there are other things that you can guess from such as the heart rate, girls have a higher heart rate than boy's oh and of course if you can remember when you conceived and into the finer details of the fathers bodily temperature…." Remus blushed slightly.

"This is all very confusing" Sirius laughed as they walked along the corridor towards the hospital wing.

"Yeah there's some other stuff about what type of foods you crave, sweet or salty" Remus chuckled.

"Oh dear, well, I guess this is it" Sirius grinned nervously stopping outside the door to the hospital wing.

Remus nodded. "Indeed it is, ready?"

"Ready" Sirius kissed Remus' cheek before pushing the door open and they both stepped inside.

Closing the door, both boys headed into the room where they were greeted by a rather enthusiastic Madame Pomfrey who looked from one to the other a slight expression of surprise on her face before she smiled.

"Good morning, boys" she greeted.

"Good morning Madame Pomfrey" Sirius grinned flashing her those dazzling white teeth.

"If you'll follow me, everything is already set up for you" she nodded towards the white curtain which had been fully drawn around the usual bed.

Remus and Sirius followed quickly after her, behind the curtain Remus hopped up to sit on the edge of the bed watching the nurse pull the curtain fully closed around them so no unexpected onlookers would get any sort of view.

"How have you been feeling recently, Remus?" Madame Pomfrey asked unlocking the bottom drawer of the cabinet.

"I've been feeling absolutely fine, I've actually been feeling really good recently despite other people's behaviour I feel better in myself" Remus replied watching her pull some things from the drawer.

"Good, you have your pregnancy glow I see which is great, your body is responding well to the pregnancy and you've had no more trouble with your transformations?" the nurse asked again snapping on a clean pair of latex gloves.

"No I've been feeling better after them too, my symptoms seem to be less since I've fallen pregnant" Remus replied happily. It was true they had lessened due to the fact of the pregnancy he hadn't hurt himself once not even a scratch. Of course he couldn't remember what he did in wolf form as he had lost his human mind but he had a feeling it wasn't anything harmful, perhaps sleeping or wandering about in the shrieking shack.

"That's good, if you'll lie back for me please and fully expose your navel" she gave a quick wave to the bed gesturing him to lie back against the clean fluffed pillows.

Sirius moved around the left hand side of the bed watching Remus make himself comfortable opening the front of his trousers, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it open and holding his clothes well out of the way his growing bump clearly standing out through his pale skin.

"You've definitely grown, you'll notice as the weeks pass now you'll get bigger and gain a little more weight all over which is perfectly normal, make sure you are getting plenty enough to eat" she continued squeezing a decent amount of the gel clear onto his exposed navel.

"Yeah I can feel it now too, all my clothes are shrinking which reminds me" Remus turned to Sirius. "Make sure I write home and ask mum to send me some more money and some bigger clothes because I'm stuck in my school uniform which is becoming increasingly snug and only one or two other things, only my school trousers fit"

Sirius chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, I've got some money in my trunk I've been keeping it my mother still sends me some every week or so I thought it would come in useful for baby things, you can get some new clothes with that if you want" Sirius grinned watching Madame Pomfrey spread the gel around his boyfriend's stomach with her gloved fingers.

"Sirius no, if it's for the baby then I'd rather you spent it on that or whatever you want, my mum and dad can always send me extra clothes they aren't expensive" Remus smiled.

"But I _want _to buy you things so you're comfortable, it's Christmas next week and I'm allowed back in Hogsmeade then so we can go and get some stuff" Sirius said excitedly and Remus sighed.

"A day out sounds nice" he smiled back.

Madame Pomfrey flipped the ultrasound on, lifting up the scanner she held it above Remus' navel.

"Are you two ready?" she asked looking from one to the other Sirius took Remus' hand in his own feeling nervous.

"We're ready" Remus grinned and she pressed it down onto his skin, moving it around a little they watched as the picture of the little baby moving and flickering appeared on the screen.

Sirius gasped as the image on the screen came into focus.

"Oh Remus…." He breathed squeezing his lover's hand gently staring at the baby moving on the screen.

"That's the baby the heartbeat is nice and strong" Madame Pomfrey began as the two boys grinned at one another. "The baby is twelve centimetres which is about five and a half inches in length and weighs about six or seven ounces"

"You might be interested to know that baby can suck their thumb now" she added and both boys smiled warmly. A loud sound of train wheels on tracks filled the air around them, it was coming from the ultra sound machine.

"That noise is the baby's heartbeat I thought you might like to hear it, it sounds fine" Madame Pomfrey smiled as their faces spread into wide grins of excitement.

"It's amazing…." Sirius breathed.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Pomfrey asked looking from one to the other.

Remus and Sirius looked to one another and smiled.

"Yes please" Remus grinned feeling Sirius clutch his hand tighter with excitement.

Madame Pomfrey moved the scanner around staring at the monitor screen and a smile broke out on her face.

"It's a girl" she said excitedly.

"Oh Moony it's a girl" Sirius grinned throwing his arms around his lover kissing him on the top of the head. Madame Pomfrey laughed lightly at the sight.

"It is indeed and you'll be pleased to know she is perfectly fine" the nurse smile removing the scanner and pressing a button on the machine which whirred.

Pomfrey handed Remus a tissue and discarded her gloves as he wiped himself clean, Sirius being determined to help replaced his clothes properly for him and helped him sit up earning a loud chuckle from Remus.

"Sirius I'm not that big yet" he laughed as Sirius hurried around to the other side of the bed to help him to his feet.

"No but you're fragile" Sirius replied as Madame Pomfrey handed them two scan photo's each.

"Thank you" Remus grinned looking at the moving baby photos of their daughter kicking her little legs.

"You'll probably be feeling your first movements anytime now" Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"I already have, last night she was moving around inside me" Remus grinned resting a hand on his bump.

"That's wonderful, now, is there anything you want to ask me about, any questions at all?" she asked again.

"I've been getting a little heart burn and my ankles are slightly swollen, my pregnancy book says that's normal but is there anything I can do about it?" Remus asked tucking the photos into his cloak pocket and getting to his feet, Sirius took him gently by the hand again.

"Try things such as peppermint tea, having a nap and eating slowly, spicy or hot foods will make it worse as will heavy meals and fizzy drinks" Madame Pomfrey replied and Remus nodded. "The swollen ankles is just water retention try a small amount of exercise and a massage it should help, it will wear off but it's going to return towards the end of your pregnancy"

"Okay thank you very much" Remus nodded.

"Yeah, thanks" Sirius added quickly with a grin.

"It's no trouble boys, remember any problems or anything you're concerned about come and see me, your next scan will be at twenty four weeks which is six months" Pomfrey smiled.

"Okay, thanks again" Remus nodded as they headed over towards the door.

Leaving the hospital wing, Sirius gently wrapped his arms around Remus holding him carefully in his arms.

"Moony…." He breathed softly kissing Remus' neck making him blush as a group of seventh year Ravenclaw boys walked past staring at them.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus chuckled as his lover held him close.

"Giving you a cuddle, I'm trying to be gentle with you I don't want to hurt you or the baby" Sirius replied pulling back to gaze into Remus' face.

"You won't I'm not that fragile you can hug me properly, you won't hurt me" Remus chuckled as Sirius kissed him on the cheek.

"Shall we get some breakfast?" Sirius asked quickly and Remus nodded with a smile. Kissing him softly on the lips he took him by the hand as they headed towards the stairs.

"Can you believe it, Remus, a daughter" Sirius said excitedly.

"I know, my mum is going to be so excited" Remus grinned as they headed down the stairs and into the entrance hall.

"I don't know as I can say the same about mine" Sirius laughed and Remus cringed, he knew Mrs Black would explode when she found out about the baby, her son getting another boy, whom is both half blood _and_ half breed.

"Hey don't look so worried, I'm not planning on telling her for another two weeks, that's half a month you don't need to worry" Sirius smiled as they walked into the great hall sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Well your brother is accepting of us, but he doesn't know about my, umm, other problem, but your mother is…. Different…." Remus said awkwardly.

"She isn't going to hurt you, she will have a fit at me though but she has a right to know eventually" Sirius spoke casually shovelling food into his mouth.

"What if she disowns you?" Remus said worriedly.

Sirius shrugged.

"So what if she does, you're more important" Sirius smiled kissing Remus on the cheek. He relaxed slightly, he should have known that Sirius would choose his own baby over his family, the way he spoke about the and the frightfully malicious things he told Remus about his mother in particular were enough to make anyone's stomach churn, but Sirius seemed to relaxed and normal about it like it's all he's ever known, no kindness or love. Remus knew it was a different story for his brother, he saw some of the extravagant things sent to him from his parents who spoiled him rotten with money, clothes, trinkets, enormous letters to him and how much they loved him and how proud they were of him whereas Sirius got nothing, except the occasional howler but that was only occasionally.

The first few lessons passed quickly and before they knew it lunch time had arrived. Remus was glad when it did because being pregnant made him feel even hungrier than usual, every day he would eat three large meals and then after dinner he would have to go and take a nap because he'd be too tired to do anything else.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table in their usual seats.

"So, you still haven't told us, what are you having?" James asked eagerly watching Remus shovel warm chips into his mouth.

Sirius and Remus looked to one another for a moment smiling excitedly.

"It's a girl" Sirius said excitedly as smiles broke out on James and Peter's faces.

"So the little mini Marauder's a girl?" Peter asked again pausing his lunch.

"Yeah and she's perfectly healthy too" Remus smiled feeling Sirius squeeze the top of his thigh as he rested a hand gently on his stomach.

"That's good, so what are you going to name her?" James asked excitedly.

"Haven't decided yet, but I thought of a name I really like" Remus replied grinning to Sirius.

"What's that?" Peter asked excitedly looking from one to the other.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Sirius grinned and Peter pouted with annoyance.

"What? Why won't you tell us?" James demanded frowning.

"Because it's more fun to make you wait" Remus chuckled.

A few days had passed and the four Marauders were sitting at the breakfast table talking amongst each other when Remus' owl flew down dropping a large package onto the table landing beside it with a letter between its sharp beak.

"Thanks" Remus said taking the letter, the owl snatched up a piece of bread crust and took off once again.

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked curiously as Remus ripped the letter open unfolding it quickly he began to read.

_Dear Remus;_

_Congratulations! How wonderful a baby daughter will be so lovely I can't wait to meet her, your father is looking forward to it too, in fact he's coming shopping with me this weekend to buy some cute little baby things for her. _

_I hope you're feeling well and I hope Sirius is doing well too. Make sure you're getting plenty to eat and plenty of sleep otherwise you'll be tired I remember how it was when I had you, I can't even imagine being a teenaged boy with raging hormones then getting pregnant and having to deal with that on top of everything else you must be beside yourself. Remember if things get too much you can always come home for the weekend or something I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't mind that seeing as you're expecting. _

_The clothes you asked for are in the parcel, I sent you them plenty big enough so you wouldn't have grown out of them by next week. I know you'll be growing quickly so I made sure all of the trousers are elasticated. I have also sent you some money._

_Take time to put your feet up, take care of yourself. _

_Love Mum and Dad x_

"Your mum is so caring" Sirius commented slightly surprised as he peered at the letter in Remus' hands.

"She's really excited about the baby" Remus replied awkwardly knowing Sirius never got anything like that from his own mother and father, that they hardly ever write to him.

"That's good and now you have lots of more comfortable clothes to wear which reminds me, are we still on for Hogsmeade at the weekend, last one before Christmas?" Sirius asked eagerly and Remus nodded quickly.

"Of course, I'm kind of glad to stay here for Christmas, at least the castle will be nice and empty so I can walk around without getting stared at like a caged animal" Remus sighed happily at the thought.

"I? You mean we" Sirius corrected and Remus stared at him.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

"We, I'm staying here with you of course" Sirius grinned and Remus' mouth fell open with surprise.

"Are you serious?" Remus gasped, he had thought he was spending Christmas on his own this year, his parents would be going to visit other relatives for Christmas and Remus didn't feel up to travelling and having his family all over him and his stomach.

"Sirius, Remus, my name is Sirius" the boy smirked and Remus batted his arm playfully laughing.

"Yes I am staying" Sirius said quickly and Remus smiled.

"Good"

"I can't say the same for either of us, we're going home for Christmas" James butted in and Peter nodded.

"Yeah as much as we'd like to, we can't" Peter added.

"Well…. One good thing comes out of that…." Remus spoke slowly glancing at Sirius through half lidded eyes.

"Free dormitory all the time…." Sirius was literally salivating at the thought making Remus blush furiously. This was definitely going to be a fun Christmas….


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend arrived with the blink of an eye and the students were buzzing with excitement. More decorations were put up around the castle and students were talking eagerly about their final Hogsmeade visit and the train journey home the next day most of them were already packed.

Sirius and Remus lay sprawled side by side on Remus' bed up in the Gryffindor dormitory their lips pressed firmly together tongues swirling rhythmically against one another and hands stroking everywhere.

James threw the last of his things into his trunk and pretended to gag at the sight of them.

"Can you two just get a room or at least wait until tomorrow when Pete and I have gone before you do things like that?" he smirked.

Reluctantly they pulled their lips apart by a mere inch so Sirius could speak.

"We've got a room, don't like it go downstairs and trust me mate, we could be doing a whole lot worse than this" Sirius smirked and Remus laughed at the expression of horror written across James' face.

"No doubt in my mind you will…. Make use of the silence whilst we're away for Christmas" James wrinkled his nose shutting his trunk and locking it firmly.

"Don't worry Prongs, we will" Sirius grinned leaning in and kissing Remus on the lips once again.

"Spare me the gory details" James laughed as the two continued their petting session.

The next morning Remus awoke to find Sirius' lips on the back of his neck pressing firm and insistent kisses to his soft exposed skin. Their legs were thoroughly entangled under the covers, Sirius' hands roaming up and down his thighs something hard was pressing into the crevice of his backside and Remus groaned leaning back into Sirius' touch.

"Good morning sexy" Sirius purred sinking his teeth into Remus' neck.

"Good morning, Padfoot" Remus shuddered with excitement as Sirius' fingers pushed up under the hem of his night shirt and slowly began to stroke the inside of his thighs.

"Mm, feeling a little excited are we?" Sirius smirked, his fingers crawling further between Remus' legs.

Remus spread his legs eagerly and bit back a soft moan that threatened to escape. "Maybe I am" he breathed as Sirius' fingers stroked lightly over his hard member.

"Well in that case, fancy taking a little ride on the Sirius express?" Sirius purred and Remus shuddered, a grin spreading across his face.

"I thought you'd never ask" he breathed. Sitting himself up he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sirius' as the other boy grasped the hem of his nightshirt and pulled it up swiftly over his head leaving him completely naked.

Sirius wasted no time pulling his boxers down and off exposing his throbbing leaking erection, small glistening trails trickling down the sides of his aching member as he gazed longingly up at Remus who blushed slightly at the sight his own member giving an excited jump.

Remus moved forward kneeling over Sirius he leaned back so he was kneeling at Sirius' hips taking the hard member in his hand he pressed it to the tight pucker of his arse.

With a soft moan Remus pushed himself down on Sirius' erection not stopping until it was all the way inside and he sat comfortably in Sirius' lap heat firing up to his already stained cheeks.

"Beautiful" Sirius panted his eyes wide from the sudden heat and tightness enveloping his member.

"So full" Remus breathed as he gently began to rock his hips his hands planted carefully on Sirius' chest to help support him as he gasped in pleasure.

Sirius moaned his hands resting on Remus' hips as he bucked up to meet his every thrust watching the expressions of pleasure washing over the other boy's features.

Remus began to pick up his pace pushing himself harder against Sirius' member, Sirius thrust up hard into him and Remus couldn't hold back the cry as Sirius slammed hard into his prostate emitting a loud moan of his own.

"Oh gods, Sirius…." Remus moaned as his lover held him by the hips and began to buck furiously into his tight hot entrance hitting his prostate with almost every thrust. Remus could barely contain the cries that were threatening to escape as he felt warmth spreading through his nether regions, he was getting close.

"Sirius…. Oh gods…. I'm close…." He groaned as the dark haired boy grinned madly his face washed with pleasure as he continued to thrust almost violently into Remus' entrance.

"It's okay I'm close…." Sirius moaned thrusting himself deep a few more times before completely burying himself inside Remus' arse.

The other boy's eyes snapped wide open as he felt Sirius firing what felt like a fountain of cum inside him, he was almost unbearably full as he cried out Sirius' name ejaculating in thick spurts it landed on Sirius' stomach and chest.

Both boys were panting for breath gazing into each other's eyes the scent of sweat and sex filling the air around them, the drawn curtains shielding them from the outside light.

Slowly Remus began to lift himself up feeling Sirius' softening member slowly leaving him.

"Turn around" Sirius said quickly and Remus obeyed, crawling around so his backside was facing Sirius he blushed a little.

"Spread yourself" Sirius slapped him playfully on his backside. Reaching back, Remus spread himself open and Sirius groaned watching the silver trails leaking from Remus' tiny pink pucker.

Remus gasped as he felt Sirius' fingers moving over his tight entrance through the thick trails leaking from him, he felt slightly embarrassed to be spread and examined in such an intimate way but enjoyed it all the same.

He moaned quietly feeling Sirius' middle finger slip inside of him sliding back and forth encouraging some of his semen to leak out and he groaned again.

"You have no idea how hot this is" Sirius breathed slipping a second finger inside to tease his whimpering lover.

"Tell me, Remus, have you ever played with yourself like this?" Sirius smirked at the shudder that visibly ran down Remus' spine.

Remus mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, Moony, didn't quite hear you?" Sirius smirked pushing his fingers in as far as they could reach.

"Yes…." Remus breathed as Sirius held his fingers still.

"Tell me about it, when, and what did you imagine while you were doing it?" Sirius groaned sliding his fingers back and forth a little making Remus hiss and shudder.

Remus swallowed hard.

"In the summer, ah, start of term…." Remus began as Sirius' fingers curved ever so slightly brushing against his prostate.

"Yes, go on" Sirius bit his bottom lip watching the way Remus opened and stretched around his intruding fingers.

"Thought about you…. Imagined you doing things to me, imagined it was your- ah- cock, stretching me, opening me, fucking me and filling me" Remus shuddered as Sirius slipped a third finger inside.

"Mm Mr Moony you are quite a dirty little boy, you'll have to do this for me sometime, show me how you please yourself" Sirius breathed slowly withdrawing his fingers watching the final trails of his semen leaking from the other boy. Remus groaned.

"Okay…." He breathed as Sirius smacked him playfully on the bum.

"Come on let's go and get a bath and then we can have some breakfast, how does that sound?" Sirius smiled as Remus sat up and turned to face him his cheeks hot and flushed.

"Sounds good to me, we'd better be going if we don't want to walk to the village" Remus chuckled. Reaching for the bedside drawer he pulled a pair of underwear out and slipped them on covering himself as Sirius did before they drew the curtains back and hopped out of bed.

"The others must have already gone down for breakfast" Sirius commented grabbing them both a towel as they headed into the bathroom shutting the door behind them.

Half an hour later they were washed and dressed leaving the dormitory with their things they headed down through the common room and onto the staircases.

"Looking forward to going shopping today?" Sirius asked taking Remus by the hand as they walked down the stairs together.

"Definitely I can't wait to get some things for the baby" Remus grinned.

"She's going to be so beautiful" Sirius grinned as they passed through the entrance hall and into the great hall for breakfast.

"I can't wait to meet her" Remus sighed happily as they took their seats with James and Peter who were staring blankly at them.

"What?" Sirius blinked piling food onto his plate.

"Nymphomaniac's" James mumbled and Remus' face shot up in flames. They had heard some of what was happening that morning.

"Pervert" Sirius laughed and James shot him a death glare.

Remus looked up over to the Slytherin table where he saw Regulus sitting talking with his friends.

"I'll be back in a second, I'm just going to talk to Regulus" Remus said getting to his feet.

"What for?" Sirius asked quickly.

"I just want to tell him what sex the baby is" Remus replied with a frown, Sirius was looking very worried.

"Oh…. Well…. In that case" Sirius nodded slowly.

"OI DICKHEAD!" Sirius yelled over to the Slytherin table, a large number of the boys around Regulus all turned to stare at Sirius making the situation even more awkward.

"Are you talking to me?" Regulus asked loudly.

"Yes I'm talking to you Mr butter wouldn't melt in my boxers" Sirius shouted and a few people laughed. Regulus however flushed with embarrassment looking very confused.

"Sirius…." Remus said in a warning voice.

"Get your arse over here, Remus wants a word" Sirius said pointing to the empty seat in front of his boyfriend who was fuming.

Regulus sat glaring at him for a few moments unsure of what to do.

"Why do you always have to be such a cock" Remus tutted getting to his feet and walking towards the door beckoning Regulus to follow him. Regulus got to his feet and hurried after Remus without questioning.

Out in the entrance hall Remus stopped, sitting down on a bench he waited for Regulus who appeared hurrying over to him moments later.

"Sorry about Sirius he can be so horrible sometimes" Remus said as soon as Regulus sat down.

"It's fine I'm used to his behaviour" Regulus sighed.

"I just wanted to let you know that I had my eighteen week scan a few days ago" Remus began with a smile.

"How did it go?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Very well actually the baby is perfectly fine she's got no problems at all everything is good" Remus smiled and Regulus' mouth fell open.

"She?" he asked excitedly.

Remus nodded. "We're having a girl" he grinned and Regulus threw his arms around him.

"Oh that's wonderful news, what are you going to call her?" Regulus grinned as Sirius appeared in the doorway of the great hall glaring over at them.

"We're keeping it secret until the birth" Remus smirked.

"That's not fair why can't you tell me?" Regulus pouted slightly.

"Because it's more fun keeping it a secret" Remus grinned.

"Aw, I know this might sound really personal but can I feel you bump?" Regulus asked quietly.

"Sure, here" Remus said taking Regulus' hand and opening the front of his cloak, he pressed the hand to his bump carefully allowing Regulus to feel it.

"Wow it feels different to how I'd have imagined it" Regulus laughed.

Just as Remus opened his mouth to answer there was shouting coming from just across the room.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE THEN?" Sirius shouted storming over angrily.

"I was telling Regulus how we're having a girl, he asked to feel my bump and I let him" Remus replied calmly as Sirius' chest began heaving. Regulus snatched his hand away from Remus feeling very worried.

"He's making a move on you, touching you like that!" Sirius snapped pointing accusingly at his little brother.

"No I put his hand there to show him where to feel the bump, he wasn't making a move on me at all" Remus said feeling his temper begin to rise.

"Why were you hugging then, what's that all about?" Sirius demanded.

"He hugged me in congratulations, will you just calm the fuck down and stop being so paranoid!" Remus snapped back.

"Fine, come on let's finish breakfast we have to get going soon to Hogsmeade" Sirius said grumpily.

"I'm not going anywhere with you if you don't calm down!" Remus replied angrily.

"Why are you too busy making plans with him?" he pointed to Regulus who was sitting very awkwardly next to Remus. "Planning on doing anything else with him behind my back?"

"For fucks sake, if I was I wouldn't have let you do those things to me this morning would I?" Remus snarled.

Sirius was quiet for a few moments.

"If you keep acting like this I'm not going to let you do them again anytime soon" Remus said again just as Sirius opened his mouth to argue.

"You're not the only person willing to sleep with me, Remus" Sirius sniffed a smirk on his face.

Remus' face dropped.

"Sirius!" Regulus gasped but Remus held up his hand shaking his head.

"Sirius you spoil fucking everything!" Remus shouted getting to his feet and storming away through the entrance doors alone.

Remus didn't stop walking until he reached the gates he stopped with the gathering crowd feeling hurt and humiliated. Why did Sirius always have to do this things, why was he so paranoid about Regulus they were just friends there was nothing going on between them but most of all why didn't Sirius trust him. He was so angry about this, Sirius had said he'd make an effort with Regulus for Remus' sake but then he goes and shouts things like that at him in the middle of the great hall then he goes and says there are other people he could sleep with.

A horrible thought dawned on Remus. What if that meant he was only using Remus for sex that if Remus stopped sleeping with him he'd go and find some somewhere else. Even worse what if Sirius _was_ sleeping with someone else whilst still sleeping with Remus.

"Everyone is to meet back at the gates at four pm, if you wish to go back early you must come and inform myself I will be in the Three Broomsticks and you may walk back do not leave without telling myself or another teachers so I know where everyone is" Professor McGonagall said loudly over the heads of the crowd. Everyone nodded in understanding and agreement.

"Very well, let's get going" she spoke again ushering the students into the awaiting carriages.

Remus couldn't help but look over his shoulder before he climbed into a carriage, Sirius was nowhere in sight.

Remus watched the scenery pass by as the carriage trundled along the little lane towards the village, trees around were covered in a thick layer of snow, the ground was an immaculate blanket of white everything looked so surreal.

Today was supposed to be a nice day, a day he and Sirius would go shopping for baby things right before Christmas but oh no, Sirius had to go and spoil it after he promised he would stop being so paranoid about Regulus, that he would treat him better for Remus' sake.

Another horrible thought dawned on Remus, what if this was Sirius' way of saying he doesn't want to be with him anymore, like he did the last time. Remus felt awful he wanted to jump out of the carriage and run back to Hogwarts but he knew there would be no point. In some ways Remus felt angry with himself, angry for wanting to speak with Regulus, angry for not letting Regulus come over at the breakfast table, angry that he had allowed Sirius to do such intimate things to him when he could just turn round and say that there are other people he could do it with, like it didn't matter or mean anything. After all Sirius had said, how many times he had told Remus he loved him, Remus was now finding it a very hard job to believe him, you don't say things like that to purposely hurt the person you love unless you're trying to drive them away.

The carriage stopped just outside the gates and Remus hopped out. He always loved going to Hogsmeade at this time of year everything was so pretty, all the little shops and pubs decorated with bright twinkling lights, decorations, Christmas trees, the snow on the ground and on the cottage roofs, the carollers singing Christmas songs and the fact it was so close to Christmas everything was incredibly exciting, the village looked like something from a Christmas card.

Remus began to slowly walk along the little cobbled path gazing at all the festivity going on around him, most of the other students had gone straight for Honeydukes as usual or into the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer.

"REMUS!"

Remus turned around on the spot and sighed. Sirius was running towards him trying to not slip as he stumbled and came to a halt in front of him.

"What do you want?" Remus asked flatly his eyes scanning over Sirius who had mud splattered all up one side and even some on his face.

"I came to find you, I ran all the way here and fell over on the ice and landed in a huge puddle" Sirius panted trying to catch his breath.

"No doubt you took so long because you were having it off with someone in a broom cupboard" Remus retorted turning on his heels and marching away but Sirius followed.

"Moony I'm so sorry I didn't mean it the way it came out, I promise, I said it in anger the only person I've ever slept with is you, I haven't even thought about being with anyone else" Sirius grabbed him by the hand forcing him to stop. "Please, Remus, forgive me?"

Remus turned to look Sirius straight in the eye, he actually appeared quite hurt.

"Why did you say it if you didn't mean it, I let you do some extremely intimate things to me, spread myself open for you to watch your own mess leak out of me and you repay me by saying something like that?" Remus wrinkled his nose with disgust.

"I didn't mean it, I haven't slept or thought about sleeping or even touching anyone else, the only person I've ever touched in a sexual way is you I don't want to touch anyone else besides you" Sirius continued stepping closer to Remus.

"Then why did you say it?" Remus sighed.

"Because I was angry, you know how I get about Regulus being near you, you know I don't like it when he touches you" Sirius replied sadly.

"He's your brother I am your boyfriend, I am not going to do anything with him I don't want him I want you how many fucking times do I have to tell you?" Remus replied shaking his head.

"I'm being protective of you because I don't want him or anyone else taking you away from me, I get worried that you'll leave me and I don't want that to happen" Sirius looked Remus straight in the eye as he said that. "I love you"

Remus' face softened. "I love you too"

Sirius' face broke out into a grin he reached forward and pulled Remus into his arms burying his face in his neck. "Moony I am so sorry for saying that"

"It's alright just don't say it again unless you actually mean it I thought it was your way of saying you could do better and if I stopped sleeping with you you'd just go and find someone else" Remus swallowed as Sirius pulled back looking him straight in the face.

"No of course not, I'm not very good at showing people I love them Remus, I get worried especially when I see Regulus sniffing around you and touching you that you might fall for him, I might not get on with him but I'm not stupid I know he's a handsome bugger" Sirius smirked and Remus couldn't help but laugh.

"Now who's jealous?" Remus teased leaning forward and kissing Sirius on the lips.

"I just don't like it when people look at you because you're incredibly hot especially with your pregnancy glow and I have seen a few people give you a second glance" Sirius flushed slightly.

"But Sirius you have got to learn to trust me, I am not going to cheat on you if I wanted someone else I would tell you honestly but I don't, I only want you I'm pregnant with your baby how disgusting would it be if I was sleeping around with lots of other people? I'm not like that I don't know why you think I am" Remus said calmly.

"It's not that it's a personal thing of mine I don't want you to run off with someone else, especially now you're carrying my baby I want to be there for both of you and I do want to be with you" Sirius replied quickly.

"Then learn to trust me I'm not going anywhere you should know that by now" Remus replied as Sirius pulled him back into his arms.

"It's just…. When you told me you had kissed Regulus it was like you'd moved on already and I know you thought I didn't want you and it was just one kiss I'm worried it's going to happen again" Sirius sighed.

Remus pulled back staring at Sirius in disbelief.

"You still haven't forgiven me for that have you?"

"I have but-"

"No you haven't, you can't get over one pathetic little snog that happened before I told you that I'm pregnant, oh my god Sirius!"

"Moony I have gotten over it it's just…." Sirius looked away.

"You don't trust me…." Remus swallowed hard, he felt his heart sinking in his chest with hurt and disappointment.

Sirius didn't reply.

"Oh…. Fine then, trust is one of the main factors that build and hold a relationship together, without trust the relationship falls apart which is what is happening because you can't trust your pregnant boyfriend" Remus sniffed tears prickling in the backs of his eyes.

Sirius took a deep breath. "In that case, I think we should just be friends"

Remus felt his heart plummeting through his chest and down into the pit of his stomach. He had really hoped Sirius would turn around and say he trusted him, really hoped that Sirius would smile and say everything was okay he hadn't expected for Sirius to break up with him a few days before Christmas.

Without a word, Remus turned and hurried off as fast as he could tears streaming down his face. He could hear Sirius calling after him but he didn't even look back.

He dropped down at a picnic down the other end of the street and round the corner burying his face in his arms he sobbed and sobbed. People walking past were staring at him unsure of what to do.

Remus cried so hard, footsteps approached quickly and he turned his head vomiting into the snow beside him coughing and spluttering. He jumped feeling a hand resting on his back.

"I am so, so sorry…." Sirius sat down behind his wrapping his arms tightly around Remus who squealed and tried to pull loose but ended up vomiting again tears still streaming down his face.

"Don't run, Moony, please let me speak to you" Sirius pleaded refusing to let go of Remus who sat frozen on the spot his back turned to Sirius. Why was he making this any harder than it already was.

"Gods I am so, so sorry I didn't mean it I just-"

"How could you not mean to break up with me?" Remus snapped. "How could you not mean it when you said 'I think we should just be friends' you clearly don't want me"

"Yes, yes I do Moony I love you so much it hurts, I said it because I thought it was what you wanted, I don't want you to go anywhere, I don't want to be friends with you I want to be more than friends" Sirius pleaded burying his face in the back of Remus' neck. Remus could feel tears trickling down his neck.

"Sirius…. Are you crying?" Remus breathed turning to face him. He gazed into Sirius' face, his grey eyes red and tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Moony please, please take me back" Sirius sniffed pulling Remus into his arms.

Remus was quiet for a few moments wiping his tear stained cheeks on his sleeve.

"You're going to hurt me again"

"No I won't I SWEAR I won't, I do trust you Moony it's just everyone else I don't trust especially Regulus" Sirius said quickly.

"Then why did you say you didn't, why did you say you only want to be friends that really hurt" Remus sniffled sadly.

"I didn't say I didn't trust you please let me prove to you that I want to be with you, please have me back, Remus" Sirius said seriously looking Remus straight in the eye. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Then please take me back and let me prove to you how much you mean to me, I wasn't thinking straight when I said that I'm just so worried you'll find someone else that's why I get so aggressive with people who make fun of you or stare at you because I'm worried that some of them want you, the way they look at you especially now because you're so gorgeous" Sirius replied quickly. Remus couldn't help but blush.

"I don't want to get hurt again…."

"You won't I SWEAR you won't I'll do anything, please take me back?" Sirius asked tilting his head to one side.

"Alright, as long as you promise not to hurt me again and learn to trust me I haven't done anything wrong" Remus replied.

A massive grin spread across Sirius' face and he flung his arms around Remus pressing kisses all over his face. "Thank you Moony"

"Be careful I still feel a little bit sick" Remus chuckled slightly.

"I don't care, be sick all over me if you want" Sirius grinned pecking Remus on the lips.

"I am not going anywhere, I'm not going to make sexual contact with anyone, anything from a passionate hug to intercourse, nothing with nobody but you" Remus said firmly. "You don't have to be so worried you know I love you I wouldn't get this upset if I didn't care so much"

"I know Moony…." Sirius replied burying his face in Remus' neck.

They sat hugging in silence for a few minutes before they drew apart.

"Are you feeling alright? You've been a bit sick…." Sirius asked worriedly gently stroking Remus' face.

"I'm okay it was just the upset, I feel okay now but I am getting cold" Remus replied.

"I'm not having my Moony getting cold, come on let's go to the baby shop" Sirius said firmly getting to his feet and taking Remus by the hands he pulled him up quickly.

"Sounds like fun" Remus smiled as Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around him and they headed off down the street towards a row of little cottages where the baby shop was located.

They stopped outside gazing up at it, it was quite a large cottage heavily decorated for Christmas with baby themed items, little icicles hung around the window panes and the roof was covered with a heavy blanket of snow.

"It looks like something from a story book" Remus grinned as they approached the shop door.

"Everything here does" Sirius laughed pushing open the shop door. The little bell rang out and they shut the door, a little old woman appeared dressed in emerald green robes and a matching witch's hat appeared.

"Good morning boys, how may I help you?" she asked sweetly smiling from one to the other as they gazed in awe around the shop, it was filled to the brim with all kinds of baby things, baby toys, clothes, food, accessories, cots, blankets, books everything a child could possibly need.

"We're looking to get some things for our baby before she arrives, Remus is pregnant" Sirius smiled draping his arm around Remus' waist making him blush furiously.

The woman blinked at them several times her eyes dropping to Remus' stomach and her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

"He drank a potion which created an extra opening, we slept together using it and it is a rare side effect but he fell pregnant" Sirius nodded and the woman looked even more surprised.

"I see and how far along are you?" she asked kindly turning to Remus trying to hide the obvious surprise on her face.

"Almost nineteen weeks" he smiled back resting a hand on his obvious bump.

"Do you know what you're having or is it a surprise?" she asked again with a smile.

"A little girl" Sirius grinned proudly.

"Aww so everything will be all nice and pink then" the woman laughed gesturing them to follow her over to the new-born section that was filled with things for little girls.

"Yeah but it will be so cute" Sirius smiled pecking Remus on the cheek.

"Okay this is the section, I trust you'll know the basics of what she'll need with clothes, blankets, baby grows and such?" she asked looking from one to the other and they nodded quickly.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it if you need anything then just ask I'm happy to help" she smiled.

"Thank you" Sirius nodded as the little old lady walked back across to the counter.

"Oh look Sirius how cute is this?" Remus grinned picking up a little pink cloak buttoned up at the front with long sleeves, somewhat similar to their school cloaks.

"It's adorable we have to get one" Sirius grinned.

"And baby grows" Remus said quickly packing up a packet of five plain pink grows.

"Oh look at those little shoes, Moony!" Sirius gasped pointing at a tiny pair of pink booties with a mouse face on them. "Oh we have got to get some" he grinned.

"They're so cute, why is everything so adorable?" Remus grinned grabbing a pink blanket with embroidered flower patterns on it and two plain soft pink ones.

"Because our daughter will be adorable" Sirius grinned pecking Remus on the cheek.

"Look at the socks, oh Padfoot they're so tiny" Remus smiled picking up two packets of colourful baby socks.

"Look at this dress isn't it sweet" Sirius smiled picking up a knee length lilac dress covered in little bright pink snitches.

Ten minutes later, their arms full of baby things they walked over to the counter putting everything down and the woman smiled.

"They're ever such cute things aren't they?" she asked as she began to ring them through the till folding everything carefully into a large bag.

"Yeah everything is so tiny it's hard to believe she'll be this size when she comes out" Sirius grinned eagerly watching the woman fold up the last of the things and place them in the bag.

"I know they all are so small even the larger babies" the woman grinned as Sirius handed over the money insisting he would pay for it all.

"I'm so excited to meet her" Remus smiled resting a hand on his bump as the woman gave Sirius the change and handed him the large bag full of things.

"Well I hope it all goes well for you, no doubt I'll see you in here again before the birth" the woman nodded as they headed towards the door.

"Yes and thank you" Sirius waved opening the door for Remus to walk through.

"Merry Christmas!" Remus called over his shoulder as they left shutting the door behind them.

"Oh Moony I can't wait until you give birth" Sirius grinned excitedly as they walked back along the little lane towards the main street.

Remus chuckled taking Sirius by the hand. "Until I'm screaming in agony pushing a baby out my hole?"

"Well when you put it like that, but yes when you give birth to our baby" Sirius smiled pressing his lips to Remus' soft temple.

"Fancy having a drink in the three broomsticks?" Sirius asked eagerly as they stopped outside the little cosy pub. Remus nodded quickly.

"Alright"

Once inside, Sirius made Remus get a seat and sit down to rest himself in the cosy little pub, it was relatively quiet for this time of day but most of the students were outside doing their last minute Christmas shopping, having snowball fights and chasing each other around.

Moments later, Sirius returned with a glass of pumpkin juice and a butter beer.

"Here you go, for the expecting" Sirius smiled pushing the juice along the table to Remus who smiled.

"You didn't have to get me anything" he chuckled sipping at it.

"But I wanted to just to make sure you don't get dehydrated, and drinking cold drinks can make the baby wiggle around inside you lots so you'll be able to feel her more" Sirius grinned.

"Sirius have you been reading through my pregnancy book when I'm not looking?" Remus chuckled slightly making Sirius blush.

"I might have had a peek" he grinned back.

"Aw that's so cute" Remus leaned across the table pressing his lips to Sirius'.

"Hello boys, I just wanted to check how everything has been going for you?" Professor McGonagall smiled as herself, Professor Slughorn and Professor Sprout approached them.

"Everything is going well thank you, just been shopping for the baby got some clothes and such" Remus smiled back.

"Excellent, what are you having?" Professor McGonagall asked eagerly.

"A little girl" Sirius grinned.

"Oh how nice, thought of any names yet?" the woman blinked exchanging grins with her colleagues.

"Yes but we're planning on keeping it a secret until the birth" Remus replied quickly.

"Oh right, how far gone are you now it must be a few months" Professor Slughorn replied nodding to Remus' bulging stomach.

"I'll be nineteen weeks, that's almost five months in a couple of days so just in time for Christmas" Remus replied resting a hand on his bump.

"So you've still got a way to go yet" Professor Sprout said with a warm smile.

"Yeah he's halfway through the pregnancy already, doesn't seem five minutes since he was throwing up every morning hogging the bathroom so nobody else could use it" Sirius chuckled playfully making Remus smirk.

"I couldn't help it and you know that" Remus laughed.

"I know but at least you're feeling better now" Sirius smiled.

"Well that's good, we'll leave you to it then hope to see you later on" McGonagall nodded before the three teachers turned to find a table somewhere to sit down at.

The rest of the day was spent going around the shops and eating a ridiculous amount of chocolate from Honeydukes. By the time four o clock came around it was getting dark.

"We should be heading back now, I don't fancy walking all the way back in the dark, in the snow and being pregnant" Remus yawned checking the time on his pocket watch.

"Yes, tired already?" Sirius smiled as they walked slowly along the little cobbled path towards the carriages with a large portion of the other students.

"I get tired easily" Remus replied as Sirius opened one of the carriage doors and Remus climbed in. Sirius got in beside him shutting the door and pulling Remus into his arms.

"It sounds to me like you could use a night of pampering to make up for me being a complete prat earlier" Sirius suggested and Remus grinned.

"I'll take you up on that offer, after dinner we can have a nice bath and a cuddle in bed and maybe read some more of my book?" Remus asked hopefully.

"How about the nice warm bath after dinner followed by a massage, a foot rub on the bed, and cuddles in bed whilst I read you some of that book?" Sirius suggested.

"Even better" Remus beamed excitedly as the little carriage began to trundle along the lane back towards the Hogwarts school.

Despite what had happened this morning, things were drastically improving once again….


	8. Chapter 8

Back up at the castle, the two boys climbed out of the carriages, Sirius insisted on carrying all of the bags, looping his arm through Remus' they began to walk up towards the school.

"I'm still really sorry about earlier, Moons, I didn't mean it you know how I get about these things" Sirius said quietly. Remus glanced at him through the corner of his eye feeling slightly suspicious for a moment.

"Sirius, tell me why you don't trust me, why do you think that I'm some sort of man whore?" Remus swallowed

"I don't think you're a man whore at all Remus so please don't say things like that, I do trust you it's other people I don't trust, I don't want them getting too close to you, you're gorgeous and you're glowing people look at you Remus, you might have a baby bump but it still doesn't stop people from wanting to 'tap that'" Sirius said worriedly.

Remus was quiet for a few moments chewing on his bottom lip as they continued to walk slowly up the snowy path back towards the castle.

"I do trust you Moony, I want to protect you and if Regulus kissed you once like you said then who's to say he isn't going to want to shove his tongue down your throat again?" Sirius sighed.

"Because he knows I'm in love with you, I've told him I love you he's given me advice when I thought you hated me, he isn't about to jump into bed with me I wouldn't let him if he tried because I only want you, in fact I don't even think he would try to begin with"

"Why not?" Sirius frowned slightly. "You're gorgeous, hot, sexy, kind, what isn't there to like about you?"

"The fact I'm a pregnant teenage werewolf?" Remus said quickly. "He's a virgin Sirius, you remember back to what it was like when we were virgins, well not you so much but even though I was off my face I was still nervous about having sex for the first time, I don't know if it would have happened on that day if we were sober"

"Do you regret losing it then?" Sirius asked sadly.

"No I don't, not at all, but I remember how nervous I was and what it felt like to be a virgin, making out with someone is one thing but fucking them is on a completely different end of the scale, he might have kissed me but even if he wanted to I think he would be too nervous to try and get me into bed with him especially with you around" Remus smiled and Sirius seemed to relax as they passed through the courtyard to the castle.

"You have a point there..."

"Exactly, so please just put your trust in people, he isn't doing anything and neither am I nobody has done anything wrong here you are being ridiculously paranoid, if you really want to you can be with me all the time that way you can be sure that none of these people who want to 'tap that'" Remus said giving himself a tap on the backside for good measure. "Will actually attempt to"

Sirius chuckled slightly grinning at Remus, his grey eyes sparkling excitedly making the werewolf blush.

"What?"

"I think I like the sight of you spanking yourself" Sirius purred and Remus felt himself go hot all over despite the freezing air.

They walked into the castle. "Wait here and I'll go shove these up in the dormitory, I'll be back in ten seconds" Sirius said holding his arms full of bags up in front of Remus who laughed then leaned in to kiss him.

"Alright, see you in a minute then" he smiled sitting himself down on the bench. He watched as Sirius hurried off up the staircases and out of sight.

A few minutes later and Sirius came hurrying back down the stairs, Remus sat grinning as his boyfriend hurried over and threw his arms around him kissing him on the cheek.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Remus laughed getting to his feet with Sirius still draped all over him showering him with kisses.

"Asking you why you have to be so cute" Sirius growled kissing Remus firmly on the lips.

"I'm not cute" Remus wrinkled his nose when Sirius pulled back his arms around Remus' waist as the werewolf draped his own around Sirius' neck.

"Yes you are, and hot, and sexy and carrying our baby" Sirius grinned pecking Remus on the lips again.

"Ugh get a room you two are gross" Mulciber shouted as the group of Slytherin boy's including Avery, Regulus, Mulciber, Wilkes, Evan Rosier and Snape walked past. Regulus shot them an apologetic look.

"And what exactly is gross about us?" Sirius snapped and Remus sighed inwardly.

"Sirius just leave it they're pathetic" he said tugging slightly on the front of Sirius' clothes.

"No not until this pack of animals tells me exactly what is wrong with us two, they don't have to look if they don't like it" Sirius said angrily.

"What isn't wrong with it, a pureblood and a half blood, keep to your own kind Black and stop wasting it on scum" Avery smirked.

Remus literally grabbed hold of Sirius to stop him from launching at Avery the thing with it was that both Severus and Mulciber were half-blood tagging around with them but nobody said anything.

"Unlike you I'm not prejudice against someone, we all have magical blood in this school whether it's pure, half, or Muggle born" Sirius snarled angrily.

"Yeah and some of us have much better blood than others" Evan smirked and Remus held on tightly to Sirius feeling him edge slightly towards them.

"Do you really think that? Well I'll have you know that Regulus and I are both pureblood and there are so little pure blood families left our mother and father are second cousins, they married and had us, we're all inbred, how nice is our blood if we're all so disturbingly related?" Sirius snarled and they all looked to one another. "Look at our cousin Bellatrix, she's a mental case I'm surprised she hasn't been shipped off to the mental ward at St Mungo's already and that's a price to pay for being pure"

"Who gives a crap, pure bloods shouldn't be breeding with scum like him" Avery nodded towards Remus.

That was all it took and Sirius launched himself from Remus' grasp grabbing hold of Avery he slammed him to the floor straddling him and punching lumps out of him.

"Remus is ten times the person you will ever be, he is not scum in case you haven't noticed he is smarter than you, has a better personality than you and is far better looking than you!" Sirius screamed ferociously punching lumps out of Avery.

Mulciber and Evan seized hold of him and eventually after a scuffle managed to pull him off and shove him backwards a few feet before they helped a dazed bloody Avery to his feet.

"You'll regret this, Black" Avery hissed spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Piss off back to your hole you little snake" Sirius growled looking down at his blood covered hands. "Come toilet with me so I can wash this off, I don't want to leave you alone with those pricks skulking around they might try to hurt you" he said in a much lighter tone to Remus.

"Okay" the blonde nodded as they walked off down the dungeon corridor and into the boy's toilets.

"I can't believe we've only been back from Hogsmeade five minutes and you've already gotten into a nasty fight with someone"

"He tested my limits Remus, pushed my buttons" said Sirius as he began to wash his hands under the hot tap. "I don't want anybody hurting you or saying things like that about you or our daughter"

"Neither do I but there are different ways of handling these things and besides... you scare me a little when you fly off the handle like that, it's frightening to watch" Remus said awkwardly. Sirius stopped and turned to stare at him.

"You know I'd never hurt you, Moony, honest I wouldn't lay a finger on you, especially not being pregnant that would be so wrong, in fact I should be on my hands and knees kissing your feet for going through with this pregnancy" Sirius said drying his hands on his trousers and pulling Remus into his arms feeling the bump pressing against his own flat stomach.

"You don't need to go quite that far, but please don't be so aggressive, seeing as it's the new year soon I think your resolution should be to calm the fuck down and stop just jumping at any bait thrown at you, when the baby does arrive you can't act like that she needs her father to show her how to behave properly, all babies do and she will see you going around picking fights with people and she might think it's okay to do that when it's not" Remus explained and Sirius sighed. "I don't want to upset you or sound moany or anything but please just try to stay calm, they want a reaction from you so they will keep pushing your buttons until you react if you ignore them they will get tired and piss off" he added kissing the side of Sirius' neck softly.

"I will try, Moons, I want to be a good dad and I want to set a good example for her, you're right she will learn from our behaviour and maybe during the Christmas holidays when everyone is at home it will be a good chance to have a nice rest and get away from all this shit that's gone on"

"Good, that's all I'm asking for" Remus smiled as they pulled back a little. Sirius leaned forward and Remus closed his eyes feeling Sirius' lips pressing softly against his own, things were definitely starting to look up.

Ten minutes later they were both sitting in the great hall with James and Peter one final time before their train home.

"Not long now and we'll be off, half an hour until the carriages go down to the station and another ten until the train leaves" James commented through a mouthful of food.

"Well make sure you have a nice time back home" Sirius replied sipping his drink.

"Thanks and you two make sure you have a nice time here, just try not to soil everything in sight we would actually like to be able to touch things when we get back" James smirked and Sirius threw a piece of carrot at him.

"Keep talking like that and we'll do it on your bed" Sirius laughed and James' face dropped.

"You stay away from my bed, oh god you haven't already have you?" he gagged.

"No don't worry he's only messing" Remus grinned ruffling Sirius' hair. "He won't do anything on either of your beds"

"No but I'll be doing something on yours" Sirius smirked pecking Remus on the cheek.

"Yeah, you'll be doing me" Remus grinned kissing Sirius on the lips.

"Alright keep it in your trousers at least until we're gone" James cringed.

"I will indeed and don't be jealous Prongs" Sirius winked making his friend shudder.

"Ha! Try again" James laughed.

Twenty minutes later and the four of them were leaving the great hall.

"By the way Padfoot, why do those snakes keep staring at you?" Peter asked curiously glancing over at the same crowd of Slytherin's Sirius had just gotten into a fight with.

"Oh right, well they started on us before we went into the great hall, that Avery prick was on about half bloods and we started arguing then he said pure bloods shouldn't breed with them, I lost my temper and was punching him out but they stopped me and that was it" Sirius shrugged slightly shooting them a nasty glare.

"They're just a bunch of twats, don't get your boxers in a twist over them mate" James tutted. "Anyway we had better get moving everyone else is saying their goodbyes and we don't wanna miss the train, do we Pete?"

Peter shook his head. "See you guys after Christmas, have fun" he smiled.

"Yeah take care, keep her in the oven, Remus and Merry Christmas" James grinned throwing his arms around both of them.

"Merry Christmas" Sirius grinned.

Remus and Sirius watched them go, standing in the entrance hall holding hands and smiling to one another.

"Up for that night of pampering, Moons?"

"Oh yes" Remus grinned as they headed off towards the stairs ignoring the shouts from the group of Slytherin's as they passed.

"I never realised there was this many stairs" Remus panted as they headed up the fifth floor staircase.

"You were never pregnant before" Sirius chuckled as Remus gripped the banister in one hand and Sirius' arm in the other feeling worn out wearing such heavy clothes and carrying the extra weight of the baby inside him.

"Here" Sirius grinned and before Remus knew what was happening, Sirius had draped an arm at the bend of his knees and one at his back and lifted him up bridal style. Remus yelped with surprise and grabbed Sirius around the shoulders.

"Ah, Sirius please don't drop me" Remus said worriedly.

"Don't worry I won't, you're not that heavy you know" Sirius grinned as he headed for the sixth floor staircase. "Can't have you getting too tired out now can I?"

Remus blushed a little. "I guess not"

Five minutes later and Remus was being carried through the common room and up into the dormitory, Sirius didn't stop until they were inside the bathroom, he kicked the toilet seat down and sat Remus on it carefully.

"Bath?" he offered and Remus nodded quickly.

"Thanks for carrying me you really didn't need to do that though I could have walked"

"You've been walking all day" said Sirius turning the taps on, frothy red and green bubbles pouring from one tap some floating into the air around them smelling of Christmas pudding and the warm water pouring from the other. "Besides it's fun seeing you all flustered like a girl" Sirius laughed and Remus wrinkled his nose with disgust.

"I might be up the duff but I'm still a bloke!"

"I know you are" Sirius grinned kissing him on the cheek. "That's what I love about you it wouldn't be the same if you were a girl"

"Is that the only thing you love about me?" Remus quirked an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his handsome face.

Sirius let out a short laugh. "Of course not, I love that you're so cute, you're funny, you're a great person you're good to everyone, you can be nice to people even if they're horrible to you" he began. "The way you hate being woken up and you make funny little noises when someone does, the way your hair always falls in front of your eyes when you're embarrassed or aroused, the way you writhe and moan on the bed when I touch you" Sirius' voice dropped to almost a whisper and he leaned in kissing Remus' neck as his fingers trailed up the inside of Remus' thigh.

Slowly Sirius pulled back and smirked at the expression on Remus' face before turning back around and switching off the taps.

Remus watched as Sirius dropped his clothes and stood before him in just his underwear smirking playfully at him. "Get your kit off Moony" he grinned placing his hands confidently on his hips.

Remus blushed getting to his feet he slowly began to remove his clothing until he finally stood in front of Sirius in just his boxer shorts.

Sirius reached forward and pulled Remus' underwear down, Remus stepped out of them quickly and stood blushing awkwardly fully exposed in front of his boyfriend his bump protruding in front of him. Sirius walked around behind him and tapped him on the backside.

"Cute" he smirked moving in front of the boy and dropping his own pants before reaching out and gently running his fingers over Remus' bump. "Extremely cute" he smiled leaning in and kissing his lover softly on the lips.

Drawing back, Sirius hopped into the bathing pool holding out his arms for Remus. "You coming in?" he smiled and Remus grinned taking him by the hand, Sirius helped him into the warm soothing water slowly. Remus sank in up to his chest in the water and groaned.

"Feels lovely" he smiled as Sirius pulled him into his arms kissing him on the lips.

"Yes you do" Sirius purred his hands massaging over Remus' growing bump. "I can't believe our little girl is in there" he said again.

"I know but she is and she will grow until she eventually comes out in just over four months' time" Remus smiled back. "You will still want me when I'm obese, sweating and angry won't you?" he asked worriedly searching Sirius' face.

"I don't care what you'll look like, you're still Remus even if you have a huge bump and you can't walk anywhere and you get really pissy, you don't know what you'll be like by then it's months off" Sirius grinned.

"Yeah but look how fast time flies, nearly nineteen weeks, Sirius that's almost five months and it won't be long before she grows and I grow with her and then give birth, the pregnancy won't last forever" Remus replied kissing Sirius on the lips.

"I know it won't, so make the most of using it as an excuse to be spoiled and have everything your way now while you can" Sirius replied and Remus grinned excitedly.

"Ooh I think I can definitely deal with that" he replied thoughtfully.

"Well what is your first order of business Mister Moony?" Sirius laughed.

"Hmm well when we get out of the bath I want you to massage all my achy bits" Remus began catching the mischievous glint in Sirius' eye he laughed. "Not like that, you perv!"

"Can't blame a guy for trying" Sirius grinned.

"Mm then I want you to cuddle me and read to me about what's happening with baby next week" Remus smiled leaning in and pressing his lips to Sirius' neck.

"I can do that!" Sirius smiled his hands moving down to give Remus' backside a gentle squeeze.

It was quite for a few moments before Remus started to laugh.

"What?" Sirius asked as Remus drew back a little.

"I've just realised this is the second bath we've had today"

"Ah but that is because you are a very dirty little boy, Remus" Sirius smirked nipping at Remus' bottom lip.

"You love it"

"I do indeed"

A little while later after much gentle fondling and sweet kisses, Remus shuddered slightly as the water began to turn cool.

"Shall we get out?" he asked pecking Sirius on the cheek.

"Sure" Sirius smiled, he hopped out of the bath quickly offering his arms out to Remus who took them gladly and allowed himself to be pulled out the bath dripping wet and naked in front of his lover.

"Here let me" Sirius said watching Remus pick up his towel. Sirius draped his own towel around his waist and took Remus' and began to dry him off with it. Remus blushed furiously as the soft material wiped its way all over his sensitive skin.

"Be careful my skin is much more sensitive" Remus said awkwardly and Sirius laughed.

"Don't worry Moony, I won't hurt you" he grinned draping the towel around Remus' waist and pulling him into a warm kiss.

"Bed?" Remus asked hopefully when they finally drew apart and Sirius nodded, taking him by the hand he swept Remus from the room and back into the dormitory.

Remus stood beside his bed and watched Sirius pull out a pair of baggy pyjamas and much to his surprise, knocked the towel down and began to dress him.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Remus laughed feeling Sirius nudging his legs making him lift them so he could pull the bottoms on.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sirius asked draping the pyjama shirt around Remus' shoulders and pushing his arms into the sleeves.

"Dressing me like a small child?" Remus flushed.

"Exactly!" Sirius grinned buttoning up the front of the shirt and turning around to grab his own pyjamas. Remus bit his bottom lip as Sirius' towel fell away revealing his thick straight member hanging flaccid between his slender thighs. Remus smiled as he watched Sirius dressing, he really admired how well built his boyfriend was from his fine ivory complexion to his long silky black locks of hair falling delicately to his angular masculine shoulders, his handsome fine bones features with impossibly long dark lashes lining his misty grey eyes and his full rosy lips with those irresistible pearly white teeth. Sirius was perfection and sometimes it made Remus feel a little inferior, what was he compared to Sirius Black? He was an awkward, out of shape, pregnant teenage werewolf, with fluffy blonde hair and half blood. He knew others saw Sirius as too good for him and he probably was in some aspects and Remus knew there were a fair few people jealous of their relationship and he often thought that was the reason behind the unpleasantness that they seemed to suddenly have towards him, he had noticed people that were civil with him or would speak to him no longer had any interest and were making rude comments or completely ignoring him now.

"Something bothering you, Remus?" Remus hadn't even realised he was staring blankly off into space, nor that Sirius had finished dressing himself and was looking at him with concern.

"Oh nothing I'm fine" Remus shook his head and smiled but Sirius remained staring at him. Slowly he reached out and took Remus by the hand pulling him in closer he climbed into bed shuffling over to pull Remus in with him.

"You sure, you look kind of sad?" Sirius asked shuffling down the bed so he sat by Remus' feet.

"I'm fine just thinking is all" Remus smiled.

"Care to share?"

Remus groaned as Sirius' fingers began working the underside of Remus' feet kneading and massaging them in circles.

"It's nothing particularly important it's just..." Remus trailed off biting his bottom lip and looking away.

"Just what, Moony?"

Remus took a deep breath, he could never hide anything from Sirius after the whole revelation of the pregnancy it didn't seem fair.

"Just that, since people have found out that I'm pregnant they don't talk to me much anymore and when I'm with you they especially won't talk to me they give me dirty looks and I know they think you're too good for me, I'm just a fat, frumpy werewolf and you're the person they all adore, I've heard them saying things about me calling it a waste for you and it really hurts when they say it because I love you and I don't want people to ask 'why is Sirius with him, he could do so much better' it makes me feel like shit" Remus ranted quickly feeling embarrassed and hurt, it seemed much worse when it was said aloud.

Sirius stopped what he was doing to stare at Remus.

"You don't have to say anything I just feel better getting it off my chest, I don't know if you've heard people saying this stuff but I have and it hurts my feelings I don't understand what I've done wrong apart from fall in love and-"

Remus was silenced by Sirius' lips pressing against his own in a tender kiss that lasted several minutes before either of them drew apart gazing into each other's eyes.

"No I haven't heard them say anything they wouldn't dare say shit like that to me because they know I'd knock their block off, I don't want you to think like that of yourself Moons, you're better than them they are only jealous there is nothing inferior about you, you're gorgeous, kind and selfless, I wish other people would be more like you so don't take any notice of them" Sirius breathed against Remus' lips.

"But-"

"I'm going to make you feel special, I want them all to know that I do love you and I don't think that I'm too good for you if I did I wouldn't be with you now and I wouldn't have slept with you either would I?" Sirius asked a bright smile on his face.

"I guess not" Remus could feel the heat rising up his neck into his soft rounded cheeks.

"There you have it then, don't listen to these people they only wish they were in your gorgeous shoes, remember what I said earlier? They want you they think you're hot and they can't stand the fact that even though you're pregnant with a nice bump you look a hell of a lot better than all of them put together, not that there's anything wrong with your bump" Sirius smiled and Remus laughed draping his arms around his boyfriends neck, Sirius always seemed to know how to make things better.

"By the way, you said your skin was more sensitive now right?" Sirius asked his hands trailing down Remus' sides and shifting under the hem of his pyjama shirt.

"Yes but-" An uncontrollably shriek of laughter burst out of Remus as Sirius began to tickle at his sides grinning madly above him a knee planted firmly on either side of Remus' hips hovering above his bump so he didn't hurt the baby as he furiously tickled at Remus' sides.

"Oh gods Sirius, oh please, please stop!" Remus shrieked his toes curling one leg rising into the air as he shook and writhed beneath Sirius.

"What's that Moony you want me to tickle you more?" Sirius teased as the continued to tickle Remus even further making the other boy shriek and cry with laughter.

"Sirius stop you're going to put me in labour!" Remus shrieked and Sirius stopped, smiling down at Remus he winked at him.

Remus lay panting furiously on the bed gazing up wide eyed at Sirius. Slowly Sirius leaned down to kiss him and Remus clamped a hand on the back of his boyfriend's neck his tongue forcing its way into the purebloods mouth before he even had time to react.

A couple of days passed and on the morning of Christmas eve Remus was now nineteen weeks pregnant.

"You getting up, Moons?" Sirius called flopping down on the bed beside his boyfriend who was buried under the nest of blankets he had built around himself and refused to get out of when Sirius had woken up over and hour before hand.

"Mm" Remus grumbled with a sigh.

"Come on you're not planning on spending the whole of Christmas in bed are you, don't you want to go downstairs and do something?" Sirius asked eagerly bouncing slightly on the bed.

"Like what?" Remus asked lazily.

"Like... snowball fight in the grounds, or build a snowman or go for a walk or I know find some Slytherin's and give them a bit of holiday cheer" Sirius asked eagerly.

Remus was quiet for a few moments before he shifted a little under the covers. "Alright" he yawned lazily and Sirius grinned, excitement welling up inside him as he dove under the covers with his boyfriend kissing his neck and grabbing his backside massaging it in his hand.

"Anyone would think it was a fuck you were after not a walk" Remus laughed as Sirius ground his hips against Remus' backside.

"Can't help it, if you weren't so sexy I would be able to control myself so technically this is all your fault" Sirius replied sinking his teeth into Remus' soft exposed neck.

"Sure blame me, I was only sleeping it's not like I was... doing anything seductive" Remus replied turning over to face Sirius burying his face in his boyfriend's neck and sliding a hand up between his thighs.

"Mister Moony how you manage to go from never waking up to sex maniac I will never know" Sirius laughed kissing his lover on the forehead.

"I'm hormonal, I feel rampant" Remus smirked and Sirius shuddered slightly.

"Use that word again and I might be a bit rampant" Sirius grinned and Remus let out a short laugh.

"Thought you already were" a thigh worked its way up rubbing against Sirius' hardening erection.

"Come on let's get up, there's plenty of time to be at it like rabbits later on" Sirius winked and Remus grinned eagerly.

"Indeed there is" Remus replied throwing back the covers as they got out of bed.

About half an hour later they were washed and dressed heading down to the great hall for a late breakfast.

"Is it just me or does my bump look slightly bigger today?" Remus asked resting a hand on it through his thick clothing.

"Hard to tell under all those clothes but I'd say it was a little bigger, yes" Sirius replied taking Remus gently by the hand.

"By the way did you remember to send James and Peter their Christmas presents?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded.

"Yes Mister Moony, how could I possibly forget anything with you reminding me every two seconds" Sirius laughed playfully and Remus batted him on the arm.

"Oi, not my fault you have such a terribly memory"

"Yeah I'd forget my own clothes if it wasn't for you" Sirius smirked and Remus flushed then started laughing.

"No I believe you would do that on purpose, Sirius" Remus replied and it was Sirius' turn to blush.

"Maybe I would" Sirius shrugged a little. The two boys glanced at one another and started laughing as they walked through the entrance hall ignoring the vicious glares from the same group of Slytherin boy's they had trouble with a few days ago.

They walked into the great hall, there were still some students dotted about, foot piled up on the tables. Remus and Sirius made their way across the room sitting down at the Gryffindor table they immediately began to tuck into warm buttered toast and juice. More brightly coloured Christmas decorations had been hung around the room, the trees sparkling merrily and enormous house coloured table clothes covered in Christmas patterns had been draped over each of the four tables it seemed a shame that there weren't that many students left to see them.

"You know, I might actually send my parents a letter home about the pregnancy today, you know as a nice Christmas present for tomorrow" Sirius mused and Remus stared at him.

"Is that in hope if it does upset them it will spoil their Christmas?"

"Kind of, I know they aren't going to be over joyed their eldest son and heir getting a half blood, no matter how lovely, pregnant, I reckon I will definitely be disowned" Sirius replied with a shrug.

"Well you could but maybe it would be better to wait until twenty weeks like you said before" Remus suggested.

"Your parents already know" Sirius pointed.

"I know but they are more... understanding... than your parents" Remus said calmly. "They are excited about the baby whereas..."

"Mine will be after my blood, it's fine Moony, if you think it would be better then I'll wait" Sirius smiled.

"Aw, it is up to you Padfoot, but I think it would probably be kinder to wait until after Christmas because if it does spoil their day then they are going to be angrier with you than if you tell them afterwards" Remus smiled. "Regulus already knows anyway and he seems quite happy"

"Yeah don't remind me about that little shite" Sirius said kissing Remus on the cheek.

"He's your brother you should be closer with him" Remus sighed and Sirius stared at him.

"What for? He might be my brother but he's also a spiteful little idiot"

"Well he has kind of proven that he can be trusted, and he hasn't been bad to either of us especially not since I fell pregnant, he didn't even tell your parents we were sneaking about your house even when he could hear us shagging" Remus replied.

"I guess..."

"So why don't you for everyone's sake, when he gets back after Christmas give him a cuddle and tell him what you really think of him" Remus smiled hopefully.

"That he's an ugly little shit?" Sirius grinned hopefully.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Come on Sirius, you know he isn't ugly, he looks just like you only he younger, smaller and thinner with straight hair and smaller features"

"Been checking him out have you?" Much to Remus' surprise Sirius laughed this question.

"No I haven't, but anyone can tell you're brothers so just treat him a bit nicer okay, I'd like him to be in our baby's life" Remus smiled.

"So all I have to do is give him a cuddle and tell him I love him and I think he's a cutie?" Sirius sighed and Remus stared at him.

"You love him and you think he's a cutie?" a grin spread across Remus' face and Sirius' face dropped.

"I didn't say that" he said nervously.

"Yes you did" Remus laughed. "Aw Sirius" he grinned throwing his arms around his boyfriend. "I knew you liked him really"

"I don't like him but-"

"Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up"

Both of them burst into fits of laughter again.

A little while later and they left the great hall hand in hand smiling to one another.

"I have a feeling this Christmas is going to be great" Remus sighed happily as they walked outside into the school grounds, through the courtyard and out towards the bridge.

"Me too, I think it's going to be my best Christmas yet" Sirius smiled as they walked carefully along the bridge gazing around them at the grounds heavily blanketed in pure white snow, the grounds looked so pure and crisp, icicles hung all along the roof edges of the bridge it all looked like something from a photograph, one of those places in the world you would only ever see in pictures, somewhere that didn't seem real. The real life Winter Wonderland.

"Why's that?" Remus asked curiously.

"Because I'm spending it alone with you, this past year has been a good one even if it has had its ups and downs but now I have you and you're carrying our daughter and in a few months she will be born here with us" Sirius smiled stopping to pull Remus into his arms. "I love you Remus, even if you doubt that sometimes I want you to know that I do actually love you and I'm not just saying that"

"I love you too Sirius, and our daughter, although neither of us knew this would happen that I could possibly end up knocked up I don't regret any of it" Remus smiled cuddling closer to Sirius.

"I don't regret sleeping with you either, if we didn't we wouldn't have her now would we?" Sirius smiled leaning in to kiss Remus softly on the lips.

"She's going to be beautiful, Sirius I know it" Remus said excitedly as they made their way along the rest of the bridge.

"If she looks anything like you, she most certainly will be"

"And you" Remus grinned back.

They walked out slowly into the snow following the covered path through the grounds down towards the lake.

"Be careful I don't want you to slip and hurt yourself" Sirius said holding on tightly to Remus.

Remus flushed slightly as they stopped by the frozen lakeside gazing out over it as a few large glistening flakes fell from the sky.

"Come here" Sirius smile reaching out and pushing Remus' scarf up his neck a bit and lifting his large hood up over his head, his cheeks rosy and flushed in the cold morning air. "I don't want you getting cold" he said softly wrapping his arms around Remus.

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist blushing furiously gazing at him from under his baggy hood.

"So cute" Sirius smiled leaning down cupping his cheek and kissing him softly, Remus let out a long happy groan his lips curling into a smile against Sirius' mouth.

"Mm kissing in the snow" Remus smiled as they pulled back slowly, Sirius' hand still cupping his right cheek.

"Mm kissing Moony in the snow" Sirius grinned leaning back in for another.

About ten minutes passed and the snow was starting to fall heavier, the frozen lake slowly becoming layered with white again. Breaking the kiss the two boys stared at each other and Remus shivered.

"Let's go back inside you're getting cold" Sirius said and Remus nodded, Sirius took him by the hand and carefully led him back up the path towards the bridge.

By the time they were back in the castle they were glad they came in when they did, the snow was falling very heavily outside everything was a white blur as Remus dropped his hood walking towards the staircases.

"Oi faggots, where you off to, going to have a bum?" Avery's voice made them both stop in their tracks and turn around.

Avery, Mulciber, Rosier, Wilkes and Snape came walking towards them looking smug and surprisingly cheerful.

"Why, fancy watching?" Remus retorted before he realised the words were out of his mouth, Sirius stared at him.

"What, bum boy Black and his knocked up freak show? No thanks" Mulciber grinned and the others laughed.

"I'd be careful what you say if I were you, Regulus is both a Black and gay" Remus smirked and Sirius started grinning proudly.

The Slytherin crowd immediately stopped laughing.

"What?" Evan frowned, exchanging confused glances with the others.

"Yeah my lovely little brother, he's gay too, surprised you didn't notice seeing as he stuck his tongue down Remus' throat" Sirius smirked slinging his arm around his boyfriend who blushed and felt very uncomfortable.

"You better be making this shit up Black, who in the right frame of mind would want to kiss that ugly wanker" Avery nodded at Remus.

"Me" Sirius grinned, kissing Remus quickly on the lips ignoring their gagging noises and sounds of disgust.

"It's true, so watch what you say in future unless you feel like losing part of your little death eater gang" Remus sniffed. "And don't take death eater gang as a compliment, who would want to be marked as some old psychopath's little slave to crawl on their hands and knees begging not to be killed if they even breath wrong" Remus said nastily.

Avery's wand was out in a flash and he pointed it directly at Remus.

Sirius moved fast as Avery opened his mouth to call a curse when Sirius shouted "Expelliarmus" the wand shot into the air and clinked as it hit the ground rolling away into the shadows.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sirius bellowed his chest heaving with rage.

"Teaching your little half-blood a lesson in how to respect his superiors" Mulciber shouted pulling his own wand out.

Both Sirius and Remus had their wands pointed at the boys, Sirius' face was contorted with rage and he looked completely deranged.

"Don't you DARE hurt Remus you sick bastard, he's pregnant how could you hurt him he hasn't done anything wrong here and how could you even think about hurting our innocent little girl?" Sirius screamed his teeth gritted he looked almost completely out of his mind even Remus took a step back from him.

"You need to calm the fuck down mate" Evan said warily.

"Calm down... CALM DOWN? How the fuck do you think I could possibly calm down when your fucking dick headed friends have just insulted and attempted to hurt my boyfriend and my daughter?"

The group of boy's looked at one another and backed off a little warily worried about what Sirius was going to do, when Sirius flew off on one he was not someone to be messed with, he was a Black and could turn very nasty when he wanted.

"Sirius let's just go and leave these imbeciles here, let's not waste our time on them it's Christmas" Remus said calmly resting a hand nervously on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius was shaking with anger he glanced over his shoulder at Remus.

"Please" the blonde boy said an expression of sadness washing over his face and Sirius' features immediately softened .

Sirius lowered his wand and looked back at the Slytherin's before taking Remus firmly by the hand. "If you even speak to my Remus again, I will kill every last one of you" he snarled before pulling Remus up the stairs storming away from them as quickly as possible so they didn't decide to hurl a hex at their backs.

Up in the common room they sat down on the sofa, there were only three other Gryffindor's still here and they were first years whom were outside apparently playing in the treacherous weather conditions having a snow ball fight or some other activity.

"Are you angry with me?" Sirius asked worriedly as he dropped into the seat next to Remus.

"No but you did scare me" Remus replied shuffling up close to his lover and resting his head on his chest, Sirius' arms wrapped around him protectively.

"I'm sorry Remus I just wanted to protect you, when that Avery tried to hurt you if he had have hurt you and the baby I don't know what I'd have done, I was only trying to protect you" Sirius said softly kissing Remus' hair.

"I know I'm not upset about that it's just the look in your eyes was feral, you looked frightening like you had no self-control like you could just go insane and attack everyone in the room" Remus swallowed.

"I just got so angry when I thought they were trying to hurt you... please forgive me"

"I was never angry with you, just scared, please try and control yourself Sirius nothing happened the baby and I are doing perfectly well, see? She's moving around in me right now" Remus smiled resting a hand on his bump.

"I just get so worried about you, I don't want you leaving my sight or letting anyone touch you or anything I don't want either of you getting hurt" Sirius said worriedly leaning back against the arm rest pulling Remus with him.

There was silence for a little while before Remus began to chuckle.

"It was sitting here on this sofa gazing at the fire when I told you I'm pregnant" Remus spoke.

A warm smile spread across Sirius' face.

"I know I remember, didn't go down too well what happened after but it was still amazing" Sirius replied gently stroking Remus' hair.

"What do you mean by amazing?"

"I mean that when you told me I had this feeling inside me and an urge to protect you, it was quite amazing actually to know I'd managed to create a little innocent life inside you that needed both of us to care for her" Sirius smiled.

"I felt stunned when Madame Pomfrey first told me about the baby to be honest, some nights I lay awake crying because I was so scared and so worried of what you would say I felt that if you knew you would want me even less and I was terrified of what other people would say about me" Remus replied.

"But when you did eventually tell me I told you that I love you, and I still do so good things did come out of it, Moons" Sirius said softly.

"Yeah I know and I'm really happy about that, you have no idea how I felt I didn't even go to lessons that day it was the day I spent in bed and didn't wake up until you guys came and found me I was so tired and so shocked, I'm actually quite surprised you didn't figure it out sooner"

"How on Earth were we supposed to guess you were pregnant of all things?" Sirius laughed.

"Because I was throwing up in the mornings, we had sex in the summer, I was really tired all the time, I wasn't eating much, I was having mood swings and when I started gaining weight Peter commented on having a little bump but nobody said anything if you'd have put two and two together you might have realised" Remus blushed slightly.

"I wish I'd have thought of it sooner although it isn't exactly a common thing for a boy to be up the duff" Sirius chuckled. "But I'm really pleased you are" he smiled kissing the top of Remus' fluffy golden head the glow of the fire sending vibrant streaks of warmth through his hair.

"Me too" Remus smiled happily.

The rest of the day passed slowly, Remus and Sirius spent most of it lounging by the warm fire in the common room embraced in each other's arms dozing off every so often and talking casually about things they enjoyed and memories they shared.

That evening they had just showered and were changing for dinner.

"She's moving again" Remus smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed resting a hand gently on his stomach.

"How sweet" Sirius smiled pulling on his jeans and sitting down next to his lover.

"I love it when she moves it feels so nice" Remus smiled closing his eyes gently massaging his stomach.

"She'll only get bigger and you'll feel the kicks more, wait until then I wonder what that will feel like" Sirius mused.

"We'll have to wait and see" Remus smiled leaning over and pecking Sirius on the lips.

"You ready to get something to eat?" Sirius asked getting to his feet and stretching upwards. Remus nodded quickly.

"I'm starving"

"Come on then" Sirius grinned taking his lover by the hand they pulled on their hoodies and left the dormitory. It took them a minute or so longer to get down the stairs now Remus was getting bigger he tired more easily and wanted to take it slowly because he was worried about falling when it was wet outside, sometimes there was a little bit of water on the steps.

It wasn't long before they were walking hand in hand into the great hall, the tables were piled high with festive treats from freshly well roasted turkey wrapped in crispy bacon, to bowls of cranberry sauce, roast parsnips, potatoes of every sort and every vegetable one could think of.

"Looks delicious" Sirius grinned dropping into a seat in the centre of the table, the first years were already down and sitting a short distance away chatting excitedly and stuffing the food into themselves.

"I know how are we going to eat all of this?" Remus asked sitting himself comfortably beside him, his bump protruding through the soft red fabric of his hoodie.

"Don't forget Moony, you're eating for two" Sirius smirked kissing his boyfriend on the cheek ignoring the glares from the group of boys at the Slytherin table. Remus blushed furiously and began piling his plate high with food.

"I know, I feel hungry enough to eat a Hippogriff"

"Then get tucked in and Merry Christmas" Sirius grinned.

"It's absolutely delicious" Remus beamed sinking his teeth into a slice of turkey.

"Put some sauce on it, makes it even better babe" Sirius replied swallowing a large mouthful of his own and almost choking on it making Remus burst out laughing.

"Chew your food" Remus grinned, patting Sirius on the back as he gulped at his juice.

"Yes mum" Sirius teased.

"Nice to know you fuck your mother" Remus smirked and Sirius started laughing earning more vicious glares.

"No the only person I fuck is you" Sirius said in a low voice and Remus smirked momentarily his eyes falling half lidded and he leaned in closer to Sirius.

"Wait until tomorrow we are going to have the best sex of our lives" Remus spoke in a low husky voice that made Sirius water at the mouth.

"Oohh Remus sex..." he groaned salivating profoundly as Remus sat back a little a smirk playing on his cute features.

Remus chuckled to himself as he continued to eat his dinner Sirius on the other hand was eating restlessly stealing glances at Remus every few seconds.

"Something wrong Padfoot?" he asked curiously.

"Now I'm not only excited for tomorrow because it's Christmas day, I'm also extremely excited because you've just given me lots of very arousing images in my mind" Sirius replied.

"Good because I'll let you have me in any position, any way and as many times as you like" Remus breathed pressing his lips softly to Sirius' cheek.

"Gods Remus you really know how to get me going don't you?" Sirius grinned.

"That's a good thing though because I know just what buttons to press" Remus replied slowly trailing his fingers up Sirius' thighs.

"Moony I should warn you that if you don't stop I might just have to casually rip your clothes off and have my way with you on the table right here, right now" Sirius said in a very serious tone that made Remus blush and laugh.

"Amongst the Christmas dinner?" Remus chuckled.

"Even in front of the Slytherin's" Sirius growled making Remus blush even further.

"I don't know why but the thought of shagging in a public place really turns me on"

"Really? Well we'll have to try it sometime and see just how turned on you can really get" Sirius purred kissing the side of Remus' neck.

"Mm but for now I just want to spend Christmas with you upstairs feeling like I've never felt before" Remus smiled and Sirius shuddered with anticipation.

"I think I might just have a few ideas on how to make you feel that way" Sirius grinned eagerly.

"I can't wait" Remus grinned as the dozens of puddings and desserts appeared on the table in front of them, Christmas cakes, ice cream, pudding, chocolate cake, biscuits, trifle and sponge pudding all spread across the table.

"And I thought there was more than enough for dinner let alone dessert" Sirius breathed his eyes widened at the delicious looking foods on the table.

"Haha careful Sirius or people might think you're pregnant as well" Remus laughed.

"Don't even joke like that" Sirius stuck his tongue out playfully to his boyfriend before shovelling hot Christmas pudding covered in custard and whipped cream into his mouth.

After eating a surprisingly large amount of dessert the two boys got lazily to their feet, the noise from the high table were the staff members were sitting now cracking open bottles of fire whiskey was picking up and they didn't want to stick around to see the end of it.

"I am so full I think I don't think I'm going to make it back to the tower" Remus yawned as they passed by one of the enormous towering Christmas trees glittering merrily in the entrance hall.

"Here let me help" Sirius smiled and before Remus could protest Sirius lifted him up bridal style into his arms and started climbing the stairs.

Remus started to laugh and draped his arms around Sirius' neck, this Christmas would be one to remember...


	9. Chapter 9

Up in the dormitory, Sirius gently lay Remus down on the bed before kicking the door closed and immediately he started tearing off his clothes throwing them all over the place with such burning passion making Remus laugh partly with surprise.

Sirius didn't stop stripping until he was completely bare and he turned to Remus a hungry look in his eyes, his hands on his hips proudly showing his slender taught, defined figure.

"Get your kit off Moony before I rip it off" he growled his grey eyes flashing excitedly with an animalistic glare.

Remus moaned biting his bottom lip he kicked off his shoes and knelt on the bed and began to pull off his clothes tossing them carelessly onto the floor.

"I'm supposed to be the werewolf yet you're acting like the animal here" Remus chuckled playfully throwing his underwear carelessly aside and reaching for his wand.

"You love it really" Sirius smirked moving over to the bed with such grace he almost made Remus envious.

Remus grabbed Sirius' wrists and pulled them forward. "Scourgify" he said watching the pink soap bubbles fizz all over their hands cleaning them nicely, he put his wand on the bedside table and began rubbing his hands together like Sirius was doing until all the bubbles disappeared.

"Germophobe" Sirius pouted slightly and Remus laughed.

"It's always good to be clean" Remus smiled proudly being the cleanest one of the foursome he was quite often nagging about the state of the dormitory especially now he was pregnant everything seemed like a hazard.

The two boys sat smiling at each other for a few moments their eyes falling half closed, they could feel the arousal radiating from one another.

"Are we gonna fuck or what?" Sirius asked bluntly an extremely aroused look on his face, Remus' eyes dropped to the obviously throbbing erection jutting out from between his legs and moaned.

Remus stared at him for a few moments before a grin spread across his face, he reached into the top drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lubricant dangling it in front of him.

Sirius leapt forward onto the bed, grabbing Remus by the back of the neck he pulled him into a rough passionate kiss, his other hand sliding down the werewolf's body to tweak at his sensitive little swollen nipples.

Remus moaned loudly pushing himself closer to his lover his bump gently resting against Sirius' tummy as Sirius' hands slowly trailed down his body his long slender fingers wrapping around Remus' swelling erection and started to stroke him slowly.

"That feels really good" Remus breathed against his boyfriend's lips.

"Good, it's supposed to" Sirius replied. "Turn around" he said breaking the kiss suddenly.

Remus obeyed, turning around so he was on his knees he frowned.

"Rest your hands on the headboard" Sirius instructed as he reached for the little bottle of lubricant watching Remus do as he was told he grinned to himself coating his fingers thickly in the liquid. He nudged his thigh between Remus' legs spreading them apart before slipping two slick coated fingers between Remus' cheeks to gently massage his hole.

Remus moaned closing his eyes and pushing back slightly into the sensation, he loved it when Sirius played with him like that, the wonderfully intimate touches only shared between two loved ones turned him on more than anything.

Remus gasped as Sirius slipped both fingers inside without warning pushing them in as far as he could before pulling them out sharply and thrusting in again. Pushing his fingers in as far as he could, Sirius began to twist and scissor them stretching and opening Remus' tight hole preparing him for what was about to follow.

"My beautiful Remus" Sirius breathed pressing soft kisses to Remus' shoulder blades his warm breath gently caressing the soft, sensitive skin.

Remus shuddered and let out a soft moan relaxing his body making it easier for Sirius to prepare him.

"Sirius..." he breathed closing his eyes in a long slow blink arousal washing over him. "Sirius I need you..."

"I'm not going anywhere" Sirius smiled kissing the back of Remus' neck still working those slick long fingers inside of his lover.

"I mean... I need you to make love to me" Remus moaned loudly feeling Sirius' fingers reaching up to tweak his oh so sensitive nipples.

"Your wish is my command" Sirius smiled before withdrawing his fingers and reaching up to turn Remus around so he was facing him. "Lie on your back I want to see your pretty face" he smiled warmly making Remus' heart flutter in his chest.

Remus did as he was told making himself comfortable lying on his back spread open in front of Sirius gazing at him with deep lust filled eyes his hands moving to gently stroke over his nipples.

Sirius moaned at the sight of Remus lying before him looking so beautiful, he reached for the lube coating himself thickly before recapping it and placing it on the bedside table crawling over the top of his lover being sure not to put any pressure on his bump.

"Are you ready for this, Remus?" Sirius purred pressing the tip of his throbbing erection against Remus' tiny pink entrance and the other boy moaned loudly.

"Yes..." he whispered spreading his legs even further giving Sirius more access.

Sirius grinned leaning down and capturing Remus' lips in a passionate kiss as he pushed against the tight ring of muscle sinking into Remus' body praising the warm tightness that engulfed his thick member.

Remus moaned loudly arching his back as best he could in his condition moaning into Sirius' mouth feeling his boyfriend sliding deeper inside of him not stopping until he was buried balls deep inside of Remus.

"Ooh" Remus whimpered as Sirius pulled back a little and pushed in his hips slapping against Remus' bottom their lips barely a centimetre apart.

"Does that feel good?" Sirius breathed pleasure swirling in his pretty grey eyes.

"I love it deep" Remus moaned clenching the sheets in his balled fists.

"Mm I know you do, you like it rough don't you?" Sirius growled thrusting slow and deep into his lover's body watching Remus convulse with pleasure beneath him.

"Yes... so fucking much –ah- feels so good" Remus whimpered feeling Sirius pushing deep again.

Sirius moaned loudly picking up his pace a little he pulled back and thrust in sharply as Remus cried out with pleasure.

"OH MY FUCKING MERLIN!" Remus yelled feeling Sirius slam into his prostate with rough deep thrusts.

Sirius cried out with pleasure at the sight of Remus writing beneath him a frustrated, aroused look on his flushed face, his tightly balled fists yanking the bedding his legs moving up to wrap around Sirius' waist giving him better access to his depths.

"More –ngh- harder, so much harder" Remus moaned pushing back against Sirius' thrusting.

Sirius groaned "As you wish" he breathed thrusting himself harder and faster into his lover burying himself balls deep every time.

Sirius couldn't help but moan at the expressions washing over Remus' handsome face each time he thrust deep into his lover brushing across his prostate with every movement, Remus by now was writhing, whimpering, moaning-almost yelling with pleasure beneath him and it was driving Sirius wild.

"Oh fuck Sirius I'm gonna cum..." Remus groaned arching his back off the bed as best he could.

"I'm almost there, Moony" Sirius panted quickening his pace slamming hard and deep into Remus with every thrust he could feel the pressure building for his own orgasm that was fast approaching.

One... two... three more almost violent thrusts later, Sirius forced himself as deep as he could inside of Remus before exploding a fountain of cum inside his lover crying Remus' name out in the process.

Remus shrieked out Sirius' name as he came hard in thick white ribbons between them, the feeling of becoming filled to the brim almost unbearably so was extremely intense.

Moments later and Sirius withdrew himself slowly panting furiously he rolled over and flopped down beside Remus cuddling up to him.

"That was fucking amazing Sirius, best sex yet I think..." Remus half moaned closing his pretty blue eyes in a long slow blink.

"Definitely, you never cease to amaze me Moony" Sirius panted feeling Remus turn over beside him burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Your cock never ceases to amaze my arse" Remus chuckled his breathing returning to normal.

"Then why don't you let me show you other ways it can amaze your arse tomorrow" Sirius grinned excitedly.

"Sounds perfect to me Padfoot" Remus chuckled.

"Mm come here my gorgeous little werewolf" Sirius smiled warmly pulling Remus into his arms turning onto his side to cuddle him properly kissing him softly on the cheek.

Remus lay grinning to himself in Sirius' arms. "I love kisses and cuddles"

"Me too, bet baby will like them when she comes out" Sirius grinned gently stroking his fingers over Remus' baby bump.

"I'll bet she will she can have lots of cuddles all the time" Remus grinned.

Sirius chuckled. "You're dead cuddly for a boy"

"So are you" Remus blushed a little.

"I know but you love it really"

"I do indeed, just like I love you" Remus smile snuggling up into Sirius' arms further.

"I love you too, Remus" Sirius breathed leaning in for another kiss.

A little while later and the two of them were curled up in each other's arms waiting for the excitement of Christmas to come.

The next morning Sirius awoke early feeling like a five year old boy again. He yawned rubbing his tired eyes and grinning madly to himself his grey eyes falling to the foot of the bed where two stacks of presents sat for them waiting to be opened in their sparkling fancy wrapping paper, decorated with bows and other exciting gift wrap.

Rolling back onto his side, Sirius let out a small excitable squeal wrapping his arms around Remus kissing him furiously on the back of the neck, the boys golden locks tickling his handsome face.

"Moony, Moony, MOONY!" Sirius said bouncing on the bed a little with excitement.

Remus groaned pulling the covers up over his head. "Sleep..."

"But Moony its Christmas, wake up!" Sirius whined bouncing insistently on the bed.

"Sirius you're acting like a little kid" Remus chuckled from his cosy haven.

"But it's Christmas morning" Sirius chuckled snuggling under the covers with Remus his fingers trailing down Remus' swollen sides.

"Mm but it's so warm and cosy under here I could just sleep all day" Remus yawned happily.

Grinning to himself, Sirius trailed his fingers to the middle of Remus' sides and began to tickle Remus furiously.

The werewolf jumped and shrieked with laughter wriggling around under the covers knocking them down as he laughed.

"Sirius, oh Sirius please stop my skin is so sensitive!"

"Not until you promise to get up and open your presents" Sirius grinned continuing to tickle Remus' sides laughing at the site of him writhing and shrieking with laughter, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Okay, okay I'm up" Remus laughed.

Sirius immediately stopped and wrapped his arms around Remus pulling him close kissing him all over the face a hand moving to rest on Remus' bump.

"Feels like baby is wriggling around as much as you were" the dark haired boy chuckled.

"Probably because you were torturing her dad she is like 'Oi daddy, leave him alone!'" Remus chuckled.

"Daddy?"

"I assume that's what she'll call you when she's older" Remus chuckled enjoying Sirius' hand stroking his bump.

"I like the sound of that" Sirius smiled warmly. "What's she going to call you, mum or dad?"

"Hopefully dad but I guess if she really wanted to call me mum I couldn't exactly blame her seeing as I am pregnant with her" Remus smiled back.

"I can't wait to see what she looks like" Sirius mused.

"Hopefully more like you than me"

"Why? You're gorgeous, and you know, I've always had a thing for blondes" Sirius winked making Remus blush furiously.

"So what about these presents then?" Remus grinned watching Sirius' face light up.

Shuffling around, Sirius sat up pulling Remus with him pointing to the two large piles of presents.

"Let's get cracking they aren't going to open themselves!" Sirius said eagerly reaching for his own pile grabbing the first present in gold wrappings as Remus reached for his own.

Tearing off the paper, Sirius grinned to himself. "This is definitely from James" he laughed showing it to Remus who let out a small laugh. It was a medium sized black box with 'simply love' written on it and a cellophane window showing an array of sexy toys inside. Along the bottom it had written 'for the adventurous type'.

"How did he know I'd like this?" Sirius grinned winking at Remus.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that the amount of naughty thing we do gave him some idea" the werewolf smirked playfully. "Well maybe later we'll have to test them out they do look rather... kinky"

"Mister Moony I like your thinking" Sirius laughed leaning over and pecking his boyfriend on the cheek reaching for the next present.

Remus tore off the paper on his own first present and smiled to himself. "Aw Sirius look what James sent for baby" he beamed showing the little pair of pink bunny slippers to his boyfriend.

"They're mad cute" Sirius grinned opening his next present which was a pile of little pink cloaks in various sizes also from James.

Remus opened his second gift from James which was a large box of chocolates. The next present was from Peter and it was a new writing set, just what Remus needed seeing as he couldn't really afford to buy a new one himself, Sirius on the other hand got his own model Snitch that whizzed around the room when he let go of it and hovered back in front of him after performing a few tricks. Although Sirius didn't play Quidditch he frequently messed around with James' stolen one.

Remus pulled one of the larger floppy presents wrapped in shining purple paper towards him, it was from his mum and dad. Grinning he ripped off the paper and laughed. Inside were a pile of maternity clothes.

"Sirius look!" he beamed picking up some of the t-shirts one of them had a female symbol on the tummy the rest were either shirts or just plain coloured t-shirts. He pulled a few pairs of black baggy maternity jeans out that were elasticated at the waist and obviously for women but they looked distinctly more masculine than some of the other maternity wear on the market. There was also a large baggy hooded top with 'I love my bump' written on it.

"Surprised your parents sent something with that written on it I'd have thought they would want to draw attention away from the fact you're up the duff"

"You don't know my parents then, my mum will have bought them thinking they're cute, she says I should make the most of my pregnancy and that she really enjoyed hers with me" Remus smiled noticing a parcel wrapped in the same paper with a large gift tag hanging off of it in Sirius' pile. "Hey I think my parents sent you something too"

"Why they've never met me" Sirius frowned slightly picking up the package and surely enough it was from Remus' parents.

Tearing open the paper he smiled, it was a set of toiletries such as after shave, face cream and hair gels that were charmed to have a long lasting smell that didn't wear off for two days and didn't fade either.

"Wow this is really nice of them" Sirius grinned absent mindedly running his fingers through his long black hair.

"I told them a fair bit about you and about your lovely long hair" Remus smiled warmly opening the second present from his parents which was full of dummies and little pink outfits. "Aww how cute are these? Think mums gone a bit mad with the whole baby shopping idea" Remus chuckled showing the little outfits to Sirius who picked up an envelope grinning at his boyfriend.

He tore open the paper and pulled out a letter written in the familiar cursive of his mother, in two parts, one from mum and one from dad. Sirius rolled his eyes deciding it would be better to read it later, opening the present attached it was a box, lifting off the lid he grinned madly showing the contents. A ridiculous amount of galleons, silver sickles and knuts were almost spilling from the box there must have been an awful lot there.

"Looks like we'll be going a bit mad on that baby shopping too" Sirius beamed at Remus' shocked face his mouth hanging open.

"You're not planning on spending all of that on the baby are you?"

"Of course" Sirius grinned.

"It's your Christmas present" Remus said still in shock he hadn't seen that much money in one little box in all of his life.

"So? It's my daughter" Sirius smiled tickling Remus' tummy making the werewolf laugh.

"She is indeed" Remus smiled.

"Then why can't I spend my money on her? We don't have to spend it all in one go we can just buy some nice things for her with it, what about a proper little cot, and a nice little travel one too?" Sirius suggested brightly and Remus smiled.

"That would be lovely, she does need somewhere to sleep after all" Remus chuckled.

"Well in that case we'll buy her everything with extra comfort, toys, the works" Sirius beamed leaning over and kissing Remus softly on the cheek, and then he leaned down and kissed his stomach.

The rest of the presents consisted of toys for the baby, small trinkets and books, two of which on pregnancy and birth which Remus was more than glad to have.

"Those are from me" Remus smiled warmly as Sirius pulled the little pile of presents towards him.

"Thank you, you didn't need to ya know" he grinned tearing open the first parcel which turned out to be a rather nice black satin shirt.

"I thought you would look so sexy in that" Remus blushed furiously as Sirius smirked at the shirt.

"It's really nice thank you, Moony" Sirius smiled reaching for the next present. Unwrapping it he grinned at the brand new pair of Dragon Hide gloves. "They're really nice Moony" Sirius grinned picking up the final present.

Sirius tore off the paper and laughed, it was a spell book filled with hexes and charms made especially for practical jokes and party time fun.

"Oh Remus this is brilliant" Sirius grinned pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

"I thought you might like it" Remus smiled warmly as Sirius flipped through the book then rested it back down on the bed turning to Remus.

"Now it's time for me to give you your present, close your eyes" Sirius said excitedly.

Remus closed his eyes feeling a little apprehensive about Sirius' behaviour. "You didn't have to get me anything you know" he smiled.

"But I wanted to" Sirius replied. "Soo I got into contact with someone and had a bit of a conversation about you, found out something that you never felt necessary to tell me" Sirius said teasingly.

Remus frowned in confusion unsure of what Sirius meant. "What?"

Sirius reached under the bed and pulled out a rather large present wrapped in red and gold baby with an enormous bow tied around it and slipped a smaller box out of the top drawer of the bedside table resting the smaller box in Remus' lap he handed over the bigger one. "Open your eyes" he said grinning.

Remus' eyes fluttered open and he stared at the present, it was all too obvious what it was and the heat rose to his cheeks. Nervously he pulled off the paper and bow to reveal a beautiful full sized acoustic guitar with gorgeous steel strings, it was obviously expensive. Remus' mouth hung open, his blush deepening. "Sirius this is-"

"Apparently when we're not around in the summer you like to play on your guitar up in your room, your dad says you're always on it singing away to yourself, he told me you're good too" Sirius grinned watching Remus' face turn a startling shade of crimson.

"Sirius you didn't need to, this looks expensive" Remus flushed.

"I wanted to and your dad said your guitar is pretty old and worn now it's not great so I thought replace it with a brand new one that will hopefully last you a long time" Sirius grinned.

"Yeah it is, this one is gorgeous thank you so much" Remus breathed his blue eyes wandering over his new instrument.

"That's not all" Sirius smiled nodding to the present in Remus' lap.

Remus carefully put the guitar down on the end of the bed and picked up the box. Opening the paper he stared at the small box in his hands before opening it and he gasped. Inside was a brand new gold pocket watch which also looked particularly expensive.

"Oh Sirius you really didn't need to" Remus gasped gazing up into his boyfriend's face.

"But I wanted to I really love you, Remus" Sirius smiled shuffling closer to his lover. Remus carefully placed the box on his bedside table before wrapping his arms around Sirius.

"I love you too, thank you so much I love my presents" Remus grinned burying his face in Sirius' neck his cheeks still hot with embarrassment.

"Good, so how come you never told me you could sing and play guitar?" Sirius grinned feeling the heat radiate off of Remus.

"Because I thought it was a little embarrassing"

"Nothing embarrassing about being talented, besides I think it's a bit of a turn on" Sirius practically purred sending shivers down Remus' spine.

"You do?"

"Course, so you'll have to play and sing for me some time, baby too" Sirius grinned tilting Remus' face up to look him straight in the eye. "I got you a bag, stand and that they're under the bed when you want them but I didn't bother to wrap them thought they'd be alright as they are and all"

"Thank you and yeah I will" Remus smiled leaning in and capturing Sirius' lips in his own.

"So how about we get up, get dressed and go have some breakfast then let me spoil you rotten?" Sirius grinned.

"You already spoil me" Remus chuckled.

"Let me do it more because I love you and you're pregnant you're delicate I feel like I need to do as much as I can for you and help you" Sirius smiled gently stroking his fingers over Remus' supple pink cheek.

Remus smiled leaning into the touch welcoming it happily.

"Thank you" Remus breathed.

"Mm so let's get dressed and go get some food you must be starving" Sirius chuckled and Remus grinned.

"Definitely" he nodded eagerly.

They slipped out from under the warm covers and began to pull on their clothes, Remus grabbed a new pair of his maternity jeans slipping them on sighing with comfort.

"These are amazing"

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle. "They're made for pregnancy so they will be nice and comfortable on you, look at the waistband it's all soft and elasticated"

Remus grinned moving over to the mirror he turned to the side and smiled down at his stomach.

"Getting big now, Moons"

"I'll be a lot bigger by the time she's due to arrive" Remus chuckled running his hands over his growing bump.

"You're gorgeous" Sirius smiled moving over to Remus and wrapping his arms around him from behind his hands resting carefully on the bump smiling as he felt her kicking beneath the skin.

"I'm getting fat" Remus sighed his eyes wandering over his figure.

"It's not fat it's baby, you have gained a little weight all over but I think it's sexy" Sirius smiled pressing his lips to Remus' shoulder.

"I hope I don't end up all flabby and sweaty" Remus said worriedly.

"Ah even if you do I'll still love you" Sirius smiled.

"Thank you" Remus said turning around and draping his arms around Sirius' shoulders. He leaned in slowly and kissed his lover softly on the lips smiling against his mouth.

"Actually I feel sort of jealous" Sirius grinned against Remus' lips.

The werewolf pulled back frowning in confusion.

Sirius chuckled his fingers running over Remus' bare tummy dropping a little lower to just beneath it.

"You're getting a little treasure trail" he grinned.

Remus blinked at him for a few moments still completely confused. "Huh?"

Sirius lightly plucked at the small amount of light brown/blonde hair growing in a line a little way down Remus' abdomen to his crotch where there was a light sprinkling of pale hair.

Remus blushed furiously burying his face in Sirius' shoulder. "I think it's my hormones causing that, my book says it can cause some extra hair to grow I can't help it" he blushed madly.

"No need to be embarrassed, I wish I had one" Sirius replied.

"I was going to shave it off but I thought you hadn't noticed it so I just left it there" Remus grumbled.

"Don't shave it off it's sexy, you'll be glad of it to show your masculinity off when you're nine months pregnant and the baby is about to fall out your man flaps" Sirius grinned.

Remus playfully batted his chest. "Don't say such gross things, 'man flaps' that's fucking dirty" he laughed.

"Thought you liked being dirty" Sirius challenged wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah but not when you say things like that" Remus chuckled kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"You find it sexy, don't like" Sirius grinned.

"Well maybe later on you'll have to take a little journey down my 'treasure trail' to get to the gold at the end" Remus purred smirking playfully at Sirius through half lidded blue eyes.

"Oohhh Moony..." Sirius said practically salivating at the thought.

They finished dressing and headed off down to breakfast. The great hall looked very empty compared to normal however all the Christmas trees were well lit and the air was buzzing with Christmas cheer.

Remus and Sirius sat down at the Gyffindor table immediately tucking into their breakfast.

"Merlin, I'm so hungry" Remus groaned shovelling fruit and toast into his mouth at light speed. "Then again, I'm always hungry" he added with a small chuckle.

"That's baby demanding food" Sirius smiled back.

"Merry Christmas, Moony"

"Merry Christmas, Padfoot"

After an enormous breakfast the two boys headed back up to the dormitory ignoring the stares from the other students as they made their way back up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower.

"I'm all nice and full now" Remus breathed as they walked slowly up the staircases.

"Not yet you aren't" Sirius winked making Remus laugh.

"I don't fancy tackling these stairs when I reach my due date, I get tired making it all the way up there now and I'm just over five months" Remus breathed resting a hand on his bump.

"I'm sure we'll sort something out, when you're enormous they aren't exactly going to expect you to be running all over the castle doing everything on the agenda cause you won't be able to, no, I expect you'll be taking it easy with hot chocolate and your feet up" Sirius grinned wrapping his arm around Remus' lower back supporting him a little.

"I hope so, my ankles are swelling up as it is let alone when I'm waddling around heavily pregnant and about to drop" Remus replied as they headed into the cosy decorated common room.

"Let's get you into bed and put those feet up" Sirius smiled leading Remus up the stairs and into their dormitory shutting the door tightly behind them.

Remus yawned heading over to the bed he kicked off his shoes and relaxed back against the head board with the pillows propped up for extra comfort.

"Mm nice" Remus smiled closing his eyes and massaging his bump.

Sirius climbed onto the bed beside him cuddling up kissing him on the cheek.

"So, how about you..." he dropped his eyes to the guitar resting on the end of the bed.

Remus opened his eyes to stare at it and he laughed. "Go on then, but I warn you if I make your ears bleed it's your fault!"

"I can live with that" Sirius chuckled reaching for the guitar and handing it over to Remus.

Two songs later and Sirius pulled the guitar out of Remus' hands, rested it carefully on the floor beside the bed and flipped on top of him pressing their lips together in ferocious, hungry kisses.

"You didn't warn me you had a voice like that" Sirius growled playfully. "Even my cock has popped up to have a listen" he said grinding his hips against Remus' leg.

The blonde boy laughed. "I think baby enjoyed it too she's kicking the crap out of me"

"I don't blame her it was brilliant" Sirius half moaned.

"Now it's your turn" Remus said. "To show me something you're... extremely talented at" he spoke suggestively.

It took Sirius about thirty seconds to understand what Remus meant, and with an arch of a single blonde eyebrow, Sirius was pulling their clothes off his hands and lips roaming all over Remus' skin.

They were definitely all for a bit of Christmas cheer.

Three hours later and they finally reappeared from under the covers, hair a mess, sweating and out of breath.

"Sirius that was fucking incredible" Remus breathed feeling slightly dazed and very relaxed.

"You're such a horny boy, Remus" Sirius breathed. "Who knew a bit of singing and guitar could produce that quality sex"

"Mm we'll have to do that more often I fucking loved it, especially when you were behind me stuffing my arse and playing with my nipples I could see stars" Remus moaned cuddling up to Sirius' warm chest.

"Yeah that was pretty amazing, your sexy little bum can't half take a pounding" Sirius said kissing Remus softly on the lips. "I did like it when you were on top grinding your arse around my cock"

"I liked everything as long as it involves you making love to me then I'm happy no matter what position it is in" Remus sighed happily.

"You're completely amazing, Moony" Sirius smiled warmly watching as Remus' mouth folded into an O shape as he yawned.

"So are you, can I have a kiss?" Remus asked sleepily.

With a grin, Sirius leaned in and kissed him warmly on his supple lips, Remus couldn't care about anything right now it was him and Sirius, just the two of them. The two of them and their baby was all that mattered in their world.

The rest of the day passed quite quickly, they had a nap before lunch which they stuffed down an enormous amount of gammon, cranberry sauce and Christmas pudding and despite that they were still looking forward to the full Christmas dinner that evening.

Sirius and Remus sat on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room snuggled up together watching the bright dancing flames.

"Sirius you know when the summer comes around and the baby is born?"

Sirius nodded dropping his eyes to Remus in his arms.

"Are you coming to stay with me?" those soft blue eyes turned to gaze up into Sirius' grey ones.

Sirius stared at him for a few moments slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well I was thinking and I'd like you to, my parents have also asked seeing as I explained your mum and dad would disown you when they found out about me and the baby that maybe you'd like to come and stay with me and my family" Remus rambled nervously picking at his finger nails.

Sirius stared down at him with complete surprise. Honestly he hadn't really thought of here he was going to live or what he was going to do it was all Remus, baby, Remus and more baby in his mind he didn't even care much for his own welfare.

"It's okay if you don't want to I just thought it would be a nice idea and it would be good for the baby to have you around as well-"

He was silenced with a kiss on the lips. Sirius drew back a smile on his face and he nodded.

"I'd really like that, Remus"

Remus' heart was fluttering madly in his chest.

"Sirius..." he breathed.

But Sirius silenced him once again by a passionate kiss, Christmas could not have been going any better.

The rest of Christmas passed like a dream, both Remus and Sirius spent their time lounging together, playing, reading and stuffing their faces with as much festive food as possible.

New Years Eve came around and now at twenty two weeks pregnant, Remus had grown a little more.

"Do you fancy going to that New Year party in the great hall?" Sirius asked watching Remus casually picking his guitar enjoying the sweet sound of his music.

"A party? Not like you Moons" Sirius said.

Remus shrugged continuing to play with his guitar. "Just thought it would be nice to celebrate the new year"

Sirius looked rather impressed. "Well alright, when does it start?"

Remus put the guitar down carefully on its stand and checked the time on his pocket watch. "Ten minutes" Remus said and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Ten minutes to get ready for a party, what about my hair?"

"Personally I love the untamed look on you" Remus grinned biting his bottom lip suggestively.

"Well in that case I think I'll go as I am" Sirius grinned running his fingers lazily through his long black hair. Getting up off of the bed he headed over to Remus and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

"Right, now let's freshen up and get going" he smirked grabbing a fresh shirt and pulling it on.

Remus chuckled running a comb through his hair, slipping on his shoes and straightening his clothes.

"Ready?" Sirius asked flashing those dazzling white teeth at his boyfriend.

Remus nodded. "Let's get moving" he smiled. They took hands and left the dormitory, Remus resting a hand on his bump as they made their way through the common room and out onto the stairs.

The Great Hall had been decorated with bright coloured streamers and banners glowing and the writing changing colour from red, to green, to gold to blue wishing everyone a happy new year. The charmed ceiling still snowing over heads and the tables had been moved away to give them more space for a dance floor. A fair few students had come back from their holiday's to attend, the next train back to Hogwarts where the rest of the student body would come back in two days ready for the start of lessons.

Music was blaring as the two boys entered the great hall, an enormous pocket watch face was glowing at the front of the room showing the time to be just after nine.

"Butter beer boys?" Professor McGonagall offered as they came into the hall.

"Sure!" Sirius grinned as she handed him a bottle but Remus shook his head.

"I'd better not" he gave his bump a stroke.

"There's hardly anything in these that's why they give them to children they're safe" the witch replied offering one to Remus.

"I'd still prefer not to risk it" Remus smiled. "But thank you"

"Alright" she smiled. "Have fun"

"Come on let's dance" Sirius grinned pulling Remus halfway across the room to the dance floor. Holding his drink in one hand and an arm around Remus' waist he began swaying to the beat.

Remus blushed a little before joining in draping both of his arms around Sirius' neck gazing up at him lovingly completely ignoring some of the stares other students were sending them.

They danced for almost half an hour before Remus became too tired to do anything. "Mind if we sit down now? I'm knackered"

Sirius nodded leading him over to a seat, instead of offering it to Remus he sat down himself and immediately pulled Remus into a passionate kiss his tongue pushing its way into the werewolf's mouth.

Remus moaned quietly against Sirius' lips his hands moving to rest on the taller boys shoulders as they became absorbed in their own little world ignoring the blatant stares and vicious glares of envy shot at Remus from the girls.

They kissed for almost an hour before pulling apart slowly and heading back to the party, Sirius took Remus by the hand and lead him back onto the dance floor.

As midnight approached the excitement began to build, the teachers were even joining in the vigorous dancing an jumping around from the excitable students, the enormous clock face ticking down... two minutes to go...

"New year in barely a few minutes, Moony, what are you hoping to happen?" Sirius called over the noise his hips swaying to the beat of the music.

"A good year, time spent with you, my exams to go exceptionally well, my pregnancy to be lovely, to not get too fat and of course for our baby to be born healthy, I'm really optimistic to be honest" Remus called back waving his arms around sweat beading on his brow.

Sirius' face broke into a grin. "Same as me really except I don't care much for my exams I just want to concentrate on us and our life together I'm not overly fussed on what other people are doing as long as the three of us stay strong"

Sixty Seconds...

"Aww, Although things haven't gone overly well this year and have been pretty fucked up I don't regret a second of it" Remus smiled as the two boys moved closer together.

Sirius turned his head slightly to look at the clock, twenty seconds.

"Let's follow the old muggle tradition, a kiss at midnight" Sirius said loudly.

Fifteen.

Remus' face spread into a grin and he nodded vigorously frankly rather surprised Sirius would know something like that.

"Ten!" the crowd began to call as the seconds ticked down.

"I love you, Remus" Sirius smiled wrapping his arms around Remus' waist.

"Seven!" they shouted.

"I love you too, Sirius, so very much" Remus breathed.

"Four!"

"I'm glad" Sirius smiled warmly leaning in their faces almost touching.

"Two!"

"One..." Remus breathed.

And with that their lips locked as the crowd screamed "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" jumping up and down throwing their arms around each other.

The kiss was beautiful, unlike any kiss they had shared before it was supple and tender and filled with over powering amounts of love radiating from the two of them, the rest of the room seemed oblivious but to the two kissing Gryffindor boys the whole world was spinning out of control as they kissed passionately.

Remus' eyes cracked open and he smiled against Sirius' lips as a pair of misty grey eyes locked into his gaze.

They drew back very slowly their bodies pressed so close, Remus' arms around Sirius' neck and Sirius' around Remus' growing waistline. Neither of them said anything they just spent the time gazing into each other's eyes, the party forgotten, unable to hear the commotion of screams and excitable shouts around them, the clatter of feet on the floor as students and Professors alike danced furiously to the blaring music, streamers flying through the air and charmed confetti falling down around them completely and utterly magical.

Everything was simply perfect and amazing, nothing could possibly destroy that utterly intense, amazing moment between them.

To Sirius and Remus there was nothing in the world at that moment apart from each other, they couldn't wait to see what the amazing new year would bring they were ready to face the world...


	10. Chapter 10

A few days passed since New Year and the rest of the students had returned to school. James and Peter were absolutely thrilled to see Sirius and Remus again after the holiday's.

"Look at the size of you, Moons!" James gasped when they headed back into the dormitory.

Remus laughed resting a hand on his forever-growing bump. "I know I feel huge"

"You're only going to get bigger" James chuckled.

"Yeah don't remind me I feel obese" Remus laughed slipping into bed comfortably stroking his bump feeling his daughter wriggling around inside of him.

"You're not obese, you're still hot" Sirius replied slipping under the covers beside him and snuggling up close.

"Thanks but I don't feel very hot, maybe physically because my chest seems kind of damp a lot" Remus said confusedly.

"I noticed that too doesn't feel like sweat though" Sirius mused. "Doesn't smell either"

"Ugh whatever it is it's the least of my problems, just look at the size of my ankles" Remus groaned elevating a foot so he could actually see one.

"Yeah if you don't walk enough they swell, if you don't sit enough they swell, if you don't keep them up enough they swell, if you do too much of any of the above they swell" Sirius chuckled and Remus shot him a glare.

"I guess I'm doomed to have a huge tummy and huge ankles and huge nipples then" Remus sighed.

"Aww it'll go down when she arrives, it's on temporary" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Yeah like the on and off back pains, they drive me crazy" Remus yawned reaching for his goblet of juice and downing it quickly feeling the baby wriggle more inside of his as the cool liquid went down. He rested it back on the bedside table and snuggled himself down in Sirius' arms.

"So Moony where are the worst places for you to go into labour at?" James asked flopping down on his own four poster bed.

Remus cringed a little before replying. "Uhh let's see now... during lessons, in front of everyone in the great hall, locked in a toilet or in a room somewhere that I can't get out of, outside too far to get to the hospital wing or a bed, on a broomstick"

The others burst into fits of laughter.

"On a broom?" Peter laughed hysterically. "What are you going to be doing at nine months pregnant, giving birth and trying to ride a broom?"

"I don't know but it's always a worry" Remus chuckled, it really was terribly absurd.

"Don't worry, Moons, you'll be okay I'll make sure you stay nice and comfy especially towards the end of your pregnancy" Sirius grinned snuggling closer and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks I hope I won't end up like a barrel with my huge tummy and big swollen ankles and my great big bum" Remus said worriedly.

"You'll be fine and when you do get like that it won't be for long, you'll be in labour and squeezing her out before you know it" Sirius grinned excitedly making Remus feel all he more nervous.

"Labour? Don't remind me" he sighed worriedly.

"You'll be okay" James smiled.

"I hope so" Remus chuckled nervously settling himself down in Sirius' arms burying his face in his boyfriend's warm chest.

The next morning arrived and sure enough, it was the start of lessons once again and Remus' twenty second week of pregnancy.

"Come on Sirius I'm supposed to be the one that doesn't want to get out of bed" Remus laughed shaking his boyfriend's legs trying to wake him up.

Sirius just groaned and curled up into a little angry ball. "Shoo"

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes, he slid a hand under the bed covers being careful to make his way towards Sirius' backside he shifted his hand and stuck two fingers out jabbing them into the crevice of Sirius' bottom.

Sirius yelped and jumped in the covers. "HANDS OFF!" he snarled glaring at Remus who actually shrank back a little looking slightly hurt, clutching his hand as though burned.

"Sorry"

"Yeah you fucking should be" Sirius snapped thrusting back the covers and getting out of bed yanking on his clothes.

"It's not like I penetrated you or was trying to..." Remus mumbled.

"It's not like I'd want you to either" Sirius said quickly.

Remus frowned, Sirius was never normally this bad tempered. Maybe he really shouldn't have done that but it was only a joke he was messing around to try and get Sirius out of bed it wasn't like he did any harm. But still he couldn't help but feel a little hurt over it.

He watched as Sirius marched past, into the bathroom and almost slammed the door. Sighing Remus picked up his things and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him to come out.

A few minutes later and Sirius reappeared still looking angry as he made his way over to the bed to pick up his bag. Remus caught his arm quickly stopping him as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I did I didn't think you'd get so upset I really didn't mean any harm by it" Remus wasn't quite sure why he had to apologise so vigorously for something so trivial.

Sirius just stared at him for a moment before gently pulling his arm free. Remus' face dropped and he turned sadly towards the door. He jumped slightly when he felt Sirius walk up behind him and gently wrap his arms around him from behind. Remus tensed unsure of what to do so he just stood there resting his hands on top of Sirius' arms relishing the hug.

"I'm sorry" Sirius said quietly breathing down the back of Remus' neck.

"It's okay"

"No it's not, I'm just not feeling very well this morning I didn't mean to get so angry with you babe" Sirius said kissing the side of Remus' neck.

"It's my fault I shouldn't have done that, I just didn't expect you to react so badly..."

"I wouldn't have, I'm just feeling a bit over tired and I've got a headache, that's all Moony" Sirius spoke turning Remus around to face him. "Forgive me?"

Remus nodded and smiled as Sirius leaned in for a kiss, it was one of his usual soft yet happy kisses. When they drew apart Remus chuckled. "Shouldn't you go to Madame Pomfrey if you're feeling under the weather?"

"No I'm sure I'll be okay, must be all that lazy Christmas and staying up late that's messed up my body clock, I'm surprised yours isn't fucked"

"Nah I'm fine" Remus grinned. "I do feel tired but it's because I'm pregnant, I just need to make sure I get plenty of sitting down time during the day"

"Can't have my Moony on his feet all the time!" Sirius said somewhat proudly.

Remus laughed again and slipped his fingers through Sirius'. "How about we get something to eat now, baby is craving" he pouted playfully giving his tummy an over exaggerated stroke.

Sirius' dazzling teeth flashed before he pulled Remus in for another fast kiss, twirling him around Remus wasn't sure what was happening until he was out the dormitory door and in the common room.

"The heck was all that?"

"You don't like my dancing?" Sirius shot a lopsided grin.

"Is that what that shit was?" Remus said playfully and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you"

They made their way down for breakfast ignoring the usual attention perhaps more this time round as Remus was now twenty one weeks gone and apparently much bigger than when over half the school left for the holidays. People muttered and whispered as they passed but Remus was too happy with Sirius to even care.

"Oh look there's Regulus" Remus commented nodding towards the Slytherin table where Sirius' younger brother sat spreading jam on a slice of toast.

"Oh yeah which reminds me of something I made a promise to you about" Sirius smiled pecking Remus on the cheek.

"Yeah you were going to tell him how much of a cutie you think he is" Remus chuckled playfully watching Sirius stare at Regulus.

"I will, after breakfast" Sirius grinned to himself. "You know I really am sorry for snapping at you, Remus I didn't mean to hurt you I was just-"

"It doesn't matter" Remus said shaking his head. "Forget about it"

"You sure?" Sirius' eyebrows rose.

"Positive"

They ate quickly and followed the group of Slytherin's out into the entrance hall, Sirius pressed a quick kiss to Remus' lips and went skipping after his brother. "Ohh Reggie!" he called.

Regulus instantly spun around his hand lingering down by his cloak pocket debating on whether or not to rip out his wand as he eyed his brother suspiciously. The other Slytherin's came closer watching with confusion and worry as Sirius approached.

An enormous grin split across Sirius' face. "There's my little baby brother" he threw his arms around Regulus making the smaller boy shriek with panic and struggle to get loose as Sirius hugged him. "How was your Christmas with Satan herself? Is mother doing alright? I sure hope not..." Sirius said loudly.

Remus walked a little closer exchanging worried glances with James and Peter, the other Slytherin group apparently looked equally as wary as to what Sirius was going to do to his brother.

"You are such a little cutie, I remember when you were so small you used to always come up to me and give me a massive cuddle" Sirius grinned. "And when mum would put us in the bath together and we would always jump out naked and run round soaking everything and if mum caught you, you'd start crying, aww"

A snicker rang out much to Regulus' embarrassment he vainly squealed and tried to pull free swearing under his brother.

"I do love you, Regulus even if you did make out with Remus last year and you're a Slytherin and you've always got your nose in other people's business, you're still a right cutie" Sirius continued squeezing Regulus harder.

"You can tell me this without breaking my ribs!" Regulus said still struggling.

Sirius paid absolutely no notice to Regulus' struggles and he little whimpers of protest, or the fact his face was on fire with embarrassment and shame.

"Sirius I think he's had enough now..." Remus said warily stopping just behind Sirius.

"He doesn't mind, do you Regulus?"

"Actually I-"

"You see, Remus? He's fine" Sirius beamed

Remus pulled a face watching Regulus mouth the words 'help me' before he reached in and tried to prise them apart with his hands worried he might upset Sirius. By now the Slytherin's had their wands out, standing awkwardly behind Regulus.

"We're going to be late for lesson, Sirius" Remus tried.

Slowly but surely Sirius let go resting his hands on Regulus' shaking shoulders, he looked frightened and worried about what Sirius was planning to do to him now.

"You look after yourself, okay?" Sirius grinned, Regulus wasn't sure if Sirius was being serious or if he was messing around but he sounded genuine and Regulus really didn't want to set him off today, it was a new year and a new start he didn't need any more arguments or accusations from his older brother.

"Okay you too, take care of Remus" Regulus said glancing to the werewolf nervously.

"Don't worry I will" Sirius chuckled happily.

Regulus was about to back off and head to lessons with some of his friends when without warning, Sirius grabbed him by the face and kissed him on the lips once again holding it for a few moments before releasing him.

"Later, Reg" Sirius said taking Remus by the hand and pulling him off down the dungeon corridor and towards lesson. Once they stopped outside Remus frowned.

"I wish you wouldn't kiss him like that"

Sirius laughed. "Aww my little Moony is all jealous"

Remus blushed furiously and averted his eyes. "M'not jealous" he mumbled as Sirius draped his arms around him.

"Yes you are, aww and look at how chubby you're getting" Sirius graced as he pinched Remus' cheeks.

Now it was Remus' turn to be horribly embarrassed especially when James, Peter and the crowd of Slytherin's showed up. "I can't help gaining weight..."

"I know but it looks cute, my tubby little Remus"

The look on Remus' face made Sirius laugh and pull him closer cuddling up to him. "Aww Moony"

Remus wrinkled his nose slightly but closed his eyes burying his face in Sirius' warm neck. They remained like that for a few minutes before Remus' eyes snapped open and he pulled back quickly his hand flying to his chest.

"What the-"

"Ew I'm all wet!" Sirius gasped resting his hands on the damp front of his school robes then looking to Remus.

"My chest is all wet again" Remus groaned.

"Where is it coming from?" Sirius frowned trying to take a closer look. "Are you sweating or something?"

Remus shook his head. "No not at all, I'm only just warm and nowhere else is wet" Remus said worriedly, he held his hand up to his face and sniffed it but shook his head. "It doesn't smell of anything, were my clothes wet this morning?"

"Not that I know of I thought they were clean on" Sirius replied pressing his hand to Remus' chest feeling around.

"Sirius I'm scared... where is this, whatever coming from?"

Sirius let his hand fall and chewed his bottom lip for a moment before he stepped closer to Remus. "I don't want to scare you but I think it's coming out of your nipples" he said quietly enough so nobody else over heard.

"WHAT?"

"Shh don't panic I'm sure it's perfectly-"

"You think that stuff coming out of my nipples and soaking things is _normal?"_ Remus said in a panicked voice, his eyes were wide with fear and he was starting to shake slightly.

"What if there's something wrong with me, what about the baby, what if I've got an infection or-"

He was silenced by a kiss on the lips from Sirius. "Calm down, let's get you to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey can take a look" he said carefully winding his arm around Remus' lower back as Professor Slughorn came down the corridor.

"Is everything alright, you look like you've had a bit of a shock?" he asked looking from Sirius to Remus noticing the wet showing through Remus' school jumper.

"We're fine Professor, is it alright if we just nip to the hospital wing, Remus is having a bit of a problem with... pregnancy symptoms" Sirius said nodding to his chest.

Slughorn stared at it worriedly for a few moments before he nodded and gestured off down the corridor. "By all means go better to get it checked and be safe rather than sorry"

"Thanks Professor" Remus swallowed nervously.

"Want us to come with?" James asked but Sirius shook his head.

"Don't worry we'll be fine"

They hurried as best they could along the corridor, Remus clutching nervously at his damp chest. They made their way up the staircases, Remus getting out of breath fairly quickly by the time they reached the hospital wing corridor.

"Sirius I'm scared, what if there's something wrong with the baby?"

"There won't be everything is going to be okay" Sirius swallowed. He led Remus along the corridor and into the hospital wing without hesitation, there was one other boy in there apparently nursing a newly mended broken wrist. Madame Pomfrey looked up with a brief expression of surprise on her face to see them back so soon but she smiled anyway.

"What can I do for you, boys?" she asked hurrying over to them her eyes flickering from Sirius' concerned face to Remus' washed with utter terror.

When Sirius realised Remus wasn't going to say anything he swallowed and spoke for him. "I think Remus' nipples are leaking some sort of clear fluid"

Madame Pomfrey stared at them for a few moments before she nodded and gestured over to the drawn curtains of their own private little area. "Make yourselves comfortable and I'll be with you in a second"

They hurried through, Remus sat nervously on the edge of the bed wringing his hands in fear there was something seriously wrong with him, he wracked his brain trying to remember if he'd seen anything in his book about leaking nipples, maybe it didn't have anything to do with the pregnancy, maybe it was an infection or something horrific.

"Don't look so worried, Moons" Sirius spoke softly sitting down beside him gently draping an arm around his lower back.

"How can you not be concerned about this, Sirius?" Remus said nervously.

"I am very concerned but I don't think it's anything to worry about"

Madame Pomfrey slipped through the curtain with a smile on her face. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"I-I think my nipples are leaking, my chest keeps getting wet some days it's happening more frequently now and a little while ago when Sirius and I were hugging he pressed on my chest and it started to get really wet" Remus rambled apprehensively.

Madame Pomfrey contemplated it and nodded. "Could you expose your chest for me please?" she asked.

Quickly with shaking hands, Remus shrugged off his cloak, tie and pulled off his jumper opening the front of his school shirt revealing his bulging torso to the nurse. She leaned in closer and nodded. "Colostrum"

"What?" Sirius blinked.

"It's what is leaking from your chest, perfectly normal part of pregnancy and it can happen after birth, your hormones have stimulate the milk ducts which has caused the change in your nipples and areola's it's perfectly natural for them to leak many people experience it" the nurse said with a smile gently pressing on the areas around Remus' nipples.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "So there's no infection or anything wrong with the baby?"

"Of course not" she chuckled. "If there was infection you would have a high temperature, pain, redness and overly swelling around the white areas of your skin, you would be leaking more of a discharge and green there is no sign or reason for any form of infection"

"Oh thank goodness, so the baby is okay then?" Remus breathed and she nodded.

"Yeah perfectly fine I would say going by this unless you're having other problems?"

Remus shook his head.

"Very well then, the only solution to this is to have some nipple pads or something to soak it up to stop it leaking from your chest, there is nothing that will actually stop the leaks but you could wear a large bandage or piece of gauze wrapped around your chest with pads inside just to hold but they must be changed frequently to prevent discomfort and possible infection" the nurse said opening the draw and pulling out a large packet of cotton pads and a roll of medical gauze with pins.

"You mean like a bra?" Remus said hesitantly his mouth creasing into a cringe.

"No not like a bra it will just soak up the Colostrum, if you don't wish to use it then you don't have to but bare in mind that you may leak through your clothes more often as the pregnancy progresses" she said.

"I'll wear the gauze" Remus said quickly, he couldn't think of anything more embarrassing than being in lessons with milk dripping down his stomach or walking around in his shirt and two big wet circles appearing on his chest he would be the laughing stock of the whole school.

"I'm sure Mister Black will help you into the wrappings, if you run out come see me and I'll give you more" she smiled disappearing through the curtain so Remus could bandage himself up.

"This is so embarrassing" he whimpered as Sirius unravelled some gauzed and sliced it carefully with his wand.

"You're alright Moony, nobody will know it's happening unless you tell them" Sirius smiled carefully slipping it around Remus' back and wrapping it around twice before pinning it at the back tight enough to stop it slipping or stretching. He carefully tucked two pads down the front of Remus' wrappings and helped him back into his clothes, red faced and upset.

"This is too embarrassing for words"

"Don't worry about it you look fine you can't even see it under your clothes and if it keeps you nice and dry there's nothing to worry about" Sirius smiled watching Remus pull on his cloak.

Remus grimaced as he picked up his school bag and slung it over his shoulder stuffing the rest of the things back into it They headed hand in hand out from behind the medical curtain, thanked Madame Pomfrey and left the hospital wing headed back to their potions lesson.

Remus had never felt so unattractive in all of his life, he knew Sirius was so much better looking he was just a fat, frumpy, pregnant werewolf with milk dripping out of him as he walked leaning back slightly getting out of breath over exercise. The worst part of it was the comments that Sirius made about him getting fat, the way he heard other people talking about him weight and how ugly he was, Sirius being too good for him and it really hurt he was only going to get worse, grow steadily more unattractive as the days went by and oh Merlin! What happened if he couldn't lose the weight and ended up with bad stretch marks. Sirius surely wouldn't want someone so embarrassing then.

They made their way in silence down to the dungeons, Remus kept stealing quick glances at Sirius he didn't seem upset, angry or even bothered he just seemed normal but Remus wasn't a mind reader he couldn't tell what Sirius was thinking about or what he thought about Remus' problems he may have been genuine with what he said about it being fine but at the same time he might have been trying to comfort Remus to stop him from feeling so awful about himself.

They headed into the classroom late, everyone turned around from their work to stare as they sat down, Remus feeling even more embarrassed about their situation.

"Everything alright, Remus?" James asked swinging round in his chair to face him.

"Yeah just fine" Remus mumbled his eyes dropping to his text book.

"Sirius?" James' hazel eyes flicked to his best friend.

"Yeah he's fine just his hormones and that" Sirius smiled back, he let out a soft chuckle. "Remus' tits are leaking milk"

Remus' face turned to stone he glared at Sirius his face filled with hurt and anger. "Sirius!"

"Sorry Moony but James isn't gonna take the piss are you?"

"No" James struggled to conceal a chuckle but the three of them burst out laughing.

"It's not fucking funny" Remus snarled anger rising rapidly in his chest.

"Aww is someone hormonal?" James teased.

"No!"

"Come on fatty, calm down" Sirius laughed.

Remus slammed his hands down on the table, stuffed his book in his bag an forced his chair back with a horrible screech before turning and running out of the classroom violently slamming the door behind him leaving the rest of the students and Professor Slughorn to stare after him in shock an bewilderment.

Remus didn't even care he ran through the entrance hall pausing for a moment, if he went to the library someone would find him there, if he went to the dormitory he would be found instantly anywhere else he couldn't think of so he pushed his way through the doors and ran outside into the freezing air. He stumbled a little on the ice but didn't fall and decided to go it at a walk carefully picking his way through the courtyard and out into the grounds. He walked much quicker along the bridge thankful that it wasn't frozen he pulled his cloak tighter around himself and sniffed hard the tears welling up in his eyes. He knew he was possibly over reacting but it didn't feel that way, he was hurt and upset. It wasn't just his appearance or what other people were saying about him it was that he _needed _someone to talk to, none of his friends or even Sirius would do it he wanted to talk to a pregnant woman or a woman who had, had a baby.

He racked his brain desperately; Professor McGonagall? No children the same as all the other female teachers, the majority weren't even married. The male teachers would be of no use they were just the same. Remus hurried out into the snow covered grounds he had nobody to speak to about this he could talk to a girl-perhaps Lily but that would be fruitless seeing as she didn't have a baby.

It may have been considered normal but Remus couldn't handle all of these messed up things going on with his body, he was a boy... a _boy_ not a girl. Hats off to women he praised them for all they could do but this was a shock to the system he was fat, frumpy, hairy, ugly, sweaty and now he was covered in his own milk too, how much worse could it get?

Remus shuddered at the thought, it could of course be much worse and it would be the longer this progressed. Surely Sirius wouldn't want him then...

Remus stumbled along the edge of the forest sobbing unsure of where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there he was angry, upset, hurt, tired and he felt terrible about himself like he was some revolting creature he was a werewolf wasn't that bad enough. He stumbled past one of the trees when a voice called to him.

"Oi what are you doing out here?"

Remus froze whirling around he saw Hagrid come striding down after him, quickly he wiped the tears from his face and stood waiting for him.

Hagrid stopped right in front of him towering over him.

"Oh it's you Remus, I thought for a minute there someone was trying to sneak into the forest..." Hagrid said a hint of relief in his voice, his face fell when he noticed the look on the young Gryffindor's face.

"Are you alright?" he frowned worriedly.

Remus sniffed hard and shook his head trying to fight back more tears.

"I think you'd better come inside, you look frozen and you've got a baby haven't you?"

Remus nodded.

"Very well, follow me" the half giant said. He led Remus over to his hut and inside, it was just the same as always, Remus had been there a few times before in the past years.

"Have a seat" Hagrid gestured to the enormous comfy armchair by the fire. "Here let me take your cloak and dry it off for you" he smiled holding out an enormous hand. Remus pulled off his cloak handing it over to Hagrid who hung it in front of the warm crackling fire, Remus sat down still sniffing it thankful he was out of the cold.

"Now then I think a cup of tea is in order and then you can tell me what's going on" Hagrid grinned his black eyes twinkling merrily.

Remus smiled weakly and nodded. "Thank you" he said his voice cracking.

He watched as Hagrid prepared the tea and rested a large cup in front of Remus who smiled in thanks waiting for it to cool down. The half giant sat himself comfortably opposite Remus smiling at him in such a friendly manner.

"Now then, care to tell me why you're sulking round outside alone in your condition?" he began gulping at the boiling hot tea as though he could hardly feel it.

Remus was quiet for a few moments contemplating on whether or not to tell Hagrid about his problems, he really wanted to talk with a woman but if that wasn't going to be possible at least Hagrid would offer him a friendly ear.

"Well... I'm five and a half months pregnant now and I've been having loads of _symptoms_" Remus began wiping his eyes on the back of his jumper sleeve.

"That's only natural"

"Yeah but they're really embarrassing and I'm worried about my boyfriend's behaviour one minute he's fine the next minute he's angry I understand he's a teenager too and this could be part of the problem but it's like he's fighting with himself he tells me he loves me then he calls me names and makes fun of me, he snaps and shouts at me sometimes over trivial things and then he's cuddling me as if nothing happened and it makes me so hurt and confused"

Hagrid's heavy eyebrows creased into a frown. "That doesn't sound right to me"

"No and it hurts and-" Remus quickly explained the rest of the problems he was having carefully watching the expressions change on Hagrid's kind face full of sympathy. He finally stopped for a breather trying to fight off the tears as Hagrid handed him an overly large tissue.

"I'm not the best person for relationship advice, me, but I will say I reckon your boyfriend just needs some space or someone to talk to he's going through his as well and if he's struggling to cope he might be all over the place and lashing out" Hagrid explained offering one of his rock cakes to Remus who very politely refused.

"I don't know if he is struggling to cope why isn't he talking to me about it?"

"He might just think it would be better if you didn't know" Hagrid shrugged his massive shoulders.

"That just makes it worse" Remus whimpered.

"Best thing you can do is just sit there for a while, calm yourself down and try talking to him later on" Hagrid smiled reassuringly.

"You promise you won't tell anyone I'm here or anything?"

"I don't condone a student being out of lessons but this is a special case" Hagrid winked. "I won't tell no-one.

"Thanks, Hagrid" Remus smiled grateful for the companionship.

A while passed after Remus finished his tea he lounged in the chair for ages an before he could stop himself he dozed off into a comfortable sleep...

Meanwhile up at the castle...

"WHERE THE FUCK IS REMUS?" Sirius gasped panic washing over him.

"I don't know, he's not in the toilets, maybe he's gone up to the dormitory and fell asleep" James suggested as they stopped running from the dungeons out into the entrance hall.

"Good idea I'm gonna go look for him, come with me, Peter you go and search the great hall and come find us if you see him" Sirius instructed before he and James hurtled up the stairs right to the seventh floor, they charged through the empty common room and flung open the dormitory door. Sirius' heart sank. Remus wasn't there.

"Bathroom?" James said hurrying through and sticking his head through the door. "Not in there"

"Where could he have possibly gone to?" Sirius whined, he felt awful. After what happened this morning he should have known better than to piss Remus off or tease him about anything especially his weight.

"Library, we need to find Peter and get him to look round too, ask Regulus he might have seen him somewhere" James said as they hurried out of the dormitory and through the common room almost knocking Lily over.

"Whoa where's the fire?" she snapped holding her arms up.

"Lily! Have you seen Remus?" Sirius asked frantically.

"No not since he stormed out, why, what's wrong?"

"DAMN IT!" Sirius shouted in frustration.

"We can't find him, we don't know where he is or what he's doing he's pregnant he shouldn't be running around on his own" James explained quickly.

"Try the library, I'll help look if you want but I haven't seen him anywhere it' very unlike him to just disappear" Lily frowned slightly.

"Yeah it is and thanks but we really have to go" Sirius said dragging James from the common room so he didn't get distracted by the red head.

They ran down to the library almost knocking Professor McGonagall over who barely had time to register who it was charging around. They found Peter on the sixth floor before they said anything Peter shook his head.

"Fuck" Sirius groaned. "Peter, you check the library, James the hospital wing and I'll look for Regulus" he instructed firmly.

"Okay, if we see him we'll go to the common room and wait for you there" James said.

"Agreed" they nodded before hurrying off in different directions.

Sirius' mind was a haze as he ran down the staircases his eyes darting everywhere for a hint of that familiar fluffy blonde hair. This was all his fault, now Remus had disappeared and he was angry with him. Sirius gritted his teeth as he skidded to a halt on the ground floor looking everywhere for Remus. Just then he spotted a familiar patch of long black hair much like his own, only straight and a tiny ray of hope sparked inside of him.

"Regulus!" he shouted.

The boy froze, ripping his wand from his pocket and spinning around with it pointed to Sirius a frightened expression on his face.

Sirius ran over and stopped just in front of him gasping for breath and looking dishevelled and worried beyond belief, more worried than Regulus had ever seen him before. Slowly, the Slytherin lowered his wand tucking it back into his pocket.

"Reg, have you seen Remus anywhere?"

"No why, has something happened?" the younger boy asked worriedly gazing into his brother's face.

Sirius quickly explained what happened and Regulus frowned harshly. "Sirius you're such an arsehole sometimes!"

"I know but listen, help me find him okay? He's disappeared and this is so unlike him, he's pregnant I don't want him getting stressed out on his own who knows what could happen" Sirius said his voice cracking slightly with worry, he was trembling all over, genuine fear.

Regulus sighed and nodded quickly. "I'll help, can't guarantee I'll find him but I'll help you"

"Great, thanks, if you see him keep him down here or come and find me James and Peter are looking we've already checked the dungeons, toilets and dormitory with no luck"

"Okay well I'll see you later if you want to find him there's no point standing around talking all day" Regulus said quickly.

"Okay and Reg?"

Hmm?"

"Thanks" Sirius smiled and Regulus gave a quick smile back with a nod before they turned and hurried off in separate ways.

Sirius, James, Peter and Regulus all ditched their second lessons and spent the entire of lunch break too looking for Remus, they tried everywhere but with no luck they had even gone down to the kitchens and Sirius even tried breaking into the Ravenclaw tower (which he managed quite easily) and stood outside the Hufflepuff basement yelling at people to see if anyone saw him. NOBODY had seen him at all.

Now Sirius was panicking. "Oh Remus, where are you?" he groaned.

The rest of the day passed an each time the four boys met up it was not good news, nobody not even the teachers had seen hide nor hair of Remus since first lesson this morning, he hadn't been in the library and Madame Pine was starting to get annoyed with Sirius' constant questions, Lily had remained in the Gryffindor tower waiting to see if he came back so she could hold him there, Peter stayed within the hospital wing and the floor above to see if he went there, James the library and the floor above and Regulus and Sirius went everywhere. Sirius even went outside several times venturing right down to the Quidditch stadium and back with no luck.

By the time dinner rolled around, Sirius could hardly eat anything he was shaking and felt sick with worry.

"Calm down, Padfoot I'm sure he's okay" James said resting a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"What if he's not, what if something's happened to him or he's hurt or the baby-"

Sirius was silenced with a slap round the back of his head. "Calm, the fuck, down"

Just then Lily came hurrying over to them looking worried. "I take it you haven't found him then" she said nodding to the empty seat beside Sirius. They shook their heads. "I haven't seen him at all, I've asked around, I've left a note in the common room and everything but nobody has seen him at all today, I even went outside and asked Hagrid he said he hasn't' seen anyone today" she sighed with dismay.

"Well where the fuck has he gone to, if he's not in the castle and he's not outside where is he, space?" Sirius almost shouted in anger.

"Do not shout at me, you are the only person to blame in this situation, Black, this is more your fault than anyone else's I am not one to point the finger but shouting abuse at me when you were the one who upset your own boyfriend will do no good!" she spat stalking off down the other end of the table to sit with her friends.

"She's right mate, no use shouting at her if she hasn't seen him she hasn't seen him at least she's being kind enough to help" James sighed.

"I feel like such a prick!" Sirius growled with frustration.

Up in Hagrid's hut...

Remus awoke with a groan, sitting up slowly he yawned rubbing his tired eyes blinking himself awake. It took him a few minutes to realise where he was and he frowned looking over to the window, it was dark outside.

"Oh yer awake!" Hagrid said merrily.

"Yeah, umm, what time is it?" Remus yawned as Hagrid rested a goblet of water down in front of him, he picked it up and gulped at it gratefully.

"It's almost nine, you'd better be off to the castle before curfew or Filch won't be happy if he catches you" Hagrid said.

Remus sighed getting to his feet he picked up his lovely warm cloak and pulled it around himself relishing the heat.

"I'll walk you back up-"

"No I'll be fine thanks, Hagrid" Remus smiled weakly. "Thank you for the hospitality I'll come visit again soon"

"No problem, doors always open you're welcome anytime" the half giant beamed.

"And please keep this to yourself" Remus nodded.

"I will, Lily Evans was looking for you earlier but I said hadn't seen ya" Hagrid replied with a nod and Remus grinned. "No go on before you get yerself into trouble"

Remus gave a small chuckled and left the hut making his way quickly up the pathway towards the castle, he rested a hand carefully on his bump feeling his daughter wriggling around happily inside f him, he sure could do with something to eat.

Remus tried not to think as he made his way back to the castle, curfew was almost upon him and he had already missed dinner, students would be returning to their house dormitories if they hadn't gotten there already. Remus chewed on his bottom lip contemplating going back to Gryffindor, no, it was too soon he wasn't up to that just now they would probably just take the piss again, or shout at him and he couldn't handle anymore confrontation.

He sighed, taking a deep breath he snuck into the castle doors, checking the coast was clear he crept as silently as he could through the castle and down into the kitchens in the basement, he slipped behind a statue and waited as a crowd of Hufflepuff second years strolled by laughing and disappeared into their common room. Remus breathed a sigh of relief and hurried into the kitchens closing the door behind him, he had a plan.

He made his way through, the house elves seemed rather surprised to see him down there, some of them even stopped cleaning to stare at him.

"Umm hi" Remus said nervously to a small, female house elf who squeaked with surprise and stared up at him with her enormous tennis ball eyes. "Would it be possible to get something to eat, I know you've finished cooking now but I'm hungry an I'm pregnant I haven't had any dinner..." Remus blushed a little feeling very awkward asking a house elf for help.

"Of course, master" she said scurrying off using the assistance of some of the other elves they packed a box full of sweet smelling safe foods for Remus to eat and handed it over to him.

"Thank you very much, and if anyone comes down here looking for me could you please not tell them you saw me?" Remus said worriedly.

"Of course master, Binkie lives to serve" she said rather excitedly.

"Thanks again" Remus smiled before disappearing through the door. He stuffed the food into his bag and snuck through the castle, he didn't see any more students on his way up the stairs. Now for phase two of the plan.

Ten minutes later he was hurrying along one of the empty corridors towards the top floor, he sighed and stopped in front of a large plain stone wall, closing his eyes he thought to himself 'I need somewhere to spend the night' over and over again in his mind until he heard a faint rumbling sound and opened his eyes.

In front of him a large black decorated door frame had appeared. He gasped and let out a small excitable sound, the room of requirement! He glanced up and down the corridor before slipping inside shutting the door tightly behind him watching as it faded into the wall and he breathed a sigh of relief turning around he smiled to himself.

The room was rather nice, simple and comfortable with a plain, clean double bed against the back wall, some chairs and a little door leading off to presumably a bathroom. Remus kicked off his shoes and went to sit on the bed opening his bag he took out the box of food and immediately began to stuff the cakes, cold meat, chocolate, salad, crisps and chocolate spread sandwiches (minus the butter) into his mouth. Once he had finished he flopped back against the covers sighing gratefully trying not to think about what had happened that very morning, he was safe now and had somewhere to stay tonight.

Gryffindor Tower...

"I don't care if it's late, I'm going out there to look for him!" Sirius snarled pacing up and down in the dormitory wringing his hands.

"There's no point! If he was out there he'll get caught by one of the Prefects or Filch and he'll be brought straight back to the common room" James said quickly.

"James is right, better to just wait when he's ready he'll show his face" Peter added.

"Argh! How long will that fucking take? He's been gone all day and not a single person has seen him I am getting seriously worried now I feel sick with worry" Sirius growled frustratedly dropping down onto the edge of the bed.

"Just calm down, I'm worried too but getting upset about it isn't going to make anything any better, if he wants some space let him have it" James said calmly.

"Space? He's five and a half months pregnant! He doesn't need space he needs to be in bed with his feet up, look at how swollen his ankles are and how tired he gets he could slip and fall and hurt the baby, someone could beat him up, he could get lost, abducted, put in detention, baby could be hurt..."

"Sirius you're rambling, if he was hurt he would go to Madame Pomfrey, if nobody has seen him then he's hiding" James sighed rolling his eyes impatiently.

"I can't just sit here and wait for him to turn up, he needs to be looked after I was such a cunt to him no wonder he's gone he probably never wants to see me again!"

"Sirius, shut up, calm down and get into bed, there's nothing you can do tonight he might still turn up any minute now, if he doesn't then you're just going to have to wait until he does he won't be gone forever all of his stuff is still here" James pointed, this gave Sirius a small amount of relief. He sighed deeply and nodded crawling into Remus' bed hugging his pillow and inhaling his boyfriend's scent, he wanted to cry the tears were already prickling in the backs of his eyes, he just wanted his Remus back he wanted to hug him and kiss him and relish every second with him just to know that he's okay.

By the time the morning came around, Remus was not back and Sirius had barely slept a wink. He got out of bed feeling over stimulated and ridiculously tired he had maybe three hours sleep at the most every little sound woke him up he ventured down to the common room at least ten times to check Remus wasn't sleeping down there.

By now Sirius wasn't even sure how to feel, he got up, ready and dressed quickly hurrying James and Peter up to do a quick search before breakfast.

So they searched the castle, the library, dungeons, green houses-everywhere and no sign of Remus. They asked around and met Regulus who said nobody had seen him anywhere.

"Don't worry Padfoot, he'll turn up" James said reassuringly trying to convince a highly agitated, upset Sirius to go to lessons.

"We won't find him sitting in lessons doing nothing, he could just come strolling out of nowhere in a few minutes and we'll miss him" Sirius said shakily.

"And if he does he will either go to the common room and find Lily's note, Madame Pomfrey who said she would hold him in for us, the library and be in there for hours with Madame Pince or come to lessons" James said calmly, he was in fact very worried about Remus but he wasn't about to kid that on to Sirius not wanting to upset his friend any further.

"I won't calm down or rest until I find him, Prongs, I need him back safely I want to know where he's been it's not like he's been gone a few hours for a sulk he's been gone twenty four hours and sixteen minutes now and that is so not like Moony"

"What's the matter, Black, I hear your little knocked up boyfriend's on the missing list?" Severus grinned maliciously.

"Fuck off Snape before I strangle you with your own intestines" Sirius snarled his hands balling into fists, James had to grab a hold of him to stop him lunging at Snape, normally he wouldn't bother but he was concerned about Sirius' mental stability right now.

Snape just laughed and stalked off, probably actually frightened Sirius might follow through with his threat.

"Calm the fuck down" James warned.

The rest of the day went by at an unbearably slow rate, Sirius did not stop for a second to find Remus, he even went as far as kicking the toilet cubicle doors in whilst people were in there checking for Remus but it didn't work, Remus was still missing. He had made himself sick twice and almost passed out hyper ventilating.

Even at dinner time, Remus wasn't there so Sirius snuck out of the Gryffindor tower four times to look for him and was caught every time, Filch even assigned two prefects to stand watch outside the fat lady for a while until he was sure Sirius wasn't about to come back.

At around eleven, Sirius finally gave in, dressed in his pyjamas he flopped down on the sofa in front of the fire clutching one of Remus' t-shirts holding it to his face. He cried for what seemed like hours.

The portrait slid back and footsteps sounded as someone appeared in the common room, Sirius shot up out of nowhere and almost screamed with delight. Remus leapt back in shock and terror as he saw Sirius appear so abruptly.

"REMUS!" Sirius shouted jumping over the back of the sofa almost falling over he barely caught himself from hitting the ground as he ran to Remus and flung his arms around him inhaling his sweet scent tears trickling down his cheeks. "Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus..." he breathed closing his eyes momentarily clutching his boyfriend tightly as though frightened he would disappear into a puff of smoke.

"Sirius" Remus breathed burying his face in his lover's neck wrapping his arms back around him.

For a while they just remained like that until slowly they drew apart enough for Sirius to look into Remus' face checking it was really him.

"Remus where the fuck have you been?" he demanded his voice panicky rather than anger. "Are you okay, you're not hurt or anything are you, you've had me in such a state"

"I-I've been away, I was so upset and I wanted to give you space-"

"Remus I am so fucking sorry..."

"Why did you say those things? You know I'm self-conscious and worried about my appearance, you know what people fucking say about me and you and you know how upset I was about my chest!" Remus sniffled tears welling up in his eyes.

"I was going to say I was teasing you but that is no excuse I'm guessing" Sirius said gently wiping away the werewolf's tears cupping his face in his hands.

"You really hurt my feelings, Sirius"

"I am so, so sorry name anything and I mean _anything _I can do to make it up for you and I will, if you want me on a lead to crawl about the floor like a dog I will, if you want me to lick your shoes clean I will if you want me to-"

"Sirius please just hold me" Remus said quietly burying his face in his boyfriend's chest.

"Let's go up to the dormitory, it's comfortable there and we can talk" Sirius said quietly guiding Remus towards the stairs. They made their way up into the bedroom, James and Peter jumped up and gasped the minute they saw Remus.

"Moony where have you-"

"James can you please just give us some space tonight" Sirius pleadingly the look in his eyes told James this was not to be messed with.

"Okay but just tell me, you and the baby are okay"

"We're absolutely fine, she's wriggling around right now in fact I think she missed Sirius' voice" Remus replied as they sat down slowly in his bed.

"Come on Peter" James said grabbing him by the shoulder and steering him towards the door, they left the two boys alone in silence, Sirius still refused to let go of Remus.

"Remus please just tell me where you've been I was scared shitless I threw up twice and everything I almost passed out with panic" Sirius said quietly kissing Remus' soft neck.

"I-I was at Hagrid's for a while, I ran outside and he found me and I fell asleep there, it was late when I got back I took his advice to give you space and I thought if I went back last night you would be so mad at me you'd scream at me so I was scared and stayed up in the room of requirement all day, I had food and drink the house elves were very hospitable" Remus explained slowly.

"Thank Merlin, I was so scared you were hurt, or the baby or something I couldn't sleep or anything it scared me" Sirius sniffed tears welling up in his eyes again, he buried his face in Remus' neck and began to sob quietly.

"Sirius are you... crying?"

Sirius gave a small nod hugging Remus tighter "With relief, sadness, guilt, happiness, shock..."

"I am fine, the baby is fine I'm not hurt and I never was I was so upset with what you said to me" Remus swallowed the lump in his throat. "I know you probably think I was over reacting but I am charged with so many hormones, Sirius, I get upset easily I need you to look after me I need support you think it's hard getting someone pregnant but try actually having to deal with everything and the baby inside of you I understand you might not be coping well but I need you to be able to talk to me about it and tell me these things not bottle it up or make fun of me"

"I'll understand if you want to break up with me over this but I really don't want that to happen, Remus, I love you so much it doesn't hurt because I know it's right" Sirius sniffled.

"I love you too and I'm not planning on leaving you I just want you to promise me you'll support me, communicate with me and prove to me you love me even if you think something is a joke you have to remember my feelings too"

"I will, I promise you that I'll do everything I can for you and for baby whatever you want I will get for you" Sirius said firmly pulling back to gaze into Remus' eyes.

"What I want is you, and I want you to look after me, talk to me and help me I need you Sirius I don't think you understand how much, I ask to be treated properly and you to show me you love me this baby should be your priority as well as our relationship and I don't want you to forget that" Remus said stroking his bump.

"I never forget" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Just calm down and think, okay? I want to have a nice pregnancy and a nice birth and I want you to be there holding my hand every step of the way and I know it sounds really stupid, girly and vain but... you always call me hot and beautiful and I want you to make me feel beautiful not some fat, ugly, frumpy milky werewolf sometimes I feel like you're embarrassed of me"

"Don't you ever think like that again, Remus you are beautiful and never forget it so from now on I'm going to spoil and pamper you, you can play the pregnancy card all you like and have your own way all the time" Sirius grinned and Remus chuckled.

"Sounds good to me"

"Great so you go and wash up, I'll warm you some pyjamas and we'll get you into bed thankfully tomorrow morning's first is a free period so you can sleep longer" Sirius said happily lifting Remus to his feet and patting him on the bum sending him to the bathroom with a smile on his face.

He pulled out the fresh pyjamas-Remus' favourites, cast a warming charm then cleaned up his hands and hurried over to the bathroom door waiting for Remus to reappear as though worried he might do a runner again.

Moments later and Remus was out, before he had the chance to even jump he was quite literally swept off his feet and carried back to the bed where Sirius began to pull off his clothes and dress him like a child, instead of protesting Remus laughed the whole way through even when Sirius tucked him into bed, poured him some water and snuggled up beside him smothering him with kisses and making him laugh.

"It's so good to have you back, Remus"

"It's good to be back, Sirius" Remus smiled warmly leaning in and pressing his lips to Sirius.

"Don't ever scare me like that again"

"I won't" Remus chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you I was upset and I thought you wanted space that you might not be coping well"

"No I'm fine I'm coping just fine you know I get silly sometimes and I guess I should grow up now, I turned fifteen in the autumn an I know you're still fourteen I want to see you happy and I'm willing to do anything for that"

"Just keep your promises" Remus smiled kissing Sirius again. "I love you so fucking much"

"I love you too, Remus" Sirius smiled.

It wasn't long before the two of them were sound asleep in each other's arms, the day had proved to be too exhausting for both of them. Over an hour later and James and Peter came quietly back into the dormitory smiling at Sirius and Remus snuggled up together in Remus' bed asleep, at least things were okay again now.

The next morning, Sirius was up before Remus, he yawned rubbing his eyes he gazed down at Remus still sleeping in his arms, he looked incredibly peaceful and happy. Sirius smiled reaching down under the covers to gently stroke his bump surprised when he rested his hand on it that the baby started kicking at him, he chuckled softly resting his hand on it again giving it a gentle poke, the baby kicked hard against his hand and he grinned actually getting to feel her inside Remus. It was an amazing feeling.

He leaned down and softly captured Remus' lips in his own, the smaller boy groaned furrowing his eyebrows as Sirius' hand stroked down further and gently brushed over the bulge in his pyjama trousers.

Remus let out a soft groan but settled back down to sleep making Sirius chuckle. "You're really hot in the morning" Sirius breathed pecking Remus on the cheek snuggling back down beside him stroking his bump.

"You're not so bad yourself" the werewolf said quietly his eyes still closed.

"Morning sexy, did you sleep well?" Sirius grinned watching Remus' eyes flutter open, he leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Better than I've done in a while actually" Remus smiled stretching himself out under the covers. "You?"

"I slept fine, only got three hours the other night Moons"

"Why?"

"Because I was in a state about you" Sirius said cuddling closer to Remus and kissing him again. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, I'm going to have to keep a very close eye on you Moony don't you understand you're five months pregnant, less than four months away you'll be holding our baby in your arms look how fast time flies it scares me to think you're wandering alone and doing things by yourself you could fall, someone could hurt you, you could get lost, injured, or the baby-"

"Sirius please have a little more faith in me than that, I ran out of lessons I went outside and stopped running on the ice, went to Hagrid's and fell asleep, at night I came back up, got some food and went to the room of requirement to sleep and do homework and such all day, I got more food when I needed it and when people were in lessons so nobody saw me and at night I came home" Remus explained opening his eyes slowly to gaze up at Sirius.

"But what if you'd-"

Remus pressed his right index finger to Sirius' lips to silence him. "I am fine, nothing happened" he said firmly. "Please just forget about it nobody is hurt and I'm back safe and sound now"

Sirius sighed as Remus released his finger. "I won't forget but I'll forgive, so for upsetting you seeing as it's my fault you ran in the first place, I'm going to make it up to you and you won't know what hit you! I can be the perfect boyfriend" Sirius beamed his grey eyes twinkling with pleasure. "But first turn over and hold your backside in the air"

"What-"

"Just do it" Sirius said quickly sitting himself up and pulling back the covers. Remus sighed turning over his face still in the pillow he lifted his rump into the air resting on his knees in a position more common to sleep or sex than just for comfort. He jumped slightly feeling Sirius tug down his pyjama bottoms exposing his backside behind the drapes and climb over his back, he let out a small noise of surprise and confusion as he felt Sirius pressing his hips into his bum, his soft penis sliding between the crevice. Sirius buried his face in the back of Remus' neck pressing soft kisses there and stayed like that perfectly his hands moving to Remus' arms holding him down.

At first Remus wasn't quite sure of Sirius' intentions, he wasn't trying to have sex with him, or hurt him or do anything bad to him. Then it hit him, Sirius was showing him some strange form of dominance holding him down in a vulnerable position, not aggressively or in a bad way just to tell Remus that he wasn't going to give up on him, let him go, let him run again or let him behave so recklessly.

They remained that way for some time Sirius gently rubbing himself against Remus' bum before he slowly climbed off watching Remus make himself comfortable again and pull up his trousers. Remus didn't say anything he just smiled and pulled Sirius into a hug burying his face in his chest.

"I understand" he whispered slowly.

Sirius carefully wrapped his arms back around Remus kissing the top of his fluffy somehow even blonder head.

Slowly they drew apart deciding it was time to get changed and ready for the lessons neither of them could really be bothered to have. Remus opened the drapes and made to move but Sirius stopped him. "Let me" he smiled hopping off the bed and grabbing Remus' uniform, he picked up his wand and cast a warming charm on it handing them over to the werewolf. "I won't be a second just going to use the bathroom" he smiled before hurrying into the bathroom at an alarming speed. Remus sighed, he knew Sirius was trying to be as fast as possible in case he decided to make a break for it.

Fifteen minutes and Remus almost jumping out of his skin later (thanks to Sirius' loitering up against the bathroom door) they were on their way to breakfast. Heads turned when they entered the great hall whispering and muttering about Remus' return. Sirius could feel the nerves and fear radiating off of Remus so he turned flashing a large group of students an enormous grin and said very loudly. "Yeah that's right, I got my beautiful Remus back he was only gone a day but I still missed him so bad"

Remus' face turned bright red as people looked round to stare at him, he discreetly started eating his breakfast when Sirius dropped down next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad to see you two have sorted things out, we were so worried about you Moony" James said his face flexing into a frown.

"Yeah can we please not talk about it?" Remus mumbled.

"But-"

Sirius shot James a warning look shaking his head slowly. "Hey Moony how about tonight you let me give all your achy bits a nice thorough rub" he grinned. James almost spat his drink out coughing.

"Yeah I'm up for that" Remus smiled warmly shifting closer to his boyfriend, so far so good.

They ate breakfast quickly and as they were heading out of the hall ignoring the stares, Regulus called after them running up behind them.

"Hey so I see you're back" he smiled to Remus. Sirius instantly tensed up beside him but he had to be on his best behaviour and that meant no upsetting Regulus. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm great thanks, how about you?"

"I'm okay, so how's the baby?"

"She's fine she's been kicking me all bloody morning" Remus laughed resting a hand on his bump.

"Even when you were asleep she was kicking away" Sirius laughed.

"You wanna feel?" Remus asked holding out his hand to Regulus. Regulus' eyes shifted warily to Sirius who looked perfectly calm so he took Remus' hand and allowed him to press it to his tummy and Regulus gasped then smiled.

"Oh my goodness..."

"Incredible isn't it?" Sirius grinned.

"Yeah it is I can't believe it, she's really in there it seems so weird but so nice" Regulus grinned. "Have you told mum yet?"

"Nope" Sirius said slipping his hand into his bag and pulling out an envelope, sealed with his home address on it. "But that's what I'm planning to do today" he grinned excitedly.

"She is going to-"

"Castrate me, beat me or kill me? Perhaps, but I won't be going back to that house" Sirius laughed.

Regulus sighed, removing his hand he smiled. "I have to go to lessons now but I'll see you both later"

"Bye Regulus" Remus smiled waving after him, he waited until Regulus was gone before suddenly pulling Sirius into a kiss forcing his tongue into Sirius' mouth.

When they finally drew apart, Sirius stood staring at Remus with utter surprise. "What was that all about?" he grinned excitedly as Remus laced their fingers together and stepped closer to him so his bump was resting against Sirius' stomach.

"I'm just feeling better is all and I'm feeling like... naughty Remus" the werewolf said huskily. Sirius was almost salivating with excitement.

"What's brought all this on, your mood swings are quite unpredictable" Sirius said his breathing growing heavier by the minute.

"Blame my hormones" Remus grinned playfully. "Seeing as we've got a free period I was wondering if maybe you'd like to-" he cut himself off quickly looking away, what was he thinking? After everything Sirius had said about him the other day why was he going to make a fool of himself trying it on with him, Sirius was a teenage boy and they all had needs Remus included but surely it would be better to close his mouth, close his legs and not feel like a beached whale trying to have sex.

"Like that what?" Sirius asked after the moment's silence.

"... Like to... go up to the library and get some homework done" Remus said quickly.

Sirius frowned. "You've done all your homework and somehow I don't believe that's what you were after"

Remus didn't say anything and Sirius sighed. "If this is about what I said the other day I really didn't mean to hurt you, I do find you attractive, more then attractive why don't you let me prove that to you?" he smiled catching Remus' gaze. "I promise I think you're incredibly pretty, sexy and just hot all around even in a non-sexual way"

Remus hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Okay, prove to me then" he smiled tugging Sirius towards the staircases.

"Oh Moony I am going to put those vocal cords of yours to good use" Sirius said practically slobbering as they headed up towards the dormitory...


	11. Chapter 11

Up in the dormitory, Sirius slammed the door shut. The two boys cleaned themselves up before quite literally throwing themselves at one another.

Remus groaned. Sirius' lips were soft, softer than usual as he pressed such tender loving kisses to Remus' lips, he draped his arms around the werewolf's waist pulling him in closer.

"You're so sexy, Moony" Sirius growled playfully as he pulled off Remus' tie and pushed his cloak to the floor, neither of them were wearing shoes.

Remus was starting to feel nervous, he wasn't feeling particularly sexy at the moment he was fat, getting heavy, his chest was covered in milk and his ankles were enormous.

"Moony you're so beautiful, so hot" Sirius breathed furiously kissing Remus' neck sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. His fingers made their way up and slowly began to open the front of Remus' shirt.

Nervously, Remus reached out and began to pull off Sirius' clothes unveiling his beautiful perfect body, he was immaculate, perfect, beautiful and everything Remus was not.

Remus felt his gauze being unwrapped and clenched his eyes shut, he was disgusting he could feel his skin was a little damp around his nipples but never the less, Sirius delved down and flicked his tongue across one of his nipples pleasure shooting through them making him shudder.

"Sirius..." Remus breathed as he popped open the button on the front of his boyfriends trousers groaning with pleasure as Sirius gently stimulated both of his nipples between his fingers. "That can't be very nice for you..."

"Mm I love it, those nipples are begging for it" Sirius growled kissing his way up Remus' throat nipping at his jaw before gently using his thumb to stroke and kiss Remus' lower lip. "You're so fucking hot, look at this incredible body" Sirius moaned pulling back to scan his eyes over Remus' peculiar but admittedly very nice figure, his erection straining against the fabric of his underwear.

"I-I'm not-"

Sirius quickly pulled his own underwear off his erection jutting out in front of him as he yanked Remus' boxers down. "Shh, you're beautiful don't ever forget that, you wouldn't get me so hard if you weren't" Sirius smiled warmly taking Remus' hand and gently stroked it along the length of his member.

Remus' sharp intake of breath made Sirius grin.

"Now" Sirius began moving to make himself comfortable on the bed, he patted the space beside him and Remus lay down awkwardly. Sirius drew him in for a warm, passionate kiss his tongue delving into Remus' mouth.

When they finally drew apart, Sirius reached over Remus onto the bedside table picking up the bottle of lubricant. Remus rolled into his back gazing up at Sirius as the boy climbed on top of him kissing him softly for a few moments. Remus groaned and spread his legs expectantly but to his surprise Sirius just chuckled.

"No, no, no Remus I have something else in mind" Sirius smiled his grey eyes sparkling. Remus lay there looking puzzled Sirius shifted to the side and suddenly without warning, flipped them over so Remus was on top looking worried and even more confused. Sirius carefully gave him the bottle of lubricant.

"W-what?" Remus blinked.

"I want to prove to you I love you and find you incredibly attractive babe, so... fuck me" he breathed.

Remus' breath caught in his throat, he wasn't sure he had heard Sirius correctly. "Sirius... are you... sure?"

"I'm very sure, Remus" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Okay" Remus allowed the grin to spread across his face. "Let me prepare you" he said softly. Taking the lubricant he squeezed a dollop onto his hand and dropped the bottle onto the bedcovers, his gaze flickered to Sirius a moment as the boy spread his legs propping his knees up giving Remus' better access to his anus.

He carefully reached out with his fingers remembering all too well what happened the other morning, taking a deep breath he gently stroked them across Sirius' tight entrance.

Sirius' sharp intake of breath caught him off guard, he jumped slightly his eyes flashing to the taller boy whom to his surprised propped himself up more and moaned.

"Y-you like it?" Remus blinked gently running his fingers across that wonderful entrance again watching Sirius convulse under his touch.

"I never knew it could be so... _sensitive_" he breathed.

Remus chuckled. "It's full of nerve endings, it feels really good to be touched there" he breathed gently pressing his fingers against the tight ring of muscle adding more pressure preparing his boyfriend for what was about to come. "Are you nervous?"

"A little" Sirius whispered. "You know I've never bottomed before"

"Just relax and you'll love it" Remus smiled warmly. He carefully leaned down and pressed his lips against Sirius' as he slipped his right middle finger inside Sirius' tight hole, he felt the boy tense just a moment before he relaxed again looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Feels good, Moony" Sirius encouraged, he could see Remus was a little nervous himself about doing this, partly from not wanting to hurt Sirius but also because of what Sirius had said the other day to him about not wanting his fingers round there, Sirius hadn't meant it and to make it up to Remus he wanted to allow Remus this pleasure of experiencing what it was like on top, especially now before the boy could get any larger and it wouldn't be possible until after the baby is born.

"Are you sure? I can go slower if you like?" Remus breathed as he slowly thrust his finger inside his lover. Sirius shook his head.

"More" he groaned softly. Reus obliged slipping a second finger into that impossibly tight hole gently thrusting them both back and forward feeling Sirius' hole loosen and relax under his touch. Remus withdrew slowly and gently smeared some more lubricant round Sirius' tight hole before coating his own throbbing erection, excitement was welling up inside of him at the thought of what he was about to do, he just hoped he did it right.

Carefully, watching his bump, Remus climbed on top of Sirius positioning himself against the boys tight entrance he gazed into those beautiful swirling grey eyes full of love. "Are you ready?" Remus whispered, his voice low and husky.

"More than ready" Sirius smiled pulling Remus down for a deep passionate kiss as the werewolf slowly began to ease himself inside. Sirius' brows furrowed instantly and he gasped at the sensation. "Oh gods Remus" Sirius breathed his eyes widening dramatically, he clutched at Remus' skin staring up into his eyes.

"Are you okay? If you want me to stop I will you just have to say so" Remus asked worriedly.

"Don't stop... keep going" Sirius smiled kissing Remus again.

Remus carefully pushed until he was about halfway inside, little over in fact, and paused continuing to kiss Sirius.

Sirius was breathing deeply and slowly trying to focus on Remus as the boy stopped kissing, it didn't hurt but it burned, something he would get used to. He opened his eyes slowly and the look on Remus' face was all that mattered. Remus looked absolutely beautiful those fine light brown eyebrows creased into a furrow, his startling blue eyes were closed with concentration, a light rosy blush scattered across his soft cheeks and those kiss swollen cupids bow lips were parted, the look of intense pleasure on his face.

"That feels good for you, doesn't it Moony?" Sirius breathed huskily watching the visible shudder roll down Remus' spine. Slowly the boy opened his eyes and the intensity of them stunned Sirius for a moment.

"Does it feel good for you, that's more important" Remus half groaned.

Sirius leaned up and kissed him. "It feels a little uncomfortable but I enjoy it, so come on Remus, fuck me" he growled playfully those gorgeous eyes flashing with excitement. Remus moaned and gently began to thrust himself inside his lover setting a nice rhythm.

After a few moments, Sirius began to relax it was actually rather pleasant feeling so close and intimately bonded with Remus, the expressions that washed over the werewolf's face made Sirius moan softly, the sensations tingling in his bottom were improving by the thrust.

Picking up his pace, Remus slid deeper inside Sirius as the boy shifted his legs bending his knees and lifting them up feeling Remus slide in so he was buried balls deep inside of Sirius, he gave a small thrust and Sirius jerked up gasping loudly as a magical little spot inside of him was brushed by Remus' member.

"Oh gods Moony, oh fuck, Remus" he panted.

"Sirius..." Remus groaned thrusting into him harder angling himself so he brushed against Sirius' prostate again.

"I love you, Remus you're so beautiful" Sirius spoke panting heavily as Remus continued to thrust into him.

"I love you too, I'm nothing compared to you" Remus moaned gazing lovingly into his boyfriends face. He couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe Sirius was allowing him to dominate him.

"You're gorgeous and fucking amazing at this" Sirius moaned loudly as Remus thrust harder into his tight hole. Sirius gasped and moaned arching into Remus' body being careful of his bump.

The air was filled with their loud gasps and moans, each coming closer to climax.

"Sirius... where-"

"Inside, Remus, cum inside" Sirius breathed gazing up at his lover with half lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed pink.

Remus moaned loudly thrusting harder and faster into Sirius' tight hole. One, two, three thrusts later he came with a cry "Sirius! Oh fuck..." filling Sirius to the brim with his hot seed.

Sirius followed him rapidly over the edge whimpering Remus' name as he ejaculated hard and fast between them.

Remus hovered there a few moments before panting and slowly withdrawing his softening member, rolling onto his back he lay down beside Sirius and cuddled right up to him.

"I love you, Remus" Sirius breathed.

"I love you too, Sirius" Remus smiled his breathing slowly returning to normal as he gazed into each other's eyes.

"You should have seen how beautiful you looked during sex, like an angel" Sirius smiled warmly.

Remus' face instantly caught fire and he looked away shyly.

"Aww Moony you're adorable" Sirius chuckled pulling him in for a kiss.

"M'not"

"Yes you are don't argue with me" Sirius laughed kissing him on the cheek. "Mm that's the first time I've ever had anything up my arse and I really enjoyed it"

"I'm glad, you made me nervous" Remus blushed.

"I was a little nervous too, Moony, but it was definitely worth it, you're great in bed now I see why you like to bottom" Sirius said.

"What can I say? I like it in the arse" Remus winked playfully.

"And you know something?" Sirius grinned. "I like it in the arse too" he chuckled.

They headed downstairs when it was time for lessons, dropping into their seats in potions Sirius lowered himself carefully into the chair beside Remus.

"Alright, Padfoot?" James frowned when he noticed Sirius wincing a little.

"Yeah I'm fine" he grinned gently resting a hand on Remus' thigh.

"You sure? You look kind of... sore?"

Remus and Sirius glanced to one another before Remus smiled. "First time anal sex"

"Seriously?" James gasped then grinned.

Sirius flushed slightly but nodded anyway. "Yeah, Remus was amazing" Now it was Remus' turn to blush.

A week had passed and things were definitely getting much better, Sirius and Remus were never apart, Sirius followed Remus around like a puppy partly out of love partly out of fear he might run away again, Remus knew this was the case but he really didn't mind, he loved Sirius and he rather enjoyed the attention.

Remus was now twenty three weeks pregnant and he had grown some more his stomach swelling a bit larger in just a week.

"One more week until the six month scan" Sirius smiled gently running his fingers over Remus' tummy.

"I know I'm really excited I hope she's okay, I can't wait to see her again" Remus grinned lounging across the bed up in the dormitory, he lay with his t-shirt ridden up over his stomach not minding the fact it was on show for Sirius and his friends to see.

"Doesn't seem that long ago we were pissed and fucking in my house" Sirius chuckled.

"I know that was crazy, imagine, if he hadn't done that or decided against that potion we wouldn't be having her right now" Remus breathed gazing down at his stomach.

"Well I for one am glad we made her even if we didn't know we were doing it" Sirius smiled warmly kissing Remus on the cheek.

"Me too" Remus grinned back. "I'm still worried about the werewolf trait being passed on"

"Remus she isn't transforming with you, she's fine in there I'm sure she won't be there are werewolves who have babies, female ones of course, but they don't pass along the gene, some do but the majority haven't"

"I know but-"

"But nothing, she's going to be a perfectly normal human baby" Sirius grinned.

"I hope so" Remus sighed. He chuckled as the baby kicked at Sirius' hand making the taller boy grin madly.

"You see? She agrees with us"

"She might do she can hear our voices she recognises them now" Remus said. "She definitely recognises your voice"

"I hope she likes it" Sirius smiled gently stroking the bump again feeling her kick back at his hand.

"She must do, you're her dad" Remus chuckled playfully.

"Indeed I am" Sirius smiled.

They sat in silence for a little while before Sirius decided to speak again.

"Why are you so beautiful, Moony?"

"I'm not you're only saying that to make me think I'm attractive when in reality I'm a whale"

"No I'm saying it because you're fucking gorgeous" Sirius sighed happily as he gazed at Remus.

"What do you find gorgeous about me then?" Remus blushed a little.

"Let's see, your personality, your lovely blue eyes, the way you wrinkle your nose when something annoys you, your gorgeous blonde hair that is a real sex factor for me, your arse, can't forget that, your nipples that beg to be teased, your adorable bump, and how handsome for face is" Sirius grinned. "Oh and your lips"

"Because without them you wouldn't be able to kiss me, right?" Remus smiled.

Sirius leaned in and surprised Remus was an outstandingly passionate kiss on the lips his fingers curling around the back of the werewolf's neck pulling him in further as he slipped his tongue into Remus' mouth.

"Can't you keep your hands off each other for five minutes?" James teased. He was ignored.

"That's Moony's fault" Sirius commented between kisses.

"How is it my fault?"

"Because you're too sexy and it makes me want to snog you all day long"

"You're sexier than I am to the point that I want to suck you off all day long" Remus whispered. A visible shudder ran down Sirius' spine and he grinned.

"That can easily be arranged"

"In that case, take off your trousers and underwear" Remus breathed gazing at Sirius. He reached up and yanked the curtains closed around the bed giving them more privacy, Sirius just sat and stared.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am" Remus graced. Without another word he slipped down the bed, opened the front of Sirius' trousers, pulled both them and his boxers down and took his soft member between his lips gently an slowly teasing him.

Sirius emitted a soft groan. "That's great, Remus" he breathed trying to keep his voice down so it didn't upset James or Peter. He propped himself up better to watch what Remus' was doing, those perfect pink lips opening around his hardening length.

Remus moaned softly around the length of Sirius' penis as he glanced up into his boyfriend's face.

"Do you like sucking my cock?" Sirius growled playfully watching the blush appear on his boyfriend's face.

"I love it" Remus breathed.

In no time at all, Sirius was fully hard and lightly bucking up into Remus' awaiting mouth forcing back the loud gasps and moans as Remus' lips pulled on his thick, hard shaft.

"Remus..."

"In my mouth, come on, let me suck you dry" the werewolf groaned against his cock.

And with that, Sirius came hard into Remus' mouth his hot seed pouring down the boys throat. Remus moaned and swallowed every drop even pulling back to lick Sirius clean before crawling up his side and kissing him softly on the lips.

"How was that?" he asked brightly.

"Very nice, Moony" Sirius beamed his eyes still hazy and swirling with pleasure. "Now... let me return that favour" he chuckled carefully flipping Remus over and opening his trousers...

The next morning arrived and Sirius woke first, rubbing his tired eyes he yawned and snuggled up against Remus' warm, naked back. He gently wrapped his arms around the boy burying his face in Remus' neck inhaling his sweet scent deeply into his lungs. Sirius emitted a sigh of happiness, Remus smelled of boy, boy, boy and just a hint of something softer and slightly more feminine. Sirius couldn't help but chuckle, he guessed it was all part of the pregnancy.

"Moony" Sirius breathed into Remus' ear. He watched closely as Remus' fine eyebrows furrowed and he groaned irritably trying to curl himself back under the covers. Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "Moony you have to wake up now or you'll be late for breakfast"

"Too tired..." the werewolf grumbled.

"You're always tired"

"I'm pregnant, that's why" Remus chuckled.

"I know and look, baby is saying 'wake up and feed me!'" Sirius laughed as he carefully massaged Remus' swelling tummy feeling his daughter kicking repeatedly against Remus' skin.

Remus grinned madly to himself, yawned and slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. "If baby wants it, I'll happily do anything for her"

"Aww Remus" Sirius smiled pulling him in for a warm, tender kiss.

Twenty five minutes later and they were dressed and ready to leave, slinging their bags of their shoulders they joined James and Peter in the common room and headed down for something to eat.

"You two seem so much happier now" James commented smiling as he watched them walking along so briskly, their arms around each other, genuine happy smiles on both of their faces.

"We were never unhappy" Remus said gazing lovingly up into Sirius' face.

"That's true, we're totally blessed" Sirius shot James one of his usual playful grins.

"It's nice to see you so loved up, especially as it's Valentines day in just a few weeks" James nodded as they rounded on the last flight of stairs.

"I know I can't wait, just over a week and we'll be having out next scan, won't we Remus?" Sirius said brightly.

"I know how time flies... it'll be the end of the month in no time and I'll be six months gone" he breathed resting a hand on his stomach.

"Just over three months left to go then!" Sirius beamed his eyes twinkling excitedly.

"Three months until searing agony as a baby rips out of a part of my body I shouldn't even have" Remus' lips pursed into a grim line, his face even paled slightly.

"You're not still nervous are you?" Sirius asked worriedly looking down into Remus' face.

"I can't help it, I guess it's natural to fear birthing especially seeing as everything now will change we'll have a newborn to take care of and she will be wanting our constant attention, we won't just be a couple anymore we'll be a family and that makes me feel good but having a real little tiny person depending on us for everything just to survive is frightening" Remus said.

"Don't worry, Remus, everything will be okay, I'm going to send my letter off this morning I've even changed the weeks in it from twenty two to twenty three seeing as I didn't send it last week" Sirius smiled warmly.

This made Remus feel slightly better but it did put the worrying heavy weight of what Sirius' family might say or do when they found out about him knocking up a half blood teenager.

"Don't look so worried about that either, I can handle my parents, dad will shout then sulk and mum will probably get so angry she'll explode into a big pile of blood and guts" Sirius grinned maliciously.

James, Peter and Remus stared at him questioningly, Remus even cringed at the thought of it.

"She is your mum, Sirius..." Peter tried.

"Who cares what that dirty old hag is, she's a monster and she's up her own arse, she's a control freak and she's unstable as fuck" Sirius said firmly.

"But she's the woman who gave you life, she carried you for nine months and looked after you when you were a baby" Remus said nervously.

"Moony please don't go all mother hen on me, I know you're pregnant and I understand how you feel but that woman is a psychotic, last summer she went so mad about something she pushed me down the stairs, punched Regulus in the face and went after my dad he got so frightened he was cowering in the corner of the upstairs library mumbling incoherent nonsense to himself for two days" Sirius' lips twitched into a smirk.

"You never told us about that!" James gasped his eyebrows creasing into concern.

"Yep, woman's got issues..." Sirius sighed as they headed into the great hall.

"Are you... okay?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Of course I am, if you mean about the stairs thing? it wasn't a problem, I landed on Kreacher at the bottom, half squashed him to death but came out unscathed" Sirius sniffed proudly.

"No offense but your mum needs to be sectioned" James commented as they piled their plates with food.

"Hey I just came over to see how you're doing, Remus" Regulus smiled nervously as he stopped just in front of Remus.

"I'm doing great thanks, Sirius has been such a big help" he shot a warm smile at his lover sitting beside him.

"That's great so everything is sorted now then?" Regulus grinned.

"Everything is one hundred percent, little brother" Sirius grinned pecking Remus protectively on the cheek.

"That's wonderful I'm happy for you both, Sirius have you told mum and dad yet?"

Sirius patted his cloak pocket proudly a mischievous sparkle in his misty grey eyes. "Just about to go and send this shit off right after breakfast, I wish I could see the look on their faces when they open this"

Regulus stared at Sirius sceptically for a moment before he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Same old Sirius, always after a fight"

"From what Sirius told us about your mother I think he's anticipating more than a fight..." James commented.

"What have you said about mother?" Regulus blinked.

"I just told them about what happened when she punched you out, pushed me down the stairs and went psycho bitch on dad" Sirius shrugged.

"Oh that, yeah..." Regulus winced at the unpleasant memory. "She was just... upset... she wasn't psychotic" he tried to stand up for his mother, he loved her very much but even Regulus had to admit she had problems.

"Reg... the bitch went crazy"

"Yes but she was just angry she's done worse" he said in her defence.

James, Remus and Peter looked stunned by this revelation.

Sirius just shrugged again and grinned. "I know, but I can't wait to see what she says this time" he laughed.

"Are you actually prepared for the inevitable?" Regulus asked warily.

"Of course I am"

"And if and when you get disowned?"

"Already sorted" Remus smiled. "He's coming to live with me and my parents, it will be much easier considering I will have had the baby long before then"

"Oh that's really nice!" Regulus smiled. "Anyway, I have to get going to lesson but I'll talk to you later" he nodded.

"Bye" Remus waved watching as he turned his back and left, he sighed happily, even Sirius' relationship with Regulus seemed a bit better.

"Hey Moony" Sirius smirked when Regulus had gone. "How about we get off to lessons and you can tell me all about what's going on with baby this week?"

Remus couldn't control the smile that spread across his face. "I'd really like that, but first what about your letter?" Remus' eyes dropped briefly to where the envelope was concealed in Sirius' pocket.

"Yes, Owlery and then Potions" Sirius nodded.

When they finished eating they waved off James and Peter who were going to the toilets before lesson and would wait outside for them before they headed off outside making their way to the Owlery. Sirius was hanging onto Remus tightly walking him at a steady pace being extremely careful to prevent Remus from slipping on the still frozen patches of ground in places, the snow was beginning to melt but there was still some covering the ground and it was very, very cold.

"You aren't cold, are you Remus?" Sirius asked quickly as he carefully adjusted the red and gold scarf hanging around Remus' neck.

"I'm fine" Remus smiled. "It is kind of cold out here but I feel okay"

"Let's be quicker then I don't want you to slip or get cold" Sirius said. They hurried to the Owlery, Sirius guided Remus extremely carefully up the stairs. They made their way into the tower, a large rather posh looking Tawny owl fluttered down and landed on a perch by Sirius' arm, it ruffled its feathers proudly and stared at Sirius expectantly.

"Here, take this to mum and dad's house, you know how to get there" Sirius said handing the envelope over to the bird who took it carefully in his beak, ruffled his feathers again and took off flying straight out across the grounds. Sirius pulled Remus carefully into his arms and they watched as the bird disappeared into the bright horizon.

"Do you feel you've done the right thing, Sirius?" Remus asked quietly as he turned his attention to Sirius' outstandingly handsome face.

"I know I have, Moons" Sirius smiled leaning down and capturing Remus' lips in a loving, beautiful kiss. Remus sighed lightly against Sirius' mouth and closed his eyes allowing himself to melt into that perfect moment.

Some minutes later they headed back down into the castle hand in hand as usual, Sirius once again being extra careful of ice and other dangers as he led Remus back inside into the warmth. They made their way down into the dungeon corridor and greeted James and Peter loudly as they approached.

"Took your time, eh?" James grinned high-fiving Sirius.

"We just got wrapped up a little in the moment" Sirius smiled turning to Remus and gently touching their noses together, this odd but cute little gesture had Remus blushing like a school girl.

"Aww, Remus!" Sirius grinned leaning in and kissing him on the lips making him blush even further, they completely ignored the gagging noises coming from the usual group of Slytherin's standing a few feet away from them.

"Sirius people are staring" Remus whispered a slight chuckle to his voice made it sound bright and airy.

"I don't care, let them look" Sirius laughed carefully gathering Remus up in his arms and twirling him around before carefully resting him back on his feet again and pulling him in for another kiss.

"I love you" Remus smiled warmly.

"I love you too" Sirius grinned.

Professor Slughorn arrived and let everybody into the classroom, Sirius and Remus followed laughing amongst themselves.

"I'm glad you guys are so happy" James smiled as they took their seats pretending the comments the Slytherin's made as they passed weren't being said.

"Yeah definitely, no more stress or worry" Remus sighed.

The lesson got under way and everything was fine until Remus overheard some of the Slytherin's talking about him. He sat still and listened intently, Sirius and James were deep in conversation and probably wouldn't even notice it.

"Imagine getting a bloke pregnant though, that's just embarrassingly freaky" it was Evan Rosier.

"Yeah I know especially Lupin, half the time he looks sick" Avery replied.

"You think he's really knocked up, I don't know it's too weird for me..." Evan sighed.

"Oh I reckon he is, look at the size of his stomach he's changed loads as well, appearance wise" Avery mused.

"I heard there's something wrong with his mother, maybe he's got some kind of illness too" Evan replied.

"It can't be anything too serious if he's having a kid"

"True, I can't believe he's having a kid with Black of all people" Avery chuckled.

"Why they've been mates forever" Evan blinked.

"The way he puts it about I'm surprised he hasn't got hundreds of kids running around" Avery laughed.

Remus' good mood was now over.

"Shut the fuck up, you don't know anything!" Remus snarled whirling around to face them. Why were they even sitting there in the first place?

"Ooh someone's hormonal" Evan teased.

"What's wrong, Moony?" Sirius asked turning his attention on his boyfriend.

"Nothing it doesn't matter" Remus said quickly.

"Oh yes it does" Sirius argued.

"We were just saying how we're surprised you haven't got tons of kids running around the amount you shag about" Avery chuckled.

"Yeah we believe you have what's called 'the wandering eye'"

"Wandering crotch more like..."

The look on Remus' face made anger rise in Sirius' chest.

"For your information you filthy little snakes, the only person I've had sex with is Remus, I'm not a cheater and I love him, you shouldn't always listen to rumours they get you nowhere" he said hotly.

"Pfft, not our fault you waste your time on blokes now, is it? Have you always been gay?" Avery smirked tilting his head to one side.

"I bet you used to go for women" Evan smirked nastily watching the hurt expression cross Remus' face.

"Used to being the operative words, I don't go for them now I've got my heart set on Remus and nobody else"

"How must Lupin here feel about you having it off with women before him? He can't compete with a girl now can he? Bet he feels like you're slipping through his fingers like sand" Avery growled, he spoke staring intently into Remus' face.

"There is no competition, I'd choose Remus over any girl or any other boy for that matter, he's lovely and he's cuddly and perfect and I wouldn't give him up for the world" Sirius smiled wrapping his arm around Remus' lower back and kissing him softly on the cheek.

Remus' heart gave a tiny leap in his chest fluttering away madly and he blushed.

"You're only saying that because he's carrying your kid" Evan rolled his eyes.

"Not true" Sirius sniffed. "I loved Remus before he conceived and I'll still love him when he gives birth"

"Once again, stick to your own kind Black, you're a pureblood so start acting like one" Evan said.

Sirius' temper rose again, he felt Remus rest a hand gently on his thigh telling him to keep calm and not give them the satisfaction of an explosion.

"Yeah, stick to your own pedigree instead of wasting time with mongrels" Avery smirked.

He wasn't prepared for the explosion that tore through Sirius' chest, the Gryffindor leapt from his chair, flung himself over the tables at Avery. They both fell to the ground punching, swearing and fighting with one another.

"No, no, no!" Slughorn shouted hurrying over to them. "Stop that right this instant or you'll both be in trouble!" he snapped pointing his wand at them, the two boys snapped apart panting heavily and glaring at one another.

Slowly they got up looking as though they were about to launch themselves at one another again.

"Right, both of you sit down and if I hear another peep out of either of you I will put you both in a month's detention"

"But Professor-"

"No buts Mister Black, that's enough, do as you're told" the potions master said.

Sirius sighed and made his way back to his chair, he sank back down in his seat muttering under his breath. Slughorn watched Avery sit back down staring at Evan before walking away and leaving them to it.

When he was gone, Remus turned to Sirius.

"You really shouldn't have gone off on one like that, Sirius..."

"I know I'm sorry if it upset you, Moons, you know how I get about these things" Sirius sighed cuddling up to Remus.

"It scares me when you behave like that you promised ages ago you'd stop" Remus sighed nuzzling the side of his boyfriend's handsome face.

"I'm sorry I just want to protect you from everything, you know I'd never raise my hand to you, right Remus?"

Remus nodded.

"Good so you forgive me?"

Remus smiled and nodded again. "I was never angry with you in the first place"

"Great" Sirius beamed cupping Remus' face in his hands, he checked to make sure Slughorn wasn't looking before leaning in and kissing Remus softly on the lips.

"Even in lessons?" James teased playfully.

"Oh shush you" Sirius wrinkled his nose playfully.

"Why don't you just go and have a nice long shag already it might cool you off" James rolled his eyes.

"You know something Prongs?" Sirius smirked. "I like your thinking, what do you say, Moons?"

"I'm definitely up for it" Remus grinned excitedly.

Two days had passed and things were still going well, everyone seemed perfectly happy and they were having a good time, they had even been doing some more planning and working on the map together although it wouldn't be finished for months yet.

"Come on Moons time to get up" Sirius yawned gently shaking Remus awake. As usual Remus groaned and tried to burying himself back under his bedding.

"No, sleepy time"

"No Remus it's time to get up" Sirius sighed shaking the boy again.

"Okay, okay I'm up" Remus sighed flopping back the bed covers.

Sirius smirked slipping a hand down between Remus' thighs and gently stroking his morning erection. "Feeling frisky, eh?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"So crude!" Remus teased.

"You know you love it" Sirius winked.

They climbed out of bed and were washed and dressed in ten minutes flat, they even had to wait for James and Peter to finish getting ready.

"Someone's eager this morning" Peter commented as they headed down through the common room.

"Ohh let's just say I have a really good feeling about today" Sirius said excitedly, a definite spring in his step.

"Padfoot... what have you done?" Remus asked warily eyeing his boyfriend with utmost suspicion, whenever Sirius was like this it always spelled trouble.

"You up the bum" Sirius grinned, pecking Remus on the cheek making him blush as James and Peter started snickering.

They headed into the great hall as usual for breakfast, sitting down they piled their plates talking amongst themselves. Everything seemed perfectly normal even if Sirius was twitching and fidgeting in a slightly conspicuous way.

The owls flew in overhead hundreds of them soaring over the tables dropping letters and packages to their owners, some of them landing to snap up some toast or cornflakes before taking off again.

Remus' owl dropped a letter into his hands, he grinned happily and was just about to open it before he caught sight of Sirius' owl soaring towards them, something very unwelcoming in its beak.

"Umm, Sirius?"

The owl flew down an landed on the table in front of Sirius.

Sirius' face instantly lit up the second he saw what the owl was holding. "Thanks a lot" he grinned taking the scarlet envelope from the birds beak.

The owl eyed it suspiciously a moment before ruffling its feathers and taking off quickly before it could start shrieking.

"That's from your mum?" Remus swallowed nervously.

"Oh yes" Sirius grinned. "Hey Regulus, look what I got!" Sirius shouted across to the Slytherin table waving the now smoking envelope in his hand.

Regulus' face paled as he stared at his brother, people were starting to notice now what was about to happen.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius tore open the top of the envelope which instantly began to screech in the blood curdling voice of Walburga Black.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" she screamed. "Of all the disgusting, sick minded and down-right obscene things you've ever done this is by far the worst, I thought we raised you better than this"

The hall had fallen almost silent now as students and Professors turned to stare. Regulus shrank down in his seat amongst his Slytherin friends.

"Pregnant... PREGNANT? YOU GOT ANOTHER _BOY _PREGNANT?" she shrieked her voice booming throughout the room.

Remus flinched slightly, he had never met Sirius' mum apart from seeing glimpses of her at Kings Cross station twice a year.

"Not only that but you got a filthy half-blood pregnant? SHAME you have brought on this family the shame you have brought on yourself!" she bellowed.

Sirius just sat looking thoroughly amused and actually rather proud of himself.

"Disgusting, VILE, ABOMINATION! It should be drowned at birth, an absolute monster!"

Remus cringed shrinking himself down in his seat.

"Your father and I have had enough of you and your behaviour, you have really done it now, I wish I'd have aborted you or strangled you when I had the chance you are an embarrassment to me and to yourself! Why can't you be more like your brother at least he's a good boy, you on the other hand... having SEX with a piece of utter scum? How could you betray your own blood lines, how could you even associate yourself something so beneath you, like dirt, he's not worth the dirt you trample on" she yelled even louder.

"Disgusting, sick, filthy, rotten, useless, monstrosity!" she shouted. "Instead of wasting your time slipping it into boys you should be doing something good with your life!" she continued angrily. "If you had your heart set on other little boys we could have found you a sufficient one who is of at least decent heritage with a decent family and good morals, not something that doesn't even deserve to live, I hope you get what's coming to you, you awful shame of my flesh!" she screamed. "Blood traitor, bastard child! Consider yourself disowned, you are no longer a part of this family, I hope you BURN IN HELL!"

And with that the letter exploded into flames fluttering down onto the table singing away to nothing.

Remus sat perfectly still trying his best not to start crying his eyes out in front of a room full of people, the tears were welling up in his eyes he had to bite his bottom lip and close them just to hold back for a little while longer. He couldn't even bare to look at Sirius' expression.

"Wow..." James breathed staring in shock his eyes flicking from Sirius' calm face to Remus who looked like he was about to break down. "Moony?" he asked quietly.

Slowly the noise in the room began to pick back up the majority of the students chatting excitedly or in hushed whispers about what they had just witnessed.

Sirius turned to Remus a frown on his face which melted the minute he saw the expression on Remus'.

"Oh Moony no, don't cry, come here" he said sadly as he pulled Remus into his arms holding him close and kissing him on the top of his head. Remus buried his face in his lover's chest and began to cry silently into the warm inviting fabric there.

"Shh it's okay, no harm done" Sirius soothed nuzzling Remus' silky hair. "You're okay aren't you? No need to cry" he murmured softly.

"But-"

"No buts, everything is going to be okay, we knew she would react badly and now it's done and over with we don't have to worry about her or the rest of my family anymore"

Sirius looked up to see Regulus approaching behind Remus very cautiously, his face was creased with concern as he slowly sat down beside him resting a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Calm down Remus nobody's angry with you" Regulus said quietly.

Remus slowly looked up into Sirius' face his cheeks stained red and his eyes brimming with fresh, hot tears. Regulus carefully wrapped his arms around Remus' back sandwiching him between the two brothers.

"But Sirius she's your mother, I've ruined everything for you..." Remus sniffled.

"No you haven't" Sirius smiled warmly tilting Remus' chin up and holding him in place. "You haven't ruined anything for me, I really do love you, Moons and I want to be with you I'd give anything to have you and our baby safe, happy and healthy"

The smile that lit up Remus' face made Sirius chuckle, he leaned in and brought their lips together for a few moments. "We knew this would happen that's why you asked your parents if I could say with you during the summer, it's all okay you're just emotional is all"

"Yeah and those things she called you, don't worry about it she calls everybody things like that" Regulus said with a smile.

Remus looked over his shoulder at the younger boy and he realised for the first time he was squashed between them both, against Sirius' chest with Regulus pressed up his back. He blushed and looked away.

"What's up, Moony? Just realised you're between two hot guys?" Sirius teased tilting his head to one side, he laughed watching the blush creep to the tips of Remus' ears. "Aww it's alright, Remus, the look on your face is priceless" Sirius grinned playfully.

"It's not my fault if you're going to squish into me" Remus grumbled.

"Aww but you look so cute" Sirius smirked leaning in and kissing Remus on the nose.

"I love you, Sirius"

"I love you too, Remus"

After breakfast the five of the left the great hall, they waved Regulus off, Sirius and Remus headed for the common room.

Remus sighed and resting a hand on his growing bump.

"Baby kicking you?"

Remus nodded. "She's getting stronger I can feel her better now"

"Well you are only a week away from being six months gone" Sirius smirked as they sat down in front of the fire together. Remus immediately snuggled up into Sirius' chest heaving a happy sigh.

"Time sure goes fast doesn't it? It doesn't seem that long ago we were at your house and now I'm almost six months into having a baby, another six months and she will be three months old" Remus said quietly.

"I know and I'm glad everything turned out this way, I can't wait to meet baby" Sirius sighed resting his hand on Remus' bump.

"Also, you know I don't fancy Regulus don't you?" Remus said. "I just wanted to bring it up because of what happened downstairs, you know I'm with you, I love you and I'll always be faithful to you"

"I know that, Remus, don't worry I'm not mad at you or anything I thought it was funny to be honest, I mean come on, who wouldn't be interested in getting spit roasted by two Black's?" Sirius teased.

Remus playfully batted his side. "You have a crude imagination"

"My crude imagination is what got you knocked up in the first place" Sirius sniffed proudly.

"Your crude imagination is also very arousing" Remus breathed kissing Sirius' neck.

"Are you feeling sexy?" Sirius grinned stroking his fingers through Remus' now chin length, straight, blonde hair.

"Not so much sexy, more sexually aroused" Remus chuckled. "I can't help it my hormones are making me think about sex constantly I just want more, more, more"

"Ohh Mister Moony..." Sirius shuddered before gently lying Remus on his back across the sofa and climbing on top of him.

"Why don't we go upstairs and you can fuck my brains out..." Remus suggested his voice low and husky.

"Oh sweet Merlin, Remus you know how to get me going" Sirius beamed. He carefully moved back hopping off the sofa, he swept Remus to his feet and hurried off up the dormitory stairs. After a quick Scourgify they were under the covers practically tearing off each other's clothes groaning and gasping as fingers and tongues slid everywhere, skin against skin, Sirius' lips against an unprotected nipple as he pushed his thick throbbing member against Remus' tight hole.

"You're a sex god, Sirius" Remus moaned as Sirius' member pushed through his tight ring of muscle and slipped inch by inch into his body.

"Mm do you like having another guys cock in your arse, Moony? Do you like it when I penetrate you?" Sirius growled playfully.

"I fucking love it" Remus breathed as Sirius began to thrust inside of him.

"Mm" Remus groaned. "Fuck my arse"

Sirius moaned loudly partly with surprised, he had never heard Remus behaving like this before, today he seemed very... excited.

"Come on Sirius, go deeper, right up to the balls" Remus groaned spreading his legs further so Sirius had better access to his depths.

Sirius moaned loudly pushing himself in as deep as he could and thrusting into Remus' hole barely pulling out any on each movement.

"Ohhh I fucking love it, love your cock sliding so deep inside of me fucking me, my tight little hole stretching around you" Remus moaned into Sirius' neck.

Sirius didn't know what to do, he picked up his pace thrusting harder and faster into Remus' entrance panting heavily. "Remus you're talking so dirty today..."

"I really love a good bumming" Remus breathed. "Mm Sirius come on give it to me, harder, faster, make me feel it, make me scream" Sirius groaned quickening his pace pounding into Remus' tight hole each thrust rubbing furiously against the werewolf's prostate.

"Sirius! Oh fuck, more, ngh!" Remus gasped arching his back as best he could off the bed, one of his hands sliding up Sirius' side the other into his head.

"Remus... you're so fucking sexy, gods..." Sirius panted picking up his pace a final time slamming himself into Remus' eager hole.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum..." Remus moaned loudly his urgent moans and cries becoming louder with every breath. "SIRIUS!" he threw his head back and screamed as a fountain of cum erupted from the end of his throbbing member without so much as a single touch to it, he spurted in thick white ribbons all over himself splattering some onto Sirius.

The look of pure ecstasy on Remus' face was more than enough to send Sirius over the edge. "REMUS!" he cried his face contorted with pleasure as he forced himself as deep as he could go inside Remus and came with such intensity Remus cried out again lifting his legs up and bending his knees as though bracing himself.

Moments later and Sirius sagged hanging over Remus who slowly lowered his legs shaking all over slightly both of them panting for breath.

Slowly and carefully, Sirius withdrew his softening penis from Remus' bottom and rolled over to lay beside him gazing at him his eyes hazy with love, he gently reached out to stroke the side of Remus' flushed pretty face.

"Someone was really gagging for it today" he grinned.

"I told you, my hormones are making me crazy for sex" Remus breathed. "Any time, any place and you've got me, we still need to try it in public somewhere"

"Remus Lupin, I like your thinking" Sirius said playfully pulling him in for another kiss.

A week had passed and on the morning of the first scan, Remus had woken up an hour early and was trying to get Sirius out of bed.

"Come on Padfoot get up! I don't want to be late!" Remus whined shaking his boyfriend still dressed in his pyjamas.

"Moony you don't need to get up for another hour yet..." Sirius yawned from under the blankets.

"But Sirius I'm six months pregnant!" Remus said excitedly stroking his forever growing bump through the fabric of his pyjamas. It was true he had reached the six month mark and was feeling thoroughly excited for the future, especially seeing as this morning he would be having another scan to check how the baby was getting on inside of him.

"I know you are, but by the time we get to lessons you'll be passing out on the floor, go back to sleep for a little while" Sirius chuckled.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes, that was most likely true. He snuggled himself back down under the covers still feeling too excited to sleep but at least he was resting.

Remus counted the minutes- no the seconds down until finally he drifted off to sleep.

"Moooooony" Sirius' voice called to him breaking him out of his dream state. "Mooooony, time to get up"

"Mm?" Remus groaned.

"Six months, first scan" Sirius said excitedly. Remus' eyes snapped open and he sat up grinning madly.

"I'm so excited I can't wait to see her again" Remus chuckled as Sirius rested a hand on his bump stroking it gently feeling her respond to his touch with a strong boot in the stomach.

"That girls' got a pair of legs on her" Sirius chuckled. "I'm excited too I hope everything's okay we should really be asking Pomfrey questions now you know"

"Yeah I know I've got so much I want to ask her" Remus breathed nervously. "I'd really like to be able to talk to a pregnant woman or a woman that's been pregnant, my mum just keeps going on and on about how happy she was to be pregnant with me so she's just being useless" he sighed.

"No teachers or adults?" Sirius asked. Remus just shook his head.

"How about we go and see your parents over Easter or something if you feel up to it? They might really like to see you" Sirius grinned excitedly.

"Yeah but I'm going to be absolutely enormous by then I'll be like almost nine months gone by April, in fact by the end of April I will be nine months..." Remus said shakily.

"Don't get yourself in a flap about it, Remus, nothing is going to go wrong if you feel up to it we can go and visit if not we'll just have to cope" Sirius smiled pulling him into his arms.

They sat in silence embracing each other for a little while before finally they decided to get out of bed.

"Come on we'd better get ready and get to the hospital wing I'm sure a visit there will make you feel better" Sirius said kissing the side of Remus' head before pulling back the drapes and slipping out of bed. "Morning James!" he called making his way into the bathroom.

Remus sighed and got out of bed reaching for his clothes he pulled them on quickly, when Sirius was done they switched places, he had a wash and brushed his teeth before going back to his lover a smile on his face.

"You ready to go?" Sirius grinned excitedly taking Remus' hand watching Remus finish downing a large goblet of water.

"I'm ready" he nodded resting it on the bedside table before they left the dormitory.

"We'll see you in lesson James!" Sirius called over his shoulder before they disappeared.

They headed through the common room and out onto the staircases, making their way down Remus sighed amusedly.

"Something on your mind?" Sirius asked.

"You know something, Sirius?"

"What?"

"I can't see my penis anymore..." Remus smirked looking down at his bump as he walked.

Sirius burst out laughing, other people who were out on the stairs talking at them time turned to stare at him. "Moony you do come out with some strange things..."

"No I mean it, or my toes, I can't see anything I couldn't really see last week but this time round it's worse" Remus chuckled he had to admit it was rather amusing.

"Well, last time I checked your cock is perfectly fine" Sirius winked making Remus blush furiously as they headed down the last set of stairs.

They headed along the hospital wing corridor grinning excitedly. "You know Remus, your hair seems to be getting so much thicker and longer now it's really shiny considering it's blonde" Sirius mused.

"I've noticed it's not falling out" Remus chuckled. "Must be hormones or something"

"Looks really hot, you know I love your blonde locks"

Remus' cheeks darkened. "Thank you" he chuckled.

They stopped outside the hospital wing door glancing at one another before Remus took a deep breath and nodded. Sirius pushed open the door and led Remus inside shutting it tightly behind them. They made their way into the comfortable warm hospital room, Madame Pomfrey looked up when she spotted them.

"Good morning you two, go on have a seat everything is already set up for you" she greeted with a gracious smile nodding for them to follow her behind the bright white medical curtain to shield them from anyone who decided to come in.

They followed her quickly behind the curtain, Sirius helped Remus up onto the bed where he lay back comfortably against the propped up pillows. He wasn't exactly as lean as he had been and did need help with things now.

"If you could just expose your tummy for me, have you had something to drink this morning?" the nurse asked quickly snapping on her gloves.

"Yes of course" Remus nodded as Sirius quickly opened his school shirt pushing it aside with his cloak he pulled Remus' trousers down a little to fully expose his skin.

Madame Pomfrey turned around squeezing a decent amount of gel onto his stomach she spread it around thickly with her gloves fingers. "You've grown considerably now, Remus, I'm surprised you don't have stretch marks already" she commented staring at his stomach.

Remus cringed awkwardly.

"Ahh we've been careful and his mum sent him a moisturiser or something that smells of flowers that he rubs in and it helps prevent them" Sirius flashed a grin.

"It's working, you might need something stronger as the pregnancy progresses though" she said moving to the bottom over to his side beside the machine. "So you're twenty four weeks now, six months pregnant, this week baby's brainwaves for audio and visual are fully kicking in she might have reacted to touch or some very familiar sounds recently but now her ears will be much sharper so much development has gone on so she's going to start reaching to different sounds and light soon try shining a Lumos spell on your stomach in the dark and see what happens, loud noises may startle her" Madame Pomfrey explained flipping on the ultra sound and retrieving the scanner from its hook.

"Are you ready?" the nurse asked glancing between them.

Sirius took Remus' hand in his own gently stroking his fingers over the back of his hand before nodding to her. "We're ready" he smiled to Remus.

She tapped her wand twice on the top of the machine which whirred into life. Resting the scanner down on Remus' bulging stomach she shifted it around until the picture of the baby became clear.

"Aww!" Remus grinned excitedly watching the baby move and flicker around on the screen kicking her little legs slightly.

"She's so cute" Sirius beamed his eyes twinkling.

"She is indeed, she's actually about twelve and a half inches maybe a little longer this week which is very good" Madame Pomfrey commented. "Her heart rate looks good and-" she touched something on the side of the machine a whoosing sound of trains filled the air, a light thudding. "Sounds perfectly fine.

"Oh Remus that's her heart" Sirius almost squealed throwing his arms around Remus' torso.

"It's lovely" Remus beamed excitedly.

"It is, yeah she's perfectly fine in there she hasn't turned yet which is fairly common so within the next few weeks you might experience some cramping or discomfort in your sides as she moves position so her feet will be in your ribs in no time" Madame Pomfrey explained.

"I've been getting some little twinges for the past three days" Remus said.

"Yes it's nothing to worry about just her preparing to move so when she is ready for birthing she'll be facing downwards, many babies don't turn until even into the thirty weeks it's harmless but if there's any unusual downward pressure, bleeding, contractions especially four within an hour and so on then you must come straight here it could be a sigh of spontaneous preterm labour" Madame Pomfrey said quickly.

"Okay, nothing like that" Remus replied.

"Baby may also hiccough and by the end of the week she may be able to take her first breath inside of you" Pomfrey smiled twisting the scanner so they could view her little feet.

"That's adorable" Sirius said.

"It is" Madame Pomfrey smiled flipping back to the full picture of the baby whom was still wriggling around happily in there before she removed the scanner and pressed a button on the ultra sound.

She pulled off her gloves and handed Remus a tissue to clean himself up with before disposing of them and turning back to the two boys.

"Are your nipples still leaking?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah they are" Remus sighed, he still felt horribly embarrassed about having to deal with that issue but Sirius was making him feel so much better about it.

"Perfectly normal, now there are a few things we should discuss now, I'll be running your next scan at seven months which is twenty eight weeks, I want you to pop back and see me anytime with any questions or issues you may have so I can make sure they are okay, you've got another three odd months and you'll be having her so time is ticking" the nurse said seriously.

"I know please don't remind me of it I'm so nervous about giving birth..." Remus breathed.

"You'll be fine there is plenty of stuff we can do to keep your as comfortable as possible, there are painkillers, a nice warm bath, warm wet towels, food and bedding, epidural and of course if things become complicated or you become too stressed I can send you to St Mungo's for a caesarean section or we could book a date for you to have it here"

"What's that?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"It's a form of surgery but you'd be awake the whole way through it whilst they remove the baby"

"No, no oh please no, anything but that" Remus whimpered covering his ears, he'd never had surgery before he could barely tolerate needles let alone that. "I'd like to experience the birth naturally" he added.

"That's perfectly fine nobody is forcing you this is your birth you can do it how you wish, I can't say how painful it will be, some women say it isn't painful at all but the vast majority experience some forms of discomfort" Madame Pomfrey explained.

"That sounds... comforting..." Remus said quietly gazing down at his tummy.

"Yes it is, some even sleep during labour" Pomfrey chuckled. "Anyway how do you plan to feed the baby?"

"Umm, with milk?" Sirius blinked confusedly.

"Of course but I meant which method, you know about baby milk from shops I presume?"

Both Sirius and Remus nodded quickly.

"Good but you could always breast feed her"

"I don't have breasts?" Remus almost laughed at such a preposterous idea.

"You may not have proper breast growth but all boys have breast tissue, nipples and milk ducts which are not stimulated for use in the majority of cases, however it is possible when given female hormones for some men to develop a little growth there or even produce milk, you have obviously been producing plenty that is why they are overflowing with it" Pomfrey said her eyes dropping to Remus' chest.

"Oh gods I haven't even thought about that" Remus groaned.

"It's alright you have plenty of time to think about it no need to decide now you can even wait until she's born" Madame Pomfrey spoke in a light airy voice.

"You might also be experiencing some more frequent urination that's normal it's just like in early pregnancy, the pressure on your bladder, if it seems really bad then it could well be a slight infection, no problem just come and see me if it occurs" she smiled.

"I noticed a little more urination but nothing out of control" Remus smiled glancing to Sirius whom nodded his agreement.

"That should be fine then, any questions or concerns?" she asked looking between them both.

"Is it safe to still be having regular anal sex?" Sirius asked chewing his bottom lip nervously, he didn't even need to look at Remus to know he was blushing.

"Yes of course you can engage in sexual intercourse right up until you give birth provided you remember your hygiene and you're up to it, many couples say they feel an increased desire to have sex whilst pregnant" Madame Pomfrey said casually.

"Well that's good then" Remus smiled his face still on fire. At least he knew he was normal now.

"Is that everything?" Madame Pomfrey asked again.

"Yes we'd better be off to lessons now" Remus nodded as Sirius quickly helped him replace his clothing, he pulled him up and helped him carefully off the bed before Madame Pomfrey handed them both their scan photo's, a set of four each including ones of the baby's feet.

"Aww look how sweet they are" Sirius cooed grinning madly at the little moving, flickering scan photo.

"She's gorgeous" Remus agreed.

"Do remember to come back and see me if you need anything at all" Pomfrey nodded watching them tuck their scan photo's into their pockets and take each other's hands.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey" Remus grinned.

"We appreciate it" Sirius nodded.

"It's no trouble, boys" she smiled watching them disappear behind the curtain, seconds later and the hospital wing door closed shut behind them.

"Oh Moony I'm so happy" Sirius grinned as they headed briskly down the corridor and out onto the stairs, a definite spring in their steps.

"Me too, she's healthy and happy inside me doing so well it won't be long before she's ready to come out"

"Yeah so keep her in the oven until she's nice and big!" Sirius laughed.

"Hopefully not too big" Remus winced a little as they headed down into the entrance hall, Sirius kept pulling Remus in for playful kisses not even caring of people stared. Drawing back he once again gathered Remus up in his arms and twirled him around before resting him gently back on his feet.

"I love you so much, Remus" he breathed.

"I love you too, Sirius" Remus beamed closing his eyes as he leaned in for another passionate embrace.

Things definitely seemed on the up now and neither of them could wait to see what was in store for them in the coming weeks...


	12. Chapter 12

A few days had passed since the six month scan and Remus was feeling much better. It was Thursday morning at breakfast when an owl dropped a discreetly wrapped parcel in front of Sirius.

"Hey Moony"

"Yeah?" Remus said looking up from his fruit salad. An excitable grin was playing on Sirius' face as he held the box addressed to himself of course in both hands, he rested it on his lap and looked up at Remus his eyes twinkling.

"It's for you"

Remus blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Sirius moved the box onto Remus' lap.

"But it say's for you" Remus said.

"Yes but I bought it for you" Sirius chuckled softly. "Go on open it but be careful"

"Oh thank you" Remus said completely surprised by this gesture, Sirius didn't normally buy him presents. Curiously he used the tip of his want to slice open the box. Lifting back the flaps a smile on his face Remus saw the contents and yelped slamming the boxes flaps back together. "Sirius!"

Sirius threw his head back and laughed playfully as he watched the blush creep across Remus' face. "What? I thought you'd like it"

Remus blushed awkwardly, he held the box down so nobody saw it and waved both James and Peter off when they craned their necks to see into Remus' lap. He shovelled the rest of his breakfast down, got to his feet and yanked Sirius with him out of the great hall clutching at the box desperately.

Remus dragged Sirius the whole way to their dormitory before he kicked the door shut, placed the box on the bed and pulled out its contents.

"A dildo?"

"I thought you'd like it" Sirius smiled moving up close to Remus.

Remus blushed averting his eyes. "Well..."

"Come on, Remus" Sirius purred. "I bought it for you because I know how horny you've been" he breathed pressing soft kisses to Remus' neck. "I thought that a naughty boy like you would enjoy playing with it, that you could pleasure yourself in front of me with it or maybe you could be really, _really _naughty and let me catch you playing with it buried so deeply in your arse making you writhe and moan, then I'll pull it out and replace it with my cock and you can ride me all day long" he whispered his breath hot against Remus' pulse point.

Remus tilted his head back a little and moaned, the words were more than enough to get him hard already.

Sirius seemed to sense Remus' arousal and continued further. "You could take it in the bath with you and lie there in the warm soapy water one hand stroking over your hard nipples the other trailing the toy down your hot body then pushing its way inside you"

"Sirius..."

"Mm you could play with it in bed, on the floor, against the wall you could put it in your mouth or up your bum" Sirius continued kissing his way up Remus' jaw to meet his tender lips.

"Sirius I want to play" Remus moaned against his boyfriends lips pushing their bodies close together.

"Anything my Moony wants" Sirius breathed nibbling on Remus' lower lip.

"Mm but do you want to?"

Sirius nodded very eagerly. "You know I love doing sexy things to you, Remus"

Later on that day they were sitting in the common room. It was late in the evening and Remus was feeling tired just lounging on the sofa stroking his bump.

"Damn I think I left my Charms book in the library" Sirius said snapping his fingers with irritation. "I'm gonna go get it, okay?"

"You want me to come too?" Remus asked hopefully but Sirius shook his head.

"No you wait here I won't be long" Sirius smiled.

"NO I want to come with you" Remus insisted.

"Fine I'll get it tomorrow" Sirius sighed slowly sinking into the chair beside Remus looking worried and nervous.

James and Peter had gone up to bed only a few minutes before leaving the two of them alone.

"Is everything okay?" Remus asked worriedly shifting closer to a very tense Sirius.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" Sirius voice betrayed his eyes.

"Sirius I know something is wrong please just tell me what it is you're scaring me" Remus swallowed nervously.

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes leaning back against the sofa. He was quiet for several moments before he decided to speak again. "Okay I'll tell you but please don't get upset"

Now Remus was very worried.

"This afternoon when we were in the library and you went to go to the toilet, this girl came up to me and..."

"And what?"

"She asked me out"

Remus' mouth set in a grim line. "Oh..."

"Now don't look so worried babe, of course I told her no and that I'm with you and that I love you with all my heart" Sirius smiled. "She then kept pushing so I told her flat out how much I adore you and wouldn't even consider looking at another person so she called me some names and walked off"

Remus' face spread into a grin. "She didn't try to kiss you or anything did she?"

"Nope"

"Good because you're mine and I'm too pregnant to be going round tearing people's hair out" Remus chuckled.

"Aww is someone a bit jealous?" Sirius teased playfully.

"Just a little" Remus blushed.

"You're so cute when you're jealous" Sirius chuckled pulling Remus in for a playful kiss. "Mm such lovely lips too"

"Yeah well your lips are all mine and I'm not letting anybody take you away from me and our baby girl" Remus breathed.

"I know" Sirius grinned. "I told that girl exactly the same thing she wanted me to dump you for her, I think she must be completely crazy"

"She must be because I wouldn't let you go, not ever"

"I just love you so, so, so much my beautiful Moony" Sirius breathed. He was being honest he would never do anything to hurt or upset Remus, he'd never cheat on him and he'd never keep secrets from him.

"I love you too, Padfoot, I just get scared sometimes that you'll want somebody better" Remus said worriedly chewing on his lower lip.

Sirius tilted his face up smiling warmly at him. He looked Remus directly in his beautiful eyes and smiled. "There is nobody out there better than you, I chose you for a reason and that's because you're an amazing, beautiful person in every sense of the word and I couldn't live without you you're my Moon"

"And you're my shining star" Remus breathed reaching up and curling his fingers around the back of Sirius neck pulling him in for a tender, passionate kiss.

When they drew apart Remus yawned loudly. "I'm so tired"

"Wanna go up to bed?"

Remus nodded quickly. "Please" he chuckled.

"Ah well how about I just-" Sirius got quickly to his feet and before Remus knew what was happening, Sirius had scooped him up bridal style and was carrying him up the dormitory stairs. Remus clung on for dear life, even though he knew Sirius wouldn't drop him he was still six months pregnant after all.

"Padfoot be careful with me" he whimpered.

"Padfoot is always careful with his Moony" Sirius grinned kicking the door open.

James looked up from where he was rummaging in his trunk and rolled his eyes. "Oh no not again"

"Just sleeping this time, Prongs but if you want to picture us shagging then you're more than welcome to" Sirius stuck his tongue out childishly.

"If you weren't carrying a pregnant person I'd punch you right now" James smirked.

Sirius barked a laugh and carefully lay Remus down on the bed. "Moony my boy you're looking sexy as fuck tonight" he grinned playfully making Remus blush but grin with giddy pleasure. Sirius had been like this ever since Remus had disappeared a while ago, like he was terrified of losing Remus again. He had his eye on the boy wherever he went and was always there to help with anything and everything.

Remus pulled off his clothes until he was in his boxers struggling a little, he was definitely getting rather large and rounded now and he wasn't used to being anywhere near this size. Sighing he got to his feet turning away from James and Peter so they couldn't see the full blown size of his stomach, pulling a t-shirt over his head he made his way into the bathroom.

By the time he came out, Sirius was stripped into the same attire. They switched places and Remus clambered onto the bed sitting upright with his legs crossed stroking his tummy with his eyes closed.

Sirius reappeared a few minutes later and smiled genuinely as he saw Remus sitting stroking his bump. He crept over to the bed and sat down in front of Remus.

Upon feeling the weight shift on the bed, Remus opened his eyes and smiled gracefully at his lover.

"Baby kicking?"

"Yeah and my side is hurting a bit where she's turning inside me" Remus replied moving his right hand to his side and massaging it carefully. "I hope it won't take too long for her to fully turn then I might be comfortable again" he added.

"It shouldn't do, Pomfrey didn't seem to think it would" Sirius said moving closer to run his fingers over Remus' stomach. "She's wriggling around in there" he chuckled.

"Probably because she can hear you" Remus breathed. "She loves the sound of your voice she always wriggles when you talk"

"She's amazing and I love her" Sirius smiled.

They snuggled in under the covers as the lights went down.

"I love you, Sirius"

"I love you too, Remus" Sirius breathed.

It didn't take long for either of them to drift off sound asleep in each other's arms.

Remus was woken just a couple of hours later by Sirius getting out of bed, he'd gotten up twice in the past hour and spent a copious amount of time in the bathroom. "Sirius?" Remus frowned as he felt his lover sink back into bed behind him.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Sirius asked worriedly, he leaned over and kissed Remus on the cheek.

"Yeah you keep getting up"

"Sorry I'll try to stop" Sirius said.

They snuggled back down and Remus was asleep in seconds only to be woken again a few more hours later by Sirius again. He rolled over and sighed clutching the pillow supporting his tummy. What on Earth was Sirius doing now?

The next morning when it was time to get up, Remus was extremely grateful for it being Saturday morning and he could lie in some extra time like virtually everybody else in the school did.

"Mooooony time to get up" Sirius murmured into his ear.

Remus' eyebrows furrowed and he groaned as Sirius began to press feather light kisses to his cheek nuzzling his hair softly. "What time is it?"

"Half nine babe, you getting up?"

"Yeah" Remus sighed still not bothering to open his eyes as he sat up slowly rubbing his tired eyes.

"Sirius didn't you keep him up half the night? I kept hearing you wandering up and down" James commented.

"Yeah I was crapping my guts out last night" Sirius said casually.

"How lovely" Remus said.

"I couldn't help it I had a nervous tummy" Sirius said quietly shuffling closer to Remus.

"Why?" Remus looked up into his boyfriends face worriedly.

Sirius was quiet a moment. "I'm just really nervous about when the baby arrives, it's under three months away now, just a tiny bit over fifteen weeks you've already shot well past that mark so the time is going to fly equally as quickly and I'm worried I might not be a good dad" he admitted focusing his pretty grey eyes on a particularly interesting loose thread on the bedding.

Remus slowly too his lovers hands and stroked the back of them over with his soft thumbs. Sirius' skin always felt like satin, he was beautiful. "Look at me, Sirius"

Sirius obliged and looked up into Remus' face.

"You'll be a great father I know you will everything will work out great just have faith in yourself you aren't doing this alone you have me here and I love this little baby so much she needs both of us in her life to make her complete, she's amazing and I feel privileged to have her in my life as well as you. You do an amazing job of taking care of me, you do an amazing job at being yourself and you do an amazing job of making me feel comfortable and special so all you have to do is keep it up and everything will be perfect" Remus spoke honestly and from the heart.

"Are you sure? What if I screw up, or what if I'm not mature enough to have a kid and what if I do something wrong or say something and upset you" Sirius swallowed.

"What do you think you would do to hurt me?"

"I don't know I know I'd never leave you or want to hurt you but what if I get things wrong with the baby or she doesn't like me what if I'm not the person she wants when she cries" Sirius sighed his brows knotted together.

"Stop putting yourself down and remember I know just as much as you do, we can buy some books on parenting and that and we'll read them together, if it's okay we will go back to my parents house during the Easter break and talk to my mum, she's had a baby her and dad looked after me and I'm fine except the Lycanthropy" Remus explained.

"I guess you're right, Moons, I just want to see you happy and comfortable enjoying this pregnancy as much as you can while it lasts" Sirius smiled. "I do actually love kids"

Remus quirked an eyebrow a handsome smile playing on his equally as handsome face.

"What?" Sirius said.

Remus chuckled.

"What?" Sirius grinned.

"I never had you down as someone who loves kids" Remus grinned.

"Lots of people like kids, besides we kind of have to like them because we've got one of our own" Sirius smiled resting his hand on Remus' tummy feeling a tiny kick from beneath his skin.

"I don't like other people's kids all that much, they're okay when they're quiet and nowhere near me" Remus chuckled. "But I do love my own" he breathed. "So don't worry everything is going to be fine we're in this together forever and always"

Sirius couldn't help but smile as he leaned in and kissed Remus tenderly on the lips.

The weekend passed and the start of a new week brought about the twenty fifth week of pregnancy. Remus was sitting in the library with Sirius by his side as they did their homework. James was busy just across the way trying to chat up Lily Evan's and Peter was going after her friend who seemed utterly repulsed by him.

"Homework is soooo boring I would much rather be messing around with you" Sirius sighed as he scribbled lazily on his parchment.

"How much have you got left to do?"

"Uhh like three inches?" Sirius yawned.

"Me too I'm about the same so we can just finish this off and go somewhere and do something else if you like, my back is starting to hurt as well" Remus yawned stretching his arms up above his head.

"Alright just for you, then we can take a walk and head back to the common room and I'm going to rub that back for you" Sirius smiled pecking Remus on the cheek.

They continued writing for a couple more minutes before someone approached the table.

"Hello Sirius" it was a female voice.

They both looked up and Remus stared at the girl suspiciously.

"Oh hello Marlene, have you met my gorgeous boyfriend Remus yet?" he grinned draping an arm proudly around his lover gazing into Remus' face.

"I've seen you around" she said coolly. "Hi"

"You're on the Quidditch team aren't you?" Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes actually I am, I'm a chaser along with James, came looking for him and saw you two here so I assumed he'd be with you" she replied.

"Yeah he's just over there chatting up Evans" Sirius thumbed over his shoulder before returning to his work.

"Cool see you later then" she said before turning and walking off.

"Remus I know what you're thinking and yes she is the girl but no I am really not interested in her I told her just how much I adore you and she said it was fine so don't look so worried" Sirius chuckled looking Remus straight in the eye. He was being a thousand percent honest he would never lie to Remus about anything especially not this. Keeping secrets was as bad as lying.

"Hey Sirius... I trust you" Remus smiled warmly fluttering his eyelashes a little. "I know you'd never cheat on me the same as I'd never cheat on you, it's okay" Even if Remus was a tiny bit upset about that girl, he was going to put it behind him for Sirius' sake, he really trusted the boy and knew he was in good hands with Padfoot around. Remus loved Sirius more than anything.

"Thank you" Sirius breathed. That one little sentence meant so much to him.

"How about we pack up and go now?" Remus suggested tilting his head to one side.

"Sounds good to me, babe" Sirius chuckled.

They crammed their things back into their bags and left the library waving goodbye to a thoroughly occupied James who seemed to be in heaven with the two girls by him there.

"Say how about we just go up to the dorm, get in the bath and let me massage you from head to your little toes" Sirius grinned.

"Mm I'd absolutely adore you for that" Remus grinned excitedly.

They headed up to the Gryffindor tower, Remus tiring on the stairs. They passed through the warm, cosy common room and up into their dormitory bathroom. Remus locked the door as Sirius washed his hands, wiped the bath round and set it to fill with warm water and scented soap bubbles, some of which floated merrily in the air around them.

"Why are you so good to me?" Remus grinned as Sirius quickly shrugged off his own clothes then made a move to get Remus naked.

"Because I love you and when I really think about what you've done and are still doing carrying the baby and such, I feel like I need to do everything for you seeing as you're already doing so much. I can honestly say I have no idea what it's like to be pregnant but seeing you go through something like this makes me extremely protective over you" Sirius explained as he slowly shed Remus' clothes and stroked his fingers over his boyfriend's bare bump. "You didn't need to have the baby you could have had an abortion or something but you chose to keep and give up so much for her and I'm extremely grateful to you, Moony" Sirius smiled warmly.

Remus' eyes filled with tears, good tears, happy tears. "Sirius..."

And with that Sirius pulled him into a passionate kiss his tongue working its way into Remus' warm mouth becoming trapped in a gentle yet heated battle for dominance until he remembered the bath was still running.

"Oh shit" Sirius hurried over to the bath which was now ready and shut off the taps. He beckoned Remus over and slowly helped him into the water not wanting him to slip and fall because he could not only hurt himself but the baby too.

Sirius slowly sank down into the luxurious water beside his lover draping an arm around Remus' back. "Sexy" Sirius smiled watching Remus lounge back in the water and sigh with comfort.

"Sexy yourself, Sirius" Remus chuckled as Sirius shifted closer and began pressing kisses to the side of his neck.

"Mm rub me?" Remus groaned.

"As you wish" Sirius grinned. He shifted around squeezing in behind Remus and slowly began to massage his shoulders. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah definitely helps, I know I'm gonna end up fucking massive, I already am"

"Moony you are not fat you have a baby bump"

"Look at the size of me I'm struggling to fit into my clothes again and my mum is asking for pictures of my bump" Remus sighed closing his eyes and leaning his head back on Sirius' shoulder.

"I want to run my hands all over your naked soapy body" Sirius breathed huskily into Remus' ear.

"Mm! then please do it, you know since I fell pregnant I've been super hungry, super sleepy and super horny"

"More horny than usual?"

"Even more horny than usual, I'll bet I'm hornier than you" Remus smirked.

"And that is saying something" Sirius chuckled.

"I'm so achy and sore today" Remus whined.

"You did have the full moon last night babe, you'll be okay" Sirius smiled his hands moving down to Remus' back working at it thoroughly.

"It is so unfair why do I have to have the full moon? Why do I have to be a werewolf? Why couldn't my dad have just kept his mouth shut then I would never have been bitten"

"Don't get yourself upset about it" Sirius said quietly.

"I don't mean to be a whiney arse bitch nor do I blame my dad, I love my dad but I really wish he had have been more careful that time" Remus said. "I just wish I was a normal boy that people liked and I could live with no pain or Lycanthropy and not have to worry about everything I do in life in case it affects me, even my baby" he sighed.

"Moony I'm here with you every step of the way, people do like you and the baby is fine you said so yourself" Sirius breathed. "You're tired and your hormones are going wild you just need some rest and relaxation and you'll be feeling better by morning, I promise" Sirius smiled.

"Thank you" Remus breathed. "Can you rub my sides?"

"Sure"

After the bath, Sirius helped Remus into his pyjamas and snuggled up in bed with him massaging his swelling ankles.

"That feels really good, I'm so relaxed now" Remus said.

"No more aches and pains?"

"Not really" the blonde chuckled.

They were silent for just a little while enjoying one another's company before Sirius moved up the bed and cuddled up to Remus stroking his soft hair through his slender fingers. "Hey Moony, ever thought about wearing a thong?"

Remus burst into fits of laughter. "Sirius!"

"What? I think you'd look sexy in one" Sirius blushed a little bit.

"I'm huge, Sirius" Remus laughed. "If you really want me to wear one then once I give birth I'll get one and wear it just for you"

"Mm I'd love to see that tight little arse with a nice thong sliding between your cheeks" Sirius moaned at the mere thought of Remus in a thong. "That tight little arse, ooft so amazing, Moony" Sirius breathed.

"Well give me a day or two to recover from my transformation and it's all yours" Remus breathed huskily into Sirius' ear.

"Mm I'll try to control myself until then" Sirius growled playfully nipping at Remus' exposed neck. "You're sex on legs, where do I get some of this?" Sirius grinned pulling back to admire Remus.

Remus blushed awkwardly. "I don't think I'm as sexy as I used to be even then it wasn't very much if at all"

"Remus you're gorgeous, make sure you've always got trousers on I don't know if I can keep myself from sliding up your bum when nobody's looking, ah to hell with it, I don't care if people are looking" Sirius' eyes twinkled excitedly and somehow Remus did not doubt a word he was saying, that really sounded like something Sirius would do to be honest.

"I might just let you have me like that" Remus winked playfully. He absolutely loved to flirt with Sirius. "I'd let you do all kinds of things to me, fuck me, suck me, spank me..."

"Now that is sexy, your lovely round arse all nice and pink" Sirius hissed with excitement.

"Mm then what would you do to me? Because I think I'd be very naughty to get a spanking" Remus coaxed.

"I'd put my fingers inside you, slide them back and forth and watch your tight hole swallow them up nicely"

Remus sexily sank his teeth into his bottom lip.

"Yeah I want to fuck you and I want to kiss you" Sirius breathed pecking Remus on the lips.

"Mm let me ride you all night long, so rough and deep my arse will be sore in the morning" Remus groaned. "Show me your dominance, make me submit to you, let me know who's boss"

"You like that do you? Like it when I take you and fuck you hard enough to make you mine?" Sirius growled playfully and smirked as he watched Remus squirm with pleasure. "You do don't you? You like me to hold you down and push my cock up your tight little arse, show you who's the boss of you"

"Yeah please do that to me, hold me down like a dog and a bitch" Remus moaned. "Mm actually fuck being sore, do me tonight" he growled pulling Sirius carefully on top of him. "I want you buried balls deep inside of me and I want you to cum by the bucket load"

"God Remus, are you sure?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I'm so sure I'm about to squirt in my boxers" Remus moaned.

"Well in that case, I can't have my Moony on the verge of an explosion" Sirius chuckled pulling Remus in for a kiss.

Their lips were everywhere, teeth and tongues following shortly after as Sirius stripped Remus in the space of about five seconds, his own meagre clothing followed very shortly after.

Delving down he swirled his tongue around one of Remus' unprotected swollen nipples making him groan loudly and pull the drapes closed around the bed just in case James and Peter walked in on them.

Remus sat up gesturing for Sirius to get on his knees, before he had time to even work out what Remus was planning, the smaller boy had pulled his hips forward and engulfed his throbbing member in his hot mouth sucking and nibbling on his foreskin making him shudder and gasp loudly.

"Gods, shit, fuck" Sirius panted as Remus began to gently fondle his balls.

Opening his pretty blue eyes, Remus looked up into Sirius' face holding his gaze just the way Sirius liked him to when he gave him a blow job. "Mm I love having your long, thick cock in my mouth" he moaned.

"I want to fill your arse with my cum" Sirius moaned.

Remus pulled back gazing up at his lover a mysteriously cheeky glint shimmering in those amazing eyes. "I'd love to be so full of hot cum it runs back out of me while you're still inside me" he breathed pouting his lips slightly in a way that wound Sirius up.

"Gods, Remus, you're ridiculously hot" Sirius groaned watching Remus' fingers curl around his own erection stoking it slowly.

"Mm" Remus groaned. "Watch this" he shuffled back to lie on his side partially concealing his bump, lifting his left leg up he spread his bottom apart with his right hand still gazing at Sirius lustfully biting his bottom lip.

"Sirius moaned loudly and moved closer to lean down and get a closer look at Remus' perfect little hole. He was so small and pink, Sirius couldn't help but reach out and gently touch him earning a soft moan.

"Is that where you want to fuck me? Be inside me and make me scream?" Remus' voice fell so low and husky Sirius hardly recognised it his eyes darkened and his cheeks were glowing with heat. He was obviously enjoying this.

"So bad" Sirius whispered.

Remus reached into the top drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a new bottle of lube, handing it over to Sirius he moaned again.

"I'm going to tease the fuck out of your little hole and make you beg for it" Sirius smirked unwrapping and popping open the little bottle. He squeezed a decent amount onto the palm of his hand. "You're so sexy and so beautiful, Moons, I love you so much" Sirius breathed moving closer to be able to kiss Remus on the lips as his fingers circled his oh so tight anus.

"Sirius I love you too" Remus breathed. He moaned loudly as the tip of Sirius' finger slipped inside of him gently working in a circular motion opening him a tiny bit more before he pushed in further up to the second knuckle. "Mm so nice why don't you give me more? I can handle so much more than that" Remus moaned impatiently.

"You want to be stretched to the limit? You want me to fuck and fill you?" Sirius breathed.

"Yeah I want your cock inside me" Remus groaned as Sirius edged a second finger inside of him joining the first. He slowly began to thrust them back and forth inside of Remus watching him moan impatiently.

"Mm I want to be really intimate with you Remus" Sirius breathed. "Lie on your back and spread your legs" he moaned softly withdrawing his fingers leaving Remus empty and frustrated.

Remus did as he was told feeling slightly confused, he propped up the pillows taking a little of the pressure off his back as sometimes it made him feel a bit sick if he lay like that too long. He watched as Sirius spread his legs wide gazing down at his little puckered entrance.

"I'm going to make you feel really good, I'm going to be so intimate with you so just close your eyes, Moony" Sirius breathed low and huskily.

Remus smiled and closed his eyes relaxing into the bed covers filled with curiosity. He frowned feeling Sirius lean down until-

"OH FUCK!" Remus gasped his eyes flashing wide open. His head shot down looking to where Sirius had his face buried between his legs, his tongue slowly lapping at his tight hole.

Remus strained a little trying to see but he couldn't see much past his bump anymore. He moaned loudly spreading his legs further and blushing furiously, he couldn't believe Sirius was kissing him in such an intimate way, in such a secret naughty place.

"Is this good for you?" Sirius breathed warm air against his entrance making him shudder.

"Gods yes"

Remus was flushed with both excitement and embarrassment, he couldn't believe what Sirius was doing. He gasped as his lover moaned pressing his tongue just inside his entrance, the vibrations causing a strong wave a pleasure through his bottom. "Fuck"

Slowly after some time Sirius drew back wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "I'd kiss you but I want to be careful of you and the baby" Sirius breathed.

"Go and rinse your mouth out I'll keep myself busy till you come back" Remus purred his hands stroking over his swollen nipples.

"Okay because when I get back I'm going to ram you right through the mattress" Sirius breathed before getting up and hopping off of the bed, he practically ran into the bathroom.

Remus lay stroking his hands over his chest, he couldn't believe what Sirius had done for him and knew that once he'd had the baby he wanted Sirius to feel the same way it was absolutely incredible and spoke of such love and intimacy.

Sirius came back charging through the door, he leapt onto the bed pouncing on Remus capturing his lips in his own moaning deeply into his mouth. His lips were boiling hot and red against Remus' face but he didn't even care.

Remus sat up and shuffled around so his back was to Sirius, he handed him the bottle of lube looking over his shoulder and biting his bottom lip.

Without warning, Sirius made an unexpected move grabbing hold of Remus around his chest and forehead pulling him tightly back against Sirius' body, they boy yelped with panic and surprise his eyes wide with fear. Sirius pressed his lips to Remus' ear and growled "Prepare your anus Remus because you won't know what's hit you in a minute"

Remus went weak at the knees, a moan escaping shakily from his lips as he panted for breath. Sirius loosened his grip on him holding him carefully by the chest thumbing over a nipple making Remus whimper as he slicked himself with lubricant. Remus gasped filling the top of the bottle pressing against his anus opening it a little bit.

"Oh gods, oh fuck" he breathed as Sirius squeezed the bottle squirting a decent amount up inside of him.

"There you are" Sirius growled capping the lube and tossing it carelessly back onto the covers behind them. He shifted Remus again holding him at a slightly different angle pressing the tip of his hard member against his incredibly tight entrance. "Do you want it, Remus?"

"So much" Remus panted he felt hot and dizzy with desire. "Do you?"

"You don't know how much" Sirius breathed. "I love you"

"I love you too" Remus whispered back. And with that, Sirius pushed his member against Remus' tight entrance breeching the ring of muscle, he didn't stop until he was fully hilted inside his lover's warm, inviting body.

"Oh Sirius" Remus breathed. Sirius held himself perfectly still inside Remus pressing soft kisses to the nape of his neck.

"I want you to fuck yourself on my cock" Sirius whispered into his ear nipping on it playfully.

Without hesitation, Remus began to shift his weight back and forth against his lover, pushing himself up and down a little in rhythmic motions, he moaned feeling Sirius' erection sliding deeper into his arse with every slow, deep thrust.

"Oh fuck Moony you're so sexy" Sirius moaned running his hands gently over Remus' tummy and up to his chest to stroke over his nipples earning a soft breathy moan, Remus tilted his face over his shoulder to press it against Sirius' as he continued to move himself deeply against Sirius' member.

Remus reached up with his right hand to cup Sirius' jaw. "I love you" he whispered his eyes heavily lidded with lust and pleasure.

"I love you too, Remus, so much" Sirius breathed.

Remus picked up his pace, by now Sirius was squirming with pleasure and couldn't hold back any longer as he began to thrust himself deeply inside grinding his hips against the curve of Remus' bottom earning him some desperate little whimpers and moans of delight. "More Sirius, more!" he gasped as Sirius thrust harder into his body. "Oh gods please"

"Fuck, Remus"

"Yes please fuck Remus" Remus gasped loudly.

They quickened the pace both moaning and gasping loudly, Remus making non-stop desperate little whimpers and sounds of delight, he was obviously enjoying this.

Remus yelped with surprise when Sirius suddenly pushed him down into the bed being careful to make sure Remus was leaning on his knees and shoulders so as not to hurt his bump, he pressed him down pushing his body over Remus' back grabbing his arms and pinning him into the bedding. "Yeah you like that? You're mind" Sirius growled playfully nibbling Remus' ear. "Mm who owns you, Remus?"

"You do" Remus whimpered.

"Who bends you over and fucks you like an animal, who impregnated you, who dominates you?" Sirius breathed.

"You do" Remus moaned, this kind of talk turned him on so much. "You and your cock, you make me yours, you pleasure me and make me so naughty"

"Who likes being owned?"

"Me" Remus whispered.

"Who likes being fucked and filled so deeply he can feel my cum in his stomach?"

"Me" Remus moaned loudly.

"Who likes taking my cock all the way up his arse?" Sirius breathed.

"Me" Remus groaned. "Oh fuck Sirius I'm gonna cum" Remus panted, the furious rubbing against his prostate with those fingers stimulating his hyper-sensitive nipples was proving too much for the werewolf to handle.

"Mm then cum, Moony, scream my name" Sirius moaned thrusting himself almost violently into Remus' bottom his own orgasm right on the brink.

Remus cried out the force of his orgasm hitting him. "Sirius!" he cried his eyes clenching shut, his back arching his back shaking with the power from the orgasm as he came in thick white spurts over his thighs and onto the bedding.

Sirius could hold back no longer and came with shocking intensity buried deep inside of his lover filling him to the point Remus was sobbing with pleasure.

Remus slumped over, Sirius still inside of him pressing kisses to his warm neck panting heavily feeling dazed but wonderful.

"Gods Remus you're so amazing" Sirius breathed.

"So are you, you make me feel so amazing, you make my arse feel absolutely perfect our sex is just... no words can describe it" Remus smiled.

"I know how you feel, I love you so much and not just because we have the most incredible sex ever to have existed" Sirius said.

"I love you too, Sirius" Remus chuckled. "Now can we lie down before I fall on my face?"

Sirius barked a laugh. "Course!" he slowly pulled his soft member out of Remus' tight hole and reached forward to part his cheeks and watch his semen leak from his lover's body. "So hot" he groaned.

Remus yawned and curled up beneath the covers extending his arms for Sirius to crawl in beside him. They snuggled down together playfully kissing and giggling every so often. That after sex feeling was always incredible.

It wasn't long before they were both snuggled up fast asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning arrived and both boys woke feeling equally as amazing as the other. "I feel like I'm floating on clouds" Sirius yawned cuddling closer to Remus.

"Me too expect I've got this little one booting me in the sides" Remus chuckled. "I feel amazing after last night, Siri, I slept like an absolute baby!"

"Me too, Moons, me too" Sirius grinned. "Valentine's day next week, fancy going to that ball thing they're putting on? Don't know how good it will be but it's at least something to do" he half shrugged.

"Sounds like fun, I don't know if I'll be capable of too much dancing" Remus said running a hand over his bump. "I'm getting too big I'll be just over twenty six weeks by then"

"I know and that will be another week closer to the next scan, wow, to think on Valentines day you'll be six and a half months gone, time really does go by shockingly fast" Sirius swallowed nervously. Remus seemed to sense his nerves and smiled stroking the dark hairs out of his handsome face.

"Hey listen, you'll be fine, I know you will you're Sirius Black you're amazing and you're so good at everything, so confident and even a little arrogant at times" Remus chuckled. "But you're my amazing Padfoot and you can do anything you put your mind to I know you'll be a great dad it's normal to have worries about it because it's such a big thing in our lives you're only fifteen and I'm still fourteen I'll be fifteen by the time the baby is born though, it is a massive part of our lives now but we can handle it you'll see"

"You're so supportive and soothing, how do you do it?"

"I just... live" Remus half shrugged. "I'm used to having worries and strain, I'm used to having to deal with so much so one more thing on my shoulders doesn't weigh me down any"

"Very inspirational" Sirius smiled. "Why can't I be more like you?"

"Because you're special just being you" Remus breathed. "I wouldn't have you any other way"

"Moony you're so sweet, aww" Sirius grinned kissing his boyfriend softly on the cheek. "But I guess we should get up and go down for something to eat because I'm pretty sure baby will be kinda hungry"

"She is indeed and so am I" Remus chuckled.

Twenty minutes later the four boys were heading down to the great hall, James shooting them mild daggers every so often.

"What?" Sirius finally asked.

"You two were bumming for ages last night" James said flatly.

"Oh fuck James you should have seen it, it was some seriously amazing sex" Sirius was actually salivating at the mouth over the mere memories of it as Remus' own face went up in flames. He didn't mind Sirius bragging about their sex life even if it did make him blush like a silly giddy school girl.

"Oh hell no, I've heard enough of it, I don't need to add the images of you two going at it like a pair of junked up rabbits for hours on end" James cringed.

"Well we fucking loved it" Sirius said proudly. "My Moony, now he's got some serious talent there"

"Oh Sirius..." Remus blushed furiously as they entered the great hall.

"Yes, oh Sirius indeed" Sirius winked at him playfully making the blush spread right down to Remus' chest.

After a rather nice, peaceful breakfast where James admired Lily as usual. They headed off to potions. They stopped outside the classroom to wait to be let in as usual, Remus leaned against Sirius as the taller boy stroked his hands soothingly over Remus' tummy.

"Look at the state of that, you'd think they'd send it home before it drops" Snape's voice echoed through the air. Remus felt Sirius tense up his breath catching in his throat with anger.

"Don't, Sirius, just leave it" Remus said quietly.

"Yeah I agree with you there, Snape, that massive fucking thing is gonna milk this for all the attention it can get" Mulciber said loudly. "I wonder if it'll end up in a zoo"

Sirius was shaking with rage but Remus rested a hand on his arm trying to keep him calm. "Don't let them upset you they aren't worth it, ignore them they're scum" he breathed.

"I can't" Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Yes you can, take some deep breaths and ignore it, they aren't worth it they want a reaction if they don't get one they'll become bored" Remus said quietly. He briefly glanced over at the Slytherin's who were standing a few feet away watching them closely smirks on their faces, they could obviously see how much they were annoying Sirius.

"Hah! I wonder what the parents think, Black's mother must be suffering from a twisted guy just thinking about it, a pureblood knocking up a worthless half? What a mess, it's people like that who are disgracing the Wizarding race, they should put people in Azkaban for beastiality like that"

Remus had to grab a hold of Sirius to stop him from launching himself at them. The Slytherin's on the other hand took great delight in this and roared with laughter.

"Please just let it go they're just words they aren't hurting anyone"

"They're saying shit about you and my daughter" Sirius growled. "I can't cope with them doing that"

"We're fine I know it's frustrating but please just stay calm, for me?" Remus smiled warmly.

Sirius took several deep breaths and closed his eyes trying to focus, if Remus wanted it he would do it for him.

"I wonder what that ugly little sprog will look like?" Avery laughed.

"Probably like it's been hit by the train twice over" Snape said very loudly, they all burst into fits of laughter as Sirius swung round his face filled with pure rage, he looked dangerous now.

"Ooh what you gonna do, Black? Hit us with your handbag?" Mulciber teased.

"Hex us a nice pair of fairy wings like you?" Avery smirked.

"Turn us all queer!" Snape jeered.

"Sirius... please..." Remus said softly. Sirius slowly turned and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't do anything to defy Remus, he just couldn't bring himself to do that to him. Sirius nodded slowly and gathered Remus up in his arms, he turned them a little so they were in full view of the Slytherin's and pulled Remus in for a full frontal snog right there and then.

"Get a room"

"That's vile!"

"I'm gonna puke!"

They all jeered but neither of the boys took any notice. Remus could melt into Sirius' lips so easily it was unreal, everything could be blocked out and the whole universe would fall central on them for just a moment in time.

They finally drew apart but only when Slughorn opened the classroom door and called them in twice.

They dropped into their seats, Remus sitting massaging his quickly growing bump as Slughorn waved his wand and sent the booklets flying around the classroom handing them out to everyone to use as references.

It was only a couple of minutes into the lesson when surprise, surprise, a folded paper bird landed on the table. Sirius went to grab it but Remus already had his wand out.

"Incendio" the bird burst into flames and turned to ashes almost instantly. "We don't need to know what it said" he smiled and Sirius nodded.

"I admire you, Remus"

"I admire you too, Sirius" Remus smiled warmly.

After that the Slytherin's grew bored of trying to send them notes and left them alone for the rest of the day. By the time the evening arrived, Remus was feeling so tired.

"Here lie back and let me rub your feet" Sirius smiled warmly as he sat down on the bed and carefully picked up Remus' right foot.

"Mm thank you" Remus sighed happily leaning back against the fluffed pillows. "Leaking nipples, swollen ankles, aching back and sides and who can forget the fact I'm starting to waddle instead of walk"

"You do lean back a little bit" Sirius chuckled. "But it's adorable and you can't help it, people understand that they see you walking around pregnant they know you aren't going to be super skinny and agile at the moment"

"Yeah I've had a lot of girls staring at my bump, wonder what that's about"

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe it's just cause they're girls and it will happen to some of them one day"

"Maybe, makes me a little uncomfortable though I don't like the attention and I don't like people constantly staring at me"

"I know you don't babe, but it's only because they're curious they want to ask questions but they're scared, they want to understand they want to know what's going on with you it's only natural to be honest you should make the most of the attention because you look fucking stunning pregnant"

"Aww that's too sweet" Regulus' cheeks started to glow a little with pleasure.

"Wow I wonder what your parents will say when they see us at Easter, they'll be shocked you're going to be bloody huge by then you'll be going on nine months pregnant" Sirius chuckled. "Still be my beautiful Moony though, but I guess it's something they wouldn't expect from their teenage son"

Remus laughed. "I know but you have no idea how excited my mum is about the baby she's crazily excited about meeting her granddaughter" Remus sighed. "Probably because she already has a son she might think it's nice to have a little girl too even if she is my baby"

"She's going to be a lovely little baby I can tell" Sirius said. "I keep picturing her at night when I'm in bed and I wonder what she'll be like, what colour her hair will be and her eyes, her little face, her everything, I wonder who she'll look more like and I wonder what her personality will be like" he mused.

"I hope she's going to be like you" Remus smiled.

"I was hoping she'd be like you" Sirius laughed.

"Then that settles it, we hope she's half of each of us"

"Just the way she should be" Sirius said.

A couple of days had passed and Remus and Sirius were practically euphoric with happiness. Everything was going so perfectly and they were closer than ever. Remus had even stood watch whilst the others snuck off into Honeydukes cellar to steal some sweets and again when they went looking for more secret passages and thankfully they were in luck and found one after only an hour of searching, Remus had gone with them that time and was actually the one to have discovered it.

"Well done Remus!" Sirius grinned pecking him on the cheek.

"Yeah great going Remus this could really help us" James grinned clapping him on the back.

"Wow Moony good job" Peter praised.

Also thankfully there had been very little to no problems with the Slytherin's. They had shot dirty looks, they had made small comments, they had of course made it painfully obviously they were whispering and talking about Sirius and Remus sometimes but Sirius had thankfully managed to keep his cool throughout it all and each time he did so, Remus praised him for it.

On Saturday morning after breakfast they were heading off down to the gates to get a carriage into Hogsmeade. The snow on the ground was beginning to melt but it was still bitterly cold and Sirius had Remus wrapped up in about six layers of clothing and his scarf.

"In you get before you get cold" Sirius said herding Remus into the carriage first then hopping in after him letting James and Peter get in last and shut the little door behind them.

"Not much chance of that" Remus laughed his voice muffled a little through the thick woollen material.

"Sirius you've wrapped him up a bit too well I think, he'll be waddling even more" James teased earning a light slap across the knees from Remus.

"Oi!" Remus pouted a little.

"Just winding you up, Moony" James flashed him a grin.

The carriage set off trundling down the pathway towards the village, Remus was really looking forward to getting away from the castle for a bit. The castle itself and the grounds were a wonderful place to live and they were beautiful but one could get slightly tired of seeing the same things all the time and not having a day out. True the Hogsmeade trips had been running for a couple of months now but they didn't go that often, there wasn't too much to do there and besides having a drink, shopping or visiting the shrieking shack, that had become tiring seeing as they knew it wasn't really haunted and it was just Remus as Moony in there going mad, although Remus had to admit he was sure he wasn't making anywhere near that kind of racket anymore he was being a good pregnant werewolf. He'd figured that his wolf form didn't want to hurt the baby, whether it knew the baby was human or not Remus wasn't sure but it seemed more likely the wolf Remus thought it was having cubs.

Remus let out a long drawn out breath resting his hands on his tummy.

"You okay?" Peter frowned.

"Yeah she's kicking me and my side's still aching where she's turning it's not very comfortable"

"You sure you're gonna be okay to walk about today?" Sirius frowned with concern.

"Oh yeah a little exercise seems to help and it soothes her so she'll fall asleep in there and let me have a bit of rest" Remus smiled. "She moves quite a lot though even if she's not kicking I can feel her moving around"

"Well that's good, how are you feeling in yourself?" James asked.

"Swollen, my ankles are huge, I thought my hands were a little swollen the other day but they've gone back down again, my nipples are swollen and tender just everything feels huge all over now" Remus sighed. "But it's all worth it because baby's hands are all fully developed now, the nerves and brain are developed enough for her to feel and sense touch, and she can practice breathing through her nose now even while she's still inside"

"Bloody hell Remus she can do quite a lot in there I thought they just sleep and kick occasionally, get bigger then come out and do all this stuff" James laughed.

"Me too" Peter added.

"No you'd be surprised at what a baby can do before it's even born, I read somewhere that baby boys will even get erections" Remus laughed.

"Charming" James scoffed.

Sirius smiled and sat stroking Remus' tummy affectionately until they pulled up outside the village. They climbed out, Sirius making a lot of fuss about Remus trying to get him out safely. He draped his arms around him and insisted they all go to the pub where it was warm and dry and Remus couldn't slip on any potential ice on the path.

"Padfoot you're taking this whole thing way too seriously" said James.

"Aren't you worried Remus could fall and hurt himself or land on the baby and seriously hurt her too?"

"Well yes but not as much as you, I'm sure Remus will be fine, won't you Moony?"

"Yes"

"You see?" Peter smirked.

The rest of the day was spent shopping for school supplies they were running low on, they picked up a few odds and ends for Remus and some jogging bottoms for him to wear as he was very rapidly outgrowing his normal clothes. He'd even had to send a few of his old pre-pregnancy clothes home in packages to his parents to get them out of his trunk and make space for his newer ones that actually fit and for some of the baby things they were storing away until the birth too. They'd planned to empty a lot of things out during the Easter holiday's as Sirius would be staying with Remus' family he would leave a lot of his stuff there during Easter and Remus would leave everything that wasn't baby or latest stages of maternity par school books and such.

By the time Monday arrived they'd managed to catch up on their homework and actually do some studying towards the end of year exams. Seeing as the baby would be born partly during but mostly before the exams they wanted to cram in as much as possible before they had her to look after. A new born would be very hard work and need a lot of care and attention and of course Remus would be really tired after the birth so they may not have much time to study but they were trying to make a timetable in preparation.

Now at the start of his twenty sixth week of pregnancy, Remus was feeling tired, hormonal and emotional.

"It feels like I've been pregnant forever" he whined lying in bed on Monday morning simply refusing to get up. "I'm so tired and so itchy and achy"

"Do you need to go and see Madame Pomfrey?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"No I just need some sleep and something to sooth my skin, I don't wanna scratch it in case it does something bad" Remus said. "My book said it's perfectly normal though"

Sirius sighed. "Do you need a day out of lessons just to have a break and stay in bed?"

"No I'll get up I can't afford to miss much schooling now" Remus mumbled sitting himself up slowly scratching at his stomach.

"Don't force yourself if you really aren't feeling up to it, the teachers will understand if you aren't feeling so well you're full of hormones and baby and all kinds of stuff now you need your rest" Sirius said slowly pushing Remus back down against the pillows. "I'll stay here with you and look after you so you aren't alone, the teachers will agree that it's not a good idea to leave someone who is almost seven months pregnant alone"

"Well..."

"We can do some studying in a couple of hours when you've had some sleep and some food, how does that sound?" Sirius tried.

"Good to me" Remus smiled relaxing back into his bedding.

"You want us to go and tell McGonagall about this and get her to write permission or something?" James offered.

"Yeah thanks mate" Sirius said. "Would be a big help"

"No problem, we're off now see you in a bit" they waved before heading out of the dormitory. Sirius sighed stripping into his shirt, school trousers and socks before slipping back under the covers with Remus.

"Cuddle me" Remus breathed falling into Sirius' arms.

A couple of hours later, James and Peter had come up and brought them both some lunch.

"Told the teachers Remus isn't feeling very good today and that you're staying with him because he's getting too heavy to be left alone" James said watching the two boys rest their empty plates on the bedside table, stacked.

"Thanks a lot, we're not long up actually" Sirius said.

"You any better, Remus?" James asked.

"Definitely a bit, I'm not tired I just feel itchy and all over the place"

"It should calm down in a few days" Sirius said.

"Yeah I hope so I started feeling weird yesterday" Remus yawned pulling his Astronomy text book from his bag. "Hormones are fucking annoying"

"Yeah but Remus you need them to grow baby properly" Sirius chuckled. "You're doing so well come on just a few more days and you'll be feeling better again, just your hormones have spiked or something it's happened before"

"Yeah that's true..."

"Let's do some work, have a rest, I'll give you a massage and that should take your mind off it" Sirius said.

"Sounds like a fun idea to me" Remus breathed.

They sat reading in silence for a little while, Sirius growing increasingly nervous. "Hey Remus can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can" Remus smiled. He watched Sirius put the book down on the bedside table and closed his own.

"Now I don't want you to get upset about this but... I've got this fantasy..."

"Right..." Remus frowned confusedly. "What is it?"

"Well it's kind of a little fantasy of watching you... do things with another guy"

Remus' eyebrows disappeared into his hair and his mouth fell open with shock.

"Now I don't mean cheat I mean do it mutually and maybe have a threesome, I don't want to not be involved and if you don't want to then it's fine, I'm not saying do it now, no because you're pregnant but after you give birth maybe we could?" Sirius tried.

"I don't know Sirius, sex is between two people that love each other" Remus swallowed. Could he refuse Sirius this one little thing? "Who do you have in mind?"

"I want it to be with someone we both know well who is handsome, doesn't have any sexual experience so no diseases so... Regulus?"

"Regulus?!" Remus gasped completely startled by this.

Sirius nodded slowly. "I know he's my brother but he's a virgin and I know he's clean, I'm sure he'd say yes to it, we could go as far as you're comfortable with and if it lead to full sex then that would be cool I obviously wouldn't penetrate him he's my brother that would be weird but I'd love to see you doing it"

"What's brought all this one?"

"Actually it's been ever since you were sitting sandwiched between us, from then on I've sort of toyed with the idea of a threesome. I really love you, Moony and I'd never cheat on you and I trust and respect you so much so if you think it's a bad idea or you aren't up for it then that's fine we won't do it" Sirius smiled taking Remus' hands gently in his own.

Remus stared down at their hands for a few moments trying to mull this over and process everything that was being said. Was he really ready to have a threesome, with Regulus?

"Okay I'll do it as long as he agrees and understands too" Remus said slowly.

Sirius' face split into an excitable grin and he threw his arms around Remus. "It's his birthday in two days maybe we could surprise him with it then!"

"Or maybe it would be better today or something because someone may offer him birthday sex you never know, and I won't sleep with him if he's been with other people"

"I understand that completely" Sirius grinned. "So at dinner we'll make the offer to him.

"Okay but Sirius I really don't get this, you went absolutely mental about him kissing me a few months ago and now you want me to have sex with him?! You aren't going to turn around and call me a slut again or leave me because I've done it with two people are you?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I swear I won't Moony, we can go as far as you want, we can even have a little practice if he's up for it just to prove I'm not going to leave you, no sex just touching and kissing perhaps" Sirius said quickly.

"Okay then" Remus smiled. "We can offer it to him, if it'll make you happy then I'm game"

By the time dinner arrived they were both feeling nervous. Remus still wasn't feeling a hundred percent but he was much better after a day of resting. Heading down to the great hall they sat at the Gryffindor table and waited for Regulus to appear.

Sure enough about five minutes later he came strolling in alone.

"Regulus!" Remus called and the boy stopped in his tracks to smile at them. Remus beckoned him over and the Slytherin didn't hesitate to join them.

"Hey what's up?" he asked brightly.

"Nothing why don't you have dinner with us" Sirius offered.

Regulus eyed him suspiciously a moment but nodded. "Alright, haven't seen either of you today, everything alright?"

"Yeah Remus just wasn't feeling too well for most of the day"

"I'm still not" Remus chuckled.

"Anything serious?"

"No just pregnancy stuff, hormones and that" Remus said.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Remus decided to speak again. "Um actually there is something we'd like to talk to you about, Regulus" he said glancing down the table to where James and Peter were sitting chatting to the girls.

"Oh yeah?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to, then maybe once I have the baby, and you can say no if you don't want to or you can go away and think about it but we'd like to have... have a three some with you" Remus blushed furiously.

Regulus almost spat out his drink. He coughed a few times. "What?!"

"I've got a fantasy where I see Remus being kissed and touched by another guy, the thought of it really excites me so I offered it to him and said that I thought you would be the best choice" Sirius explained. "Are you still a virgin?"

"Yes I am"

"Then what do you say? If you're free of diseases and stuff we'd like to offer it to you, just for fun nothing serious"

"Of course I'm free of diseases I haven't done anything sexual with anyone!" Regulus hissed.

"Well that what do you say?" Sirius grinned.

Regulus looked to Remus for help. "Remus?"

"I'd like to do it if you want to"

Regulus went silent seemingly pondering over this for a moment. He could really end up losing his virginity by having sex with a half-blood. Remus was hot after all and he was very nice unlike a lot of people he would actually be a rather nice candidate for his first time, he was clean and he knew what he was doing also he was kind enough not to hurt or abuse Regulus even if his brother would be watching and possibly touching Remus at the same time. "Alright" he said finally. "I'll do it" he smiled.

Sirius and Remus' face spread into grins.

"Excellent! Maybe sometime soon we could have a little practice, nothing sexual just a bit of kissing and touching to see how comfortable we all are with it, then we won't have any regrets afterwards if we decide we didn't like it" Sirius said.

"Alright then, when do you propose we do this thing?"

"How about two days from now?" Remus said.

"That's my birthday" Regulus grinned.

"Yes so what do you say? Up for a little birthday fun?" Sirius chuckled.

"Okay, yes, yes I am" Regulus nodded excitement welling up inside his chest. He was actually looking forward to their little taster session.

"How about at eight o clock Wednesday evening, room of requirement we'll have a little bit of fun and see how it goes from there?" Remus smiled warmly.

"Sounds good to me" Regulus nodded exchanging glances with his brother.

From that point on there was no mention of their planned little rendezvous after that. Through the remainder of dinner and dessert, they talked about school, homework, the pregnancy, Regulus' problems in Slytherin and a variety of other things. The mood had lightened considerably and even if the other Slytherin boys were shooting them weird, angry glances none of them even cared.

That night as they lay up in bed, Remus snuggled closer to Sirius' warm chest kissing his neck softly. "I'm actually looking forward to Wednesday night now"

"I know and two days after that it's Valentines day so we'll be off to that little ball, lucky it falls on a Friday, eh?" Sirius chuckled.

"Very lucky" Remus grinned. "I have a feeling this week is going to be great"

"I know and hey Regulus' birthday in two days, it's yours next month!"

"March tenth" Remus chuckled.

"Yup you'll finally be fifteen" said Sirius. "Oh come here Moony I do really love you so much and thank you for letting me have this one little fantasy I won't ever ask for anything else again I just love you so much"

"I love you too, Sirius I wouldn't have agreed to it if I didn't" Remus chuckled.

They settled down together and it wasn't long before they were both sleeping curled in each other's arms. This coming week was going to definitely be a good one provided everything went smoothly with Regulus...


	13. Chapter 13

The next day both boys were feeling excitable and slightly nervous about what they had planned with Regulus tomorrow. Remus couldn't help but feel slightly concerned, what if Sirius did go back on his word and when he saw them together went mad? He could be very unpredictable sometimes and, like his mother, had an awful habit of flying off the handle over nothing. Remus was on the other hand looking forward to it, the thought of it and if Sirius did enjoy it, what it would do to him excited him more than he'd like to admit. He'd do anything for Sirius and if having sex and playing around with his little brother would turn him on, Remus was all for it. Who knows, maybe he would find it brilliant, or maybe he would hate it. Either way, Remus was looking forward to it.

"Moony, Moony, Moony, Moony, Moony" Sirius smiled playfully watching Remus scribbling into his notebook.

"Yes, Padfoot?" Remus chuckled.

"Why are you so gorgeous" Sirius asked stroking some of the long floppy strands of hair from Remus' face.

"To be honest I don't think I am"

"Yes you are don't argue with me because you know I'll win" Sirius grinned. "By the way I think I'm going to send your mum the money to buy a baby cot, I already send her a letter saying she could pick one for the house and I'd pay for it"

"What? Sirius you don't need to do that..." Remus said quickly.

"I want to she's my baby, I've got Christmas money, remember?"

Remus sighed and shook his head. "It's a lot to spend I'm sure my parents will manage, they can take some out of my savings"

"No they can't, look Moony I don't want to offend you but your parents don't have too much money and if there's anything I can buy to take some of the pressure off I will, we're too young to really work and with school and a new born there's no way we could anyway even in the summer so please just let me buy her some things with this money so I can be a good dad"

Remus looked into Sirius' eyes, he was almost pleading with Remus about this.

"Fine, okay you can buy her things but don't spend all your money you might have a baby now but you need to keep some for yourself" Remus smiled.

"Thank you Moony" Sirius grinned throwing his arms around the werewolf.

The next morning the nerves had begun to set in.

"Just under twelve more hours to go" Remus said nervously pulling on his cloak.

"I know are you worried?"

"Kind of and a little excited too, this isn't exactly something we'd normally do every day you know" Remus chuckled. "What about you?"

"Yeah I'll say a bit to be honest" Sirius admitted. "And I know what you're thinking and no I am not going to dump you, go crazy or attack Regulus over this, I trust you"

"I love you Sirius I'm just worried you'll end up hating me for letting your brother touch me and stuff I don't want it to disgust you" Remus said cuddling up to Sirius.

"It was my idea I won't go back on it I love you too so much please have a little more faith in me, Remus, I won't hurt you I swear it I've promised you that and I've been keeping my promise I love you and I don't want to lose you" Sirius said honestly.

"Okay then" Remus breathed pecking his lover on the cheek. "I trust you"

They gathered up their things and headed down for breakfast, on the way to the great hall they spotted Regulus.

"Hey Reg come over here!" Sirius called loudly. His brother stopped, turned and smiled making his way over to them.

"What's up?"

"Happy birthday" Remus grinned pulling a present from his bag wrapped in shiny green paper charmed to change between shades in the light as Sirius pulled out one and gave it to Regulus.

"Yeah Happy birthday little brother" he nodded.

Regulus' face spread into a grin. "Wow thanks"

"Go on then open them" Remus said quickly.

Regulus tore off the paper to Sirius' first he grinned when the paper fell away and he opened the box. "Wow it's lovely thank you" he smiled at the expensive, carefully packaged peacock feather writing quill. "You didn't need to spend this much" he added noticing the luxury ink in the bottom.

"It's fine, open Remus' now" Sirius said.

Regulus carefully put his present in his bag before opening Remus', it was a lovely black silk shirt. "That's really nice, thank you Remus" he grinned folding it carefully into his bag.

"You're a big boy today, Reg" Sirius teased ruffling his brother's hair.

"Oi get off"

"Hope that's not what you'll be saying to Remus later"

Both Regulus and Remus' faces went up in flames and they looked away awkwardly.

"If you're still up for it that is"

"Yeah I am..." Regulus said shyly.

"Good, listen we'd better go Remus needs some food in him we'll see you at eight tonight, okay?"

Regulus nodded. "Thanks again for the presents I'll see you later" he waved.

After breakfast they headed off to lessons feeling far more optimistic about tonight's planned events.

Resting his quill down on the table, Remus groaned stroking his bump with both hands.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked quickly, James and Peter turned sharply searching their friend's face with concern.

"Nothing I just felt her move and it hurt and now it feels like there are a pair of feet really high up" Remus let out a long breath still stroking his stomach.

"She's turned!" Sirius beamed his eyes twinkling with excitement.

Remus nodded a weak smile on his face. "I think so" he laughed. "Just felt really uncomfortable then, she's twelve inches long now so that probably doesn't help"

"Twelve inches?!" James gasped. "Wow she's gonna be big!"

"Actually for twenty six weeks that's pretty average" Remus chuckled. "Merlin I hope she keeps her feet to herself" he breathed.

"Is everything alright here boys?" Professor McGonagall asked glancing worriedly down at Remus.

"Yes Professor, The baby's just turned around inside Remus ready for the birth in about fourteen weeks and it hurt him" Sirius explained quickly his eyes still twinkling with excitement, he was so proud of Remus for going through all of this.

"Oh really? Oh that's such nice news you're having a girl aren't you?"

Remus nodded with a smile still smoothing his hands over his tummy. "You can feel her kick if you want to" he offered.

"Oh go on then" Professor McGonagall smiled. Remus took her hand and placed it carefully on his stomach, only a couple of seconds later and she started to kick it at somehow managing to avoid Remus' ribs.

"Oh that's so sweet she's a strong little one, whatever you're feeding her up on must be doing good" the witch smiled as she slowly removed her hand. "I've never been pregnant before myself so I don't know very much about this"

"There's a lot to know I tell you that" Sirius laughed.

"Oh well I'm sure she'll be absolutely lovely when she comes out, I shall be having a hold of her"

"Of course, Professor" said Remus.

"Very well then, I'll leave you to get on with your work, any problems give me a shout and Remus if you need the toilet just go you don't need to ask"

"Thank you"

At the end of the lesson, Remus shovelled his things into his bag and went to sling it over his shoulder but Sirius stopped him and took it from his hands throwing it across his body with his own.

"I'll take that babe" he smiled warmly.

That little thrill of excitement tingled in Remus' chest, it was such a sweet gesture. "Aw thank you"

"Don't mention it, come on we've got to get to next lesson" Sirius smiled draping an arm around Remus' lower back. Remus returned the gesture instantly and listened to James and Peter laughing and talking all the way to Defence.

Whenever Remus entered a classroom which ever teacher it was would automatically stare at him and then stare at his bump before getting up to see if he needed any help. The bigger Remus grew the more concerned and anxious they seemed about him being in their classroom.

"No doubt they're worried you'll go into labour right in front of them" Sirius chuckled at Remus' concern over this matter. "Don't look like that, Remus you'll be fine you aren't due for fourteen weeks yet"

"I might drop sooner than forty weeks" Remus said worriedly. "Lots of people do"

"Yes and lots of people also go to forty one or reach the end of forty two and have to be induced" Sirius smiled.

Remus' face dropped.

"Oh Moony I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, of course you'll go into labour on your own at a nice moment and have a nice birth and our little wriggly daughter will be in our arms before you know it" Sirius chuckled pecking his lover on the cheek as they took out their books ready for the lecture.

"I hope so, I just feel all over the place one minute I feel ready to go, like I could pop her out in one push right now and be so well prepared and happy, the next I feel terrified I might do something wrong or something might go wrong or she might hate me, then I feel bad for thinking that, then I feel totally unprepared and scared it's so horrible all these hormones but when I feel good I don't just feel good I feel amazing" Remus mused stroking a hand over his bump.

"I know they are, I know you're a bit up and down at the moment but things will get better and calm down soon enough they always do babe you have me to keep you on track I'll look after you and the baby, you give amazing advice you really calmed me down about the baby so maybe you should really listen to yourself for once I think it would help you" the dark haired boy smiled warmly. "You're good at a lot of things, better than you actually realise you know"

"You're making me all hot and sweaty" Remus laughed lightly fanning his face with his hand, whenever Sirius spoke in that flirty, complimenting tone of voice it always made him as pink as a baby piglet.

Sirius smirked. "I do love making you all embarrassed and flustered" he teased.

"People must think I'm a right school girl" said Remus.

"No you aren't…. you're a very naughty school _boy_" Sirius winked watching Remus' face go up in flames once again, Remus playfully batted Sirius' arm for that one.

For the rest of the day, Remus had begun to feel so much better about everything. They had gone back to the common room at lunch where he'd played James at chess and Sirius had actually done some homework whilst Peter tried desperately to chat up a few girls that were far more disgusted by his irritating presence than impressed.

By the time dinner arrived, both Sirius and Remus were feeling nervous again.

They sat in the great hall barely listening to James bragging about noticing the fact one of the buttons on Lily's shirt had been undone and he'd caught a glimpse of her bra through it.

"Oh it was white, pure snow white like virgin white!" he grinned excitedly. Peter was hanging off of his every word practically salivating all over the table. "Yeah and I swear I saw some lace in there somewhere!"

"Ribbons too?" Peter asked.

"Maybe, I'll bet she's got matching knickers on and all it would take is a gust of wind to blow that girl's skirt up and we'd see everything, her wet knickers clinging to her flaps"

"Could you please refrain from using the word 'flaps' at the dinner table" Sirius wrinkled his nose with distaste.

"Oh come on you have said and done far worse" said James.

"We don't go around talking about girls we're sexually preying on and their wet flaps" Remus replied.

"Oh shush you"

Sirius gave Remus a gentle nudge under the table when he spotted Regulus coming into the great hall amongst a crowd of his friends. He spotted the two boys sitting there and shot them a small wink. He was definitely up for tonight.

Remus and Sirius exchanged nervous, excitable glances.

"By the way James we won't be able to help you and Pete with any planning tonight" Sirius said.

"Why not?" James groaned. "I was looking forward to that"

"Do it with Peter we'll help you tomorrow" Remus said.

"We're going to meet Regulus tonight for a bit we probably won't be back until late" Sirius replied.

Seemingly okay with the excuse, James nodded. "Alright then but you seriously owe me one, both of you do"

"That's fine" Remus smiled.

After dinner they went up to the dormitory to anxiously await for the time to leave. They sat on the bed together after a very quick bath, Remus dressed in his jogging bottoms, baggy dark red t-shirt and black hoodie and Sirius just in some casual soft jeans and a hoodie, they weren't planning on getting overly dressed up for this, well Remus couldn't even if he wanted to. He'd asked his mother to send him some bigger clothing he could disguise as or pretend were dress robes, just something smart he could wear on Friday without looking like a beached whale or the new favourite amongst the Slytherin's, pregnant hippo.

"You think he'll change his mind?"

Sirius shook his head. "That would be unlike, Reg, I know him well once he agrees to do something or sets his mind on a mission he won't stop until he completes it"

"That's why you were worried about him being with your family too much in case he joins the death eaters huh?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "Yeah because he would probably no doubt be damn good at it"

Finally. Finally the time arrived and at ten to seven they left the dormitory waving goodbye to James and Peter in the common room before making their way out onto the staircases.

Sirius helped support Remus' back as they waddled down a couple of flights of stairs onto the room's floor. Now the nerves were really kicking in, their hearts were beating a tattoo in their chest almost synchronised.

They waddled quickly along the corridor, turned the corner and went down spotting Regulus standing fidgeting nervously leaning against the wall just up ahead. He turned when he heard their footsteps coming and smiled.

"Hey thought you might have changed your mind" Regulus' voice was high with anticipation.

"No course not we wouldn't go back on our word" Sirius smiled.

They waited and watched as the door appeared before checking the coast was clear and slipping into the room. The door melted back into the wall behind them completely undetectable.

They turned and Remus almost gasped. The room had morphed itself into a very pretty little bedroom with soft pink bedding on the enormous four poster bed, thin netted pink drapes hung lazily around it. To the side was a door leading to presumably a little en suite bathroom and against the wall a fireplace crackling merrily with a large bearskin rug.

Remus wrinkled his nose, the rug spoiled it a little even if it did look nice.

Sirius was the first to react by kicking off his shoes, he ran and jumped on the bed yelping with surprise when it flung him up a good four feet in the air before he landed with a thump against the thick duvet laughing. Remus couldn't help but smile, he shared a glance with Regulus before they both headed over. Sirius helped Remus up even if he didn't really need it and felt the weight shift as his brother climbed on next to him crossing his legs nervously.

There was an awkward silence.

"So how was your birthday?" Remus finally asked thinking it best to kick things off with some light conversation.

"It's been really good so far thanks" Regulus smiled. "Got some nice presents and stuff, the guys wanted to throw me a party but I said no and told them I already had plans for tonight"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow and Regulus laughed nervously. "I didn't exactly tell them what they were though..." his eyes dropped to his hands in his lap.

There was another pause whilst Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, slowly they nodded their agreement and Remus shuffled closer to Regulus.

"Sirius and I are going to start kissing, you can watch and when you feel comfortable enough you can join in, okay?" Remus smiled warmly in such a way he had Regulus relaxed in two seconds flat.

The younger boy smiled back and nodded.

Remus turned, getting on his knees he faced Sirius and leaned in for a tender kiss. Regulus watched intently as their lips moved together slowly at first before building some intensity, a tiny flash of someone's pink tongue and their supple lips parted.

A soft moan escaped Remus' throat as Sirius' tongue moved so passionately and deeply against his own.

Regulus sat back a little and watched his own lips parting a little his tongue peeking out wetting them slightly, it wasn't Sirius he was watching it was Remus, the way Sirius' mouth seemed to claim him as his submissive. His brother's right hand snaked its way up into Remus' silky blonde hair stroking through it delicately as their bodies slowly moved closer together.

"You're so sexy, Remus" Sirius moaned against his lover's lips. "Mm I can just image your hot naked body writing beneath me at this very second"

Remus flushed intensely at the words, it wasn't what Sirius was saying it was because it was right in front of Regulus whom was lounging across the bed staring at them so intently, he wasn't quite used to it being the three of them here and not just him and Sirius like always.

Nevertheless, Remus was starting to get a little turned on.

"Mm I love it when you talk dirty to me" he groaned. "I love it when you show me who's boss" he blushed at his own words this time.

Regulus swallowed audibly siting himself upright leaning forward a little watching closely as they drew apart panting softly and gazing into one another's eyes. Taking a deep breath, Regulus moved behind Remus kneeling himself up he rested his hands on Remus' waist leaning their bodies closely together.

Remus gazed into Sirius' eyes, he could feel the heat of the younger boy's body against his own. Sirius gave a tiny nod and smile.

Remus turned to gaze at Regulus over his shoulder trying to look as innocent as possible pouting his lips a little, he could see in Regulus' eyes it was beginning to arouse him and to be honest, Remus really enjoyed that.

"Are you going to do things to me too?" he breathed.

Regulus struggled to contain a little moan there. "Yeah I might do" his voice was shaky with nerves.

"You don't need to be nervous or afraid of me, I enjoy it" Remus whispered leaning his head momentarily on Sirius' chest.

Sirius' eyes were sparkling with interest as he watched Remus turn around, he quickly moved a little managing to make both boys shift side on as he flopped back against the fluffed, large pillows with his hands behind his head.

Regulus glanced nervously at Sirius, was he really going to let him touch and kiss Remus like this?

That was soon answered when Remus leaned in slowly and pressed his lips softly to Regulus'. He wasted no time in repeating this gesture, snogging him tenderly pulling the younger boy closer.

There wasn't an ounce of resistance in Regulus, his nerves were melting away especially when he heard Sirius moan.

"Yeah Moony that's right, get in there" Sirius breathed.

Regulus gasped when he felt Remus' tongue sliding rhythmically against his own, so hot and sweet it was enough to make his member give a jolt of interest.

Feeling slightly more confident, Regulus' hands moved from Remus' sides slowly making their way down to cup his bottom giving it a gentle squeeze. Remus' sharp intake of breath and gentle moan was enough to reassure him it was a welcomed gesture.

"Gods that's so hot" Sirius breathed watching the two boys making out intently, their bodies were just a fraction apart, Remus not wanting to press his bump into Regulus just in case the baby started to kick and it put him off, but they were very close. Sirius watched as Regulus' hands squeezed Remus' bottom again through the fabric of his clothing as Remus' hands slipped down Regulus' slender sides and over his bottom giving it a light pat before he squeezed it.

Regulus' lips finally left Remus' mouth as he kissed his way along the older boys jaw nervously, he'd never done this before but so far so good he seemed to be doing well. Remus moaned as soon as Regulus began to kiss the side of his supple, exposed neck.

Sirius was trying desperately not to stroke himself through his trousers as he watched Regulus massaging Remus' backside with his hands, his lips sucking and nipping at the werewolf's neck.

Sirius could stand it no longer, he got to his knees and shuffled behind Remus claiming the opposite side of his neck with his lips, his hands slipping beneath his top to bunch up the gauze around his chest carefully and very lightly he brushed his thumbs over those far too sensitive nipples.

Remus gasped shuddering as he went weak at the knees. "Oh fuck" he hissed as Sirius repeated that gesture.

"Feel his arse, Reg" Sirius breathed.

Regulus was a little hesitant but slid his hands beneath Remus jogging bottoms and boxers to grope his bare, soft skin. He made himself moan doing it, Remus felt amazing.

"He's fucking fit" Reg breathed.

"I know he is, he's gorgeous, so hot and sexy" Sirius groaned.

Remus was enjoying this far too much, with Sirius stimulating his nipples and Regulus his neck and bum, he was already hard and throbbing in his trousers.

"Sexy indeed" Regulus breathed.

"Mm how about we play with Regulus a little?" Remus suggested with a smile.

"Okay let's play with him" Sirius nodded. They shuffled round surrounding the now very nervous, younger boy. "Mm he looks nice doesn't he?" Sirius said sliding his hands down to his brother's hips.

"Very nice" Remus breathed from behind gently spanking Regulus through his trousers.

"Why not take a proper look at him?" Sirius suggested cheekily.

Regulus was panting, partly with arousal and partly with panic. He wasn't sure what they were planning to do to him. Nervously he rested his cheek against Sirius' chest as his brother carefully held him in his arms.

"Is that alright with you, Regulus?" Remus asked quietly his hands hovering at the waistband of the younger boys trousers, he didn't want to just do it and frighten him.

"Yes it's fine" Regulus swallowed.

Remus slowly hooked his fingers into the back of Regulus' elasticated trousers and pulled them down to his knees, carefully he pulled only the back of the younger boys boxers down revealing his soft plump arse.

"Mm Sirius he's hot"

"Yeah? What does he look like?"

"He's soft, plump and feminine round the back" Remus moaned squeezing Regulus' bottom.

Regulus was blushing furiously and still panting with desire as Remus lightly slapped him across the cheeks.

"Mm he sounds nice" Sirius breathed. "Do you like him then?"

"Yeah he's great" Remus replied.

Regulus quite frankly didn't know what to say or do as Remus continued to massage his bare bottom with Sirius holding him close.

"Are you okay, Regulus? This isn't too much for you is it, if you want to stop at any point just say so and we will" Remus said calmly. Regulus nodded quickly against his brother's chest.

"I'm okay"

"Good, mind if I take a proper look at you?" Remus asked.

Regulus frowned, unsure of what Remus meant by that. Couldn't he seem him properly now? "Sure" he swallowed.

Remus shifted pushing Regulus up under his bum he forced both brother's into a standing position on the bed but stayed kneeling himself. Regulus gazed confusedly up into Sirius's face before gasping as Remus' fingers slipped just a little way into his cheeks and parted his bottom fully exposing him in such an intimate way. Regulus' face was so hot he thought he may scald Sirius' skin or burn right through his clothes if he touched him. It was only made worse when Sirius chuckled with delight.

"Gods Sirius he's so small and sweet" Remus panted.

Regulus squirmed a little with embarrassment but said nothing.

"Yeah? You like that don't you Remus" Sirius groaned.

"He's fit, Mm why did we wait this long to play with him?" Remus moaned playfully. "Can I touch you, Reg? I promise I won't hurt you or go inside of you" he asked softly

Regulus nodded his permission quickly, anxious to know what it would feel like. If Remus and Sirius did it all the time it must feel good otherwise they'd stop.

Remus reached out running his fingers lightly over Regulus' tiny pink, clean pucker. Hearing the younger boys sharp intake a breath and that little shudder that ran down his spine, Remus smirked. He was obviously enjoying this.

"Does that feel good?" Remus panted stoking his fingers over that sensitive little hole once again watching Regulus' slender frame convulse with pleasure under his touch.

"Yeah really nice" Reg panted. "Please more..." he breathed softly.

Remus pressed his thumb to the soft little pucker swirling it round in slow, tender movements earning a soft moan from Regulus.

"Mm does that feel good for you? Does it make you want more?" Sirius breathed.

Regulus nodded quickly.

"What does it make you want?"

Regulus was panting like a dog on a hot summers day. "Makes me want you to..."

"To what, Reg?" Remus breathed.

"To put something inside me" Regulus moaned.

Remus looked up into Sirius' eyes and the older boy slowly nodded. He sank them back to their knees pushing his brother's legs apart a little. Regulus swallowed nervously as Remus' other hand came up to his face pushing his fingers inside his mouth wetting them thoroughly. He moaned closing his eyes as Remus slowly pulled his fingers out.

Regulus jumped slightly feeling those wet fingers stroking carefully over his anus before very slowly, the tip of Remus' middle finger slipped inside. He gasped clutching hold of his brother's clothes in his tightly balled fists.

"How is he, Remus, are you enjoying playing with my brother?" Sirius growled his eyes flashing with excitement as he watched the expressions of excitement wash over his lover's face.

"Yeah so very much he's got a brilliant arse" said Remus as he pushed the finer up to the first knuckle. "Does it hurt?"

"No" Regulus panted. He couldn't believe he actually had something inside of him even if it was only the size of a finger but something was inside his arse and he was enjoying it. "More, go in further" he whispered.

Remus obeyed and groaned himself watching as his finger slid in easily up to the second knuckle, Regulus was obviously enjoying this. "Gods yes" he panted.

"So you like having things in your arse then do you?" Sirius growled. "You like it when Remus sticks things in your bum"

"Yes"

"I think we've got ourselves a naughty little bottom" Sirius flashed Remus an eager grin.

"I like top too" Regulus said quickly wanting to get his point across to them. "I like Remus' arse a lot"

Sirius chuckled. "Remus why don't you show him the best part of being a bottom?" Sirius grinned.

Remus smirked and nodded pushing his middle finger in as far as he could go and just curved his finger enough to brush over that little bump of Regulus' prostate and-

Regulus gasped and moaned so loudly giving his hips an eager buck. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck what is that!?"

"That's your prostate, Reg" Remus smiled. "You like me touching it?"

"Yes- fuck" Regulus moaned as Remus started to stroke over it slowly and teasingly.

Remus wasted no time pushing Regulus forward up flush against Sirius as he leaned over his back and began to kiss Sirius so passionately forcing Regulus to watch as he slipped a second finger inside of him and began to thrust them against his prostate earning moans and constant little whimpers from Regulus Black.

Sirius reached down and tilted Regulus' chin up before guiding Remus' face closer. The three of them pressed their lips together running their tongues over each other's, all in one tender kiss. Regulus didn't care right now that his brother was involved, he was enjoying this far too much.

Regulus winced a little after some minutes and groan with discomfort. Remus frowned then quickly realised what was wrong, he withdrew his fingers and kissed the back of Regulus' neck.

"Sorry Reg"

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius.

"Fingers were dry and it was hurting him" Remus said as Regulus flopped to the side onto the soft bed covers, he felt great, that had been so enjoyable tonight was far better than he'd ever expected it to be even if it was only the first trial to see if they all enjoyed it.

"Aww Reg, you okay?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I'm fine just overwhelmed and a little sleepy"

"Should we stay here tonight?" Sirius asked. Remus thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Hey Reg you staying here with us tonight?" Sirius asked his little brother.

"Okay"

"Cool" Remus chuckled.

Sirius stripped Remus into his boxers and t-shirt before pulling off his own until he was in his underwear and climbed in under the soft, warm covers. They watched as Regulus yanked off his shirt and trousers so he was in his underwear and climbed in next to them.

"Let's all have a cuddle" Sirius smiled as Regulus shuffled up against Remus' back.

"That was great" said Regulus happily.

"Very nice" Remus commented.

"I enjoyed myself too" Sirius chuckled. "Moony you're so sexy"

"Thanks" Remus flushed snuggling closer to Sirius. He was so happy he could make Sirius enjoy things like that, that's pretty much the only reason he did it because he wanted to make his boyfriend happy with him, he did like Regulus and Regulus was hot and well, he couldn't deny he had a lot of fun but he wasn't in love with Regulus and he never would be, Regulus obviously knew and understood this too.

"We'll have to do this again sometime" Sirius said brightly.

"I'm up for it" Regulus said.

"Me too" it was Remus this time.

It wasn't long before the three of them had managed to settle into sleep, today had definitely been Regulus' best birthday yet.

The next day after sneaking off to get dressed properly, they went down for breakfast and sat down at their own respected tables. There was nothing against sitting with your friends at another table, oh no that was fine anybody could sit anywhere they wanted just generally it wasn't a good idea for Remus or Sirius to sit at the Slytherin table with Regulus right now especially not in Remus' current condition. There would no doubt be a fight and Sirius would freak out again. They'd decided it was best to join their own friends and make up some excuse as to where they went last night (not mentioning each other of course).

"Where the hell were you two?! You'd disappeared all night long!" James said exasperated as the two boys dropped into their seats looking thoroughly guilty.

"We stayed the night at the room of requirement, it was so late we didn't want to get caught by Filch" Sirius lied quickly.

James and Peter eyed them suspiciously.

"I didn't want to get detention because I can't be scrubbing floors or anything because of the baby" Remus said putting extra emphasis on his pregnancy by stroking his bump.

James sighed and gave in instantly. He wouldn't want to see Remus or the baby hurt or born too early because of this.

"Okay, fine whatever" he rolled his hazel eyes.

Sirius threw his head back and laughed loudly.

It wasn't long before the morning post arrived and thousands of owls swooped in dropping packages and parcels to their owners. Remus' owl came in struggling with a particularly bulky package and dropped it onto Sirius' lap before landing on the table and stealing a bite of James' toast.

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked quickly.

"From my mum and dad" Remus replied tearing open the packaging. Inside was a small pile of pink baby clothes and beneath them were a folded set of formal clothing that Remus knew would be for tomorrow. "Hey I got stuff for tomorrow, came just in time eh?" he chuckled.

"They look very nice, Moony" Sirius agreed. "And they'll fit round your bump"

"I know I may actually look sort of smart"

"You always look fine, Remus" James laughed. "You're just a little rounded in the tummy at the moment is all"

"Yeah cause I'm six and a bloody half months pregnant" Remus sighed. "I like being pregnant I just don't like being so damn huge"

"It'll go down when she's born" Sirius reassured him.

"Yeah and before you go down you'll get even bigger!" Peter interjected. Sirius shot him a stern look as Remus' eyebrows knitted together with concern.

"Don't worry Remus you'll be fine" James said quickly.

"Thanks, I hope so..."

They packed up the things, James quickly ran up to the dormitory with Remus' package whilst Sirius stood kissing Remus playfully on the lips cooing over him earning some very irritated looks from Peter who was trying desperately to tell them about a girl he met.

"Is she a first year then, Pete?" Sirius teased.

"No!"

"Second?" Remus smirked.

Peter's face went an odd, unpleasant shade of brick red and he scowled angrily. "So what if she is?"

"Peter you're a fourth year, come on, find someone who is at least third"

"I don't care she's really hot and she's got big boobs too!"

"She's twelve, she isn't going to have big boobs" Sirius laughed.

Peter opened and closed his mouth several times before scowling even further. "Yes she has! She's a C cup"

"Do you even know what that means...?" Remus sighed.

"Yes I-"

"Then what?" Sirius challenged.

Peter didn't say anything.

"Knew it" Remus chuckled.

"Who knows what?" James asked briskly reappearing.

"Peter is telling us about his second year, massive chested, twelve year old hot girlfriend" Sirius laughed.

"Peter she's not that fat little Hufflepuff is she?" James frowned.

"Shut up!" Peter snapped.

The other three boys burst into fits of laughter as they headed off to Ancient Runes.

The rest of the day went by and both Remus and Sirius were in a brilliant mood.

"Shit her feet are back in my ribs today" Remus groaned stroking over his bump during potions. "She seems to stretch out and just ram them up there" he sighed.

"Aw she's only a little baby I guess she doesn't understand it's uncomfortable for you" Sirius smiled warmly.

"I know but it's not very nice when she really pushes or kicks"

"Yeah and I guess it isn't like you can just tell her to get her feet out of there either..."

"No I can't and to be honest if it was comfy for her I wouldn't bother because I want her to be happy even if it means I'm sore" Remus replied.

"Aww that's too sweet" Sirius chuckled kissing Remus merrily on the cheek making him flush a little.

"I love you" Remus smiled warmly.

"I love you too" Sirius graced.

"Good afternoon boys, how is everything?" Slughorn asked as brightly as ever.

"Fine thank you" Remus smiled.

Sirius quickly explained the baby situation.

"Well it shouldn't be long now only what-?"

"Fourteen weeksish" Remus nodded.

"Really? Not long at all then now, make sure you're well prepared because I don't think you'll be up to much in your last few weeks" Slughorn smiled gently.

"I know sometimes I don't feel up to much now"

"Hormones I expect" Slughorn nodded. "Are you alright with the work though? I'll be sure to set up some revision packs for you both early just in case because of course I want you to excel in your exams but I am concerned if we go with the standard programme you may not have enough time to revise and work for them especially if the little one decided to pop out early" the potions master explained.

"That would be very generous of you sir" Remus smiled. "Thank you"

"That's quite alright, I'll be sure to notify the other teachers of my plans and ask them to do the same if it's possible just to give you an extra boost, do what you can we all understand just how much work and stress you'll be under"

By the time the lesson ended they were both feeling drained, today had taken a lot out of them. Heading up to the dormitory after dinner, Sirius helped Remus into the bath before climbing in after him to massage his back.

"I feel like I've gained a whole stone this week and it's only Thursday" Remus puffed.

"She's obviously grown a bit then" Sirius replied. "You're just doing so incredible well you don't understand how happy and proud I am of you" Sirius smiled.

"I'm doing my best but I feel and I worry it isn't going to be good enough"

"Your best is all anyone can ever ask for, you taught me that, you're going to be fine I know how hard this is for you, I find it hard to cope with sometimes without even imagining how I would feel if it was me who was knocked up and you were caring for me"

"I dread to think how worried and in a state I'll be when I'm almost due"

"You'll be fine I'll look after you it's difficult to say how you'll be by then because now you're six and a half months gone, you'll be okay I'll take really good care of you I promise" Sirius breathed massaging his hands across Remus' aching shoulder blades.

"Thank you so, so much for everything you do for me I don't know where I'd be without you, I can't even begin to imagine what this would be like if you hadn't forgiven me a few months back" Remus said shaking his head, the mere idea of that was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach. What if Sirius really had have left him alone to deal with all of this? The thought was just too much to bare.

"I love you, Remus and I'll always forgive you if you ever do something wrong, you're innocent and I love you with all my heart I want everything to be perfect for us, I want everything to be perfect for the baby and I will never stop loving you or her, she's beautiful and so are you I need to care for you both"

Remus straightened up and turned to drape his arms around Sirius' shoulders leaning in for a kiss.

When they drew apart Remus was smirking sexily.

"What?" Sirius smirked back.

"It's Valentines day tomorrow, the ball, the whole day of romance thing I'm so excited even if I do sound like a horny teenage girl" Remus graced.

"You don't sound like a horny teenage girl because if you do that would make me one too, you're just a very sexy, very horny teenage boy with a lot of hormones right now" Sirius pecked him on the very tip of his nose.

"Everything is so fucking horny with you, Sirius" Remus grinned his eyes flashing excitedly.

"Oh?"

"But I think that's a really good thing, I need someone extremely aroused and... large" the werewolf's blue eyes dropped gazing under the water to where he could see Sirius' soft penis. "To handle me"

"Merlin's hairy nuts, Remus, why do you have to talk like that?" Sirius had to swallow to keep the saliva from dripping from his mouth.

"Because I'm very naughty and I like it when you put things up my bum"

"What about Regulus' bum?"

"Nowhere near as nice as yours, still nice though, and he's tight"

"He's a virgin" Sirius chuckled. "Not planning on doing a runner with him now are ya?"

Remus playfully batted Sirius on the chest. "Don't be ridiculous you know I'll only ever be in love with you"

"I know I'm just teasing" Sirius grinned. "And I'll only ever love you"

Remus laughed. "Good because I don't want you leaving me to run off with your own brother!"

"You dirty little shit" Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah you like it when I'm pure filthy" Remus winked.

"Keep it up and I'll have you right here and now" Sirius' silver eyes flashed.

"Please do" Remus whispered.

Sirius stared at him with slight confusion. "You want to have sex in the bath?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah we've never done it in hot soapy water before I'd like to try it, wouldn't you?" Remus tilted his head to one side ready to play.

"Hell fucking yes" Sirius breathed.

"Good, then make love to me" Remus whispered pulling Sirius in for a kiss.

They made love and it was incredible. Hands and lips were everywhere, Remus couldn't stay still or quiet for a second, the warm soothing water calming his aching joints, Sirius pulling them closer as he thrust repeatedly into Remus' tight, hot entrance burying himself balls deep every time.

Sirius was shaking, moaning, almost yelling with pleasure. Remus just felt so good, he was so hot and so sexy and so willing it drove the taller boy wild with desire, those little noises he made those husky words he spoke and those cries of Sirius' name when he came deep inside of him.

"My beautiful, sexy, lovely, Remus" Sirius panted smothering Remus' face in kisses.

"My Sirius" Remus said gasping for air. "Treats me so well"

"Spoils your little arse"

Remus laughed. "Spoils my little arse" he repeated.

Eventually after some time and plenty of sweet kisses later, they got out the bath. Sirius helped Remus get dried and dressed before sorting himself out and helped Remus into bed snuggling down beside him.

"So, sex in the bath, how'd you find it?" Sirius asked curiously propping himself up to gaze down into Remus' handsome face.

"Amazing, you?"

"Couldn't agree with you more" Sirius chuckled. "Felt so warm and nice, we need to do that again sometime it was definitely a nice change"

"I can think of lots of sexy ways to spice up our sex life, we still need to do it in public" Remus moaned.

"Oh fuck yes let's do that" Sirius said eagerly. "When you've given birth we can have a proper three way with Regulus, we can maybe even use that hole again, we can fuck up against the wall, fuck outside, wherever"

"Provided we aren't too tired because of the baby" Remus pointed out.

"True but I have a feeling we'll be just fine" Sirius smiled.

They settled down and it wasn't long before they were both fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms both of them thoroughly excited about tomorrow night...

The next morning Sirius was the first to wake bright and eager. Reaching under the bed he pulled out a parcel and a couple of other items before rubbing his eyes, taking a sip of his drink and gently shaking Remus awake.

"Moony wake up it's Valentines day babe" he grinned excitedly as Remus' eyes fluttered open and he groaned.

"Mm?"

"Yes time to wake up, gorgeous" Sirius beamed.

Remus gave a small yawn his mouth folding into the perfect o before he sat up slowl rubbing his tired eyes.

"Here you are" Sirius grinned handing over a single red rose, it wasn't a real on but it looked real and it was charmed for colour change sparkling petals. Remus took it with a chuckle and a blush. He stuck his arm down the side of the bed and pulled something out for Sirius too.

Sirius took it curiously, placing Remus' things on his lap. He tore open the sparkly red paper and smiled, it was an assortment of sexy games and a large box of fancy chocolates accompanied with a card.

"Open the card" Remus breathed watching Sirius with a smile.

The taller boy tore open the envelope and pulled out a gorgeous card that when he opened it blew repeated amounts of love hearts into his face. Remus chuckled and pecked him on the cheek.

"I don't have much money especially not at the moment with all the baby stuff so I decided to do something meaningful..." he blushed his eyes dropping down to the bed covers.

"A love letter..." Sirius whispered picking it up carefully and closing the card. Unfolding the paper he began to read.

_To the love of my life, Sirius; _

_I don't know where to begin with this except to say I love you more and more each day. My every waking moment I spend thinking about you and from the moment I first saw you I fell for you. You're the kindest, sweetest, most charming and honest person I have ever known and no doubt will ever know. You accept me for being me even with my flaws and problems you love me for who I am and you treat me better than I could ever have hoped for. _

_These past six months have been mayhem, we've been through so much, up and down all over the place and for that I want to apologise but also thank you for everything you've done for me to keep me happy and safe. I have no idea how I could ever repay you for this except to tell you that I'll love you forever no matter what, you'll always be my shining star and I'll always be you Moony. _

_I've given you my love, my body and my heart and you've returned those with your own. All I can say to you is you have no idea how much I love you, I'd do anything for you and our daughter. All of this has happened so fast and I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us. _

_All my love_

_Remus xxxx_

By the end Sirius was sobbing his heart out, he had to place the letter carefully on his bedside table to stop himself from soaking it in his tears.

"Sirius did I do something wrong?" Remus' heart was being a tattoo in his chest with pure panic.

"No" Sirius sniffled shaking his head, he turned to face Remus gazing into his beautiful sapphire eyes. "It was perfect, fucking hell I love you too I can't even speak because I can't think of words to describe it Remus" he breathed taking Remus' hands in his own. "I know people say there's no such thing as a perfect human being but there is because I've met him and he's my lover, you Remus"

Tears were now streaming down Remus' face and he had to cover his mouth to force back the sobs of joy threatening to escape. "I really love you"

"I love you too, come here" Sirius breathed pulling Remus into his arms.

"You're amazing" Remus cried. "Really amazing I love you so much"

After some time they drew apart.

"Open your presents" Sirius breathed nodding to the parcels in Remus' lap.

Slowly Remus tore them open, the first being a large box of chocolates, the second a pair of fluffy slipper boots.

The third present turned out to be a romantic book of love poems and the last was a little globe, much like a snow globe only it snowed love hearts instead of snow. In the middle were two figures standing on a bridge above the nights sky moving in kissing and when Remus looked closer they looked exactly like Remus and Sirius.

"Oh Sirius it's beautiful, absolutely incredible" Remus gasped.

"I thought you might like it, sweet huh? Look one of them is even pregnant"

Remus looked closer and sure enough, the blonde one had a little bump on his tummy.

"Oh Sirius..."

"You like?"

"I adore it, thank you so much" Remus breathed throwing his arms around Sirius' shoulders and smothering his face in his hot kisses.

"I just want to see your smile" Sirius breathed. "And to answer what you said in the letter your love is all I will ever want and need from you"

"Sirius..." Remus breathed.

Sirius didn't say anything he just leaned in for a tender, passionate kiss.

Over half an hour later they were finally up and ready, leaving the dormitory together they went down into the common room and were surprised at what they found.

"Here just take it, happy Valentines!" James grinned hopefully handing over a small box to Lily Evans.

She took it looking at him suspiciously worried if she opened it something would pop out at her or spray her in the face. "What is this?" she asked wrinkling her nose a tiny bit.

"Just open it it's a present for you, I promise no games or jokes" his cheeks were glowing a tiny bit.

Remus and Sirius approached exchanging looks before they stopped to watch Lily hold the box at arms length and carefully pop open the lid peeping at what was inside. She gasped. "Oh that's so sweet it's lovely!" he said excitedly.

"I knew you'd like it, green to match your eyes" he said.

"That's so tacky" one of the girls behind Lily said. She shot them a look before giggling and holding it out for James to put it on her.

"I think it's really pretty, what brought this on you aren't normally so charming" she said.

"Just trying to impress a lovely lady this Valentines, how many cards did you get?" James asked.

"Twenty three"

"Twenty three?!" James gasped.

"Yeah I did get about five from you though, most of them were from Hufflepuff, two guys in Ravenclaw and a couple of first years here" she giggled.

Remus and Sirius exchanged dark looks. She was NOT that popular with the boys, most paid her absolutely no attention what so ever. True Lily was fairly pretty but she was nothing special, she was very stuck up and because James Potter the pureblood knight of Gryffindor fancied her she automatically put herself up on a pedestal.

Shaking their heads they left the common room to go down for breakfast, they did not want to see how badly this all ended.

"Looking forward to tonight?" Sirius asked as they passed an enormous streaming banner in the entrance hall advertising said ball.

"Very much I can't wait to have some fun tonight, relax and maybe even have a little dance"

"Me too, I hope it's dead romantic like" Sirius grinned as they waddled into the great hall, his arm draped around Remus' lower back supporting him a little.

"The more romantic the better in my opinion" Remus said fluttering his eyelashes a little as they sat down at the breakfast table.

They ate and still James and Peter had not turned up so they just went off to lessons without them.

Eventually half an hour late, Lily, James, Peter and Lily's friends finally came in a mixture of expressions on their faces.

When James sat down Sirius opened his mouth to speak but-

"Don't even ask"

"I was-"

"No" said Peter shaking his head.

"But-" Remus tried.

"End of conversation I don't wanna talk about it" James said flatly his cheeks hot and pink.

After that they left him and Peter alone without mentioning anything else.

After lunch they headed to Defence, and most of the talk around the school was all about the Valentines ball. Everywhere they went they saw people opening cards, practical jokes, people blushing and asking one another out or to the ball this evening. To Sirius and Remus whom things were going very well for it just all seemed to sweet and enjoyable, to other's not so much.

"You okay, sexy?" Sirius asked as they sat reading through their text books.

"Absolutely fine, you?"

"I'm great thanks babe"

By the time the end of the day arrived everybody was feeling excited. Before dinner Remus decided to take an hours nap so he wasn't too tired during the ball later on.

"Come on babe time to wake up now for dinner so we can come back and get ready for the ball" Sirius said gently waking Remus.

"Alright I'm up" the werewolf yawned sitting up slowly and reaching for his juice. He downed his quickly and got out of bed pulling on his shoes and getting to his feet. In an instant Sirius' arm was around his waist guiding him out of the door.

When they entered the great hall the teachers were eating quickly, some of the decorations and preparations were already under weigh.

"When we get back I'm gonna have a bath you can join me if you like and get ready from there" Remus said.

"I'd love to"

"I hope my clothes actually fit otherwise I'm gonna be stuck in muggle clothes and a bloody Gryffindor cloak" Remus said chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"No you won't you'll be absolutely fine babe I don't care what you're wearing you're always fit to me" Sirius grinned. "I just want to hug you, hold you and dance with you, the two of us and a romantic evening because you deserve it"

"Why are you so good at making me blush?"

"Because you're gorgeous and shy" Sirius chuckled gently touching their noses together.

They finished eating and went back upstairs, they had two hours until the ball started, everything had finished early today so they could set up, the ball would be running until the last couple left the dance floor at whatever time of night it was that happened, no doubt it would be very late.

After a half hour bath, Remus got out with Sirius' help and pulled on his underwear. Peter was down in the common room and James went in after they'd gotten out because he wouldn't be too long compared to the others.

He pulled on some new socks and reached for the long black creased trousers with a (thankfully) elasticated waist and pulled them on easily with no trouble, surprisingly they fit quite well.

"Ooh look at those fancy things" Sirius teased yanking on a thicker white shirt. "You look fit as fuck" he grinned playfully.

"Oh you" Remus laughed pulling on a clean long sleeved shirt and buttoning it around his tummy very quickly right up to the first button below the top. The front of this shirt had some ruffling patterns courtesy of Remus' mother, Remus was a little unsure of wearing it but the look Sirius shot him when he pulled on his long sweeping back robes was enough to reassure him he looked fine. Pulling on his bowtie he picked up the mirror, spelled some hair product into his hand and began to sort out his fluffy straight blonde mop tweaking, brushing, holding and moving it into the perfect position so most of it was brushed back very smartly with plenty of hairs down covering his ears framing his pretty blonde face.

When he looked up to see Sirius finally ready, Sirius almost dropped his hairbrush.

"You look bloody amazing!" he breathed his mouth falling open as Remus got up off the bed and turned around giving Sirius a proper look. "So handsome and smart, I love your hair like that it's so different"

Remus was blushing but grinning brightly. "I fancied doing something special tonight"

"Special!? You blew me away"

"I'll blow you anytime anywhere" Remus winked playfully. Trust Sirius to make him feel confident for the first time in weeks.

"Mm, your pregnancy glow seems to be getting stronger your skin is radiant!" Sirius breathed stroking his fingers over his lover's supple rosy cheeks. Remus definitely had changed quite a bit during his pregnancy, he was lovely before but now he really did stun. Everything about him had enhanced, his eyes, hair, skin, figure he looked lovely most people would be so incredibly jealous of him. "Gods I'm so lucky"

"You look gorgeous Sirius, better than me and you know that everybody loves you and your sexy hair"

"But I don't want to have sex with myself or fall in love with myself, I love you and I've made a baby with you and if she could see you tonight she'd think you looked amazing" Sirius said leaning down to Remus' tummy tickling it through his clothes. "Wouldn't you?"

Kick.

Remus burst out laughing. "Awwww!"

"So" Sirius said straightening himself up. "Are you ready to go?"

Remus nodded eagerly. "Yes"

James and Peter had already gone by the time they left, as soon as they were out on the stairs they could hear the music from downstairs.

They headed down the music steadily growing a little louder with every staircase they passed. Eventually they reached the bottom.

Students were heading into the great hall, girls in beautiful long flowing gowns, their hair done up to the ceiling, long flowing immaculate curls, straight sleek locks and ornaments to match. Girls they would normally see on a day to day basis looked completely different all made up, even the boys in their dress robes with their hair styled perfectly, most of them for once acting like proper gentlemen and true ladies.

Sirius held out his arm for Remus to lace his arm through taking it properly.

"Shall we?" he smiled.

Remus grinned. "We shall" the two walked into the great hall and gasped.

The lights had been dimmed a little to a soft romantic glow. Balloons and decorations littered the bewitched ceiling, the walls and sparkling confetti all over the floor. The tables had been removed and instead replaced with circular tables draped with long white clothes, the chairs with matching flowing cloth ties with pink and red sashes. Candles floated in the air above their heads around every table and music was playing loudly.

Remus and Sirius strolled in marvelling at it all, it was so romantic and perfect.

"Wow this really is amazing" Remus said over the music pulling Sirius in close.

"Isn't it just? Better than I'd expected I have a feeling tonight is going to be great" Sirius replied. "Fancy a dance? We don't have to go fast" he offered.

"Sure!" Remus said.

They danced to three songs before Sirius led Remus over to a chair and allowed him to sit down pulling one up beside him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just a little out of breath" Remus laughed. "It's fun though!"

"I second that" Sirius smiled. He leaned in and captured Remus' lips with his own.

They watched some of the other students dancing, chatting, laughing and flirting. James and Peter had finally arrived and seemingly were talking to a small crowd of Ravenclaw girls. Lily was nowhere in sight, perhaps this morning went even worse than they'd originally thought.

When finally the music slowed down, couples left the dance floor, the ones who remained seemed to stand and talk awkwardly with one another. People stood around the edges of the room eyeing each other nervously. Remus could even see Snape loitering with a crowd of his malicious friends in a corner.

Slowly Remus got up and turned to Sirius holding out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Sirius smiled and nodded taking Remus' hand, he allowed the smaller boy to lead him back onto the dance floor. He carefully slipped an arm around Remus' waist pulling him flush against his body, the other took Remus' right hand as he rested his left on Sirius' chest bashfully.

Remus couldn't help but smile, he could feel people's eyes burning on them but neither of them cared. They slowly began to sway to the music, a few small 'awws' rang out into the air.

"I love you so much" Sirius breathed.

"I love you too, Sirius I don't know what I'd do without you" Remus replied. "Please don't ever leave me"

"I won't I swear it" Sirius smiled his eyes dancing in the soft lighting making him look even more handsome than usual which Remus didn't even know was possible.

He leaned in slowly and brought their lips together, moments later Sirius started to laugh.

"Everything okay?"

Sirius nodded. "Feels like someone's enjoying this too" he nodded down to Remus' tummy where the baby was kicking at Sirius.

Remus smiled fluttering his eyelashes a little "She gets excited when you're around"

Sirius looked up and smiled pressing a kiss to Remus' forehead. "Other people are joining in" he said quietly.

Remus chuckled. "I guess we must be better dancers than we thought" he grinned excitedly.

"Must be, you aren't half bad you know"

"I'm pregnant, like huge"

"You're still better than half the kids here" Sirius said. "Kiss me"

Remus didn't hesitate to lean in and kiss his lover again, everything was so completely and utterly perfect he'd be damned if he let anything spoil it.

When the music picked up again they stayed on the dance floor. They danced for another four songs before Sirius led Remus into a corner for a long standing makeup session.

"I'm so turned on right now" Remus breathed against Sirius' lips.

"In that case" Sirius said kissing him again. "How about we take this upstairs?"

Remus smirked his fingers curling around the back of his neck pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues moved together rhythmically in a heated battle for dominance. Sirius moaned against his lover's lips, Remus was so good at this, his kisses managed to stun Sirius every single time their lips met.

When they drew apart Remus smirked sinking his teeth into his bottom lip gazing up through his long brown eyelashes. "So, what do you say? Would you like to bed me tonight?"

Sirius swallowed with arousal his face spreading into a warm smile. "I'd love to" he breathed taking one last kiss before lacing his fingers through Remus' and leading him swiftly through the beautiful great hall, past a crowd of teachers and out into the entrance hall.

They didn't stop until they were back in the dormitory.

Remus and Sirius made love twice, it was beautiful, magical and thoroughly romantic.

Only a couple of hours later when they finally drifted off into one another's arms did they finally dream about all the exciting times to come...


	14. Chapter 14

A few days had passed since Valentines and both Sirius and Remus were still insanely loved up and overly happy about it. They'd spent the weekend and every evening since snuggling, cuddling and kissing playfully for hours, they were absolutely inseparable even the other students were noticing just how close they were getting.

They sat in potions on Wednesday morning flipping through their text books looking for articles to put into their presentation.

"God her feet are back in my ribs" Remus groaned massaging one hand over his bulging tummy that seemed to have expanded a little more in the past five days. "Next week is the scan and I'll be seven months gone by then" he breathed.

Sirius smiled and pecked him quickly on the cheek. "I know you will, time really does fly doesn't it?" he said excitedly. "Little over two more months and you'll be popping her out and getting lovely long cuddles" he added with a grin.

Remus' cheeks flushed lightly and he couldn't help but smile over that. "I love her so much already, unconditional you know?"

Sirius chuckled. "Of course I know because I feel it too" he grinned watching Remus trace a line with his finger and then copy it down onto some parchment. Trust Remus to be getting heavily pregnant and still determined to do his school work. "In a couple of weeks you'll need to start taking it easy babe before you strain yourself"

"I'll be fine" said Remus.

"You say that and you'll end up fainting or something" Sirius frowned worriedly.

"I won't I'm gonna be okay I want to stay in lessons as long as possible and if I can stay in until I drop then even better, the more we get done now the better and the better our chances are during exams"

Sirius laughed rolling his eyes. "You and your bloody exams" he teased.

"I want to do well, exceptionally well if possible I need as much as I can get and I feel like if I can do this I am setting a good example for her, plus in the future when I try to get a job having really high grades just helps increase my chances of actually getting a job when you and I both know I will suffer even more prejudism and problems because of my condition" Remus explained. "It worries me I might not be able to provide for her"

"Remus look at me" said Sirius seriously.

Remus looked up his pretty blue eyes filled with the utmost concern.

"You WILL be a good dad to her, even if you struggle to get a job or don't manage it at first then just by trying and succeeding in caring for her and giving her everything she needs, being there for her and trying to work is more than a lot of kids get, so what if you don't get a job? You'll be a full time parent, we may get some funding help and I am perfectly capable of working you know that so please don't stress yourself you'll be fifteen next month there are a few years to go before we need worry about jobs and such our parents can help us and when we turn sixteen we're entitled to some financial benefit, condition or no condition we can deal with this it isn't a problem" Sirius smiled squeezing Remus' hand supportively.

Remus didn't care who was watching as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist burying his face in his chest. Trust Sirius Black to make everything feel so much better. Remus could cry, he thought he might! But he forced those tears back, being over emotional in a classroom wasn't such a great thing when you had those evil Slytherin bastards that would start something the immediate second they spotted him.

"I'm twenty seven weeks pregnant and already I'm getting stressed..."

"Please don't get stressed I'm here for you, your mum and dad are here for you, Regulus is here for you and James and Peter are here for you" Sirius smiled.

"What you saying about us?" James asked turning around quickly in his chair.

"That you're here to support Remus and I when the baby arrives"

"Of course mate don't doubt us" James grinned.

"Thanks" Remus smiled weakly. "I don't know if my hormones are making this situation worse or not but I feel a bit up and down again" he sighed.

Sirius gently draped an arm around Remus' lower back. "You're going to be just fine" he smiled pecking his temple. "I promise"

"Good" Remus breathed.

By the end of the lesson and past the next one, lunch time arrived and Remus' mood had elevated. He was feeling so much better right now but didn't doubt he would come crashing back down again later on.

"Pregnancy is hard" he sighed as they made their way out of the great hall.

"It's your birthday in a couple of weeks" Sirius grinned. "I can't wait!"

Remus flushed a little. "Pregnant birthday"

"Yes and you'll get presents and you'll get food and sex too!" Sirius beamed.

Remus flushed even further but smiled anyway. "Sex is always a bonus in everything"

Sirius glanced at James and Peter before leaning closer and whispering. "What about Regulus and his nice little arse? Bet you can't wait to get a ride on that!"

Remus thought his cheeks were going to go up in flames and he groaned with embarrassment and shame. Not because Regulus was bad but because of how much he enjoyed playing with the younger boy in full view of Sirius. "I know I'm really looking forward to playing with him again, I just want to please you"

"Yeah and it pleases you too, doesn't it?" Sirius frowned.

Remus nodded. "But the real reason why I'm doing it is because YOU want me too"

"Yes I do but I don't want you to do something you aren't comfortable with"

"I'm fine I really like it" Remus smiled warmly.

"Well that's okay then, by the way I sent him a note this morning so he can meet us at the weekend for a bit of filthy fun" Sirius winked playfully.

Remus sank his teeth into his bottom lip. "I wonder what he'll be up for this time"

"Who knows" Sirius chuckled. "I don't really see him as my brother when you two had it off, I know I seemed like a sexual predator but I'm not for him I'm only predatory when it comes to you and seeing you getting it from another bloke because like it or not, Regulus is still another male blood or no blood, I'd like to see you giving it to him"

"I also want to give it to you when I've had the baby, I really liked being inside of you" Remus said bashfully.

"And I liked it too so once you've had the baby get on my back, or front whatever takes your fancy, and fuck my brains out"

"Mm" Remus groaned. "You know something?"

"What?"

"I could really go for something right now" Remus smirked playfully that mischievous twinkle in his eye.

It took Sirius only a second to catch on. "You mean you want to get fucked right now?" he asked quietly sparing a quick glance to James and Peter.

Remus bit his bottom lip in such a way it made Sirius' erection jolt eagerly. He watched as James and Peter got in front before taking Sirius' hand and guiding him away.

Sirius was all too eager to follow as Remus led him up the stairs and along the corridor until they found a broom cupboard, he checked the coast was clear before dragging Sirius inside and shutting the door quickly behind them.

Remus pulled him into a hot, passionate kiss as he shoved his trousers down, lifted up the back of his robes and shucked his underwear down just enough for Sirius to enter him from behind.

"Gods I am so fucking horny, we really shouldn't be doing this someone could walk in any minute!" Remus panted.

Sirius could feel the pure arousal radiating from his lover in powerful waves, he was already hard and throbbing in his trousers, Remus was just so willing and eager to get it he couldn't help but become extremely aroused.

"Isn't that the whole point? For you to get fucked so publicly, to take it balls deep somewhere you shouldn't in such a naughty hole?" Sirius growled pulling Remus closer.

"Sirius please let me blow you before we do it" Remus groaned. He guided Remus by the hips.

"Can you bend down that far?"

"Probably not..."

Sirius looked around, spotting an opportunity (a stool) he stood on it, opened his trousers and allowed himself to flop or rather, jab, out. Remus moved forward and without hesitation leaned in taking Sirius' erection into his mouth sucking on it hungrily moaning softly with pleasure.

"Fucking hell, Moony" Sirius panted. "You've got a real talent there..."

Remus groaned softly keeping his voice low so as not to alert passers-by and smirked up into Sirius' face. He loved to pleasure the boy, he loved to see and feel all those impulse responses from his lover, the more pleasure Sirius felt physically the more Remus felt emotionally. He'd never had such an intense bond with anyone before, nobody had treated him well his life had been hard but falling in love with Sirius was something that meant the world to him and he never wanted it to end.

Slowly, Remus pulled back smiling up into Sirius' face as he hopped off of the stool and guided Remus backwards into the door.

Remus' face lit up with delight as he knew what was about to come next. Sirius leaned in for one last kiss before Remus allowed himself to be turned around. Without hesitation he leaned his palms flat on the back of the clean wooden door, spread his legs tilting his bottom into the air and waited.

"Seeing as we don't have any bottled lube I'll spell some, okay?"

Remus nodded feeling both anxious and excited. He heard Sirius mutter something, a small tinkle ran through the air and the next thing he knew, Sirius was holding his hips pressing his erection between the crevice of his bottom.

"Babe prepare yourself, today you're taking it rough because I will smash your back doors in" Sirius breathed huskily against the back of Remus' neck sending shivers of pleasure down the werewolf's spine.

Remus shifted with excitement pushing back slightly into Sirius' erection his current condition disabling some of his ability for the moment.

"Please do it..." he panted helplessly.

"What was that, Moony?" Sirius said teasingly.

"Please just fuck me" the smaller boy panted desperately.

Sirius smirked without a word he pushed himself forward penetrating Remus tight, hot entrance.

Remus gasped loudly dropping his head trying to stifle himself as he felt Sirius' erection slide halfway inside of him. It was intense, it was sudden but it was oh so amazing. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" he whispered reminding himself that other people- students and teachers- may be walking by outside, he had to be as quiet as possible. He listened to Sirius' heavy breathing as he held still inside Remus allowing him to get used to the strong sensation.

A moment or so passed and Sirius pulled back thrusting himself back inside picking up a slow, comfortable pace for them both.

"Gods it feels so good" Remus whispered leaning back further into Sirius' body.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you babe?" Sirius chuckled his voice husky with arousal.

"Yeah I love feeling so naughty, and the sex is just incredible" Remus panted as Sirius continued to thrust inside of him. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Sirius panted grinning madly with excitement. "My hot, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous boyfriend bent over where we could get caught, getting fucked up his arse is worth a love not a like!"

Remus' face spread into a grin and he bit back a moan as Sirius picked up his pace pushing three quarters of the way inside.

"I really love having sex with you" Remus panted as Sirius continued to thrust inside of him.

"I love having sex with you too" Sirius breathed picking up his pace for a final time.

One, two, three thrusts later and he buried himself balls deep inside of Remus cumming in thick, white ribbons deep inside of him pulsating it out in waves.

Remus forced back a scream as he felt Sirius cum inside of him, his own erection jolted as a powerful orgasm of his own struck and he came into the front of his boxers still pulled up to cover his penis just in case someone did walk in.

Sirius withdrew slowly after a minute or two, both of them still panting heavily. He pulled his trousers back up and helped Remus do the same. "How was it?"

"Amazing, fun, pleasurable and so naughty" Remus flashed a grin cuddling up closer to his lover. "You?"

"All of the above" Sirius smirked back. "I really liked doing that it was so new and different" he added with a chuckle. "Plus, you are so fucking sexy" he winked playfully watching Remus blush.

"I'm seven months pregnant next week, not exactly on top form" Regulus said awkwardly.

"Nonsense!" Sirius waved his hand lazily. "You're the sexiest, most beautiful person around you look fine if you didn't I wouldn't be able to get it up to fuck you at a moments notice"

"Well I guess that's true..."

"You see? Remus I'd love for you to know you're sexy and portray a really confident, sexy self whenever you want to get naughty, seeing you like that turns me on so much" Sirius breathed burying his face in Remus' neck.

"I can try" Remus chuckled a little.

"That's all I ask for because you are stunning, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise" Sirius smiled warmly as he kissed Remus softly on the lips. "I guess we should be getting out of here now before we make ourselves look suspicious"

Remus laughed. "Bit late to prevent that!"

"I guess you're right" Sirius chuckled.

Remus carefully opened the door, he listened a moment or two before poking his head out to make sure the coast was clear so they could leave. "Okay, come on" he said ushering Sirius out with him.

They took hands and began strolling casually along the corridor.

"Sirius can I tell you something" Remus asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, course"

Remus shuffled a little closer before saying "I've got cum running down my thighs and my balls are sticky"

"That's so much hotter than you think..." Sirius practically moaned.

Remus flushed and just smiled up at him.

"But I guess we could go and let you get cleaned up, I'll help, can't have my Moony all uncomfortable and sticky in lessons now can I?" Sirius sniffed almost proudly.

Remus blushed but laughed anyway.

They headed back up to the dormitory, washing their hands, Sirius helped Remus clean up and change into some nice clean underwear and trousers before having another quick wash and heading back off to enjoy the rest of their day.

The next day arrived and Remus was feeling better again.

"Her feet are all nice and tucked up in my tummy and out of my ribs today" he grinned as they sat down at the dinner table that evening.

"Oh? No soreness then?"

Remus shook his head. "Not really, other than the usual aches when I've been standing or sitting in the same position too long then nope" he flashed a bright, happy grin.

"Well it certainly seems to have cheered you up" James commented with a smile, happy to see Remus was enjoying himself again.

"Thanks, it feels good to be comfortable" Remus said happily.

"Well wait until later, you'll get in the bath, have a massage and when you get out you can have a present I bought you" Sirius smiled pecking Remus on the cheek.

"Oh not sex again" James whined, he really didn't want to have to listen to them going at it all night long.

"No, no, it's an actual gift I bought for him, saw it and thought he'd really like it so it's upstairs waiting" Sirius said.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Remus smiled a warm fuzzy feeling glowing in his stomach.

"I wanted to, to treat you, surprise you and make you happy" Sirius smiled.

"I'm already happy but thank you very much!" Remus smiled back his cheeks glowing with happiness, he could only wonder what it was.

After they finished eating, they headed upstairs where Sirius drew the bath and helped get Remus naked before hopping into the bath himself and helping his lover into the soothing water.

"Feels really nice, Sirius" Remus smiled leaning back against his boyfriend's body.

"Mm yeah and imagine how comfy it will be after you've had the baby and things are all back to normal" Sirius breathed into his ear.

"Yeah and don't forget, just under two months and you'll meet my parents for the first time" Remus sighed happily.

"To tell you the truth I'm a little nervous" said Sirius.

"Why? Bet my mum will love you" Remus chuckled.

"Because they're your parents, the woman that give birth to you and your dad whom sounds very nice they're really important people in your life and seeing as we're going to be living there all summer I want them to like me and not think I'm a careless person knocking up their son at fourteen"

Remus just sighed again. "Sirius my parents aren't like that they just want what is best for me and to see me happy, they are fine with you in the letters and the minute my mum lays eyes on you she will like you even more and my dad will be so jealous" Remus chuckled. "They don't think you're irresponsible by the way, how could we have known this would happen? We're both blokes and it's rare so it's not our fault the chances of it happening were slim"

"You know something?"

"Hmm?"

"I think this happened to us for a reason" said Sirius.

"Like fate?"

Sirius shrugged a little. "I guess... kind of... I'm happy it has an all which is a surprise cause I never thought I'd have kids let alone have one with you" he smiled kissing the side of Remus' neck.

Remus chuckled. "I never thought anyone would ever want me mostly because of my condition but for other general reasons but now I have the best one of all" he smiled his voice light and soft as he spoke.

"Aww Moony that's so sweet but honestly you're better than I am, you're a better person too"

"No I'm really not" said Remus cuddling closer to his lover.

"You're so stubborn" Sirius chuckled as his hands moved to massage Remus' sides under the warm soapy water. "So stubborn but so cute it's actually kind of funny, you're oblivious to how adorable you really are" he flashed a playful grin.

Remus blushed, smiled and leaned his head back against Sirius' shoulder groaning softly as his fingers released tension in his sides. God I can't wait to have this baby" he breathed.

"Not much longer now, babe" Sirius chuckled kissing the side of Remus' neck again. "It will be amazing to finally meet her" he smiled.

"I'm excited because I just want to cuddle her" Remus replied. "I want to hold her and just feel what it's like to have my baby in my arms"

"You and your cuddles, eh?" Sirius grinned playfully.

Remus laughed.

They got out of the bath, Sirius helped Remus dry and get into his pyjamas first before he sorted himself out, they made their way back into the dormitory from the bathroom. Sirius led Remus over to the bed.

"Close your eyes" he smiled leaning in and pecking Remus softly on the lips.

The werewolf's lips curled up into a warm smile. "Sirius what are you doing?"

"Your surprise, remember? Now open!"

Remus opened his eyes and Sirius pushed a large cardboard box into his hands. Staring at it curiously, he rested it on the bed and used his wand to slice it open pulling out another marked large packet inside.

"Oh wow!" Remus' face lit up.

"You like?"

"I love!"

Remus tore open the large packet pulling what it was labelled as a 'pregnancy body pillow' out.

"I thought you'd really like it because it would make you nice and comfy, you sometimes curl up round a pillow and this will support you all over especially where you need it the most" Sirius explained as he helped Remus settle it under the covers.

Remus straightened up grinning as he waited for Sirius to finish. The minute the boy was upright again he flung his arms around him smothering him in kisses. "Thank you very much!"

"Don't worry about it babe I just want to see you comfy cause sometimes you don't sleep well"

"And I find it hard getting to sleep" Remus added with a chuckle. "But hopefully not any more! So thank you for this you didn't need to get me anything"

"I just to surprise and treat you sometimes because I know how you are with your hormones and I understand you aren't feeling yourself so If there's anything I can do to help you then I'm all for it" he smiled.

"Well how about we get into bed and cuddle?" Remus suggested his eyes twinkling.

"I'd love that, gorgeous" Sirius grinned, he kissed Remus once more before making his way around the other side of the bed and climbed in watching Remus settle himself on his new body pillow and groan with pleasure.

"Nice?" Sirius quirked his eyebrows playfully watching a smile spread across his lover's face.

"Very nice"

"Good" Sirius yawned snuggling up to Remus and gently stroking the left hand side of his face. "So cute"

"I love that I'm having a baby with you" said Remus.

"I love that too" Sirius replied with a gracious smile. "I don't care what anybody says"

"I don't care what people are saying about me anymore, I really don't I've had enough of them and their shit they can say and think what they want but they aren't going to hurt me" Remus said.

"People are saying things about you?" Sirius frowned deeply with concern.

Remus then suddenly realised he'd said too much.

"Moony?" Sirius questioned when his boyfriend didn't answer.

Remus sighed, there was no point trying to hide it from Sirius forever. "Well... just the usual shit, you know?"

"Like what you told me before?"

Remus nodded once. "Kind of..."

"Remus please tell me what they're saying about you because I shall say something to them I'm not having you all upset like this over a bunch of dick heads that need to grow up a bit"

"They just keep making nasty comments about me saying I'm destroying your life, I'm a waste of space, why aren't you with someone better, what do you see in me and just stuff about whether the baby is even real or will come out looking deformed or like she has something wrong with her" said Remus.

"They really said that?!"

Remus nodded slowly averting his eyes.

"Where am I when they say these things?" Sirius blinked.

"Just out of ear shot, in the toilet during lessons, when we walk past, they won't say it to you because they know you'll say something back or beat them up but they will to me because they know I hate fighting with people and I'm not aggressive enough to shout at them and stuff" Remus shrugged a little.

"Names, NOW"

"Marlene McKinnon, the Slytherin's, there's two girls in Ravenclaw that look pretty similar but I don't know their names, both with long dark hair, Beth in the second year and her four friends that hang around in that group, random girls I don't even know even from other houses that somehow seem to know too much about me and..."

"And?" Sirius blinked, confused and slightly worried.

"I don't think I should say the last one because It'll cause upset..."

"Remus it's upsetting me that these people are saying things to begin with, they deserve the upset" said Sirius seriously.

Remus sighed and looked Sirius straight in the eye. "Lily Evans"

"Lily?!" Sirius almost did a double take with surprise. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not silly, Sirius" Remus said quietly. "She has made a few very nasty remarks about me even though we're supposed to be on civil terms, mind you she does tend to make nasty comments about people, did you hear the stuff she said about Mulciber and Avery even when they weren't and hadn't done anything to her?"

Sirius nodded once with understanding and agreement. "I have heard her say things about people in the past but I never thought she'd be nasty about you, you've never done anything wrong to anyone in your life" he said. "But still, I'll be having words with her about this, what exactly was it she said?"

"That girls do what I'm doing all the time to get a guy's attention, let themselves get knocked up so they can sink their claws into the best bloke around and claim him like a piece of property before anyone else can have a chance, that you could do better you could have any beautiful girl in the school and make your family proud even if it is wrong but to marry a pureblood girl and have a baby with her to keep up Wizarding traditions"

Sirius was almost sick was rage, he shook all over in anger. "What gives that girl the right to think she can talk about me, your or my family for no fucking reason?" his voice was laced with pure venom, so much so it frightened Remus.

"You aren't going to do anything silly are you?" the werewolf asked worriedly. "The last thing we need is expulsion, Azkaban or setting a poor example for the baby"

"I'm not going to touch her because I know she will run and shove her nose up McGonagall's arse and get her own sneaky little way as per usual, but I will be having words with her tomorrow" Sirius replied his eyes completely unfocused, almost glassy. This worried Remus more than he'd like to admit.

"Okay but promise me you won't do anything reckless"

"I promise" Sirius' face softened into a smile and he cuddled up to Remus again.

"Should we tell James?"

"We'll let him see for himself what his little ginger princess is really like tomorrow" Sirius chuckled. "You wanna sleep?"

Remus nodded. "I love you so much"

"I love you too babe"

Sirius watched as Remus drifted off to sleep within minutes all thanks to the immense comfort of his new pillow.

The next morning Sirius woke first, rolling onto his side he yawned rubbing his tired eyes he smiled into Remus' peacefully sleeping face.

Remus looked absolutely radiant in the morning, he lay with the morning sun peeking through a crack in their bed curtains showering onto his face illuminating his already glowing skin with a soft warm hue, his soft blonde locks lit up with vibrant gold tones and his eyelashes casting dark shadows across such beautiful, clear skin. His soft pink lips, rosy and full were parted ever so slightly as he slept.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Remus" Sirius whispered gently clasping his lover's curled fingers in his own careful not to wake him. "Absolutely immaculate" he breathed.

Remus didn't stir he continued to sleep on for almost an hour before Sirius decided it was plenty of time to wake up now.

"Good morning gorgeous, time to wake up" Sirius said quietly kissing Remus softly on the lips a couple of times until the boy groaned. "Mooooooony"

Remus groaned again pulling the covers up over his head making Sirius laugh.

"Do you have any idea of how adorable you are?"

Remus replied with a tiny yawn and settled himself down on his other side to sleep.

"Come on Moony you have to get up for lessons" Sirius tried again, he couldn't stop smiling at Remus' utterly adorable behaviour.

"No, sleep" Remus grumbled lazily.

"I take it that pillow thing is helping?"

Remus gave a small nod. "Slept right through, didn't wake once, not even for the toilet" he yawned.

"And baby didn't cause you any problems? No discomfort at all?"

Remus shook his head. "I slept better last night than I have done in weeks" he smiled warmly. "Even on our long lie in days I feel really refreshed now!"

"Aww Moony" Sirius grinned pulling him into a playful morning cuddle. "You're all soft and cuddly in the mornings" he grinned pressing kisses to the back of Remus' neck.

Remus chuckled. "In certain areas I'm pretty hard"

Sirius' lips curved up into a smirk. "Now that is hot"

Remus chuckled again turning over and curling up against Sirius' chest. "Are you sure we can't sleep for a bit longer?"

Sirius laughed and reached onto his bedside table checking the time on his pocket watch. "Oh go on, half an hour longer"

"Yay!" Remus grinned kissing him quickly on the lips before snuggling back down. Sirius watched and within minutes he was fast asleep once again.

Just over half an hour later and Sirius woke a grumpy Remus, they were up, washed and dressed in fifteen minutes and headed off down to the great hall with James and Peter.

"So fit" Sirius smirked.

Remus looked up confusedly.

"Yes Moony, of course I'm talking about you" Sirius smiled warmly.

Remus' face spread into a warm smile.

"I was just thinking about what you looked like this morning when you were sleeping"

"You watch me sleep?" Remus quirked an eyebrow.

A very light, cute blushed spread across Sirius' face "Sometimes, I just think it's adorable the way you look so beautiful when you're sleeping"

"So do you, partly because you're far better looking than I am, everybody thinks you're handsome"

"Yeah but they think the same about you but in a different way babe" Sirius smiled gently squeezing Remus' hand as they made their way into the great hall.

"Why?" Remus blinked, confused.

"Because you're innocent, you can make anything seem innocent and I don't have that you have this little oblivious charm that's adorable, I've seen a few queer guys look twice at you, not so much now you're obviously pregnant but before they did turn and stare" Sirius replied making Remus blush even further.

"I just want you"

"Same for you" Sirius grinned.

They dropped into their seats and began piling their plates with food.

"You've really changed you know" Remus said quietly.

"Huh?"

"From when we first got together to now, you've changed quite a bit, you've grown and it's really nice" Remus smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well at first and especially last year even around the time we first had sex you were always quite arrogant, careless and you just had an absolute bad boy attitude, then I found out you weren't really like that and you were so aggressive and obsessed with your brother now you're always all cuddly and trying to flirt with me and give me compliments, you won't let me lift a finger or do anything and it's really sweet" the werewolf explained with his lingering smile.

"It's you" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Huh?" Remus blinked, confused.

"You changed me, for the better obviously" Sirius smiled again. "I love you so much and I see everything you go through, I know how much you love me and love our little baby and the bigger you get it makes me more protective over you I want to give back to you what you're doing for me and my baby I have to thank you somehow and I want to be there for you, I'd do anything for you Moony"

"I know and I'd do anything for you too, I just really like the person you've become, I loved you before of course with all my heart but now you've really grown up" Remus breathed.

Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus softly on the lips. "Thank you"

Remus just smiled.

They finished eating and headed down into the dungeon corridor stopping outside of the classroom as per usual to wait for the teacher to let them in so they could start.

After a few minutes of cuddling and talking with James and Peter, Sirius looked up and his smile faded instantly.

There strutting along the corridor like a peacock was Lily Evans, anger burned up inside the Gryffindor, he hadn't forgotten what Remus had told him last night, he didn't care if he upset James, he wasn't standing for her shit.

He waited until she'd gotten closer to her little crowd of friends, well within ear shot of other people before he said something.

Remus looked up his smile faltered a little when he laid eyes on the anger in Sirius' eyes. "Sirius?" he asked in a small, worried voice.

"Oi Evans I want a word with you" Sirius said coolly.

Lily turned around a smile still on her face. "Yes?" she asked in a bitter sweet voice that made his skin crawl with disgust.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking about Remus like that?"

"Huh?" she blinked, confused.

"What you said about Remus, me and the baby was disgusting, he's not an idiot he heard you and told me and I want to know what gives you the god damn right to say such disgusting stuff" Sirius snarled.

A few people in their class had stopped talking to stare, James was gawking between them with his mouth hanging open and Remus couldn't stop the blush that spread across his face.

Lily's face drained of colour and she opened and closed her mouth a few times before finding something intelligent to say. "He must have heard me wrong because I wasn't talking about him"

Sirius glanced down at Remus whom was shaking his head, he couldn't believe her! How could she be such a bitch like that pretending he was the one in the wrong, he had heard every vicious remark she'd made, Remus knew she wasn't little miss perfect as she claimed to be, she didn't deserve her own placed throne, she was nasty and just as common as the next.

"You're lying" said Remus, he wasn't going to stand for people bullying him or his family any longer.

"I'm no-"

"Yes you are!" Remus snapped. "Sirius said it right, I'm not an idiot I heard what you said and you bloody well know I did"

By now everybody had turned to stare in silence heavily anticipating what was going to happen next.

"Well then, what do you have to say for yourself?" Sirius said curtly.

Lily just shook her head. "I am not getting involved in this childish argument, you both clearly have nothing better to do with your lives than to stand here and scream abuse at me"

"First off, nobody is screaming at you, second of all, you're the one who started this by calling Remus names saying he's not good enough for me and it's a waste that I should have been a good boy and made my fucking parents proud by being with a woman and having a pure baby with her! You're a Muggle Born who the hell are you to make a comment like that? I'm not prejudice but you're just disgusting!" Anger rose in Sirius' chest.

"I am a very traditional person I have the right to an opinion! Look at what you had with your family, hardly anyone is that privileged and you just want to throw it away to upset them and parade around with Remus, face it, you're only with him and actually staying with your baby because it upsets your family!" Lily almost shouted.

James' mouth hung in disbelief as he stared at the woman he loved, he could never expect things like that to come out of her mouth.

Remus had to grab a hold of Sirius to stop him from launching himself at her.

"You make me sick to my stomach, I LOVE Remus more than anyone, I don't care if it pisses off my parents, I don't care if he's half, I don't care what people say because he's amazing and I would do anything for him, the same with my daughter, I love her too and I love Remus even more for having her, you're just some nasty, jealous little bitch that wishes I wasn't gay and would date you because you just think you're queen of the school, you are stuck up, rude and ignorant, you just think everybody here wants to bed you and loves you well they don't so get off your high Hippogriff and shut your fucking face" Sirius shouted in anger. "You know what? Fuck off, I can't believe you!"

"Don't speak to her like that!" James snapped.

Sirius and Remus stared at him in disbelief, even Peter looked a little shocked.

"You're taking her side over us, your brothers when that little mare that doesn't even like you has been saying really awful things about Remus and the baby?!"

"You're acting like a psycho!" said James.

"Oh really? Am I? well screw you, I thought you cared about us and the baby but no you care about some ginger orang-utan more than you care about us" Sirius snarled.

"I'm sure she didn't even say those things!"

"Actually yes I did" Lily replied her eyes filling with tears.

Remus rolled his eyes, he knew this trick, she would make herself cry to make them out to be the ones in the wrong here.

"Don't cry Lily..." James said stepping towards her.

"Please don't say you're buying into that" Sirius tutted rolling his eyes impatiently. "She's doing it for attention to make us look bad, so basically she can say whatever she wants, call Remus horrible names, say bad things about the baby and talk about me as if I'm wasting my life yet as soon as we confront her she starts crying and suddenly it's Remus and I whom are the evil ones" he said angrily.

"I agree" said Remus.

"Me too" it was Peter. Remus flashed him a small smile of thanks.

"You need to learn how to treat women with respect!" James said coolly.

Sirius threw his head back and barked a laugh, Remus couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Don't be ridiculous, James! I treat women equally as I do men, just because I don't fancy her like she seems to want me to and can't handle rejection she is all pissed off and jealous of Remus about it, grow up little girl"

"Why would I be jealous of him?" she spat.

Sirius laughed again shaking his head. "You were saying about it being a shame for me to date Remus, that I could do better and I should be with better, you obviously wish that you had me and to be frank darling I fucking love Remus" Sirius smiled pulling his boyfriend into his arms. "He's kind, sweet, honest, genuine and gorgeous, he's done so much for me and the baby there's nothing not to like about him unless you're green with envy"

Professor Slughorn arrived seemingly unaware of what was going on as he opened the door and slowly students filed inside the classroom. With one last vicious glare, Lily stormed past to take her seat. James marched on past them following her without even looking at Sirius.

"Everything okay, boys?" the Professor asked noticing the peculiar gesture.

Remus nodded quickly. "Everything is fine" he smiled taking Sirius by the hand and leading him inside.

For the rest of the day, James had not spoken to Sirius. He had shot a few smiles to Remus and during Transfiguration he slipped them a note asking if Remus was angry with him. Remus didn't reply, he thought it was ridiculous the way James was standing up for Lily and not Sirius, it wasn't just Sirius he wasn't standing up for it was the baby, Remus had always put James above that but apparently he was no better than she was when it came down to it.

By the time Saturday rolled around, Remus and Sirius were on their way to meet Regulus for their second time. It was mid-evening and they were heading along towards the room of requirement. As they rounded the corner they spotted him standing there waiting for them nervously.

"Hey Reg" Sirius smiled stopping in front of his younger brother. "Ready to play?"

Remus and Regulus both blushed furiously but nodded anyway. They waited and watched as the door appeared before following Sirius inside, they watched the door disappear into the wall before kicking off their shoes and making their way onto the bed.

"So tell me, Regulus, have you started playing with your arse now then?" Sirius asked lounging across the bed as Remus pulled the younger boy in closer for a kiss.

"Well" he said between kisses, his face going up in flames. "I did once or twice" he admitted shyly.

"Did it feel good?" Remus asked softly, his hands sliding up Regulus' sides.

"Yeah I really wanted something bigger up there" he breathed.

"Well keep it up and some time you might get Remus" Sirius winked playfully watching his younger brother shudder. Tonight was going to be good...

Sunday night arrived in the blink of an eye and everything was still quiet between them even as they sat up in the dormitory, Peter seemed to be finding it very difficult to remain on good terms with all of them without upsetting someone so he mostly kept to himself.

"Hey Moony" Sirius smiled appearing back in the dormitory that very same evening. Remus was sitting on their bed reading through his pregnancy book but looked up when Sirius appeared standing over him holding out what appeared to be a mug of hot chocolate filled with whipped cream, sprinkles, chocolate chunks and two chocolate sticks poking out of the top. "Here you go then, a little treat"

Remus' face lit up as he put the book down and took the mug of drink sipping it carefully and licking the cream. "Mmm" he groaned. "Thank you so much"

"My pleasure, babe" Sirius smiled moving around the bed to get changed and then head into the bathroom.

When he was gone, James approached Remus.

"Look I am really sorry about what happened and I don't want us to fall out over it because you didn't do anything wrong" he said.

Remus sighed and didn't even look at his so called friend. "You took her side over ours no matter what she does she's still queen of the universe, you're supposed to be our friend and you're supposed to care about us and the innocent little baby in my tummy"

"I do but-"

"But nothing, you chose her over us, if you were dating her or it was something silly then whatever I don't care but this is my boyfriend and my baby I care about them so much so don't you try to tell me you're sorry when you knew she was the one in the wrong there" Remus said coldly.

"But you know how much I like her..."

"Yes and you know how much I love Sirius and the baby, that doesn't ruin our friendship but you're quite happy to kick us aside for her when she doesn't even fancy you in return, I'm sorry if that upsets you but it's true, she doesn't" said Remus.

James' lips fell into a grim line. "I know she doesn't but one day she will love me, if this was you and Sirius you would do anything in your power to make him like you wouldn't you?"

"Sirius already likes me and always has done so I don't have to answer that" Remus chuckled. "What Lily said was disgusting and even you can't deny that"

"I know it was but she said it in anger, she can't really fancy Sirius..." James said a hint of worry in his voice.

Remus quirked an eyebrow. "All of the girls do and even some of the guys" he said. "I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you because there isn't it's just they really want him"

At that moment the bathroom door opened, James shot one last look at Remus before turning and heading back over to his bed.

Sirius came strolling over smiling at his lover watching him finish his drink as they slipped and snuggled down under the covers together. Remus had been sleeping very well ever since he got his pillow and his moods had been drastically elevated thanks to it.

"I heard everything that was said" Sirius smiled as he drew the curtains shut around the bed.

"Oh?"

"I'm not mad at you" Sirius chuckled. "You stick to your argument and you don't cave when you know you're right, you used to though"

"This is about you and the baby, I am going to stick up for both of you until the very end"

"I know and so will I" Sirius smiled. "Just think, seven month scan tomorrow morning" he grinned excitedly a small noise escaping his throat. "I can't wait"

"Neither can I, we'll get to see her again, make sure everything is okay and really start preparing for the birth, two months left!"

"I know, how time flies" Sirius chuckled.

"I can't wait to just hold her" Remus sighed happily cuddling into Sirius' body and stroking his hair. "I want to have her, hold her and love her so much"

"You will babe and I will too, I can't wait I'm so looking forward to meeting her and showering you with even more love for going through with all of this, just you wait, Remus, there are some serious surprises for you" Sirius smiled lovingly. Before Remus could reply he leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Now get some sleep, we've got to be up in the morning" he chuckled.

"Goodnight, Siri, love you"

"Night Moony, love you too" Sirius breathed kissing him one last time. He watched as only a couple of minutes went by and Remus had already drifted off. It was nice to finally see him so happy.

As Sirius drifted off his tummy fluttered with excitement and anticipation.

The next morning Sirius was surprised to find himself being shaken awake by Remus.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius wakey wakey!" he breathed.

"Moony?" Sirius grumbled his eyes were clenched shut, his forehead creased with unsure confusion.

Remus' soft but masculine laughter filled the air around him. "Of course it's me, who else? Time to get up we've got to get ready for the scan!" he grinned excitedly.

Sirius' eyes opened and his stomach jumped excitedly. "Scan!" he grinned sitting bolt upright and rubbing his tired eyes. "What are we waiting for then, Moons? Let's get ready and go!" he was very eager.

They washed and dressed at an unusual rate before grabbing their school things and heading out of the dormitory.

"Where are you two going?" James asked stopping them in the doorway.

"Baby scan" said Sirius flatly.

"Oh... well good luck"

"Like you care" Sirius snorted before leading Remus away from James and down into the common room very quickly.

"So are you excited?" he asked as they headed through the portrait and out onto the stairs.

"Very I just hope everything is okay" Remus chuckled. "Seven months pregnant today... wow..." he chuckled. "I've come really far in this pregnancy"

"Yes you have and I am unbelievably proud of you baby!" Sirius beamed pecking his lover on the cheek as they made their way down a few flights of stairs. By now Sirius was having to support and help Remus quite a bit more with his tummy and the extra weight making things much more difficult.

"Sex is going to be getting more difficult soon" Remus said sadly.

"I can always do you from behind" Sirius pointed out with a chuckle.

"Please be careful with what you say or I'll shoot in my boxers" the werewolf breathed. "Oh god and I've got my transformation on Friday" he groaned. "Damn it!"

"You've been so much better though haven't you?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah but it still hurts and I still hate it I dread to think what I look like, probably some massive fat whale with huge saggy nipples"

"Oh Moony you are funny" Sirius chuckled. "You're pregnant it doesn't matter what you look like, nobody can see you transformed, you must just lie and rest for most of the night anyway"

"Yeah I think my wolf self doesn't want to hurt the baby so I just lie around and lick myself and perhaps chew on random things in the shack, I haven't a clue as to what I've been doing" Remus sighed shaking his head, it would be very interesting to know.

"It's funny I think" Sirius mused with a chuckle.

"What is?" Remus frowned.

"That even a werewolf can change when he or she has a baby, must not think it's a human baby... you definitely have to write a book and get it published when you leave school, that would be absolutely incredible you'd make so much money!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so" Sirius grinned. "I've said it before haven't I?"

"Well yes but I was a little wary"

"What have you got to lose?" Sirius chuckled.

"Well after I leave school I won't have anything to lose by it just the people we talk to now except you guys won't want to be my friend any more"

"Ah well, half the people you meet at school you won't see again unless you're married to them, or a death eater or something" Sirius waved him off.

They headed down the last flight of stairs and along the hospital wing corridor. They hesitated not once as they made their way inside closing the door and greeting Madame Pomfrey with a warm gracious smile.

"Oh good morning boys, happy seven months" she said brightly.

"Yes happy seven months indeed" Sirius chuckled.

"How are you feeling in yourself now, Remus?" asked the nurse.

"Better, Sirius bought me this pregnancy body pillow to use in bed and I have been sleeping like- well like a baby actually" he chuckled.

"Very good, there are lots of things that can really help simple issues during pregnancy you'd be surprised at just how much one tiny thing can make a difference to how you feel especially with all those hormones going through you" she said.

"I know" Remus smiled.

"Shall we get started then? I expect you're anxious to see the little one"

"Very!" Sirius grinned.

They followed her behind the medical curtain (drawn as usual) and Sirius helped Remus up onto the bed propping himself up. Whilst Madame Pomfrey was setting up he opened Remus' school clothes exposing his rather large bump.

Madame Pomfrey turned round and smiled as she spread gel across his tummy. "You have very little stretch marks" she commented rather surprised.

"Yeah Remus' mum sent some stuff he's been using"

"Otherwise I'd be a mess I'd rather not be all marked forever" Remus chuckled. "I want to try and at least keep some of my appearance for after I give birth"

"As do most, you're very young you'll snap back into shape pretty quickly" the nurse smiled tapping her wand three times on the top of the machine before picking up the scanner and holding it above the boy's stomach.

"Ready?"

They glanced to one another and nodded with a smile. "More than ready!" said Remus eagerly.

She pressed it down carefully moving it around until the baby came into focus on the monitor screen.

"Wow she's bigger" Sirius blinked several times his eyes widening in disbelief.

Madame Pomfrey laughed. "She is quite a bit bigger, little over average size at the moment, her heart is very healthy and she's moving around in there, within the next month you might find it becoming more uncomfortable as she continues to grow right up to the nine month mark and she becomes cramped in there"

Remus' eyes flashed with worry. "Will it hurt her?"

"No it won't she will be fine she just won't have as much free movement" said the nurse.

"Okay so this week her lungs and digestive tract are almost fully developed so that's very good for when she's born" Madame Pomfrey began twisting the scanner around to they could gave lovingly at their baby hand in hand. "She has fully turned inside of you now as you can probably tell with the fact her feet will be in your ribs much more" she added with a chuckle.

Remus let out a long drawn out breath. "Oh I know very much about that!"

"You're twenty eight weeks so seven months, some people like to go by the two weeks before you were even pregnant but I won't do that because you are not female you do not have a menstrual cycle and I find it rather silly to count from when you aren't pregnant" the nurse added.

"Yeah it doesn't seem right" Sirius replied wrinkling his nose a little with distaste.

"It's too hard to tell but she could well have a little head hair now, some babies are born with a full head of hair, some have a little and some have none"

"Wow will it be of her colour?"

"Yes it could change when she is older for example if she is born a blonde like Remus when she becomes a teenager it could go much darker like yours Sirius" Pomfrey smiled with a nod in his direction.

"Huh interesting" he said. "My hair has always been the same colour"

"Mine's gone lighter as I've gotten older" Remus replied. "I've always been blonde but it's a lighter blonde now I'm knocked up" he chuckled.

"Yeah and much thicker too"

"Because his hair is not shedding" Madame Pomfrey replied. "It slows down during pregnancy but it will most likely change after birth"

She moved the scanner a little again showing the baby from a different angle. "She will also have pink pigmented skin now ready for the birth and will look like a smaller version of a new born" she added quickly.

"Aww so cute" Remus grinned. "I can feel her kicking her legs" he chuckled.

"Oh Remus" Sirius grinned pressing his lips to the top of the werewolf's head.

"Everything looks absolutely fine in there, no problems with the baby at all" the nurse smiled.

"I actually love being pregnant" Remus breathed.

"Just because you can feel her in there or because you feel good?" Madame Pomfrey asked curiously as she tapped her wand to the machine again and the sound of the baby's heart echoed into the room.

"Both" Remus laughed. "I'm feeling really well at the moment, more so than ever before and my transformations are so much more comfortable obviously they aren't painless or perfect but there are no wounds or scars or anything left and I don't feel anywhere near as drained after"

"I honestly cannot think of any real reason other than not wanting to hurt the baby as to why they are good but that is brilliant it is giving your body a bit of a rest in that sense" Madame Pomfrey replied with a smile. "You are in your third trimester now, the final time and within the next month you may start to grow uncomfortable especially as you approach your nine month mark, the baby will continue to grow until close to due date, you will be quite a bit bigger and you will have more trouble with day to day activity but try to give yourself some light stretching or exercises, you can practice for the birth this should really help you especially with water retention" she explained.

"I still need to rest too, right?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes and always stay hydrated, your teachers will understand if you have to pop out to stretch your legs, have something to eat or drink or perhaps pop to the loo, you can't help it and if you need any written permission for anything I will personally give you some as will your head of house, also do be careful not to overdo the exercise as there's a possibility of the onset of labour, your water could break or you might have an embarrassing urine flow as the baby begins to put pressure on your bladder again"

"Like she did when I was in my early weeks?"

The nurse nodded.

"Oww and there was me thinking I was going to have a comfy few weeks"

"You may well do, your second trimester is supposedly the most comfortable but your third you can really put your feet up and let people fuss all over you and pamper you because it's normal to feel aches, pains, Braxton hicks contractions-"

"What are they?" Sirius asked quickly, worry crossing his handsome face.

"Oh they're nothing to worry about" Pomfrey waved her hand lazily. "They are painless contractions that are like practice ones, your body will do them from time to time especially as you become closer to your due date, it's nature's way of preparing for the birth" she smiled watching them both relax.

"Oh well that doesn't sound so bad, and you said they're painless?" Remus queried.

"Yes they are, but if they do become painful, your water breaks or any other concerns you should come and see me immediately as it could be early labour even though you are not due for a while yet, technically pregnancy lasts for nine months but it is classed as a full month each time so forty weeks, however many pregnancies do not go this far along many end between thirty four and forty, some go over but if you reach forty two I will have to induce you" she explained. "Don't worry that probably won't happen" she smiled quickly noticing Remus' worry.

"Okay well that's a relief" he said quietly leaning back against the pillows his eyes still focused on the screen as he watched his daughter's little feet waving around.

Madame Pomfrey changed it back to the full screen of the baby for just a couple more minutes before she smiled and removed the scanner tapping her wand onto the top of it to print some new pictures.

Sirius helped Remus clean up and replace his clothing sorting him out.

"Are there any questions or concerns you have?" she asked with a reassuring smile.

"Actually yes" said Remus. "During the Easter break, Sirius and I want to go home to see my parents so he can actually meet them before he comes to live with us in the summer, I really want to see them I miss them and they haven't seen me pregnant, is it okay to travel?"

"You will be very heavily pregnant by then, I will scan you a few days before you leave anyway and the night before I can check for dilation but it is unlikely you will give birth too much before forty weeks, depending on your condition it should be fine to travel as long as you rest and have plenty of food and sleep on the other side" she replied. "I wouldn't worry for now we can check closer to the time I am only concerned about your well-being but I don't have any problems for you to travel provided everything is stable and the risk of labour on the train is not high"

"Okay thanks" Remus smiled as Sirius helped him up off the bed.

Madame Pomfrey picked up the scan photos handing them over to the boys, three each. She watched them stand grinning at them before tucking them away and picking up their school bags.

"Thank you for everything again" Remus smiled.

"My pleasure, your next scan is in a months-time when you are eight months gone but if there are any worries or you need anything, feel free to pop in and see me whenever you like, day or night" she smiled.

"Thanks" Sirius grinned.

They left the hospital wing feeling giddy with pleasure. When they got outside, Sirius pulled Remus into his arms snuggling him and kissing his neck playfully. "You are just too amazing, Moony, how are you so amazing?"

"I'm confused" Remus giggled blushing over the fact he sounded distinctly feminine when he did that.

Sirius pulled back enough to gaze into his sapphire eyes. "Look at you standing there glowing and happy, everything is perfect inside and out you're doing such an amazing job with the baby I am so proud of you, you don't understand how much so" he beamed his silver eyes sparkling with delight. "I know I keep saying it but you're amazing and so gorgeous I just want to cuddle you and kiss you all day"

Remus' cheeks were glowing with happiness. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, so come on let's get some food in you and share the good news" Sirius said eagerly.

"I'm up for that" Remus chuckled as they draped their arms around one another and headed off down the corridor.

After they'd eaten and by the time they arrived at Transfiguration, Sirius could barely contain himself. As Professor McGonagall arrived, he bounded up to her pulling Remus with him.

"It's all good news, Professor we've just had the seven months scan and everything is perfect!" he said his voice shaking with excitement. Remus had never thought of Sirius being the type of person to be so excited over a baby especially at fifteen years old.

"Oh isn't that lovely, seven months? My goodness time really does pass us by" she smiled her eyes dropping to Remus' bump. "You've grown considerably in the past few weeks"

Remus blushed awkwardly and averted his eyes. "I feel huge"

"You're only going to get bigger I expect, I don't know too much about pregnancy as I've never had children but this one seems to be going very well for you" she smiled opening the door and allowing people to go inside. "If you ever find things difficult or need somebody to talk to my door is always open for the both of you, I understand this must be a very confusing time for you, you both do seem very happy but I expect you're scared and anxious too"

They both nodded a little.

"Yeah it is" Remus swallowed nervously.

"That's perfectly normal" she nodded.

They went inside and took their seats, James turned around to speak to Remus but neither of them would even look him in the eyes. The werewolf could not believe how insensitive he was being, for the past few days, James had been fawning all over Lily like a pathetic lost puppy, it was sickening and blatantly obvious she was using him and spitting poison into his ears. Her friends had been giving Remus vile looks as he passed in a corridor and Sirius had even said something to them but it didn't seem to help much. Sirius and James were still not on speaking terms.

"How did the baby scan go?" he asked calmly.

"Fine" said Remus. "She's fine"

"Good, gonna stop acting like a pathetic twat and start talking to me again? Or has Sirius got you well under control"

Sirius banged a fist down on the table, grinding his teeth with anger. "Fuck off, James you know I'd never try to control him"

"Stop winding him up, James" Remus said angrily. "Me acting pathetic? Have you seen yourself lolling all over a girl that doesn't give a shit, I don't mean to upset you I'm just concerned even if you are being a dick about this, you should be on our side we'll be you friends forever but she won't"

James' face washed with anger. "Why do I even bother with you, wolf" he said coldly before turning his back on them both.

Remus had to grab a hold of Sirius' arm to stop him from punching James round the back of the head. "Please it will only make things worse, think of setting a good example for the baby"

Sirius swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, that's true" he breathed.

By the time lunch had come around, James had stormed out of the classroom practically dragging Peter with him as they marched full pace after Lily Evans.

After the two boys finished eating they headed out into the entrance hall.

"Regulus!" Sirius called and his brother turned around to smile and greet them.

"Hey" he said as he bounded over. "How is everything?"

"Seven month scan went perfectly, baby is great" Remus grinned his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Aww that's brilliant" Regulus grinned looking at the moving scan photo his brother was showing him. "So listen I was thinking maybe we could meet in a day or two for some fun" he winked playfully.

"Uhh sure sounds like fun" Sirius said. "What will we be doing?"

"Just some pretty basic stuff, change it up a little from last time but still plenty of kinky fun" Regulus chuckled nervously. "But after giving Remus a... blow job last time I'd like to try some more stuff, I understand if you are uncomfortable at any point all you have to do is say and we can stop because it's nerve wracking for me too..." he said quietly.

"Sounds like fun to me" Sirius smiled vaguely.

"Great we have lesson so we'd better get going, how does tomorrow night sound to you?" Regulus asked quickly.

"Fine, meet me by the room of requirement at say eight?" said Sirius.

Regulus nodded. "Yes, meet you there I look forward to it" he smiled.

"Great, bye" Remus smiled, he watched as Regulus waved making his way down into the dungeons as the two boys headed for the stair cases.

They waited until Regulus was gone before Remus finally said something decent. "Sirius I really don't want to go and meet him..."

"Why?" Sirius blinked confusedly.

"Because I don't know, I feel like we're taking advantage of him, he's a confused little virgin he should be doing this stuff with someone he loves and... well..." Remus said awkwardly.

"Well what?"

"That blow job he gave me was the worst I'd ever had" Remus admitted quietly.

Sirius was quiet for a moment. "I think he might have sensed it, we were staring at each other a lot during and he did seem kind of tense when you didn't make any sound..." he spoke slowly.

"Yeah... so let's just... not meet him, okay?"

"Alright" Sirius nodded.

They headed up the staircases in silence for a few moments.

"By the way, Moony, weekend after this one is your birthday" Sirius grinned completely changing the subject matter. "Anything special you want to do?"

"Just spend it with you" Remus smiled. "And maybe if you still think I'm hot enough, have a bit of sexy fun together" he winked playfully.

"Ohhh Moony you don't know what that idea does to me" Sirius groaned.

"I think I have a pretty good idea" Remus chuckled. "Come on let's get to lesson before we end up banging in a broom cupboard again" he chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind following through with that!" Sirius laughed.

By the time the end of the day arrived, they were both absolutely knackered. After a playful bath they climbed into bed with one another snuggling down.

"I just love you so much, Remus, just you wait I am going to make you so happy, I love you with all my heart I am really going to prove this to you" Sirius smiled warmly as he watched Remus sleeping soundly.

He smiled snuggling closer to the werewolf himself allowing sleep to overcome him. He could not wait to follow through with his plans and see that smile on Remus' face.

That night their dreams were filled with the eager anticipation of what would happen in the next few weeks...


	15. Chapter 15

The next day arrived and for the whole day, Remus and Sirius had done their best to avoid Regulus. The only time they had seen him was at meal times at a glance across at the Slytherin table. After what had been said yesterday, they had talked and decided not to meet Regulus having said that maybe some other time if they felt like it they could meet with him again, but not now.

"_I just came to a realisation, you know? He's too innocent for us to be toying around with..." Remus had said the night before. _

"_I think you're probably right, it's a shame though, it was hot watching you two but if you don't want to that's fine" _

"_I don't want to see the hurt on his face" Remus said chewing his bottom lip nervously. _

"_Then we simply won't turn up or speak to him all day" Sirius smiled tilting his lover's chin up to look him straight in his elegant blue eyes. "You're too kind and compassionate for your own good, babe" he added with a chuckle. _

"_Surely that is better than being a cunt" Remus replied. _

"Of course" Sirius smiled leaning in for a kiss.

It was just after dinner on Tuesday evening when Remus and Sirius had snuck out of the great hall and hurried as quickly as they could in Remus' condition up the winding long staircases and back into the Gryffindor common room, they didn't stop until they were safely hidden back in their dormitory.

Regulus had finished eating, checking the time on his pocket watch he smiled to himself, he still had an hour to go before he would go and meet his brother and Remus. He always liked spending time with them, they were a great couple and they were fun even taking Remus' status into consideration he was actually a very nice person.

Smiling to himself he headed back to his dormitory to freshen up a little not wanting to turn up smelling of school day.

At around ten to he made his way out of the common room, along the corridor and up the stairs his mind buzzing with excitement. He didn't stop until he reached the corridor of the room of requirement and stopped out where each time the door had appeared. Now it was just a question of waiting.

The minutes ticked by and eight came and went, by ten past Regulus began to grow impatient. It wasn't like them to be late, especially not Remus he was ALWAYS on time. Sighing Regulus leaned back against the wall and waited some more.

"Want me to rub your back for you?" Sirius offered with a smile as he climbed into bed behind Remus.

"That would be lovely, thanks" he smiled as Sirius set his hands to work.

"You're pretty tight"

"Mm probably carrying all this extra weight and lugging it around school all day" Remus replied. "Madame Pomfrey was right about the aches though, my back is starting to feel it a little I dread to think what it will be like when I'm nine months gone..." he sighed.

"Don't worry about it, your personal masseuse is ready for action" Sirius flashed a dazzling white grin making Remus laugh.

It was a half past nine and Regulus was still standing there waiting, by now he was growing very concerned. Were they held up? Were they even going to come? What had happened, maybe something was wrong with Remus or the baby or maybe...

Regulus swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat. Of course, the last time they had all been together he'd gotten a very bad feeling when he was performing oral sex on Remus, there was something not quite right about it, the way the two boys had just sort of been staring at one another in silence, Regulus had tried his best but his efforts were perhaps not good enough.

Could that be the reason why they didn't turn up? Was he just no good at it?

Regulus' face crumpled with hurt and shame, he spared one last glance up either end of the corridor before slowly skulking away down the corridor heading straight for the common room.

He had been ditched, someone, even his own brother! Had ditched him. He should have known this would happen, he wasn't in love with either of them, they were great friends and family to him but it still hurt they had agreed to meet him and then changed their minds just like that.

As he made his way into the common room he sank down into a seat by the fire and rested his head in his hands. He had never felt so embarrassed in all of his life...

The next morning Sirius and Remus were down at the breakfast table, they had still not spoken to James in days and things had not changed between them. Peter on the other hand had been shooting them sympathetic looks and kind smiles whenever James wasn't looking.

"I still can't believe he'd ditch us for a girl" Sirius sighed shaking his head as he sliced up his sausages.

"He is in love with her" Remus pointed out. "But that gives no excuse to the way he's been acting about this and it doesn't excuse what she said about the baby"

"She's an evil mare and that's that" Sirius said.

"Oh dear..." Remus said tensing all over and glancing up.

Sirius frowned and looking up, ah, now he knew what was bothering Remus.

He watched as Regulus made his way silently into the great hall, he didn't even spare them a glance as he made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Normally he would at least look up and smile, but his face was tense and he seemed different somehow.

"I hope we haven't upset him..." Remus said worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah but if someone did that to you... bad enough just one but it was two of us..."

"Nobody would do that to me" Sirius chuckled quirking his eyebrows playfully. Remus batted him on the arm and rolled his eyes.

"Stop being silly" he chuckled. "You know what I mean"

"Yeah I would be a bit pissed" Sirius admitted.

"Maybe we should apologise and explain" Remus suggested staring over at the younger boy his eyes full of pity. "He doesn't have what we have so it would probably hurt him more"

"True, well let's see him after breakfast" said Sirius.

After they finished eating they waited until Regulus got up and headed out of the great hall before they hurried after him, or in Remus' case, waddled.

"Regulus!" Sirius called loudly. "Oi!"

Regulus stopped in his tracks and turned to face them slowly as they approached, his face blank.

"Hey we just wanted to apologise for last night" Sirius began.

"Why didn't you come? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Regulus asked softly.

"Uhh no..." Remus cringed a little, why did he have to make this conversation so difficult and awkward?

"We just..." Sirius said. "We just don't think it's right to be fooling around with you"

Regulus' eyes saddened and his face dropped a little, Remus got the impression he was trying to hide it. "Oh"

"Just because you're a virgin and you're new to this and you should be sleeping with someone you fall in love with and want to share that with, you'll regret it later and to be honest..."

"I don't think that's the real reason" Regulus said stiffly.

"Huh?"

"I'm not an idiot, I may be younger than you but I'm not oblivious or naïve" Regulus continued. "I saw you two, the way you were looking at each other when I was sucking you off and don't deny it because I know you thought I was crap"

"Regulus..." Remus sighed shaking his head a little.

Sirius pursed his lips but said nothing.

Slowly it dawned on Regulus that he was right, he nodded slowly and sighed. "Okay, I'll see you later then" he said quietly before turning and walking away very quickly.

"Reg wait-" Sirius called but his brother had already gone.

Regulus' cheeks were burning as he stormed into lesson and sat down angrily in his seat. How could he have been such a fool as to ever agree to do things with those two! They had used him and dumped him when they thought he wasn't quite up to scratch. That was the first time he'd ever done oral with anyone, it wasn't likely he was going to be top slut quality like Remus and Sirius were, he was a virgin, he was nervous and he was doing it with people that knew what they were doing, how could they expect so much from him like that?

They had in effect, dumped him because he was bad in bed. They hadn't had sex that was as far as they had gone, they hadn't even touched him down there, he had shown it to them and Remus seemed to like it but even after, Remus had not reached orgasm just sort of deflated in his mouth after about half an hour and they hadn't touched Regulus after, he just sort of got up and went back to his dormitory, at the time he hadn't thought much of it but the more he thought the more embarrassed he felt. Maybe nobody would ever want to touch him again...

"I feel terrible..." Remus said as they sat down in Charms.

"You're too kind, Moony" Sirius said. "Leave him be for a while he will come around he's always been the same, prone to sulking"

"Yeah but that must have really hurt him"

"He will be fine, I promise" Sirius smiled warmly.

"If you're sure..." Remus sighed worriedly. He hated seeing people upset.

A couple of days passed and on Friday evening neither James nor Regulus was speaking to the two boys. Remus was still recovering from his transformation that previous night and was curled up in his pregnancy pillow sleeping, he'd had to take the day out of lessons but he was feeling much better in the evening.

"Hey gorgeous" Sirius smiled pressing his lips to Remus' cheek watching his eyes flutter open. "Feeling any better?"

Remus nodded slowly and yawned. "Just still a bit achy"

"Oww I think you'll be okay in a day or two though" Sirius said sympathetically. "Anything I can do for you?"

Remus yawned again and sat up smiling sleepily at his lover. "Cuddles?" he asked hopefully.

"Cuddles" Sirius smiled warmly snuggling into Remus' body. "Gods I get so worried about you when you change"

"Sirius don't I'm always okay it won't kill me or the baby" Remus said quietly.

"No I know but the thought of you sitting alone and cold in that shack with no clothes on, seven months pregnant waiting for the pain of transforming, losing your human mind and control so you black out for one night and then spend it all sad and alone worries me a lot"

Remus just smiled and cuddled in closer. "Please don't worry, get used to it because I'm going to be this way for the rest of my life"

"I know and that makes me so sad I just wish there would be some kind of cure, treatment or potion invented to make it more comfortable for you" Sirius sighed.

"I've always hoped that too but maybe there will be one day" Remus replied with a smile.

"How can you be so happy about this?"

"I'm not overly happy I hate being a monster but I'm used to it and I've accepted it but to be honest, being pregnant has really helped it I'm nowhere near as tired, sore, I'm never injured, bleeding or feeling anywhere near are shitty as I was before so maybe this really is partly a cure" Remus mused.

"Tonight is your worst night isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's why I've been grumpy and sleeping, the new moon always makes me uncomfortable and a little aggressive" Remus said. "So sorry if I've upset you in any way"

"Nonsense I understand and besides you've been fine, so why don't you go back to sleep for tonight and see how much better you feel tomorrow?" Sirius offered with a smile.

Remus chuckled and nodded. "Night, I love you Sirius"

"I love you too, Remus" he breathed kissing his lover on the lips. "Night"

Down in the Slytherin common room Regulus sat alone by the fire his legs tucked up under his body gazing into space. He still couldn't believe what had happened, he couldn't even look his brother or Remus in the eye. They had dumped his sexual play because he wasn't good enough! The sheer cheek of it all! And to think he had sucked off a half blood whilst his brother spanked him...

Regulus shuddered at the mere thought of what his parents would say or even do when they found out.

He was so absorbed in his own moment he didn't notice when the dormitory doors creaked open and footsteps approach. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt another person's weight sink into the sofa beside him.

"Oh shit!" he gasped instinctively clutching his chest gasping for air.

A soft chuckle rang out. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry I didn't mean to I thought you would have heard me coming" it was Evan Rosier.

Regulus swallowed and shook his head returning back to his sitting position. "I'm in a world of my own tonight" he sighed gazing off into the fireplace.

"Something troubling you? You've seemed sorta weird and distant all week..." Evan replied with a frown.

Regulus just shrugged.

"Hey come on we're friends, you can talk to me about it I won't judge, Slytherin honour!" Evan grinned brightly.

Regulus hesitated a moment staring into Evan's face. "Well... okay but I need to ask you not to judge me, think bad of me and above all else you can't tell anyone about this no matter what, I want you to swear that" he said very seriously.

Evan nodded slowly, worry was written across his face, Regulus could have seen it from a mile off, his entire demeanour screamed nerves and for a brief moment Regulus wondered if he'd regretted asking.

"Well this is really hard to say..."

"Take your time" said Evan.

Regulus closed his eyes in a long slow blink. "I'm just going to come right out and say this. My brother and his boyfriend Remus had offered for me to join them... in bed together..." he began sparing a glance at Evan watching his face wash with shock. He continued. "It wasn't sex or anything like that they just fancied playing around with me, on my birthday was the first time it happened, just a bit of kissing and Remus... fingered me" he shoved his head in his hands with utter shame as the blush fired up all over his pale features spreading down his neck and to the very tips of his ears.

"Regulus I'm not judging you" Evan said slowly. "Carry on"

Regulus was quiet a moment before taking a deep calming breath and sitting up unable to meet his friends eye. "After it happened everything was fine so we met for the second time just last weekend and things went a little further..." he said awkwardly.

"Further?"

Regulus nodded. "We were kissing and just touching each other, I kind of…. Sucked Remus off and Sirius spanked me but then things changed between us"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well they were just kind of... staring at each other, everything went tense and uncomfortable and after a while Remus just deflated in... in my mouth" Regulus swallowed feeling completely disgusting with himself.

"I see" Evan nodded slowly. "So you aren't doing this with him again?"

Regulus shook his head. "I asked for them to meet me the other day, they agreed but didn't show up or say anything about it and when they confronted me the next morning they said it... was because..."

"Because what Regulus?" Evan asked gently.

"Because I was shit in bed" he admitted.

"I'm sure that's not true..."

"Well it is they practically said it" Regulus replied.

"Did they hurt you?" Evan asked worriedly.

"No I don't have any romantic feeling for either of them I'm not in love with them I've never been in love I'm single but they just hurt me in the sense they humiliated me" Regulus sighed sadly.

"Hey nobody likes being humiliated what they did was disgusting" Evan said gently shifting closer to Regulus. "Don't feel bad for yourself it's their loss I'm sure you're fine in bed" he flushed a little.

Regulus blushed again and smiled up into Evan's face. "Thanks..."

"So, you're gay?"

Regulus nodded.

"You're single, you're clever, you're pure, you're hot and you're a virgin..." Evan mused making Regulus blush even further.

"Thank you" Regulus' voice was surprisingly small and soft.

"So how about you let me take you out on a date?" Evan said calmly a smile spreading across his face.

Regulus stared up at him his cheeks glowing. "You want to go on a date with me?" his voice was filled with both surprise and shock.

Evan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, how does tomorrow sound? We could go into Hogsmeade, have a few drinks and just hang out for the day, you and me on a nice little date, take things slowly, ya know?"

Regulus' heart gave a small flutter in his chest. "Yes I would really like that" he grinned excitedly. "Yes I will go on a date with you"

"Great" Evan smiled pulling Regulus in for a hug.

Regulus could not believe his luck, someone was actually interested in him, even if it had come right out of the blue it was a little confidence boost, even after everything that was said, Evan wanted to go on a date with him, that had to be a good sign, right? Who knows, maybe it could turn into something really special, Regulus was definitely willing to give it a real go and find out.

The next morning when Remus and Sirius headed down for breakfast, Remus was feeling much better. Being Saturday he'd gotten a bit of a lie in and was ready for action again.

"Fancy popping into Hogsmeade for a while this morning? We can come back early if you like and do some homework" Sirius suggested as they tucked into breakfast.

"Well, okay that would be nice, it'll be fun to get out of the castle for a while" Remus smiled.

"Mm sounds good to me" Sirius smiled leaning over and pressing his lips very tenderly to Remus'. "Oh gods Moony I really want to get sexy with you"

Remus grinned shifting closer to his boyfriend. "Play your cards right and you might just get a bit of fun in my bum"

Sirius' jaw dropped. "Oh baby..."

"And just you wait because once I give birth my cock is coming for you, there will be no hiding it either" Remus winked playfully.

"Merlin's saggy left nut, Moony, you know how to turn a guy on..." Sirius breathed watching his lover very intently.

"I'm a pro" Remus boasted.

"You most certainly are!" Sirius beamed peck kissing him on the cheek.

They finished eating and headed off out, waddling casually down towards the carriages.

"My back feels really bent" Remus commented as Sirius opened one of the doors and helped him inside.

"It's just the extra weight and your body has changed shape a bit because of the baby otherwise you couldn't support her inside you" Sirius smiled hopping in after him and snapping the door shut. He moved to get Remus settled comfortably before seating himself.

"A true gentleman" Remus chuckled resting his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Nothing but the best for my Remus" Sirius replied.

The carriage trundled its way down the lane and into the little village, it was still cold but the snow was well melting only a few dripping icicles and random patches mostly on roof tops remained, it was sad to see it go but winter was beginning to shift to make room for Spring.

Once they were safely outside and making their way along the little cobbled pathway towards the Three Broomsticks, Remus was feeling much better. Being out in the fresh air with his lover really was making a difference to him after his transformation a few nights ago. Praise pregnancy, for it helps alleviate Lycanthropy. Even throughout the month Remus had been feeling brighter than usual, it would definitely be something he would miss after the baby was born.

They headed inside the small fairly empty pub, it was quiet and quite a lot of the students had opted to stay in the castle this weekend. Apparently Hogsmeade could grow boring if you did the same thing over and over again.

"After you" Sirius smiled nudging the door open with his foot.

"Thanks" Remus smiled as he stepped inside, he stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell upon something. "Uhh how about we don't come in here and just go to Honeydukes?" he said quickly turning around and completely blocking Sirius' path.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" the taller boy asked worriedly.

"Nothing it's just a bit hot in here" Remus lied.

Sirius was not buying it, he shot Remus a sceptical look and sighed. "What's in there that you don't want me to see?"

Remus fidgeted his hands nervously a second and sighed, he moved just enough for Sirius' eyes to extend past his face.

Sirius' face dropped, his lips parted and his eyebrows slowly furrowed into a frown. "What the fuck?!"

"Sirius please don't make a scene..." Remus said worriedly as Sirius took Remus by the hand and started heading over to where the two boys were sitting.

"So, tell me a bit more about yourself, stuff I don't already know obviously" Evan asked in a soft voice, his hand moving across the table to gently hold Regulus'.

"Well I-"

"What the bloody fuck is going on here?" Sirius snapped stopping abruptly in front of the table.

The two Slytherin's jumped with surprise staring up into his angry, confused face.

Sirius' eyes wandered around from Regulus' wary, innocent face to Evan who just looked surprised, then down to where their fingers were entwined on the table.

Evan seemed to regain some composure and said "Isn't it obvious? We're on a date!"

"This isn't happening..." Sirius said shaking his head as the anger built within the confinements of his chest.

"Well yes, it is" Regulus said.

Sirius' silvery eyes swivelled onto his brother glaring the younger boy down. "Are you insane? Is there something wrong with you? Why the hell would you agree to go on a date with him?!" he spat jabbing the accusing finger at Rosier.

"Oi!"

"Because I wanted to" Regulus hissed trying not to draw attention to himself. "He asked me out and I said yes and we were having a nice time until you came in" he said coldly.

Sirius was taken aback by the look in his little brother's eyes. "I don't believe this! Is this revenge?"

"Of course it bloody well isn't! I deserve to have a love life don't I? Or is it just you two, just you can have a nice relationship and everybody else has to be miserable? I'm not a little baby I can take care of myself I've known Evan for years"

"He's a psycho" Sirius snapped. "You know that, he'll be a death eater and drag you down with him"

"No he won't!"

"Oi Black" Evan snapped. Both boys turned around. "Sirius" he said coolly. "Stop talking about me like I'm not even here, your brother and I as he said were having a nice time, just because you can't stand to see anyone else happy!"

"That's not the point!" Sirius argued.

"Look Sirius let's just go and get some drinks and leave them to it" Remus said tugging on his boyfriend's arm.

Sirius turned to stare open mouthed at his lover.

The look in Remus' eyes was of pleading. "Please let's just sit down"

Sirius closed his mouth, swallowed and nodded. "If you get into trouble don't expect any help from me" he said nastily to Regulus before turning and walking away to the far back corner with Remus.

"Just ignore him" Regulus waved off his brother.

Evan gave a soft chuckle. "But of course, where were we?" he smiled.

"Look at them sitting over there like that! How dare Regulus go out with him? What does he see in him anyway?" Sirius said coldly.

"Sirius please don't stress me out, I don't know, it can't be more than their first date and who knows it might go wrong or they might only see each other a few times and call it off" Remus sighed.

"I can't help but worry about him though Moony..."

"I know and I'm worried about him too but you have to let him make his own choices, face it, we weren't going to give him enough and we weren't going to offer him a loving relationship past family and free sex, he needs to find someone to fall in love with and enjoy on his own" Remus said reaching over the table and grasping Sirius' hand. "I love you and I know you love Regulus but just let him have his own space, he was so pissed with us the other day"

Sirius sighed looking Remus straight in the eye. "Why are you so wise?"

"I'm not, just being logical" Remus flushed a little bit.

"You should have been in Ravenclaw"

"Then I wouldn't be able to shag you every night" Remus pointed out.

"Ah!" Sirius laughed. "But I get what you mean, he's my brother I don't want to see him hurt or get into trouble"

"But telling him you don't approve and you think something is going to go wrong between them and what you said to him before we walked away wasn't nice, it might only make matters worse and push him further into Evan Rosier' arms" Remus explained. "For now just let him be and let him make his own choices, he's free to date he's fourteen"

"I know, Moony, I love you"

"I love you too, Sirius, so much and I hate to see you upset" Remus' face was washed with concern.

"I'll be okay and I hope Reg will be too" Sirius said worriedly.

The rest of the day passed and the two boys made their way around Hogsmeade shopping for sweets, bits and they had even bought some new things for the baby. They had seen Regulus and Evan walking through the village hand in hand and laughing so obviously it was not a big secret.

By about half one, they were ready to go home. With one last look at the village the carriage set off back towards the castle.

By the time they reached the dormitory, had a quick wash and got changed, Sirius was still in the bathroom leaning against the sink sighing with dismay.

"Sirius come in here!" Remus called playfully through the door.

"Coming!" Sirius replied splashing some cold water on his face. He was so worried about Regulus, almost enough to make him feel sick. Evan Rosier was an unstable nut case and Reg could very easily get hurt by him physically or emotionally. Sirius could only hope his brother would be safe...

He sighed heading back into the dormitory he pulled a double take when his eyes fell on Remus' frame.

Remus was lounging across the bed in a baggy black t-shirt and some very skimpy black underwear and of course his socks.

"His Sirius" he smirked his nose wrinkling in a terribly adorable manner.

Sirius' lips parted as he stared at his lover all thoughts of Regulus had disappeared from his mind.

Remus chuckled and held out his hand beckoning Sirius closer. "Mm" he groaned sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. He reached out and took Sirius by the hand pulling him down onto the bed. "I want you" he whispered pulling Sirius low and curling his fingers around the back of his neck so their lips were barely an inch apart.

"Fuck... I want you too" Sirius shuddered.

"Shh" Remus breathed resting his left index finger to Sirius' soft lips, "You're not allowed to speak now, just let me pleasure you" he whispered his eyelashes fluttering so his eyes were half-lidded, his lips curled up into the perfect little naughty smile.

"You are to do everything I say, understood?" Remus breathed huskily.

Another shiver ran down Sirius' spine and he nodded closing his eyes in a slow blink, Remus could be so horny sometimes.

"Now kiss me" Remus whispered removing his finger and lying back properly against the pillows partially pulling Sirius with him.

Sirius reached up and pulled the curtains closed before leaning down and bringing their warm lips together in a tender, passionate kiss. He wasted no time pressing his tongue into Remus' mouth earning a seductive moan from his lover. He could not control himself when Remus was behaving this way, slowly his fingers danced on the side of Remus' leg before they gently began to slide his whole palm up the boy's slender thigh, he couldn't wait to watch Remus part his perfection and allow Sirius access to his treasure.

"I am so turned on right now" Remus whispered between kisses.

Sirius' eyes had darkened with desire, he trembled a little with anticipation as Remus slid his bent leg up Sirius' side.

"I really want to get my arse pounded" Remus moaned softly.

Sirius so desperately wanted to say something, compliment Remus' body, say something back, try and turn him on even further but he wasn't allowed, Remus would make sure of that.

"Mm you're being so well behaved, Sirius, I may let you have a little reward, what would you like?" Remus asked seductively.

Sirius pulled back a little and without saying anything he dropped his head towards Remus' chest licking his lips hungrily. A soft chuckle escaped the werewolf's throat.

"Oh?"

Sirius moaned.

"You want my nipples?"

Sirius nodded very eagerly.

"Well come on then, have them" Remus growled.

Sirius wasted no time removing Remus' t-shirt, apparently he'd already taken off his gauze and pads, he delved down rapidly taking an unprotected nipple into his mouth.

Remus gasped and moaned arching into Sirius' touch as his tongue swirled around a fast hardening swollen mound. Remus' body constantly felt amazing, his breathing quickened as Sirius brought up his fingers and began to pluck and tease his other hardening nipple to attention between his thumb and forefinger.

"Gods, more" Remus panted spreading his legs subconsciously.

Sirius chuckled drawing back his lips to examine Remus' far too attractive chest, thank pregnancy, Sirius thought. Remus was gorgeous before but now Sirius really had something to torture the boy with. He began to trail tender kisses down Remus' torso, over his bump, further and further south until he reached that far too skimpy pair of underwear his erection was already straining the fabric immensely.

Glancing up as though asking for permission, he met Remus' eye. The hungry gaze was more than enough to have them pulled off and tossed carelessly to the bottom of the bed as Sirius' eyes rested on his throbbing genitals.

Remus moaned as Sirius took his erection into his mouth sucking on it using his tongue to tease his leaking slit lapping up the tiny drops of clear fluid. "Oh fuck Sirius, that's so good" he whimpered sending more shudders of delight down Sirius' spine. "I want so much, I want to be touched, sucked and fucked, gods my hormones are driving me insane" he gasped desperately as Sirius groaned kneading his balls softly in the palm of his left hand.

Sirius moaned again as he slid down further taking Remus' member right into the back of his mouth, he knew what he wanted to do and slowly he started to relax his throat pushing his lover's erection down further.

Remus gasped, his legs were shaking as he felt himself slip into Sirius' throat, he so wanted to thrust up into him but decided against it knowing he would hurt his lover and he didn't want that to happen. "That's so good, gods, be careful or I'll cum already" he panted as Sirius slowly began to bob against him taking him a little more into his throat.

Remus moaned and whimpered and writhed as Sirius continued to pleasure him until finally he pulled back allowing Remus' member to slip from his throat. He straightened up and smiled.

"That was so good, you're amazing and gorgeous" Remus breathed heaving himself up a bit to reach out and stroke the side of Sirius' outstandingly handsome face. "You can speak now" he whispered.

Sirius' face spread into a grin. "You're so bloody sexy, I love you so much" Sirius groaned leaning down to press tender kisses on the inside of Remus' slender pale thighs.

"Mmm you're great at this" Remus groaned grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"All for you, beautiful, now what do you say to letting me take you nice and slowly?" Sirius' voice faded into a whisper as he leaned over to kiss Remus tenderly on his swollen rosy lips.

When their lips parted moments later, Remus' lips curled back into that familiar seductive smile.

"I'd love to"

So they made love, Remus lay on his side partly twisted so he could gaze up into Sirius' face as his lover leaned over him making love to him slowly and deeply.

Afterwards they, changed the bed, pulled on some underwear and lay facing one another gazing into each other's eyes.

"That was amazing" Sirius whispered brushing the hairs from Remus' face. "You were so hot today, I love it when you seduce me out of the blue"

"With hormones like this I'm surprised I didn't just attack you and shred your clothes" Remus smirked. "I love being intimate like that, it's more than just fucking when you seduce"

"I know, romance isn't dead and you deserve it" Sirius replied. "So how about we just cuddle all afternoon, get some dinner and then head back up here to relax in front of the fire in our pyjamas?"

"I like that idea" Remus nodded and Sirius pulled him in for another deep, passionate kiss.

By the time the sun was setting, Regulus and Evan were heading for the carriages to take them back to the castle.

"So, wanna get some dinner together then sit in the common room for a while? Or is that a bit too much for a first date?" Evan asked opening the door for his new boyfriend.

"No it's good for me" Regulus smiled clambering up inside. He made himself comfortable watching Evan follow and snap the door shut.

They chatted on their way back up, by the time they reached the great hall Regulus realised just how hungry he actually was. Even if they had been pigging out on sweets and Butterbeer all day, he still craved for something more.

They ate, drawing in some attention but neither actually seemed to care. The date had gone very well, Regulus had found out some new things about Evan and actually realised how nice he was, he obviously liked Evan before otherwise they wouldn't be friends however Evan had come across as a much sweeter person than he ever had.

After they had finished they made their way back to the common room and sank into the seats alone in front of the fire. Most of the other students were back by now and heading up to bed, their friends passé shooting them confused looks and whispering amongst themselves, they weren't used to the idea of the two guys dating yet especially after the way they always treat Regulus' brother, Sirius.

"So" said Regulus making himself comfy in the squashy old sofa. "Did you enjoy our date?" he asked tilting his head to one side curiously, he wanted to seem alert, confident, he was very eager about this already and he had actually enjoyed the date more than he'd expected to.

"I had a great time today, really nice, what about you? Have fun?"

Regulus nodded quickly. "Definitely"

"And I'd really like to see you again if you're up for that" Evan smiled warmly, the light from the crackling fire dancing in his soft green eyes.

"Yes of course that would be awesome" Regulus grinned flashing his pearly white teeth much like his brother did.

"So I guess that makes us together" Evan said shifting closer to Regulus.

"Like in a relationship?"

Evan nodded slowly. "If you want to of course, because I'd like it"

"Sounds excellent to me" Regulus smiled warmly.

There was a silence for a couple of minutes, Regulus' heart fluttered in his chest and butterflies set loose in his tummy, his cheeks were glowing as he gazed up into Evan's face that seemed to mirror his own thoughts and feelings. That was a good sign.

"Regulus..."

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?" Evan asked. Regulus watched as the blush spread further across his face, never in the years he'd known the boy had he ever seen him this shy and nervous about anything.

Regulus chuckled nervously averting his eyes for just a moment as he nodded shyly.

He didn't need to look at Evan to see the grin spread across his face, leaning forward Evan gently cupped the side of Regulus' cheek.

Moments seemed to tick by like hours and Regulus' breath came out shaky as he felt Evan's sweet breath against his own lips. It was like magic when their lips finally connected, the little shocks that shot through Regulus' body brought forth an incredible amount of excitement. It wasn't like kissing Remus it was much different, it was special because it was returned, the feelings were returned. Although he truly did not love or romantically feel for Remus it was nice to receive a proper kiss from someone who did like him and did want his company.

When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together and smiled into each other's eyes. The fire seemed to blaze brighter than ever illuminating Evan's handsome face and setting bright sparks alight in Regulus' silver eyes turning them soft shades of the autumn leaves that Evan had never seen before.

From that moment on, Regulus knew this would be a relationship to last.

By the time Monday came around the whole school was talking of their relationship, the confusion, the excitement, the speculation and the scandal but Regulus didn't care and neither did Evan, their friends had given them a thorough grilling of the subject at lunch on Sunday and hadn't dropped the subject.

"It's probably just because we're newly together" Evan smiled as they sat down to dinner that evening. "They aren't used to it, especially after your brother and that half-blood"

"Yes very true" Regulus replied. A smile spread across his face and he chuckled "Maybe they think one of us is pregnant"

Evan threw his head back and laughed. "Well they're wrong on that one" he added with a smile.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table...

"Look at them sitting over there thinking they're all it, it makes me sick, how can Regulus date him?" Sirius said grinding his teeth in anger.

James and Peter were sitting only a few seats away and looked up to glance between the two brothers. Regulus wasn't even looking in their direction, he was busy listening and laughing with Evan over at the Slytherin table.

"Sirius just let things cool off, you said it yourself they might not last" Remus said calmly.

"Yeah but he's my little brother and I don't think Rosier is right for him" Sirius replied.

"But you can't control every aspect of his life, if it does turn out to be a mistake let him come to you for help, if he really likes Evan then let them be they aren't doing any harm" Remus replied.

"I wish I could be as easy going about this and sensible as you, Moony but my instincts tell me to protect him" Sirius sighed turning his attention on his boyfriend.

"Well just give him some time, they've been together for two days nothing is serious yet, let them have some time to settle and see what happens, you never know until you wait and see for yourself" Remus smiled. "Give it a couple of weeks and if they're still together then try to talk to Regulus, give him advice and offer him your support, if you force your hatred and disapproval on him so early he will resent you for it, push you away and do the complete opposite it's how people work" he explained.

"Why are you always right?" Sirius sighed again resting his head on Remus' shoulder.

Remus flushed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I'm not, I just like to think about things before I jump right in"

Sirius chuckled and sat up kissing Remus on the fluffy blonde temple. "I'm just worried about him, even if he is mad at me and hates us both, he's still my little baby brother and I just want what's best for him but I think I'll give your way a go"

"Yeah good thinking and besides he may come to you in the mean time you never do know" said Remus.

"Right as usual" Sirius chuckled.

They finished eating and headed off upstairs. They bathed and changed climbing into bed together, Remus pulled out his book.

"Twenty nine weeks today, one more week and we'll hit the big 3-0" he chuckled turning to the correct page as Sirius snuggled up closer. "Heart burn and indigestion is common this week as progesterone causes relaxation of the body"

"And constipation" Sirius pointed to it on the page.

"Yes Sirius, that too" Remus cringed a little making his lover laugh. "Oh look she's seventeen inches in length and weighs just over two and a half pounds, that's a good bit considering" he pointed out.

"Yeah and look it says she will start growing and gaining weight rapidly as this month proceeds into the next, she'll gain her full weight by forty weeks usually around six pounds and over" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Any idea how big you were as a baby?" Remus asked curiously.

"Uhh I think I was like just under eight" Sirius replied. "So about average sort of, you?"

"I was six and a half, I was only a little baby" Remus chuckled.

"Maybe she will be little too, they say a baby tends to take after the parents don't they?"

Remus nodded. "As long as she is a nice weight and healthy then I don't mind how big or small she is" he sighed happily. "Oh look it says she should be kicking or moving ten times every hour or every few hours, she needs to rest too" he pointed out. "I should be counting"

"Why don't we try that now? Mark it off on a bit of paper and count as much as you can in the day" Sirius replied.

"I've felt at least five in the ten minutes we've been sitting here" Remus chuckled. "I think she's fine"

"Yeah it says only if you feel a considerable drop to no movement at all should you be worried but Pomfrey did say the baby is beginning to get a little cramped inside of you because she's growing so fast"

"She's perfect, I don't care what horrible things people have said about her, she's perfection" Remus breathed cuddling closer to his lover.

"I know she is, she's ours and no other baby can compare" Sirius smiled pressing his lips to Remus' fluffy head. "Your hair is gorgeous, lovely and thick and fluffy"

Remus smiled closing his book and curling up around his boyfriend. "Pregnancy, another bonus even for a guy"

"I might be a bloke, a werewolf, a teenager and shit but I love being knocked up, everything is such a bonus a whole world opens up for you, you know?"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at this. "Kind of, I see you being spoiled, I see people giving up their seats for you sometimes and I spoil you rotten, even the teachers are ridiculously lenient with you babe"

"I know and I love it this way" Remus sighed. "Oh quick feel!" he said grabbing Sirius' hand and resting it on his tummy under the covers.

Sirius' face spread into an enormous grin. "Aww!" he breathed.

"Can I feel?" James' voice rang out disturbing their moment.

Both boys stared at him, Sirius' face fell and Remus looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uhh sure" Remus said awkwardly.

James moved forward, the tension in the room rose dramatically as he held out his hand rather awkwardly. James had never felt the baby kick before and Remus was well aware of this, he couldn't help but see this as a strange way of making peace with them.

Remus took him by the wrist and guided his hand down to his tummy, it was still for a few seconds before James' face lit up into a bright grin when he felt the baby kick back at the palm of his hand.

"Oh wow that's incredible" he said softly staring down at Remus' large baby bump. "She's strong"

The tension seemed to be lifting very quickly, Remus' face morphed into a smile and Sirius visibly relaxed with one loud sigh.

"She's lovely" James smiled his hazel eyes warm with happiness, the happiness and magic of feeling his friend's unborn baby kick for the first time.

And with those words all the tension in the room lifted completely.

"I know" Remus spoke softly smiling down at his own bump.

"So what do you say, friends?" James offered moving his hand a little feeling her kicking again.

"What's brought this on all of a sudden?" Sirius asked quickly.

"I just don't want to lose you guys as friends, I'm sick of all this bad feeling and hurt between us, we're guys but we act like a bunch of spiteful girls" said James.

"No, YOU were acting like a spiteful little girl" Sirius said coolly. "But you should apologise for what you said anyway, you hurt us with what you did, Lily was the one in the wrong and she doesn't even like you that much mate"

"I know" James shrugged a little. "She's arrogant, self -centred, studies way too much, takes life too seriously and uses people to boost her own social standing and make herself look like some radiant goddess but that doesn't stop me loving her"

Remus and Sirius exchanged worried looks.

"I think that's why she hangs about with Snape" he added. "Because he's the classic example of a loser kid and she's pretty mediocre when it comes to it but she's pretty and she's generally a nice person and you can't help who you fall for, right?"

"Right" said Sirius. He knew James was trying to push his own relationship into the picture to try and make the two boys agree with him.

"It's about loving someone despite all their problems and faults"

"Yes it is" said Remus. "Compromise, understanding, trust and friendship" he added quickly. "Which is what Sirius and I have"

"I know you do and when I see you two together it makes me think that maybe one day I could have that with Lily, but for now that isn't going to happen but I plan to MAKE it happen no matter what" James replied firmly.

"How very determined you are" said Sirius.

"Yeah so anyway I'm sorry for taking her side over yours, I just want us to be friends again, so what do you say?"

Remus and Sirius glanced to one another and smiled.

"We forgive you" said Remus.

James seemed to breathe a hefty sigh of relief as he removed his hand. "Great so how is everything going with the baby then? You didn't really say much about your scan and that was a week ago"

"Well I'm twenty eight weeks now, the baby is perfectly fine and I'm in my third trimester so pretty much by the end of my eighth month I will be just playing the waiting game" Remus chuckled resting both hands on his bump. "Yup, time really does fly"

"And seeing as you've just got a matter of weeks left it will probably either fly or drag like fuck" James replied sitting on the edge of the bed facing them so they could talk better.

"Yeah well when she decides to come out I hope she's good and ready" Sirius smiled.

"I just hope I'm not really overdue" Remus winced a little remembering Madame Pomfrey's words and what he had read in his book about going to the forty two weeks mark. He did not want to be induced at all the whole idea terrified him he would rather go into labour and do it naturally.

"Ah well you'll just have to wait and see" James chuckled softly. "So listen, I've been hearing stuff and noticing stuff..." he trailed off as his eyes settled on Sirius.

The boy seemed to tense a little but cuddled up to Remus again. "About Regulus... and Rosier" he finished awkwardly.

James nodded only once.

"Sirius has agreed to let them alone for a while to see how things go" Remus smiled. He quickly explained about the date on Saturday, everything they'd seen and heard and about how Regulus reacted to Sirius' disapproval. James sat silently and nodded.

"So what is your take on all of this?" Sirius asked finally.

"I think you should do as Remus says and then confront them both about it later on but not now it's just too soon and if Rosier really is alright for him then you could be ruining a perfectly okay relationship, you wouldn't want that now would you?" he quirked a dark eyebrow warily.

"No" even Sirius had to admit he'd rather see his brother happy than alone and miserable even if that happiness came in the form of Evan Rosier. "I just don't want him filling Reg's head full of shite"

"He probably won't" James said trying to comfort his friend. "They're a new couple he's not going to do anything to scare your brother off, let's face it, there are probably quite a few people about that would have a go with Regulus if given the chance they just don't because he's so... quiet..."

"And gay" said Remus.

"He's also a Slytherin" Sirius added.

"He seems very lack of personality or very wary when you see him about but I'm sure he isn't like that" James said.

"He isn't he's very different to how you would expect I don' know how naïve he is but I know he isn't stupid" Sirius replied. "I still worry about him though"

"If you want I could help keep an eye on him and keep my ears open for anything I hear, I know rumours are crap and all that jazz but even a rumour could have some element of truth in it especially if you hear it from a Slytherin someone who sees them in their common room and such" James offered.

"That would be great thanks" Sirius smiled.

They sat in silence for a minute or so before Remus frowned.

"Where's Peter?"

"With his girlfriend" James yawned stretching his arms above his head. "Anyway I'm off to bed I'm knackered so I can't imagine what you're feeling like, Moony"

"Yeah, you don't want to either" Remus laughed. "Night"

"Night" James waved as Remus pulled the curtain rope and the drapes fell around their bed plunging them into a soft glow of dim lighting.

"Love you" Remus breathed settling down into bed.

"I love you too babe" Sirius whispered kissing Remus goodnight.

A couple of days passed and Wednesday arrived. Sirius was still feeling upset over what was going on with Regulus but he had to admit his brother did seem happy even if he was still refusing to speak to them.

"God this lesson is so fucking boring" Sirius groaned leaning against Remus as Professor Binns droned on and on.

"I know but it's important so try and take notes" Remus whispered back.

"It's your birthday on Saturday babe, tenth March" Sirius said excitedly.

Remus chuckled. "I know it is"

"Looking forward to it?"

Remus nodded quickly. "I'd really like some nice sex"

"Moony my boy you can have anything you desire" Sirius breathed kissing him tenderly on the side of his neck. The teacher was so absorbed in his lecture he hadn't even noticed the gesture.

"In that case I want anal" Remus sighed happily. "And I want to..." he cut himself off blushing furiously.

"You want to what?"

"I want to play with your arse too" Remus could feel the blood beating into his cheeks.

"Mm sounds like fun" Sirius smiled warmly.

"I really want to bring you pleasure like you bring me and seeing as I'm too big to top you then I figured maybe I can pleasure you in other ways, you remember what it was like when I rubbed against your prostate?" Remus dropped his voice to a low murmur so nobody could hear them.

"How could I ever forget?" Sirius said dreamily. It was amazing.

"Then I'm going to do that and more" Remus whispered.

"I look forward to it" Sirius grinned.

After the lesson they had their lunch and headed to the library during free period. They took their seats towards the back pulling out their things they set to work on their homework under Remus' instructions. Sirius would much rather be in the common room playing with Remus or making out but Remus had decided they should really kick their broomsticks into gear if they wanted to succeed in their exams. There was now talk of the possibility of them sitting the exams early or if they don't do so well being able to re-sit next year during their fifth year exams too but Remus was hoping they would do well enough the first time round.

"This is sooo boring" Sirius groaned scribbling against the parchment.

"Yes but it will get you somewhere in life" Remus replied.

"But some of this crap we won't ever use in real life, half of this we won't even remember in ten years time" Sirius argued.

"That may be so but it's on the exams now and if we do well people will know we're smart and lots of opportunities will open to us... well to you not me but still I'd like to have an education under my robes" said Remus.

"Who knows, you could be the person who changes the Wizarding view on werewolves" Sirius pointed out.

Remus laughed sarcastically. "I seriously doubt that, werewolves will always be hated for the monsters we are" he said quietly.

"You never know" Sirius said.

Remus was just about to reply when a soft murmur of voices caught his attention, a few of the books fell from the shelf clattering to the floor to the left of Sirius and they watched as two figures moved around to the end of the shelves.

Sirius' jaw dropped when he saw his brother appear momentarily before Evan pushed him back into the end of the bookcase covering his mouth with his own. A moan escaped Regulus' lips and Sirius was on his feet in a flash.

"Sirius no!" Remus hissed grabbing his arm pulling him back into his seat. "Leave it we don't need any more problems right now"

"But-"

"Shh!"

"I think someone's here" Regulus said as they broke the kiss. Frowning the two boys turned around and the smiles soon wiped from their faces when they saw Remus and Sirius sitting gawking at them like a pair of loons.

"What the bloody hell are you staring at?" Evan snapped pulling Regulus close against his body.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Sirius growled back. "Get your hands off of my brother, rapist"

"How dare you call me a rapist!" Evan's voice rose in anger. "I've never raped anyone especially Reg"

"Oh so it's Reg now is it?"

"Yeah it is!"

"Grow up, Sirius" Regulus said coolly. "Come on" he smiled to Evan. "Let's go back to the common room and hang out there for a while"

"Alright" Evan nodded with a warm smile Sirius had never seen him use before.

"Regulus wait!"

"You've screwed up, Sirius, learn to respect other people and you might get somewhere in life" Regulus called over his shoulder as the pair of them stalked off through the bookcases and out of sight.

Sirius sighed and slumped in his chair resting a hand on Remus' leg. "I don't know what to do about them"

"I thought you'd agreed to leave them alone"

"Yes but they were there and- didn't you see the way he was all over Regulus like some sort of animal!?" Sirius breathed.

"I did and to be honest, to me it didn't look as bad as it must have to you" said Remus. "I love you Sirius and I want to see you happy so please just leave them alone for a while don't respond to them or rise to the bait they throw at you they want an excuse to push you further"

"I know" Sirius sighed. "Right again, Moons"

Remus laughed.

A couple of days drifted by and on Friday morning Remus was woken by a horrible sensation. Groaning he rolled over rubbing his tired eyes.

"You okay?" Sirius breathed opening his eyes slowly and gazing worriedly into Remus' face.

"No I'm soaking wet..."

Sirius sat bolt upright and yanked back the covers. "Have your waters broken!?"

"Oh no, no I'm not in labour" said Remus. "Oh god I think it's that milk stuff again" he sighed.

"What happened to wearing your gauze and pads?" Sirius frowned.

"I don't like to wear them every night you know that I like to give my skin some breathing space and they're normally okay" Remus replied. "But apparently today they'd rather seep nipple milk all over my clothes, look at me I'm drenched"

"Is it normal to leak that amount?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Oh yes it says so in my book"

"Come on then as long as everything's okay I'll help you clean-up" said Sirius pulling the curtains open and climbing out of bed. He made his way round to Remus' side and helped him up even if he didn't really need that sort of help yet.

"What's the hell happened?" James asked when he laid eyes on Remus' soaking wet pyjama top.

"Remus' tits are leaking again" Sirius said casually and Remus batted him playfully on the arm.

"I don't have tits..."

"Tit milk" Sirius flashed a playful grin winding his boyfriend up more.

"Moony doesn't have tits he has moobs" James teased watching Remus blush furiously.

"I don't have those either!" he gasped as Sirius unbuttoned his top revealing his flat chest with rather large pink nipples.

"You're dripping" Sirius commented as he snatched up a tissue dabbing at the sensitive mounds earning a soft hiss from Remus.

"This is so embarrassing..." Remus groaned as Sirius helped him into his pads and gauze securing them tightly before throwing his soiled top in the wash basket.

"No it isn't nobody is laughing at you babe you can't help it" Sirius smiled kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah Moony it's normal" Peter stepped in.

"No laughter from over here said James. "But I do have to say your bump is fricking HUGE"

Remus quickly pulled his school shirt on feeling thoroughly embarrassed now. "I can't help being so big"

"James don't wind him up he's sensitive about the way he looks" Sirius warned.

"I'm not winding him up he looks fine you can easily see he's pregnant" said James. "You don't look fat, Remus" he said turning his attention on his friend. "You look good, your skin is really bright"

"Thanks" Remus said awkwardly, it was difficult for guy friends to compliment one another but between the four of them being so close it was much easier, Remus knew James was flattering him to cheer him up but he didn't mind really.

"Right let's get dressed and head off for food, I'm hungry and baby must be too" Sirius grinned rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Baby is booting me in the ribs right now" Remus added with a snicker.

By the end of the day they were all worn out, as they slipped into bed that night Sirius seemed overly keen about something.

"Guess what tomorrow is" he smirked gently stroking his hands over Remus' bump.

Remus rolled his eyes teasingly and smiled. "My birthday?"

"Precisely!" Sirius beamed his silver eyes sparkling with delight. "Fifteen years old!"

"Fifteen years old and twenty nine weeks pregnant with my first" Remus added with a gracious smile.

"Very true babe and I wouldn't have you any other way" Sirius said with a loving stroke of Remus' tummy. "Let's go to bed early because tomorrow is going to be a day all about you and you're going to love it!"

"I can't wait, I love you so much"

"I love you too babe" Sirius breathed.

They kissed before settling down under the covers and it was only a few minutes before they were fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning Remus was woken by a soft moaning in his ear, furrowing his eyebrows he sighed as he felt a pair of warm soft lips pressing into the back of his neck shifting around to the side.

"Happy birthday to you... happy birthday to you..." Sirius breathed.

Remus emitted a small sleepy laugh.

"Happy birthday dear Remus..."

Remus rolled over coming face to face with his boyfriend opening his eyes slowly.

"Happy birthday to you" Sirius smiled putting extra emphasis on the last word by kissing Remus on the lips. "Morning beautiful!" he grinned his eyes alight with as much eagerness as always.

"Morning Siri" Remus smiled lazily still not fully awake.

"I've got something for you" Sirius squeaked rolling over and pulling a very neatly wrapped metallic blue parcel out from under the bed. He shoved it into Remus' lap making the boy sit up slowly, yawn and rub his eyes.

"Thanks but you didn't need to..."

"Not having my Moony without great birthday presents!" Sirius beamed. "Go on what are you waiting for? Open it!" he almost demanded.

Remus chuckled again and carefully unwrapped his box. Lifting the lid he smiled warmly. "Oh Sirius..."

Inside were five gifts, the first was a nice bottle of aftershave that when Remus spritzed on his arm made him feel so relaxed, it was clearly expensive but not sickly or rich. The second gift was a small box and when Remus opened it a little golden snitch fluttered out, it gave a puff a small amount of coloured smoke leaking from it before it whizzed around the inside of the bed curtains making brightly coloured patterns, Remus couldn't stop laughing. "That's amazing where did you get it?!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Sirius chuckled. "I got it from a catalogue I've bought stuff from before"

"Ah" Remus smiled as it fluttered down landing neatly in its box its wings folding inside its body ready to be used again. The third gift was a bracelet of beads, the tag read they were supposed to be healing and calming beads that were especially good during pregnancy, Remus put the bracelet on immediately.

The fourth present was a pair of knitted gloves the tops could be folded back into mittens with little panda faces on them. Remus thought they were absolutely adorable.

The last present was folded into the bottom, a nice baggy pair of pink satin pyjamas, Remus blushed to match the shade of them and looked at Sirius questioningly. "Umm?"

"I thought you would look so fucking hot in pink" Sirius grinned. "Do you like them?"

Remus had to admit they were very nice. "They feel incredible I bet they're amazing on I will have to wear them tonight thank you so much" he breathed throwing his arms around Sirius.

"Don't thank me just enjoy your day, oh by the way I got something for baby too" Sirius smiled pulling back and picking up a soft gift.

"Aww, you hear that?" Remus smiled talking to his tummy. The baby gave him a little kick and he burst out laughing as he tore the paper from the gift. It was a little pink baby blanket, when Remus unfolded it he gasped. The baby's name was stitched in beautiful metallic purple letters across the bottom right corner. "Oh Sirius..."

"It's beautiful isn't it? She's going to love it"

"I don't know about her but I love it" Remus grinned. "Thanks so much this is the best birthday ever!"

"I love you babe"

"I love you too" Remus leaned in for a kiss as the curtains were suddenly yanked open. Remus gasped and crammed the blanket quickly under the covers before James and Peter saw their chosen name.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They shouted thrusting presents into Remus' face. "Open, open, open" James said eagerly.

Remus laughed. "Thanks guys but like I told Sirius, you didn't need to get me anything..."

"Just open it" James teased rolling his eyes and waving him off.

Remus tore off the dark blue paper and smiled, James had bought him two books before he could open them, Peter was shoving his present into Remus' lap.

Remus thanked him and opened the enormous box of fancy chocolates before settling back down under the bed covers.

"Aww Moony you're not really sleeping again are you?" Sirius smiled curling up against the werewolf's warm body.

"I'd like to I'm tired"

"But it's your birthday and- wait a second I'm gonna bring you breakfast in bed!" Sirius beamed his eyes sparkling.

"I can get up-"

"Stop trying to be no trouble because you already are no trouble" Sirius replied. "Now you wait here I'll whack on some clothes and bring you food"

Remus smiled and leaned up to kiss Sirius on the lips. "Love you"

"Love you too"

They weren't gone long, probably about ten minutes before Remus was woken from sleep to a large plateful of various breakfast foods. "Hmm?"

"Happy birthday!" Sirius grinned resting it down on his lap.

"Thanks" Remus smiled as he tucked in.

After breakfast and about an hour of playful kissing and cuddling, they finally got up and Sirius helped Remus get himself dressed nicely.

"I fancy a little walk" Remus mused stretching his arms up above his head. "I'm feeling really well today I have lots of energy"

"Ooh" Sirius winked earning a gentle shove.

"Later" Remus breathed fluttering his long eyelashes seductively.

"Ohhh Moony..." Sirius moaned as they pulled on their outwear and shoes before heading off through the common room and out onto the stairs hand in hand. Sirius helped Remus all the way down stopping for a break on the fourth floor before they passed through the entrance hall. When they arrived at the doors they were just about to head outside into the court yard when-

"Remus!"

The werewolf turned around and came face to face with Regulus and Evan hurrying towards him.

Panting and out of breath, Regulus thrust a parcel into Remus' hands. "Happy birthday"

"Oh wow Regulus you really didn't need to get me anything, thank you" he said politely.

"Don't mention it, have a great day" the younger boy smiled before he turned an hurried away with Evan before they could say anything else to him.

"Well that was... surprising..." Remus blinked.

"Be careful you don't know what's in that it could hurt you" Sirius said cautiously eyeing the package.

"It's probably nothing" Remus chuckled giving the soft lumpy parcel a squeeze. "Feels like material or something"

"Open it very carefully" Sirius replied.

Remus carefully unwrapped his present and smiled. It was a lovely new dark red scarf with little metallic flecks of gold in the wool, it was obviously expensive and very nice. "Wow this is great" he grinned wrapping it around his neck and snuggling it to his face.

"Actually it is, wonder what brought that on" Sirius blinked, confused.

"I don't know"

"He probably has no reason to really be overly mad at you" said Sirius. "Guess he was trying to be civil but obviously he doesn't want to talk to us"

"Yeah... come on let's go outside" Remus graced taking Sirius' hand again they made their way through the courtyard, stone circle and into the grounds.

For their entire walk the two boys were stopping every few seconds to wrap their arms around one another and kiss, it was pretty private in the grounds today nobody was really about except when they passed Hagrid's hut and stopped for a chat and a quick cup of tea.

The ate overly well at lunch and went to hang about in the common room reading, playing chess and just lounging by the fire wrapped up in each other, they barely noticed anything else going on around them even when James tried desperately to flirt with Lily but was shot down in flames immediately. They were too absorbed with one another.

After dinner and the sun was beginning to set, Remus and Sirius headed back up into the dormitory.

"Wait here I've got a surprise" Sirius grinned hurrying into the bathroom before Remus could even open his mouth to speak.

There were some small sounds, a little clattering and moments later Sirius reappeared looking thoroughly eager and excited. "Come on beautiful" he breathed taking Remus by the hand and sweeping him into the bathroom.

Remus gasped, the bath had been drawn and was filled with rainbow sweet scented bubbles, the lights were out and the only glow was from the hundreds of candles sitting around the bathing pool giving it an incredibly romantic glow.

"Oh Sirius..."

"You like it?"

"I love it"

They undressed and sank into the warm soothing water, Sirius' fingers began to work their magic all over Remus' body massaging him from head to feet.

"So beautiful" Sirius whispered bringing his lips to Remus' in a tender kiss. "You have no idea just how amazing you look right now"

Remus blushed but it was well hidden by the gentle glow of the candles. "I feel really sexy tonight..."

"You ARE really sexy tonight" Sirius whispered.

"Make love to me, Sirius" Remus whispered. "Make love to me here and when we get out, do it again in our bed" his voice was so low and seductive Sirius was shaking with pleasure.

"Anything for my Moony on his birthday" Sirius whispered.

They made love, twice, in the bath. Both times Remus was moaning so softly, his eyes closed, the way their bodies moved and rocked together bringing them both closer to completion was enticing, Sirius could not keep his eyes off of Remus the whole time he wanted to drink him in, he was perfection in every way shape or form.

When they finally got out they slipped back into the dormitory drying off enough to fall between their closed curtains, this time Remus was ready and when he slowly pushed himself into Sirius' entrance he had never felt so alive. He had managed it, even if the angle was a little odd, they didn't care.

Within seconds he had Sirius moaning and writing at the mercy of his cock pushing further into him, deeper, the thrusts growing more in intensity until finally Remus came deep inside of him.

When they finished they pulled on their pyjamas (Remus in his pink ones) and slipped beneath the warm covers. They needn't say anything, their eyes spoke for them.

"I love you so much" Sirius whispered gently caressing the side of Remus' beautiful face.

"I love you too, forever" Remus whispered.

"Forever" Sirius breathed.

And with that they drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Remus could easily say this was the best birthday ever and he could not wait to see what was just around the corner for them...


	16. Chapter 16

The week following Remus' birthday brought about the second full week of March. Now at thirty weeks pregnant, Remus was busy writing home to tell his parents they were planning to go home for Easter and they're hoping Remus would be up to the travel.

"What'cha doing?" Sirius smiled leaning over Remus' shoulder on Tuesday night in bed.

"Writing to mum and dad" Remus chuckled. "To be honest I am a little nervous about giving birth on the train or going into labour where there will be nobody to help" he cringed a little.

"You shouldn't do though you wouldn't be due for a few weeks after that" Sirius frowned.

"I know but it's still a possibility, people do and it would just be my luck, you know?" Remus sighed leaning back against his boyfriend pausing his quill trying to think what else to write.

"Your parents will be with us in the house and I'm sure Pomfrey will give you a thorough check before we leave to be sure nothing will happen to you" Sirius smiled reassuringly as he carefully wrapped his arms around Remus' middle resting his hands on the werewolf's growing bump.

"That's true but I think it's all part of my pregnancy anxiety, it's quite normal says my book, nearly all women get it" said Remus.

"You'll be fine, okay?"

"Okay" Remus laughed.

"Are you stuck for what to say?"

"Yup"

"Then put it down, finish it in the morning and let's have a little fun" Sirius breathed playfully into Remus' ear.

Without a word, Remus did as he was told, turned around and pushed Sirius backwards down onto his pillows bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh with surprise but also pleasure, Remus could get incredibly horny at only a moment's notice.

An hour later and they both lay panting under the bed covers.

"That was a good wank" Remus laughed rolling over to cuddle his boyfriend. "And a great blow job"

"Thank you, Moony, it was indeed" Sirius laughed kissing the werewolf's forehead. "Mm next time we do this I want you to finger me whilst sucking me off"

"Oh? You'd get hot for that?" Remus smirked waggling his eyebrows playfully watching Sirius' cheeks turn a soft pink.

"I'd love it" Sirius breathed.

"I love how you get all flustered and shy whenever I put things near your bum, or talk about doing it" Remus grinned pressing his lips to Sirius' cheek.

"That's because I'm not as used to things going up there as you are and it's just so naughty you know how much naughty stuff turns me on" Sirius smirked.

"I know you also love being at the mercy of my cock, you're the top and you're the dominant one but you love it when your bottom turns you over and has his way with you" Remus whispered into Sirius' ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Moony are you trying to get me hard again?" Sirius chuckled.

"Not unless it should happen... by accident" he purred.

"Oh Moony" Sirius grinned pulling Remus in for a kiss.

The next morning after breakfast and sending the now finished letter off to his parent's, Remus is feeling excited about going home but things at Hogwarts were plaguing his mind.

"I really think you should talk to your brother..." Remus said as they sat in History of Magic that very morning.

"Why? The little shit has made his bed let him lie in it" Sirius shrugged.

Remus sighed overly loudly. "Sirius..."

"What? He made it very clear he wants us to fuck off and leave him alone, he's gone off with Rosier just to piss me off I reckon and mum is going to kill him" said Sirius. "He doesn't need us and lest we not forget he is the one who started all of this"

"Sirius we did kind of ditch him and use him..."

"Yes but he should understand it was for his own good, if he doesn't then that's his problem he has to come to terms with it"

"Sirius please just sort this out, I'll be with you, at some point this week we have to speak to him, you in particular, he's you vulnerable little brother and he needs you despite everything that has happened and he obviously still likes us" said Remus.

Sirius sighed and slumped his shoulders, he'd hardly heard a word the ghost teacher was droning on about all bloody lesson, but even talking about his imbecilic little brother was better than this class. "Fine, fine I will talk to him by the end of the week but if he sticks two fingers up then that's it I'm done with Regulus and his problems he can drown in it for all I care"

"You don't mean that"

"I know"

Remus chuckled shifting closer to Sirius and resting a hand on his leg. "I'm really proud of you right now"

"As long as it makes you happy I will do anything for my Moony" Sirius smiled warmly.

"But I can't fight with him and I can't try to control him, he's smarter than you think and he always gets his own way, he won't listen to me if I do that anyway" Sirius sighed resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"It never hurts to try" Remus smiled.

"True, and to be honest I am worried for his safety with that bloke"

"Evan seems..." Remus looked across the classroom to where Evan Rosier was sitting laughing at something under the table with his friends that seemed to be faintly smoking. "Slytherin"

"He seems Slytherin?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"He's very stereotypical from what we can see here, but you said it yourself your brother is smart he wouldn't just get with someone like this without good reason he must find him okay if he was willing to be with me" Remus said quickly. "Maybe he isn't all that bad, maybe you're just looking for even more reasons to hate him"

"Remus he doesn't like either of us..."

"That may be true but it doesn't mean we have to fight all the time, you might get a friend out of it in the end you never know"

Sirius sighed. "Maybe but I don't ever see us getting along with his sort" he replied staring across the room at the admittedly rather handsome boy.

"Hey Sirius, don't forget, if he marries your brother you'll be even more closely related than you are already" James teased across the table.

Sirius groaned resting his head on his arms. "Don't even say shit like that"

"James don't wind him up" Remus shot him a serious look.

"Relax" James laughed waving him off. "He knows I'm teasing"

"Yeah but that could actually happen you know" Remus pointed out with a smirk on his face.

"Don't laugh too much Moony because if you marry Sirius one day then you'll all be very related" James laughed.

By the time the lesson ended and they headed down to potions Remus was feeling a little uncomfortable again.

"I think I've grown a bit this week, my back aches and she's kicking me" he breathed leaning back against the dungeon wall carefully smoothing his hands over his stomach. "I look down and I just feel huge"

"Good morning you two, everything alright?" Professor Slughorn smiled to them catching the attention of some of the other people in the group as his eyes fell on Remus' bump.

"Everything is going well thanks, Professor" Sirius smiled watching the group of Slytherin's through the corner of his eye.

"You're getting nice and big now, Remus, when are you due again?" the teacher asked curiously.

"I'm seven and a half months gone now" Remus laughed. "Time really flies but I'm not due until at least the end of April"

"That will be here in no time I expect, doesn't seem like five minutes ago since you had just found out about the baby and now look at you, but you do seem to be coming along very well and you look very healthy" he smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you, Professor" Remus grinned his cheeks glowing with the compliment.

He turned and unlocked the classroom allowing the rest of the glaring students to file in before he stopped them again. "That reminds me, Professor McGonagall wants to see the both of you at some point during lunch to talk things through with her and have a general chat about anything, don't worry you are not in trouble" he smiled watching their faces relax.

"Okay we'll be there" said Sirius before they headed inside.

During the lesson as usual the Slytherin's kept shooting looks, Remus watched and nudged Sirius in the side when he noticed that Evan was whispering something to them, they glanced at Sirius and Remus for a moment before they turned their attention on their work for the first time that day.

"I don't believe it" said Sirius.

"He's keeping them away from us..." Remus breathed.

"Maybe Regulus put him up to it"

"Or maybe he's just trying to be nice for the sake of arguments and because he doesn't want Regulus to know he's been bullying us or letting his friends cause any shit" Remus added quickly. "He must care for your brother"

"Or he just wants to sleep with him" Sirius sighed.

"If he was doing that why would he go to so much trouble? He could risk his friends being pissed with him over this just for a shag" Remus said quickly.

Sirius leaned his head on Remus' shoulder. "I have no idea, Moony, some guys are just desperate for anything they can get"

"Sirius maybe you should give him a chance" Remus said quietly stroking the back of his boyfriend's hand. "I don't want to piss you off about it but why not give him one shot?"

"Why are you such a nice person? He's been horrible to you in the past saying your bloody is filthy and tainted, you're a spawn of scum and you're second class, he's not a nice person so how can you be so good to him?" Sirius asked pursing his head and shaking his head in confusion, it wasn't just Rosier, it was everybody, Remus could cut everybody too much slack and be overly nice to people no matter how bad they were to him.

"Because I want people to be nice to me, I don't see much good in myself but I like to see it in other people because that's only fair" said Remus. "But my being nice isn't what we're talking about here"

"You're right again there, Remus" Sirius sighed. "I wish I could be more like you"

"You can be if you just calm down a little sometimes" Remus laughed. "You get so wound up over things"

"I'll try for your sake" Sirius smiled.

By the time lunch came around they sat in the great hall and ate quickly before heading slowly up to McGonagall's office stopping for a few breaks on the way to rest Remus' back and legs.

"I think my ankles are swelling again" he sighed massaging his foot as he leaned back against the wall.

Sirius carefully took it supporting his boyfriend's weight. "Yeah me too, need to get them up later on tonight take some of that pressure off them" he smiled carefully leading Remus up the last flight of marble stairs. "Just two weeks until you're eight months gone, it's getting scarily close to the finish line now isn't it?"

Remus emitted a long drawn out breath. "Don't remind me" he chuckled as they made their way along the corridor stopping outside their head of house' office. Lifting up his hand, Remus knocked loudly on the door and waited.

"Come in" that familiar female voice called back to them.

Nervously they slipped through the passage and opened the door into the well lit room. Professor McGonagall was sitting as usual at her desk writing away on a piece of parchment which appeared to be a third year essay.

"Good afternoon boys" she greeted glancing up at them through her sharp eyes. "Have a seat" she said gesturing to the two comfy chairs sitting before her desk.

They approached and sat down watching her rest her quill on the desk and check the time on her watch. "Professor Slughorn has told you to come and see me then I presume" she smiled.

"Yes Professor" Sirius spoke, slightly confused.

"I just wanted to have a little chat with you and catch up on some things, there's plenty we need to discuss as Remus is obviously growing and in a matter of weeks will be due to have a baby" she smiled at Remus' stomach.

Remus on the other hand was becoming uncomfortable when people would gaze or stare at his stomach with different expressions, for some reason he would feel more uncomfortable if they were to smile rather than glare. He shifted nervously in his seat.

"How far along are you now then?" she asked.

"Seven and a half months" Remus said quickly resting his hand on his bump which was now too big to even try to disguise.

"Not long left then" she smiled warmly. "Are your parents excited?" she looked more towards Remus for this one.

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances and smiled. "Yes they are, my mum says she has bought loads of stuff and we can see it when we go home for Easter" he grinned excitedly.

"Oh so you're putting your names down for home this year then?" McGonagall looked rather taken aback.

"Yes Professor" said Sirius. "We wanted to get to see Remus' parents whilst he's pregnant and they wanted to meet me before I live with them in the summer because my parents aren't even remotely thrilled about the baby and would much rather see me dead than with Remus" he cringed a little.

"They may come around"

"You don't know my parents, Professor" Sirius laughed loudly, it was a completely absurd thing to even think of. The Black's were notoriously unwelcoming, aristocratic, pureblood fanatics.

"But you have all your arrangements sorted do you? And Madame Pomfrey will be okay with you to travel?" the teacher asked her eyebrows furrowed slightly with concern.

"Yes she will check Remus over before we get on the train and pregnant women travel all the time even when heavy so Remus should be fine" Sirius smiled.

"Very well then, now I wanted to talk to you about a couple of other things, Professor Dumbledore and I feel that we should perhaps cancel some of your exams this year as the baby will be born around the time the first few will take place and she will have arrived before the rest start so it will be very hard for you to work around them"

Remus and Sirius looked to one another and nodded with understanding.

"I would like to try and take as many as possible" Remus said quickly and Sirius laughed.

"You're nuts, Remus" Sirius grinned.

"Well it's certainly a brave option for you to choose, most student's would take any excuse to get out of them and your excuse is blooming good, but if you still wish to take them and feel you can cope then by all means do so but if either of you choose not to then that is fine we know you are capable, your predicted grades are very satisfactory in every subject so passing you into next year would not be a problem" Professor McGonagall smiled.

"I just want to do as best I can, next year is a really important year and I want to be well prepared especially seeing as we'll have a young baby to look after" Remus said staring down at his hands in his lap.

Professor McGonagall nodded with understanding. "You will, and you're planning on bringing the baby back to school with you?"

"Of course" Remus said quickly. "If that's okay?"

"Yes it's fine, we will organise some care during the day when you are in lessons and any other time you can care for her, your education is important but so is your child but it will be very manageable and it isn't something we need worry about now" McGonagall said with a smile. "Now there is one more thing I've been meaning to speak with you about" she said her voice turning serious.

Sirius and Remus glanced to one another confusedly.

"It's actually about your brother, Sirius"

Sirius relaxed some and stared at her in confusion. "What's he done now?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "He hasn't done anything per say, but I have noticed how distant you have been with him in the past week or so, especially now he seems to have a taken a shine to mister Rosier" she said carefully.

Remus swallowed and dropped his eyes down into his lap and his suddenly fascinating finger nails. Sirius on the other hand averted his eyes.

"He's made his choice"

"I understand that you don't particularly get on very well with mister Rosier but it is no reason to shut Regulus out of your life" she spoke gently.

"I don't want to shut him out he just keeps doing things like this and it's causing trouble and it isn't good for Remus having all of this drama all the time, he's going out with Evan and he knows that Evan can't stand us" said Sirius. "He's always hated us, especially Remus"

"But Sirius he is keeping the other Slytherin's off our backs..." Remus pointed out.

Professor McGonagall nodded towards Remus. "It seems to me that perhaps he does not despise you as much as you thought"

"But he's only doing it to get into my brother's boxers!" Sirius argued.

"How do you know this?"

"Because- because I just know!" Sirius said straightening up to face the woman defiantly.

Professor McGonagall sighed with dismay. "I think perhaps you should give this boy a chance, if not for your sake but for your brother's then if anything does go wrong he still has you both, family will always be there for you and seeing how close you three have become" she said glancing to Remus. "It would be a terrible shame to destroy that for the sake of a petty argument that is no longer going on, your brother has made this choice and from personally teaching him he is a very intelligent boy, I would assume he is aware of what Mister Rosier is like and he knows what he is getting himself into"

Sirius slumped staring down at his shoes feeling defeated.

"I think you should have a little more faith in Regulus and his life choices, he is clever enough to know what he is doing and getting himself into and he doesn't come across as someone who is desperate to sleep around what so ever. He is a nice quiet boy that does his work and doesn't like to get into fights, I've never once had a problem with him he's a sweet boy who deserves a chance, he's obviously fallen for this boy"

"But he's fallen for the wrong guy" Sirius groaned.

"He's chosen his boyfriend carefully and if he's happy would you really want to spoil that? Imagine someone saying these things about you and Remus" Professor McGonagall said.

Sirius' mouth fell open and he grabbed Remus' hand possessively. "Nobody should ever say things about Remus and I!" he argued.

"You see, that is precisely my point, he feels how you felt just now, insulting his boyfriend will hurt his feelings" said the teacher.

Sirius looked into Remus' face searching it carefully.

"Sirius I think you should give him one chance and if he messes up then fall out with him over it" Professor McGonagall said.

"That's what I told him earlier" Remus said quietly gazing at Sirius. "We don't need the hassle of being in a fight with him, I don't want to get on at you or seem like I'm going against you because I'm not and I know how he was with me but please just give it a go" he spoke softly his eyes full of pleading.

There was absolutely no way he could say no to Remus now.

"Fine" Sirius sighed with defeat again that day. "Fine I'll talk to him and give him a shot, Evan that is, we can give him one shot and if he messes up then that's it with the pair of them" he said shaking his head.

"Very good" McGonagall smiled.

"Is that everything, Professor?" Remus asked.

"Yes unless there is anything you wish to tell me about? Any problems or concerns at all, if not now you can always come back any time to talk to me" she smiled gently.

"I think that's everything" Remus said looking to Sirius whom smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that's everything" he said.

"Very well I will see you in lesson tomorrow" she smiled.

"Thanks, Professor" they said before turning and leaving the office. Once outside Remus fell into Sirius' arms burying his face in his chest.

"Hey what's wrong" Sirius asked worriedly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I don't want you to think I'm not on my side about this and I don't want you pissed with me because you know how worried I get about things" he mumbled into his lover's chest.

"Moony I'm not mad at you in the slightest, you're a ridiculously kind person and I appreciate that so much it's a rare and amazing quality to have" said Sirius kissing the top of Remus' head. "You know I love you, I'm not mad at all I promise" he smiled against Remus' fluffy blonde hair.

Remus pulled back a bit and smiled up into Sirius' face. "I just want you to do the right thing with your brother"

"And I will babe, how about we get going to lessons so you can sit down?" Sirius offered running his fingers through Remus' soft hair.

"Sounds great" Remus smiled his eyes lighting up brightly.

The rest of the day passed and by the time they came out of lessons, Remus was feeling tired.

"I could do with a nap after dinner" he yawned as the four of them strolled towards the great hall. "And maybe a foot rub" he smiled hopefully to Sirius.

"Whatever my Moony wants" Sirius grinned.

"You're getting so big now, Remus" James commented. "Hard to believe you're actually going to have a baby"

"I know, not too long left now" Remus sighed as they took their seats and started to pile their plates tucking into dinner. "I can't wait to meet our little girl"

"Neither can I" said Sirius.

They ate quickly and were leaving the great hall when two figures up ahead caught their attention. Sirius straightened up and without warning pulled Remus forward quickly marching over to them completely breaking off the conversation with James and Peter.

"What the-" Remus gasped.

"Hey, Regulus!" Sirius called loudly.

His brother hesitated a moment but turned around still hand in hand with Evan Rosier. His expression was blank when they stopped in front of him, Sirius clutching Remus' hand tightly.

"Yes?" the younger boy quirked an eyebrow his eyes focused only on Sirius.

"Regulus I think we all need to talk"

"Why? Are you going to shout at me again, take the piss out of me? Say horrible things about my boyfriend perhaps?" he said glancing up at Evan's handsome face. He too did not look very impressed.

"No! let's just go somewhere and talk this through, see if we can work it out like" Sirius said through tight teeth. Remus couldn't help but worry Sirius might end up snapping and going crazy if Regulus refused to agree properly, that or he would be dragged by the hair whether he wanted to go or not.

"You mean our relationship" Evan said suspiciously.

"Yes" Sirius replied. "Let's go now, room of requirement, nobody can walk in or know where we are and we can stay until all this shit is sorted out, there's too much to say just for one corridor chat"

Regulus and Evan looked to one another searching each other's faces, somehow trying to communicate without words before they both nodded.

"Fine we'll come" said Evan again.

They walked in silence all of them feeling very awkward as they made their way up the flight of stairs having to move slower because of Remus. The werewolf felt embarrassed at waddling along especially in front of two Slytherin's, one of which used to take the piss out of him even when he wasn't quite so heavily pregnant he would call him names and generally mock his appearance.

By the time they reached the corridor, squeezed their eyes shut and watched the door appear, they were nervous. Making their way inside, they watched the door melt back into the stone wall before turning to face the room of requirement.

It was set up rather nicely, a roaring fire on the right hand side with a rug, a table and two low armchairs, on the other side was an enormous four poster bed draped in red and gold.

Remus followed suit as Sirius kicked off his shoes and ran and jumped on the bed bouncing around a bit as he landed, Remus however clambered on and lounged across his stroking his tummy nervously.

"Shall we?" Regulus offered to his boyfriend.

Evan just nodded, they nudged their shoes off and made their way cautiously over to the bed, climbing on they sat together facing the two boys watching them closely as though frightened one of them could be attacked at any split moment.

"So" said Sirius slowly his hand resting on Remus' bump.

Evan stared.

"So, what was the purpose of bringing us here, Sirius?" Regulus asked smoothly.

"Remus and I have been talking and we think it's best if we all just try and work through this shit, I'm not happy, you're not happy and this stress and fighting is really bad for Remus especially seeing as he's getting closer to his due date" Sirius replied shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

"Then why did you do what you did?" Regulus asked calmly. "Everything you did"

"Regulus we are really sorry if we hurt you" said Remus softly. "We didn't mean to, we were taking your well-being into consideration we wanted to do what is best for you"

"I get that and all but you went about it the wrong way, you didn't hurt me, you humiliated me and made me feel useless and unwanted" Regulus spoke slowly. Evan reached over and clasped his hand gently.

"We are sorry but you have to look at it from our point of view as well as your own" it was Sirius this time. "You're my baby brother and I don't want to lose you or hurt you, we both care about you and we both want you in your niece' life when she's born"

"And I want to be part of that"

"Do you forgive us?" Remus asked gently his brows furrowed, he looked so sweet and innocent especially with his bump bulging out of the front of his clothes. Remus had a way about him to make everybody soften when they saw him, there was just something about him that screamed innocence.

Regulus sighed. "Okay, I forgive you for that, but I hardly think that's the only thing we need to talk about..."

"Can I just say something?" Evan butted in holding one finger up. Everybody stared.

"Sure" Remus said strangely.

"I think what you did to Regulus was bang out of order, why would you even come up with something like that? It was harmless in the end but didn't you consider his feelings or his virginity when you started this whole thing?"

"He's still a virgin" said Sirius blankly. "What has he told you?"

"Exactly what happened" Evan replied sharply. "He told me about the sexual playing around and that you ditched him because he was shit at sucking Lupin off"

Sirius sighed and Remus lay back closing his eyes.

"Okay, that was part of it, we didn't get much of a chance to speak to him but we've apologised and he's accepted it can't we just drop it now?" Sirius spoke impatiently his eyes connecting with Evan's in an aggressive manner.

"Fine, I just wanted to get my point across" the Slytherin boy said as Regulus shifted closer to lean against him.

Sirius' eyes narrowed to slits. "What are your intentions with my brother?" he asked coolly.

"I intend to treat him nicely with respect, look after him, date him, just be there for him, be close to him and help him when he needs me, we're in a relationship my intentions are to be his boyfriend" Evan said calmly.

"Do you intend to fuck him?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

Remus' mouth fell open.

Regulus gasped loudly. "Sirius!" he was scandalised by his brother's behaviour, he looked up to where Evan's face had turned pink.

"I don't intend to use him if that's what you're getting at" said Evan.

Sirius mentally scolded himself, Evan was smarter than he thought. "Smart, but do you intend to do things with him?"

"It's too soon to be talking about having sex" Evan said. "Maybe sometime in the future when we've been together long enough then yeah we might... decide to do stuff..." the conversation was becoming awkward.

Regulus relaxed smiling up at his boyfriend proudly before turning his smirking face on his brother. Sirius looked completely taken aback, Evan seemed to be genuine and that was not what he was expecting.

"Look I know you think I'm gonna treat your brother badly, use him, be an arsehole and stuff but I'm not, not at all. I respect Regulus and I want him to be happy, I asked him out because I think he's nice, hot, smart and he's genuine, I've liked him for a while and put it this way, you've done more wrong to him than I have" Evan said calmly.

Sirius' eyes flickered angrily for a moment but he just sighed loudly and glanced to Remus who was sitting smiling at him now, he didn't want to go mad at Evan and upset or stress his boyfriend. He would love to shout at Evan and try and shake some sense into his idiot brother but he couldn't. "Do you forgive me for what I've done to you, Remus hasn't done anything wrong so you can't be mad at him"

"I'm not mad at him" Regulus said simply. "I was mad at you because you just cause so much shit and you go off your nut before you take the time to actually think about things"

"I want you safe is all" said Sirius.

"I get that but you go about it the wrong way"

"I know"

There was an awkward silence where nobody met anyone's eyes.

"So are we all friends again?" Remus asked softly and they all turned to stare at him.

"Yes" said Regulus. "Friends" he smiled.

"Okay" said Sirius gently stroking his boyfriend's bump.

"Does that include me?" Evan asked a tiny crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"If you want to be friends" said Remus quietly averting his eyes.

Evan stared at him a moment but nodded. "Yes, okay that sounds good"

"And you aren't to make any jokes about Remus, you aren't to make fun of his bump, pregnancy or call him a filthy half-blood" Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Why would I do that?" Evan blinked.

"Because you've done it before and in this room he is the only person who is not pure" said Sirius. "I know you and those other Slytherin's have a prejudice problem and if you've done it before who is to say you won't do it again?"

"Sirius it's fine-"

"No it isn't, babe, you're beautiful, sweet and you don't deserve ignorant people being horrible to you" Sirius smiled reaching out and gently touching the side of his face.

Remus flushed a little fully aware of the other two staring at them.

"I hope you're not trying to hint at me again" Evan said calmly.

"Well done, you're smarter than you look" Sirius smirked.

"I've already told you I'm not going to be horrible to him, he's not doing anything wrong" Evan said turning to stare at Remus. "I'm sorry if I've ever done anything to hurt you and I take back anything bad I have said" he smiled gently. Remus smiled and nodded back.

"Thanks"

"That's really sweet" Regulus smiled pecking Evan on the cheek.

Evan just smiled and wrapped his arms around Regulus.

"Regulus I am warning you, I won't stand by and let my little brother be carted off with the death eaters" Sirius said his voice husky if not a little aggressive.

"I'm not! Why do you have to judge people like that?"

"Ninety nine percent of death eaters are pureblood, have joined amongst their friends and through family expectations, I don't want to see you dragged down and dead because I know you can't cope with the shit the death eaters and your parents will throw at you" said Sirius.

"They are your parents too and I won't be dragged down! I'm fourteen get off my case I'm not even old enough to become a death eater" Regulus spat nastily.

"Fourteen and impressionable" said Sirius. "Evan are you planning on signing up the second you turn sixteen?"

"Nope"

"You see, Sirius?" Regulus sighed rolling his eyes impatiently. "You're making a massive something out of nothing!"

"You know I do it because I care" Sirius spoke truthfully.

"You did the same with Remus a few months back when you were paranoid we were sleeping together or going to run off or something, which we weren't and you calmed down about that so just calm down about this I'm your brother you can trust me even if for a long time you acted like you'd never seen me before in your life" said Regulus. "You used to treat me like I was some random kid on the street, you'd deny you were even related to me and the family, now you're disowned and now you know you're safely settled in a new life you try to love me again"

"I never stopped, Reg" said Sirius. "I always did love you"

"Yeah right"

Sirius shuffled forward, forcing himself to ignore Evan he reached out and pulled Regulus into his arms cuddling him against his chest. When he released him a few minutes later he sat back and stared. "There, does that prove my point?"

"Kind of, but you need to start trusting people more or you'll end up with nobody but Remus" said Regulus. "That might not sound bad now and it probably isn't because you love him but you do need other people to talk to and you need your family as well"

"I am NOT going anywhere near mum and dad, those lunatic's have made it quite clear I am not welcome back, not me or Remus or our baby"

"You still have me" Regulus smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Reg" Sirius smiled.

They sat in an awkward silence for a bit until Remus' sigh of happiness caught their attention.

"Everything okay?" Sirius asked shuffling back over to his boyfriend.

"Yeah baby is moving around and kicking me" said Remus. Sirius chuckled and leaned down pressing his lips to Remus' bump.

Kick.

Remus burst out laughing. "Kicked in the chops"

"So cute" Sirius grinned leaning back to stroke his boyfriend's tummy.

"Can I feel again?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Sure" Remus beckoned him over.

Regulus shuffled across the bed away from Evan, moving to Remus' side he looked hesitantly into his face before placing one hand on Remus' bump until he felt those little but now stronger kicks. "Aw, you've grown so much as well" he commented with a bright warm smile.

"Thanks?" Remus laughed hesitantly unsure if that was a compliment or an insult. He turned his head to Evan as Sirius and Regulus continued to fuss over his bump. "Do you want to have a feel too?" he asked softly.

Sirius and Regulus exchanged glances. Evan hesitated a moment before he nodded and moved nervously over to Remus' side. None of them had actually seen him nervous like that before, well, except from Regulus but it was a different kind of nerves to when they had their first kiss, he was about to lay his hand on a half-blood's baby bump, someone he did not agree with and used to bully like the rest of the Slytherin house.

"What do I do?" he asked.

Remus reached out and took his hand and placed it on his tummy. A moment passed and Evan's face spread into a smile and he began to laugh.

"Wow so there really is a baby in there…." He breathed his eyes slightly wide with surprise.

"You didn't honestly believe some of those mad rumours that Remus was just getting fat, did you?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"No of course not I'm not an idiot you know, I just didn't know this was exactly possible" Evan replied. "So what is it? The baby I mean..."

"It's a girl" Sirius smiled.

"Oh that's sweet, did you want a girl?"

"We didn't mind when we found out that I was pregnant, at the time it seemed such a long way off finding out and there was so much else going on it was hard to believe she was anything but just a baby, no gender, just baby" said Remus. "But when we found out we were really happy" he turned his head to grin at Sirius again.

Sirius graced and leaned down kissing Remus softly on the lips. "Best day, ever, the only thing that could make it better is when she is born and we actually get to meet her"

"I'll bet it's hard going" said Evan. "You know, having a baby at like fifteen and raising her"

"It will be but I have a feeling it is going to be well worth it" Remus chuckled.

They sat feeling Remus' tummy for quite a while longer until the werewolf began to doze off making everybody laugh.

"I think he's enjoying being rubbed like that" Regulus laughed.

"You dirty animal" Sirius teased.

"Oh not like that!" Regulus shook his head still laughing. "No it must have just relaxed him stroking his bump"

"Yeah that's how I get him to fall asleep some nights when she's jammed her feet in his ribs and such" Sirius shrugged a little. "He loves it but I guess we should be getting back to the dormitory, he's been tired all day and his ankles are swollen so he needs a rest"

"Okay, we should be heading back now too before it gets late and we're thrown in detention" Evan chuckled checking the time on his pocket watch, it was beginning to get late now.

"Alright"

"Remus, come on we're going back to Gryffindor Tower" Sirius murmured into his lover's ear gently shaking him awake.

Remus groaned and stretched out lazily.

"No come on time to get going unless you want to spend all night in here without your support pillow"

On that note, Remus sat up, yawned and hopped off of the bed. "I can't be doing without the pillow" he smirked at the surprised expression on everybody's faces. "Let's go!"

"Thanks for apologising" Regulus smiled as the three of them got off of the bed and joined Remus in pulling on their shoes.

"It's fine, better to get everything sorted isn't it?" said Sirius.

"Yeah"

They left the room and headed down the corridor towards the staircases stopping at the point the four of them were to part their ways.

"We'll see you tomorrow or something then" Sirius smiled.

"Yeah see you both tomorrow" Regulus grinned. He hugged Sirius and Remus in turn and even Evan managed to gently clasp hands with them both even if it was still rather fresh and awkward, it was an improvement.

They said their goodbye's and the two boys headed off up to the Gryffindor tower.

That night both of them slept in peace.

The next morning Remus woke feeling more uncomfortable than he had all week, no, all pregnancy. His back was aching, he felt tired, his feet hurt, his skin was tender and a little itchy and he just felt quite grumpy.

For the entire day he hadn't been himself and insisted at lunch they go back to the dormitory for him to take a half hour nap before lessons again to try and help soothe the discomfort.

By evening, they had shared a bath and were sitting in bed, Sirius carefully massaging Remus' back.

"I don't know why I'm so uncomfortable today" Remus sighed. "There is just no reason for it, sorry if I've been stroppy about things I think it's just a combination of pains and hormones" he said sadly.

"It's fine I understand" Sirius chuckled pressing his lips to the back of Remus' neck. "What about that birthing exercises book your mum sent? Maybe we could try some of those and see if they help, you are getting pretty heavily pregnant now..." Sirius pointed out.

"It's in the drawer" Remus thumbed over to the bedside table. "First one"

Sirius pulled out the book and flipped through the pages looking for something he thought might help. "Okay let's do this one" he said with a grin. "Stand up and do fifteen squats, on the last hold it down for thirty seconds" Sirius instructed.

Remus got lazily off the bed and shifted so he was comfortable and began to do the squats counting each one off in turn, on the last he did as he was told and held it as Sirius counted.

"Gods this is harder than it used to be" he breathed his thighs shaking a little.

"It's the extra weight and pressure of the baby, it's good for you because it will help strengthen your thighs, make you more flexible and help when you approach birth for the baby to move through your pelvis properly" Sirius smiled. "Twenty eight, twenty nine... thirty"

Remus let up with a sigh of relief dropping to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Want to move onto the next part?"

Remus shook his head. "Nope that was more than enough for one night" he laughed flopping himself back against the covers and letting out a long hard sigh of relief.

"Did it help your back?"

"Definitely" Remus chuckled before shuffling around and coming to rest beside Sirius curling up under the covers next to him. "Maybe if I do it every day it will be easier and we can try the other exercises, or perhaps do them earlier in the day on a weekend as well because then I won't be so tired and can do them better"

"That is an idea" Sirius chuckled kissing Remus on the lips. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Sirius" Remus smiled sleepily. "Hey can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Sirius asked curiously as he gently stroked his hand up and down Remus' side under the warm covers.

"All that fighting and hate between us, Evan and Regulus was actually stressing me out a bit, more than it should have but I think that has something to do with my hormones" Remus admitted shyly.

"It was stressing you out?" Sirius blinked.

Remus nodded and blushed nervously.

"Oh Moony I'm really sorry babe, I didn't know, everything was just getting to me you know? I didn't realise it was putting pressure on you that is the last thing I wanted to do right now" Sirius said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine now, I'm relaxed again" Remus smiled. "And don't start that beating yourself up over shit again I know what you're like" he added with a light laugh.

"Okay but I am pissed at myself for letting things get so out of hand"

"Stop it" Remus grinned playfully.

"I'm only pissed because I upset you and it wasn't good for baby, can't have baby upset now can we?" Sirius chuckled his hand moving to rest on Remus' tummy again.

"Baby is fine and I am fine too" Remus smiled gently. "Everything is absolutely fine don't worry about it I'm glad everything is sorted now anyway"

"Good" Sirius breathed. "I really do love you"

"I love you too, Sirius, forever"

"Forever" Sirius whispered bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

By the time Thursday rolled around, the four Gryffindor boys were wishing the week would hurry up and come to an end.

"So boys" James said loudly early that evening. "How do you all fancy a boys night out?" his hazel eyes twinkled excitedly behind his rounded glasses as he rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked confusedly.

"Well the four of us go out for a few hours tonight, hang about somewhere private and just do shit like we used to, we need to get out sometimes you know" James winked mischievously.

"I'm guessing you've got stuff in mind then" Sirius chuckled.

"Yup and I'm thinking we head out about now so we've got plenty of time to get somewhere like oh, I don't know, the shrieking shack? And lark about in there with stuff for a few hours then sneak back under the cloak?" James grinned flashing his white teeth.

"Yeah!" Peter punched the air excitedly jumping from his bed looking to Sirius and Remus.

"I'm up for it" Sirius nodded. "Remus?"

"Oh I don't think so, not tonight I'll have to pass..." Remus yawned.

"What? No come on you have to come" James groaned childishly. "It won't be the same without you there as well, Moony"

"It will be fine" said Remus.

Sirius sighed. "Sorry James I'm going to stay"

"WHAT!?"

"No Sirius it's fine, you go and have fun with them" Remus smile resting his own hand over the back of Sirius'. "I'll be fine here on my own"

"But I don't want to leave you what if something bad happens?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Like what?"

"Like you go into labour, you get sick, you need some help or something, I don't know but you know how worried I get" Sirius said gnawing nervously on his bottom lip.

"Listen to me, I'm going to be just fine" Remus smiled. "Go and have fun you deserve it"

"Well..."

"Sirius... go" Remus smiled.

"Okay then" Sirius grinned as Remus pecked him on the cheek settling down under his bed covers.

"I'll do some reading and see you in a bit when you get back" Remus smiled pulling out his pregnancy book.

"Alright, if you're sure you're going to be okay then I'll see you soon" Sirius replied slipping on his shoes and his cloak before leaning over and brushing his lips against Remus'. "Love you"

"I love you too" Remus smiled warmly. "Have fun, see you soon" he yawned.

Sirius smiled and followed James and Peter out of the dormitory closing the door behind them, he didn't really want to leave Remus alone but a night out with James and Peter did sound like a lot of fun...

Remus wasn't sure how long he had been reading before his eyes began to ache. Yawning he sat up rubbing his eyes and checked the time on his pocket watch, half ten, they had been gone an hour and a half so they shouldn't be too much longer maybe another hour or so seeing as they did in fact have school in the morning.

Yawning he got up, went to the toilet and brushed his teeth. Getting back into bed he lay there for a little while until his eyelids grew heavy but he fought the sleep back. Time passed and he checked his watch again, eleven thirty. Would Sirius be back soon? Maybe he was just having too much fun.

Remus yawned and pulled his covers up settling down, maybe if he fell asleep it would make Sirius come home faster. Smiling to himself he drifted off to sleep.

Some hours later, Remus woke feeling cold and alone. Sitting up he gazed around the dark dormitory feeling for the first time since coming to Hogwarts, lonely. "Sirius?" he called out but his words just seemed to echo. Sirius wasn't back yet.

Reaching for his wand he lit a Lumos spell and checked his pocket watch, it was one in the morning and it was a school night, it would be different if they were back and just staying up late but Remus was beginning to worry.

Cuddling his own arms he settled back down under the covers to fall back to sleep.

Remus was woken around an hour later by the dormitory door clicking open, it seemed obscenely loud in the stillness of the tower. He sat bolt upright, his curtains weren't even drawn and he watched as James, Peter and Sirius came sneaking back into the dormitory snickering and grinning to one another. Peter closed the door as Sirius began to pad across the floor.

"Sirius?"

The dark haired boy looked up and grinned his pearly white teeth flashing in the dull light. "Moony? You're still awake?" his voice sounded light and a little off.

"Sirius where have you been?" Remus blinked as Sirius came closer pulling off his clothes and shoes until he was just in his light blue boxer shorts.

"Did we wake you?"

"Yes but-"

"Aww Moonsy I am so sorry" Sirius pouted climbing onto the bed and pulling Remus in for a kiss. That is when Remus realised what was wrong and pulled back sharply.

"Sirius have you been smoking weed?!" he gasped his eyebrows creasing into a frown, his mouth falling wide open.

"Oh calm down Moony don't get all flustered" Sirius chuckled slipping beneath the warm covers next to his boyfriend. "Relax, chill, nothing to panic your pretty little head about" he slurred slightly.

"You're high" Remus said wrinkling his nose with distaste.

"So?"

"What the hell have you been doing?! Who were you with and where did you get it from?" Remus asked his temper rising, he really thought Sirius was making good progress and now this happens.

"James had it" said Sirius seemingly rather pleased with himself.

"But that doesn't make it okay! Why did you do it?" Remus asked sadly.

"Because it's fun, we were just hanging out, relaxing and a bit of pot makes everything right" Sirius laughed lazily trying to pull Remus in for a cuddle but the boy shrank back.

"I can't believe you would do this after all that progress you've made and after how you promised- you _promised_ you would set a good example for the baby, you would grow up a bit and keep yourself to yourself you wouldn't do this anymore" Remus sniffled tears coming to his eyes.

"Calm down it was just pot there was no harm-"

"No harm?! You broke a promise, you left me here for hours when you said you wouldn't be long and you turn up stoned acting like none of this matters, we're having a BABY, Sirius, a baby, and when she is born she doesn't need to come into a world where her dad is a stoned bad boy"

"I know but chill out it's not like I cheated on your or anything, Merlin's balls!" Sirius sighed angrily.

"You didn't, did you?" Remus asked a horrible crawling sensation fluttering over his skin.

"Goodnight, Remus" Sirius sighed rolling over and turning his back on his boyfriend.

Remus' heart plummeted. He lay down staring at his boyfriend's back tears welling up in his eyes. It was only a matter of time before something went wrong again….

By the time Remus woke the next morning, Sirius was standing up and slowly pulling on his clothes. Yawning, Remus sat up blinking slowly at his boyfriend and rubbing his tired eyes.

Sirius glanced but said nothing.

"Sirius?"

"What?" his voice was cold.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Remus asked softly, that horrible sensation niggling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he'd gone too far last night.

"Because I didn't want to get shouted at again" said Sirius.

"But Sirius you were the one in the wrong and-"

"Oh really?" Sirius whirled around his face filled with anger. "You shouted at me, accused me of breaking promises I made to you which I didn't by the way and then you actually think I cheated on you!" he snarled. "Screw you, Remus!" he spat turning on his heels and storming into the bathroom.

Remus just sat in his bed, dumbfounded feeling awful and infuriated. He was so pissed off with Sirius about that because he did break the promise, he left him alone and came back acting like it was nothing. Was it really possible, could Sirius have cheated on him? A good looking, pure bloody, desirable boy could easily attract a lot of attention. What was Remus anyway? He was a pregnant, fat little whiner that was making Sirius miserable.

Remus sipped some juice and got out of bed still wearing his pyjamas, tears back in his eyes so he covered his face with his hands trying to hide his hurt and shame, what if he was wrong?. He just wanted to break down and cry with stress over this!

"Moony?" James' voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up sniffing hard.

"What?"

"About last night..."

"I am so hurt right now" Remus sniffled tugging on his hair with frustration, this was probably effecting him more because of the pregnancy.

"Remus he DID NOT cheat on you, at all, it was just the three of us in the shrieking shack all night I SWEAR it" James said very seriously. Remus looked him straight in the eye and saw the honesty there. James was telling the truth.

Now Remus felt even worse.

"Look nothing happened, we were sitting there talking all night, eating sweets we nicked from Honeydukes again and we smoked some pot" James sighed. "Nothing else happened but I think you should know that Sirius spoke of nothing but you all night"

Remus' lips parted slightly and his eyes widened.

"He loves you to death, Remus, I've never known anyone could love someone like Sirius loves you, he adores you and he worships the ground you walk on, he would never do anything to hurt you, it was all my fault I convinced him to take it he was against it at first saying you would be pissed but I got him to do it, don't be angry with Sirius for my sake" James said honestly. "I'm off to meet Peter, give you a chance to talk to Sirius, see you in a bit" he smiled before turning and leaving the dormitory closing the door tightly behind him.

Remus almost broke down and cried as he shuffled across the dormitory and stood just a couple of feet away from the bathroom door.

Moments later and it opened, Sirius was standing in the doorway fully dressed looking hurt but solemn.

And that's when Remus broke down. He fell to his knees bowing his head and stretching his arms out on the floor before him sobbing and rambling words that didn't make any sense.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius, please forgive me..." he whimpered sadly.

"Remus?" Sirius spoke softly.

Remus looked up slowly, he looked so innocent and cute on his knees gazing up into Sirius' face.

Sirius slowly sank so he was crouching in front of Remus and carefully took his face in his hands before leaning in slowly and pressing his lips so delicately to Remus' it sent shockwaves through his system.

When they pulled back, Remus' lips were still puckered and he stared at Sirius with wide, surprised eyes.

"Moony I am sorry for what I did last night..." Sirius began gently resting his hands on the top of Remus' arms. "I was a fool, I was a stupid little berk and I should have known better"

"But James said you refused at first until he convinced you to do it" Remus frowned confusedly.

"He did indeed" said Sirius. "Did he also tell you about how I talked non-stop about you for hours?"

Remus nodded slowly. "I'm really sorry for what I said, I overreacted and I'm extremely sorry I hope you'll forgive me..."

"Remus you know I will always forgive you, I love you with all my heart and I know you're feeling hurt and off at the moment with your hormones, I am so sorry and I will never do it again babe" Sirius breathed.

"I still feel bad..."

"Don't"

"Can I make it up to you?" Remus asked hopefully.

"You don't need to" Sirius chuckled. Remus pouted, the pleading look on his face was enough to make Sirius' heart melt. "Okay you can make it up to me if you want but you don't need to" he sighed a smile playing on his face.

Remus grinned. "Stand up" he said simply.

Sirius blinked and straightened up on his feet.

Remus smirked again sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he shuffled forward on his knees. At first Sirius hadn't a clue what he was doing until slowly Remus' face became level with his crotch and he opened his trousers allowing Sirius' soft member to fall out and moaned softly at the sight of it.

"Moony..." Sirius swallowed.

Remus smiled up at Sirius, a cute smile that wrinkled the top of his nose before leaning in and taking Sirius' member into his mouth suckling lightly on it.

Sirius gasped his lips parting slightly as he gazed down at his boyfriend with his lips around his hardening cock.

"Gods that's hot" Sirius panted as Remus took his cock further into his mouth sucking on it more vigorously.

Remus picked up his pace sucking harder, rougher and faster on Sirius' member until he could feel his boyfriend trembling under his lips and he moaned, the vibrations made Sirius moan loudly with pleasure.

"Remus I'm gonna cum" Sirius panted looking down into his boyfriend' face, Remus' eyes flickered upwards to meet Sirius' silvery ones as he quickened his sucking one more time, the lustful look in his eyes mixed with the groans against his erection made Sirius cum, hard.

"Moony, Remus, fuck, gods!" Sirius gasped struggling to keep his legs from giving way as he came hard into Remus' mouth. He moaned watching the boy swallow every drop of his hot flow of semen before he pulled back licking Sirius clean before he sat back on his heels to smile up at Sirius.

Sirius tucked himself back in his trousers smiling back at Remus before gently taking his hands and helping him to his feet. "You shouldn't be kneeling down there"

"I wanted to kneel so I could apologise and suck you off" Remus said quietly a light blush scattering across his cheeks.

"Why don't you lie on the bed, we've got time so let me return that apology" Sirius smirked and before Remus could say anything he'd swept him off his feet and onto the bed covering his body with his own with playful kisses in tow.

The finally emerged in the great hall twenty minutes later looking flushed and happy.

"That was a great blow job" Remus grinned as they dropped into their seats with James and Peter whom had grown bored and gone down without them.

"Blowing for breakfast, your cum is quite filling" Sirius smirked watching Remus nibble on some toast.

"I'm guessing you two made up then" James laughed.

"We never really fell out" said Sirius. "I was stupid and Remus is hormonal" he said with a smile. "We're both sorry and that's it, we didn't break up or anything it wasn't even worth getting upset over"

"I agree" Remus flashed a smile.

After breakfast they headed off to Defence Against the Dark Arts, entering the classroom they sat down and Remus almost had a heart attack when he saw what was written on the black board in their teacher's fancy scrawl.

"Umm, Sirius?"

"Yes babe?" Sirius grinned turning his attention away from the crude images James was drawing in a school text book with his wand.

"Look" Remus said quietly nodding to the board.

Sirius (Still grinning) turned to the board and his face dropped instantly. "Oh shit, I thought we weren't covering this until next year" he breathed.

"So did I" Remus groaned resting his head in his hands. "This is not happening, this is not happening"

"You'll be fine, babe, nobody will notice anything" Sirius smiled rubbing Remus' back with the flat palm of his right hand.

"But what if they do, Sirius? We've covered them before sure, but not very in depth just what a werewolf does and the physical appearance of one" he whispered so nobody else could hear how upset he was getting over this subject. This was the nightmare topic he had hoped he would never need to study at Hogwarts since he first arrived, he knew he would have a fifth year exam on it but he didn't think they would start work a YEAR early!

"Good morning everybody" their teacher called over the heads of the students. "Today we will be starting a three week piece of coursework which goes to your final mark at the end of the year and will help you vastly with your OWL exam's next year, on Werewolves" he said loudly.

There was a murmur of excitement and a few shocked gasps. Werewolves were not exactly your friendly, loveable neighbourhood puppy.

Remus swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat and looked down at the table.

"Does anybody remember the characteristics of a Werewolf? How would anybody know how to spot a Werewolf in human form?" he asked clapping his hands together and gazing around the classroom.

As usual only one hand went up. It was Snape's.

"Yes, Severus" said the teacher smiling over at the dark haired Slytherin.

"Often vigorous cursed scarring of their own flesh, weak or brittle physique, sometimes premature aging in older men and women, if they are known they will be a social outcast, shabby, poor appearance as they often cannot find work. Also you can sometimes tell of their body language when the topic is brought up, and they nearly always do not breed, other than that I do believe it is rather difficult to tell based on appearance alone" Snape finished smugly.

"Very good" the teacher clapped twice in Severus' direction. "That is exactly right, nobody can tell, why, we could have a Werewolf sitting among us right now and be none the wiser because it is near impossible to tell, often they are very good at hiding it and even the Ministry does not have record of all Werewolves"

Remus swallowed but remained as calm and relaxed as possible, at least they couldn't tell just by looking at him which was what he was always afraid of when he first arrived and started school.

By the time lunch came around, Remus couldn't get the Werewolf subject out of his mind.

"Maybe I shouldn't do the essay or turn up to lessons" he said shovelling pasta into his mouth at the Gryffindor table.

"That would look weird, babe" Sirius pointed out. "You don't want people to suspect you and you also don't want to lose your marks I know how obsessed you can be with them"

"Yes that would be a major loss... " Remus sighed. "I'm worried someone, someone like Snape will catch on when we start looking at charts"

"IF we start looking at charts, we are only doing text book Werewolf stereotypes for now and it's three weeks so two more lessons and an essay and in the last lesson we're finishing the essays from our own time" Sirius smiled. "Nothing will happen I promise, know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because I'm always right" Sirius grinned. "Hey James" he said turning to his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Would there be any reason for anyone to suspect Remus of being a... furry little creature?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows making Remus laugh.

"Nope he's just the same as everybody else only he's pregnant" said James. "In fact, Snape said they don't breed and you're pregnant that's enough reason to eliminate all suspicions, you aren't currently on record AND the teacher backed all of that shit up" he laughed. "Moony you're being silly"

"But you understand my concerns, right?"

"Of course we do" James smiled.

"Yeah but you're fine, nothing to worry about" Peter smiled reassuringly.

"Besides your transformations have been much better since you got knocked up" Sirius pointed out. "You're nowhere near as tired or sickly" he grinned.

"You're right" said Remus. "You're right"

The rest of the week sped on by and Saturday morning arrived. Sirius had woken Remus late with breakfast in bed and sat massaging his feet through his fluffy white socks as he ate.

"Mm I feel so spoiled and so fat like a piggy" Remus groaned resting his plate on his bedside table and stretching out under the covers to rub his bump lazily.

"You are very spoiled, especially for a boy" James called across the dormitory. "Everybody, well, nearly everybody gives up seats for you, Sirius is all over you rubbing your feet, feeding you and fucking you on a regular basis, plenty of guys would love food, fun and fucking regular like" he chuckled.

"Mm sex" Remus smiled relaxing further into his covers. "I am the luckiest guy in the world" he breathed a happy sigh.

"No that would be me" Sirius butted in as he shifted up to lie down next to Remus and cuddle him close. "So what do you want to do today?"

"You can choose" said Remus quickly.

"I think it would be best to give you a relaxing weekend in bed or something and maybe just sort out some of the baby things and get things sent to your parent's house, just a few bits we don't need now and pack the bottom of the trunks ready to go" Sirius suggested.

"You've thought this through haven't you?" Remus smirked.

"Yes I have because Hogsmeade doesn't sound so great this weekend, you need a good rest and we should really do something productive instead of sleeping"

"Can we have a day of sleeping tomorrow?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Most definitely" Sirius leaned in and kissed the tip of Remus' nose.

They lay in bed for a little while longer talking and laughing before finally it was time to get dressed. Sirius helped Remus into his black jogging bottoms, a t-shirt and a hoodie because he was becoming too big and uncomfortable for much else. Yawning they set to work tidying the dormitory, not wanting to be dragged into it, James and Peter decided to go to Hogsmeade for the day.

Remus knelt down on the floor and opened his trunk, shifting through it he picked up a pair of his original school trousers. "It seems like such a long way off since I was this small"

"You were pretty tiny in the waist" Sirius commented helping to shift some of the things from the trunk. "Still not fat just pregnant" he said quickly knowing just how touchy Remus was about his waist line at the moment.

"Mm, ah well, maybe we should send these back like wrap them up to send home now and we'll have more room, as well as some of the other tiny shit in here I'm not going to be able to wear any time soon" Remus sighed.

"Alright, hey you know something else fun we could do later on?" Sirius smiled as they stacked up a few more things ready to send home.

"What?"

"There's a duelling club on this evening maybe you'd like to go and watch? Anyone from our year can go and join in, I know you can't participate but you can watch if you like" Sirius grinned.

"Okay sure, I'll go" Remus smiled over to him. "It will be nice to have something o do this evening" he said.

For the rest of the day they managed to send home three large packages and repack Remus' trunk and tidy Sirius' so there was still plenty of room, a few baby things they planned to have at home for the summer were packed for when they went back to Remus' parent's house next month.

After dinner and they with some of the rest of their year group waited outside the great hall for around half an hour whilst Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick prepared the great hall for the duelling club.

"Why is Remus here?" Peter blinked confusedly.

"I'm not taking part I'm just here to watch" said Remus. "Don't want to hurt the baby but I still want to be here"

"Fair enough, you can watch us duelling then, cheer us on mate" James smirked.

"Alright everybody the great hall is ready for you, please make your way in sensibly fourth years!" Professor McGonagall called through the large double doors.

An excitable murmur rang out as they all scurried to get inside, Sirius draped his arm around Remus' lower back and practically swept him in pushing through the groups of students on his way. The great hall was much different to how it normally looked, the tables had been moved to form a long strip a little off centre down the room with long flowing cloths pinned down covering it. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were standing upon said tables, their wands drawn but held pleasantly in their hands.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter stood close to the front gazing up at them until the last few stragglers appeared.

"Right then everyone, welcome to this year's duelling club, it is not required by the curriculum but it will definitely benefit your studies and wand hand" sad McGonagall. "There are a few rules which are still standing from past years, no dark magic or attempts to perform it, no spells that are intended to maim or cause any other bodily injury sufficient for medical treatment are to be used, you are not to attack your opponent whilst his or her back is turned, you are not to gang up on anybody and you are to only duel when I have given the all clear to do so, failure to comply will result in you being thrown out of the duelling club and given a weeks detention, am I clear?"

"Yes Professor" rang out through the room.

"Good, Professor Flitwick and I will demonstrate a few spells just to refresh your memories if they should need it and we will begin" she said.

They watched as a few simple jinxes including the impediment jinx, Expelliarmus and the leg locker curse were performed before McGonagall waved them all off to pair up.

James paired with Lily (no surprise although he would most likely lose), Peter found his almost double from Hufflepuff and Sirius stood staring around as Remus sat on small bench placed off to the side.

"Looking for a partner?" a cold voice drawled and Sirius' head turned sharply coming face to face with Severus.

"Well, well, Snivellus, might you be suggesting what I think you are?" Sirius quirked a fine dark eyebrow a smirk playing on his face. He knew Snape was good at this but he was sure he could take him easily.

"That we should be partners and I will flatten you? But of course" Snape smiled.

"Pfft, don't flatter yourself you greasy little turd" Sirius scoffed. "I could take you with my eyes closed"

"I might hold you to that" Snape laughed nastily.

Professor McGonagall walked by and caught sight of the two boy's, Sirius and Severus ripped their wands from their pockets and stood several feet apart glaring at one another maliciously.

"I will warn the both of you to keep your cool and do not under any circumstances use any form of magic that will seriously harm one another" she said sternly her sharp eyes flickering towards a worried looking Remus. "Are you just here to watch?"

He nodded nervously without taking his eyes off of Sirius.

"Very well" she said turning and making her way back to the centre of the room. "You may begin!" she called loudly clapping her hands together.

"Prepare yourself, Snape" Sirius said nastily.

"For you? Please don't fatter yourself, you're an easy target" Severus spat venomously.

Remus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly watching as their wands raised into the air. There was no way a duel between Sirius and Severus could end well...


	17. Chapter 17

If Remus wasn't so worried about what was about to happen, he would have covered his eyes and hidden away from it all.

As their wands slowly rose, a cruel smirk spread across Severus' face. "Prepare to lose" he hissed coldly.

Sirius smirked his wand in their air, his eyes focused sharply.

"Impedimenta" Snape said swishing his wand, he was fast, but Sirius was faster.

"Expelliarmus!" the Gryffindor said completely blocking the jinx, he swung his arm round and sent a jet of silver light directly towards Snape but the Slytherin deflected it quickly and sent a leg locker curse straight for Sirius.

Sirius narrowly avoided it. "Locomotormortis" he said firing directly at Snape.

The boy tried to move but the jinx hit him, his legs snapped together and froze, he stood swaying dangerously on his feet his eyes wide with panic as he tried to fight the spell, aiming his wand he shot a stream of hexes at Sirius.

Sirius moved quickly firing Expelliarmus rapidly but gasped as one of the hexes hit him in the side. He doubled back clutching himself gasping for breath.

"Rictusempra!" Severus gasped but his swaying caused the spell to misfire.

Sirius barked a laugh regaining himself. "I've got you now, Snape!" he growled raising his wand.

With one almighty pull, Snape managed to break himself free, a second later spells, hexes, jinx's and curses were flying in all directions. Neither boy was going to back down, neither had any intentions to lose.

"I don't know what your problem is, Snape" Sirius said shuffling closer as he carefully deflected each hex, his precision had improved drastically.

"I hate you, that's what my problem is, Black" Severus spat. "I'll never allow a chance to defeat you escape me, and this time a duel won't get me a detention"

"No you'll just suffer another loss as per usual, I honestly don't know why you bother!" Sirius shouted hurling a stinging hex right for Snape's face. The boy leapt aside repeatedly firing Rictusempra in Sirius' direction.

One of the spells hit Sirius and he double back weak with laughter his wand aimed shakily in Snape's direction. "Flipendo!" he cast his voice shaking with trying to hold back the giggles as he clutched desperately at his ribs with one hand.

The spell hit Snape square in the chest and he fell backwards onto the floor, he gasped scrambling to his feet, his wand raised-

"Oh no you don't Snape, Stupefy!" he shouted. The spell hit Severus and he fell to the ground weak, his wand slipping from his grasp and clattering away along the stone floor.

Snape gasped lying flat on the floor on his stomach fighting desperately against the hex, he raised his head weakly his black eyes filled with pure rage.

Sirius smirked and strolled casually towards Severus twirling his wand lazily through his fingers on his right hand. He stopped just in front of Snape watching him struggle on the floor, a smirk still playing on his overly handsome features. Slowly he leaned down crouching just in front of the Slytherin. "Well, well, well, Snivellus, look what we have here" his voice was light and thoroughly amused. "I thought you were planning to beat me or something along those lines but just look at you now, not quite so brave any more are you?"

Remus was watching from the benches, relieved that Sirius had won the duel. Hopefully this would just be the end of it.

"Fuck you, Black" Severus spat still struggling against Sirius' curse.

Sirius chuckled quietly. "Please don't, I might catch something" he said coolly. "I knew this duel with you would work in my favour, I also knew it would be both easy and boring, I think it's time you learned some new spells" Sirius teased.

Severus said nothing he ground his teeth in anger.

Sirius laughed again and straightened back up to his feet. "I'm through with you, kid, time to go and find someone else I could actually class as a decent opponent" he yawned turning on his heels and walking back towards Remus a smile on his face.

Remus grinned getting slowly to his feet he made his way towards Sirius his arms open for a congratulatory cuddle when something caught his eye.

Severus was getting to his feet, his wand was back in his hand and a dangerous look flashed through his icy black eyes. He raised his wand pointing it directly towards Sirius' back.

"Sirius, no!" Remus gasped reaching out to grasp his boyfriend and pull him out of the way.

"Sectum Sempra!" Severus snarled a flash of light shot from the tip of his wand.

Sirius made to turn but it was too late, the curse hit him square in the back and he fell forward onto the floor at Remus' feet, a blinding pain tearing through his skin.

Remus gasped and dropped to his knees at Sirius' side. He could see the back of Sirius' clothes slashed open, fresh warm blood was seeping through the large open wounds and staining his clothes a deep velvet red. His eyes shot to Severus and he watched open mouthed and terrified as the Slytherin smirked, pocketed his wand and turned to march away to where a small group of his friends stood watching.

"Sirius... Sirius are you okay?!" Remus breathed watching Sirius try to straighten himself up dragging up onto his knees his teeth clenched, his eyes squeezed shut as he hissed in agony.

"Hurts" Sirius breathed.

Footsteps sounded, several pairs of them and Remus looked up in time to see James, Peter, McGonagall and Flitwick standing over them a mixture of expressions on their faces.

"Oh my goodness what in the name of Merlin has happened?!" the woman gasped her eyes shifting from Remus' pale, frightened face to Sirius' bleeding back.

"Who did this?" Flitwick demanded.

"Severus" Remus blurted out. "It was Severus" he repeated his eyes wandering over to where Snape was standing with his friends laughing and shooting smirks in their direction, all but Evan who stood his lips set in a thin, disapproving line.

"Snape!" James snarled tearing his wand from his pocket with Peter by his side.

Professor McGonagall held out her hand to stop them. "Do not make this situation any worse, Mister Lupin would you escort Mister Black to the hospital wing along, I will deal with Severus" she said sternly her eyes focused hard on James' enraged face. "You are to stay here until you calm down!" she commanded but James didn't seem to be taking much notice, his eyes were focused hard on Snape, he seemed to have zoned in on him like a Ferret that scented a fat bunny rabbit.

"Come on, Sirius" Remus breathed rising to his feet and tugging on Sirius' arm, his pregnancy wasn't helping anything as he couldn't support Sirius' weight enough and it made things difficult. Sirius managed to get to his feet, draping an arm lightly around Remus' shoulders he hobbled from the great hall gasping in pain.

Remus waddled as quickly as he could with Sirius gasping in pain.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital wing, Remus kicked the door open. "Madame Pomfrey?!" he gasped, out of breath and thoroughly tired. He was getting far too heavy for this.

The woman appeared quickly her eyes wide with concern, they dropped to Remus' stomach but they boy shook his head.

"No it's Sirius" he said quickly.

"What happened?" she asked beckoning them over to the closest bed beside the door. She reached out as they approached and helped to get a groaning Sirius onto the bed.

"Duelling club, Snape shot a curse at him when his back was turned, it's all cut I don't know how bad it is but he's bleeding a lot and hurt" Remus swallowed nervously, he just hoped Sirius would be okay. He should have known something like this would happen, he should have insisted they stayed in the dormitory, that they didn't get involved with Snape, he should have intervened and he couldn't help but blame himself for what happened to Sirius.

"Right, we need to get his top off so I can inspect the cuts" she said as Sirius lay on his stomach his eyes still shut and his teeth grinding together with pain. "Sirius can you move enough so we can pull the clothes off?"

Sirius hissed as he moved slowly, Remus' hands were out to help but he wasn't sure what to do, he watched his boyfriend tug at his top and grasped it helping to gently peel it from the stinging, open wounds. Some of the blood was beginning to dry and the material was sticking to it.

Remus dropped the t-shirt and hoodie to the end of the bed and was almost sick at the sight of his boyfriend's back. Two very long and deep wounds were seeping with blood slashed across his boyfriend's back.

"Sirius..." Remus breathed.

"I'm fine, Remus" Sirius' voice was strained. "Don't you start your worrying"

"Okay I'm going to clean the wounds, it will sting and it won't be nice but I'll put some gauze over them to keep them clean for a few hours" she said. "Accio" she cast and Remus watched as a small lightly smoking cauldron appeared, steam wafting through the slight cracks in the lid. It rested down on the bedside table as Pomfrey cleaned her hands and pulled on some latex gloves. "It will sting a bit, Remus if you want to take his hand..." she said nodding to Remus.

The werewolf didn't need to be told twice, he snatched his boyfriend's hand kissing it softly as the nurse dipped a clean wash cloth in the potion and began to dab at the bleeding wounds.

Sirius gasped and groaned loudly in pain his right hand balling into a tight fist that turned his knuckles white, the left white Remus was holding was curled slightly, tense and shaking as though he was trying not to squeeze Remus' hand too tightly.

"It's okay, it's going to do you some good so they don't get infected and make you sick" Remus said gently trying to soothe his boyfriend. He just knew this would have ended badly, everything to do with Snape ended badly on one end and usually it was Snape's, well, he only did this because he lost the duel.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Sirius breathed as the second wound was cleaned.

He sighed with relief when the cloth fell into the potion again and Pomfrey shifted pads and gauze under his chest and placed the pads over his back wrapping it around repeatedly and tightly before fastening it in place.

"There" she said. "They aren't too deep and will stop bleeding on their own, they look worse than they are they're somewhat like sword or knife slashes but they could have gotten infected, as for blood loss you haven't lost enough to make you bad" she smiled. "Just you lie there for a little while, have a rest and in a little while you can go back to your dormitory but you will need to pop back repeatedly for care and you are not to sleep or lie on your back until they are healed over, if Remus or one of your friend's are willing to care for you then you needn't come back unless you suspect infection" said Madame Pomfrey.

"I'll care for him" Remus said quickly his eyes filled with determination.

"Remus you're heavily pregnant..." Sirius said softly. "Don't be straining yourself"

"I'm not it's fine, clean you back, make sure you're okay and you don't lie on your back" he said with a smile. "It won't be too difficult"

"Well if you feel capable and up to it then you may certainly care for Sirius until he has healed" said the nurse. "I am going to fill out some medical forms for records and prepare you a liquid based cream to put on the wounds, when I get back you may leave" she said. "But not before, understood"

"Yes" said Sirius.

Remus watched her leave before he turned his attention back on his boyfriend, pulling up a seat he sat down at his lover's bedside smiling warmly at him. "Any better?"

"Yeah just hurts" Sirius smiled back. "You're too kind caring for me so I don't have to come back here"

"Well I want to help and I know how much you hate the hospital" Remus chuckled remembering past year's experiences, Sirius most certainly would avoid the hospital wing at all costs, mind you, so would most people.

"Remus" Sirius smiled.

"I'm going to get him back for this" Remus said firmly. "Snape will pay"

"No Remus you won't do shit, leave it to me, I'm sure James and Peter are getting him back right now, I want to be the one to beat the living day lights out of him for this, he could have easily missed and hurt you I can't risk you or the baby getting hurt because of some piece of Slytherin scum" Sirius said firmly. "You're not to do anything silly, leave it to me, your job is to take care for me and take care of yourself and the baby" he added with a gentle smile.

"I hate feeling so helpless and I hate that he thinks he's won that he's gotten the better of us and he thinks he can just stroll around hexing people and get nothing back but a detention and a telling off, even to Snape that isn't much" said Remus.

"You're not an aggressive person, Moony" Sirius chuckled. "You're too sweet and you can't risk anything because he could put you in labour or worse…."

Remus swallowed and fell silent, Sirius was right he could seriously hurt himself or the baby over this and it wasn't worth it no matter how much he wanted to give Snape revenge, he hated being so helpless right now, he hated people getting the better of them and hurting Sirius, he didn't care what they called him but insulting their baby or his lover was too far and he would do anything to protect his little family.

"Here we are then boys" Madame Pomfrey said coming back over with a labelled pot of cream for Sirius' back. "Put this on his back twice a day, morning and night, wash your hands before and after use, here are some extra bandages they need changed but take them off when he's sleeping so he gets some air to his wounds, they wrap the same way as yours do for your chest just make sure these bigger pads go on his back to help keep them clean, anything worrying come back and see me but I'm sure they will heal fine" she smiled.

"Well that's something" Sirius sighed, he could really do without it but what was done was done and Snape would be the one in trouble provided he didn't give some massive fake sob story just to evade it. Either way Sirius would make sure he got what was coming to him.

Remus shoved the cream and packet of bandages in his pocket before slowly he and Madame Pomfrey helped a hissing Sirius from the bed and onto his feet, Remus rested his arm around his boyfriend's middle for support, thanked the nurse and led him out into the corridor.

"I can't believe the nerve of that slippery little snake" Sirius whined as they headed back towards the staircases. "Who the hell does he think he is, undignified, immature and cowardly to hex someone the moment their back is turned, just because he lost!"

"It shows you how pathetic he is and I know I usually try to be civil with Severus I do have to agree his behaviour today was disgusting" said Remus wrinkling his nose with disgust. "Nevertheless, let Professor McGonagall deal with it I'm sure she'll question a few others and take it to Slughorn as well if not Dumbledore, he won't get kicked out for it but he will get detention or something he did actually hurt you, there's evidence and witnesses to prove it just don't go taking matters into your own hands right now that would be silly because I know how carried away with things you get and you could end up with a lot of backlash from his friends in particular"

"Relax, Moons, I'm fine, James and Peter will hunt him down if I don't get there first, I promise I won't get carried away and kill him or do anything that will leave a mark and can be traced" Sirius chuckled. "I'm not that silly even if I do want to batter the crap out of him and wipe that smirk off his ugly, greasy face with my bare hands" Sirius laughed.

"Yeah well maybe it's best we just head back to the tower, get into bed and have a rest for a bit" Remus chuckled. "The more you rest the faster your back will heal and the sooner we can go back to having some naughty fun" he breathed huskily.

"Ooh you do know how to convince me to be a good patient don't you, nurse?" Sirius grinned flashing his pearly white teeth.

They made it back to the dormitory, James and Peter were already waiting in the common room for them and jumped to their feet talking rapidly and loudly the split second they saw them.

"He's got two weeks detention" said James.

"Yeah he's in a lot of shit for this, the slippery little Slytherin!" it was Peter.

"We tried to get him after but he was escorted back to Slytherin house just so nobody could hurt him" James gruffed angrily. "Stupid little snake..."

"Never mind that now he's in trouble for what he did that's all that matters, Sirius is going to be okay in a few days provided he gets into bed and rests" said Remus helping Sirius into the bathroom.

Moments later, Sirius came out, a little bent but smiling at Remus as he took his hand and Remus guided him over to the bed helping to shed his clothes so he was in his underwear and socks before slipping him into bed and joining him minutes later.

"Don't forget, no lying on your back" Remus chuckled as Sirius struggled to get comfortable.

"I want to lie on my side, do you think it's alright? This is so bloody uncomfortable" Sirius sighed.

"I've seen you sleep on your front before"

"Yeah but I'm uncomfortable now because I choose not to and because I know I can't sleep on my back, you get me?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah" said Remus. "I'd at least give it until tomorrow before going on your side just so the cuts can close over and scab just in case you make them bleed or something, you don't want to end up back in the hospital wing"

"Yeah true" said Sirius. "I really love you, Moony, you take such good care of me" he smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Sirius, don't forget or doubt that ever because you know I'd do literally ANYTHING for you"

"I know" Sirius smiled. "And I you"

"Great" Remus breathed leaning in for a kiss. "You can have my pregnancy support pillow if you want? It might help keep you comfy it's like sleeping on clouds!"

"No thank you babe, you need it more than I do" Sirius graced. "Goodnight, Remus"

"Night, Sirius, and if you do change your mind and you want it you can just say so and I'll give it to you" he added with a smile.

"You're so sweet" Sirius smiled pecking Remus on the lips.

The rest of the weekend passed and Monday arrived bringing about a new week and the thirty first week of pregnancy for Remus. He was bigger and one step closer to the birth.

"One more week to go until you you're eight months" Sirius grinned as he carefully pulled on his uniform over his bandages, his wounds were healing nicely and last night he managed to sleep on his side provided he was still without tearing anything open again.

"I know I feel huge already, I'm convinced I've grown a little over the weekend" Remus chuckled resting a hand on his bump admiring it in the mirror.

"Lovely big bump" Sirius grinned moving to Remus' side to stroke his tummy. "Mean's baby is doing well so no need to worry about how big you are, just think about how happy and healthy she is"

"I do and it makes me smile" said Remus happily. "I just hope-" Remus was cut off as he gasped a hand clutching at his tummy.

"What, what is it?" Sirius asked his eyes widening with panic.

"I-I don't know, I just felt everything ball up and squeeze kind of, it felt weird" Remus stammered, his mouth had gone dry with fright.

"Is it the baby, is she coming, did it hurt?" Sirius asked frantically grasping at Remus' hands, panic rising in his chest.

"I don't think so, it didn't hurt it just felt weird" Remus said nervously looking up into Sirius' eyes. Much to his surprise, Sirius seemed to relax and smile. "What?" he asked his voice shaking a little.

"Braxton hicks contractions" Sirius said simply.

"Huh?" Remus blinked.

"Don't you remember?" Sirius smiled. "The practice contractions that don't hurt and aren't really strong, it's your body preparing for the baby to arrive"

Remus emitted a long, drawn out sigh of relief his shoulder slumping. "Well that's a relief, I knew I would get them but I couldn't remember what they were called and it just suddenly happened, it... shocked me a little I thought maybe I was having the baby or something"

"Well if they do get sore or worse we need to go straight to the hospital wing so Moony you have got to tell me if they do because you might be in labour" Sirius said quietly.

Remus nodded and smiled folding himself into Sirius's arms, he tensed a little feeling that strange sensation wash over him again. "It just makes everything seem so much more realistic now doesn't it? I am going to give birth to her at some point and I am well on my way to doing so"

"I know you are, babe but everything will be fine I promise I'm here for you, you know that" Sirius whispered soothingly into his ear. "Promise me you'll say if you start getting worried about them?"

"I promise"

"Good"

"I love you, Sirius"

"I love you too, Remus"

"What's going on?" James' voice interrupted their little moment.

"Practice contractions, terrified Remus" Sirius said quickly as they pulled apart to stare at their friend.

"Oh, everything will be fine, Remus" James smiled. "They normal or something?"

Sirius nodded quickly. "Next week he'll be eight months pregnant, he's getting close to the end isn't he?"

"Definitely" James smiled. "I can't wait to meet the little baby, sounds weird coming from a guy but watching all of this happen is different than just knowing someone who is pregnant you're like a brother to me, Remus"

"And me!" said Peter.

"Thanks guys" Remus smiled feeling rather much more relaxed about the situation, he couldn't deny that he was terrified of giving birth but he knew he could count on Sirius and the other's for their support.

"We'll help you with anything you need , if you need to squeeze our hands or punch us then you can do so" James shot him a lop sided grin.

"Can you give birth for me in my place?" Remus chuckled raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Oh I think we'll have to draw the line at that one, eh Peter?" James grinned nudging his friend in the ribs.

"Well... the interesting thing this week is that the baby is just over 16 inches long and she weighs nearly three and a half pounds this week" Remus grinned excitedly trying to change the conversation, all this talk about birth was making him feel a bit nauseated.

"Really? That's pretty damn long" James' eyebrows shot up into his hairline with surprise.

"Not when you think about it, she's a baby human after all" Sirius said. "I think it's cute"

"How much does she grow a week?" Peter asked curiously.

"I guess it depends" Remus said thoughtfully. "She'll be growing faster now than she was before, she went from microscopic size to the size of-" Remus curled his hand into a little cup and pointed down to it. "Nearly the size of a relatively small palm in twelve weeks, after that she grew a lot and now she's around her fastest growing stage everything is pretty much in place and doing what it should be she's just sort of getting big enough and prepared to come out" he explained as they all stared at his hand. "Her weight increases all the time, every week she grows and weighs a bit more, all the movements and growing are a sign she is very healthy, Madame Pomfrey said so too" Remus added with a smile.

"That's so strange it's like she knows what to do" James said quietly.

"Yeah but Remus is the one growing her" Sirius pointed out. "He's doing so well, he could have just stopped this pregnancy from happening but no he's carried on with it and he's going to until the end and have our baby and I am so proud of him for being so brave and considerate" he draped an arm carefully around Remus' lower back.

"He's doing well alright" James chuckled. "Anyway, wanna go and get something to eat?"

"Definitely" Remus grinned eagerly.

They head down to breakfast, talking and laughing happily. For the rest of the day Remus could feel a few odd small practice contractions but thought little of it because they were normal, by the time they got into bed that night he was feeling tired. With each week came a new wave of tiredness to experience.

"My book says I should be preparing for the birth" said Remus as he and Sirius lounged in bed that night.

"You've already bought stuff like clothes" said James. "What more do you need?"

"No it means like exercises, diet, material stuff and being ready emotionally" Remus replied. "It's all well and good buying a bunch of stuff but it isn't going to help when labour strikes"

"True, can't you just go to Madame Pomfrey and ask for help?" Peter asked.

"I could but I've been doing some pelvic floor exercises and I'm thinking of using my practice contractions to find comfortable birthing positions" Remus replied. "That's what it suggests in the book anyway"

"I'll help you" said Sirius with a smile. "Once my back is better it will be easier"

"Week after next we go home as well, I just hope everything will be okay, I'm getting worried because I could actually go into labour at any minute now, people do birth earlier than necessary" Remus' brows furrowed with concern.

"Stop all this worrying everything will go smoothly, you'll go to the hospital wing when the waters break and you'll give birth in there with professional help and treatments, women do this every day and you can too" Sirius said comfortingly. "You're young and healthy there's no reason why anything would go wrong"

"I'm more worried about the stress of being in labour, the baby coming out of me and the pain" Remus said chewing on his bottom lip.

Sirius reached up and gently released the abused lip only to kiss him tenderly. "Now, you're going to give birth and do everything perfectly, even if it does hurt I'm sure it will all be worth it, you read in the book that some people don't feel pain, other's do it just depends you might be a lucky one" Sirius smiled.

"Maybe" said Remus. "I just can't believe how fast this pregnancy is going it's like we're hurtling towards the end of it"

"I know babe, I know"

Two days passed and Sirius was becoming worried about Remus' behaviour, at every opportunity he would tidy things up, clothes that had only fallen on the floor for a minute or two he would be putting in the wash and he was insisting people take their shoes off and left them at the door of the dormitory, the room had never looked tidier so he didn't particularly think it was a bad thing.

"You ready to go home week after next?" Sirius asked watching as Remus cleaned the top of the bedside table with his wand and made sure all the drawers were shut tightly.

"Yeah I can't wait to see my mum and dad again after so long, they'll actually see what I look like pregnant" Remus chuckled. "Not sure if that's a good thing as I'm still a boy but oh well"

"They love you and they support you" Sirius smiled. "I'm excited but also nervous to meet them"

"Why? They're going to love you, especially my mum because you're so handsome" Remus smirked playfully. "She'll be all over you, may even make dad jealous" he added with a chuckle.

"Well pissing off your dad probably isn't going to be a good thing" Sirius smiled. "As long as they like me that's all that matters" he sighed happily. "I know this sounds kind of bad but can we still have sex at your house? Not just in two weeks but in the summer or will your parents chop our bits off?"

Remus burst out laughing. "Yeah we can still have sex, they honestly won't mind they just want to see me happy and to be honest I'm already pregnant, there isn't much worse than that that could happen"

"I guess that's a good way of looking at it" Sirius smiled. "Thinking of all those weeks without shagging you would be insane" he sighed. "I don't think I could survive"

"I know" Remus chuckled. "Sex is too amazing for words, mm, how about some time this week or this weekend we have a nice fuck?"

"You used to be shy about things like this" Sirius chuckled. "Now you just flat out ask me to ram my cock up your arse"

"Or me to ram mine up yours" Remus winked.

"Mm please do" Sirius breathed.

They climbed into bed, Sirius lay down as Remus began to gently massage the cream into his healing wounds, they still stung a bit at times but they were closed and scabbed over well, it wouldn't be long before they were fully healed.

After Remus washed up and Sirius' back was dry, they climbed in under the covers and snuggled down.

"Love you, Siri"

"Love you, Moony"

Sirius woke early next morning and he had come to a decision, he was going to write to Remus' parents and tell them how nervous he is in hopes his mother would be able to give him some reassurance, she after all had given birth to Remus fifteen years ago, she knew what it was like to be pregnant. He would tell Remus after the letter was sent, he wouldn't go behind his boyfriend's back, that would be wrong and unfair.

He sat himself up slowly wincing at the small sting in his back, reaching for his bedside drawer he pulled out some parchment, an envelope and his writing equipment. He sat thoughtfully for a few moments before he began to write.

_Dear Mrs Lupin; _

_It's Sirius, I just want to write and say I'm worried about how nervous Remus is about giving birth, he's getting himself really stressed out and he's worrying about pretty much everything, the pain, the baby coming out, how he's going to go into labour, when and where. He's started cleaning everything and checking all the baby things every day, it's not too bad at the moment but I have a feeling he's going to get worse. Is this normal? Should I be worried about him? I was hoping you could maybe have a talk with him if you weren't planning to already when we come to stay at your home the week after next, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't so concerned, I can see it in his eyes he's terrified but he tries to suppress it. _

_Sirius x_

He sealed the envelope and headed over to the end of James' bed where a small pile of letters were sitting, James was the one to usually go and post things especially now seeing as Remus wouldn't be capable of those steep slippery stairs to the Owlery any more, they would all put their post in a pile and he would take it or Peter would help and get it all sent off. He buried the letter under a few addressed to James' parents, Peter's and a robes shop, there was also one to a joke shop but Sirius could care less right now, he was too worried for Remus to be interested in jokes and shit.

He got back into bed carefully and snuggled up into Remus' the boy was still sleeping peacefully curled up into a little ball around his bump, Sirius just had to smile.

An hour or so later and Sirius was woken by a tender pair of lips on his. "Mm?"

"Mm yes" Remus' voice was light and subtle.

"Moony?" Sirius' lips curled into a smile.

"Right here, Sirius" Remus chuckled softly slipping one of his knees between his boyfriend's thighs.

"You're a bit lively this morning, babe" Sirius grinned as Remus set to work on his neck.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm waking up next to you after all"

"Mm you should take a good look at yourself, every time I see you I got rip your fucking clothes off and have you on the table, wall, floor or bed, I don't care if anyone is watching" Sirius breathed.

"Yummy, I'll hold you to that one" Remus chuckled slowly pulling back to admired his work, a nice love bite was nestled on the side of Sirius' pale neck, the perfect contrast, tainted skin. "Nice"

"Indeed it is" Sirius said. "So listen, I kind of need to talk to you about something..."

"Oh?" Remus leaned back a little bit looking slightly worried.

"It's nothing to worry about but I don't want to go behind your back"

"Sirius please just tell me what it is..."

"I've written home to your mum about my concerns for your nervousness about the birth" Sirius said quickly.

Remus blinked, threw his head back and laughed. "Really? Is that it?!" he managed through fits of laughter. "You had me scared for a minute then!"

Sirius blushed a little but even he had to admit it was rather funny. "Yes actually that is it" he smiled. "I thought you might be pissed or something"

"I wouldn't get pissed with you about something so trivial" Remus smiled gently stroking the side of Sirius' face. "But I do want to know what you said about me in the letter"

"Well... I just said I'm worried about how nervous and stressed you're getting, you're cleaning a lot, I can see how worried you are about the pain, the baby and the birth in your eyes I asked her to talk to you and I just told her I'm worried, nothing bad I promise" Sirius smiled gently.

Remus looked down and nodded slowly. "Okay, thanks" he smiled. "It's fine"

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I didn't want to go behind your back because it might piss you off another time"

"Sirius stop worrying" Remus chuckled. "It's fine, I understand you're worried about me but don't be, you said yourself I'll be okay" Remus smiled.

"Good" said Sirius. "Now let's get up and start our day"

They washed, dressed and headed down to breakfast with Peter as James went off to post the letters. They sat down and watching Peter sink his teeth into a piece of kipper.

"I feel much better today" Remus commented as he sipped at his juice. "I'm actually feeling pretty optimistic about the day"

"That's good" Sirius smiled pecking his cheek.

"Yeah no complaining today" Peter muttered.

"Peter" Sirius warned.

"What? He moans about his back, his feet, the baby's feet, other people, the stairs, the school work, how do you put up with it?" Peter whined defensively.

"He's my boyfriend, I love him and he's heavily pregnant with my baby, he has a right to a little bit of complaining" Sirius argued.

"Sorry if I'm being annoying..." Remus butted in.

"You aren't being annoying at all" Sirius said quickly. "Peter's just being a dick"

"Hey-"

"What are you guys fighting about?" James asked swooping down into a seat next to Peter.

"Nothing" Remus said with a smile. "Just banter"

Sirius looked to Remus, he already knew the boy was trying to evade a situation and decided that it would be for the best to go along with it. "Yeah, it was nothing" he smiled shooting a brief glare at Peter whose eyes dropped to his food. He'd lost.

After breakfast they went to potions, standing outside the classroom, Sirius leaned over Remus' back burying his face in his neck inhaling his scent deeply. "Mm"

Remus laughed. "What?" as Sirius' hands came to rest on his bump, he placed his own over the top.

"I'm smelling you" Sirius breathed turning Remus around swiftly to face him and continue to smell him.

"Do I smell bad?" Remus asked starting to become aware that people, the Slytherin's in particular, were staring at them.

"No you smell so masculine today, so natural and it's really sexy" Sirius growled. "I believe it's your testosterone you just smell of boy"

"That's because I am a boy" Remus grinned feeling Sirius' lips on the pulse point of his neck.

"Get a room!" Avery's voice rang out.

Sirius stuck his middle finger up at him without pulling his face out of Remus' neck. "I'm getting horny about this"

"You get horny about everything" Remus laughed.

"And you love it" Sirius smirked.

By the time Defence arrived, Remus was edgy once again. His friends thankfully had talked with him about it again a few days ago and they could full well understand why he was getting upset over it which was a relief.

They sat down and pulled out their things as the teacher droned on about Werewolf characteristics and not very many people were really paying attention.

Deciding it was time to do something fun, Sirius tore a leaf of paper from his notebook and began to scribble something on it before pushing it across to Remus sitting next to him. He watched through the corner of his eye as Remus' face turned a little pink.

'_Imagine being in an empty classroom right now, the door unlocked but closed as I slowly strip you and push you down onto a table' _

Remus' head turned sharply his mouth hanging open with surprise. Sirius did his best not to smirk or look at Remus he just kept his eyes focused on the back of James' head.

Seconds later the paper reappeared with Remus' fancy scrawl '_And what would you do to me on this table?' _

Sirius' lips curled into a smirk, excitement raced through him as he quickly scribbled something and pushed it back to his boyfriend eagerly awaiting a reply. Who knew a boring lesson that pissed Remus off (even if it was his best) he had found a way to distract the Werewolf's attention from the topic of well... his own species.

'_I'd press you down and kiss every square inch of your hot naked body, I'd run my tongue through every crevice and tongue every fucking hole...'_

Remus' face shot up in flames, the blush was crawling beneath his shirt and Sirius knew it was spreading across his chest, those lovely nipples would be standing to attention any second now, the mere thought was enough to make Sirius grow a bit hard. He watched closely as Remus wrote back and passed the note over.

'_Would you tongue my arse? Tell me what you'd do to it, would you make me do stuff to you?' _

Sirius' excitement was growing. _'__Mm I'd tongue it, finger it and fuck it Moony-baby, I'd make you turn around on your hands and knees and thrust my cock down your throat' _he wrote back shoving it back to Remus.

'_Sirius let's be serious now, you, me, sex at lunch?'_

Sirius almost came right then and there, his mouth hung open with surprise. He was just about to write back when-

"Sirius Black!"

His head shot up as the teacher caught his attention.

"Huh?" he blinked dumbly.

"Have you been listening to a word I have said or have you just been too busy drawing silly pictures?" the teacher asked sharply.

"Why Professor, how could you accuse me of such things I always thoroughly enjoy your lessons" Sirius said loudly putting on a bit of a show.

"Very well, just don't let me catch you at it again" he said turning his attention on the black board writing a list of things down on it.

A snicker escaped Remus' mouth.

Sirius turned to smirk at him, taking the opportunity he leaned over and whispered. "Moony-baby, you know I'm up for anything with you"

"Good, because I'm horny as hell" Remus whispered back sending a shiver down Sirius' spine.

By the time the lesson was over, both boys were ready to explode, they ate quickly, washed and were up in the dormitory tearing each other's clothes off faster than you could say Hogwarts.

"I need you so much" Sirius moaned pressing Remus down into the bed covers his hands roaming up his lover's thighs. "Spread your legs" he breathed.

Remus didn't hesitate to spread his legs as widely as possible moaning desperately, he reached down parting his cheeks exposing his already coated entrance. "Just do me before I explode" the whimpered.

Sirius took a moment to lean back and gaze down into Remus' handsome face, he looked stunning, he was flushed all the way down to his chest from the very tips of his ears, his eyes were darker and clouded with lust and need as he writhed and moaned those swollen red lips begging to be kissed as his body begged to be entered so deeply.

And that's just what Sirius did.

Remus cried out with delight as Sirius pushed into his anus burying himself balls deep with a single thrust, he didn't waste a precious moment as he started to thrust gently but deeply into his boyfriend, it was intense and it was amazing.

"Fuck, Moony, you're so perfect, so tight" Sirius whispered.

"Please... please fuck me more" Remus panted clutching desperately at Sirius' shoulders. "I'm so goddamn horny"

Sirius moaned thrusting into Remus' body setting a wonderful, intense but extremely pleasurable rhythm. Both boys gasped and moaned, clutching and grasping at anything they could reach, Sirius' lips fell on Remus', his neck and his nipples until he was shaking with pleasure.

His thrusts became faster, deeper and stronger until he was pounding into Remus with an almost violent urgency, Remus could do nothing but brace himself and take the damn pounding.

All too soon that familiar rush and building pressure rose inside Remus' body. Sirius' lips were parted and he had gone cross eyed as he continued to thrust inside Remus' tight anus.

"My love I'm going to cum inside you" Sirius moaned gazing down into Remus' beautiful eyes.

"Please... feels so good" Remus moaned as Sirius pounded furiously into his prostate.

Sirius' orgasm hit him with full force and a full on surprise, he came with a scream of Remus' name exploding deep inside of him.

Remus shrieked Sirius' came and came seconds later feeling his lover's semen stretch his arsehole to the limit.

Moments later and Sirius withdrew his softening penis slowly and flopped down beside Remus gasping for breath. They cuddled up closely together.

Remus and Sirius lay for a while in each other's arms snuggled up together coming down from their almost violent orgasmic highs.

"Oh my beautiful Remus" Sirius whispered gazing into Remus' beautiful blue eyes. "You are amazing in bed everything about you brings me pleasure"

"Sirius I can hardly speak from pleasure" Remus breathed. "Sex is amazing, sex is just so good" he moaned softly.

"Hot" Sirius breathed pulling Remus in for a swift but passionate kiss. "You are so fucking naughty, you had me on the edge of bursting all lesson and lunch"

"Ever heard the expression that good things happen to boys who wait?" Remus winked playfully.

"Ooft" Sirius moaned. "So sexy, I think I'll be doing a bit more of this waiting then if I'm going to get more hot sex like that"

"You'll get more than that if you're an exceptionally good boy, Siri" Remus said huskily just in that way that hit Sirius' special spot. He watched the boy convulse with pleasure.

The rest of the day passed in bliss and relaxation apart from the odd looks the Slytherin's shot them. After dinner they were about to go back to the dormitory when they were called back.

"Hey Reg" Sirius smiled as his brother stopped in front of him hand in hand with Evan. Although he wasn't used to his brother always being with that creep he was getting used to it slowly and he had to admit that Evan wasn't really all that bad at least he did treat Regulus with some respect.

"You two fancy hanging out at some time this weekend?" Regulus offered sweetly.

The two boys glanced to one another and smiled. "Sure" said Remus. "Sounds like fun"

"All four of us?" Sirius spared a look at Evan who didn't seem even remotely intimidated.

"Yes..." Regulus frowned. "You've got to get used to this, Sirius, you already said you were sorry and you weren't going to start kicking off about every little thing like you have been doing for months now"

"I know but... but..."

"But you're just looking for something to fight about" said Evan.

Sirius stared at him.

"Don't start" Regulus warned quickly sensing his brother might say something.

"I wasn't going to start actually, I heard you told on Snape to McGonagall" Sirius said straightening himself up square.

Regulus and Remus exchanged confused looks.

"Actually yes I did, I told her it was Snape who cursed you when your back was turned" Evan said calmly. "I thought that would be the civil thing to do"

"Didn't your friends...?" Remus asked a hesitant expression on his face.

"Oh yeah they were pissed but they understand... kind of... part of the reason I was doing it was for Regulus and they get that it's just because Snape was proud of what he did and it was a very Slytherin thing to do, he needs to do stuff to impress people more because we know he isn't on quite the same level as everybody else"

Regulus swallowed and looked down.

"What?" Remus blinked, confused.

"Because he's a damn half-blood" Sirius finished.

Evan stepped back a little and blinked, now it was his turn to look confused. "Huh?"

Sirius frowned in confusion and looked to Remus for help, to add to his surprise Remus didn't seem remotely phased by Rosier's reaction to this news. "You don't know?" he asked turning back to the boy.

Evan blinked his green eyes dropping to a confused Regulus. "Is he?"

Regulus shrugged and turned his attention back on Sirius.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Sirius asked confusedly. How could they not know? People in Snape's own house didn't even know his blood status, the little Death-Eater-to be was half and he was obviously trying extremely hard to hang onto his magical blood status and make himself part of their little group. Being half was very rare for a death eater but not impossible.

"No" Evan's voice was soft and quiet. "Not a clue"

"We know his mum is a pureblood so we assumed he would be too" Regulus explained quickly. "We never actually asked much about his dad, I think his dad might be dead you know?"

"Really?!" Remus' eyebrows shot into his hairline, there was so much more to Severus than he had expected.

"Yeah he died last year I think it was" said Evan. "Reckon he said something about a drinking problem, severe alcohol poisoning, left hospital and fell in the road where Muggle cars and shit drive or whatever" he said his eyes rising to the ceiling thoughtfully. "Kind of sad really but I always did feel bad for him"

"We had no idea he didn't have a dad" said Remus, now maybe there was some extra reason as to why Severus was always extremely nasty to people and come to think of it whenever people mention parents in a fight he did become nastier or colder. He couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him.

"It's no excuse for his shitty attitude" said Sirius. "But he has had that since first year"

"He's alright really, he's a bit of a loner and he's a bit dangerous in the curse department" said Evan.

"Yeah he does know dark magic"

"More than the seventh years did when he was in first" Sirius finished quickly. "We know, we've been on the receiving end of some of his nasty hexes but he can't use dark magic in school without being thrown out"

"Maybe it's time someone had a little talk with him" Evan yawned lazily draping his arm around Regulus' waist.

"Yeah..."

"Anyway we're off upstairs now, Remus has some birthing exercises to do he's thirty one week's gone now so in a few days he will be eight months pregnant!" Sirius said his silver eyes twinkling merrily.

"Really?" Regulus' face spread into a grin. "Wow not long left then!"

"Ha! Don't remind me" Remus cringed a little. "Not looking forward to all that pain and pushing"

"Where are you giving birth from?" Evan asked curiously. "I heard shit about balls and potions"

Remus quickly explained what happened and just how he got pregnant. "Just to clear things up" he added with a smile.

"Wow shit sounds rough" Evan quirked an eyebrow.

"We had no idea at the time" said Sirius.

"I could hear you two at it like bunnies those two nights" Regulus sighed shaking his head. "You're lucky I chose not to tell mum she would have killed the pair of you with one curse"

Sirius laughed. "That old bitch isn't my problem anymore, besides, I'd never let Remus get hurt" he smiled down to his lover kissing his fluffy bright blonde temple. "Anyway we'd better be off, he needs his rest otherwise he might drop early and that wouldn't be good" he said quickly.

"Okay, meet us in the library tomorrow afternoon about one?" Regulus asked quickly.

"Definitely, we will see you there" Remus smiled.

They parted ways and headed back to their separate common rooms, both reeling from their revelations about Severus. If one thing was for sure, this wouldn't be the end of it...

The next day, Remus and Sirius spent the morning after breakfast sitting in the common room finishing off their Defence essay's and playing a few games of chess. After lunch they loitered around for a little while before they headed up to the library and sat down in the far back corner.

"You think they'll show?" Sirius yawned.

"Of course they'll show" said Remus with a sigh. "Her feet are in my ribs and it's so uncomfortable right now"

"Aww babe" Sirius pouted massaging his hand on Remus' bump as Regulus and Evan appeared through the bookshelves.

"Hi"

They looked up.

"Hello" Remus greeted nicely gesturing to the chairs in front of them. The other two sat down pulling some homework from their bags to get to work on.

"You know we're going home the week after next, right?" said Remus warily.

"Yes" Regulus smiled. "Are you getting checked over before you go?"

"Yeah not looking forward to that train journey back, wish we were old enough to apparate" Remus sighed. "But that's another two years away at least!" he added with a chuckle.

"So you're fifteen?" Evan asked pointing between them with the tip of his long Eagle feather quill.

"Yeah" Sirius said stiffly. "You're the same age as us, you should know that"

"I'm fourteen until July" said Evan. "So I guess I'm one of the younger ones in the year"

"Aww" Regulus chuckled kissing him on the cheek. "Just means you're closer to my age, closer than my brother is in fact"

"But Reg we're still only a year apart" Sirius pointed out.

The rest of the day passed smoothly and things were going well, the library didn't prove hazardous and Sirius and Evan even manage to make progress and become more comfortable around one another even if Sirius didn't like the reaction about Snape's blood status last night, not because it was Snape he didn't give two shakes about him, he only cared for Remus being much the same.

On Sunday they spent another day in bed sleeping pretty much all day and by the end of it Remus was feeling very refreshed.

"Food and sleep are just another two things I love" he grinned as Sirius sat massaging his feet again through his overly fluffy socks.

"What about massages, chocolate and being knocked up?" Sirius added with a playful smirk hitting an especially nice place on Remus' foot earning a beautiful groan.

"Definitely" Remus breathed. "Especially my big swollen ankles"

"Even if they have been a bit better recently" Sirius commented.

"Must be your lovely handiwork then" Remus winked. "You've always been good with your hands"

"Maybe you'll have to massage my achy bits sometime because I know for a fact you're pretty damn good yourself" Sirius breathed releasing Remus' foot and crawling up the bed to press Remus back into the covers and kiss him passionately on the lips.

The bathroom door opened and James appeared, his eyes fell on them and he shook his head rolling his hazel eyes. "At it again"

"Shush" said Sirius. "Don't hate because you're jealous"

"I'm not gay"

"You sure? Lily's a bit of a butch one in my opinion..." Sirius mumbled.

"Do you still hate her?" James sighed flopping down on his own bed gazing up at the canopy above his head.

"Uhh, yes" Sirius laughed seriously. "After what she said about Remus I'll be surprised if I ever forgive her"

"You don't need to forgive, just remain civil" Remus commented without breaking the kiss.

"Whatever you say, Moons" Sirius grinned against his tender rosy lips.

James shook his head and yanked his bed curtains closed, he didn't need to see when they started to strip.

The next morning Remus woke early, not because there was anything wrong but because it was the morning of his eight month scan. Yes, Remus John Lupin was now eight months pregnant. Thirty two weeks!

Remus rolled over his face spreading into an excitable grin, one more month and the baby would be here. After everything that had happened so far, these past eight months had been madness, an emotional roller coaster of pretty much everything that could possibly happen to someone. One more month, just one more and their little girl would be in their arms. Remus couldn't help but smile.

He turned and gazed into Sirius' happily sleeping face, he was so handsome and Remus adored everything about him. Even if he was flawed in more ways than one, Remus adored him he loved him to death. He knew Sirius was the one.

Sirius' stirring snapped him out of his little dream land and he smiled warmly as Sirius' eyes cracked open and he blinked them into focus.

"Two words" Remus said excitedly watching Sirius gaze up at him a smile appearing on his face.

"Huh?"

"Eight. Months" Remus' smile turned into an enormous beaming grin.

Sirius' eyes widened and he sat up quickly beaming down into Remus' face. "Eight months... baby scan this morning!" he practically squealed sounding too much like an excitable teenage girl.

Remus laughed and Sirius swooped down kissing him on the lips. "What are we doing laying in bed all day? Let's get up and ready to go" he said excitedly snatching his pretty wand from the bedside table and pointing it to Remus' goblet. "Aguamenti"

Water appeared.

Remus sat up and drank it quickly knowing he needed it to make sure he had a full bladder for the scan to go well.

They dressed quickly and by the time they were ready to go, James and Peter were barely out of bed.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" James yawned pulling on his trousers.

"Eight month scan!" Sirius beamed squeezing Remus' hand with delight.

"Wow really?" James' eyes widened and he seemed to wake up a little more.

"Yup" Remus grinned. "We'd better get going though to make sure we're on time"

"Okay well good luck, hope everything goes well and I'll see you later" James smiled.

"Thanks!" they called already halfway out of the door.

The journey to the hospital wing was exciting and nerve wracking. Neither one of the boys could contain their excitement, everything was drawing so much closer, the excitement was building, there was still a chance something could be wrong this time but they had come this far without incident, what was one more month?

"This also means we're heading home next week" Sirius pointed out. "To meet your parents, gods I am so nervous" he breathed. "I just hope they like me"

"Well they have no reason not to" Remus pointed out.

"You're forgetting I somehow managed to defile and knock up their innocent, virgin, fourteen year old SON" Sirius smirked.

"Yeah but that son is incredibly happy, growing a beautiful baby girl, doing well and we're dating" said Remus. "You did after all send them a letter of your own accord telling my mum you're worried about me and these practice contractions"

"Still happening?"

"Yup"

They stopped outside the hospital wing glancing to one another beaming and shaking with pure excitement.

"You ready?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, more than ready, let's see our little girl" Remus breathed flexing and un-flexing his spare right hand.

"After you" Sirius grinned pushing open the door. They headed inside shutting it behind them sweeping their way playfully into the room kissing one another excitedly.

"Good morning boys, I see you're happy" Madame Pomfrey graced. "Looking forward to the scan? You've finally hit the eight month mark" she sounded almost as excited as they did although it was fairly obvious she was trying to suppress it.

"We're very excited" Remus grinned. "We just want to see our baby, she's kicking me in the ribs right now but I'm so overly happy I don't care!"

Madame Pomfrey chuckled and beckoned them over behind the white curtain. By now they were experts on what to do, slipping behind it Remus (with the much needed help of Sirius) hopped up onto the bed very ungracefully, he lay back against the fluffed, propped pillows and allowed Sirius to expose his bump.

Madame Pomfrey snapped on her fresh, clean latex gloves and turned to smile at his tummy. "My goodness you're getting big now"

"I'm enormous" Remus smiled proudly running a hand over his tummy, admiring his very large bump proudly.

"It's a lovely bump" Sirius smiled warmly gazing very fondly at it.

"I'm surprised you don't have stretch marks, well there are some faint lines, some women get them and some don't but I suspect you've been using something seeing as you're male and your hips have also had to widen and arch enough to support her baby growth" said the nurse. "You're nice and young so you'll snap back into shape easily when she's born, your hips may straighten a little but they aren't overly large now, they may not go down much even when your weight does" she warned.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I birth a happy, healthy baby then I don't care about what I look like" Remus was beginning to feel emotional.

Madame Pomfrey squeezed a large amount of clean gel onto his tummy from one of those familiar tubes and smeared it around with her fingers before capping it and placing it in the front of her clean apron. She pulled out her wand, tapped the ultra sound machine three times as Sirius grasped Remus' hand lovingly still gazing at his baby bump as the nurse pulled the scanner from the side of the machine and held it above Remus' skin.

"Are you ready?"

Remus and Sirius looked to one another and swallowed nervously yet excitedly.

"We're ready" said Sirius.

Madame Pomfrey smiled and rested the scanner on Remus' enormous baby bump twirling it around until the baby came into focus on the screen again. And there on the screen was their little baby.

Remus and Sirius gasped looking at their much larger, much more new born baby-looking daughter.

"There she is, all tucked up inside of you" Madame Pomfrey smiled.

Tears were already in Remus' eyes and he was just allowing them to fall silently down his face, he glanced up to see Sirius' expression mirroring his own. "Love you" Remus whispered up to him.

"I love you too" Sirius smiled down at him before turning his head back to the baby on the screen. "And I love her too"

"So do I, Love you baby" Remus smiled down at his bump giving it a prod and watching quickly as she booted him in the side on the screen.

"Baby is perfectly healthy in there, quite nicely active, healthy and obviously very alert with is an excellent sign of how well she is progressing and how well you are taking care of her in there" she smiled reassuringly.

"Remus has been extremely good, he started having his practice contractions last week" said Sirius.

"Oh really? How did you find them?" she asked turning the scanner so they could see her cute little feet.

"Painless but at first they were terrifying, they started happening more at first and I still get them but usually later in the day starting from early morning the odd couple to night but more so from late morning and afternoon time" said Remus. "If that makes any sense"

"Yes it does" said Pomfrey. "You will have them more especially this month and through to next, you remember that I said if they get very bad, become painful, any leaks or blood or you just have that feeling you should come to me immediately as it will mean you have gone into labour"

"Okay I'll be sure to keep a close eye on it but there's been nothing so far" Remus nodded. "Should I be worried about anything else?"

"If you aren't having any symptoms I listed with or without the Braxton Hicks contractions, I wouldn't worry about it" she replied.

"Okay, no everything has been fine" Remus said nervously.

"You could in effect go into labour within the next couple of weeks but you are more likely to carry to full term which is usually 36-40 weeks depending" said Pomfrey.

"Not long then" Remus breathed still gazing at the screen where he could see his baby. "What is going to happen to my transformations after I give birth?" he asked curiously.

"I would say you'll revert back to the way you were before" she replied. "Maybe be a bit quiet whilst your hormone levels are still high after birth for maybe a couple of short weeks but they will soon drop especially if you choose not to breast feed"

"Breast feed?" Remus jumped and the baby booted him hard once again. "Sorry baby"

"You are capable of breast feeding, it's better for the baby in some ways, it's cheaper and perhaps a little easier but there are downsides too it is entirely your choice whether to or not" said the nurse with a soft smile. "And before you ask, if you choose to bottle feed it does not make you a bad parent"

Remus breathed a sigh of relief and gazed up at Sirius, he would really have to think about this one.

"It is possible you may suffer with a few problems like in your first trimester, your morning sickness should have come back by now if it was going to..." she looked warily to Remus who shook his head. "Then I doubt it will come back if you're fine but have some potion and take it if you begin to feel nauseated at any time to stop it before it starts" she said. "You'll be needing to urinate more, more aches and pains, tiredness will increase and your emotions may play up again"

"They haven't stopped playing up" Remus chuckled. "They aren't too bad I'm not like a different person or anything I just get a bit sniffly about things at times I just feel what I felt before but a lot more like if something upsets me"

"That's perfectly normal" Pomfrey smiled. "Don't be alarmed of any of those symptoms if they do come back and come and see me if anything worries you, don't hesitate"

"I won't" said Remus.

"I'm going to warn you that you will need a pregnancy belt or some support in and not just jogging bottoms because a hormone called Relaxin will enter your body, soften the pubic bone and ligaments so you won't naturally be supported as much as you used to and you'll find it causes discomfort and some pains" said the nurse. "Just stitch or have someone else magic a pad of elastic or something like a sling into the front of your trousers and it will help you a lot"

"I'll do it" said Sirius hoping to be very helpful.

"You're obviously using skin creams, what about a pregnancy pillow?"

"Got a full body one I use every night" Remus grinned excitedly. "It's amazing I don't know what I would do without it" he sighed happily.

"On the plus side your baby measures eighteen inches long, she is also five pounds in weight, her lungs will be almost fully developed and should be done completely by week 37 if not sooner" said the nurse.

"Amazing" Sirius breathed.

They took one final look before Madame Pomfrey removed the scanner and pressed to print some photo's, Sirius helped to sit Remus up and help him clean his gel up and sort his clothing out before they got up.

Pomfrey handed them their photos with a warm smile.

"Are you still going to check me over next week before we head off home?" Remus asked quickly a look of worry crossing his face.

"Of course I will but I'm sure everything will be fine, any problems pop back and see me, you have your books for help as well"

"And I've been doing exercises to help" Remus added with a grin.

"Are they helping?"

"Yes"

"Very well" she smiled again. "Is there anything else I can help you with or are you concerned about anything?" she asked looking from one to the other.

They exchanged smiles but shook their heads.

"Very well then" she took the printed photos, this time four each of different positions of the baby and two standard ones, even a foot picture each!. "Here you go then, enjoy and I will see you next week for your check up the night before you leave"

"Thank you very much!" Remus breathed gazing down at the moving scan photo.

"We really appreciate it" Sirius added smiling and slipping them into his pocket like Remus was doing.

"It's my pleasure, boys"

She watched as they left the hospital wing even happier than when they came in, cuddling and kissing one another.

When they got outside Sirius dipped and kissed Remus so passionately on the lips it literally took his breath away.

"I love you so much, Remus" he breathed gazing deeply into his lover's sapphire blue eyes, like precious gem stones.

"I love you too, I'm so happy baby is healthy and well, everything is going great for us, Sirius, finally things are going our way, well the baby has always been great but right now I am so relaxed and happy"

"Yup and we've just got to sit back now and wait, home next week that will be fun and hopefully you'll give birth at an excellent time" Sirius flashing him those pearly white teeth.

Remus felt so happy at that moment he leaned in, draped his arms lovingly around Sirius' neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Today really was an excellent day and they couldn't wait to see the amazing times that would shortly be to come following this...


	18. Chapter 18

After a very filling and excitable breakfast that morning, the two boys headed off to potions and much to their surprise, things immediately started to kick off...

"Oi Lupin, you about ready to burst yet?" Mulciber taunted nastily glaring at him from only a few feet away, he was in amongst his group of friends and seeing a fight about to break out, Remus shuffled closer to cuddle Sirius properly which would keep him at bay for now.

"He looks like he's got a massive arse and it's on backwards" Avery laughed pointing at Remus' rather enormous bump. Remus flushed and scowled at him.

"Grow up, dicks" Sirius said back.

James and Peter moved in closer to help protect Remus in case they decided to do something. The Slytherin's seemed to notice this gesture.

"Aw is ickle Loony Lupin scared of the mean old Slytherin's? Does he need protection from his bum chums in case they do something to him? Aw poor little half-blood" Mulciber pouted nastily.

"Come on let's just leave them alone now..." Evan said pushing into Mulciber a bit sideways trying to deflect his attention.

It didn't work.

"He's a bit disgusting isn't he?" one of the girl's commented wrinkling her nose with disgust as she looked him up and down. "People are always talking about him and what a mess he is, I'm surprised he's got any friends left"

"You shut up right now, little girl" Sirius spat nastily.

"Yeah all you lot back the fuck off, he's not done anything to you" James piped up straightening himself up aggressively as he glared them down. James was another one who wouldn't pass up the opportunity to fight with them, any excuse would do really.

"Fuck off, Potter nobody asked your opinion" Snape said coolly glaring through such cold black eyes.

Peter laughed shaking his head with dismay.

"And here we have the biggest coward of them all-" Sirius taunted.

"Do not ever call me a coward!" Snape spat nastily.

"You're a coward Snape, only a pathetic little coward would curse somebody when their back in turned just because they lost a silly school duel, that's low you piece of scum, really low..."

A quiver of anger shook through Severus' body, Sirius smirked, he knew he was getting to him now. Sirius could see Evan giving Severus some very odd sideways glances and briefly thought of what they had told one another the other night, had he not told the other's that Snape was only half?

"You be careful who you're messing with, Black" Mulciber said his eyes flashing dangerously. "Fucking queers are all the same"

Evan shot him a filthy look. "Watch it"

"Sorry, Rosier" Mulciber said gruffly his eyes fixated on Sirius.

It carried on, Remus and Sirius did their best to ignore them as James and Peter went off to the toilet.

"Can't believe it, a pure blood sleeping with a half, such a disgrace to his family name" Mulciber tutted loudly shaking his head.

"Yeah at least his brother has the right idea" said Avery.

"He's not actually done anything to you though and Remus is alright so can we just drop it?" Evan said quickly.

"You're only saying that because you want to get into his brother's boxers" Snape said coldly.

"That isn't true!" Evan argued.

"Black must have some kind of fetish or something, who willingly sleeps with something so embarrassing and impure? That thing has a baby inside of it somehow, what an absolute waste of rare blood and a complete embarrassment to the Wizarding world they are" Avery spat.

Enough was enough, Sirius whirled around his eyes blazing with rage, his teeth gritted and his hands balled into fists. "You fucking take that back or I'll be sure to fuck you up so badly you won't walk again!" he snarled.

The Slytherin's burst out laughing before things became serious. Mulciber, Avery and Snape came strolling towards him grins plastered all over their faces.

"Ooh like we care" Avery laughed. "It's you who is wasting your life with a filthy half blood, not us"

That was it, Sirius snapped and before Remus could do anything to stop him, Sirius threw himself at the Slytherin's throwing a vicious punch straight into Mulciber's face. The boy staggered back with surprise, his hand moving up to clutch at his bleeding nose with shock before it slowly dawned on him what was happening.

Pandemonium broke loose, the Slytherin's jumped on Sirius throwing kicks, punches and swear words in all over the place. It was like a game of pile on they were thrashing and lashing out all over the place, Sirius was struggling desperately but putting up a good fight.

"Sirius!" escaped Remus' throat. He tore his wand from his pocket pointing it at them warily, if he hexed them they might turn on him and hurt the baby, Sirius would rather get hurt than see that ever happen but Remus on the other hand couldn't stand by and watch them batter his boyfriend. Evan had flung himself into the middle of it shouting and swearing trying to break them all up.

Just then the door burst open and Professor Slughorn appeared, his eyes quickly shot from the watching crowd to Remus with his wand out and the Slytherin boy's battering Sirius even if he was putting up an excellent fight against them.

"Stop this right now!" the man bellowed. Slughorn wasn't the shouting type and just upon hearing it, they stopped to stare.

"Mister Snape, Avery and Mulciber go to my office right now!" he shouted glaring them down.

They hesitated before letting go of Sirius shooting him some filthy looks as they walked past. Remus lowered his wand and Sirius straightened up. He looked okay actually, just a red mark on his cheek that would probably heal and become a bruise by later on today and a bloody lip. Remus hurried forward with a comical waddle and threw his arms around him, Sirius hugged him back breathing heavily.

"What in the name of Merlin was all that about, boys?" Slughorn asked.

"They were taking the- I mean, they were making fun of Remus, taunting us, making vile comments and saying stuff about him being half so we started arguing and then we had a fight" Sirius explained quickly. "It is all their fault Professor..."

He looked to Lupin.

"It really is, Professor, they wouldn't quit" said Remus defensively.

Professor Slughorn sighed pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Right, okay, everybody go into the classroom and set straight to work on what we were doing last lesson, no arguments and no fighting I will go and deal with the boys" he said turning and heading off down the corridor for his office.

"Let's go get you cleaned up" Remus said quickly tugging on his hand towards the toilet. Sirius didn't hesitate to follow as Remus lead him into the boys loos. Over to the tap and Remus was carefully dabbing at Sirius' face with some damp tissue.

"I can't believe they had the nerve to do that after what happened before!" Sirius moaned.

"Neither can I but there's nothing we can do about I now but let them get into trouble over it, three on one isn't exactly fair" Remus replied.

"I know, the little cunts..." Sirius growled.

"Let's just let the teachers deal with it, no more fighting no matter what, good example for baby okay?" Remus smiled leaning back a little to admire his handiwork, Sirius looked almost as good as new.

"Alright, babes" Sirius smiled. "How do I look?"

"Fit" Remus smiled leaning in and kissing him on the lips. "At least everything went well with the baby this morning, that is always a plus"

"True, gods Remus I love her so much" Sirius breathed turning to wash his hands quickly.

"I know you do, and so do I" said Remus washing his hands thoroughly and straightening up his clothes. He was still being slightly obsessive about hygiene and being tidy. He leaned in to nuzzle the side of Sirius' neck a little before taking his hand and heading back to the classroom. Everybody was staring when they came back, even James and Peter were looking at them with the expressions of 'what the fuck just happened?'

Both boys sighed, this would be a long day.

They were all so relieved when lunch time arrived, after eating Sirius and Remus decided the weather was nice enough for a little walk in the grounds just to get Remus come exercise and help with his water retention issues.

"I can't believe we're going to your house next week" Sirius commented as they strolled through the cool but surprisingly sunny school grounds.

"I know everything feels like it's changing all the time and it excites me but it terrifies me, it's weird that everything and everyone will stay the same with school and stuff but we'll be the same next year just with a baby" Remus said thoughtfully gazing up at the clouds.

They walked along down the side of the lake gazing out at the way the weak sunshine cast pretty sparkles across the rippling surface.

"My beautiful Moony" Sirius breathed suddenly pulling Remus into his arms looking him straight in the eyes. "Thanks for looking after me earlier, and this past week or so" he smiled.

"My pleasure, you do so much for me so I needed to return the favour" Remus smiled. "Besides I love you so much, you deserve to be taken care of"

"Moony you really are too sweet" Sirius smiled nuzzling Remus' face affectionately. "I guess the upside was that Evan did not have a go and he did try to help stop the fight"

"So you're becoming friendly with him now then?" Remus smirked.

"I- no!" Sirius said quickly. "I just think he's growing on me a little more than before"

"Not planning to do a runner with him are you?" Remus teased.

"And leave my Moony? Never!" Sirius grinned pulling Remus in for a dipped kiss making him squeak with surprise like a little girl. When they let the boy back up he was red faced but he looked happy.

"You know something?"

"What?" Remus asked cuddling in closer.

"I'm ashamed of myself for the way I acted earlier, I have been trying my best not to do these things-"

"You have been making some improvement and I'm really hoping the baby will make you forget all about a bunch of stupid, pathetic attention seekers when she's here" Remus said quickly.

"She's going to be gorgeous, Remus, I know it" Sirius smiled excitedly. "I'd do anything for her and anything for you because I love you, you made her and you'll give birth to her, she really is ours" he breathed resting a hand on his boyfriend's bulging stomach.

"I know she is and pregnancy is long and tiring but I do actually really enjoy it I think I might miss it a bit when I give birth" Remus admitted.

"So cute" Sirius smiled. "I am just so angry with myself again, why do I just lose control like that when people start on you? It's like instinctive and I can't control it"

"Like a parent protecting their baby" Remus smiled.

Sirius took one look at Remus and did something that shocked the werewolf, he burst into tears...

When they headed back into the castle they were approached by Regulus, Evan, James and Peter. All of which looked as though they wanted to speak at once.

"We got them!" James grinned excitedly.

"Hexed the shit out of them about twenty minutes ago" Peter sniffed proudly. "They knew it was us and we made it clear to them that they aren't to go near you, especially Remus"

"Yeah they did say they weren't gonna touch a pregnancy person" James added.

"They have a bit more in them than to do something like that" Evan said quickly. "They are still my friends even if they can be massive bell-ends sometimes"

They all burst out laughing.

By the time dinner came around, Sirius' bruising had come out a nice purple mark on his handsome pale face, but he didn't care. He was back one edge, had sorted himself out and nobody would dare touch or mock him now, he was going to make sure of that by glaring down a group of sixth year Slytherin's that looked as though they were about to make some sort of comment.

"They won't dare say anything" Sirius breathed as they headed back up to the common room that evening.

As soon as Remus got in, the shoes were off, his clothes were in the wash, he had a quick tidy up before washing and getting into bed with a book. Sirius followed suit cuddling up to him.

A few days passed and Thursday arrived faster than anyone could have expected, Sirius' face was still bruised but it was fading, the Slytherin's on the other hand seemed to still be nursing their damaged egos.

It was another morning and another time for Sirius to make some extremely important decisions. He had plenty of options right now and plenty of choices, he wasn't limited but he knew what he wanted to do, it was something he had been thinking about for a while he just needed to make preparations first...

He'd already decided upon something, a few days ago actually, he slipped a hand into his pillow case pulling out a flat envelope and lay staring at it. This was it, he was excited but nervous, on edge but thrilled, worried yet oh so sure, there was absolutely nothing bad in his opinion about what he was doing.

He slipped out of bed and stuffed the envelope into the pile on James' trunk before making his way back into bed. He turned over and cuddled up into Remus' back kissing his neck softly through his lovely hair.

By the time they were sitting in the great hall for breakfast, Sirius was feeling a bit quiet.

"Is everything okay?" Remus asked with a slight crinkle of a frown.

"Oh yeah everything is good, babe" Sirius smiled leaning over and kissing him swiftly on the cheek. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you're a bit quiet today is all" Remus said worriedly.

"Stop fussing beautiful I'm fine" Sirius smiled warmly. He hadn't told Remus about what he sent away for this morning, and he wasn't going to yet.

For the rest of the day Remus felt worried about his lover's behaviour, Sirius had been acting strangely all day, he was still loving and such but there was something edgy about him like he was trying to hide something and this worried Remus, when Sirius kept things to himself usually it meant something bad was happening to him or something bad was about to happen...

The next day passed and Sirius was still acting strangely, on Friday evening they sat up in the dormitory, James and Peter had gone to rob Honeydukes shop once again leaving them both alone together, now Remus could corner Sirius and interrogate.

"Tell me what's wrong" he said the minute James and Peter shut the door.

"Nothing is wrong babe" Sirius smiled warmly. "I'm fine"

"That's what you said yesterday about a hundred times..."

"Because there's nothing wrong" Sirius chuckled. "I promise"

Remus looked at him very sceptically, somehow he didn't quite believe that.

"Remus you know I love you so much, right?"

"Yes"

"If there was anything wrong I always tell you, don't I?" Sirius smirked playfully brushing some of the stray blonde hairs from Remus' face.

"Well, yeah you do" Remus smiled.

"So stop the worrying, if there was something wrong I would say but everything is right" Sirius grinned. "You can trust me and you know that please don't start worrying yourself about anything I'm just waiting for something to arrive"

Remus tilted his head to one side in that cute puppy dog fashion. "Huh? What are you waiting for?" he blinked confusedly.

"You'll see when I arrives" Sirius chuckled leaning in for a kiss. "Would you like a cuddle?" he smiled warmly. Remus nodded eagerly and snuggled up into Sirius' warm chest under the duvet. "I love you so much babe I couldn't imagine being without you it would kill me" he breathed nuzzling the top of Remus' fluffy blonde head.

"I love you too, Sirius and you know it would give me a break down if you even tried to leave me, I fucking adore you" Remus whispered back gazing up into those beautiful silver eyes.

The evening was nice, very nice in fact and Sirius had pulled out Remus' pregnancy book to read it but Remus being knocked up had rested his head on Sirius' chest and fallen asleep like a small child and their parents. He chuckled softly and continued to read the facts about the eight month mark until he could no longer keep his eyes open.

On Saturday morning they were sitting at the breakfast table when the post arrived, hundreds of owls swooped in the room with a clatter of wings and claws on tables as they landed passing out letters and packages to their owners. Remus was vaguely surprised when Sirius' own owl flew down dropping a letter and a small parcel into his lap.

"Thanks" he smiled stroking the birds feathers and allowing it to help itself to a few pieces of toast crust as he opened the letter, scanned it quickly and shoved it deep into his pocket without a word.

Remus frowned a little and glanced over to James, there was an odd, confused expression on his face that the werewolf just couldn't pin point. Could James really know something more about this that Remus didn't?

Sirius didn't open his parcel which was even stranger, he just felt it through its wrappings and smiled to himself slipping it into the inside pocket of his hoodie.

"What have you been buying now?" Remus piped up quickly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh it's nothing really" Sirius said casually without making eye contact.

Remus' eyebrow rose quizzically and he knew Sirius was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Sirius caved.

With a sigh and he smile he turned to Remus scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Okay listen, it's actually umm... a present for you" he said meeting Remus' eye for the first time. "But I'm just waiting for the right moment to give it to you because it means a lot to me and it's really special, I want to surprise you with it" he added gently taking Remus' soft hands in his own.

James shifted strangely in his seat but didn't say anything.

Remus' lips curled into a smile. "Is this what you've been so secretive about?" he asked curiously.

Sirius nodded a little shyly which Remus found absolutely adorable he licked his lips and smiled again. "You're just going to have to wait and see babe"

"You didn't need to get me anything..." Remus smiled warmly, the little gift gesture that Sirius was obviously paying close attention to and worrying over touched his heart, he definitely had the sweetest boyfriend in the world even if Sirius would argue that is Remus' thing.

"I wanted to and you deserve it" Sirius smiled. "Never think anything bad of yourself, you mean so much to me"

Remus was taken aback at how... clingy Sirius was this morning but in no way was he complaining, this was a wonderful side of his boyfriend to see and the more time they spent together the more Sirius wanted to snuggle into Remus for kisses and cuddles, he was like it early on but now he couldn't get enough.

"I'm hooked on you" Sirius breathed leaning in for a kiss ignoring the fact people were starting to stare at them. "So you can choose what we do today, anything you like" he added with a smile.

"Well there isn't exactly much to do but how about we..." Remus was trying to think fast. "I know, I want you to choose because you're better at this than me and you can always think of fun stuff to do" he said with a grin.

Sirius laughed. "Don't think you'd want to go to the library a second week in a row, we could lay in bed all day but that gets kind of boring... chess and reading? What about Hogsmeade? Would probably be better if you stayed here to rest or maybe we could just hang about, we're getting quite limited because you're so heavily pregnant, can't exactly be letting off fireworks or anything because you can't run from Filch anymore" Sirius laughed.

"Not but we can, we're going to let off a few dung bombs down the Slytherin corridor just to piss them off a bit when they go back and forth today" James chuckled. "We'll throw in a few extra for you"

"Now that sounds like fun" said Sirius. "You remember the time we let off those rockets in the toilet?"

"How could we ever forget" Remus laughed shaking his head. The incident happened last summer a few weeks before they left for the holiday's but it seemed like a life time away now, even Remus had been in such good spirit about going home (and he wanted to impress Sirius) so he'd joined in and gotten into trouble with the rest of them, it was a great day but he missed being physically capable of doing things like that, not because he wanted to be a prankster or anything but because he just wanted to do things like he used to with his friends. "I miss it"

"You're up the duff, you can't really be running around setting off explosives in a toilet" James pointed out with a laugh.

"I know and I wouldn't dream of it, maybe we could just go and sit in the grounds for a bit, it's quite warm outside today even for Spring" Remus pointed out.

"Sounds quite nice actually, let's do that then" Sirius grinned.

So after breakfast James and Peter went outside with Sirius and Remus for a little while, they sat in the sunshine under a tree (as the shadow was casting the other way) just enjoying being outside and relaxing. Remus leaned against Sirius stroking his bump affectionately.

"My mum sent a letter back" Remus said.

"I know you showed me it" Sirius chuckled. "See I told you everything would be fine, she reassured you didn't she?"

"Sort of..."

"Look Moony stop worrying about the pain and the birth and the baby, you've got me, you will be in labour temporarily and I will be there with you to help and support you and once you give birth all the pain will go away you'll be left sleepy with a baby in your arms, it will all be worth it I promise" he smiled squeezing Remus' hand gently.

Remus couldn't control the smile from spreading across his handsome face and lighting up his eyes. "You can take care of me"

"If you want to you can squeeze my hands until they break, or shout at me or scream yourself hoarse" said Sirius. "There will be pain relief available and the more exercises you do the better, eh?"

"Those weird squat things and stretches?" Peter asked.

"Yeah they actually really help because my sides hurt and my back aches all the bloody time" Remus sighed. "Sometimes being pregnant is a nightmare"

"And sometimes it's like a dream" Sirius finished.

They remained outside for a while longer after James and Peter headed back in to cause mayhem and devastation down in the dungeons before they headed back into the castle and to the warm common room. They lounged by the fire and Remus even managed to doze off for a little while but Sirius didn't mind, he knew Remus needed it.

That evening after dinner they headed back to the dormitory, Sirius had swooped Remus (whom was thoroughly scrubbing the bed posts) into the bathroom where he had drawn a deep, warm bubble bath and lit plenty of soft romantic candles around the room.

Remus' heart fluttered in his chest at the thoughtful little gesture and allowed Sirius to slowly peel off his clothes kissing him all over his torso.

"Come on gorgeous let's get all wet and soapy" Sirius purred pressing his lips to the pulse point of Remus' slender neck. "You're so hot" he breathed.

"Ngh" Remus moaned softly. "Wet and soapy sounds like fun, can you give me a massage my back is killing me?" he pouted a little as Sirius drew back to look at him.

"Of course I can, now strip me baby" Sirius winked cheekily.

Remus didn't hesitate to lean forward and pull Sirius' t-shirt over his head revealing his pale, lightly toned and slender torso. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip his hands smoothing over that perfect skin, seeing Sirius like this sometimes sparked a small amount of jealousy in Remus seeing as he had such a large bump but recently he had come to terms with it and that Sirius seemed to like his baby bump. "You are fucking fit" he groaned. "So sexy I just want to touch you" Remus practically purred.

"Thank you, Moony" Sirius whispered as Remus' hands made their way lower slinking to the waist band of his jeans. Slowly he opened them and pulled the zipper down, he slid his hands into the waist band of Sirius' jeans and pushed them over his hips allowing them to fall around his lover's ankles in a little pool.

"Hot" Remus breathed as he reached for the waist band of Sirius' underwear, they was down in a flash exposing his soft member hanging nicely between his legs over his sensitive, plump balls. Remus couldn't resist reaching out to gently touch him.

Sirius smiled and stepped out of his bottom wear, nudging off his socks he kissed Remus before guiding him over to the water and carefully helping him into the bath. Remus sank in a groaned as the warm, soothing water caressed his poor aching back nicely.

"Feel good?" Sirius chuckled watching the happy, relieved expressions wash over Remus' face. The boy nodded eagerly cuddling up to Sirius when he was chest high in soapy bath water.

"I'm really fucking sleepy" Remus yawned. "This bath is relaxing me so much"

"It was supposed to, now just relax and let me massage you again and hopefully we'll have that late pregnancy back pain under control" Sirius smiled warmly.

Remus turned around very willingly, he wasn't going to turn down a perfectly good massage.

"I am really looking forward to meeting your parents and staying at your house, I want to make a good impression" said Sirius. "It will also be nice to be away from the castle for a bit and just have a break from everything so it can be just you and me together, in love and having fun"

"I know what you mean, I'm still worried about things but I the bottom line is I really just want to be alone with you, properly alone and not just for fucking" Remus chuckled. "For love" he groaned as Sirius' hands dug into a particularly sensitive spot of his back, the aches and pains slowly leaving his system. "My parents are going to love you and I mean they will love you" he added with a chuckle. "You're so handsome and sweet and charming and I know that isn't something most guys say to other guys but it's true"

"I like being complimented, Remus, it makes me feel good I'm human just the same as you are" Sirius said softly. "I'm sure you enjoy it when I call you kind, sweet, adorable, gorgeous and sexy" he chuckled watching the tips of Remus' ears turn pink.

"I do enjoy that" Remus smirked groaning as Sirius' finger tips massaged circles on his sides. "How about after this we get into bed and have a real cuddle, no distractions, just a cuddle?"

"Sounds good to me" Sirius grinned.

Remus groaned again as Sirius moved back up to massage his neck before finally removing his hands. He reached for the cup on the side of the bath, dipping it in the water he began to soak and wash Remus' hair for him, Remus just leaned back into his touch enjoying this as the moved properly onto the ledge, Remus pushed his feet up so his toes were sticking out through the bubbles on the water's surface and his legs were straight and stretching a little helping to take the pressure off. He sighed with happiness as Sirius reached under the water, slipped back his foreskin and began washing him underneath carefully. After that he sat kissing the back of Remus' neck as he boy turned around and began to return every favour for Sirius. It was great fun and by the time they decided to get out they were thoroughly relaxed and almost an hour had passed.

They dried up, Sirius helping Remus rather a lot, pulled on fresh clean pyjamas and headed back into the dormitory to climb in under their covers and snuggle down together.

"Cosy" Remus commented as they entwined their legs under the covers and cuddled closer the temperature rising quickly under there.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Your call" said Remus.

"Oh stop making me choose, you!" Sirius chuckled kissing the tip of Remus' nose. He reached for his wand and carefully dried their hair off. "How about another day of rest and relaxation, we had a bit of running about today and you have done plenty of your exercises, we should be spending these late weekends resting and making sure you catch up on any sleep and such you missed during the week because of school and the baby"

"Well it is nice to put my feet up sometimes, I know it doesn't seem like much effort but walking around school all the time especially up those stairs is really tiring and it does my back in even worse" said Remus.

"I know babe, tires my feet out let alone yours" Sirius smiled stroking Remus' face tenderly. "Have I ever told you you've got lovely eyes?"

Remus turned a little bit pink and fluttered his eyelashes a little smiling brightly. "Sometimes you may have mentioned it"

"Good because you should always remember even if I haven't said it for a few hours" Sirius smiled. "You ready to sleep?"

Remus nodded quickly snuggling further into Sirius' warm body. "I love you"

"I love you too" Sirius breathed.

It wasn't long before both boys were fast asleep in each other's arms.

The weekend passed as usual at a ridiculously fast pace and Monday arrived bringing around week thirty three of Remus' pregnancy. He was bigger, sleepier and all the more looking forward to going home at the weekend.

After breakfast they were heading to potions when Madame Pomfrey called them over as she was heading down the stairs.

"Oh good, I was hoping to see you both this morning, how are you feeling?" she smiled to Remus.

A few other students had turned to stare.

"I'm feeling really well even if I look like I'm about ready to burst any second" he chuckled resting a hand on his bump only emphasising it more.

"You won't burst I can assure you but you've still got some growing to do yet" said the nurse with a smile. "However I do want to tell you that on Friday night at nine o'clock I will be doing your check up and quick scan to be sure you are fit to travel on Saturday, is that alright for you?" she asked looking between the two boys.

"Definitely" smiled Sirius.

"Absolutely fine" said Remus.

"Very good, I'm sure everything will be okay, your parents and Sirius will take good care of you so there's nothing to worry about" she said. "I know you seem a bit stressed about it but your chances of going into labour now are not overly high, there is a higher chance you will still be pregnant when you arrive back at school than of giving birth at home or during travel times"

"Well that settles me a bit..." said Remus.

"That's all I really wanted to say, if there's anything bothering you, you can speak to me any time other than that I will see you on Friday evening" she nodded.

"See you" said Sirius. They watched as she turned and made her way back up the stairs before he grasped Remus' hand again and led him off down the dungeon corridor towards their lessons.

It was the last week of term and being the last week of term of course, nobody was up for hard work, nobody wanted difficult lessons and nobody wanted to be sitting doing essay's on last week's brewing sessions, history writing from two hundred years ago on past Ministers of magic and practising random spells selected from a list on the teacher's board. Although the lessons were more relaxed and fun, the teachers were still making them productive, still setting homework for the Easter break and still trying to terrifying people into studying for their end of year exams in just a few short months.

Quite literally it was the last day of March and unfortunately it was Remus' transformation night which he was not looking forward to but once it was over it was done and dusted for another month.

The whole school was filled with that excitable teenage buzz you get around the end of term, well it was more like half term but nevertheless, people were aching to have some free time and fun and just go the fuck home for a bit.

After dinner that same day, Remus wasn't feeling so good. He felt irritable, itching, sore and slightly bad tempered. He knew what was coming and he was well prepared even as he said goodbye to Sirius and telling him not to wait up all night before he met the nurse and headed off to the Whomping Willow.

"I will come to collect you in the morning, see you soon" she said as per usual as Reus disappeared down into the tight passage way.

"Goodbye" he called nervously as he hurried along the passage, ever since first year he'd always had a fear of being trapped in the tunnel and start to change, escape and cause mayhem in the grounds, hurt himself or just be stuck and his wolf form go nuts. It wasn't easy to hurry in his pregnant condition but he made it safely into the shack slamming the trap door down behind him, he headed into the main bedroom, closed the door over and stripped down into his tatty old underwear.

He shoved his clothes up onto a high shelf having to use a pole to push them up properly because he couldn't reach and didn't want to strain himself at the moment before sitting on the bed pulling his knees in close and shivering. It wasn't overly cold in here but he cast a heating charm anyway before hiding his wand safely under a loose floorboard beneath the bed and curling up waiting for it to begin.

No sooner as he had sat down, Remus felt that familiar awful prickle, the creak of his bones and that sudden flash of inhuman strength, the instincts were flooding in and he began shaking all over as he got up from the bed.

That's when the pain really hit...

Back in the Gryffindor tower...

It had been four hours, four hours into his transformation and Sirius was lying on the bed gazing up at the canopy. He always hated these long nights, they were so much longer than any other night because poor Remus was doing Merlin knows what in that cold shack, heavily pregnant and in the morning he would be tired, sore and very unhappy.

What if something went wrong? What if he attacked himself and hurt the baby? What if he managed to go into labour? Sirius squinted up at the canopy again through drawn curtains thinking back to where he vaguely read or heard that female werewolves whom have become pregnant have not ever given birth to a human baby in wolf form. That was some relief.

"There's no point just lying here worrying, Remus will be okay he always is" Sirius breathed turning over on his side to face Remus' pregnancy support, he gently rested a hand on it and sighed. He hated it when Remus wasn't here.

By the time morning broke, Remus lay breathing heavily and still twitching on the bed. Right after he had become human again he had collapsed feeling tired and still in quite a bit of pain. The first thought on his mind was getting back to Sirius...

Gryffindor Tower...

Sirius lay in bed fast asleep curled up with his hand still on Remus' side of the bed, it had taken him what felt like a lifetime to fall asleep last night as it did after every full moon. He didn't even hear as the dormitory door creaked open and then closed, footsteps padded over to the bed and a muttered spell was cast to clean Remus' hands up quickly before he dropped his clothes so he was stark naked and slid in under the warm bed covers.

Remus leaned in and smiled pressing a tender kiss to Sirius' lips, he was tired and he hurt but just seeing Sirius sparked a little happiness in him.

"Ngh?"

"It's only me" Remus whispered.

Sirius' eyes flew open and his face spread into a grin. "Moony! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked sitting himself upright to gaze down at a sleepy-looking Remus.

"I'm fine" the werewolf whispered. "I feel the same as usual, I'm tired and I hurt but I'm fine, no damage done I guess I must have been sleeping or something, I have no idea" he replied.

"Good I was really worried about you" Sirius breathed pulling him in for a kiss. "But never mind that, go to bed and we can talk and do massages later on when you wake up, if you don't want to go to lesson's that's fine, James and Peter can lie and say you've done your back in"

"It wouldn't be a total lie because my back feels like it's broken in several places right now" Remus chuckled.

Sirius tutted and shook his head rolling his eyes playfully. "I love you babe" he breathed as he settled down beside his boyfriend.

"I love you too" Remus whispered back.

By the time Remus woke it was gone lunch time.

"Morning, or shall I say, good afternoon" Sirius laughed as soon as he saw Remus' eyes open.

"Hmm? What time is it?"

"Almost two, you hungry?"

"Yeah, fuck I slept late" Remus yawned sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes, he felt as though he could go back to bed for a few hours but he could always nap later, he needed food and water right now.

Sirius handed him a plate of chocolate spread sandwiches, some fruit and a large goblet of pumpkin juice.

Remus ate and drank quickly before getting up pulling on his dressing gown and leaving to pee before coming back, dropping the gown again and climbing back into bed to snuggle himself down.

"Feeling better?"

Remus nodded slowly allowing Sirius to gently stroke his hair.

"Just a few more days and we'll be at your house and you can relax in your real own bed, doesn't that sound nice?" Sirius asked softly, he was definitely trying to cheer Remus up and it was working.

"Very" the Werewolf whispered. "Later on can I have a massage? I'm really uncomfortable but just can't be bothered to move, the support pillow is helping though"

"Pregnancy pain or transformation pain?"

"Umm a little pregnancy but mostly from my transformation" Remus yawned.

"Okay, you wanna go back to sleep?"

Remus nodded.

Sirius leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Remus' forehead. It was barely two minutes before Remus had dropped back off to sleep.

A few hours later and Remus work to a full dormitory, Sirius, James and Peter were all in, Sirius was sitting beside Remus' sleeping form talking quietly to James about double Transfiguration or something.

"Oh you're awake" he greeted. "Fancy going down to dinner? Ten minutes"

"Sure" Remus mumbled sitting up and drawing himself a glass of water. "I'm starving"

Two days had passed and Wednesday came around, the excitable buzz in the air was building rapidly. With only two days of school left and three until they were leaving for home on Saturday, people were beyond caring about their school work and some lessons were becoming difficult to control for the teachers.

Remus was still having pregnancy problems.

"My ankles are freaking huge" he sighed as they sat in Divination that afternoon. He lifted a leg up and shifted back his trouser leg to reveal just how swollen they were to Sirius.

"I thought the exercise was helping" Sirius frowned.

"It does for quite a few hours but it's only temporary" said Remus. "I wish there was a permanent fix for swollen ankles in pregnancy, and my side is sore"

"Moan, moan, moan" Peter commented.

"He's got a right to complain!" Sirius snapped. "He's eight months pregnant, he's tired and he's sore, give him a break!"

"I'm not meaning bad by it but he's always going on about something or another with pains or swelling or hungry or tired" Peter sighed rolling his eyes. "Come on Moony be fun again!"

"I'm still fun!" Remus argued. "I just can't get into trouble like this, scrubbing floors or running from Filch might put me in labour if not just make me hurt a lot more"

"Then put yourself in labour, squeeze out the baby and start having fun again" Peter said quickly.

Sirius reached over to the next table and thumped him on the arm. "He is fun!"

"Only because you're getting laid by him"

"Say that again and I'll knock you out" Sirius growled.

"Stop fighting!" James snapped.

"Make him stop picking on Remus then!"

"He's not picking on me he's right I don't do anything fun anymore and I always moan about something or another, I can take it" Remus chuckled. "Don't worry about me"

Sirius sighed and reached across the table taking Remus' hand, they were supposed to be doing some palm reading today so it didn't look too suspicious to the teacher if she walked past and saw them holding hands. "You aren't boring babe, you're lovely and you're having my baby" he smiled. "Just because you're not setting off dumb bombs, hexing people, sneaking around the castle or the grounds at night or causing mayhem like a Marauder doesn't mean you're boring, sad, moany or annoying" he added.

Remus' lips curled into a smile.

"Nobody can expect you to do any of those things anyway, you're knocked up and you need your rest, just look at you, you're glowing as well"

"Yeah with motherhood..." Peter smirked.

"Peter I am fucking warning you!" Sirius snarled.

"Sirius" Remus breathed gazing lovingly at his boyfriend.

"And you're always so sweet and kind and you've gone through with this whole pregnancy thing partly for me and mostly for my baby" Sirius smiled. "I know we're only fifteen right now but I love you so much and I'm so happy you got pregnant"

"And you say I'm sweet" Remus spoke softly.

"You are fucking incredible" Sirius breathed, he glanced around to make sure the teacher wasn't looking before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Remus' lips. A group of girls further back giggled and began whispering to one another eyeing Sirius up as per usual but Remus didn't feel remotely threatened, jealous or worried. He knew Sirius was his and his alone and he'd never lose him especially not to a girl.

"Psst" it was James. "Girls like gay guys the same as straight guys like lesbians"

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

"They find it hot" James added quickly before turning back to his work.

"I don't mind having an audience" Remus said wrinkling his nose in that particular way Sirius found adorable.

"You're so cute" Sirius laughed.

By the time the end of the day came, Remus was feeling better. They'd walked around for a bit and the swelling in his ankles had gone down considerably.

By Thursday the school was practically floating with the amount of energy and charge it had, people were ready to go home in two days and the excitement was brewing by the minute. They had also cancelled tomorrow's afternoon lessons which only added to the buzz.

"Right we can pack up some of our stuff tonight and get the rest sorted tomorrow" said Remus that morning as they pulled on their clothes.

"Yeah that's fine babe" Sirius smiled. "You can sit down and have me do it if you like, I know how you like people to spoil you with stuff like that"

Remus laughed. "It's fine, Siri" he grinned. "I want to help you'll probably need it when you realise how much crap he actually have laying around in here"

Sirius smiled and kissed Remus on the lips.

Friday came and the school was alight with excitement. As the four boys headed down for breakfast they could practically feel the buzz and excitement in the air brushing and tickling against their skin.

"I can't wait until tonight so we can see the baby, get checked and ready to head off" Remus grinned. "I love seeing her"

"So do I" Sirius chuckled. "Wizarding technology is really good now isn't it? I believe it's far more advanced than the Muggles and their…. Whatever that stuff they use to make things work is called" he cringed a little, he'd never really come into much contact with Muggle stuff.

"Electricity" Remus chuckled.

"Electricity" Sirius repeated with a nod. "Okay, got it" he smiled.

"We used to run things on electricity in the house at home" said Remus. "But it got really expensive and my dad had a few incidents with the wires so we switched and now it just runs on fire and magic" he chuckled.

"Grimmauld Place runs on the same, mum would never use anything like electricity, she would be on about shaming the family and stuff like that" said Sirius lazily. "Not that it would be bad, or anything" he said quickly realising how that must have sounded.

Remus just laughed and shrugged. "Ah well"

"Remus are you ever going to tell us what you're naming her?" James asked as they sat down in the great hall for their breakfast.

"Yes"

James and Peter both grinned looking to one another and leaned in expectantly waiting to hear.

"When she is born" Remus grinned.

"Oww!" Peter whined in protest.

"Damn it" James groaned.

"She can hear everything you're saying" Sirius winked playfully reminding them.

"Say's the guy that swears the most out of all of it, in fact, he swears more than the three of us put together" James smirked.

Sirius just laughed and shrugged catching sight of Remus spreading strawberry jam on a kipper before slicing into it and eating great lumps of it. "I thought you hated fish, thought they gave you a bad stomach?" he blinked, confused.

"Oh yeah they used to but I've got weird cravings and right now I will eat curry with ice cream, jelly sauce and pineapple chunks" Remus said.

"Did you by any chance do that?" Sirius asked quirking an eyebrow playfully.

"Yeah about two days ago" the Werewolf grinned.

The four of them burst out laughing.

After the first lesson everybody was heading to their second double before lunch which was the final period of the day.

"Hey baby so you look really hot today" Sirius purred as they sat in charms that morning, a hand moved to rest on Remus' thigh squeezing and massaging it gently.

Remus blushed a little but carried on staring into Sirius' eyes. "Sirius" he smirked playfully.

Sirius leaned over gazing down the back of Remus' chair to glimpse his arse, that over exaggerated sharp intake of breath sent shivers down Remus' spine. "Very nice, how did you get an incredible arse like that?"

"I got knocked up" Remus chuckled.

"It was absolutely amazing before you fell pregnant" Sirius laughed. "Very sexy, that way you wiggle it a bit when you walk makes me want to blow in my boxers, I need to have you when we get to yours, I need to strip you and pound your arse like never before" he whispered huskily into Remus' ear.

"You know how to charm a guy into bed don't you?" Remus smirked shifting closer to Sirius. "You know, just looking at me is enough to make me drop my boxers" he giggled a little his cheeks turning a brighter shade of rose pink.

Sirius grinned and leaned in to kiss Remus, nobody was paying attention even the teacher was busy trying to control a group of madly over excited giggling girls. The Slytherin's were playing up quite badly as well.

"Your lips are like sugar" Remus said gazing at them, Sirius really did have perfect lips.

"Sex is amazing" Sirius purred. "Do you like it?"

"Fucking love it" Remus grinned. "I like it deep, rough, soft and gentle, fast, top or bottom, take or give" he moaned softly. "On my side, my back, front, doggy, sitting, bath, bed, public place, wall, floor, fucking chair, you on top, me on top, in my arse and up your arse"

"Anal sex" Sirius smirked. "My favourite part is when you make me feel like I'm completely submissive to you and fully surrendering to you because it's mostly you that takes it"

"So you really like me to dominate you?" Remus smirked keeping his voice low just to be sure nobody could listen in on them. "You like me to press you down and put my cock up your bum, nice and deep?"

Sirius sank his teeth into his bottom lip. "You know, even though I come across as a bit of a bad boy, stereotypical top, never had anything up my arse kind of guy, I really fucking enjoy receiving a thorough ramming in my arse"

"You are ridiculously hot" Remus smirked. "Once I've had her I'm really going to give it to you"

"Please don't hold back either" Sirius grinned.

As lunch time arrived, the school burst from their classrooms in a flurry of delight, the Easter holidays were upon them and tomorrow everybody would be going home, including Sirius and Remus.

"Free at last!" James practically shouted as they slouched out of their classroom, Remus couldn't slouch much so instead he waddled with his fingers laced through Sirius'.

"Yeah what does everyone wanna do this afternoon?" Peter asked eagerly. "After food of course…."

"Remus and I are doing packing, we've got mountains of stuff we need to get back so it will probably take a while" said Sirius.

"What? You're ditching us again?" James pouted angrily.

"Yeah sorry mate, we need to get it done and perhaps find my brother for a bit, we've got Moony's check-up this evening at nine to make sure he's definitely fit for travel" the dark haired boy explained. "We've got plenty of shit to be getting on with"

"Remus are you feeling okay to travel?" James asked curiously.

"I feel fine right now" said Remus resting a hand lazily on his bump. "I feel huge and a bit tired but that's normal"

"Alright, how about we hang about some time after you've finished packing, just for a little while?" James offered.

"Sure, you two are staying aren't you?" Sirius asked looking between the two of them. They nodded.

"Yup so anything you leave behind will be perfectly safe here" James smiled.

"Thanks" Remus smiled. They headed down and into the great hall, dropping into their seats, Remus tucked into a pizza and sat listening to his friend's conversation. He couldn't help but glance over at the Slytherin table to where he could see Regulus and Evan sitting together laughing cuddled up together, Regulus rested his head against Evan's shoulder gazing fondly up at him whilst Evan grinned and tried to feed him some what appeared to be chicken. Remus smiled to himself, it was nice to see Regulus finally with someone he really cared for and that loved him in return, he deserved to be treated properly and have someone special in his life. Briefly Remus had to wonder if Regulus had slept with Evan yet, or done anything kinky or sexual, was he still a virgin?

When they had finished their four course lunch including some very delicious chocolate cake for dessert, the four boys headed up to the Gryffindor common room. They dropped James and Peter off downstairs to flirt with Lily Evans and a group of her, what Sirius liked to call 'sad friends', before they headed on up into their dormitory together.

"Put the trousers on one side and then we can stack breakable things on top of them and pile thick hoodies on top, saves room and such" said Remus as he emptied out his own trunk again and began packing some of the chunkier solid things on the bottom.

"You're so smart" said Sirius. "If this was left to me alone I would just lob it all in and crush the lid shut" he added with a short chortle.

"I know" laughed Remus. "You came here with your trunk a state, it was like a jumble sale in there or one of those charity shops"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow and shook his head grinning like a Cheshire cat as he carefully placed his unusually neatly folded clothes into his trunk along with a few baby things including a winter coat they had bought for her which she definitely wouldn't need for a good few months after she was born (they bought it plenty of sizes up).

"Whoever said guys can't pack must have been a professional packing woman" Remus chuckled. "Packaging parcels, suitcases, bags, shelves, maybe even worked in a shop or something stacking neat clothes and shoes on shelves" he mused.

"Babe you're a boy and you're immense, my mum tried to organise my trunk so I messed it up again because she was putting stuff in that I wouldn't wear out normally like a bowtie and long Wizarding robes, the kind of stuff my dad wears to work in a formal meeting or when he's going to be seen in Muggle London so other Wizard's know he's pure and such" said Sirius. "So I took half the stuff out and just rammed everything in and bolted it down, it did though everything was okay when I arrived" he laughed.

"Hmm well to be honest, I love that rugged, scruffy, just got out of bed look" Remus winked playfully. "Mm I love me a guy who looks like a real bad boy on the outside, but on the inside is warm and cuddly with a soft personality like melted golden butter" he grinned.

Sirius laughed and pulled Remus in for a kiss and a cuddle. "And I love a gorgeous, sexy, Play Witch style blonde boy who is sweet as sugar and is bursting with personality" he smiled warmly.

"I'm bursting with pregnancy" Remus smirked.

"Good enough for me" Sirius grinned leaning in for another passionate kiss.

Three hours later and they had finally finished packing leaving out only their essential toiletries, travel clothes for tomorrow and some underwear.

After packing they lay on the bed for a while their hands behind their heads, Remus propped up a little more than Sirius because of his back, talking. Just talking, simple and fun.

When dinner time came around, they headed down to the great hall happily. Everybody was ready, especially the two Gryffindor boys and they were looking forward to seeing their daughter later on.

Once they'd eaten they were heading out of the room when they spotted Regulus and Evan just a few feet ahead.

"Hey guys" Sirius called to them with a silly grin plastered all over his face. They turned quickly and smiled.

"Hi" said Regulus as his brother and Remus caught up with them. "All set to go home tomorrow morning?"

Remus nodded quickly.

"Just got the scan and Remus' health check to sort out but once that is done then we're free to go" Sirius grinned lazily stretching his arms above his head. "Early night I think though, for both of us"

Regulus nodded with a smile.

"What time is the train?" Evan asked trying to make polite conversation with them.

"Eleven" said Remus. "But we leave the castle about twenty to just to be sure we're there on time"

"We'll see you before you go then?" Regulus raised his eyebrows looking between the two boys rather expectantly, sometimes he could be so much like Sirius even if he was so different.

"Definitely" Sirius smiled. "Fancy hanging out for a bit tonight? We're free until nine"

"Yeah sure we're not doing anything else" Evan smiled looking at Regulus happily.

"Great so how about we go to the room of requirement and hang out there where it's warm and comfy?" Sirius suggested draping an arm around Remus' lower back.

"Yeah let's go!" Regulus grinned. The four of them made their way up the marble staircases, following the corridors until they reached that familiar patch of wall. They waited until the pretty, decorated door appeared before slipping through and as usual, watching it close and disappear behind them. When they turned to face the room it was the same sitting room/ bedroom as it was the last time. Sirius didn't hesitate to kick off his shoes and run onto the bed with his little brother. Remus and Evan exchanged looks before nudging their shoes away and following, much to Remus' surprise, Evan helped him up onto the bed seeing as it was fairly high from the ground and he had to climb onto it.

"Thank you" he said reeling with surprise.

"No problem" Evan said as he shuffled over to cuddle Regulus.

"So, have you two hidden the hotdog yet?" Sirius smirked to his younger brother. Regulus looked rather taken aback, and a little confused.

"Excuse me?" he blinked, wishing that Sirius wasn't talking about what he thought he was.

"You know, Reg, made the beast with two backs?" Sirius winked.

Remus blushed, his boyfriend could turn anything into a cheeky, embarrassing situation.

"Beast with two backs!?" Evan gasped.

"Fine, have you popped your cherry yet?" Sirius asked his brother very bluntly.

"I don't see how that's-"

"We won't gossip" Sirius grinned. Remus was also beginning to feel rather curious about this situation, he wouldn't be surprised if they had done it after all they'd been dating a couple of weeks now and in public they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other.

"Umm, no we haven't" Regulus flushed looking down at his lap. "We haven't really been together that long"

"Yes and besides, we want to make our first time special" said Evan pulling Regulus even closer.

"Are you a virgin then?" Sirius asked rather bluntly again.

"Yes I am" said Evan.

"I thought I heard rumours you'd had sex with a girl" Sirius said eyeing the boy up very suspiciously, if Evan was lying he would catch him out now. He watched as Evan's face broke into a smile, not exactly the reaction he was looking for but hey.

"That's exactly what it was, a rumour" he replied. "I've never had sex before, some of our friends have" he said glancing to Regulus. "And it's better not to correct them sometimes and when I lose it to Regulus at some point they won't be wrong anymore"

"Why do you always have to say nice things about my brother?" Sirius asked stiffly.

"Huh?" Evan blinked, obviously confused by such a strange question.

"Why do you have to be so kind and not be a dick of a boyfriend that I can hate on, unless you're just saying this stuff to keep me off your back" Sirius replied narrowing his eyes suspiciously, was this a game or was the Slytherin actually being genuine?

"I'm saying what I think and feel because I want everything to be nice for Regulus, I'm not an arsehole like some people think I am and I think I've managed to convince you I'm not like other guys are, same as you aren't, Remus isn't and neither is Regulus" Evan said quietly. "Don't judge me based on my house, purity and my appearance"

Sirius was taken aback, for a few minutes nobody said anything until he shook his head and smiled nervously. "Okay, so... how about a little game of something?"

"I'm in" Regulus said instantly.

A couple of hours went by and at ten to nine they left the room of requirement and parted ways.

"See you in the morning" Sirius waved them off on the stairs.

"Don't forget to say goodbye to us" Regulus called back. "We're staying here"

"We won't, bye!" Remus grinned.

Remus and Sirius made their way over to the hospital wing, they arrived exactly on time and were greeted by Madame Pomfrey's usual warm smile of greeting. "Hello boys" she said simply. "Feeling well this evening?"

"Yes thank you" said Remus.

"Looking forward to going home tomorrow then?" she asked beckoning them behind their curtain.

"That is if everything goes well here" Sirius threw his head back and laughed a little nervously. "By the time we get back, Remus will be about eight and a half month's gone" he added. "Nearly ready to drop"

"Indeed he will" the nurse smiled as Remus lay back. He allowed Sirius and the nurse to prepare him as she tapped her wand against the scanner flipping a switch, she rested it down on his navel and Remus sighed happily watching his baby moving her little arms and legs on the screen, he could feel her so much more now and it was incredible.

"Well we can safely say she looks absolutely fine in there" Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Nothing I would say to worry about at all, healthy, has grown more, everything looks perfectly normal"

"Well that's a relief" Remus breathed. "Can you tell if I'm approaching labour?"

"Well from the looks here I can tell that you are heavily pregnant however the baby does not appear to be pressing down on you ready for birth, she is in the correct position as she has been for several weeks now but I wouldn't say the birth looks imminent from what I can see here, I will need test you and check for dilation though just to be sure" Madame Pomfrey replied pointing to the baby on the screen. "But on here everything looks perfectly normal" she added with a smile before removing the scanner and printing two photos.

Remus cleaned himself up grinning at the photo as the nurse changed gloves.

"I need you to remove your trousers and underwear for me please" she said calmly.

Remus froze, now it was time for utter humiliation again. Still if it was to help protect his baby and make sure everything was okay for a long day of travelling tomorrow then he would do it. "Okay" he said nervously.

Sirius was more than happy to help as he opened and pulled down Remus' trousers and underwear resting them on the edge of the bed.

Remus' face was on fire as Sirius pushed him down a little more, grasping him behind both knees he pulled them back completely exposing Remus' everything to the nurse. He cringed with shame gazing up into his boyfriend's eyes, Sirius seemed to understand and just smiled softly.

"Okay I'm going to be slipping my fingers inside of you" Madame Pomfrey said coating them with the lubricating gel. Remus tensed when he felt her fingers press against his extra opening. "Nice deep breath in" she said and Remus almost gasped feeling the fingers slide inside of him pushing deeper and deeper and moving around inside of him.

Remus ground his teeth, not with pain just with distaste for the horrible sensations in something that shouldn't be there. He sighed loudly with relief when she pulled her fingers out and Sirius released his legs. Sirius dressed him quickly saving his dignity and he thanked his lover with a warm smile.

"Right, no signs of dilation which would normally happen before birth however it can change tomorrow you could start dilating or it could be in another six weeks, you just don't know" she said. "I need to ask you a few questions, so to start with do you feel any pressure pushing down inside of you like the baby is weighing down inside you ready to come out?"

"No" said Remus shaking his head.

"Any abnormal pains, sharp leakage or blood?"

"No"

"Any concerns of any description?"

"Nope" said Remus with a smile.

"Very good, I just want to do a quick blood test you can wait here for the results" said Madame Pomfrey cleaning her hands off before unlocking the drawers and finding some sterile equipment.

Remus rolled up his sleeve and closed his eyes nervously as she moved to his side and cleaned the area. "Nice deep breath in for me" she repeated.

Remus inhaled deeply and winced a small squeak making its way out of his throat as he felt the needle sink into his skin, he risked a glance and watched as she drew some blood from his arm and carefully withdrew the needle plastering over the area.

"I won't be long" she smiled placing the things in a dish and heading behind the curtain and through to the back room.

"You okay?" Sirius asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine" Remus smiled. "All for baby"

"I'll make sure you get some food after this and an early night so we're ready for tomorrow" Sirius smiled leaning down and pressing a kiss to Reus' forehead.

They weren't left alone long before the nurse came back smiling brightly. "Alright, everything is perfectly normal, clear of any problems, you're looking absolutely fine, fit and healthy, you are perfectly well to travel in the morning"

Remus and Sirius sighed loudly with relief.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey!" Remus practically beamed.

"Yeah thanks a lot!" Sirius grinned as they got up from the bed tucking their scan photos away in their pockets, Remus' parents would love to see them tomorrow evening when they finally arrived at his house.

"You're very welcome, have a lovely Easter break and I will see you when you come back" she smiled. "Best of luck!"

"Thanks again" Remus smiled as they left the hospital wing. Once outside, Sirius gathered Remus up in his arms and twirled him around much to Remus' surprise he thought he would be much too heavy for this.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, TOMORROW!" Sirius almost shouted with excitement.

"Yes, tomorrow" Remus breathed leaning in for a kiss.

Fifteen minutes later and they were up in the dormitory, packed their clothes away and changed into their fresh underwear for bed. Remus didn't care if he was standing in the dormitory in front of other people with his top off and his huge baby bump hanging out, he was too fucking happy to care right now.

Sirius laughed and couldn't resist grabbing hold of Remus and twirling him around again in the dormitory pulling him straight in for a kiss.

"I love you beautiful" he breathed.

"I love you too" Remus smiled so warmly it touched Sirius' heart.

That night they both slept very easily...

The next morning arrived and it was pandemonium, Remus was up, dressed and packing the rest of their things away, Sirius was checking for anything they may have left that wasn't supposed to be there and he was piling their unnecessary school books under the bed, they had decided to leave some of their books behind and only take the ones they had real concern or homework for and the ones they didn't need they would leave behind, they refused to take two of every book as it would waste trunk space for both of them.

"Right" said Sirius. "I think that's everything ready"

"Come on I'll give you guys a hand" said James beckoning Peter over, they took hold of Remus' trunk one end each and carried it off down the dormitory stairs. Remus made to grab the other end of Sirius' but the boy held out his hand. "Oh no you don't" he said grabbing both ends and heaving it up himself. "You could hurt yourself or put yourself into labour..."

"But I-"

"No buts, Remus" Sirius said with a smile on his face. "You can carry the travel bag" he nodded to the light satchel sitting on the bed. Remus picked up the fabric and slung it over his shoulder with a sigh.

"I hate not being very helpful" Remus said as they left the dormitory kicking the door shut behind them, quite frankly being rather pleased to get away from it for a while.

"You are being helpful, you don't hurt yourself and you don't give birth too soon or hurt baby" Sirius smiled as they passed the common room and waddled out onto the stairs.

Down in the entrance hall they locked and piled their trunks with the other's that were sitting there waiting to be loaded into separate carriages to make their way early down to the train to save a lot of hassle and people being late.

They headed into the great hall as a foursome and sat down to eat.

"Make sure you get plenty babe" Sirius smiled watching Remus eat a small bowl of cereal before tucking into a full English breakfast with a kipper on the side and some fruit.

"I will" Remus smiled.

"Feels weird you two are leaving without us" said James.

"I know but we won't be gone all that long" Sirius chuckled. "We'll write though and let you know how Remus is getting along with his pregnancy"

"Yeah keep us updated and if anything happens like pushing or baby screams then make sure you let us know and we'll try and get there immediately" James nodded.

"Yeah we wanna see the baby too" Peter grinned.

"Thanks guys" Remus smiled. "But hopefully she won't be popping out until she's due"

"Good" James smiled.

After they finished eating they headed out into the entrance hall.

"Bye guys" Peter nodded slapping them both lightly on the arm.

"Well I guess we'll see you when you get back , take care" James smiled giving Sirius a lazy bro hug and a slap on the back, Remus he was much more gentle with. "Keep her in the oven" he winked.

"See you later" Remus nodded.

"Hey you two, gonna say goodbye to us?" Regulus called with a grin plastered on his handsome face.

The two boys smiled to James and Peter before heading over to the other two.

"Have fun, good luck with Remus' parents and take care of him" Regulus grinned throwing his arms around his brother's waist. "Even if you aren't going away for very long it's always sad saying goodbye"

"Yeah and he will be fine" Sirius smiled. "Thanks, Reg" Regulus drew back smiling and Evan shook hands with Sirius gingerly giving him a one armed hug.

"See you"

"Yeah, bye" said Sirius awkwardly turning to watch Regulus very gently hugging his boyfriend.

"Bye Remus, take care and have fun, don't let my brother do anything stupid and keep your eyes on him" he teased. "I'm sure you're going to have an amazing time" he winked.

Did Regulus know something Remus didn't? Remus stared at him with slight suspicion before Evan gently gave him a nervous hug.

"Bye, have fun"

"Yeah you too" Remus nodded shifting his bag on his shoulder. "Have fun guys" he nodded. "We'd better get going"

"Yeah, bye" Regulus and Evan waved draping their arms around one another.

With one last look to James and Peter then to Regulus and Evan, the boys headed out of the main doors with the rest of the students who were leaving. They made their way to the carriages and Sirius opened the door helping Remus in before hopping in behind him and snapping the little door closed. Five minutes later and the carriage was heading off towards the Hogsmeade village.

"It all seems real now" Sirius chuckled. "I'm a little bit nervous"

"Aww, you okay?" Remus frowned resting his chin on Sirius' shoulder and looking up into his face.

"Yeah I'll be fine when we're on the train, gorgeous" he smiled back.

It wasn't long before their carriage pulled up at the station, there was a short walk before they reached the platform but they waddled up quickly and stood waiting for the doors to open, the bags and trunks had already arrived and were being piled on in the luggage compartment, some had brought their trunks with them to go in the carriages which was fine but they took up lots of space in them. The owls and pets were already being loaded on too.

The doors opened shortly after and they climbed in, Sirius was pushing people out of the way. "Excuse us, out the way, pregnant person coming through" he said loudly shoving a first year into the toilet as they made their way down the train. The carriages were nowhere near as packed as when the whole school was boarding. They easily found a large empty compartment and sat down comfortable sliding the door closed behind them. Remus slumped into a seat breathing a long sigh of relief.

"Better?"

"Much" Remus smiled as Sirius dropped down beside him pulling him in for a cuddle. Remus dropped the travel bag on the seat beside him.

"You know, the next time we leave for home on the train we'll have the baby with us" said Remus thoughtfully.

"I know, this is our last home time as just the two of us" Sirius sighed. "I'm excited though"

Remus jumped a little as the whistle sounded and the train began to slowly depart from the station. "We're leaving!" he beamed excitedly. "We're actually leaving!" he laughed gazing out of the window as the scenery started to change speeding up until it was passing by easily.

"Anything you feel like doing?" Sirius offered as Remus slumped back in his seat massaging his bump.

"Hmm, this" Remus grinned moving to sit up and grabbing Sirius by the back of his neck he pulled him swiftly into a kiss his tongue halfway down Sirius' throat before the boy could even register what was happening.

This was going to be a fun train ride.

As lunch time arrived the lady with the food trolley knocked on the door breaking the two boys apart.

"Anything from the trolley?" she called in a merry voice.

"Yes please" Sirius said jumping to his feet and ramming his hand down his pocket pulling out a large handful of money. Remus watched him stand outside the compartment piling food into his arms and chatting with the woman, probably charming her into a few freebies before he came back in and she disappeared off to the next compartments.

"Hungry?" Remus quirked an eyebrow nodding to the obscene amount of food in his arms.

"Not all for me, most is for you as well, can have a picnic if you like" Sirius smirked sitting down on the comfy seat again spreading the food out between them. "Take what you want, I bought a few of everything"

"Thanks a lot" Remus smiled leaning over and pecking him on the cheek before snatching up a pumpkin pasty and shovelling it down his throat groaning with delight.

Sirius laughed.

A few more hours passed , lunch time had been and gone and Sirius had spent most of the afternoon dozing off and watching Remus with his face in his lap snoozing. A group of second year Slytherin's had walked by laughing at them but they ignored it, Remus didn't even bother to wake up.

The sun had moved across the sky and Sirius opened his eyes yawning, at first he hadn't registered what was happening, then he finally caught on his eyes widening dramatically. The train was slowing down.

His eyes dropped to Remus sleeping in his lap and he gently began to nudge him awake. "Hey beautiful... Moony, time to wake up we're here" he spoke softly giving Remus another shake.

"Ngh..."

"Moony come on gorgeous, we need to get up" Sirius breathed.

"M'kay..." Remus sighed before yawning and slowly sitting himself up blinking back into focus, a hand resting on his tummy. "Kicking" he said quietly, he still wasn't fully awake yet.

"You feeling okay babe?"

"Yeah just sleepy" Remus yawned. "Travelling I guess, but we've still got to get to mine after we stop" he said as the train seemed to be almost at a crawl pulling into the station. Sirius leaned over and picked up the bag with a smile before leaning in and kissing Remus softly on the lips.

"Got everything?"

"Yup" Remus grinned taking Sirius' hand. "Nervous?"

"Definitely" Sirius barked a shaky nervous laugh. "Have been for ages now haven't I?"

The train finally slowed to a stop and the two boys stood up, one glance back to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything before slipping out of the compartment door and making their way to the train doors as it stopped. There was a pause and Remus could feel Sirius trembling beside him, he glanced up and gently squeezed his hand catching his lover's attention. Remus' soft smile after that was enough to reassure Sirius everything was going to be okay...

The train doors slid open, a small gush of steam and Sirius had his arms around Remus about to help him out when a female voice called out to them.

"REMUS!"

Remus looked up sharply his face spreading into an enormous grin. "Mum!" he almost squealed.

Remus' mother stood watching as a dark haired, EXTREMELY, handsome young stranger helped his son from the platform, the steam engulfed them a bit but she rushed forward with her husband just behind her. As the steam cleared she got a full look of her very happy and VERY pregnant son.

"Oh my goodness..." she breathed her eyes widening as she gazed down at her son's enormous tummy, his hand resting on it supportively, but he was smiling. She reached out, tears prickling in the backs of her eyes as she pulled Remus into a tight hug. "Baby how are you?" she breathed practically smothering him in kisses.

Remus' face was bright red and he averted his eyes. "Fine mum" he watched as her eyes moved across to Sirius standing beside him and he spotted that anticipated widening of the eyes and sparkle of delight when she saw him.

"Alright, son?" his dad nodded standing behind her with a smile on his face, he seemed to straighten up when he laid eyes on Sirius, his expression slightly unreadable.

"Mum, dad this is my boyfriend, Sirius" Remus smiled gazing up lovingly into Sirius' face.

Mrs Lupin seemed to emit a small noise of excitement again and reached out pulling Sirius into a motherly hug kissing him on the cheek. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sirius, Remus has told us so much about you" she smiled warmly.

Sirius' first impression of Remus' mother was that she was still quite young, faint lines under her big brown eyes, her straight blonde hair pulled back into a messy pony tail, she was dressed in Muggle clothing but was obviously a Witch herself. She was very pretty and greatly resembled Remus apart from the eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs Lupin" he grinned flashing her those pearly white teeth that made her flush a tiny bit.

"Please, call me Emma" she smiled warmly. She was nothing like Sirius' own mother, she was warm and loving there was something homely and earthy about her much the same as her son.

"And this is my dad-"

"John Lupin" he introduced himself holding out a hand for Sirius to shake. He took his firmly shaking it making eye contact, he knew how to impress people if he needed to and he wanted to make a great first impression.

"So you're the boy that somehow managed to knock up my teenage son" he smiled. He was taller than Sirius but only by a couple of inches whilst Remus' mother was only a small amount shorter than her son. He had straight brown hair and blue eyes, Remus' eyes he was also young and quite attractive.

Sirius flushed nervously but smiled anyway. "Nice to meet you"

"How about you and I go and get the trunks?" John said briskly, Sirius not wanting to be rude nodded and followed after him. As soon as they were gone, Remus' mother turned to her son.

"He's very handsome" she smiled excitedly.

Remus laughed. "Mum stop being so embarrassing! He's gay so don't get any ideas"

"I'm not, am I not supposed to compliment the boy my son loves?"

Remus laughed again as she pinched his cheek playfully.

On their way back from collecting the owl cages and trunks, Sirius watched Remus and his mother laughing together, she kissed him on the cheek again and ran her fingers through his hair. Sirius couldn't help but smile, this was the way families were supposed to be, it was another world from the one he grew up in.

They stopped alongside them and the two looked up still smiling.

"Right, are we ready to go then?" Mr Lupin asked brightly.

"Yes, come on" said Mrs Lupin.

Remus and Sirius took hands and followed them out of the platform through the wall and they passed casually through Kings Cross, Remus shielding himself behind his boyfriend and parents with his hoodie trying to cover his bump, thankfully nobody seemed to notice.

When they left the station outside in the cool air it was still fairly light but Sirius suddenly felt confused, he looked to Remus who was standing grinning as though looking forward to something. "How-"

"We're taking the car" Mrs Lupin said. "I drove here so John can drive back" she smiled. "Come on, we're parked over here" she nodded.

The boys followed after her, Sirius feeling somewhat excited and nervous, they were going by car? Like Muggles?!

They wound through the car park until they stopped at a small four door silver car, Sirius had no idea about cars he'd barely been up close to any and now he was about to ride in one, was this a joke?

Mr Lupin opened the boot, shoved the trunks in, opened the owl cages and instructed them on where to go before throwing the empty cages in after the trunks as the owls took flight heading for Remus' childhood home, he moved around the car to the front and unlocked the doors and Remus went round the other side opening it and climbing in the back pulling the door closed behind him, Sirius quickly did the same on his side and shifted up next to Sirius as Mr and Mrs Lupin got in the front.

"Right, are we all set?" Emma smiled into the back. Both boys nodded.

"Yes mum" said Remus.

"Good, let's get going then" she said.

Sirius felt rather nervous as the engine started and the car came to life, he squeezed Remus' hand making him laugh, he turned to stare in confusion as he cuddled closer.

Mrs Lupin looked round and smiled.

"Sirius has never been in a car before" Remus explained. "He's a pureblood and his family-"

"I know his dad" John said as they backed out of the car park and drove through the station and clear out of the exit onto the main road.

"You know my dad?" Sirius asked slightly surprised.

"Yes he works at the Ministry, I see him around a lot, have spoken to him a couple of times" said John. Remus looked very curious.

"Oh really? Sorry about his behaviour..." Sirius cringed a little.

"Don't worry about it" John laughed and Sirius knew instantly his father had been spreading his pureblood supremacy in the workplace…. Again...

They sat in silence and Sirius gazed at the scenery going by, they drove out of London and far into the countryside disappearing somewhere North as far as he could tell, he had his wand in his pocket and could use point me but it wouldn't be worth the trouble and possible confiscation/expulsion.

About an hour passed and Sirius and Remus seemed to blend into one, Sirius glanced down at where Remus was leaning against him sleeping peacefully.

Mrs Lupin turned back and smiled. "He always gets really tired, soon as he's in the car it lulls him to sleep"

"He's been really tired at the moment anyway, soon as he sits down he's asleep" Sirius said quietly smiling back.

"Aww" Mrs Lupin smiled fondly at her son.

A little more time passed and Sirius could feel himself drifting off, he was going to fall asleep let alone Remus.

By the time Sirius woke from his comfortable, warm sleep the sun was setting very low in the sky, they were out somewhere in the countryside, very far out coming along a dirt road, not another house in sight, the car turned and Sirius looked up as they pulled down the long driveway slowly coming to a stop outside a building.

"We're here" Misses Lupin said her eyes twinkling excitedly.

Sirius gazed out of the window.

Remus' house...


	19. Chapter 19

Sirius gazed up wide eyed at the old farm house, a soft groan beside him told him Remus was now awake. He yawned and blinked around his face splitting into a huge smile.

"We're home" he breathed.

Sirius turned to him grinning excitedly.

"Right let's get inside and get some dinner on, I expect you're both hungry and tired after travelling all day" Mrs Lupin smiled opening the car door.

"Definitely" said Remus climbing out carefully, Sirius hopped out shutting the door carefully after him gazing up at the house. The sun was setting casting red-orange hues over the house, it was rather nice, very homely. He gazed around, they were well into the country side there were fields, meadows and paddocks attached to the house, there wouldn't be a person around for miles. From what he could see there was a huge outstretch of forest to the back and some hills but he couldn't get a fully clear view.

"Wow..." Sirius breathed, he wasn't expecting anything like this for Remus' home. He heard Remus chuckle as he appeared beside him resting a hand on his tummy.

"You like it?"

"It's really nice, why didn't you tell me you live on a farm?" Sirius breathed turning his attention on the now blushing werewolf.

"Umm, because I wanted to keep it a surprise and the house you came from is far from country farming land, it's posh this is well worn..." Remus said awkwardly.

"I don't care if it was a fallen down shed, it's great!" Sirius grinned. He turned to see Mr Lupin using his wand to lift the cages and trunks from the boot of the little car.

"I got these, boys, just you go inside" he smiled nodding towards the house.

"Come on" Remus said softly as he took Sirius' hand and led him over the front porch and into the front of the house.

It was a warm, cosy little hallway, the wooden staircase with one thin red carpet trailed up them sat a few feet in front of them, the floor was wooden the cream wall paper a little tatty with a small cabinet to the side, coat hooks to their right, a brass, slightly rusty umbrella stand beneath with a small square mirror above the cabinet. Remus kicked off his shoes and Sirius quickly did the same watching Remus dump the bag on the floor before guiding Sirius into the open room just ahead of them and to the left. As they walked forward, Sirius noticed there was a door leading off into a lit room beyond he assumed would probably be an extra entrance to the kitchen.

Remus took Sirius through into the living room, it was a decent sized cosy little room with a fireplace and old, slouchy, very comfortable-looking sofas and armchairs. There was a bookcase on the back wall near the door to the kitchen and. The room was very typical for a farm house, wooden floors, slightly tatty rug and nice throws over the back of the sofa's, cushions lined them and the cream and red wallpaper was aging but still looked in nice condition. Mr Lupin walked in behind them and pointed his wand to the fire watching it blaze into life. Sirius had never been in a home like this before, the sweet smell of freshly cooked bread and food hung nicely in the warm air.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen" Remus smiled, he took Sirius through into the kitchen, it was a good size with nice farm house counters, a stove, sink and cabinets. There were even a few Muggle appliances that Sirius didn't understand. He watched Remus' mother pull on her apron and stir the dinner carefully on the stove wondering curiously what she was making.

"The dogs are loose" she said nodding to where the back door was open, Sirius glanced out, the porch lights were on spilling some light into their enormous back garden, the actual farm. He could hear them barking in the distance and the faint sounds of animals. Remus really did live on a farm...

"We get all our own eggs, grow some food and such, it's handy and works out pretty cheap" Remus smiled.

"It's really nice here" Sirius breathed his dark eyebrows raised in surprise, this was an entirely different world he wasn't sure even really existed, only in stories.

Remus flushed a little but smiled. "Mum how long until food is ready?"

"About half an hour, you can go and show Sirius your room if you like, help him get settled in" she flashed them a smile her cheeks glowing a little when she laid eyes on Sirius.

Remus laughed shaking his head. "Come on" he grinned up to his boyfriend. Resting one hand on his bump he took Sirius back through the sitting room, into the hall and up the creaky old stairs. They walked along the corridor until they reached the room on the far end at the right. "Here we are, this is my room" he smiled pushing the door open.

Sirius stepped inside Remus' room, the wall torches came on and a candle chandelier above the blazed into life too, it was fairly old but still nice. He gazed around the room, the walls were a soft brown colour, a little faded and old-looking, he had a nice window in his room that over looked their property, Sirius expected that during the day it would have a lovely view, especially in summer. There was a small wardrobe to the right corner near the door, two chests of drawers, a nice fluffy brow aging rug with a large double bed several feet away on the left wall, the room was quite large actually and very nice. Over the back was a wooden writing desk and chair, a small book case and Remus' old guitar.

Remus gasped loudly and Sirius' face spread into a grin. He wanted there to be a surprise of his own for when Remus came home.

"Sirius did you do this?!" he breathed making his way across the room, his feet clunking lightly on the wooden floor. He stopped in front of it, Sirius' gift, a baby cot. A beautiful wooden cot with cute little animals and forest scenes engraved above the head board, it was adorned with pink and lilac bedding, a stuffed brown teddy bear and a few other toys and books. Remus didn't need to ask but he knew this was expensive...

Sirius chuckled and headed over standing behind Remus, he reached around and rested his hands on his lover's tummy. "Yes I did"

"This must have cost a lot of money..." Remus breathed sinking his teeth into his bottom lip his brows knitting together.

"Only the best for my baby and his baby" Sirius breathed into his ear gazing down at the lovely cot. "I sent it to your home and a letter first so your parents knew I was doing this, they agreed to get it set up nicely for when you came home as a present, a lovely surprise" he explained.

"It's so lovely, thank you" Remus smiled turning around and draping his arms around the back of Sirius' neck. "You spoil us" he nodded down to his bump. "She's going to LOVE it"

Sirius' face spread into a grin. "I thought she might"

"So, what do you think of my house then?" Remus asked turning to sit down on the edge of his bed which creaked a little under his weight, his bedspread was plain red with white trimmings which was the reverse match of the rest of the house.

Sirius moved and sat down next to him sinking into the comfortable bed. "I love it here everything is so warm and homely"

"It's pretty old but it's home" Remus said shyly. "It's nicer in the summer when the sun is out, or when it snows at Christmas, in the morning we can go outside and I'll give you a proper tour"

"Sounds great, so you have animals here?"

"Yup" Remus nodded.

"What kinds?"

"A few sheep, a goat, two dogs, a few horses, some cows, chickens and pigs" Remus smiled. "As I said we grow some food too, kind of a hobby of my parents and I used to help out every summer but I don't know as I will be able to this year, maybe a bit" he sighed. "There's some lovely walks though, I've got this favourite spot I go to every summer to sit and think, gaze up at the stars, it's not far from the house really down the bottom of the garden, if you can call a farm a garden" he chuckled. "On a hill"

Sirius looked very thoughtful a moment. "Could you show it to me?"

"Yeah okay, wanna go tomorrow?" Remus asked her eyes shining brightly.

"Sounds perfect" Sirius smiled leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

"Dinner!" Mrs Lupin's voice rang up the stairs.

"Come on, let's go eat" Remus smiled taking Sirius' hand. They went back down the stairs and through to the kitchen where Mr Lupin was dishing up dinner and his wife was setting the table.

"Have a seat" she smiled to them.

Remus and Sirius pulled up the first two chairs in front of them at the wooden table. Sirius sat nervously as she placed a plate of steaming fresh food in front of him. It was a lovely dinner of small chicken pieces, fresh steamed vegetables, potatoes and dressing.

"Thank you" Sirius smiled as the parents sat down.

"My pleasure, dig in" she grinned nodding towards his plate. Remus had already started.

Sirius tucked into the delicious food, Remus' mother was a very good cook.

"So how has school been?" she asked glancing between the two boys.

"School has been... okay but difficult at times" Remus said glancing to Sirius.

"Are people not treating you too kindly about being pregnant?" she asked her eyes wandering down a little to where she could see Remus' bump poking up a bit.

Remus shifted awkwardly and glanced to Sirius again. "Some people are very good, Sirius' little brother is brilliant, but other people especially in Slytherin can be nasty" he said. "Usually about Sirius and I being together not so much the baby, they make fun of me more"

"What, they don't accept your sexuality?" she asked with a frown.

"No not that" said Remus. "They just think... that Sirius is too good for me, mainly because he's a pureblood and I'm not" he winced a little.

"That doesn't matter" Sirius said quickly. "I wouldn't be with you if I didn't think you were good enough and love you" he smiled.

Mrs Lupin's face lit up and even Mr Lupin was smiling brightly.

"I know how you feel about me" Remus blushed a little feeling quite shy to be hearing this in front of his parents, but he did enjoy it.

"I'm not prejudice and I think people that are, are disgusting" he smiled.

Remus reached over and gently squeezed Sirius' hand gazing lovingly into his eyes. He had the best boyfriend in the world.

"So will you boys be fine sharing a bed tonight?" Mrs Lupin asked breaking the small silence that followed with Remus and Sirius just sitting staring at each other.

"Yeah" Remus said. "We share a bed anyway, mine here is just bigger"

"Oh that reminds me" Sirius snapped his fingers. "Your support pillow is in my trunk"

Remus nodded sharply. "We'll get it and put it up after we've eaten" he smiled.

"Oh you have a little pillow for your back?" Mrs Lupin blinked confusedly. Mr Lupin was nudging his food around his plate nervously.

"Yeah Sirius bought it for me as a present" Remus smiled. "It's helped so much keep my back problems under control, without it I wouldn't be able to sleep it really helps with the aches and just to keep my bump comfy" he replied finishing his dinner and sipping at his drink.

"That's so nice of you, Sirius" Mrs Lupin smiled. "It's nice to see that you're taking good care of my son, I know a lot of boys wouldn't"

"I'm not like other guys" said Sirius flicking his hair out of his eyes in that charming way that seemed to have a strong effect on women... and Remus. "Remus is carrying my baby, I got him pregnant so I need to take responsibility for him" he smiled graciously. "He didn't have to go through with the pregnancy but he has and he's giving me a daughter, I owe him"

Mrs Lupin grasped her husband's hand smiling brightly at Sirius her eyes half lidded. "Don't you remember when you said the same to me when I was pregnant with Remus?"

"I do indeed" John smiled. "I also remember holding Remus in my arms when he was first born, he was a tiny little thing, very sweet and as soon as I held him I just felt the urge to protect him because he's mine and he was so small and helpless"

"Now he's having a baby of his own" Sirius finished.

"Does anyone want some dessert? I've got chocolate cake" Mrs Lupin grinned as she stood up to clear away the plates.

"I'll help you, Mrs Lupin" Sirius said jumping to his feet and picking up his and Remus' plates taking them over to the counter.

"That's very kind of you but you're the guest here, sit down" she laughed lightly waving Sirius back over to his seat.

Remus' eyes were twinkling, Sirius was getting on so well here with his family.

She dished up dessert and they all tucked in. Once they were done she cleared up the plates with help from Mr Lupin.

"Mum, Sirius and I are going up to get our pyjamas on" Remus said rising slowly to his feet with help from Sirius. He turned and grinned to him in thanks before turning his attention back on his mother.

"Okay, dear, are you coming back down?" she asked without turning to face them as she passed Mr Lupin a plate to wash in the sink.

"We can if you need anything" Remus yawned.

"No you go to bed now, we'll pop up and see you in a bit, I don't want you straining your back" she instructed glancing over her shoulder at them.

"Okay mum" Remus said. He turned and left the room with Sirius at his side, Sirius followed Remus back into the hall, opening their trunks they pulled out the pillow and Sirius' pair of clean pyjamas. They went upstairs, Remus showed Sirius the bathroom and they took turns brushing teeth, going to the toilet and washing before they headed into Remus' room to change.

Remus spread his pregnancy pillow out under the covers on his side of the bed. "Does it matter which side you sleep on?" he asked looking up at Sirius.

"Not at all, your bed, you choose" Sirius smiled shedding his clothes so he was dressed in just his underwear.

Remus flushed a little and stripped, opening one of his drawers he pulled out a fresh pair of blue pyjamas and pulled them on, they were actually quite a good fit, his mother must have bought them specially.

Once they were changed they slipped in under the crisp, cool covers, Remus sat upright stroking his baby bump and gazing over at the pretty cot beside the bed. He couldn't believe how kind and sweet Sirius was being.

"Feeling okay?" Sirius asked from where he was lounging in Remus' lovely big bed.

Remus nodded with a smile lingering on his face. "Just sleepy is all, I think all that travelling wiped me out" he yawned.

"Aww well have a good night's sleep, we're here for two weeks, plenty of time to do stuff" Sirius smiled warmly. Remus looked down into his face grinning excitedly.

"Yeah, all kinds of stuff" he winked playfully.

The knock at the door interrupted their thoughts.

"Come in" Remus called.

The door pushed open and his mother and father appeared in the doorway smiling at them.

"All settled?" asked Mrs Lupin making her way over to stand by the cot gazing at it fondly.

"Yes mum" Remus smiled watching her closely, he knew she'd wanted another baby after Remus but what happened with the Lycanthropy situation they had decided against it, now she would have a granddaughter to love and play with, without it directly being her own child, it would be her young son's.

"Good" his mother turned her eyes dropping to his tummy and her face lighting up excitedly. "My goodness you really are big" she breathed moving to sit on the edge of the bed by Remus.

"He's definitely pregnant" Mr Lupin laughed walking closer and sitting by Sirius' legs his eyes focused on Remus' stomach.

"Yeah" Remus sighed lifting up his top and exposing his bare bump only making it look even bigger. "Eight months pregnant now, only a few more weeks to go before I'm ready to drop"

"You'll do just fine" his mother smiled. "Now we'll leave you to get some rest, have a nice evening" she smiled as Remus covered his tummy up again and she pulled him in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Love you"

"Love you too, mum" Remus kissed her quickly before she got up with John and made her way over to see Sirius.

"Goodnight" she smiled leaning down and kissing him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Mrs Lupin" he flashed her another dazzling grin.

"Please, call me Emma" she nodded to him.

"Okay" Sirius said awkwardly. They watched as she and John left Remus' bedroom shutting the door behind them before Remus snuggled down under the covers beside Sirius gazing at him fondly.

"I can't believe you're here with me, in my bedroom at my house" Remus breathed shaking his head a little with happy disbelief.

"Believe it because I am babe" Sirius smirked leaning over and kissing Remus tenderly on the lips. "I like being here"

"It's you first night, you might not be saying that after a week" Remus laughed.

"Moony I couldn't care less if you were living in an old shack, the important thing is you're here and I'm getting on okay with your mum and dad, everything is going well" Sirius said. "It's not about how much you have, it's about you as a person, rich or poor I don't care I just want you and our baby"

Remus could have melted into a pile of goo right then and there, the combination of sweet charm and his day of travel was making him very heavy eyed and sleep. Sirius seemed to sense this because he leaned over and brushed their lips together smoothly.

"Now go to sleep, we can have plenty of fun in the morning, I love you, Remus"

"I love you too, Sirius" Remus breathed. Moments later and he was fast asleep.

The next morning Sirius woke to bright sunlight spilling in through the bedroom window across his face, his eyes cracked open and he yawned stretching himself out under the covers rubbing his tired eyes. Blinking himself awake he suddenly realised where he was. Remus' house, his parents, the cot, the farm, everything. It hadn't been a dream, it was real and he was there now. He rolled over onto his side gazing lovingly at Remus' pretty sleeping face, the way the golden spring sunshine shone lovely golden rays through the gap in the curtains, spilled over Remus' body sending bright streaks of gold through his already bright blonde hair, it illuminated and highlighted all the greatest points of his face and just made him look absolutely beautiful. Sirius smiled again so sure that if he didn't stop smiling his face would be stuck that way permanently.

He lay watching Remus sleeping for some time before he decided it was time to get up, checking the time on the clock sitting on one of the night stands, he smiled, it was nine in the morning they had gone to bed just before ten, Remus had slept for a long time and should be feeling better by now. "Hey gorgeous" he breathed cuddling up to Remus and kissing his pale face.

Remus sighed in his sleep and cuddled in further unknowingly.

"Babe it's time to get up, it's nine" Sirius breathed gently nibbling on the helix of Remus' ear. The boy's brows furrowed and he groaned softly. "Wakey, wakey" Sirius chuckled.

Remus' eyes slowly opened and he blinked up sleepily into Sirius' face.

"Morning gorgeous" Sirius' bright smile brought him to full consciousness. They were finally at home.

"Morning, Sirius" Remus yawned rubbing his face against Sirius' warm chest. "How are you?"

"Fine babe, you?"

"I feel really well actually" Remus sighed. "No stress of being knocked up at Hogwarts and just being home around people I care about is very important to me and I think it will really do me some good"

"Excellent" Sirius breathed. "Shall we get up? You can give me a tour of the farm" he winked.

Remus' eyes widened with excitement. "Sure!" he beamed.

They got up, washed, dressed and headed downstairs and into the kitchen, the back door was open and it was surprisingly warm and sunny out a lovely spring day. Mr Lupin was sitting at the table with the Daily Prophet and some toast and tea, Mrs Lupin was busy with the toaster.

"Good morning boys" she greeted with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Very" Remus grinned. They sat down and Remus' mother brought them their breakfast of toast, juice and fruit. They ate quickly and got up clearing away the dishes, Remus stood by the door massaging his bump and gazing down at it the expression in his eyes was that of love.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked, John had turned around to stare at Remus worriedly.

"Yeah she's kicking me" Remus said quietly. "Want to feel?"

Mrs Lupin was the first over resting her hand on her sons bump and practically squealing with delight. "Oh my goodness she's strong and lively, John feel her kicking Remus"

John leaned over and rested his hand on his son's skin his face spreading into a small smile. "She's gonna be a feisty little one" he laughed.

"She's always moving or kicking me" Remus smiled. "At least I know she's okay even if I do have a pair of feet in my ribs half the time"

"You should be taking it easy in your condition" said John still eyeing Remus' bump carefully. Sirius could tell it was difficult for him to get used to, his son, a werewolf, gay and pregnant at fifteen, well, fourteen to be precise. It was one thing reading it in letters and seeing the evidence in person, Sirius had actually half expected Remus' parents to be angry with him, have a go at him or shun him a bit for what he had done but it wasn't entirely his fault, Remus had consented to the sex, twice, and they had no idea this could happen at the time.

"I am, we came here for a break from everything, to visit, so you could meet Sirius before the summer and because I wanted you to see my bump" said Remus still rubbing his tummy fondly.

"Bump?" John laughed. "You look like you've swallowed an over inflated beach ball" he teased.

Remus rolled his eyes and laughed anyway, he could take some good natured humour at his own expense.

"Don't go upsetting him, John!" Emma hissed.

"Relax honey, he's fine" John smiled to his wife gently squeezing her hand. This was something else Sirius was utterly baffled and surprised by, he knew other people's parents were kind and good to one another and his own parents were but they weren't the affectionate types unlike Mr and Mrs Lupin, especially the way they were with Remus, hugging him and kissing him goodnight making sure he was okay, it was definitely another world from what he came from.

"Come on, I want to show you the farm" Remus grinned taking Sirius by the hand and leading him to the back door. "Back in a bit" he called to his parents before opening the bottom half of the split door (the top was already open) and heading outside down a couple of small steps onto the dry, dirt farm yard below.

Barking caught Sirius' attention as two dogs came hurtling towards them skidding to a halt around their feet and sniffing their shoes wagging their tails excitedly. Remus bent down to stroke them and Sirius did the same. One was a large, fine built, black Labrador and the other a part bred border collie from what Sirius could tell, dark brown and white patches.

"The black one is Blackie and the collie is Bonnie" Remus said quickly and Sirius nodded.

"They're really nice" Sirius smiled.

"Oh by the way" Remus said straightening up and stretching out his back. "Watch out for the goat, he's got a bad habit of ramming into people's when their back is turned"

"I think we may just have that in common" Sirius winked playfully making Remus blush and bat his arm.

"Noo, I meant he will ram his horns into your back and knock you over" Remus chuckled. "If he does just grab his horns and shove him away, it's the only way to get rid of him"

"Why don't you just put him in a pen?" Sirius blinked.

"We've tried" said Remus. "But he has a thing about escaping, he's usually in with the sheep but he can actually climb over the damn fences so we shut him in and if he's out, he's out" he shrugged. "Speak of the devil..." he said pointing across the yard to where a little grey and black goat was standing chewing on some potted flowers.

"He doesn't look so bad" Sirius said tilting his head to one side.

"You haven't been on the receiving end of his butting" Remus chuckled. "Come on, let me take you on a tour" he grinned. Just ahead of where they were standing was an enormous chicken coup, Remus opened the door and slipped inside, there was a second half door just to stop the chickens getting out.

"Wow you have quite a few chickens" Sirius said watching them all wandering about pecking round his feet.

"Yeah" said Remus lifting one up. "They're great fun though" he chuckled. "One time my dad left the door open and they all got out and started running around the yard and a few even came in the house"

Sirius barked a laugh.

"There's the rooster" Remus nodded to the large male strutting around pecking at a pile of seed with a few of the white hens. Remus put down the rather friendly hen and they headed out of the coop, Sirius walked by his side down the little path with two paddocks splitting between them, Remus walked him round the back of a small shed to where there was another paddock with a sheltered enclosure and Sirius laughed when he saw them.

"Pigs!"

"Yup" Remus chuckled as they leaned against the fence watching them all eating and rooting around in the mud happily. "Wanna see the horses?" he smiled.

"Definitely" Sirius grinned. He followed Remus to the right along the stony path, to where they had just come from but further back and stood at the long metal gate of the horse paddock, they were all standing grazing, four of them. A large bay gelding, a smaller silvery grey and white gypsy cob that looked up and called out when it saw Remus, Sirius noticed it had the wall eyes, blue eyes.

"She's mine" Remus smiled. "She's only six I've had her since she was a foal" he grinned.

"That's so sweet" Sirius grinned staring at the large black and white gypsy cob before his eyes roamed to the little fat custard coloured, almost palomino Shetland pony. "Aw look at the little fat one" he laughed. "Are they all girls?"

Remus shook his head. "No the bay one and the Shetland are geldings"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow confusedly.

"Castrated male horses" Remus explained quickly.

"Ohh I see" Sirius nodded slowly.

"Wanna see the cows?" Remus chuckled. Sirius nodded eagerly. He followed Remus right around the back of the horse paddock, on some solid ground there were four stables and an equipment tack room sitting there with fencing and gates around them, off to the side was a large red barn. "Dad milks them in there and stuff" said Remus. "We put them inside at night when it's cold" He waddled around and showed Remus just off to the side where there was another large paddock filled with about six or seven cows mooing and grazing softly.

"It's amazing here" said Sirius. "I love it"

Remus grinned and turned his attention on Sirius. "I'm glad you like my house"

"It's the sort of lived in place you can touch things, not like Grimmauld Place- where I came from- it's all dead posh and fancy, everything has a place and must be in it, not a speck of dust or dirt anywhere, you know? Your house is clean and tidy but it's warm, welcoming and it's a home, a proper home" he smiled warmly.

"It's old and we're fairly poor but it's home to me, and now it's your home too" Remus breathed.

"Well, how about we go inside, get cleaned up and have a proper cuddle? You shouldn't be running around out here all day you're too pregnant for that, you might put yourself in labour too early"

Remus threw his head back and laughed. "Okay, come one"

Sirius helped Remus back up to the house, his father was in the sitting room reading through a book and his mother was pulling on her shoes and cloak.

"I'm just headed off out to the shops, they're about an hour and a half away so I'll be gone all afternoon, do you want to come or is there anything you boys need?" she asked with a smile as they paused in the hallway.

Sirius shook his head with a smile as Remus looked to him.

"No thank you mum"

"Okay, your father will make some lunch for you I'll be home before dinner" she said gently touching the side of Remus' face before she headed out the slightly shabby front door.

Remus sighed and they went upstairs, washed up and lounged across Remus' bed chatting.

"I can't believe it's Easter" said Sirius. "Not into it much myself" he sighed.

"Neither am I, that's why we don't do anything" Remus chuckled. "But I guess seeing the chickens is one thing, they've got some eggs incubating, probably about ready to hatch any time now"

"Baby chicks" Sirius smiled.

"You got it" Remus laughed. He rolled over after a long silence to face Sirius drawing silly patterns on his boyfriend's chest with the tip of his index finger. "You popped my cherry" he spoke softly and accusingly.

Sirius had to force back the outburst of laughter than nearly escaped. His eyebrows shot into his hairline and he couldn't stop smirking. "Excuse me?" he breathed.

"Last summer you made my cherry pop" Remus blushed a little bit.

"You didn't bleed but yes I did" Sirius said proudly. "Best thing we've ever done" he grinned.

"Boys!" Mr Lupin called up the stairs. "Lunch is ready"

Remus and Sirius kissed slowly before getting up and heading downstairs, Sirius was supporting Remus the whole way down paranoid he may slip and fall or miss a step because he couldn't see past his bump. Down in the kitchen, Mr Lupin had made pepperoni pizza and homemade freshly cooked chips.

"There you go, I've already had mine-a salad-, your mother is making me eat healthier, says she's worried I might end up fat enough to cook by Christmas" John joked. Sirius cracked a smile and picked up a slice of pizza shovelling it down gratefully.

They ate quickly and Sirius cleaned up thanking Mr Lupin for the food.

The rest of the day they spent taking walks in the farm yard, Remus showed Sirius some nice little trails in the forest even if Sirius did insist on sitting down every five minutes to give Remus a rest, it was nice to see him so happy, excited and somewhere so personal and meaningful to him, he was at home, in every sense of the word.

After dinner Remus offered to take Sirius up to the perfect little spot he loved so much.

"Won't be long mum" Remus called as he headed out the door.

"Okay be careful" she waved him off, there was no need to worry about thieves, abduction or other problems. As Mrs Lupin had explained over dinner, the house was unplottable and it was very safe, there was nobody around for miles anyway and Muggles were repelled from the place so they could live in peace and not worry about their land , animals, crime or being secretive about magic, they lived in safety and harmony as good honest people.

Sirius followed Remus through the farm and out onto the outskirts by the hills they walked up the lone hill set a bit of a distance from the house and once they reached the top Sirius gasped. It was beautiful, you could see right across the beautiful rural landscape, the house sat not too far away with the lights on, Sirius squinted and could just about make out John washing the dishes by the little kitchen window. The moon shone down from the red tinged sky, the sun hadn't fully set but the night hadn't rolled in yet, it was illuminating the blades of grass, flowers and spilling a mysterious glow all over the farm. He looked to Remus' face and smiled warmly, Remus looked stunning and so fucking happy.

"Moony?"

Remus looked round smiling.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Remus breathed.

Sirius smiled to himself staring up at the silver moon. This place was THE place, it was perfection, all he had to do now was wait for the right moment...

The next day arrived and Remus woke to a fresh new week of pregnancy. "Sirius guess what?" he said excitedly shaking his boyfriend awake.

"Hmm? What?" Sirius blinked confusedly.

"Week thirty four!" Remus almost squealed.

Sirius sat bolt upright suddenly feeling very excited and alert. "Week thirty four?" he repeated. "Eight and a half months pregnant!" he beamed.

"Two more weeks and I'll be in my ninth month" Remus said rubbing his tummy absent mindedly. "Scary, I'll be in the final stretch to birth"

"We'd better make sure we have everything ready, can't go into labour unprepared" said Sirius. "Once you hit nine months you'll be sitting on your arse most of the time" he added.

"I know and that's boring as fuck but still" Remus sighed. "Let's go get something to eat and decide what we want to do today"

"Okay" Sirius nodded.

Two days went by and Wednesday arrived, Sirius had settled in well and Remus' house now felt like his own. His parents were so kind and even the farm animals were beginning to recognise him including Remus' little pony. One thing he did find a little strange was the way his dogs would follow him around staring at him blankly, it freaked him out a little bit.

That evening Remus was lounging on the sofa dozing off and Sirius was in the kitchen helping his mother tidy up and wash the dishes.

"Sirius I think we should talk about that letter you sent for me" Mrs Lupin said quietly her eyes flickering towards the door for a moment as though she was checking if her son was listening in.

"About Remus' cleaning and how worried he seems?" Sirius clarified.

"Yes, is he still doing it?"

"He's getting worse, last night he washed his hands three times, made the bed twice this morning and wiped down the surfaces before he put his glass down, he then wiped the glass before and after every time he touched it" Sirius said worriedly.

"I was a little like that when I had Remus" said Emma. "I know it's normal but if he's doing it obsessively and getting himself stressed I think we should speak with him properly because it could be a sign he isn't coping"

Sirius put down the plate he was drying. "You think he isn't coping?"

"No, no, he seems to be coping well, he obviously loves that little girl I think it's more the thought of having her, actually delivering her that is stressing him out and the more he is stressing himself out the worse it is going to get" she replied thoughtfully. "But I must say you are doing an amazing job of taking care of him, he really is taken with you it's nice to see, I honestly never thought he'd have anything like what he has now..." she said quietly.

Sirius instantly knew what she was talking about, the same thing Remus had talked about in the past. "Lycanthropy" he breathed.

"Exactly"

"Look Mrs Lupin-"

She gave him a funny look and he laughed.

"Emma" he smiled. "I love Remus, I really do love him and I want to be with him, I don't mind his Lycanthropy, he might be a werewolf for a few hours once a month but he's human and he's lovely, kind and cuddly you have no idea how peaceful, civil and lovely he is at school even with people that hate him and bully him, no matter what they say he's still civil with them"

"I am really proud of Remus and I know he has a kind heart, too kind for his own good to be honest" she said. "I just want to make sure he's safe and happy, and I know you are worried about him but the best we can do is support him" she smiled. "That's all he needs to feel better"

"I'll do my best but I think he gets ideas in his head and convinces himself something is going to be bad or something crappy will happen and nobody can talk him out of it..." Sirius sighed.

"He's always been head strong in that way but he means well" said Mrs Lupin. "You'll be with him whilst he gives birth, he's counting on you and I know it's a lot of pressure, having a baby is hard on anyone but at your age, being two gay boys it's even worse but you can both deal with it I promise you that" she smiled straightening herself up as Sirius put the last glass in the overhead cupboard and closed the wooden door over shut.

"Thanks, Emma" he smiled.

"Don't mention it" she nodded.

"I'm going to go and check on Remus now" said Sirius, with a nod he headed back over to the door to the living room, Remus was lying gazing sleepily at him. "Hi, Moony"

He could see Mr and Mrs Lupin tense up at the nick name in their corner of his eye but he ignored it.

"Hi Siri" Remus smiled sleepily.

"You fancy a foot rub?" Sirius smiled sweetly.

Remus nodded and shifted himself up a bit with the cushions behind him propping him and his back up nice and comfy. Sirius headed over, picking up Remus' legs he sat down and rested them on his lap, taking one of the blonde's feet he slowly began to massage it digging his thumb in deeply to the sensitive spots of the underside of his sock covered foot.

Remus groaned softly relaxing visibly into the squashy old sofa.

"Feeling better after your little nap?"

Remus nodded slowly a smile spreading across his face. "I'm so happy" he breathed. "So comfy and warm" he sighed.

"Good, by the way I wrote to James and Peter today telling them about how much fun we're having, wrote to Regulus too just gotta wait to hear back" said Sirius.

"That's good, I hope they're okay back at the castle"

"I'm sure they are babe" said Sirius again. "But it really is good to be away from all that, castle is nice and all but nothing beats a real break"

"I know, I'm so pleased we came home" Remus sighed happily massaging his own tummy as Sirius continued to work on his feet, he'd noticed Remus' ankles seemed a little less swollen since he came home.

"I think It's doing you a lot of good" Sirius smiled.

Mr Lupin poked his head around the door. "Need anything?"

"Can you bring me a drink?" Remus asked.

"Okay, Sirius?"

"No thanks" he smiled.

"Okay"

He came back less than a minute later with a tall glass of pumpkin juice ruffling Remus' hair affectionately before he headed back into the kitchen talking to his wife.

Sirius was gazing lovingly at Remus, he couldn't take his eyes off of him, he could feel it everything was just so right and now would be the time, it was now or never. "Hey Remus?"

"Mm?" Remus glanced at him still sipping his drink.

"You want to go to that little spot you like so much tonight?" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Sure" Remus smiled slightly taken aback by this gesture. "Let's go in half an hour?"

Sirius nodded quickly. "Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up, we'll make a night of it" he flashed a pearly white grin.

"Okay" Remus said eagerly. He climbed off of the sofa getting to his feet he waddled off up the stairs, Sirius listened to him go before he headed into the kitchen.

"Emma?" he asked knowing if he said Mrs Lupin she would once again correct him.

"Yes?"

"Could you maybe make up a basket of treats and a blanket? Remus and I are going to have a little sunset picnic" Sirius said nervously.

She took in his body language and nodded with a grin, there was a knowing look in her eye. "Of course, it'll be ready in a few minutes"

"Thanks" Sirius breathed. He turned and hurried off up the stairs.

"What is he up to now?" John frowned confusedly to his wife. Emma leaned over and batted him on the chest giggling to herself at his obliviousness.

Sirius snuck upstairs, he could hear Remus brushing his teeth in the bathroom humming to himself so he crept past careful of the creaky floor, he snuck into Remus' bedroom and immediately began rooting through his things until he found that certain object he needed the most. He reached into his trunk full of clothes Mrs Lupin had washed and picked out his best pair of dark jeans, a black and silver expensive silk shirt and a decent pair of shoes, not his tatty old converse he had bought several years ago, he was going to make this evening special no matter what. He changed, ran a comb through his hair and checked his reflection in the mirror, simple but sophisticated and very handsome. Sirius smirked, he knew he looked good no matter what.

He went back downstairs sneaking past Remus again and headed straight into the kitchen.

"There you are, it's all done" Mrs Lupin smiled resting a thick old red tartan blanket on the table next to a pretty picnic basket filled with food stuffs.

"Thank you very much" Sirius smiled. "Remus will love it"

"Have a nice time" she said to him looking him straight in the eye a strange tinkle in her own. Mr Lupin just looked confused, staring between Sirius and his wife as though they were mad before shaking his head, sighing and turning his attention back on the paper.

Sirius looked up when he heard Remus coming back down the stairs, he hurried into the living room and sat casually his arm draped around the back of the sofa. Apparently Remus had pulled on his maternity jeans and put a clean top and hoodie on.

"Hey babe, looking sexy" Sirius winked. It was all so dramatic, something you'd expect the typical perfect boyfriend from a teen romance novel to be like, but this was Sirius, everything he did was dramatic if not a little theatrical.

Remus flushed a little his eyes roaming over Sirius' outfit. "So are you"

"You ready to get going?" Sirius asked getting to his feet and straightening up looking down at Remus.

The Werewolf nodded quickly still smiling somewhat nervously, this was like a real date!

Sirius took his hand and swept him into the kitchen, he picked up the blanket and picnic basket smiling to Mrs Lupin and sparing a glance at a surprise, confused looking Remus before guiding him towards and through the door.

"Have a nice evening, boys" her voice called after them. Sirius grinned.

They walked in silence the whole way to the hill, it only took a couple of minutes and by the time they reached the top, Remus was out of breath and tired.

Sirius threw down the rug and rested the basket on the side of it. The sun was about to set as Sirius helped Remus down to sit on the rug, he dropped down in front of him opening the basket and picking things out of it, their plates, goblets and ice tea.

Remus picked up a sandwich and sat eating it gazing lovingly at Sirius.

Sirius sank his teeth into an apple and smiled at his boyfriend.

They ate and they talked, talked and they ate. They polished off the ice tea, the pumpkin juice and were cracking open the second bottle of ice tea when Sirius glanced up.

The sky was turning a deep pinkish red, violet streaks shot in beautiful rays highlighting the natural perfection, the glowing golden sun was peaking over the horizon of the gorgeous countryside, the whole farm was alight with golden, orange and bloody red hues. He looked to Remus, streaks of pink and amber were glowing in his hair from the dazzling light, the moon was beginning to glow above their heads and the stars were dotting the sky. It was time.

"Hey Remus, can you come here for a second please?" Sirius asked slowly getting to his feet and walking only a couple of steps away his hand behind his back as he stood in the grass waving lightly in the breeze. He had his back turned and was gazing at the sunset sky.

Remus felt slightly confused but put down his drink and got to his feet, he took slow careful steps until he was standing side by side with his boyfriend, the sky was beautiful tonight.

"It's a beautiful evening" he said finally breaking the long silence that followed as the sun dropped a fraction more on the horizon sending more vibrant streaks of colour through the sky.

"I know, near perfect actually" Sirius said glancing to Remus, the way the golden light brushed over Remus' skin made him look like pure beauty.

"Remus I brought you here tonight for a reason" Sirius said softly.

Remus looked to him a slight worry line creasing between his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Moony, baby..." Sirius said turning around to face him. "I want you to know how special you are to me, every time I see you I want to cry tears of joy, you make my heart melt in my chest, just, everything you do amazes me and makes me fall even deeper in love with you" he spoke with pure honesty in his eyes.

Remus felt tears prickling in the backs of his eyes, he knew he was grinning like a silly little girl right now but he was just so happy. "Sirius-"

"Moony, what I'm trying to say is that I love you so much, I want to stand and scream my love for you, I'd never do anything to hurt you, you've got my baby in your tummy and you've given me more happiness, love and everything a guy could wish for in these past months, I love you" Sirius breathed. He turned to glance back at the beautiful sunset. "And..." he took Remus' hands as he slowly sank down on one knee pulling out a small black velvet box and holding it out.

"Remus John Lupin... will you marry me?" Sirius asked lifting the lid on the lovely little box revealing two white gold rings, identical with matching clear diamonds cut square in the middle, one of them larger than the other.

Remus' breath caught in his throat, his heart skipped a beat and his hand flew instantly to his mouth gasping with shock, his blue eyes were wide and brimming with tears of joy. He almost choke on his own tears as he nodded rapidly. "Yes! YES! I will marry you" he cried.

The look on Sirius' face was incredible, the tears of joy flowed freely down Sirius' face. He took Remus' left hand pulling out the ring with the bigger stone he slipped it onto his left ring finger and held out the box. Remus took it staring down at the ring on his finger trembling with shock. Sirius rose to his feet and Remus met his eye before pulling the other ring from the box and placing it gently on Sirius' left ring finger before shoving the box deep in his boyfriend's pocket and throwing his arms around his neck.

"Sirius... I love you so much too, so much it's shocking, every time I see your face I can't breathe because I've fallen so hard for you, I'd die without you and I can't imagine life without you" Remus sobbed into his neck.

"I know, Remus, I love you too" Sirius sniffled.

Remus drew back wiping his tears and lifting his trembling hand to gaze at his ring. "It's so beautiful..." he whispered.

"Eighteen carat white gold with a real high grade diamond"

Remus did something unexpected, his knees gave and he sank to the floor. He'd fainted.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh over the reaction but he was worried for Remus with the baby inside of him. He knelt down gently tapping the side of Remus' face and thankfully he came round very quickly. "You okay babe?"

Remus nodded slowly and smirked. "It was just a bit much for me" he breathed.

"Well how about we get back to the house and let you have a lie down then we can... celebrate" Sirius winked playfully.

"Sounds like perfection to me" Remus smiled.

Sirius helped him to his feet, cleared up the foods, made Remus finish his drink before packing it all up and carrying it back to the house under one arm with his right arm around Remus' lower back. They took it slowly, relishing in their happiness high as the sun almost completely disappeared beyond the horizon.

Remus could not believe how lucky he was.

Back at the house they dropped the picnic basket and Remus pulled Sirius in for a passionate kiss not caring if his parents were looking, he was too happy and giddy with pleasure to care. He slowly walked his boyfriend into the living room before breaking the kiss and gazing down at his ring again his mouth hanging open. Never had he ever expected in his life to have a material possession that expensive.

Emma and John walked in looking confused when they heard Remus squeal with excitement.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked approaching slowly, when her eyes fell on the ring on Remus' finger she gasped and rushed forward snatching up his hand to inspect it more closely.

"Mum I'm engaged" Remus breathed as Sirius stood smothering the opposite side of his face with loving kisses.

"Congratulations baby, I am so happy for you" she squealed still staring in awe at the ring. "My goodness that ring is something"

"Eighteen carat white gold with a real diamond..." Remus breathed suddenly feeling dizzy again.

"D grade, the best you can get" Sirius said proudly.

And Remus was down again.

"He did this a few minutes ago when he saw the ring" Sirius chuckled as John rushed over to help Sirius and Emma lift Remus up again. He was starting to come round but they lay him down on the sofa to calm down.

"I think he's perhaps a bit over excited" John said.

"Sirius?" Remus asked confusedly.

"Right here, Moony" Sirius smiled sitting on the bed of the sofa gently stroking his fingers through Remus' hair. Remus had said yes, Remus was going to marry him!

"This is really embarrassing" he flushed a little.

"No you're fine, how are you feeling?"

"Absolutely fine" Remus smiled. "Just ridiculously happy and spoiled" he chuckled laying back against the cushions to gaze at the beautiful ring. "This must have been so expensive..."

"Only the best for you" Sirius smiled gently taking and stroking the back of Remus' hand.

Remus' heart fluttered in his chest.

"I think this calls for a celebration" Mrs Lupin grinned. "What do you think, John?"

"Yes we should celebrate, I am quite happy you proposed to my only son because now I know he's got a real family of his own"

"We can get married any time after Remus' sixteenth birthday less than a year from now, if he's ready maybe we could do it in the summer" Sirius said looking to Remus with a smile on his face.

"That would be absolutely perfect" Remus smiled warmly.

"It would be the mature thing to do especially given the circumstances" Emma smiled gently hugging her son and kissing him on the cheek. She turned and pulled Sirius in for a tight hug too as Mr Lupin went into the kitchen. He came back moments later with a bottle of wine and two goblets of pumpkin juice, he served up the drink.

"A toast, to the happy couple" he said.

Remus, Sirius and Emma raised their glasses.

"To Remus my only little boy, after everything he's been through especially with the things he copes with on a daily basis, he has found someone who truly loves him and is finally getting what he deserves, even if he is young he's got his life on track" Mrs Lupin began her little speech. "He's gone from expecting to engaged to marry a lovely young man and I am so proud of Remus and so happy for him and he will always be my baby, to Remus!" she grinned.

"To Remus" said everybody but Remus.

Sirius got to his feet and laughed. "Okay well I've been in love with Remus for as long as I can remember, I love the way he's kind and considerate to everyone, he's always civil and extremely sweet no matter what they have done to him" he began. "He's gentle, he's sweet, he's funny, he's very intelligent, he's got a typical teenage boy side to him with some silly pranks and such at school, he's playful, he's cuddly, cute and he's absolutely gorgeous, he's got a warm heart and a smile that lights up every room" Sirius finished raising his goblet.

"Remus, my son, my little boy, this is a difficult thing for a father to come to terms with at the best of times but I am proud to call you my son, after everything you've been through you've come out fighting" John nodded. Sirius had always noticed something, the way John was around Remus, the way he didn't touch him much or behave the same way Emma did with him, he couldn't figure out why. It wasn't dislike or reservation, he seemed a little wary of Remus at times.

Remus sat up raising his glass and cuddling up to Sirius. "Because I'm a bit too huge to get up and down every two minutes" he laughed nervously tears still streaming down his face. He had to pause to try and calm himself enough to speak.

"I hope my tears are evidence of how happy I am, how much I love Sirius and our baby, I don't think he understands how much I do love him, I know people say you can't be in love at fifteen well yes you can, I'm not an idiot and I never would have gotten into bed with Sirius especially on my first time if I wasn't sure about him, everything has worked out for the best. We've had hard times and some very good times but recently everything has been sailing through perfect and I cannot wait to see what the next few weeks and forever bring" Remus said the tears dripping from his jaw.

"Moony..." Sirius breathed leaning in and brushing their lips together tenderly.

"You call him Moony because he's a Werewolf, don't you?" Mr Lupin said slowly peering at them over his wine glass.

"Yeah" Sirius smiled unsure of how his father-in-law to be was reacting to this.

"That's really..."

Sirius braced himself.

"Nice" John smiled gently.

"Sirius come here" Remus said gently finishing off his drink and holding out his arms laying back against the cushions again.

Sirius didn't hesitate to put his goblet down and fall into Remus' arms, the boy hugged him tightly so he had to lay down beside Remus having the side of his face nuzzled his eyes widened when Remus whispered into his ear-

"Wanna go upstairs in a bit and celebrate just the two of us?" his voice was lightly husky, the way that made Sirius shiver with excitement.

"Love to" Sirius whispered back.

"Sirius are you going to tell your parents about the engagement and send them pictures of the baby when she arrives?" Emma asked curiously.

"Oh no, I doubt it" Sirius said awkwardly.

"I know you're living with us and we're happy to have the three of you here but won't your parents want to see things about the baby and your life?"

"I am completely disowned for sleeping with and impregnating a half blood, they think I'm a filthy blood traitor they say I've shame the family and all the usual stuff they aren't likely to ever forgive me and I don't want anything to do with those people if they can't accept Remus and my daughter they're the ones missing out not me"

"That's a very noble thing for you to do" Mrs Lupin said slightly surprised by Sirius.

"He's not a Gryffindor for nothing" Remus laughed.

They finished their drinks, made some more fuss over Remus' bump before the two boys headed off upstairs.

"You wait there" Remus said pushing Sirius back onto the bed. He took a few back steps before smirking to his lover and slowly peeling off his clothes dropping them to the floor until he stood fully naked in front of his boyfriend, right now he didn't care how big he was or how he looked oddly out of shape standing there fully exposed, Sirius had just proposed and Remus doubted he would have done it if he didn't find Remus attractive even just a little bit.

"Sexy" Sirius purred sprawling out across the bed slowly opening his shirt his gorgeous silver eyes fixated on Remus' body.

Remus flushed sinking his teeth into his bottom lip he slowly ran his hands down his sides, over his bump and back up towards his chest gently plucking at his semi-hard nipples still gazing at Sirius. His eyes fell down his lover's body as he tossed the expensive shirt aside, Sirius was already hard.

"You look so fit" Sirius breathed.

"You should see yourself" Remus grinned sexily. "Turns me on so much" he breathed huskily watching Sirius convulse with delight.

"Mm I cannot wait I must have you now!" Sirius moaned thrusting off his trousers and underwear slinging them aside carelessly.

Remus smirked to himself and made his way over to the bed climbing on, he shuffled up and pulled the now fully naked Sirius on top of him. Tonight was going to be good.

They made love three times that night, slow and deep their eyes locked the entire time, smiles on their faces.

When they were done they climbed in under the covers together snuggling up, they didn't need to speak as Remus held up his hand to gaze at his ring, he really was incredibly lucky.

The next day neither of the boys appeared downstairs until midday. They woke feeling sleepy but perfect.

"Hey beautiful" Sirius smiled gazing at Remus who was laying on his back his eyes half lidded his right and resting on the pillow between them. "You're looking lovely today"

"So are you" Remus practically whispered. "I love you so much last night took my breath away"

Sirius gave a small laugh. "Know what you were doing last night?"

"Getting fucked by you?" Remus blinked.

Sirius laughed again. "Yes, but no"

Remus was looking very confused.

"You were snoring" Sirius smiled.

Remus' cheeks burned and he wrinkled his nose a little bit before turning to bury his face in his pillow groaning with shame.

"Aww Moony, it wasn't a full snore it was more of a funny snuffle" Sirius smiled pulling his boyfriend into his arms. "I think it's because you're so big now it's the pressure on your chest when you sleep in some positions"

Remus turned over and snuggled into Sirius' chest still red-faced and embarrassed. "I can't believe it" he groaned.

"I think it's actually really cute, you must have gotten bigger again then" Sirius smiled. "Oh Moony why are you so adorable?"

Remus was blushing to the point he thought his face might actually burst. "You're making me all hot"

"Babe you're hot anyway" Sirius breathed huskily into his ear. "Listening to you moaning last night turned me on so much..."

"_Gods Sirius I need more" Remus panted desperately as Sirius pushed his face further into the bedding, that insisted rough thrusting in his bottom becoming faster by the second. _

"_What do you want, babe?" Sirius moaned slowing his thrusts down teasing Moony. _

"_Fuck!" _

"_Tell me what you want" Sirius purred his fingernails trailing along the back of Remus' neck. _

"_Fuck me, go left a little more and fuck right there" Remus whimpered. _

_And Sirius did exactly as he was told, he angled himself a little more left and began thrusting hard and fast into Remus' tight anus. _

_A cry escaped Remus' throat, his back arched straining against the weight and he began whimpering desperately. "I'm gonna cum" he panted. "Please cum inside me..." _

"You were pleasuring me" Remus said quietly.

"I know, you made sure I knew all about that" Sirius chuckled. "Wow, your lips and your arse should be given an order or Merlin first class"

"For fucking and blowing" Remus laughed looking up into Sirius' face.

"Exactly" the dark haired boy grinned. "Shall we go downstairs? I'll bet your parents are wondering where we are"

"I'll bet they probably know we were at it like bunnies last night" said Remus.

"Wouldn't they say something, like, stop us?" Sirius frowned confusedly but Remus just shook his head.

"No they wouldn't, they aren't like that, sure they'd worry like most parents do but I'm already knocked up, we were both virgins so there isn't anything worse that could happen, most parents just dislike the thought of their child having sex but it's a bit late for them to moan about it now"

"Ah I see" Sirius nodded slowly. "As long as they don't castrate me for being all over their kid then all is well" he added with a small nervous laugh.

"No you're fine" Remus smiled.

"Good, so let's go down then" Sirius smiled.

They washed and dressed and headed down the stairs, Mr and Mrs Lupin were sitting in the kitchen talking and drinking coffee when they came down.

"Good afternoon, boys" said Mr Lupin without looking up from his paper.

"Afternoon" Remus said awkwardly heading over to the sink for some water.

"Been having fun?" Mrs Lupin asked slowly.

Remus handed Sirius a glass of water and they stared at one another. "Umm, yeah? We were asleep" he said. "We were up pretty late last night"

"We know you were" John said again. "We could hear you"

Remus almost dropped his glass with surprise as both of them began blushing furiously.

"And before you argue with me, we know you weren't sleeping" John chuckled lightly.

Remus and Sirius exchanged worried looks.

"Now boys you know we don't mind you having sex as long as you're both consenting, comfortable and you try not to keep your father and I awake half the night" Emma said turning in her seat to smile gently at them.

"Yes it certainly wasn't the nicest thing to be up listening to" John cringed a little.

"Sorry dad" said Remus.

"Would you boys like some lunch?" Mrs Lupin offered.

"Yes please" Remus smiled again.

"Good, give me fifteen minutes and I'll whip something up" she said getting quickly to her feet and tightening her apron around her waist.

They went into the living room for a while and sat on the sofa just talking and cuddling, they looked up when John came strolling through and stopped to stare at them.

"I saw your father at work this morning, Sirius, I nipped into my office for some papers and there he was" the older man said slowly.

Remus tensed his eyes darting between his father and his lover anxiously. But Sirius just seemed calm like the whole thing wasn't bothering him in the slightest.

"Shall I apologise for his behaviour again?" Sirius said calmly.

"Actually no, he is the one who should be sorry" John began.

Sirius looked very confused.

"I ran into him on my way out, he was talking with the Minister but when he saw me he came over asked if I were the man responsible for taking in his disowned son" John replied. "He started raving like a lunatic actually, shouting and all sorts at me about Remus and the baby and of course you, I just put him in his place and walked away"

"Dad what did you do?" Remus asked warily.

John was quiet a moment as he looked between them. "I told him that a real man would step up as a father and support, take care and love his son no matter what, that Sirius is a nice caring boy and he's lucky to have a son like that, he needs to step up and grow a pair now he's got a granddaughter on the way and if he doesn't then he should never have had children because he's a pathetic excuse for a father"

Remus did something that shocked John, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around his waist burying his face in his chest. Sirius was confused by the look of shock on John's face but said nothing.

Slowly Remus' dad wrapped his arms back around his son carefully not wanting to hurt him or the baby.

"Lunch is ready" Mrs Lupin said appearing in the door way. Her face washed with surprise when she saw Remus hugging her husband.

"Okay mum" Remus said pulling back from his dad, he stretched his hand out to Sirius who jumped to his feet and took it quickly before they headed into the kitchen leaving is parents dumb founded.

"That's the first time he's hugged me since before he changed..." John breathed.

Mrs Lupin's face curled into a warm smile. "This baby is making everything better"

"Yeah she really has made him grow up" he said quietly.

Mrs Lupin walked over and embraced her husband properly. "I'm so proud of him"

"Yeah, me too" John whispered...


	20. Chapter 20

The lovely, relaxing weekend passed and by the time the two boys woke on Monday morning, Remus' first thoughts turned to the baby. With a warm smile on his face he turned over to face Sirius' still sleeping form, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip he groaned softly massaging his bump under the covers.

Remus honestly couldn't believe how lucky he was, Sirius was his and laying sleeping beside him, he'd given him an engagement ring and was wearing one of his own, this was real and each time Remus looked at Sirius he fell in love all over again. He'd spent most of the weekend receiving massages, eating and messing around with Sirius whom had decided Remus wasn't allowed to even think about lifting a finger to do anything, sometimes Sirius would even feed him.

"Sirius..." he purred gently brushing some of the long dark hair out of Sirius' eyes where it fell so elegantly. "Sirius wake up your Moony wants you..." he breathed again.

Sirius stirred a little and stretched out his legs before opening his eyes slowly to smile at Remus warmly. "Morning beautiful" he beamed rubbing his tired eyes. He smiled into Remus' face, the boy was positively glowing this morning, his hair, his eyes and his skin was shimmering, glowing and just so immaculate he felt all air leaving his chest the longer he gazed at the boy. "Wow you really are gorgeous this morning..." he breathed his eyes widening as he stared at Remus lovingly before pulling him softly into his arms inhaling his scent deeply, he could feel Remus positively beaming into his chest and that made him happier than anything else ever could, as long as Remus was happy the world was a much brighter place.

"Thank you, so are you" Remus giggled slightly entangling their legs under the covers. "I don't half feel bloody huge, thirty five weeks now!"

"One more left and you'll be nine months pregnant" Sirius chuckled. "You're due in three weeks" he added with a grin.

Remus shuddered and snuggled up further into Sirius' chest. "I'm terrified of that"

"You'll be fine Moony" Sirius breathed stroking his fingers through Remus' surprisingly thick, blonde hair. "I'll make sure you're okay, you'll deliver in the hospital wing at school, Pomfrey already told you that you can have pain killers if you like so it will all be fine, she'll come out and you'll forget all about labour pains and birthing" he softly kissed the top of Remus' head, he was so cuddly at this time of morning in particular.

Remus seemed to relax somewhat pressing soft kisses to the exposed triangle of skin on Sirius' chest. He moaned softly popping open a couple of buttons to tilt his face down and flick his tongue over an unsuspecting nipple. The small gasp that escaped Sirius' lips was well worth it, Remus smiled into his boyfriends chest as he nipped and sucked both nipples to attention.

"Mm does someone want to get laid this morning?" Sirius purred running his fingers through Remus' lovely hair and hissing with pleasure as the boy fiddled with the buttons on his pyjama top popping it open as he continued to kiss his way down Sirius' chest. The boy reached behind him downing the cup of juice on the table before rolling over so Remus could continue his adventure downwards. When he reached the waistband of Sirius' pyjama bottoms he groaned plucking at them a few times before he slipped them down over his boyfriend's angular hips moaning and biting his bottom lip when he realised Sirius had no underwear on beneath them.

"Mm you like?" Sirius smirked propping himself up and gazing down at the very sparkly expression on Remus' face.

"I love" the werewolf grinned sinking down to nuzzle Sirius' balls pressing soft kisses to them just tormenting him a little longer.

"You like my cock then, Moony?" Sirius purred stroking his fingers through Remus' silky hair as the boy started pressing kisses up the length of his member.

"I love your cock, can't get enough of it" Remus moaned.

Sirius chuckled, Remus had been ridiculously horny since getting knocked up, especially now, he knew after the baby was born they'd have to wait a few weeks before they could start doing it again but that didn't mean they couldn't be at it like bunnies now.

Remus moaned as he sucked the head of his boyfriend's member down into his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip, a gasp of pleasure escaped Sirius' throat only making the boy moan softly again.

"I fucking love giving you a blow job" Remus breathed taking more of Sirius' member into his mouth and sucking on it deeply.

Sirius moaned feeling the boy quicken his pace setting a nice rhythm. Sirius continued to gasp and moan softly as Remus did that teasing little thing with his tongue and Sirius' foreskin, he lapped up the clear leaking fluid hungrily moaning softly as he did so only turning Sirius on further.

"You're so bloody good at this" Sirius panted heavily as Remus continued to suck harder and faster against his erection moaning softly his response.

"I'm really fucking horny" Remus groaned picking up the pace one final time.

Sirius could no longer hold back, he buried his fingers in Remus' lovely hair as he came with a soft cry of pleasure.

"Remus!" he gasped shooting his heavy load down Remus throat, the werewolf squeaked but swallowed quickly until he was licking Sirius' every drop until his erection was sparkling clean and softening.

Sirius opened his eyes gazing lovingly at Remus still breathing heavily as the boy sat back on his knees his hands resting on his baby bump through the fabric of his grey t-shirt. "You are amazing"

"Thank you" Remus grinned.

"Now let me return the favour" Sirius winked, sitting up and pushing Remus swiftly back to where he was lying less than a second ago, before Remus could say or do anything, Sirius delved down, tore off Remus' underwear and began sucking his already hard and leaking member...

Half an hour later and the boys were washed, dressed and making their way down for some breakfast.

"Good morning" Mrs Lupin smiled sweetly when they appeared in the kitchen. "Pancakes alright?"

"Yes mum" said Remus as he pulled up a seat and lowered himself down very slowly his hands still resting on his enormous baby bump.

"You alright, son?" Mr Lupin asked frowning worriedly at Remus' tummy.

"Yes dad, just too heavy now" Remus breathed. "I can feel the baby pressing down on me a little bit now and it's really getting uncomfortable" he groaned massaging said bump trying to settle her down. "She's kicking me to death as well which doesn't help"

"She doesn't know she's being unhelpful" Sirius cooed to the bump giving it a little tickle and laughing when she started to kick excitedly at the sound of his voice.

"She really likes you" Remus chuckled.

Mrs Lupin started to laugh as her husband helped lay the table with food giving the boys their pancakes and syrup. "When I was pregnant with you, the slightest bit of music and you would be off kicking around like crazy in there" she chuckled patting her own very flat stomach. "Your dad as well, when you heard him you'd get all excited"

Remus' face spread into a warm smile. "I'm due in three weeks, I'm thirty five weeks pregnant now" he swallowed. "We haven't really been counting from the whole 'missed period' thing because I don't get those so we counted from the day of conception, apparently with male pregnancy the studies show we conceive much faster than a woman but have the same thirty eight technical weeks of pregnancy" he smiled.

Mrs Lupin looked thoughtful for a moment. "You came close to your due date"

"I think he was nearly a week out, dear" Mr Lupin pointed out. "He was a fairly small baby too"

"Yes but we always knew that" Emma smiled ruffling Remus' hair as he ate. "He was very cute"

"So I'm not now?" Remus said through a mouth full of pancakes. Everybody laughed.

"No you're adorable" Sirius grinned pressing his lips softly to Remus' warm, lightly flushed cheek. He seemed to be a little flushed most of the time now but Sirius suspected it was because he was so heavily pregnant, he didn't want to say anything but he knew Remus would give birth within the next couple of weeks, he was due very soon and he distinctly remembered that when the baby pressed down heavily on him and seemed to drop a little lower it meant the birth was imminent along with other things such as the obsessive cleaning reaching its peak, leaking, restlessness, horrible discomfort and silent anxiety, it was his body's natural way of saying _everybody out of the building_. He wasn't going to say anything yet just because Remus had said the pressing was only a tiny bit and he wasn't due, he didn't want to terrify Remus when they were on their Easter break.

"I love you" Remus smiled softly.

"I love you too" Sirius breathed leaning in for a quick kiss before they carried on eating.

The rest of the day passed quietly, Remus spent quite a bit of time sitting in the living room reading or allowing Sirius to massage him all over relaxing his tired, pressurised muscles.

"You're too good to me" Remus groaned as Sirius set to work on his lower back.

"No, I don't feel I'm doing enough for you, if there's anything you need let me know and I will go to the ends of the Earth for you" Sirius smiled leaning down kissing Remus tenderly on the lips.

"I've decided something and I want to talk to you about it" Remus said slowly.

Sirius stared at him a moment a worried look crossing his face. "Okay, let's hear it then" he smiled calmly helping Remus to sit up and lean back against the large pile of fluffed pillows and cushions.

"I don't want a Christening for the baby like the Muggles do" Remus began. "You know I don't believe in that stuff, but I would like to appoint Godparents to our baby..." he said slowly.

Sirius swallowed and nodded taking Remus' hands in his own. "Okay, who do you have in mind?" he smiled warmly and gently stroking the back of his lover's hands.

"I was thinking maybe James for one and... Regulus as the other" Remus said nervously, he knew Regulus could sometimes be a touchy subject with Sirius for a variety of reasons.

A momentary expression of surprise crossed Sirius' face, he looked thoughtful for a minute or two leaving Remus in suspense before he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, seems sensible, Regulus and James... yeah, I like it, but we have to ask them if they'll do it, they can say no"

"I know, we can ask them when we get back to school, face to face is much more personal and much nicer than a letter, plus we can see their reactions" Remus chuckled pulling Sirius in for a cuddle. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Moony" Sirius smiled.

"You didn't want a Christening did you?"

"Nope" Sirius laughed. "Of course not, I think it's wrong to force that upon an innocent, unknowing child, we can get them signed as Godparents at the Ministry" Sirius smiled. "We obviously don't have to do it until after she's born"

"I'm glad, I don't think I can make the journey to the Ministry anyway, I feel really heavy and uncomfortable, I think it might put me in labour" Remus sighed.

"Remus?" his dad's voice made the two boys separate slowly to look at him.

"Yes dad?"

"I've brought you something, it was difficult to get hold of in our world but I went into Muggle London, we have a Television set upstairs and a player I will figure out how to set them up down here for you today so you can watch it" he said holding up a little plastic case of something.

Remus blinked looking very confused. "Thanks, dad, but what is it?" the werewolf asked looking very confused.

"It's actually what the Muggles call a film, a video I believe, it's of women giving birth and I thought it might be useful for you to watch and see what it'll be like" John said a little nervously.

Remus' face spread into a smile. "Thanks dad" he grinned. "It might be quite useful actually" even though he felt terrified and nervous of merely watching it, his dad was just trying to be good to him and for that Remus was very grateful.

"I'll get it set up in a bit" his dad nodded leaving the video down on the side.

A few hours later and eventually after his dad had successfully got the set working, Remus was sitting with a bucket between his legs trying desperately to hold the vomit down.

"It's alright babe, you'll be okay" Sirius cooed gently massaging between his shoulder blades.

"I feel so sick and nervous..." Remus hiccoughed.

"Babe no, you'll be fine" Sirius said reassuringly.

"Remus, Sirius, your mother wants to know what you want for-" John paused in the doorway staring at Remus. "What's wrong, is he having the baby?" he asked sweeping over to kneel at his sons side.

"No, the video traumatised him a bit, he's been a little bit sick and can't stop shaking" Sirius explained quickly.

"Oh no, Remus I'm ever so sorry I thought it would help" the man said kindly his face creased with worry as he carefully rested his hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus leaned forward and heaved a little bit of sick and bile coming up as he spat into the bucket.

"I think maybe he should go to bed" Sirius said slowly.

"That's not a bad idea, I'll tell the wife" John said straightening up. "Do you need help getting him up the stairs?"

"I'm still here you know dad" Remus coughed weakly.

"Yes I do know" the man said.

"I'll get him up, he'll be okay in a bit" Sirius said as he carefully lifted Remus up to his feet holding the bucket in front of the shaky boy, he carefully supported Remus' weight and guided the boy out of the living room into the little hallway and up the staircase taking it a step at a time.

Mr Lupin felt terrible he genuinely thought he was being helpful to Remus, with a sigh we went back into the kitchen to tell his wife what had been happening in hopes that Remus would feel better later on.

Upstairs, Sirius eased Remus into bed laying the bucket down on the floor on Remus' side, he tucked the boy in keeping him propped up so he was partially sitting and partially lying just his favourite way to sleep. He climbed in bedside Remus gently stroking his lightly damp face brushing his hair from his eyes. "Are you feeling alright now beautiful?" he asked softly stroking Remus' nose.

"Still feel a bit sick and shaky, I'm sorry that happened I know it wasn't nice" Remus mumbled.

"It's fine you're just sensitive about the subject of birth" Sirius purred kissing Remus' face even when the boy tried to pull away.

"My breath smells like sick..." he whined.

"I don't care" Sirius chuckled pulling him in and kissing him softly on the lips making Remus groan softly with pleasure.

A few hours passed and Remus woke feeling a bit rough but very hungry. "Sirius?" he called, by now his bedroom was in darkness and he could feel the baby wriggling around a little inside of him.

"Still here gorgeous" Sirius breathed cuddling up closer to Remus. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, bit rough and hungry but I'm okay" Remus smiled softly stretching out under the covers. "Can we go down and get something to eat in a minute or two?"

"Of course" Sirius grinned. "Your mum has been up a couple of times to check on you, she brought some juice, you wanna drink?"

"Sure" Remus yawned sitting up slowly. "How long was I asleep?"

Sirius poured him a glass of juice and handed it over. "About three hours now" he smiled gently. A look of surprise washed over Remus' face as he gulped the juice and settled back down for a minute or two letting it go down.

"Can we go down for some food?" Remus yawned stretching himself out again.

"Of course babe" Sirius smiled.

Five minutes of playful kissing later and the two boys got up and headed down to the kitchen, Sirius with an arm supportively around Remus' waist.

"Hello, are you feeling better now?" Mrs Lupin smiled. Mr Lupin looked up from where he was sitting at the table as his wife put some shopping away in the cupboards.

"Yeah, hungry" Remus sighed sinking down into a seat.

"Here" she smiled pulling two wrapped plates of food from the counter and handed them over to the boys pulling off the cling film. "Tuck in" she smiled.

Remus picked up his fork and began shovelling down his salad and his pasta until it was all gone in the blink of an eye, he waited for Sirius to finish before his mother gave them apple pie and custard for dessert surprised at just how easily Remus swallowed all that food down after being sick earlier on.

After dinner they went to sit in the living room, Sirius giving Remus more massages for the rest of the evening.

Two days passed and Wednesday late morning arrived. The sun was out and shining in the nice spring morning as Remus and Sirius crossed out into the back of the farm heading through the tracks until they found a nice patch of grass towards the back near the barn. They sat down comfortably, Sirius passing Remus over his guitar he'd spent a good twenty minutes thoroughly tuning ready to play with.

Sirius lounged back in the grass listening to Remus picking and strumming his guitar softly, it was so peaceful and relaxing, maybe they could do this occasionally after the baby was born but in reality he knew they would be busy most of the time with the baby and the chances they would get alone together would be very special and probably some of them would be incredibly intimate.

"You're so good at playing" Sirius commented listening to Remus' sweet music ringing through his ears.

"Thank you, Sirius" Remus chuckled softly.

"My talented little werewolf" Sirius smiled sitting up to kiss his lover on the cheek. "Sing that really romantic song for me" he said gazing into Remus' lovely blue eyes.

Remus blushed furiously, hesitated a moment before he set off.

Half an hour later and they were naked and sweaty in bed together...

Nearly four hours later and finally Sirius collapsed panting into bed as Remus snuggled into his chest kissing his chest and nuzzling his neck playfully. "Mm, sexy Sirius" he purred.

"Gods Moony, your hormones, you're bloody wild" he breathed little stars erupting in front of his eyes as he cuddled up to Remus shaking slightly.

Remus moaned softly flicking his tongue over an abused nipple. "I just can't get enough of you"

"Even after I've fucked you four times, fingered you, sucked you off and rimmed you a couple of times and that's not including the amount of kissing, teasing and other foreplay we've done and I let you finger my arse" Sirius chuckled softly kissing Remus' fluffy hair.

"Unless you want to seriously turn me on again then you might want to stop that" Remus whispered moving to kiss Sirius softly on the lips, he smelled strongly of peppermint still from where he'd washed his mouth out after rimming Remus.

"I'm surprised I can still produce a single drop of sperm" the dark haired boy chuckled closing his eyes slowly. "I'm not sure I can even stay awake much longer"

"Me neither but don't mention anything I could possibly in some strange way shape or form take it as even slightly dirty because I'll be all over you like hair on soap" he purred snuggling into Sirius' warm, bare chest.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "I love having sex with you, Moons" he beamed.

"I love having sex with you too, Siri" Remus breathed. "Can we go sleep for a while before we have dinner because I don't think I can stay awake any longer..."

"Sounds good to me" Sirius purred.

Thursday arrived and both Remus and Sirius were glowing with happiness. The Easter holiday's had obviously done them some serious good and even Remus' parents had noticed how bright and happy they were looking. Although Remus and Sirius were very young for all of this, Remus' parents were sure they would be able to handle it and they were would give their blessings.

"Just a couple of days and you'll be nine months pregnant" Sirius purred stroking his fingers over Remus' baby bump. "Another scan as well to check she's doing good in there"

"Mm well she's kicking me enough" Remus said leaning up slowly to kiss Sirius' neck as they lounged on the living room sofa again.

"I wonder when she'll be all nice and ready to come out" Sirius mused. "I would say practice some of your birthing exercises or positions but if she's pressing down a little more then maybe that won't be such a good idea..."

Remus yawned and nodded slowly. "I don't want my water to break early, I mean, I don't think she's going to come out yet but I don't want to risk it I'd rather be uncomfortable for an extra couple of weeks and let her come out full sized and healthier"

"You're so sweet, Moony" Sirius chuckled leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips. "It's a shame you'll have the full moon tonight..." he said worriedly.

"Oh Merlin don't remind me" Remus groaned closing his eyes. "It's making me feel rough and grumpy as it is"

"You'll be okay"

"I'm paranoid I'm going to give birth in my wolf form..."

"But didn't Pomfrey say that you wouldn't?" Sirius said quickly.

"I think so" Remus replied nestling himself into Sirius further pressing his bump into Sirius' very flat tummy. "Still worried about it, I know I just need to rest"

"I think it might also be an idea if you stopped going to lessons" Sirius said slowly.

Remus turned to stare at him a frown setting on his face. "What, why?" he blinked confusedly.

"Because Moony, you're so big now and you're almost due, look at you you've said yourself you need to rest you're about to drop and I don't want you to strain or hurt yourself" Sirius said worriedly. "Working and late pregnancy do not go together that's why they have maternity leave" he added quickly.

Remus just sighed. "I want to do as much as possible while I still can and before the baby is born, I need to work to get my exams as well" he said quickly. "Next year is an important year and we have to be on top of our game because we'll have her with us too" he said worriedly.

"Babe, we're going to be fine, take it easy before you put yourself in labour" Sirius chuckled. Remus snuggled in closer kissing Sirius' neck a little, Sirius could tell the boy was worrying himself over this, Remus always did the same thing whenever he got nervous and he knew he had to be there to support Remus through this difficult time.

"Are you two boys alright?" Mrs Lupin asked with a smile as she came through into the living room to check on them.

"Yes thank you" Sirius smiled warmly.

Remus rolled his eyes watching his mother flush a little like every girl on the face of the Earth did when they clapped eyes on Sirius Black.

"Do either of you want anything?" she asked looking from her son to Sirius and back again.

"No mum we're fine" Remus said back.

"Alright, well your dad is going to stick some dinner on soon" she smiled moving to sit in one of the armchairs. "You'll be going home on Sunday so we're planning to do something nice tomorrow, perhaps a little feast?"

"That would be nice, mum" Remus smiled warmly as Sirius kissed him softly on the cheek running his fingers through Remus' lovely blonde hair.

"I'll be sorry to see both of you go" she sighed sadly glancing back over at the two canoodling boys.

"You'll see us again in a few weeks and we'll have the baby with us" Remus smiled warmly. "She's actually going to be here soon..." he breathed.

"We'll be here in June until the first of September" Sirius smiled.

"I am really looking forward to meeting my granddaughter" she smiled warmly.

Remus and Sirius both smiled to her and stared stroking the bump affectionately together. "It will be so strange not to have her inside of me anymore" Remus breathed.

"Once you have her in your arms your mind will not be on the end of your pregnancy, I enjoyed being pregnant with you but when I held you in my arms for the first time you were this tiny little warm baby and you were mine and the feelings I had towards you, you were so small and helpless, I am so excited for you to feel those same emotions when you have her" Remus' mother was almost in tears of joy.

Apparently it was setting Remus off too and tears were welling up in his own eyes.

"But it was strange not feeling you kicking until I got used to it, most of my attention was just on you" she smiled. "Your father on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off of you, he just wanted to hold you and cuddle you all the time, he'd get up in the night when you were awake and sing you back to sleep"

"But he stopped when I became a... " Remus trailed off and swallowed concentrating on the way Sirius was stroking his tummy.

"Your dad felt extremely responsible for what happened to you, he'll regret what he said to Greyback for the rest of his life, he found it really difficult to look at you for months after it happened and you picked up on it but when you hugged him last week he was extremely happy he thinks that you're finally coming around to him again" his mother smiled warmly.

"I thought he just didn't want to touch me" Remus shrugged. "He made me feel like he didn't particularly want me that is why I was so funny about him and always clung to you because you obviously still cared" he said sadly.

"Now Remus that isn't true, your dad has always loved you" she said. "He just found it difficult to be around you and so cuddly with you because he blamed himself for what happened, he felt like you should dislike him for it all"

"But I didn't, he's my dad"

"Well, all that's in the past now" his mother smiled. "He's happy you've come around"

"Does he love me?" Remus asked slowly.

"Yes, I do" his father said poking his head around the door making the three of them jump out of their skin.

A few hours passed and after an early dinner, Sirius followed Remus down under the house into what one could only describe as a tunnelled basement. It was deeper than a normal basement and when Sirius arrived he was surprised to see what looked like a small arena, there was a wooden bench to the side where people could sit.

Sirius watched as Remus' mother unlocked a hefty door with both, Muggle keys, chains and magic guiding her son inside. Remus dropped the white sheet he had wrapped around himself by the door and walked inside going right to the centre of the room. The floor was made from soil and sand with random objects, some torn apart and a few old towels on the floor with a trough his mother was currently filling with water. There were also bits of branches and such for Remus to sniff about with but nothing sharp he could hurt himself on besides his own teeth and claws.

Sirius swallowed before running through before Remus' mother could shut the door, he hurtled towards Remus and pulled the near naked boy into his arms smothering him in kisses. "I love you" he breathed nuzzling Remus' face.

"I love you too" Remus whispered back. "Please, go outside, I'm going to change any second now and don't watch it isn't pretty and I don't want to upset you..." he said giving Sirius a small push as he began to tremble a tiny bit.

Sirius swallowed and with one last look at Remus he ran from the arena watching Remus' mother securely lock the door.

Sirius moved to sit on the bench and stared in at his boyfriend as he stood stroking his bump and waiting the trembling becoming more obvious.

"I'm not going to look when he changes, it's a little gruesome" his mother swallowed turning away as she sat down beside Sirius.

"Can he see us?"

"No it works similar to a two way mirror, he can't see or hear us but we can both see and hear him, he won't know we're here, he'll be able to smell that you were in the arena tonight though" she explained. "It took a lot of time, savings and magic to make this secure place for him where he can't escape and hurt anybody or himself but it was worth it" she smiled.

"As long as he's safe" Sirius breathed.

A loud cry came and his head whipped round to see Remus tensing his head flung back as he stood to the side shaking violently all over, the look on his face, he was losing his human mind.

Remus' mother got up and hurried out of the room leaving Sirius alone to watch as Remus screamed again a horrible cracking sound as he started to jerk about awkwardly bent double.

Sirius flung himself to the edge of the arena crying out Remus' name, the boy was right he shouldn't be watching this it was only upsetting him. He watched wide eyed as Remus' feet and legs changed shape, fur was sprouting all over his body, a little tufted tail tore through his underwear as he swelled and snapped and morphed crying and screaming in pain until one violent jerk later, his snout had appeared and his full body forced through into his wolf form.

Sirius was sobbing as he watched Remus now a large palomino wolf standing whimpering and shaking with his eyes closed. He was an exceptionally odd shape, a baby bump showing clearly underneath his otherwise skinny wolf figure.

After some minutes the wolf looked up and opened his now amber eyes staring around the arena and scenting.

Sirius watching him stalk around slowly scratching at the floor before he slowly moved to sit on the bench to watch. So this was what Remus looked like as a werewolf, if he wasn't a vicious killer right now he would actually be sort of beautiful.

There were still some human-like traits Remus carried, his back legs were a little longer than his front, the tail was only tufted rather than long like a true wolf, his ears were longer and slimmer than real wolf's, his general appearance didn't seem full wolf at all he was somewhat human still, Sirius couldn't explain it.

He sat watching as Remus wandered around sniffing and scratching at the ground for a while, he was up looking around curiously.

After about an hour Mrs Lupin came back smiling and holding a tall glass of ice tea for Sirius. "Here"

"Thank you" Sirius breathed taking his eyes off of Remus for just a second.

Mrs Lupin sat down staring at her son moving over to the towels and sniffing them before settling himself down on them. "He is extremely subdued he has never once been this way before, this must be what he means when he says he's been calmer during his transformations he's not even attempting to hurt himself" she said quite surprised with what Remus was doing as he began to lick his fur.

"I've never seen him transformed before, I knew he was a werewolf I have done for years but not that he's like this" Sirius replied watching Remus lick his very prominent nipples all down his pregnant belly.

"And are you okay with seeing him like this?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah, I am" Sirius smiled still watching Remus as he lifted up a leg for absolutely no reason exposing his now different underneath and continued to lick his tummy.

Sirius sat for hours, Mrs Lupin came and went until around three am she went up to bed leaving him with a pillow and a blanket on the bench telling him to call her if he needed anything.

Sirius couldn't sleep as he stared at lonely Remus nestled on the blankets.

Some time around half five when the sun was coming up and the moon setting, Remus sat up slowly.

Sirius felt exhausted but watched for another couple of minutes as Remus began to tremble and pant heavily. He sat bolt upright when he realised what was happening and charged towards the door watching as Remus crapped, howled, snapped and snarled his fur disappearing, he shrunk a little as he legs retracted.

Sirius felt sick watching him cry and howl and sob and snarl until finally a completely naked Remus fell to his arms and knees gasping in pain fully human once more.

"REMUS!" Sirius cried.

Mrs Lupin came hurrying through the door opening the locks, Sirius burst through tearing across the sand he flung himself at Remus who was now lying on the floor breathing deeply, he looked terrible by Sirius didn't care he pulled Remus into his arms even as the boy whimpered and whined with discomfort, cuddling him pressing soft kisses all over his face.

"Love you, Moony" Sirius whispered as Mr Lupin appeared by the door staring at them as Mrs Lupin hurried in with the sheet and dropped it over Remus covering his nudity.

"I love you too, Sirius" Remus breathed gazing up at him blearily.

Sirius managed to help a shaky, weak Remus to his feet. Resting one hand under the boys bump he helped him walk slowly out of the arena and all the way back up into the kitchen closet, they went into the actual kitchen where Remus sat wrapped in his sheet resting for a few minutes.

"Can you get me a drink please?" he breathed.

Mrs Lupin was there first she grabbed two bottles and filled them with tap water for the boys to take upstairs with them. Remus drank deeply stilly shaking a little feeling sore.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked softly.

Remus nodded slowly. "Just about" he yawned. "Can you help me get into bed please?" he asked weakly.

"I'm pretty tired too, not as tired as you, but I stayed up all night... watching you" Sirius admitted as Mr Lupin joined them.

"You watched me?" Remus asked a look of horror washing over his face.

Sirius nodded and swallowed, he hoped Remus wouldn't be too angry about that. "Yeah I watched you but because I love you and I wanted to make sure that you were okay and... wow... even though your wolf form would gladly rip me to shreds, you're very beautiful" he smiled warmly watching a blush creep across Moony's pretty face.

"Seeing that didn't change your mind about me?" Remus breathed gazing up hopefully into Sirius' extremely handsome face.

"Of course not" Sirius smiled warmly gently stroking his boyfriend's cheek. "I've seen you transform, I've seen your pregnant wolf form, I've seen you change back and in pain, it only makes me love and respect you more that you have to go through all of this" Sirius breathed. "Come on, let's get you into bed, I feel like I might collapse with tiredness so I dread to think how you're feeling" he added with a chuckle.

Remus blushed and grinned allowing Sirius to help him to his feet and take him through the kitchen, passing through the living room and up the stairs.

Back in the kitchen Mr and Mrs Lupin smiled to one another.

"Remus has got himself a good one" John smiled warmly.

In less than five minutes, Remus dropped his sheet and clambered into bed. Sirius rested their drinks on either bedside table before literally falling face down into the bed gazing lovingly at Remus.

Within minutes they were both fast asleep.

Around midday Remus woke up stretching under the covers his muscles and joints were aching and twinging but he didn't care. Sirius had been with him all night and was still laying there beside him today sleeping peacefully. He had seen some pretty gruesome things and a very dark part of Remus' life and the boy still loved him, he still wanted to be with Remus and the baby despite everything.

Remus smiled warmly to himself snuggling closer to Sirius as he felt the baby kick inside of him. He started to kiss Sirius slowly and softly on the lips moaning with pleasure. It took seconds for Sirius to open his eyes and smile against Remus' lips.

"Hello gorgeous" Sirius grinned wrapping his arms gently around Remus. "Feeling better?"

"A little, still tired and a bit sore but today's our last day here until the summer, it's kind of sad" Remus sighed.

"I know babe, you wanna have a quick cuddle and then get up?"

Remus nodded snuggling into Sirius' neck.

Half an hour later and they were heading down to the kitchen being welcomed by a plate of lunch each and some pumpkin juice.

"You're finally up, are you both okay?" Mrs Lupin asked sweetly sitting down with her own plate of food along with her husband.

"Not too bad" Remus smiled. "Tired and sore but okay"

"As long as Remus is okay" Sirius smiled gently rubbing his boyfriend's back.

After lunch they went for a waddle in the farm yard looking at all the animals and stroking the horses through the fences. Remus became tired quickly but refused to sit down wanting to enjoy their last day at his house for a good few weeks.

When they went back inside they spent some time sitting on the sofa together talking and cuddling.

"Remus is it alright if I get a couple of pictures?" his mother asked coming into the room with a camera.

"Yes mum" Remus chuckled leaning closer to cuddle Sirius. They both grinned happily as she took the picture, one of them kissing, another of them canoodling and Remus stood up, turned to the side and posed with Sirius holding his bump, one of Sirius behind Remus cuddling him, the other of Remus with the skin of his bump fully exposed and they even managed to get one where the baby was kicking and you could see a footprint through Remus' skin which had both Remus and his mother in tears, Sirius was very close to tears himself.

After that the two boys went upstairs, Remus was quite excitable even if he was still feeling tired, he struggled to keep himself under control and apparently Sirius was having much the same trouble.

"As soon as we get back to school and in a couple of days I am going to fuck your brains out" Sirius moaned kissing Remus softly on the lips. "What we did the other day was incredible"

Remus grinned excitedly. "There's no such thing as too much anal sex"

"Not when your arse is involved" Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah and wait until the baby comes out and I'm in a condition where I can do it because I am going to destroy your arse" Remus moaned sinking his teeth into Sirius' lower lip earning a soft gasp of delight.

"I look forward to it" he chuckled softly.

By the time dinner came around, Sirius and Remus were glad to have some food. Mr and Mrs Lupin had been working hard to prepare a lovely roast chicken dinner for them with all the trimmings.

"Tuck in boys" Mr Lupin beamed getting his own plate.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Lupin" Sirius said politely as he dipped his chicken in the lovely chicken gravy and groaned at the taste of it.

"Don't thank us just enjoy your food" the woman smiled sweetly.

"We'll miss you boys when you go" John said a touch of sadness in his voice. "But we'll be happy when you come back in a few weeks with the baby it will be very nice to finally meet her"

"And be back to my normal size" Remus laughed resting a hand on his enormous bump.

"You'll have to write every week and let me know when things change, even just a little one I want to know when you have the baby" Mrs Lupin said quickly. "Keep us updated about everything that happens I want to make sure I know everything"

"We will" Sirius chuckled softly.

Dessert came next and they tucked into chocolate fudge cake with chocolate truffles, hot custard and cold vanilla ice cream on the side.

Remus was in heaven eating it he groaned with almost every savoured bite.

After they'd finished eating the boys went upstairs for a bath. Remus sat on a towel over the toilet as he watched Sirius draw the bath and fill it with bubbles.

"This should definitely help with those aches, werewolf and pregnancy" the dark haired boy smiled. Remus chuckled softly, he was feeling a bit grumpy and the usual as it was the first night after the full moon again, he was being as kind as possible and extremely grateful to Sirius for understanding and looking after him, he wasn't going to get snappy or short with Sirius no matter what his body was telling him.

Sirius helped the boy undress and lowered him into the water before he flung off his own clothes and climbed in at the other end gazing lovingly at Remus as they both relaxed into the large but normal bath tub.

Remus groaned very sensually as he relaxed even further massaging the bubbles all over his puffy nipples and gazing at Sirius.

"Remus if you don't stop doing that I'm going to blow in the bath tub" Sirius breathed making his lover blush furiously.

"Mm well I can't help it I need to wash my dirty nipples" Remus said quietly.

Sirius laughed.

"They're still leaking..." Remus mumbled averting his eyes. "Worse than before some days"

"It'll go away after you've had the baby" Sirius smiled. "We can talk to Pomfrey about it Monday morning"

"Yeah" Remus yawned relaxing once more.

They lay relaxing for a good forty five minutes before Mr Lupin poked his head through the door with some fresh towels for them.

"See you later, boys" he said hurrying out, he couldn't see anything anyway and he really didn't want to.

A few minutes later and Sirius very carefully helped Remus out of the bath.

"Someone is very sexy" Sirius purred tapping Remus gently on the bottom. Remus chuckled and allowed himself to be guided back into the bedroom where Sirius helped him into his pyjamas.

"Shall we go downstairs for a bit?" Remus suggested happily towelling off his hair.

"Sounds like fun" Sirius grinned taking his boyfriend by the hand and leading him off down the stairs.

When they headed into the living room, Mr Lupin was in his chair and Mrs Lupin in the middle of the sofa. She held out a hand to Remus and gently pulled him to sit beside her then patted the opposite side for Sirius.

Sirius moved over and sat down glancing over at Remus whom was now cuddled up to his mum, he felt Mrs Lupin pull him in for a cuddle to, he allowed it to happen and sat feeling very confused. Never in his life had his own mother done something like that to him, his biological mother wouldn't usually touch either him or Regulus, well Regulus was a little more of a cry baby and would try to cuddle up to mum who would pat him on the head and send him away to cuddle with Sirius.

Over the past two weeks he'd been in for some serious surprises and Remus' parents were such kind and lovely people, even though they didn't have half as much as Sirius had been given, they weren't too badly off and they made up for it by being loving, generous people to everybody they met, they accepted Sirius and Remus and they accepted their baby, they accepted their sons condition and embraced him with open arms and love, just the same way they had both embraced Sirius two weeks ago despite him knocking up their fourteen year old.

Sirius sighed and relaxed into the hug glancing back over at Remus, he looked so much like an innocent little boy it made Sirius smile. This was how life was meant to be.

Sometime later the two boys headed off upstairs to bed cuddling up to one another.

"I love you, Remus"

"I love you too, Sirius" Remus breathed.

It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning arrived and John came strolling up the stairs about seven, he made his way into the bedroom opening the curtains and giving both boys a little shake to wake them up.

"Time to wake up now kids" he said.

Remus groaned and buried himself under the duvet further curling up against Sirius' chest. Sirius on the other hand opened his eyes and yawned.

"Remus come on, son, your train leaves at eleven and we're driving back to Kings Cross we need to be out of here by half eight" John said again shaking Remus awake with Sirius' help.

"Come on babe, you can sleep on the train" Sirius breathed.

Remus opened his eyes, yawned and kissed Sirius on the lips before they both sat up rubbing their tired eyes.

"Breakfast is ready, come down in a second" Mr Lupin nodded before leaving them both to get dressed.

Remus sipped some water watching Sirius clamber out of bed and pull on the clean pair of jeans folded on the end of his bed along with a clean red shirt and his plain black cloak. He laid out Remus' clothes and began gathering up the fresh washing stacking it carefully into his trunk as Remus got up and started pulling on his big baggy jogging bottoms, t-shirt and hoodie. Remus couldn't even be bothered with a cloak he felt too fat and tired to dress properly today. With a sigh he made the bed over.

"I'll do yours too babe" Sirius smiled setting to work on Remus' trunk. It was a fairly easy task considering the trunks were empty and Mrs Lupin had organised everything for them so it was really just picking it up and piling it in carefully.

"Thanks a lot" Remus smiled resting a hand in his lower back. "I don't think I could bend down far enough to do that" he yawned lazily.

"I know and I just want to help, come on let's go bathroom then get some food" Sirius smiled pecking Remus tenderly on the cheek.

Ten minutes later and they were on their way down to the kitchen, when they arrived Emma looked up and smiled sadly.

"Here's breakfast now you two" she said putting two big plates of fruit toast, pancakes, croissants and buttered strawberry scones in front of them with tea. "Eat up you've got a long journey ahead today" she said briskly.

Mr Lupin ate quickly. "I'm going to go and get your trunks down and loaded in the car" he said getting up slowly.

"I'll help"

"No" John smiled holding out a hand to stop Sirius as he got up. "You finish your breakfast, let me deal with it" he nodded before turning and heading off up the stairs.

Breakfast was a fairly quiet ordeal and when they finished they went for one last walk in the farm yard (avoiding the goat) and Sirius nearly falling over a chicken before they headed back through the house for one last time.

Remus and Sirius went upstairs to check the bedroom for last things as they heard Remus' mother trying to load the owls into their cages ready for transit. Remus moved over to the baby cot and smiled down running his fingers over it and sighed longingly.

"What's up?" Sirius smiled moving to stand behind Remus and hug him.

"Nothing I just can't believe the next time we'll be up here is when she will be out of me, she's actually going to sleep in this, Sirius" he mused.

"I know it's so amazing but so terrifying at the same time" Sirius breathed. "I love her already and I love you too"

"Love you" Remus smiled turning to drape his arms around Sirius' shoulders and kiss him softly on the lips.

When they parted they headed over to look out of the window.

"I guess we should go now" Remus sighed watching his dad outside calling in to his mother who was carrying the cages of shrieking frustrated owls to the car.

"Yeah, I guess we should" Sirius sighed. They made their way over to the door and with one last look and smile back at Remus' bedroom they headed off down the stairs, pulled on their shoes and went out of the door.

Sirius opened the back door of the car and Remus climbed in making himself comfortable as Sirius pushed it closed before moving over and climbing in the other side grinning at Remus brightly.

Five minutes later and they were gazing out of the window watching as they pulled out of the long drive and the house disappeared in the distance behind them.

The car ride was awkward and silent, within half an hour Remus was fast asleep. Everybody was feeling pretty much the same, Sirius cuddled Remus close to him massaging his bump soothingly and gazing out of the window watching the scenery go by changing as they passed through a few villages and towns until finally they reached Muggle London.

It took them nearly forty minutes to get to Kings Cross, there were people in cars and taxi's, some people yelling abuse out the window, giving the finger and all sorts of swearing and curse words. Sirius chuckled to himself with amusement, he never knew Muggles could be that amusing sometimes.

As they pulled into the car park of the train station, Sirius shook Remus awake gently. "Moony time to get up we're at the station" he said.

Remus yawned and sat up blinking around sleepily as Sirius got out of the car and moved to help his lover. Remus had grown a fair bit in the past two weeks, noticeably so and he was only struggling a lot more and needed the extra help now, Sirius couldn't help but worry about what would happen when they got back to classes tomorrow.

Sirius helped Mr Lupin getting the trunks from the boot of the car before he closed it over and locked it. Mrs Lupin grabbed Remus' trunk and started pulling it along, Sirius had his own but had an arm draped around Remus' waist supporting him too as Mr Lupin locked the car and they set off through the train station.

As they made their way towards the barrier to the platform they spotted the odd few people they knew making their way through it.

One at a time they passed through the barrier and came face to face with the Hogwarts express, the home students were getting their things packed on and chatting with their families before they went.

"I'll get the trunks on" Mr Lupin said and before Sirius could argue he took the trunk from him and hurried off to get them boarded on the train.

The boys headed towards one of the open doors, they had just under ten minutes to say goodbye, get on and get seated before the train left.

"I am going to miss you both so much" Emma sobbed throwing her arms around both boys together.

"We'll miss you too" Remus breathed as she pulled back and turned to Sirius first grabbing him and kissing him on both cheeks then hugging him tightly.

"Take care of yourself and take care of Remus" she breathed.

"I will" he smiled straightening up proudly as she let go and Mr Lupin came hurrying back over glancing at the clock. Time was running out.

She threw her arms around Remus kissing his cheeks before resting her hands on his big baby bump, she gave a small sob feeling the baby kick again. "You be so careful, let Sirius look after you and have a safe birth, remember to write and eat and sleep properly, I'll see you soon baby" she cried as Remus gave her a little hug.

"You're very good to my son, keep it up" Mr Lupin smiled giving Sirius a one armed hug.

"Emma, they have to go there's two minutes..." John said worriedly resting a hand on his wife's shoulder. She pulled back sniffling and wiping her tears away.

"I love you both, see you soon" she breathed as Mr Lupin hugged his son.

"Take care, Remus" he breathed as Remus wrapped his arms around his dad's waist.

"Love you too!" Remus called as Sirius helped him onto the train, they hurried to get into a compartment waving out of the window as the whistle blew and stem billowed from the funnel of the train.

"Bye!" Mrs Lupin cried as the train began to depart. "Take care of yourselves!" she called jogging to keep up with the train.

"Love you mum" Remus called.

"Love you too!" she shouted back as the train gathered speed and soon she had disappeared into the distance.

Remus and Sirius sat down with a sigh.

"I'm sad now" Remus said cuddling up to Sirius and resting his head in his lap.

"So am I, baby, why don't you get some rest I'll wake you up at lunch" Sirius breathed combing his fingers through Remus' beautiful hair.

"I think I might, keep doing that it feels really nice" Remus said lazily waving a hand at his boyfriend.

Sirius chuckled and continued stroking his fingers through that silky light coloured hair until the boy drifted off to sleep.

The journey back wasn't as fun as the one going, at lunch Sirius woke Remus with quite a lot of food they sat having a picnic with biting the heads off of the chocolate frogs and pigging out on BertieBotts every flavour beans with their pumpkin pasties and juice.

When they'd done eating they sat talking for a while and even a little very careful play fight on the seat which ended in very hot, passionate kissing.

By the time the sun started to go down, their kissing began to slow along with the train.

"We're nearly back" Sirius breathed without breaking the loving kisses against Moony's mouth.

"Mm, I wanna kiss some more" Remus groaned before slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth.

"Me too" Sirius mumbled. Moments later they parted slowly, picked up their things and left the compartment heading down the train as it finally pulled into the Hogsmeade station. The doors opened and Sirius helped Remus climb out making him stand and wait on a bench as he got both trunks and the owls heaving them along behind him with the weight.

Remus stood up when Sirius came back. "At least let me take something..."

"No, you walk along beside me" Sirius said dumping the trunks in the pile with the others where people were shipping them up to the castle via separate carriages.

"Come on" Sirius said watching their trunks and owls thrown on immediately and off quickly towards the castle as he pulled Remus to the real carriages. They hurried and hopped in (with a good deal of Sirius' help), Sirius snapped the door shut behind them and the carriage started to trundle up towards the castle gates.

"I am so freaking tired after travelling all day" Remus yawned loudly. "We've been travelling since half eight this morning and it's now..." he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. "Just gone six at night" he breathed.

"I know, and we've got a big announcement to make" Sirius smirked taking Remus' hand and holding the great glittering rock into the light to admire it.

"My ring is absolutely stunning" Remus smiled gazing at it lovingly. "We're engaged, oh gods now we're out of my house it really does feel like we're engaged!" he gasped his eyes fixated on the diamond on his finger.

"What do you think they will say?" Sirius let out a long breath of nerves.

"I don't know, I guess they'll be happy" Remus smiled excitedly. "It'll be a bit of a shock I guess"

"Well, we're here now" Sirius swallowed as the carriage came to a stop. "Let's get in and see them" he breathed opening the carriage door. Sirius hopped out himself and carefully helped Remus out pausing before they made their way slowly up into the castle.

When they reached the entrance hall and headed inside they were greeted by excitable faces waving and beaming at them.

James, Peter, Regulus and Evan were all standing looking very happy to see them.

Remus waddled over a hand on his stomach and their eyes dropped to it.

"Oh shit Moony look at the size of you!" James gasped as they approached his eyes widening at the size of Remus' bump.

"I was half expecting you to come back through with a little baby!" Peter grinned. "Thought you might have her whilst you were away" Remus and Sirius burst into fits of laughter.

"Umm, no" Sirius smirked looking down into Remus' gorgeous sapphire eyes. "But we do have some other news..."

The other's looked at them excitedly.

"Are you ready babe?" Sirius asked his eyes twinkling with excitement as Remus nodded, they turned to face their friends and held out their left hands flashing the expensive, sparkling engagements rings off. The gasps and even the small squeal of excitement from Regulus was exactly the sort of reaction they were hoping for.

"You're engaged?!" Regulus beamed excitedly taking Remus' hand and holding the diamond into the light.

"Yup" Remus said proudly. "Over a week now" he grinned as Regulus pulled him into a hug.

"Congratulations!" the younger boy beamed as James clapped Sirius on the arm and Evan shook his hand firmly. Peter stood clapping and whistling his congrats.

"Thanks, Regulus" Remus laughed as James pulled him in for a hug then grabbed his hand to examine the beautiful ring.

"He's put a bloody rock on there hasn't he?" he breathed his eyes wide as he looked to the ring. Sirius laughed and kissed Remus softly on the cheek.

"White gold, real diamond" he said proudly. "Only the best for my Remus" he breathed gazing at Remus with such love filled eyes.

"Merlin" Evan breathed.

"Remus is due two weeks tomorrow as well" Sirius said proudly puffing out his chest.

"Come on, let's get some food and you can tell us all about what you've been up to" Remus said excitedly squeezing Sirius' hand.

They all headed happily into the great hall, Regulus and Evan actually joined them at the Gryffindor table but because people's friends were now back from their trip, nobody seemed to care at all.

"So, tell us how he proposed" Regulus said his eyes sparkling excitedly to Remus.

Remus grinned to Sirius and told them all about what happened.

"And Remus fainted twice!" Sirius butted in making everybody laugh.

"It's a beautiful ring..." Remus flushed averting his eyes.

"So how have you lot been?" Sirius asked tucking into his shepherds pie hungrily looking amongst all of his friends. They all had a mixture of expressions on their faces.

"Pretty boring" said James and Peter nodded with agreement. "It was really weird here without you, we had pretty much fuck all to do except sleep and laze around"

"We had fun" Regulus said quietly.

"Ooh did someone get his cherry popped?" Sirius winked sending his brother's little face up in horrid flames of embarrassment. Regulus kicked him under the table frowning with annoyance.

"No! We went on some dates and we've just been enjoying each other's company" he argued. "Don't be so crude, just because you're a sex addict" he added with a small chuckle trying to keep his face perfectly straight.

"It's true" Evan nodded quickly.

After they finished dinner, the trunks had all been moved back to the dorms. Remus and Sirius hugged Regulus and Evan wishing them goodnight and showing off the ring some more before Sirius and James supported Remus up the stairs at quite a slow pace. Remus was out of breath by the time they reached the dorm, he went into the bathroom for a quick wash and Sirius Scourgified his hands sitting down on the familiar dormitory bed with a sigh. He shucked out of his clothes into just his boxers and lay down on the bed.

"So, just how laid did you get over the holidays then?" James smirked from where he was lounging on his own bed and pulling out of Quidditch magazine.

"Four times in one day" Sirius grinned at the sheer memory of it playing and replaying Remus' beautiful face as he fucked him from multiple angles, that beautiful face when he came all over the place and Sirius filled him so deeply with his hot cum and shot his sperm down his throat.

"Bloody hell mate, how can you still walk and waddle?" Peter's eyes widened as he got into bed.

"Waddle?" Sirius laughed. "Don't tease, Moons, he's trying really hard" he said as the bathroom door clicked open and Remus appeared looking a little pale and worried.

He shuffled awkwardly over to the bed before pulling Sirius under the covers with him and shut the curtains without saying anything to the other two.

"Remus what-"

"Sirius I think something is wrong..." Remus swallowed nervously.

Sirius' blood ran cold. "What?!"

"I'm leaking a little, just a bit it's a small wet patch in my boxers" the boy said pulling off his clothes and spreading his legs allowing Sirius a look. The boy leaned in to smell him much to Remus' embarrassment.

"Well it's not pee, you must be leaking from your special place" Sirius swallowed nervously.

"I'm worried" Remus swallowed nervously.

"I'm sure it's okay babe, we'll get it checked during the scan in the morning" Sirius smiled reassuringly trying to hide the fact he was shitting himself just a little. If he was all worried and stressed it would only upset Remus further and an upset Remus was not a good thing this far along. "Are you in pain or anything?"

Remus shook his head. "No" he said simply.

"Don't worry then" Sirius smiled a little pulling Remus into his arms. "Just go to sleep" he breathed kissing Remus softly on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" Remus smiled.

They hadn't been lying there for five minutes before both of them had fallen into a deep peaceful slumber...

The next morning Remus was woken by Sirius gently shaking him awake.

"Moony... MOONY!" he said. Remus groaned and opened his eyes looking up into his boyfriend's face.

"Hmm?"

"Thirty six weeks..." Sirius breathed an enormous beaming grin plastered across his face.

Remus' eyes widened and he sat up excitedly. "I'm-"

"Nine months pregnant" Sirius let out a small squeal throwing his arms around the boy gently.

"I'm so happy" Remus grinned. "Due in two weeks!" he squeaked a little.

"I know, gods this is going by so fast..." Sirius breathed cuddling Remus closer. "Come on, let's get up and get dressed so we can get to that scan and make sure everything is alright"

Remus nodded, cast himself some water and sat gulping it down as Sirius opened the bed curtains, kicked open the trunks and laid out Remus' uniform.

Remus watched his lover dress and head into the bathroom before he got up and struggled into his uniform. He had to sit down afterwards for a break stroking his enormous tummy, his back was already aching, the baby was pressing down on him just a little more and he felt sleepy.

Sirius came out of the bathroom, his eyes fell on Remus and he started to worry. "Moony are you okay?" he asked hurrying to his lover's side.

"I'm fine" the boy breathed. "Tired and aching all thanks to my pregnancy" he yawned getting slowly to his feet. "I'm not gonna wear my jumper and my cloak isn't really going to fit now" he sighed gesturing to them on the bed and Sirius nodded. "Need to go pee" he smiled before heading into the bathroom.

A quarter of an hour later and they waved goodbye to James and Peter whom were just pulling on their clothes.

It took longer than last time to help Remus waddle down slowly to the hospital wing. By the time they arrived he was sweating and tired. Making their way inside, Madame Pomfrey looked up and smiled.

"Good morning you two, all ready for the last scan?" she asked brightly.

"Yeah, feeling very pregnant now" Remus laughed his cheeks all flushed and hot.

The nurse nodded. "I can see that, you've grown quite a lot" she nodded to his bump. "Come on then, let's get this baby checked" she said beckoning them to follow her through the usual draping white curtain of their set up area.

Remus waddled over with Sirius supporting his back, with some amount of effort they got Remus up onto the bed. Sirius pushed him back and set to work exposing his enormous bump as Pomfrey snapped on some clean latex gloves and pulled the gel tube from her apron pocket with a smile. She turned to face Remus and a look of surprise crossed her face.

"You really are quite enormous now" she said squeezing the gel onto her fingers and spreading it thickly all over the boys tummy.

Remus blushed and tried to focus his eyes on something other than the fact she could really see the size of him. She laughed seeing the baby's little hand appear through his skin.

"Oh she really is a feisty one!" she grinned tapping her wand three times to the top of the ultra sound and picking up the scanner holding it over his skin making them both smile. "Ready?"

Remus and Sirius held hands and smiled at one another. "Ready!" they chimed.

Madame Pomfrey pressed the scanner down onto Remus' tummy, twisted it around until the picture of the baby came into focus on the screen. "There she is" she smiled.

Remus and Sirius sat gasping and clinging hold of each other's hands.

"Wow she's grown" Remus squeaked with excitement. "Look Sirius, our baby..." he breathed.

"She's amazing" Sirius grinned giving Remus' hand a little squeeze.

"Well everything looks perfectly normal in there, thirty six weeks along now so you will be due in two weeks time" Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"I know I'm so nervous" Remus breathed his eyes widening momentarily.

"That's perfectly normal, you'll start to notice the baby pressing down on you, more aches, discomfort, more practice contractions, perhaps some leaking, maybe bladder weakness and mood swings as you approach the birth, I advise you to listen to your body and rest when you need to rest, eat when you need to eat and get to the hospital wing when you need to give birth" she chuckled softly making both boys laugh a little.

"I'll make sure he doesn't lift a finger just the same as I've been doing all Easter" Sirius smiled holding Remus' hand up and flashing off the ring.

"Oh my goodness congratulations!" the nurse said excitedly.

Remus and Sirius lay beaming at the screen watching the baby wriggle and kick inside of him.

"Baby is about nineteen and a half inches long and from what I can see she weighs six pounds and eight ounces" the nurse smiled warmly.

"Wow she's so big now" Sirius breathed.

"She is indeed much bigger than that tiny little baby you first saw" Pomfrey chuckled. "She's capable of grasping firmly and has a good hold from now on which she will show you when she comes out, her organs are matured now and she will be fully ready by next week but your due date is set for the week after because that's usually when baby's come out but you could honestly come any day now baby is full sized, perfectly healthy, she's fully turned and actually resting lower than before so you could go into labour today or in another couple of weeks" she said looking to the boys.

Remus swallowed nervously and nodded with understanding. They lay watching the baby for a little while longer.

Madame Pomfrey removed the scanner and tapped her wand to the top of the ultrasound to print some last pictures, replacing the scanner she gave Remus a tissue which he used to wipe himself clean as she cleaned up her gloves and Sirius replaced his clothing.

"Right then, are there any questions or concerns?" she asked as Sirius helped the boy up off of the bed. It was a nice little rest for him.

"Well actually..." Sirius said looking uncomfortably at Remus.

"I leaked somewhat last night, fluid from that place, not loads but enough to leave a little patch in my underwear" he swallowed.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "If you want to lay back I can check you for dilation" she smiled.

Remus nodded and Sirius helped him back up to lay down again. Remus lay there as Sirius pulled his trousers and underwear down, he pushed his lovers legs apart as Pomfrey snapped on some clean gloves and leaned in to expect making the werewolf blush furiously.

"Right then I'm just going to insert my finger inside of you" she said.

Remus' sharp intake of breath told Sirius her finger had indeed gone inside his spare entrance. Remus cringed and winced as he felt her finger move around inside of him before it was pulled out and she discarded the gloves smiling.

"You've dilated a tiny bit, about half a centimetre, this must have happened very recently so it could have been as you said, last night" the nurse explained as Sirius jumped to replace Remus' clothing and help him back off of the bed.

"I recommend you take it easy, don't strain yourself, you might notice a little more leaking fluid which is normal but any practice contractions that become stronger or painful, unusual discomfort, water breaking, lots of leaking or persistent leaking that doesn't stop over a period of a few hours, bleeding or a mucus clog of blood coming out then please come immediately to me, if there are any worries come any time other than that I will see you when you deliver" she smiled handing them over the photos they stood grinning at and pointing at the baby before pocketing them.

"Thank you very much, Madame Pomfrey" Remus breathed.

"My pleasure, take care now and Remus take it easy" she said shooting him one of those almost warning looks.

Remus smiled. "I will" before Sirius helped him waddle slowly from the hospital wing. As soon as they were outside Sirius flung his arms around the boy absolutely smothering him in kisses and stroking his bump.

"I love you so much" he breathed dropping to his knees to kiss Remus' bump making the werewolf laugh.

"I love you too" he smiled.

A few minutes later and the two boys were making their way slowly down to the great hall for breakfast. The birth was pretty much imminent and although nervous, Remus couldn't want to celebrate the arrival of their baby girl...

...


	21. Chapter 21

When they reached the great hall, Remus and Sirius dropped into their seats, well not so much dropped as Sirius had to help Remus down comfortably.

"So, how did the scan go?" James asked eagerly his hazel eyes glittering behind his rounded glasses.

"Very well thank you" Remus smiled piling some fruit onto his plate. "I'm nine months gone now, Pomfrey says I could give birth any day now" he added with a smile.

"Well that I can believe" James chuckled his eyes dropping to Remus' large baby bump.

"My Moony shouldn't even be in lessons but he refuses to stay in bed" Sirius said kissing Remus on the cheek. "He's not very good at doing as he's told though" he added with a chuckle.

Remus just smiled and leaned into Sirius' touch. "I want my life to carry on as normally as possible before I give birth, I want to have the last few days, hours or weeks of my old life before I drop" he sighed. "Even lessons are part of a perfectly normal life" he added quickly. "So I intend to go to as many as possible"

"Those stairs though..." Sirius said worriedly.

"The stairs will be fine if taken slowly" Remus smiled silencing his boyfriend with a tender kiss on the lips.

"The last thing I want is for you to slip and fall or strain yourself and your waters break and the baby comes and it's all crazy screaming and rushing to the hospital wing and the baby comes out of you" Sirius rambled faster with each word. Remus could easily see he was terrified and he sort of expected that but it wasn't helping Remus' nerves any. He gently wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist to support him.

"Don't start worrying either, you" Sirius chuckled turning to Remus and pressing his lips to his forehead. "Eat your breakfast"

Remus laughed, rolled his eyes playfully and carried on eating.

After breakfast they got up and Sirius helped Remus waddle down into the dungeons for potions, they stood outside, Remus with his arms around Sirius' neck his bump pressing into Sirius' flat tummy, he had to feel slightly envious of it because he was enormous, heavy and sore but hopefully in a few weeks he would be smaller and of a reasonably smaller size.

Remus had planned to actually get some exercise done in the summer and lose the weight so he could become his old regular size again, maybe even a little better. He had been worried that after he'd given birth Sirius might not find him as sexually appealing anymore so he wanted to try and tone up his body a little to boost the sex appeal again.

"Hey Moony" Sirius grinned leaning down to kiss the boy on the lips.

"Get a fucking room!" Snape's voice called over to them.

Sirius stuck up his middle finger without even looking at the rather pathetic Slytherin boy.

"You're fucking fit" Sirius breathed his eyes roaming over Remus' body.

"Look at the state of me, I'm hardly a sex icon" Remus chuckled blushing nervously. He still got butterflies every time he looked at or even touched Sirius Black.

"Moony babes your personality means more to me than your incredible looks" Sirius smiled warmly his hands sliding down Remus' back to gently squeeze his bottom a twinkle of excitement sparkling in Sirius' beautiful eyes.

Remus flushed and cuddled up to Sirius as closely as he could in his position. "I love you so much, Sirius and thank you for taking good care of me"

"Oi preggers, still not dropped yet?" Avery teased.

"He looks fit to burst any second now, quick, get an umbrella or use a shield charm!" Mulciber roared with laughter actually pointing at Remus' baby bump.

"Fuck off and leave him alone" Sirius snarled actually bothering to look at them for once.

"Bite me" Severus smirked. "You knocked him up so it's only fair we get to laugh about how he's been stripped of his very small amount of masculinity, but then again you gays don't exactly have much testosterone to begin with"

"Oh really? Then why am I so much better looking and physically more developed through puberty than you are, Snivellus?" Sirius smirked nastily.

Severus looked taken aback and furious. James and Peter started to laugh at him making the Slytherin blush angrily. "And yet, I'm still more mature than you are" Severus said loudly.

"Taking the piss out of someone who is heavily pregnant, trying to upset them and send them into labour? That isn't mature that's pathetic and nasty" said Sirius raising his eyebrows and positively glaring at Snape.

"It's his fault for getting pregnant to begin with" Evan argued.

"You're obviously a time waster" said Sirius slowly. "You must be incredibly jealous of my beautiful Remus because he's got friends, family and a fiancé who will always love him and you will never be loved or have any of that because you, Snivellus and friends, are the most disgusting people on the face of the Earth and you make most sane, normal people physically sick at the mere sight of your grim arse faces" he flashed an award winning nasty grin showing off those oh so perfect pearly white teeth.

Professor Slughorn arrived and with a smile he glanced to Remus' bump a slightly surprised look crossing his face as he unlocked the classroom door and allowed everybody inside.

"Remus and Sirius could I have a quick word?" he asked kindly as they went to move.

"Okay" said Remus warily.

They waited until nearly everyone else had filed into the classroom before the teacher approached.

"Remus are you sure it's a good idea to be in lessons? Not that I don't have a problem with you being here but you are very heavily pregnant right now..." he said eyeing Remus bump worriedly as though the boy may go into labour at any moment.

"Yeah" Remus said slowly glancing at his tummy and allowing Sirius to massage it gently. "But I want to keep my life as normal until I give birth because once she's here everything will change forever and even though I know I'm enormous, tired and struggling a little my life is still reasonably the same as it was before and I'm feeling okay right now"

"Well if you really want to be in lessons and you feel okay then by all means stay you're a pleasure to have in the classroom but if at any time you feel you need to go, anything feels wrong , you need to go to the toilet or some food then by all means get up and go" the Professor smiled kindly.

"Thank you, sir" smiled Remus.

"Right well you'd better go inside and sit down, remember, anything even just a worried feeling and you can get up and go" Slughorn smiled again and Remus nodded.

They headed into the classroom and sat down slowly.

Potions passed and so did the other morning lessons and by lunch time Remus was feeling tired, aching and sore.

"Moony why don't you just do a half day, look at you, you can hardly walk" Sirius said frowning with concern watching Remus standing there resting his hands on his lower back and groaning with discomfort.

"I have to keep going to lessons, the first exam is in just a couple of weeks and I can't afford to miss it I need to study and be in enough classes to get the knowledge" said Remus slowly.

"Not if it's hurting you, come on let's get you up to bed" Sirius said taking Remus by the arm and pulling him towards the stairs wrapping his arms around the boy properly to support him as he helped Remus slowly up one flight of stairs after another. Thankfully for once people were being kind and smiling and stepping aside, some of the girls even offered a hand but they refused politely as they finally reached the Gryffindor tower. Remus was sweating, tired and a little angry by the time he washed up in the dormitory and snuggled up in bed beside Sirius.

"Do you want a massage?" Sirius offered.

"Please" said Remus. "And can you please use some oil?"

"Of course, babe" Sirius grinned.

He got out the massage oils and watched Remus sit up and lean forward pulling off his pyjama t-shirt. Sirius climbed on the bed behind him, smeared oil on Remus' back and began to gently and deeply massage his skin.

Remus moaned loudly making Sirius laugh somewhat.

"Now that is a sexy noise" he grinned.

Remus smirked and laughed brightly as Sirius started to massage his aching shoulders. "Mm well if you're good then I might have to give you a little something for doing this for me" he practically purred.

"And what might that be?" Sirius breathed.

"A nice long blow" Remus smirked playfully as Sirius continued to massage closer and closer towards his neck.

"Oh gods, Moony, that sounds amazing" Sirius grinned. "But only if you're up to it of course, don't strain yourself there's always time for blow jobs later" he added quickly.

Remus laughed. "I know and I feel more than up to it, I'm always up for it"

"Well in that case I just can't argue" Sirius chuckled playfully.

There was a moment of silence whilst Sirius continued to massage Remus.

"Sirius can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" the boy said casually.

Remus groaned as Sirius hit a particularly good spot on his back and sighed. "Once I've had the baby there's something I want you to do to me" he spoke slowly as though treading lightly around this subject.

"What's that then, Moons?" Sirius asked brightly.

Remus blushed and shifted nervously where he was sitting. "I want you to rape me" he said quietly.

Sirius paused his massaging of Remus' back. "What?" he asked confusedly.

Remus' blush spread to the tips of his ears. "I'd really like it if once I've had the baby and I'm better again that you would surprise me with sex and pretend to rape me" he admitted shyly.

Sirius blushed himself and continued to massage Remus slowly. "That would turn you on?"

"It makes my cock dribble just thinking about it..." Remus mumbled.

"Mm well that sounds really good then" Sirius smirked.

"Are you up for it? I'll understand if you don't want to, it's only for fun though the thought of you doing that to me really turns me on" Remus mumbled nervously fidgeting his hands around a little with nerves.

"I'm up for it, definitely" Sirius grinned. "Can't say it won't change things up a little or be exciting" he added brightly. "Yeah, let's get it on" he beamed his eyes sparkling.

Remus looked back over his shoulder to smile at Sirius. The boy leaned around and kissed him on the lips before setting to work on the middle of his back earning a loud groan of delight from the tired, horny werewolf.

Slowly and after a good amount of time, Sirius finished massaging Remus. Almost immediately the boy turned around a smirk playing on his pretty face, he lifted up the front of the nightshirt Sirius had changed into and grinned at his boyfriend's soft penis.

Remus made a show of licking his lips and moaning hungrily. "I want your cock in my mouth" he breathed leaning down lower to bring his face level with his boyfriend's genitals.

"Mm then you can do it, Moons" Sirius grinned stroking his fingers through the boy's hair.

Remus smirked and gently took his boyfriend's member in his mouth sucking on it feeling it harden quite quickly in his mouth. Sirius was soon groaning with pleasure and anticipation. He smiled up into his boyfriend' face around his cock and moaned the vibrations earning a soft hiss of pleasure of Sirius.

Thirty minutes later and they were both slumped cuddled up in bed grinning madly and panting slightly.

"Are you feeling any more relaxed now?" Sirius grinned gently running his fingers through Remus' beautiful blonde hair.

"Definitely, orgasms are the best way to relax" Remus chuckled entangling their legs under the covers.

The rest of the day passed filled with rest and by the time Tuesday arrived, Remus wasn't feeling any better.

Sirius was sitting worriedly on the edge of the bed still in his pyjamas watching as Remus came out of the bathroom looking very worried and pale. "Moony?" his eyes widened and he got to his feet unsure of what to do.

"Sirius I'm worried..." he said. James hurried over and took him by the arm leading Remus back to his bed to help him to sit down. Sirius on the other hand was looking nearly wild with panic.

"What's wrong?" Sirius gasped.

Remus shot a nervous look to James before turning his full attention on Sirius. "I'm swelling up..."

"Huh?" Sirius frowned deeply confused by this. What was Remus on about now?

"Downstairs... like... behind my balls where that potion created the baby area..." Remus was blushing and gesturing wildly to his crotch.

"We have to get you to Madame Pomfrey, maybe something is wrong" Sirius said sharply looking around for something to shove on.

"No, no I don't think it's anything serious, Sirius"

"Serious Sirius" James laughed but Remus shot him a warning look which silenced him almost immediately.

"I think I'm just getting closer to the birth, the baby is still pressing on me and I feel enormous and a little sweaty" Remus breathed massaging his forehead with a sigh.

"Sounds like you're going through some serious shit" James chuckled.

Remus smirked a little and held out his arms to Sirius who moved forward and cuddled the Werewolf. "Can you take a look at it?" he asked quietly gazing into Sirius' eyes worriedly.

"I'm out" James said jumping to his feet and hurrying out of the dormitory with his hands in the air submissively.

When he was gone, Remus lay back on the propped, fluffed pillows staring nervously at Sirius. The boy climbed on the bed and quickly pulled off Remus' navy and red plaid pyjama bottoms. The boy wasn't wearing any underwear. Sirius spread Remus' legs propping his feet up flat on the bed and leaned in closer for a better view.

"It is a little swollen, Moons" he said. "Mind if I touch it?"

"Go ahead"

Sirius gently ran his fingers over it and Remus emitted a soft but shaky breath. "Does it hurt?"

"No, the opposite actually..." Remus flushed with embarrassment.

"Well if it's turning you on it's probably just your hormones then" Sirius smiled. "But you know... if your hormones are telling you to we could maybe have a little bit of sex down there" his eyes were sparkling excitedly.

"Well that does sound like fun" Remus chuckled softly.

"How about I go and double check it's okay with Madame Pomfrey and then we could have a little bit of rest time today and get to fucking?" Sirius smirked his fingers walking up the inner side of Remus' soft, pale thigh.

"Mm sounds good, although we really should try to get some work done..."

"Moony stop with the worrying" Sirius laughed getting up to pull on some clothes. Remus watched him go into the bathroom before he hurried off out of the dormitory promising to only be a couple of minutes at the most.

Remus pulled his pyjama bottoms back on and lay back against the pillows stroking his bump his fingers moving down lower. He moaned softly as they slipped under the hem of his pyjama bottoms brushing past his balls and stroking gently over that entrance. It really did feel good... He moaned gently slipping one of his fingers inside, it tingled a little and definitely felt much better than the first time he did anything around there.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Sirius asked hurrying into the open hospital wing.

"Oh hello Sirius, is everything alright?" she asked frowning with concern.

"Yeah well I think so anyway..." Sirius said panting a little as he was out of breath from running not wanting to leave Remus alone for very long. "Remus is swelling up around that entrance, just around it and we looked at it and I touched it and he said it doesn't hurt or anything" he flushed a little bit. "And we were wondering if it was just swelling with hormones or whether it was something more serious?" he asked cringing a little bit out of pure nerves.

"Well I'd say it is just his hormones peaking, he's due the week after next but he could come any time now it's his body preparing to deliver" the nurse smiled gently.

Sirius nodded slowly with understanding a hesitated just a moment before asking "Is it okay to have sex using that hole or will it do some damage?"

"Oh no it's perfectly safe but if you choose to do anal intercourse as well just remember your hygiene even if he is clean which I'm sure he is or he wouldn't want to do it in the first place, any deep internal discomfort then you should stop otherwise it's good to go" Madame Pomfrey said calmly.

"And it can't hurt or poke the baby?"

The nurse laughed. "Of course it can't hurt her it won't go near her she's tucked up inside of you well protected, it's safe and normal to have sex during pregnancy, all forms of sex"

"Oh well that's good" Sirius smiled a little. "Thank you"

"Remember, if he has any concerns or feels like he may be going into labour he should come and see me as quickly as possible and he is to be taking it easy, no running up and down the stairs" she warned.

"I'll make sure he keeps his feet up" Sirius chuckled. "Thanks again"

The nurse nodded and sighed as she watched Sirius turn and hurry out of the hospital wing.

Remus lay curled on his side behind the now closed curtains gently slipping two fingers in and out of himself moaning breathy and softly. He didn't even hear the dormitory door open, or the fact Sirius had gone into the bathroom to go to the toilet and wash up, he didn't even hear when the boy approached the bed.

Slowly Sirius parted the bed curtains. His eyebrows rose a little with surprise as he stared at Remus' lightly flushed face his lips parted slightly moaning a tiny bit as he continued to stroke that little entrance obviously pleasuring himself.

"Masturbating are we?" Sirius spoke softly.

Remus' eyes opened and he gazed wide eyed up into Sirius' face the blush spreading and deepening across his pretty face.

Sirius chuckled softly.

Remus buried himself under the covers trying to hide his shock-horror and shame.

"Aww Moons that's so cute" Sirius chuckled dropping his clothes and slipping in under the warm covers beside Remus pulling the pregnant boy into his arms.

"It's not cute" Remus mumbled burying his face in Sirius' warm strong chest.

"Yes it is" Sirius grinned. "You were masturbating"

Remus groaned the heat radiating from his face.

Sirius chuckled softly allowing his hands to slip down the front of Remus' bottoms pushing back further and running over that entrance, Remus seemed a little more swollen probably because he'd been touching himself round there. Remus moaned resting a leg over Sirius' hip as the boy slid two fingers inside of him. "Mm are you up for a fuck?"

"As long as we can have anal as well" Remus said hopefully staring up into Sirius' face.

"We can do anything you desire babe" Sirius grinned withdrawing his fingers and leaning in to kiss Remus softly on the lips.

When Sirius entered Remus' potion created entrance, the boy was whimpering with pleasure groaning with each deep thrust.

"Gods I needed this" Remus panted

"Sex is good for you" Sirius moaned leaning over and pressing his lips to the back of Remus' neck. "Especially you with all your hormones and stuff, I wouldn't be surprised if you're addicted to sex" he added with a grin, without even seeing Remus' face he knew the boy was blushing. So cute.

"The same goes for you, it's not hard for me to get you into bed" Remus chuckled. "Although I'm definitely not complaining because I love you and I also love sex"

"Mm" Sirius moaned loudly picking up his pace thrusting harder and faster into Remus.

The air was filled with their loud moans until finally Sirius came with a cry of Remus' name, Remus slumped forward allowing Sirius to cover his back as he clenched his own erection feeling Sirius cumming inside of him trying not to reach his own orgasm just yet.

A minute or so later and Sirius rolled off flopping down on the bed beside Remus for a breather. Remus rolled over and lay down gently running his hands up and down his thighs, he knew what he wanted and just had to wait for Sirius to get hard again to do it.

"This is some amount of exercise" Sirius laughed when his breathing subsided to normal and he pulled Remus in for a kiss.

"Exercise is also good for us" Remus pointed out quickly.

"Funky sex and bum fun, mm, what guy wouldn't want that? Girl's too I guess" Sirius smirked.

"I don't understand what people have against anal sex, maybe if they did it themselves sometimes they would be less uptight and start having more fun, even if it was only masturbating there..." Remus sighed shaking his head a little.

"Neither do I, oh well, it's their loss" said Sirius with a little shrug. "I wonder if Regulus plans to do it soon, I'll bet that boyfriend of his is just itching to bang his brains out"

Remus wrinkled his nose. "Charming of you to say such a thing"

"I was itching to bang your brains out" Sirius flashed him a smirk earning a playful slap on the chest from Remus.

"Shut up"

"Make me"

"Okay" Remus grinned pulling Sirius in for a kiss burying his tongue in the dark haired boy's mouth and moaning softly. "Why don't you get to fucking me then?" he breathed huskily sending shivers down Sirius' spine.

Sirius moaned and within two minutes he was rock hard once again and rubbing against Remus' bottom. "Make it as tight as possible, Remus" he panted as Remus shifted back pressing his bottom against Sirius' hard throbbing member.

"Only the best for you" the werewolf purred as Sirius held his erection rubbing it up and down against Remus' tight anus.

"Soft and romantic, deep and hard or fast and rough?" Sirius groaned.

"Go straight for deep and hard then make it fast and rough" Remus said excitedly.

"Your wish is my command, captain bum fuck!" Sirius grinned.

Remus gasped when he felt Sirius enter him without hesitation breeching his tight ring of muscle as the boy clenched his cheeks together keeping it even tighter than usual. Sirius did not stop for a split second as he sank in up to the balls, Remus moaned feeling (and hearing) then slap against his bottom.

Remus moaned loudly as Sirius pulled back just a little way and thrust deep again his hands resting on the boy's hips his thumbs pressing into his bottom as he started a steady rhythm rocking in and out keeping himself deep inside his lover. Remus was almost trembling with desire and pleasure by the time Sirius started to pick up his pace after giving him somewhat of a chance to get used to the intensive but no longer painful intrusion.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Remus panted heavily as Sirius started to thrust more violently into his eagerly awaiting backside.

"Gods Remus I'm not gonna last..." Sirius panted thrusting at a shockingly fast speed into Remus earning a constant stream of swear words and whimpers, Remus was practically sobbing with delight over this.

"Then cum inside me and make me scream" Remus moaned desperately resting his cheek down on the pillow as Sirius continued to pound into him.

Sirius moaned loudly and one...two… =three more vigorous thrusts later he came deep inside of Remus' arse crying out his name desperately.

Remus' blue eyes snapped wide open and he gasped loudly, it was all too much and he came with a shriek of "SIRIUS!" as he exploded all over himself until he felt Sirius collapse over his back a sweaty, panting mess.

They remained that way for some time before Sirius climbed off withdrawing his now soft member with a tiny pop and flopping down on his back beside Remus as the boy curled on his side grinning with happiness positively glowing with his after sex feelings.

"Now that was nice" Remus breathed.

"Sex is always amazing, Moons" Sirius chuckled rolling over to face him. "I really do love you, you know..."

"I love you too" Remus smiled warmly.

They lay there smiling to one another happily for a good few minutes just enjoying the company before Sirius finally decided to stretch himself out.

"How about we wash up, I'll bring us up some breakfast and then we can have a bath together, you can get a massage and then if you insist we can maybe get some revision done, eh?" Sirius suggested gently fiddling with one of Remus' swollen, pink nipples.

Remus' smile only widened. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

The rest of the morning passed and by afternoon Remus was insisting they go to their lessons much to Sirius' distaste. They sat through them (thankfully not having to trek up and down too many flights of stairs). Dinner passed and everything was going reasonably well apart from Remus was growing very tired and he was starting to become irritable.

"Can't you just go to the nurse and get something that will make you give birth?" James asked with a groan when Remus aggressively rejected his idea at sneaking around the school that night.

"You mean something to induce me?"

"Well, yeah" James shrugged a little. "Pomfrey can do that, can't she?"

"I guess so but I don't want to be induced, I want to make the most of this and go into labour naturally by myself, besides I'm not even due for just under two weeks yet" he huffed pulling the bed covers up around himself and closing his eyes feeling Sirius settle down beside him.

"Sirius why don't you come?" Peter said rounding on the other boy.

"No, I'd like to but it isn't a good idea to leave Remus completely alone in this condition, you understand that, right Pete?" Sirius smiled gently.

"Yeah I guess so..."

"Oh so now you're getting boring as well as him!" James said angrily dropping down on his bed.

"Remus can't help being pregnant or being tired and I can't help wanting to make sure he's definitely okay" Sirius said coolly, there was no way he would let someone, even a friend upset Remus right now he was too pregnant and upset about the birth as it was he didn't need this childish shit.

"I never said he could, I'm just saying if he wants to make the most of his old life then he should go out on a Marauders game not laze around in bed in a mood because he feels kinda chunky today"

"I'm not in a mood because I'm fat!" Remus snapped. "I'm in a mood because I'm tired, strained and anxious, now please shut up and let me sleep!" he whined pulling the covers up over his head.

"Fine then, come on Peter" James huffed getting up from the bed and heading out of the dormitory with Peter jogging along behind him like the little lap dog he is.

"Fuck you" Sirius called after them before turning his attention back to Remus. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm glad they're gone it's too warm under here for me" Remus yawned climbing out of and flattening the covers so he could sleep on top of them. He rolled over to smile at Sirius. "I'm sorry for being such a whiny bastard" he said in a small voice.

"Don't be, you have every reason to be tired and grumpy and if there's anything you need, day or night just tell me and I'll help you or get it for you, I'll be like your own personal little house elf" Sirius flashed a playful grin making Remus laugh.

"I just wanna feel more comfortable" Remus sighed. "I feel too massive, my skin itches, I'm always heavy and tired, I can't walk straight, my back is killing me, my legs are killing me, baby keeps kicking me and wriggling around so much, I wanna sleep all the time and pig out and I'm all nasty and sweaty it's fucking disgusting" he said wrinkling his nose with distaste over himself.

"Remus you're still gorgeous no matter how gross you think you are, to me you're still my Moony and you're just as attractive as you've always been and always will be" Sirius smiled. "I'll massage your back for you twice a day, we can take plenty of baths and eat as much as you bloody well want babe, you have an excuse!" he flashed Remus a grin.

"What about after I give birth? Lots of men lose interest in their partner after they give birth because it makes them less attractive and more... used" Remus said worriedly biting on his bottom lip.

"Remus don't think like that, I don't think of you in that way at all" Sirius smiled gently. "I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I was one of those guys to hump and dump"

"I know you aren't like that but I don't want you to lose interest in me once I drop I still wanna be like I've always been to you..."

"You'll always be my Moony" Sirius smiled leaning forward and kissing Remus softly on the lips.

Remus smiled and settled himself down to sleep, Sirius really was turning out to be an amazing boyfriend...

Wednesday arrived and Remus was back in lessons trying to busy himself and take his mind off of the fact he felt enormous, heavy and very uncomfortable.

"You've all got your first exam for me next week, we are sitting it so early because we have a lot to get through this year but your second one won't be until the end of May" Professor McGonagall said loudly sparing a glance in Remus' direction. She waved her wand and nearly thirty pieces of parchment rose into the air and flew around the room landing one in front of everyone. "These are your facts sheets outlining what you need to revise for your exams, I expect all of you to be able to scrape an E with the work we have done this year, especially to those who wish to progress onto O.W.L level for next year" the woman went on. "If you'd all like to take a read of these and get on with some revision I will come around and speak to you individually" she said.

The class got on with their work talking very quietly to one another. Remus stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly.

"You should be in the common room with your feet up" Sirius commented gently rubbing between Remus' shoulder blades.

"Nope I need to be in lessons and get work done and do stuff and act normally while I still can" Remus said simply.

"This isn't normal, Remus" Sirius said worriedly. "You should be sitting with your feet up and a hot chocolate relaxing for the next week and a half or possibly more"

"You're right I probably should" Remus chuckled.

A smile spread across Sirius' face.

"But I'm not going to, I want to be here and get on with my revision so I do well in next weeks' exam" Remus flashed his boyfriend and playful flushed wink.

Sirius sighed and gently stroked the back of Remus' hand as he sat reading his info sheet.

"Remus I've been wanting to have with you about certain events about to take place" Professor McGonagall said coming over and sitting down just in front of the boy. "You too, Sirius" she nodded to him. "Do you feel you are okay to be in lessons?" she asked first of all.

"Just about" Remus smiled nervously. "I want to be here and do my work so I pass my exams and can get onto the options I want next year"

"That is understandable, may I ask exactly when it is you're due?" she asked staring right into his pretty blue eyes.

"About a week and a half away" said Remus.

"I see, so you could deliver at any moment then?" she asked and Remus nodded shifting nervously in his seat, the more he thought about it and talked about it the more nervous he became.

"I see then you shall have to be extremely careful, will you be sitting your exam next week provided nothing has happened in the meantime?"

"Yes I will" Remus smiled.

"And Mr Black, as I have said to you before you are responsible for making sure he is getting on okay" McGonagall said turning her sharp eyes on the dark haired boy.

Sirius, as usual, instantly turned on his boyish charm. "I always look after him, Professor, you don't need to remind me about it" he flashed a grin.

"Very well, if you have any questions or concerns then you are to come and see me in my office whenever you are free, other than that as long as you both revise the few bits and pieces you need to from the fact sheet then you both should do quite well in the exams, I am confident of that!" she nodded getting to her feet.

"Yes Professor" they mumbled as she turned and went to speak with James and Peter.

Remus sighed and pulled off his cloak just sitting in his shirt.

"Too hot?"

"Too hot, too fat, too tired" Remus replied folding up his fact sheet and shoving it in his note book. He tried to ignore the fact the group of Slytherin's (boys and girls) were sitting across the other side of the reasonably narrow room smirking and laughing at him.

Sirius frowned his eyes following Remus' line of vision to where he could see them all sitting smirking, laughing and holding their arms out a distance in front of them and pouting as though mocking Remus' bump. Anger welled up inside his chest very rapidly as he got slowly to his feet. "I'm gonna go over there and-"

"No you're not, sit down!" Remus hissed pulling his boyfriend gently back into his seat.

"But Remus they're-"

"Sirius there are plenty of bigger things to worry about than what they're doing" he chuckled softly.

"But Moony they're taking the piss out of you, everybody is being so horrible to you!" Sirius whined. "I hate just sitting by and letting them get away with it, you don't deserve to be treated this way!"

Remus smiled and gently took Sirius' hands in his own. "Once I give birth very soon what can they say? I'll lose the baby weight and they can't call me fat, they can't call me preggers if I'm not pregnant, no more cracks about whales or other sea life, the worst they can call me is a mother and that isn't exactly much of an insult" he pointed out.

Sirius seemed to ponder on this for a moment. "But it's making you sad now..."

"I'm used to it" Remus waved lazily.

"You shouldn't be used to it, that's it I can't have you treated like this!" Sirius growled. "I can't sit by and let them say and do these things no matter who they think they are" he shot a nasty glare in James' direction having not forgiven him for what he did before.

"But if you ignore them they can only amuse themselves and they will stop when they realise they aren't getting a reaction" said Remus.

"But then they'll think I'm weak for letting them do it to you"

"Let them think that then, you'll be the bigger person than they will ever be" Remus smiled warmly.

"Moony-"

Remus spared a glance to make sure Professor McGonagall wasn't looking before he leaned in and pecked Sirius on the lips with a smile silencing him instantly.

By lunch time Remus was starting to feel strange. Evan and Regulus had decided to join them for something to eat and were chatting about their plans for the summer holidays.

"And you two will be living at Remus' house?" Evan said looking between the two Gryffindor boys pointing his fork at them in turn quickly.

"Yeah, his parents are really great people they were so hospitable and kind to me" Sirius grinned. "He lives on a bloody farm!"

Regulus' eyebrows rose into his hairlines. "Really? So you don't live in like a city or a town or something you're all country folk?"

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah pretty much" he shrugged a little. "We're really far out there's like no traffic coming past, no people and such plenty of scenery and space but there kind of has to be..." he trailed off a little not wanting to go into his Lycanthropy problem like this.

"Good to raise a baby in then" said Evan civilly.

"Yeah and he lives in a farm house they've got tons of animals like dogs, pigs, chickens, horses, cows, you name it!"

"And an evil goat" Remus chuckled.

"Yeah and an evil goat" Sirius smiled.

After they finished eating, Evan and Regulus went off somewhere for one of their uncontrollable make out sessions whilst Remus and Sirius went to sit on a bench in one of the corridors for a little while gazing out of the windows where the warm spring sunshine was filtering through in a calm golden glow.

"Sirius I've got this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach..." Remus began as he gazed out of the window.

Sirius was on his feet in an instant and ready for action. "Is she coming now?!"

"Huh? No" Remus said shaking his head and slowly his lover lowered back to his seat cuddling closer to Remus trying not to get him too warm when he was obviously already sweating a little bit. "I mean, I've got this feeling or impression that something bad is going to happen very soon, you know what I mean?"

Sirius nodded. "M, but what do you think it is?"

"I don't know, it's like something is coming for us" Remus said awkwardly looking extremely thoughtful.

"Like the baby's birth?"

"Nah, something more imminent" Remus went on twisting his lips a little deep in thought. "It's hard to explain but like there's going to be an episode of drama or something like that, something we aren't going to like is going to happen"

Sirius groaned. "I'll bet it's the Slytherin's"

Remus shook his head slowly once again. "I really don't think so to be honest, Siri"

"Then what do you think it is?" the dark haired boy asked curiously. He was actually slightly worried about what Remus was saying, he understood what he meant and such but he was wary it might just be the boy's hormones playing havoc with him in these final days, hours or weeks as Remus' physical condition was deteriorating in the sense that the baby was weighing on him far more drastically now and his symptoms were growing and getting stronger by the day, Sirius wouldn't be surprised if he gave birth any moment now.

"I'm not sure but ever since I got pregnant I've been more in tune with things and I can sense things better for some reason, it's a nightmare being pregnant sometimes but I love it although this whole bad shifty feeling thing frightens me somewhat"

Sirius sat searching his boyfriend's face worriedly, he was starting to get the impression maybe it wasn't just the hormones talking, that maybe Remus did have a very valid point here.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" Remus smirked turning his eyes on Sirius.

"I'd never think that babe but I think maybe you shouldn't worry so much, it isn't good for you or the baby" he smiled reassuringly.

Remus smiled back and gently rested Sirius' hand on his enormous bump through his school shirt (he still wasn't wearing his cloak and couldn't even fit into his jumper). Sirius' face spread into a grin when he felt her kicking, the looked closely at the fabric and could see the outline of a little hand marked through the stretched, tight white material once again.

"She's so cute I can't wait to be able to really feel those tiny little hands" Sirius smiled warmly gently tickling at it until she slapped Remus' insides again where Sirius' fingers were.

Remus threw his head back and laughed. "She always makes me feel better when I'm worried and so do you, Sirius" he breathed gazing lovingly at his fiancé.

"I love you, Moony, so fucking much"

"I love you too, Sirius" Remus breathed leaning in for another sweet kiss...

By the end of the day the two boys were feeling tired. That evening when Sirius helped Remus into the bath the boy was still feeling agitated and worried about something.

"Moony why are you so quiet tonight, is something wrong?" Sirius asked with a frown a he slid in under the warm water beside the naked werewolf.

"Well, you remember what I told you earlier?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah about that bad feeling?"

"Yes, that's the one" said Remus. "It's even worse now..."

"Don't let it bother you, babe, it's probably nothing" Sirius chuckled softly kissing Remus' fluffy blonde hair.

"Sirius I'm scared" Remus spoke seriously looking directly into his lover's eyes.

Sirius smile faded as he gently pulled the boy into his arms nuzzling the side of his face. "You're probably just a bit worked up about the birth and such, it's normal, you're maybe confusing it with something else"

"Yeah maybe I am" Remus spoke slowly and swallowed. "I just don't like feeling this way it doesn't seem fair..."

"It'll pass on its own, maybe we could talk to Pomfrey if you're really that worried but I'm sure nothing bad will happen"

"You're probably right, maybe I'm just being paranoid" Remus sighed.

"I wouldn't call it paranoid but perhaps a little nervous at the most" said Sirius with a smile on his face. "Now how about I give you a massage, a wash and then we go and get into bed?" he offered trying to cheer the obviously upset boy up a bit, he hated seeing Remus this way all upset and frightened it just wasn't helping his overall situation.

"That sounds like good fun" Remus smiled warmly.

Sirius slid around behind him and got to work on his back and shoulders using the warm soapy water to help with the normal aches of pregnancy Remus was still feeling. "I hope I don't have another transformation in this state but in some ways I hope I do because it will be my last problematic one and my last before the baby is born so I would have more time with her in between my transformations" Remus said slowly.

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine babe" Sirius smiled brushing Remus' hair out of the way a little to kiss the back of his neck. "I do love my naughty little werewolf" he chuckled softly.

"I really hope that once we leave school I won't be making you an outcast... or our baby but I think purely because I'm carrying her and will give birth to her but still" Remus said nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

"Remus you worry way too much and even if you did I don't give a hoot because you're my Moony and I love you and anyone who says you're second class for having a furry little problem then they're not the sort of people you want to ever be friends with" Sirius smiled warmly massaging Remus' shoulders thoroughly.

"Just as long as you don't leave me..." Remus said in a small worried voice.

"Moony, I proposed to you, for better or worse and I'm sitting in a bath tub at fifteen years old massaging my nine months pregnant boyfriend because he's sweaty and sore, if that doesn't scream love then I don't know what is" Sirius breathed moving in front of Remus. "Your hormones are making you worse than you normally would be so try not to listen to what they're making you do, okay?"

A tiny smile curled in the corners of Remus' lips.

Remus allowed Sirius to wash him all over even in all of his most secret and intimate places before finally they got out. Sirius used his wand to dry their hair and even went as far as to help Remus get dressed before he guided him into bed. When Sirius climbed in bedside him, Remus' hands immediately slid up the boy's thighs to squeeze his bottom and Remus moaned softly at the feeling of it.

"You're so sexy, Siri" he whispered.

Sirius chuckled softly. "So are you, Moony"

Remus grinned back at him. "I'm sleepy"

"Okay babe, I love you" Sirius breathed.

"I love you too, so much, Sirius" Remus whispered back. The two of them settled down snuggling up closely under the covers, thanks to his pregnancy Remus was asleep in under a minute.

Sirius on the other hand lay awake for a little while longer. He was starting to worry about Remus a little bit, he wasn't sure if it was hormones, anxiety or what but Remus was obviously getting very worked up about his impending birth and other things going on around him were bothering him more than he planned to let on.

He pressed his lips tenderly to Remus' pale forehead. He just hoped the boy wouldn't get himself stressed out in too much of a state.

The next morning Remus woke feeling hot and irritable. He groaned and rolled over kicking away his bed covers and rubbing his eyes. Sirius groaned behind him, rolled over and cuddled up to his back, Remus did actually want to cuddle but he was hot, sweaty and grumpy.

"Sirius I'm too hot..." he whined.

"Lie still for a bit and see if you cool down, you've had those covers on all night" Sirius yawned without removing himself from being pressed right up against Remus' body.

"I'm so uncomfortable this isn't fair" Remus grumbled relaxing himself into the bed trying to push away any heat left over.

"Do you need a massage?" Sirius yawned.

"No not that kind of uncomfortable, just uncomfortable in general" Remus said quietly.

"Let's get up then babe" Sirius said sitting himself up slowly and rubbing his tired eyes. Remus groaned but got up, within half an hour they were up, dressed and heading down to the great hall and in Remus' condition now it wasn't a quick trip down for some juice and toast anymore.

Sirius really didn't mind helping Remus out so much because he loved him but he was feeling guilty for knocking the boy up and for how heavy and sore Remus was getting and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

When they arrived in the great hall and Remus sank down into his seat with a hefty sigh he was thankful to actually get something proper to drink. Sirius kept smirking at the amount of food Remus was shovelling down in such a short space of time.

"Feeling hungry?"

"Starving" said Remus.

They looked up when they spotted Evan and Regulus come swaying into the great hall dangling off of one another looking thoroughly pleased with themselves and even more engrossed than usual. Sirius waved them over and they sat down grinning.

"Still not in labour yet then?" it was Regulus.

"Nope" Remus sighed. "I hope she comes soon though because I'm starting to get really tired of being this enormous and stuff"

"Well you look great" said Regulus. "He looks great, doesn't he Evan?" he glanced to his boyfriend whom nodded his approval.

"Yeah very healthy in fact" Evan knew Remus wasn't ugly and he did look quite healthy and was still glowing however he also knew that Regulus was getting two people's compliments out to cheer Remus up a little bit, it was obvious he wasn't all that happy at the moment and other students were making things tough for him.

"So what are you looking so pleased about today then?" said Sirius finally changing the subject after an awkward silence.

Regulus and Evan glanced to one another and both of them blushed.

"We just went a step further last night..." Evan said quietly.

Sirius' eyebrows rose with curiosity. "Sex?"

"No sex but we did do some other stuff..." Regulus said blushing madly allowing his eyes to drop to his plate to try and disguise it from his brother. After what happened with Sirius and Remus a while ago he felt rather embarrassed talking about anything sexual with them knowing they thought he wasn't any good for that kind of stuff, would they feel sorry for Evan?

Regulus' thoughts wandered back to last night...

_They were laying sprawled on Regulus' bed topless, a tangle of tongues, lips and hands sliding up and down one another's sides. _

_Regulus moaned softly feeling Evan's hands caress his chest gently to pluck at his nipples, he felt so turned on but more so than anything else he felt nervous. He began pressing kisses along his boyfriend's jawline down onto his neck nipping at it lightly and catching the supple skin between his pearly white teeth. _

_Evan moaned his fingers snaking up and entangling in Regulus' hair gently pushing his face down. Regulus nervously followed, allowing his face to be pushed lower pressing kisses the whole way down his boyfriend's body. Evan released his extremely gentle, light hold when Regulus reached the waist band of his boxer shorts kissing along the top of it. _

_Did Evan really want this? What if he started it and Evan hated it just like Remus did, what if he really was bad at blow jobs and put his boyfriend off of him forever?_

_Regulus lifted his head a little and started to slowly kiss his way back up his boyfriend's torso._

"_Don't you want to do it?" Evan whispered gazing worriedly down at Regulus._

"_I-I do want to it's just..." Regulus trailed off averting his eyes. _

"_What's the matter?" Evan asked gently as he stroked the side of the younger boy's face. _

"_After what happened with Remus it's kind of a sensitive subject for me I'm worried that I won't pleasure you or you won't like it or something..." Regulus said nervously searching his lover's face. Much to his surprise Evan's lips curled into a smile that touched his eyes. _

"_I'm sure you'll do just fine but if you don't want to do it then I respect that" Evan smiled leaning forward and brushing his lips against Regulus'. _

_Regulus' breath caught in his throat, Evan was being so good and so kind. A smile spread across his own face and he broke the kiss slowly holding Evan's gaze for a few moments before he started kissing his way down Evan's body. When he reached the boy's underwear he pulled it down and off slowly groaning at the sight of his erect and very attractive member. With one last glance into Evan's face he took the member into his mouth and began to suck on it slowly and playfully at first twirling his tongue around the slightly leaking slit. _

_Evan moaned. _

_Within minutes the older Slytherin was writing a little on the bed groaning in pleasure his fingers stroking through Regulus' hair whispering words of encouragement._

_Regulus moaned softly the vibrations making Evan shake with pleasure, he let out a deep throaty moan and then gasped. "Pull away I'm close" _

_Regulus groaned and shook his head a little with protest. _

_When Evan finally came with Regulus' name spilling from his lips and his semen spilling from his cock, the younger boy swallowed it down quickly until the was lapping up the excess from Evan's over-sensitive and twitching member. _

"_That felt amazing, whatever the fuck that Lupin was doing he must have been having some whack blow jobs, that or he just doesn't know good when he feels it" Evan chuckled softly pulling Regulus up for a kiss. _

_Regulus blushed furiously. "Thank you" he whispered. _

"_Would you like me to return that favour?" Evan waggled his brunette eyebrows a little. _

_Regulus smiled and nodded and within seconds he was moaning when he felt Evan's own lips around his erection. Maybe he was good at this after all... _

"Earth to Regulus?" Sirius said waving a hand right in front of his brother's face.

Regulus snapped out of his daze flushing slightly at the three pairs of eyes staring at him. "Oh, sorry"

Sirius stared at him and started to laugh. "Well whatever, we're gonna go now, Remus needs a little walk before lessons" he said taking his boyfriend's hand and helping him up slowly to his feet.

"Alright, well, we'll see you later" Remus smiled. "Have fun"

Evan and Regulus nodded and said their goodbye's before they watched Remus waddling along beside Sirius.

"I feel sorry for him" Evan said simply.

"It must be really tough" said Regulus.

During potions that morning, Remus was sitting leaning against Sirius as they listened to Professor Slughorn's lecture. Sirius' hand was snaked around Remus' waist and was massaging his back carefully.

"And for those of you planning to take potions to O.W.L level and beyond you are required to pass this year's exams, at least a pass as we have plenty of room to work on things before the serious exams next year" the man said. "Your heads of houses are likely to start your careers advice fairly early on next year so you should be starting to think about that now, don't worry if you haven't selected a career yet and you still haven't by then, there will be plenty of information and time to decide in your own time" he continued. "Now-"

The dungeon door opened and Professor McGonagall came in looking pale and worried. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, Professor, but Professor Dumbledore wants to see Remus Lupin and Sirius Black in his office right now" she said calmly.

Professor Slughorn stared at her then his worried eyes flickered suspiciously to the two boys. "Very well, up you get boys" he said beckoning to them.

Slowly they got up, a snicker rang out when Remus stood and pulled on his cloak, he flushed a little and Sirius grabbed both their bags before he helped Remus across the room and out of the door.

Professor McGonagall shut the door behind them and began walking at a fairly slow pace along the corridor giving Remus a chance to keep up with her normally very brisk stride.

"Are we in trouble, Professor?" Sirius asked worriedly by the time they reached the staircases.

"Not as far as I'm aware" she said simply.

It took them a good few minutes and by the time they arrived outside the stairwell to Dumbledore's office, Remus was puffing and panting a little all red faced and sweaty.

"Pear Drops" McGonagall said and they were allowed up. When they reached the office door she rapped on it sharply.

"Enter" Dumbledore's voice came wavering through to them.

McGonagall didn't hesitate to open the door and beckon for them to come inside with her.

"Ah boys there you are, thank you sincerely for bringing them, Professor" Dumbledore nodded to the woman. "If you could go down and wait just at the bottom of the stairwell I feel we may need your assistance shortly" the man said kindly.

"Very well" the woman said before turning and striding from them room sparing the two boys one last look as she left.

When the door closed behind her, Remus and Sirius exchanged some very nervous looks.

"Have a seat then, boys" said Dumbledore gesturing to the two chairs sitting before his cluttered desk. They exchanged looks before sitting down closely together still holding hands. "Now, I suppose you're wondering why I summoned you here" he began folding his hands together from where he sat behind his desk in the throne-like chair.

Neither one of them reacted they just continued to stare nervously at the headmaster.

"I wanted you to be here as soon as possible as this morning I received an owl from two visitors that wished to speak with you" he continued slowly. Remus rather got the impression he was beating around the bush if not trying to avoid the topic all together. "I understand you're due very soon Remus and you don't need stress but I couldn't refuse the visitors this..."

Remus frowned with confusion.

Sirius on the other hand opened his mouth to speak when there was another knock at the door and Professor McGonagall opened it poking her head through looking ever so slightly nervous. "Professor Dumbledore, the visitors are here to see you" she spoke calmly.

"Very well, send them in" said Professor Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall moved aside into the room and allowed the two guests inside. Remus and Sirius turned to stare and what they saw almost sent Remus into labour.

A married couple were standing grim-faced just inside the door as Professor McGonagall closed it behind them, without asking he knew who they had to be, it was only obvious.

Remus' eyes flickered to Sirius watching the look of horror washing over his face and if not a small amount of fear.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Black a pleasure it is to see you" Dumbledore spoke calmly rising to his feet. They headed over and shook his hand without even looking at Remus or Sirius.

"Likewise, Dumbledore" said Mrs Black, her voice cold and unfriendly. When she released his grip, Remus noticed she pulled off her expensive black suede gloves and pocketed them with a look of utmost distaste on her face.

"I'm sure it has become fairly obvious as to why I brought the two of you here" Dumbledore said turning his attention on the boys. "Sirius, your parents wish to speak with you about the current...situation" he said delicately his eyes flickering towards Remus.

Nobody said anything, a mixture of emotions crossed Sirius' face.

"You may have a seat if you would like" Dumbledore said lowering himself into his own chair and gesturing to the two spare chairs just a little way from the boys.

"No thank you" said Mr Black sternly.

There was a horrible silence. Remus sat looking at Sirius' parents for the first time, he was much more like his father, tall, broad, handsome with very similar dark hair, their faces were similar however Remus noted that Sirius' features were a little finer like his mother's. His mother was a woman slightly above average height with her hair pinned back in a similar way to how he had briefly seen Sirius' older cousin Narcissa wearing it up. She would have been quite pretty when she was younger and appeared very haughty and good looking still, her hair was a dark brown in colour and her eyes a darker shade of grey borderline hazel unlike her husbands' paler ones. They were both very well dressed in expensive dark wizards robes decorated with fine jewellery.

"Sirius..." Walburga began slowly without even bothering to extend her cold gaze to Remus.

"Why did you come here?" Sirius asked coolly. "You made it clear months ago what you think of me"

"Mind your tone, boy" Mr Black said simply. "We have come to speak with you as Professor Dumbledore says, about this horrendous situation and offer you a... way out shall we put it?"

Sirius' eyes narrowed and Remus' heart rate picked up with nerves.

"A way out of what?" it was Sirius.

"Dishonouring the family" said Mrs Black. "You are our son and try as we might we have been unable to rein you in and under control so far, this sort of disgraceful behaviour has to stop"

"We had to see for ourselves if this awful news was true" said Mr Black. "To make sure this wasn't some sort of joke or a hoax, your little brother claims it to be true so we wanted to see with our own eyes" his voice was flat and cold.

"Well, it is" said Sirius angrily.

"We want proof" said the woman.

Sirius hesitated a moment before glancing at Remus whom his parents had flat out refused to look at him throughout the whole ordeal. He smiled gently to him before taking his hand and helping him to his feet, as soon as Remus turned to face them smiling very nervously Mrs Black gasped her hands flying to her mouth and Mr Black clenched his fists and put his arm around his wife looking at Remus as though he had just crawled out of an open grave.

"Why in the name of all that is sacred and pure would you choose to _sleep _with this... THING?!" Mrs Black gasped glaring viciously at Remus who shrank back a little, his cloak was wide open and his bump was fully exposed for everyone to see.

"Don't speak about him like that!" Sirius spat nastily wrapping an arm around Remus' lower back.

"Well I never did expect to see someone capable of controlling you" Mr Black said flatly.

Sirius' chest swelled with anger and he could feel how sweaty his boyfriend's hands were. "He is not controlling me, he hasn't done anything wrong so don't be so rude and ignorant to him!"

"What is this abomination? How in the name of Merlin did you get this... boy pregnant" the woman hissed pointing a sharp finger in Remus' face.

Remus looked helplessly to Sirius for an answer.

"During the summer we spent two nights together, he drank a potion one of those that created an entrance behind his balls, we had sex there and we had no idea he could conceive because it's rare for most men and he did now he's pregnant" Sirius said quickly. "What more is there to know?"

"You are fifteen years old!" Mrs Black hissed. "You shouldn't even be sleeping with anyone and especially not a filthy half-blood" her cold gaze bore into Remus' eyes.

Remus had never expected to come face to face with Sirius' parents, at least not in this lifetime but he knew he could never expect anything other than mistreatment and verbal abuse from them.

"What gives you the right to speak to or about him like that? He's no lesser than you are!" Sirius almost shouted. "In fact, he's a much better person than both of you put together"

"How DARE you!" Mrs Black hissed grabbing hold of her son by the front of his school robes. "I knew you would be trouble the moment you were sorted into Gryffindor and then you became intimate with his creature, why would you be with him? He's a disgrace to the Wizarding race and his parents are equally as bad for not taking enough precaution to prevent having a nasty little accident" she turned her head to snarl in Remus' face.

Remus looked like he was about to cry but he still said nothing.

Sirius ripped his wand from his pocket his chest heaving with anger as he pointed it at his mother. "You owe him an apology! He's carrying your granddaughter for fucks sake!"

"Mind that language you ungrateful little boy!" Mr Black roared.

"That monster has nothing to do with our family and you have to make the choice, stop being brainwashed by this monstrosity and revert back to your own family, disown these awful little beasts and we can have your memory modified so nobody will ever have to know that spawn is yours" Mrs Black hissed.

"I don't want to be like you, I'd rather die!" Sirius argued. "Remus is an amazing person but you just can't see past your own vile prejudice ways and-" he said holding up his and Remus' hands flashing off the rings. "I'm going to marry him next year!"

Mr Black turned purple and was shaking with rage.

Mrs Black let out a roar or frustration. "TAKE THOSE RIDICULOUS THINGS OFF RIGHT THIS INSTANT! YOU WILL NOT MARRY SUCH A DISGRACE! No son of mine will marry a half-blood!"

"Well then I guess I'm not your son" Sirius said simply lowering their hands.

"How dare you do this to your mother! How dare you do this to me!" Mr Black spat. "Where will you go, what will you do and who will look after you and that horrible little brat?"

"She is not a horrible brat! I'll be living with Remus and his parents who, by the way, have been much more like parents to me than you ever have!" Sirius shot back. "I actually don't want you anywhere near her because you'd try to hurt even a little baby, you never took care of me properly, or Regulus for that matter!"

"Your brother is a very honourable little boy" Mr Black sniffed proudly.

"Even if he is gay it doesn't matter because he's dating a pure blood" Sirius mocked.

Mrs Black sank her teeth into her bottom lip so hard it bled. "I am not standing here and being spoken to in such a way by such a filthy little blood traitor, you are a horrible child, a shame of my flesh and I wish I had killed you when you were born"

Remus almost burst into tears, Sirius' shoulders slumped but he looked flat, emotionless and a little too calm almost like he was expecting something like this or at the very least used to it.

"I think it is high time this conversation came to an end, I will not stand by and allow you to speak to a child like this" Dumbledore said sternly as he got to his feet. "If you will excuse yourselves and please leave the premises that would be much appreciated"

Mr Black's face twisted and contorted with rage, Mrs Black looked on the brink of explosion. And with that she turned sharply on her low heels and strode from the room with her husband trotting along behind her.

Sirius turned to Remus watching the tears trickling down his cheeks but he wiped them away quickly. "Professor may we please go back to the common room for a little while?" he asked politely knowing too well that Remus needed space away from everything.

"Yes you may, if you need to come back and talk to me then you are more than welcome to, or of course you can speak with Professor McGonagall" he nodded slowly gazing at them through his half-moon spectacles.

"Thanks" Sirius nodded before wrapping his arms around Remus and guiding him out of the room and down the staircase. "Please don't cry, Moony"

"How can anyone treat you like that? They're your parents!" he sniffled.

"Not every parent is like yours, Moons" Sirius smiled gently. "But you have wonderful parents and I'm grateful to them, those people you saw up there don't deserve to have children-"

"Excuse me?!" Mr Black bellowed when the two boys reached the bottom of the stairs and appeared in the corridor.

Both boys jumped, eyes wide staring at Sirius' parents.

"How can you say such a thing?! You were born into a privileged home with wealthy parents and a high aristocratic status, you have been given everything and you had every opportunity open to you but you passed it all up in place of a filthy little swing of a half-blood that has no honour and can never be respected in the real world! If you spent more time working on your life than slipping it into some boy then you wouldn't be in this absolute mess!" Mr Black spat.

"I gave it up because I loved Remus more than I ever loved either of you, you never cared about me and you only had me to give off the image of a perfect little family, admit it, Regulus was just an added bonus to that too, shame he came out the wrong sex..."

"You are an embarrassment to this family and a shame of my flesh, you will NEVER be accepted back into our lovely home ever again" Mrs Black said coldly.

A crowd was beginning to gather and they could recognise some of the people from their year including a few Slytherin's that had just come from the end of potions.

"Good" Sirius chuckled gently wrapping an arm around Remus lovingly.

Mrs Black' cold eyes fell on Remus and before anyone could stop her, she lifted her hand and slapped him so hard across the face he cried out with shock and stumbled back tears trickling down his face.

Sirius let out a roar and lashed out at his mother catching her across the jaw but before he could actually do anything his father had grabbed him around the shoulders and smashed his face against the wall.

"NEVER RAISE YOUR HAND TO YOUR MOTHER AGAIN!" the man shouted as Sirius lay trembling on the floor clutching his head.

"You go on about being pure yet you use your fists like a Muggle" Sirius managed.

Mrs Black rounded on him but footsteps hurrying down the stairs towards them stopped her from hurting either of them any further.

"Mr and Mrs Black please leave this instant before I call for a Ministry official to remove you from the grounds" Professor McGonagall said squaring off at them.

They glared at her before Mrs Black pulled her cloak tighter around herself, turned on her heels and marched away not even bothering to acknowledge Regulus whom she promptly shoved out of the way by the face in passing.

When they were gone, Remus waddled over and bent down as far as he could to help Sirius to his feet.

"Are you both alright? I think it would be sensible for you to go to the hospital wing" the woman said her eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine but Remus should get checked" Sirius said instantly his eyes looking Remus up and down, there was a large, swelling red hand print on his pretty face, tears still in his eyes and on his cheeks.

"I'm absolutely fine, you should get checked though, Sirius" the boy said worriedly. "Come on I'll go with you"

"Only if you let the nurse look at you too..." Sirius hesitated.

"Fine" Remus smiled weakly as Sirius wiped away his tears and kissed him softly on the lips.

They headed to the hospital wing with Regulus and Evan hurrying along behind them.

When they arrived Madame Pomfrey looked almost frantic with worry.

"I thought something awful had happened to the baby or you were in labour" she breathed as she cleaned the small wound on the side of Sirius' face.

"My parents" said Sirius wincing as the potion stung his cuts.

"What did they come here for?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"To try and make me give Remus up and stuff" Sirius shrugged a little. "I said no of course"

Regulus breathed a hefty sigh of relief. "At least you're okay..."

Remus pursed his lips and said nothing. There was so much he wanted to say to both Sirius and Regulus about the Black parents but he wasn't going to now, he would do it in time when things were better and they were in a better situation. He sighed and sat himself down on the bed next to Sirius resting his head on his shoulder and cuddling around his waist.

"Remus are you feeling okay?" the nurse asked looking worriedly to him.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." he whispered.

About an hour later and they were allowed out of the hospital wing. They didn't go back to lessons for the rest of the day and only left the common room and Gryffindor dormitory for some food.

When they got into bed that night, Remus breathed a hefty sigh and snuggled up into Sirius' chest on top of the covers. He felt sweaty, tired and enormous he knew the birth was drastically impending but he also knew that Sirius was very upset about what his parents had said and done to not only Sirius himself but mainly Remus, Sirius could be extremely over protective and despite everything he was a very sensitive boy and Remus wasn't going to put any added pressure on him making him think that he was about to drop whilst Sirius was this upset.

"I love you so much" Remus whispered with a smile on his face.

"I love you too..." Sirius breathed gently brushing the lips together.

Remus closed his eyes behind the curtains. He knew it wouldn't be long now...

...


	22. Chapter 22

When Friday arrived (the next day) Remus was feeling no better.

"Moony if you want to go to lessons you have to get up, babe" Sirius purred softly as he stroked the boy's hair.

Remus grumbled and didn't move. "I'll be up in a second..."

Sirius chuckled his hands sliding down Remus' body between his legs. "Seems like you're already up to me" he winked watching a smile and a light blush spread across the Werewolf's face.

Remus yawned and turned over to face Sirius with some amount of effort. "By the way there's a blue moon on Tuesday, just thought I should let you know..."

"That's a second full moon in one month, right?"

Remus nodded sadly. "Unfortunately"

"You think physically you can cope with that kind of stress?" Sirius frowned with concern, he was extremely worried about Remus and his transformations so late in his pregnancy, if he went into labour or gave birth whilst in wolf form all hell would break loose. Even if Pomfrey was absolutely certain that wouldn't happen, Sirius was still very nervous about it...

After that they got up slowly and Sirius helped Remus pull on his clothes which were now too small for him. He sighed gazing at himself in the mirror looking down at his enormous baby bump. He felt tired, he felt overweight, he felt so heavy, his back was killing, his ankles were swollen to fuck, he was emotional and he felt like he was about to drop any minute.

With a sigh they headed off to get some breakfast.

Down in the great hall, Remus was waddling along very slowly with his hands pressed into his lower back. He felt disgusting, the stairs were having him sweating like anything, his cheeks were flushed and he felt grimy.

"My poor pregnant Moony" Sirius pouted as he helped Remus down at the table and watching him gulping some juice thirstily then rest the cold goblet against his forehead.

"I am exhausted" he groaned.

"Don't worry, Remus, you're due in three days" Sirius smiled gently. "This whole pregnancy thing will be over soon" he breathed. Remus just smiled weakly and tucked into some food.

"Yeah, it will be"

The morning passed in a slow blur and by Transfiguration, Remus had just about had enough. They went to stand outside the classroom to wait to be allowed in, Remus groaned standing and leaning back against the wall his hands massaging his bump. He'd undone a couple of buttons on the front of his shirt, his tie was hanging lazily and low, he had to put jogging bottoms on again and his sleeves were rolled up.

Sirius glanced the short distance to where the bench was and the Slytherin boys were sitting occupying it. They glanced to Sirius and turned away resuming their conversation as Remus looked hopefully to them and sighed when he realised none of them were going to give up their seat.

"What are you doing?" Mulciber asked sharply watching Avery get to his feet and gesture for Remus to sit down. "Don't give up your seat for that worthless trash!"

"Oh come on mate, look at him" Avery said nodding to the spare gap on the end.

Remus hesitated a moment before he moved over and sat down beside Evan who did not even turn to look at him.

Mulciber and the other's glared at Remus. "What about him?"

"Look at the size of him he can hardly walk you can't not give up a seat for him" Avery said sensibly.

"It's his own bloody fault for getting knocked up in the first place" Snape said coolly watching Remus stroking his hands over his bump trying to ignore the nasty comments.

"Stop being so horrible" Sirius snapped obviously unable to ignore what they were saying. "Your friend is right, just look at him, he's about to drop he's due in three days!"

"As if we care or something" Mulciber laughed nastily.

"None of you lot will ever even get girlfriends or boyfriends or whatever it is you want let alone have children!" Sirius said hotly. "You're just horrible people"

"Blah, blah, blah" Evan said rolling his green eyes impatiently.

Sirius started shaking with anger but when Remus reached out and took his hand he instantly cooled down.

"Love you" he said softly.

"I love you too" Sirius breathed leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

"Get a fucking room" Snape said nastily.

"They already did, that's how he's so bloody fat" Mulciber laughed.

When Professor McGonagall arrived some minutes later to finally let them in, Remus was thankful to actually get a proper seat for a lesson although he did wish he had the comfort of the Divination classroom...

Remus waddled into the classroom, the girls shooting him sympathetic looks as he took his seat and rested his forehead on his arms allowing Sirius to gently massage between his shoulder blades. It felt good but what Remus really needed right now was his bed and maybe later on have a nice relaxing bath then one of Sirius' proper massages with the nice oils. "Sirius..." he whined.

"I know you aren't feeling well, Moons" Sirius said brushing his lips to Remus' temple. He felt so much sympathy for Remus right now and wished there was something more he could do to make the boy feel better but he knew it was only a matter of time, within around two weeks Remus would give birth to their daughter and he would be feeling much better very soon.

By the end of the day they were both feeling tired.

After a nice warm bath, Sirius made sure Remus was comfortable in his pyjamas before he went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and such.

When he came out he spotted Remus laying curled up on his side with his hands curved in front of him on his pillow, he looked like a sleeping cat, a very pregnant cat for that matter. Sirius couldn't help but smile at him.

"He's not okay at all, is he?" James asked quietly watching Sirius pass over to his boyfriend's side.

Sirius sighed. "He's just getting too big, he's had enough of being pregnant now and wants the baby to come out but obviously that won't happen until his body decides to evacuate her"

"Could be a while yet then?"

"Yeah, he might go so long he'll have to be induced" Sirius said biting his bottom lip worriedly. "I have no idea how he's going to cope with that..."

"Maybe you could ask Madame Pomfrey to induce him, take him making him think he's having a random check-up and she'll induce him and he'll have the baby right then and there" James suggested putting his book down to stare at the sleeping boy.

"Do you have any idea how upset he would be if I did that?!"

"Remus would never be angry with you" James blinked.

"Not angry with me but I mean, do you have any sort of idea how STRESSED he would be if I did that to him?!" Sirius gasped a heavy frown settling on his handsome face.

James just rolled his eyes. "He'd forgive you for it"

"Yes he would" Sirius sighed. "But that isn't the point, the point is I'm not going to do something like that to him I want to let him give birth in his own time"

James stared at Remus with a strained expression on his face. "Okay but just try and get him to cool off with the whining and the moaning and the grumpiness and the complaining and the mood swings and the scratching it's driving me nuts..."

"James!"

"What?"

"He can't bloody well help it you know" Sirius frowned angrily.

"He could be a little quieter about the problems, he's pregnant and he's tired and sore, we get it" James said irritably.

"You know, he isn't being half as whiny as you are right now" said Sirius.

"That's probably because he's unconscious right now" James said flatly. The two boys stared harshly at one another, Sirius had a feeling Remus' pregnancy might put some strain on their friendship. He sighed and climbed into bed behind the Werewolf pressing up against his back but not cuddling him because it was obvious that Remus was far too warm. He reached up and yanked on the curtain pull so the drapes fell shut around them giving Remus much more privacy now to sleep.

Sirius lay awake for a little while that night just staring down at Remus as he slept. He really was a lovely looking boy as well as being sweet, gentle and so kind. He'd had the patience and the decency to go through with this pregnancy and put up with Sirius when he knew not many other people would and nearly everybody their age would abort, but not Remus. He smiled to himself as he gazed down at where Remus' bump was slightly exposed at the bottom of his t-shirt as it started riding up, he found Remus extremely erotic. Of course it had nothing to do with the baby, Sirius was sure it was natural instincts telling him that because he'd gotten Remus pregnant and he was full of these raging sex hormones he had to have sex with the Werewolf as much as possible. He'd succeeded in giving Remus a baby so he should enjoy the aftermath.

A little while later of gently stroking Remus' now exposed bump, Sirius finally allowed sleep to overcome him...

Remus woke the next morning with the spring time sunshine filtering through the cracks in his curtains absolutely drenched in sweat. He groaned peeling the sheet Sirius had apparently draped over him at some point during the night off and sighed looking down at himself. He was a fucking disgusting mess. His chest was covered in milk, he was sticky with sweat and convinced he smelled a little, his hair was a mess, he felt disgusting and his enormous bump was on display. Although he was very thankful the curtains were shielding him from view.

"Morning gorgeous" Sirius yawned from behind him pulling him in for a cuddle and frowning. "You're a little bit damp, is everything okay?"

"Oh don't look at me" Remus whined covering his face with his hands.

"What's wrong, Moons?" Sirius asked sitting up suddenly very worried.

"I'm a mess, I'm gross and sweaty and vile in every way" Remus groaned burying his face in the pillow.

"No you aren't, not at all, Moony" Sirius smiled warmly. "If you'd let me I'd have my way with you right now"

Remus lifted his face up rubbing his eyes and blinking into Sirius'. "You would?"

"Would I say anything I didn't mean?" the boy said tilting his chin down slightly to give Remus one of those looks that always made him blush.

"No..."

"There you go then" the boy grinned. There was a pause and the next thing he knew Remus was all over him nipping at his neck, running his hands up and down his sides and desperately pulling off his boxer shorts.

"Bloody hell, Remus, talk about getting a leg over" Sirius laughed as he pulled his lover's boxer shorts off. Remus just moaned and turned around so his now naked bum was facing Sirius and he was leaning down his body his knees either side of Sirius' chest as he leaned down and pulled his lover's erection into his mouth sucking on it groaning with delight.

"Gods, Moony" Sirius panted as he leaned up stretching himself slowly. He parted Remus' bottom and groaned softly at the sight of Remus' tiny, sweet star. Before Remus had a chance to register what Sirius was doing, the boy had leaned in closely and began to eat out his arsehole as though starving.

Within seconds, Remus was moaning, writhing and panting with pleasure as he continued to suck hungrily on Sirius' cock.

"Moony... Moony you might want to stop or I'll cum..." he panted before delving his tongue back into that tight little entrance.

Remus pulled back slowly licking his lips still moaning with pleasure. Sirius concluded what he was doing and slapped Remus on the bottom. The boy climbed off and sat cross legged watching with anticipation for what Sirius would do next.

The dark haired boy smirked and sat up, he reached forward to pull Remus' t-shirt off but the boy gasped and shrank back a little. "Moony let me see you fully naked"

"But I'm all fat and huge in every direction and I smell like sweat"

"No you don't and stop complaining, you look like pure sex" Sirius grinned excitedly as he reached for the boy again. This time Remus didn't hesitate when he pulled the t-shirt off and his eyes roamed hungrily over Remus' torso. "Mm you're funny, Moons"

Remus blinked, confused.

"You don't mind in the slightest about me eating out your arse but Merlin forbid I should see a nipple" Sirius smirked earning another playful blush.

"I'm just... very pregnant and a little puffy in places" Remus blushed nervously.

Sirius just chuckled. "Let me rinse my mouth and I will come back and kiss you, while I'm away I want you to play with those nipples, get them nice and hard for when I get back to torture them" he winked hopping off of the bed and disappearing through the curtain.

Remus blushed and sat stroking his nipples moaning softly with pleasure he knew he must look absolutely fucking vile right now but if Sirius still found him attractive then that was the main reason to keep going.

When Sirius returned he was still rock hard and raring to go.

They made love and it was passionate, tender and Remus couldn't stop moaning. He clutched at the bed covers desperately, he clutched at Sirius and anything else in his reach and when they reached their simultaneous orgasms they screamed.

...

"Where's Remus and Sirius today?" Lily Evans asked as she sat a few seats away from James at the breakfast table. "Is Remus giving birth?"

A few ears pricked excitedly even the Slytherin's sitting behind them.

"No he isn't, he's not due until Monday but I guess he could drop anytime, no he and Sirius are at it like bunnies" James said with a smirk.

Lily didn't look very surprised by this comment. "No wonder he got pregnant" she giggled.

"Nice on, Evans" James grinned. "So how about you go out with me sometime?"

"In your dreams, Potter" she laughed again much to his disappointment.

A little while later and Remus and Sirius came wandering down the stairs after a quick bath to freshen them both up, Remus in particular.

"Those stairs..." Remus groaned as he sank down at the Gryffindor table sweating and flushed. "I think we should stay down on the ground floor for a while, I'm not ready to tackle those again anytime soon" he said piling some food on his plate fully aware of the expectant and excitable eyes staring at him curiously wondering when he was about to drop.

"Anything for you, babe" Sirius kissed him on his rosy cheek.

Remus hadn't told Sirius about how he was feeling or the fact he felt like the baby was going to come out of him very soon, he felt that weight and pressure push down a little more inside of him and winced. He knew just how close he was and suspected it would be days or even hours before he went into labour but he also knew Sirius was nervous and agitated about it too and he didn't want to scare him again and give him a bad tummy or have him panic and run a mile.

"What took you so long? Apart from the fact you were having morning sex AGAIN" James asked when they were nearly done eating.

"Oh we had a quick bath and Remus is still nesting so he insisted on tidying up the dormitory a little before we left, you know how Moony is" Sirius grinned watching what he could see of his boyfriend's ears turn pink.

"Nesting, eh?" Peter chuckled.

After breakfast, Remus and Sirius went to sit on a bench in the entrance hall cuddling for nearly half an hour before they decided to go for a light walk outside, Remus thought the fresh air and exercise might do him some good and help him cool off a little.

It was a lovely, warm, spring day the winds were virtually non-existent and the sun was surprisingly warm as they sat down by the lake and pulled off their shoes to dip their feet in the water.

"Feeling any better, Moons?"

"Yes actually" Remus smiled resting his head on Sirius' shoulder. "I'm not sweating now so that's a start" he added with a tiny laugh.

"Should we stay out here until lunch time then we can go upstairs for a nap later on?" Sirius offered and Remus nodded eagerly.

"Sounds like a plan" he said.

The rest of the day passed quite pleasantly and when Sunday arrived Remus was only feeling worse.

"I'm gonna try but those stairs yesterday really took it out of me..." Remus groaned as he waddled down into the common room with a worried, stressed out Sirius by his side.

"Moony, no, stay in the common room for today you don't need to be up wandering about all over the castle" Sirius protested.

"But I want things to be normal" Remus whined as Sirius lead him down into a seat by the fire and watched him pouting grumpily. As much as Remus would have liked to be up and about doing his normal things like he'd planned to do until the end of his pregnancy, Sirius knew the boy couldn't get away with it at all.

"I know you do but you used to sit in the common room on a Sunday so come on, babe, just relax and put your feet up" he said kicking a foot rest in front of him and lifting Remus' legs onto it as he relaxed back into the armchair.

Sirius brought Remus up food and James also brought him snacks and his lunch quite frequently to make sure he was eating and drinking enough. Sirius sat down homework whilst Remus dozed off in front of the warm fireplace for a few hours (it was cooler in the tower so the fire was kept on and it was still only spring, not summer)

Sunday passed and when Monday arrived, Remus' temper was on the fritz.

Sirius was having to be extremely careful in anything he said about Remus not doing things, he knew Moony couldn't help it, the full moon was tomorrow, he had just reached thirty eight weeks pregnant and was due to give birth today, he was sore, uncomfortable and hormonal as well as dealing with his Werewolf problems so he would excuse Remus' temper now.

"I'm sore" he groaned that morning whilst he was still in bed.

"Do you want me to massage you?" Sirius asked stroking Remus' cheek softly.

"Yes please"

"God, Moony, stop complaining, that's all you've done since you woke up" James tutted irritably.

"Shut up, James!" Remus snapped aggressively.

"What the fuck? Stop your complaining and I wouldn't have a go at you then" James retorted.

Remus' face twisted with something that was as close to anger as Remus could get.

"Moony don't listen to him" Sirius said quietly and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Remus looked away from James and wrinkled his nose with distaste then turned to Sirius and started grumbling about James into the boy's neck.

"I know he's a twat" Sirius breathed stroking the smaller boy's hair. "Do you want to stay in bed today?" he offered but Remus shook his head fiercely. "I think you should"

"But I don't want to" Remus said flatly.

Sirius sighed, there was no point arguing with him. He kissed Remus' lips before sliding out of bed and picking up some clothes for the boy to put on, they still had lessons to go to today if nothing else.

When they were dressed and heading down to the great hall, Remus was taking the stairs slowly shooting anybody who stared or giggled at him a glare. James and Peter had headed off quickly in front of them making it down there before Remus or Sirius could which only irritated Remus further and made him feel helpless.

"I'm due to give birth today" Remus said quietly as they walked slowly through the great hall. Sirius could see the pink under Remus' skin and the light coating of sweat on his forehead and chest, he could also feel how damp the boy's back was.

"I know you are and you look radiant" Sirius smiled kissing the boy on the cheek as they sat down at the Gryffindor table (carefully avoiding James and Peter so as not to cause another row or upset Remus further). He watched Remus blush with happiness before he shuffled closer to Sirius.

They ate slowly and got up after giving Remus a little rest, Sirius was sure to make him drink plenty of juice to stay hydrated as they set off down the dungeon corridor for potions.

Professor Slughorn was already there and had the classroom door open allowing them in so they didn't have to wait outside (probably for Remus' sake)

"Are you sure you should be in lessons and not in your dormitory resting?" Slughorn asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously at Remus as the boy settled down at his desk.

"I'm fine, I want to be in lessons" said Remus slowly.

"You're about due now aren't you?" Slughorn went on as the Slytherin's filed in staring at Remus as though he were dynamite or another form of dangerous explosive.

"Today is my due date but so far I can't feel anything" Remus chuckled nervously gazing down at his bump. "Just her wriggling around but she does that anyway, has done all the way through since I started feeling her movements"

The Slytherin's were staring at Remus in pure horror like he was some obscene creature that crawled out of the ocean, grew legs and ate their whole family.

"If you're absolutely certain then you're welcome to stay and do the revision like everybody else" the potions master nodded before passing them out their booklets and walking around handing out the other ones for people.

By break, Remus was feeling okay but just a little shirty. He spent it sitting out in the courtyard on a bench with his boyfriend chatting about the upcoming exams until they were supposed to go inside for their next lessons.

"I think I'll take the lessons and then have lunch and go back upstairs for the rest of the day" the Werewolf yawned lazily. He felt so tired, so hot, so itchy, so uncomfortable and the baby was pressing down inside of him he felt as though any minute now his waters would break.

"Anything you want" Sirius smiled gently stroking Remus' lovely golden hair from his face, the sun was catching it in the light sending vibrant streaks of pale gold and near white through it and he looked radiant.

When Remus finally arrived ten minutes late to lessons due to the fact he was struggling (but thankfully the teacher didn't mind) he sat down and almost fell straight to sleep.

By the end of the day, Remus couldn't even be bothered to bathe he just fell straight into bed and was fast asleep the second his head hit the pillow...

He'd reached his due date and still hadn't had the baby.

The next morning Remus woke feeling dreadful, he woke in a hot flush of wet, anger and discomfort, he felt nauseated and dizzy, the world was spinning slightly before his very eyes. For a second there he thought he might be going into labour but he soon realised this was not the case and he had just been too hot and lying uncomfortably on his back which as he knew and had read about, caused pressure on a very thick vein due to the weight of the baby which made you feel tired and nauseated. Remus must have been laying on it for a while. With an enormous amount of effort he heaved himself onto his side feeling rather like an obsess walrus laying in the sun all afternoon and finally turning over on its side.

"Moony are you awake?" Sirius' voice rang softly through his ears but Remus was just too drowsy to respond, instead he gave a quick sigh and twitched his foot a couple of times so Sirius knew he was at least awake. "You aren't going into lessons today, not if I have anything to say about it" Sirius said quickly.

Remus gave a lazy sigh in his near-sleep state, he couldn't be bothered today and besides he needed to preserve his strength for the blue moon tonight. A dreaded but rare occurrence.

Remus might have been comfortable to sleep for a few more hours but Sirius wanted to get up and do things. He was up, dressed and kissed Remus on the forehead with a promise of food and juice when he returned. The boy grumbled something that sounded like 'I love you' before Sirius darted out not wanting to leave the boy alone for very long.

He came back only a few minutes later with a big platter of food and an enormous jug of iced pumpkin juice for them to share, more than Sirius could ever eat alone but he knew how hungry Remus was feeling at the moment. It only took one whiff of said food to wake Remus up and he started eating hungrily and quickly making Sirius snicker every time he picked something up acting as though he hadn't eaten in a thousand years.

"Thank you" Remus smiled leaning over to kiss Sirius on the lips when he was done eating.

"Don't mention it, now you get back into bed and go to sleep for a while longer, you'll be up all night tonight and in your very pregnant condition it isn't good for you"

"I know and I'm dreading it" Remus breathed as Sirius put the plate down on the floor and helped to tuck Remus back in.

"You'll be okay, hopefully you won't go into labour when you change back but if you do I'll be waiting to help you" Sirius said supportively,

"Thank you" Remus smiled making an enormous effort to stretch up and kiss his boyfriend wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck, he pulled the boy down on top of him so he could kiss him properly.

"Mm, my lovely, cuddly Moony" Sirius breathed when they finally surfaced for air.

Remus just grinned and Sirius tucked him in properly. "Go back to sleep and we'll do something nice when you wake up again, okay?"

Remus nodded happily and rolled onto his side making himself comfortable he closed his eyes and sighed sleepily. "I Love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Sirius smiled back.

The rest of the day went past with Remus nodding off constantly for naps, he did wake up for some food around lunch time and then started tidying up the dormitory and fussing over things getting himself all flushed and agitated until Sirius convinced him to get back into bed for a little while. James and Peter were obviously steering clear of Remus at the moment and that irked Sirius some because it wasn't Remus' fault what was happening to him, he couldn't help either of the things conditions he was struggling with today.

It was after dinner and Remus was sitting in the common room for a little while dozing slightly when Sirius came to wake him up.

"Babe it's time to go now, you need to be down there in plenty of time to transform safely" he whispered into Remus' ear.

The boy groaned and got up slowly with help from Sirius as the boy supported him carefully. He felt rough, he felt itchy, achy and tired and not just because of his pregnancy, he knew his transformation would happen soon.

They left the common room with Sirius helping Remus the whole way down the stairs. Sirius was pale with worry, he felt nauseated he was so frightened about Remus changing and going into labour, would that hurt the baby? Was it bad to force start a labour?

When they reached the entrance hall they stopped for a few minutes, it was practically empty when they snuck out into the grounds taking the shadows as they stalked towards the Whomping Willow tree.

When they arrived, Sirius grabbed an extra long stick, pushed it towards the knot and the tree froze in mid movement. "I'll help you down there" he smiled gently as he guided Remus down into the entrance following the little pathway under the tree's roots. They walked as quickly as Remus could manage still puffing and panting the whole way. When they reached the end, Sirius helped Remus up into the shrieking shack and followed him into what seemed to be a bedroom and swallowed.

"Could you help me undress?" Remus said turning around to face Sirius with a look in his eyes that broke Sirius' heart. Remus was terrified of this transformation, he looked so innocent standing there with his hands on his bump trying not to look at the old chair with lumps torn out of it he was sure he did some time last year.

Sirius managed a tiny smile and went over to Remus helping to pull off his hoodie, t-shirt, jogging bottoms, shoes and socks. "Do you want to be naked?"

"Yes please" Remus sighed and Sirius pulled his underwear down and off.

"Can you put them up on that shelf please?" Remus asked pointing up to a small shelf a way above their heads in the corner. "That way I won't ruin my clothes..."

"Of course" Sirius smiled, he used the remains of another chair; did wolf Remus have a thing for chairs? And pushed the neatly folded clothes and underwear and of course shoes up there so he couldn't reach them before he hurried over to Remus to cuddle him.

Remus looked so frightened so childlike and vulnerable at that moment, Sirius couldn't even breathe. When the boy leaned in for a tender kiss, Sirius did not refuse him anything until the boy gasped in pain.

"Get out of here, Sirius!" he gasped clenching his teeth together tightly and stumbling back a few steps.

Sirius watched wide-eyed as Remus' body began trembling more and more with each second that passed. He could see the boy's eyes changing to green and then to a beautiful shade of gold and for that moment, the vulnerable, terrified and even feral look on Remus' innocent face was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Remus tried to tell Sirius to get out again but his voice wasn't working instead it came out a helpless near-barking.

Sirius swallowed, turned and bolted from the shack dropping down the steps, into the trap door and slammed it shut. He could hear Remus screaming and crying out in pain, his voice did not sound normal.

Only a minute or two passed and he could hear the whimpering of what sounded like an injured puppy but Sirius knew better. He slid down the grubby wall gazing up over his head, he snicked the latch closed and sighed to himself putting his head in his hands. He didn't care how long he'd have to wait he didn't care about anything right now other than Remus' safety and wellbeing. Sirius planned to sit there all night until the transformation was over.

He listened to the sounds of Remus grunting and what sounded like him dragging his back legs along the floor and snuffling around a little bit. Even in his wolf form he was probably very uncomfortable seeing as he was actually a good bit bigger now than what he had been when he was at home on the farm.

About two hours had passed and Sirius could hear the bedsprings moving as Remus climbed up on the bed and lay licking at himself, Sirius could only hope he wasn't lapping up the leaking fluid provided he could reach it.

Sirius sighed, it was times like this that he wished his Animagus form was ready to go and he could go in and see what Remus was doing for himself. That's when it hit him. Sirius slowly pulled off his clothes leaving them on the floor he closed his eyes and tried.

It took a couple of attempts but he felt his body change painlessly, he suddenly became very aware of the dark, damp smells all around him, the slight trickling of water, the insects scurrying along the floor occasionally. He could smell the air, the damp, musky air, he could smell himself and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see he was shorter. His eyes dropped down to the two paws he was a little wobbly on, he'd done it, he had successfully transformed into a large black dog.

Sirius let out a small howl of excitement then froze remembering that Remus was upstairs, his tail was moving and it felt strange, annoying but not completely unbearable as he hobbled up and nudged his nose to the latch until finally it popped open and he squashed his way up through the trap door, he tried to close it as quietly as possible and stayed silent for a moment at the bottom of the stairs listening, Remus was still up there but he apparently had no intention of coming to investigate.

Sirius couldn't deny the fact that he felt utterly terrified, what if something went wrong, what if Remus could sense he wasn't a real animal, what if Remus decided to attack him. Well he was prepared to make that risk just to be sure his beloved little Werewolf was safe.

He slowly climbed up the stairs finding it strangely comfortable as a dog even though he knew it didn't look great. It was hard being on four shorter legs instead of two longer ones but he managed. When he reached the top he stopped and waited again listening closely, he could hear Remus breathing and licking at himself- or at least trying to. Identifying there was no imminent threat, he wandered through into the room he had left not long ago and there he saw him.

Moony was laying on the bed, he sat up when Sirius came in gazing at the dog curiously through big, beautiful amber-golden eyes. Sirius stood there awkwardly in the doorway his heart pounding in his chest.

Slowly Remus got up and slinked off of the bed a little wobbling on his own four legs, he came strolling over cautiously sniffing at Sirius without touching him as his back legs relaxed and he sat lounging in a near-humanlike manner with large, sad eyes.

Sirius gave a small whine to him and Remus' ears pricked further as he gazed at the dog as tough he'd never seen anything like it before in his life (which he probably hadn't as a wolf) and Sirius used the opportunity to gaze at Remus' bump, he really was absolutely enormous in wolf form and looked completely out of shape with the rest of his body, his beautiful palomino fur was shining with health and Sirius could see the nipples running down his tummy very pink and swollen, the wolf looked quite miserable. _Thank fuck for being a dog_ Sirius thought because he knew he wouldn't get anywhere near Remus if he were in human form but Werewolves were not dangerous to animals or most other beings.

The Werewolf made a strange whine, cocked his leg and started desperately trying to lick at himself even though he couldn't reach at all.

Sirius sighed and padded a little closer, he could see a few drips leaking from Remus and knew he was trying to clean them up, thankfully it didn't look like anything problematic or harmful it just seemed like the small amount Remus had leaked before whilst in human form. Sirius bowed his head and shuffled close enough to smell that beautiful fur.

Moony still smelled of Remus, there was a strong scent of dog, he could smell the pregnancy, he could smell the hormones and the milk and the earthy, warm scent of Remus' natural smell even in human form. There was still some tiny shred of the boy he loved in this dangerous, bloodthirsty wolf and he felt a small flicker run through his stomach.

Moony didn't react when Sirius leaned in closer and began licking at the soft fur on his leg, nor did he react when Sirius started licking his way up closer to Moony's bits. When he finally reached that entrance he was surprised by the scents and the flavours as he began lapping at the small amount of leaking fluid which seemed to trickle on and off, Moony seemed very interested in what Sirius was doing as he watched the dog licking him and moved around to sniff and Sirius' genitals curiously.

Sirius couldn't deny that he was worried about having a Werewolf's enormous sharp teeth right by his balls but he carried on licking until Moony was cleaned up and stayed standing perfectly still for a moment before he started to walk away.

Sirius knew that Remus wouldn't have memory of what was happening tonight but he would hold it and tell him all about it when he changed back he just hoped Remus wouldn't be angry with him for doing this. Moony was on his feet and stalking very slowly and with difficulty after Padfoot. They circled the room a few times before Sirius made his way over to the bed, he hopped up on it and was soon followed by a curious Moony who sat growling at him for a little while when the dog lay down and stared at him.

The rest of the night went by when occasionally they drifted off, Moony would sit and sniff Sirius or get up to stretch and try to lick himself again. Sirius was happy when Moony actually allowed him to groom him and vaguely wondered if some part of the Werewolf knew Sirius was the sire but he couldn't be entirely sure.

By the morning, Sirius was woken by Moony clambering off the bed dragging his back legs along with the effort, he stood up all wobbly on two legs before finally he began to tremble all over.

Sirius hopped down from the bed and stretched watching as Moony began to whimper and cry out yelping as his body transformed and slowly he snapped, cracked and yelped back into his human form.

Remus sank to his knees shaking and sobbing in pain as he hugged himself tightly, his eyes were squeezed shut by tears were still escaping and dripping onto the floor.

Sirius gave a small whine and Remus looked up frowning in confusion at the very large shaggy black dog standing now in front of him. "Wh-"

Sirius came jogging over to him and started licking at his bump.

Remus got to his feet shakily still stark naked as he stared in worry and confusion at the dog. "How did-"

Sirius gave a bark sort of similar to how he did when he laughed and stood very still closing his eyes, squeezing them shut until he felt his body morphing and he changed back into a very naked human form.

Remus' jaw nearly hit the floor, the look on his face was so worth it when Sirius moved to pull the naked Werewolf into his arms cuddling him properly. Remus smelled funny.

"My beautiful Remus" Sirius breathed nuzzling the side of his boyfriend's face.

"Sirius...how..."

"I've been practising for months, so have James and Peter, I didn't think I was ready but I was desperate to make sure you were okay so I did it, I transformed into a big black dog and I've spent the night with you as a Werewolf" Sirius was positively beaming.

Remus' eyes widened. "Oh no, I didn't hurt you did I?" his voice suddenly became panicked.

Sirius shook his head and laughed. "No you were perfect" he breathed. "Let's get some clothes on you and I will tell you all about it later on" he grinned making for Remus' shelf.

Remus gazed at Sirius' bottom as he stretched up to reached for the clothes, he really did have a very sexy boyfriend.

When Remus was dressed and Sirius helped him down the stairs and back through the trap door, Remus spotted Sirius' clothes. The boy shook them out and pulled them on quickly before he guided Remus back to the entrance of the Whomping Willow tree.

Madame Pomfrey stood there looking VERY worried and her eyes widened dramatically when she saw Sirius was with Remus. "I don't know what you two have been up to or why Sirius isn't torn to pieces or lying in the hospital wing changing into a Werewolf... or worse... but whatever went on it looks to have done you some good, Remus" she smiled gently. "How are you feeling?" she asked helping Sirius lead the boy back towards the castle in the early morning very dim light.

"I feel okay, just sore as usual and very enormous" Remus said quietly. He wanted nothing more than to be cleaned up and put to bed right now.

When they reached the castle, Pomfrey helped them until she reached her own floor and Sirius took Remus the rest of the way.

When they arrived back in the dormitory they both went in for a quick bath and then Sirius got a now very warm and naked Remus into bed.

"Thank you for doing what you did to me" he whispered stroking the side of his boyfriend's tired but beautifully handsome face.

"Anything for my Moony" Sirius breathed capturing Remus' lips with his own before they settled down to sleep.

Remus was snuffling softly almost instantly...

A few hours later when they woke again it was by James bringing them some breakfast.

"No lessons again today I presume?" he said quirking an eyebrow at them as he rested a jug and a two plates full of food on their laps when they finally sat up.

"No lessons today" Remus said weakly, he looked pale and exhausted.

"Right and where were you last night, Sirius?" James asked eyeing the boy very suspiciously.

Sirius yawned. "I managed my transformation and I became a dog and stayed with Moony overnight" he smiled proudly.

Remus blushed and kissed him softly on the cheek before turning his attention back on his food.

"Wait a minute, you actually managed to do it properly and stay a dog all night?!" James asked his hazel eyes widening with shock.

"Yes I did" Sirius grinned. "Tell him, Remus!" he said giving the boy a very gentle nudge.

"He did I saw him change back" Remus beamed excitedly. "I'm so proud of him even if I am worried about stuff" he said slowly.

"And you didn't bite him or anything" James said excitedly. "Now we can get on with learning to transform properly and we'll join you, hopefully for next year!" James grinned excitedly.

"You guys..." Remus smiled warmly to his friends and his boyfriend. "Stop spoiling me!"

"Aww come on, babe, let us be kind to you and give you what you deserve" Sirius smiled warmly.

"But someone will need to watch my baby when I'm transformed once a month..." Remus said worriedly.

"No you stop this mothering and worrying because you only get yourself in a state" Sirius chuckled pulling Remus in for a cuddle.

James and Peter left the dormitory and the two boys lay back down in bed.

"Tell me what you did, what I did, what happened between us" Remus swallowed gazing into Sirius' handsome face, the boy looked happy but very tired, probably nowhere near as tired or sore Remus felt right now...

Sirius recalled the story exactly seven times before Remus went back to sleep with a smile on his face. Remus especially seemed to love the part about the grooming and the way they had dozed off together, he was so incredibly happy he didn't hurt Sirius and nothing bad happened to his boyfriend and the fact he hadn't gone into labour last night. Things were definitely looking good for the both of them.

By lunch time, Remus got up to have something to eat and then went into the bathroom to have a wash and try and freshen himself up.

Sirius sighed and was digging around under the bed when Remus returned.

"What are you doing?" the Werewolf asked quirking an eyebrow at his lover.

"I'm just trying to find- AHA!" Sirius grinned pulling something out from under the bed. "Plastic sheets!"

Remus blinked. "Do you think I'm going to go into labour or something?" he asked nervously.

Sirius hesitated a moment, he was certain Remus was right on the brink now and had been teetering on it for a few days, just how close Remus felt to giving birth he wasn't sure but the boy was growing agitated and continually trying to clean or fuss over even the simplest or the silliest of things told him his nesting was growing much, much worse and that happened when the birth was very imminent. Plus he had been sending a few too many letters to his mum before she had even gotten the chance to reply to them. Sirius understood how Remus must be feeling by now, they had been through so much together in the past months and now his pregnancy was coming to an end.

Remus watched as Sirius stripped the bed, put the sheets on and made it again with the normal cotton sheet over the top, he started trembling and feeling close to tears.

Sirius turned round with a smile on his face which faded when he saw his boyfriend's expression. "Hey Moony, what's wrong?" he asked gently taking the boy in his arms.

"This is really going to happen to me, isn't it, Sirius?" he whimpered softly as he clutched desperately at his boyfriend a little too tightly for it to be comfortable but Sirius withstood it because he knew Remus meant no harm by it.

It was happening, Remus was finally allowing the birth to sink in.

"Yes, Moony, it's happening but not yet and you'll go into labour when your body is good and ready" he spoke softly. "I'll be right by your side, all the time and I'll help you get her out in any way I can" he smiled.

Remus sniffled and allowed Sirius to put him back to bed provided he didn't let go of Remus once.

Sirius lay and held Remus for several hours as he fiddled around with the buttons on his chest. He knew that Remus would be feeling awful later on tonight what with the new moon occurring again, the night after a transformation was always the worst...

...

That evening Regulus was dressed in his pyjamas, he felt slightly nervous about what he was going to do but he wanted to do it and he wanted to make his boyfriend happy. So taking a deep breath he left his dormitory and walked right into Evan's, straight past Avery whom was holding the door open about to go downstairs for Merlin knows what reason.

Nobody looked surprised to see Regulus and when Evan looked up he was smiling.

"Hey, Reg"

"Hi" Regulus said nervously moving over to hop onto the bed and pull his boyfriend in for a hug.

"Is everything okay?" Evan frowned with concern.

"Close the curtains" Regulus whispered nervously.

Evan blinked and did so feeling very confused until he pulled back and looked into Regulus' eyes and was stunned by the intensive, lustful look he gave him. Evan swallowed and smiled allowing Regulus to gently push him back with lightly trembling fingers, he knew the boy was very nervous and he felt nervous too but that wasn't going to stop them.

Within seconds they were stripped of their pyjamas with Evan sitting propped half-sitting-half-lying down on the bed. Regulus' lips were attached to his neck as his fingers danced around his swelling, leaking erection.

"You can touch it if you want to" Evan whispered his fingernails running down Regulus' neck sending shivers down the smaller boy's spine.

Regulus moaned softly and curled his fingers around the base of his boyfriend's erection giving it a slow, tentative stroke earning a tiny moan from Evan.

"Feels good"

"I'm glad" Regulus whispered as he began to stroke his boyfriend's member a little more, he felt Evan's fingers running up and down the insides of his thighs and gasped softly with pleasure his lips kissing their way down to the boy's collar bone and onto his chest to tease at an unprotected nipple playfully.

Evan moaned his right hand moving up to gently stroke his fingers through Regulus' silky black hair before gently be began to push his boyfriend's face down watching Regulus trail kisses further down his body, when he reached Evan's erection he paused for a moment nervously.

"Don't you want to?" Evan whispered with a slight frown.

"I want to" Regulus breathed. "It's just..."

"What Lupin said?"

Regulus nodded shyly.

"Why don't you show me how you do and I promise I'll give you an honest response afterwards and if you don't like doing it you can just stop anytime" Evan smiled warmly.

Regulus glanced up into those lovely green eyes and smiled before he gazed down at his boyfriend's erection, hesitated a moment and swiped his tongue lightly over the leaking slit as he used his thumb and index finger to slip the foreskin back.

Evan let out a soft, breathy moan.

Regulus experimented again taking the head of his lover's erection into his mouth and suckling on it lightly. This time Evan gave a much bigger moan and wiggled his hips a little asking for more. Gaining some confidence, Regulus started a slow, steady rhythm sucking on his boyfriend's member hungrily lapping up the leaking, clear fluid as though starving.

Within seconds he had Evan moaning, writhing and gasping with pleasure and when the boy came spilling his hot seed down Regulus' throat, the boy swallowed every drop and licked him clean sitting up looking at Evan expectantly.

"Wow, Regulus, that was just... incredible" he grinned lazily gazing into his boyfriend's beautiful eyes.

Regulus flushed and mumbled his thanks.

"Want me to return the favour?"

Regulus blushed even further but nodded shyly and found himself instantly on his back in Evan's place.

Evan followed through with his words and it was the most amazing thing Regulus had felt in his life...

Throughout the night Remus was very uncomfortable, he got up to pace a couple of times and go to the toilet but he did sleep quite well when he drifted off each time so he didn't feel so tired in the morning.

"Mm?" Sirius frowned without opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you again, Sirius" Remus whispered sadly.

"It's fine, Moony, just try and go back to sleep I know you aren't feeling well" Sirius spoke gently.

Remus smiled and brushed their lips together before he settled himself down under the covers, even if he couldn't sleep and felt uncomfortable there was no reason why he should make Sirius feel the same even if he had to lie still feeling sore and awake he still wanted Sirius to get some sleep even if he couldn't as it wouldn't be fair to keep him up.

When they got up, Remus was happy to get dressed and after tidying up both the bathroom and the dormitory (and giving the surfaces the once over) he allowed Sirius to helped him down through the common room and onto the stairs again.

By the time they reached the great hall, Remus was sweating, pink and out of breath. He sank down in his seat rolling up the sleeves on his shirt (he could only wear his shirt, tie and black jogging bottoms now) apart from his shoes and tucked into some food and drink hungrily.

He felt a little better today actually, thankfully the full moon and new moon were over so his body could now rest and go back to normal for the next month but it still didn't stop the overwhelming pregnancy feelings. He felt hot, tired, a little sick and very uncomfortable, each time a foot went into his ribs he winced in pain and gently held them willing the baby to stop. She was now pressing down so heavily on him he found it horrible to walk normally so he kept his legs a little parted.

"I am so swollen underneath now..." he commented sipping at his juice that morning.

"You're not horny again, are you?" Sirius frowned with a slight smirk playing on his handsome features.

Remus blushed but nodded anyway. "I am but I feel so heavy and baby is pressing down on me too much and I feel very close to giving birth..." he admitted.

Sirius swallowed his food and kissed Remus on the cheek. "Stop worrying yourself you'll get into a panic again like you usually do and that's not good"

"Yeah, Remus, you'll do great" James smiled.

"I agree" Peter grinned through a mouthful of food which was actually quite repulsive.

When they were finally done eating they headed off to lessons in a good mood.

By Charms, Remus was feeling worse, people were staring at him like he was an unstable menace or something. He stood outside the classroom resting his hands on his lower back frowning in discomfort.

"Are you going into labour?" Sirius asked nearly panic-stricken.

"No she's just too heavy and my back is killing me" he moaned.

"Lose some weight, that should sort it out" Severus said nastily.

Sirius shot him a dangerous glare. "Sort the face out so we don't have to look at it"

"Sirius please don't start I don't think I can physically cope with any rows or fighting today..." he breathed.

"Okay, Moony" Sirius whispered pulling the boy delicately into his arms allowing Remus to drape his arms around his neck, he could feel the baby kicking at his own perfectly flat tummy and smiled. "I can feel her kicking you!" he was positively beaming.

"She's cute but it's really uncomfortable I'm too big for this now" Remus chuckled. "It's hurting me a little"

"She'll be in your arms soon enough, don't you worry about a thing, babes" Sirius flashed him a grin.

By lunch time, Regulus and Evan decided to join them whilst they ate.

"And just why do you two look so pleased with yourselves today?" Remus quirked an eyebrow at them suspiciously.

"Still pregnant I see" Regulus blushed nodding to Remus' enormous tummy which now looked like an over expanded beach ball up his shirt.

"Don't change the subject" Sirius smirked. "What have you two been up to?"

Regulus and Evan spared each other a nervous but very cute glance. "Stuff"

"Did you have sex?" Remus asked eagerly.

"No we didn't" Evan smiled a little. "We just did other stuff..."

"Someone got a blowing" Sirius chuckled looking between the two of them and winking cheekily.

"Oh be quiet with your filthy mouth, you!" Regulus laughed through a chip at his big brother.

The afternoon's lessons arrived and Remus was standing in the entrance hall gazing up at the stairs with Sirius. "I don't know how I'm going to manage it..." he breathed looking up at them almost nervously.

"Aww poor little Lupin" Snape's voice came at them again and they turned to stare at him nastily. "Can't even make it up the stairs" the boy taunted. "What a pity, maybe you'll burst soon and then we can all be done with you..."

"LOOK SNAPE!" Remus shouted moving towards the Slytherin and resting his hands impatiently on his lips.

People turned to stare in surprise at Remus and anticipation of what would happen next.

"I have had enough of you and your snide, pathetic remarks!" Remus snapped.

Severus rolled his eyes and his friends laughed behind him. He was obviously only doing this to show off to the little Death Eater's. "Oh be quiet and stop stressing yourself out you fat swine"

"I am past my due date, I know I am fucking enormous so you don't have to point it out to me every single time you see me I'm not sugar coating anything especially for myself, I am sore, I am swollen in everywhere I shouldn't be and I am so tired I am about to seriously lose my temper with you, my patience is dwindling so unless you want to keep that greasy hair of yours you'll SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Remus snarled.

Even Snape looked surprised at this little outburst but a smirk twitched on his lips none the less.

Quite a few people had stopped and started murmuring to one another, the Slytherin's had burst into fits of laughter and Severus looked as though Christmas had come early.

Remus stared in confusion at them all, even the surrounding crowd staring giggling and he had no idea why.

"Remus" Sirius said moving over to him and pulling off his own cloak, he tried to hold it to cover Remus' front but too late, the boy looked down and flushed horrendously.

The front of his shirt had gone see-through where he had forgotten to put on his wrap and his nipples were leaking plenty enough milk for everybody to notice the enormously growing wet patches and drip marks down the front of his shirt and over across his baby bump.

"He's got breast milk!" Severus roared with laughter only spurring other people on, even those who did not like him one bit laughed along with him over this.

Remus looked as though he was about to hit him but Sirius jumped in before anything could happen.

"Come on, Remus let's just go and leave them, you don't need this now" he said guiding the boy towards the stairs.

Remus passed giving Severus the vilest look he could muster shooting him dirty evils as they went slowly up the stairs with other students staring after them. Pregnancy could fuck with anyone's had even Lupin's.

As they sat in Transfiguration, Remus rested his head on his arms again and sighed. Sirius took this as his turn to gently rub at Remus' lower back massaging it carefully to relax him.

"I know you aren't feeling yourself at the moment baby" Sirius breathed ignoring the fact the Slytherin's were still sitting sniggering at Remus.

Remus just sighed softly and sat up to gaze into Sirius' eyes. "I'm so sore and tired…."

"I know you are" Sirius pouted slightly and leaned in to kiss Remus' lips then nuzzle the side of his face. "But you'll be okay soon enough" he promised with a smile.

"Mr Lupin you really are very... pregnant..." Professor McGonagall commented as she passed them.

Remus smiled weakly at her.

"When exactly are you due to have the baby?" she asked curiously.

"I was actually due about three days ago..." Remus said quietly hearing the Slytherin's snickering behind her.

"Oh my goodness so you really don't have long now" she smiled gently. "You'll have to let me hold her when she arrives, it is a girl isn't it?"

They nodded proudly and very happily.

"Very sweet" the woman nodded.

The Slytherin's were pouting and making gestures of rocking a baby and laughing behind her.

"Of course" she said slowly making them both frown a little with confusion. "We could always have a lesson on child birth and perhaps even acquire some of those false pregnancy bumps and make anybody who finds pregnancy even slightly amusing to wear one for a week" she said sharply and turned to glare at the Slytherin's.

They very promptly shut up and she turned back to her Gryffindor's with a kind smile.

Remus and Sirius were positively beaming as she walked away.

"Thank you Professor McBad-arse" Sirius grinned.

By the end of the day, Remus was thankful to sit down at the dinner table with a hefty sigh. "I am so hungry" he breathed piling his plate high with food, in truth he still felt slightly nauseated but he didn't care, it was probably just the baby moving around too much in his tummy.

They had dinner quite peacefully and returned to the dormitory which took them a good twenty five minutes to get up the stairs.

"Right, you are not going to be cleaning that up, Moony!" Sirius instructed with his hands on his hips watching Remus moving to tidy up the book slightly out of line on the bedside table. "Come on, let's get you sitting down and rub those sore feet"

Remus sat down quite happily and allowed Sirius to massage his very swollen ankles. Were they even more swollen than earlier on today?

"Hey Sirius!" James said as he strolled out of the bathroom messing up his already mad hair.

"Yeah?"

"There's a bit of a small party going on tonight outside near the courtyard, it's a really warm evening and the party will go on late, you fancy coming?" he asked as Peter pulled on his shoes.

"No I need to stay here with Remus" the boy smiled to his lover.

"You sure? There's gonna be drinking, games, maybe a little weed, loads of cool people will be going and hopefully there won't be anyone from Slytherin, it will last late" James said trying to tempt his friend but Sirius wrinkled his nose and shook his head despite actually wanting to go.

"No thanks"

"You can go if you want to" Remus said quietly. In truth he didn't really want Sirius to leave him, he wasn't feeling very well at all tonight but he wanted Sirius to have some fun whilst he still can.

"No I'd rather stay with you and be sure you're alright" Sirius smiled warmly making Remus' heart flutter in his chest like a little butterfly.

"Well, you're the one who's missing out" James tutted. "It's nearly nine, we should get going it'll be starting soon" he said checking the time on his pocket watch.

Peter nodded. "Alright, I'm ready" he said yanking on his cloak.

He and James made their way to the dormitory door. "See you guys later or maybe even tomorrow" the bespectacled boy flashed a wink before closing the door behind him and Peter.

The two boys listened to their friends' footsteps dying away before relaxing.

"How about a nice warm bath to cure those aches and pains?" Sirius offered and Remus smiled.

Remus watched Sirius draw the bath and allowed his boyfriend to strip him naked before hopping in first himself and guiding Remus into the warm water.

"I'm not feeling too well so if you don't mind I'd like this only to be a short bath" Remus smiled when Sirius began to wash that lovely blonde hair for him.

"That's fine, babe" the boy grinned. "Is it helping any?"

"Definitely!" Remus beamed.

He relaxed allowing Sirius to wash and rinse his hair before scrubbing him all over and then doing himself. The bath didn't really last all that long, maybe half an hour before they climbed out, Sirius drained it and helped Remus into a pain black nightshirt that still fitted him before clambering into bed.

"I really love you, Sirius, I don't know where I'd be without you" Remus smiled happily.

"I love you too, Moony, so much, forever" the boy breathed.

"Forever" Remus whispered leaning in for a kiss.

When they drew apart they lay gazing into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Do you want to go to sleep now, Moons?" Sirius offered brightly.

Remus nodded very sleepily, he still didn't feel very good and felt so uncomfortable it was unbelievable but he was too tired to care. He snuggled into Sirius' warm, strong chest and allowed sleep to overcome him for another night...

Remus was woken nearly an hour later feeling horribly sore, his back was hot, his stomach was burning and the baby was wriggling around uncomfortably with her feet in his ribs again. He groaned and rolled over trying to settle and get comfortable again without waking Sirius but he just couldn't.

Remus tossed and turned several times before he sat up slowly and lifted back to the covers to get out of bed rubbing his dark eyes.

The wall torches were lit but not to their full extent and the bed curtains were still open.

Sirius opened his eyes and yawned. "Moony?"

"Yeah?"

"Come back to bed..."

"Sirius I'm sore" Remus whined.

Sirius sat up watching Remus pacing around the dormitory a few times before he finally decided to get back into bed for a little cuddle. "Are you okay?"

Remus nodded, he didn't feel okay though his muscles were cramping up and aching and felt like they were rushing a little partly with strain but also partly with something else.

"Just try and go back to sleep then" Sirius smiled.

Remus did lay back down but he was back up and out of bed again within minutes.

"Remus give yourself a chance to fall asleep" Sirius yawned as his boyfriend clambered back into bed tossing and turning and punching lightly at his pillow trying to get comfy.

Remus lay there for only about ten minutes before he got back out of bed again with a grumpy sigh and began pacing. He really didn't feel okay.

Sirius sat up again, he wasn't angry with Remus at all he felt so sorry for him to be in this state and he was obviously starting to work himself up. "Moony" Sirius smiled warmly.

Remus turned around with a light smile on his beautiful rosy cheeks but that's when it hit him. A twinge.

A small pop sounded and fluid gushed down Remus' legs splattering all over the dormitory floor. Remus' eyes dropped to the floor where he was standing in a puddle of amniotic fluid, a small amount more dripping out of him.

Sirius' eyes widened dramatically and he sat up straighter watching Remus' waters break. He looked up slowly with terror in his eyes and watched Remus look up to him his chest starting to heave. "Moony... Moony no..." Sirius got out of bed holding his arms out to the boy.

Remus began whimpering with panic.

Sirius ran to his side taking his arm. "Come on we have to get you to the-"

But he was cut off as a sudden and extremely intensive pain tore through Remus' stomach making him double over gasping for breath.

"REMUS!"

Remus staggered a little but Sirius caught him, tears were streaming down his face with sheer panic, terror and the agony as a second contraction balled inside of him like a red hot burning vice grip.

"Remus come on we need to go to the hos-"

Remus cried out with panic clutching desperately at his bump and gasping for breath. He was terrified, absolutely terrified, the shock was setting in and he couldn't move. "Sirius..."

Sirius swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat his own heart hammering in his chest. "Remus..."

Remus cried out again and began sobbing with panic, sweat beading on his forehead giving him a wet sheen.

Sirius had to think fast. He couldn't make Remus move in this state, he couldn't move him alone. He checked the time, it was about a quarter past ten, James shouldn't be too long if he could just wait for him to get back he could sent him for Madame Pomfrey!

"Okay, Moony" Sirius said taking charge, he made Remus lean on the bedside table sobbing and panting as he tore he duvet and the normal sheet off of the bed and guided Remus to lay down on it.

"Don't leave me…. Don't leave…. Sirius please..." Remus sobbed grabbing hold of Sirius' pyjama baggy black t-shirt, tears streaming down his face, his cheeks reddened and sweat now covering him soaking into his hair a little.

"Remus, Remus calm down, I SWEAR I won't leave you but maybe you could let me go and get-"

"NO!" Remus cried hysterically. "Don't leave me, don't you leave me like this!" he cried.

Sirius knew there would be no way he could either move Remus or leave him in this hysterical state.

"I feel sick... I feel sick!" Remus was panting trying to sit himself up but slipping a little on his sweaty palms.

"Calm down, you're stressing yourself out, shh, look at me" Sirius said tilting Remus' chin to make him look Sirius in the eyes. "Calm down, Moony, I'll get the book, I'll read, we have a birthing book, right?"

Remus nodded frantically and cried out clutching desperately at his stomach and trying to arch his back when another agonising contraction tore through him.

Sirius' heart was beating a tattoo in his chest when he reached the bedside table drawer open and yanked out the necessary book. With wide, panicked eyes he heard Remus sobbing and crying out in pain gasping for breath and coughing against his own saliva and sweat as he flipped to the right page his eyes scanning the words quickly.

"Right I have to check inside of you" he said quickly putting the book down open on the end of the bed. He spelled his hands clean and pushed Remus' legs apart before the boy could protest.

Remus shoved all of the pillows behind his shoulders propping himself up as he panted and gasped and panicked drenched in sweat. He felt hot, he felt sick and he felt horrendous, this was awful. He watched as Sirius slipped two fingers inside of him and winced at the discomfort but another painful contraction soon took his mind off of it.

Sirius took the opportunity of Remus' distraction to slip a third finger inside. "Okay you're at about four centimetres" he said withdrawing them and wiping them on the plastic covering.

Remus looked even more stressed out. "Is that good?"

"You need to be at ten before the baby can actually be born but it says you will dilate in your own time I have to keep checking you though" Sirius said quickly looking back to the book for guidance.

Remus nodded quickly tears streaming down his face.

"There's nothing we can really do but wait and if you won't let me go and-"

"NO!" Remus shrieked again clutching at his tummy in absolute desperation.

The lights had come on fully by now.

"Okay, Remus, I respect that" Sirius said shaking all over. In truth he felt so panicked, so terrified but not as badly as Remus but he was still in horror over this, he never expected the birth to the this violent as he gently pulled Remus into a cuddle. The boy was sweaty, covered in tears, saliva and he was sobbing and panicking but Sirius holding him seemed to help soothe him a little.

"Sirius! I- think- something- just- happened-" Remus panted choking on his own words.

Sirius moved back down to the end of the bed and spread Remus' legs. "Oh Merlin!" Sirius gasped looking at what had just come out of Remus, he flipped a page on the book and sighed with relief.

"What is it, is it the baby? Is she hurt? What happened? Am I dying?!" Remus cried in a wild panic.

"No, you're fine" Sirius said looking to where a stack of clean towels were sitting on the floor. _The house elves will never forgive me_ Sirius thought to himself before he picked up a small white fluffy one and began mopping up the mess. "It's called a bloody show" he went on trying to keep his own voice stable as Remus cried out in agony again.

"A WHAT!?"

"Bloody show" Sirius swallowed to clear his throat and his voice up. "Look" he said holding up the towel. A large amount of mucus and blood was on the towel. "It's a plug that comes out of you when you give birth, it happens early on says the book" Sirius said looking helplessly at the book for more information, the more Remus had the more settled he might become. "It's the big plug clog that comes out it's blood and mucus and stops the baby from getting germs and stuff while she's still inside you"

Remus was sobbing, shaking and panicking. "Okay" he whimpered scratching at his tummy and sweating all the more. "How long will this take?" he asked very quickly his voice straining as he gasped through another contraction.

"It could take minutes, hours or even days" Sirius swallowed, he hoped Remus wouldn't be in labour too long the poor boy was in an awful state.

"Please- help- me-" Remus panted reaching for his boyfriend again.

Sirius was at his side in an instant holding him and sitting perched on the edge of the bed. "Okay, Moony, breathe with me" Sirius said taking deep slow breaths in and out through his mouth.

Remus gazed at him wild eyed and almost feral but mimicked what Sirius was doing trying to stay calm.

Sirius could only hope James or someone else arrived soon….

An hour passed and Remus was writhing, sobbing, crying and swearing in pain. He was drenched in sweat, red in the face and struggling to breathe through his contractions.

Sirius was in a state as well but he was trying not to show it for Remus' sake. He had tried to get the boy to let him go and get someone to help or at least call for someone out the window but Remus just kept hugging him and screaming in pain and stress.

"I'm gonna check again, okay?" Sirius said quickly diving to the end of the bed and when a contraction blasted through Remus he shoved his fingers in and felt around whipping them out when Remus stopped convulsing in agony at the end of the contraction.

"Five" Sirius concluded swallowing hard. "You're at five..."

Remus nodded trying to push himself up a little more but slipping on the mat.

Sirius felt so sorry for him as he helped Remus to sit a little more upright so his back was curved around and he was nearly sitting with his legs propped up and spread as widely as possible. "You're halfway there, baby, you're doing so well, halfway, just five more centimetres then you can push her out and hold her in your arms!" Sirius knew words of encouragement would help to calm Remus down.

Remus nodded quickly trying to keep his breathing the way Sirius did because it helped. He was utterly terrified, his heart was hammering right through his chest, his skin was boiling hot and flushed pink, he was soaked in sweat, he felt dizzy and sick from the stress, he was so tired yet so awake and those contractions-

Remus cried out again sobbing in pain with Sirius kissing his neck softly to try and soothe him but it wasn't working all that well and Remus continued on and on and on with the crying and desperate sounds.

If it hurt this badly just having contractions how badly would it hurt to actually push her out?

Remus tried to concentrate on the thought of his beautiful little girl being in his arms in a matter of hours now...

Another hour went by and Sirius put his fingers in. "Nearly at six!" he said loudly when it was just after half past twelve. "Four more to go, come on, Moony you're doing amazingly, so perfect, record time actually!" he said clearly.

Remus nodded quickly but felt little better, he was so tired he didn't feel like he could keep going with the sobbing and the pain and the breathing he just wanted to collapse and get it over with, let the darkness drag him under but he knew he had to do this for Sirius and their baby girl.

"It-hurts-so-much!" he gasped trying to keep his eyes focused.

Sirius tore his eyes away from the book and leaned over Remus' bump. "What can you feel of her?"

"Her feet have left my ribs, it feels like she's a little lower but she's still kicking upwards" Remus panted desperately.

"Not breeched then" Sirius sighed with relief, sometimes babies could turn back or twist onto their sides but if her feet were up she was okay. He felt around and felt the baby a little lower than usual. He wished someone would hurry the fuck up and get back here, where the hell were the other students of Gryffindor?! Couldn't the girls even hear Remus' screams?!

"Is she okay?!" Remus asked panic welling up in his chest once again.

"Yes, do you want a drink?" Sirius asked quickly jumping to the bedside table and pouring Remus a goblet of juice. "It might help, Moony you have GOT to calm down..." he handed it over and helped Remus drink. Much to his surprise Remus drained the goblet and lay back panting heavily and sweating.

Sirius reached for some tissue and began to dab at the boy's face wiping away some of the sweat and tears cleaning him up a little bit. "Shh, that's right, calm down..." he breathed soothingly. He half wished he could put Remus in a trance for his own sake the boy was going to end up fainting if he didn't cool it a little bit.

About twenty past one in the morning and Remus was screaming his head off again thrusting back into the pillows and grabbing at his tummy in agony.

Sirius had just pulled his fingers out of the boy whom was sobbing in tears and sweating heavily again.

"Seven, you're seven centimetres dilated!" Sirius was beaming with shock and excitement, it wouldn't be long now, if time served correctly another three hours and she would be out of him.

Remus was crying and sweating and writhing in agony tossing and turning as best he could in that state as Sirius checked the book another time.

"It says you should go for a pee, Moony" Sirius said moving to Remus' side. "Perhaps walking will help you"

Remus nodded quickly willing to try anything he screamed and thrashed and cried when Sirius had him on his feet and practically had to carrying the awkward boy into the bathroom.

Remus did manage to go to the toilet and was thankful when he was washed up a little and in bed. He'd caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he looked fucking horrendous all drenched and sticky with sweat, his hair was wet all around his fringe and starting to get greasy on the top, his eyes were red and puffy, his skin was flushed and hot, he was fucking enormous still and shaking all over, he looked like some unidentifiable monster!

"Moony you deal with agony every month, come on babe, you can handle this too!" Sirius said trying to encourage the boy as he spread Remus' legs again behind them at the knees. He watched Remus cry out with another contraction and put a little pressure on them which seemed to help Remus somewhat.

Until half past two in the morning Remus screamed and screamed and screamed. He thrashed on the bed, he was jabbering nonsense and streaming with sweat and tears. Sirius was trying his hardest to keep the boy calm.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Remus cried.

Sirius thrust a bowl in front of him rubbing between Remus' shoulder blades as the boy heaved but nothing came up. He must have been using up all the food and drink he'd consumed early on in the energy he was burning rapidly with all this straining and stress.

Sirius knew Remus would be extremely upset when he went into labour but he had no idea just how stressed out he could really get. Tears were welling in his own eyes and his heart broke over and over again to see his beautiful lover in this state but he knew he had to be strong and keep fighting through it for Remus.

Sirius glanced to the clock and slipped his fingers back inside of Remus. "Eight, you're at eight!" he cried at about three in the morning, excitement was building rapidly and apparently it was in Remus too.

The boys legs were going a little limp.

Sirius swallowed and poured some sugar into a glass of pumpkin juice and FORCED Remus to drink all of it to keep his strength up. Remus had heaved a couple more times a few minutes ago and he would dehydrate soon if he didn't his water and energy levels up.

"Come on, Moony let's do this" Sirius said firmly. "Let's sing, let's get you through your breathing, let's take your mind off of it..." he said turning his attention on Moony.

Remus nodded trying to keep his breathing as it was before.

"I'm a little Werewolf, small and nice, when the moon rises, I howl thrice..."

Remus laughed but then screamed in agony as that white hot balling pain tore through him, that intensive clenching and the upheaval of his muscles broke his attention but Sirius kept going.

"I'm a little Werewolf with a cute pout, here is my tail-" Sirius pinched Remus' bottom. "Here is my snout" he said kissing Remus on the lips.

Remus burst out laughing and it really seemed to calm him down a little.

Sirius couldn't help but smile. He looked thoughtful for a moment when Remus screamed in agony once again whimpering and thrashing on the bed. "I'm a little Werewolf when it's dark, people all run from me when I bark"

Another hour ticked past and Remus was growing more restless and upset even though Sirius could see he was growing extremely tired. It was just gone four and nobody seemed to have returned, nobody had heard the screams and nobody was coming for them. Sirius felt exhausted too, the emotional upheaval, the physical, the trying to calm Remus down and the fact they'd only had one hours sleep and the faintest glow of the morning light was creeping across the sky didn't help anything.

Sirius used yet another contraction and felt Remus around. "Nine, Moony baby, you're at nine, one more and we'll be there, once you're at ten it will take a minute or two and she will be out and you can hold her and kiss her and relax" Sirius said proudly tears of joy welling up in his own eyes as he gazed lovingly at the arching, straining and sobbing Werewolf again.

He really had to hand it to Remus, the boy was doing incredibly well.

Sirius took a tissue and began mopping up Remus' and chest trying to clean him up and cool him down a little, he was drenched in sweat and in an awful mess. He went down underneath Remus to have a look, he was very swollen and looked slightly open down there. Sirius began wiping him clean underneath with a baby wipe trying to keep him as sanitary as possible as he knew Remus liked that sort of thing and even though he didn't mind Sirius seeing, he knew the boy wanted to keep his dignity as much as possible.

"Your contractions are getting closer together" Sirius swallowed watching as Remus screamed over and over again, arching and thrashing and crying in pain.

Remus didn't say anything he was panting and clenching his eyes closed trying to calm down and relieve the pain himself. He was doing this bare, he was doing this with Sirius and no help, he felt somewhat proud of himself already.

In truth Remus was terrified, there was no way to describe the airy but horrifying reality he felt right now. He was in agony, he was a disgusting mess and he was in his last moments of pregnancy.

Sirius tried to calm Remus, he tried to settled him, he forced him to drink several times in that hour until he felt Remus again.

Slowly Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat and withdrew his fingers from the weak, screaming boy.

The warm sunshine was glowing over the horizon spilling into the dormitory, the stars were still in the sky but morning was now nigh.

"Remus we're there, you're ten centimetres dilated, time to have the baby" Sirius swallowed slipping a towel under the boy's bottom.

Remus' eyes went wide with panic and he started thrashing and sobbing and screaming even more than before. He was trembling, he felt terrible, his body was so strained and so weak he thought he might die in labour.

He'd never experienced anything this horrendously stressful or painful before and he gave the hats off to women for doing it every day.

Slowly Remus nodded breathing heavily and looking into Sirius' eyes as the boy flipped the book again. "Okay" Sirius said taking several calming deep breaths.

It was very obvious to Remus that Sirius was nervous and he wouldn't have expected him to be otherwise. He sat up more and gazed at Sirius with a loving expression on his face.

Sirius looked up he gasped, Remus looked like an angel. Sirius got up and leaned over Moony's side to kiss him tenderly on the lips. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Remus breathed.

They were torn apart by Remus' horrific blood-curdling screech of agony as an intensively powerful contraction hit, much stronger than ever before and Remus thought he was going to die, he had reached the end of his life.

Sirius took his hand. "On the count of three, push!"

Remus nodded quickly panting heavily for breath.

"One... two…. Three!"

Remus screamed in agony as he pushed feeling the baby slide down inside of him that ripping through his insides was pure agony.

The look on Remus' helpless, adorable little fake made Sirius' heart melt as Remus continued to push and then sobbed desperately muttering nonsense again with his eyes closed.

"Aww, are you squeezing?" he smiled cuddling the sobbing muttering boy again.

Sirius swallowed and moved back to Remus' bottom end, lifting the legs up he pushed his bent knees getting a real eyeful of everything he made Remus keep his legs up in the air and held a white fluffy towel under him.

"Okay, one, two... THREE!"

Remus roared in agony, he screamed and screamed as he pushed as hard as he could riding it through the contraction and collapsed gasping for breath at the end of it.

Sirius wasn't going to quit on him here and he knew that.

"Again, Remus, next contraction, do it on your own, show me!" Sirius went on.

Remus nodded madly and waited for just a second, a death defying SCREAM burst through the air as Remus cried through his contraction feeling the baby tearing her way out of his body.

And another one and the baby slipped down a little further.

Sirius looked down and cringed at the sight, Remus looked enormous but like there was something larger than his hole pressing out of his body under his balls but they weren't particularly getting in the way at the moment. The hole was opening a little as Remus screamed to another count of three and Sirius could see it, the very top of the baby's head.

"Moony I can see the head starting to come out!" he beamed.

Remus let out a loud laugh still gasping for air.

"One... two... three!" Sirius called.

...

James and Peter were on the stairs of the Gryffindor dormitory talking and laughing sleepily. The party had gone well the only problem was the amount of students sneaking back into the castle now meant someone would be caught.

They froze upon hearing a scream from their dormitory.

"Moony!" he said simultaneously and began haring up the stairs.

...

"Okay, Moony push again now!" Sirius called.

Remus screamed himself hoarse feeling the baby pushing at him breeching his tight potion-created entrance the pain was unbearable it was horrible he could feel himself tearing and a small amount of warm blood trickling down his legs.

"The head!" Sirius cried, the head's out!" he was beaming with excitement, he couldn't believe he could really feel and see the first glimpses of their baby. He looked warily to the book a moment and swallowed just as the dormitory door burst open.

James took a second to take in the scene.

Remus and Sirius both looked around in a mad frenzy at him and before anyone could speak, Remus screamed again.

James looked down and his stomach gave a violent heave upon seeing the baby's head pushing a little further through Remus' hole.

"Go and get Madame Pomfrey, NOW!" Sirius bellowed.

The two boys' didn't need to be told twice as they slammed the door behind them and went tearing out onto the stairs.

Remus was sobbing, gasping and once again thrashing and arching his back. _Goodbye pregnancy_ he thought as he screamed through another counted contraction pushing further.

Sirius could see her now. "Okay, Moony push again, one... two... three!"

Remus was shrieking in absolute agony as he felt the baby's head slide out of him down probably past her neck.

"Okay, Moony one last incredibly hard push, as hard as you can and once the shoulders are out I can pull her she will all come out in one piece okay?"

Remus nodded frantically literally dripping with sweat and tears and panic.

"Do it for me, Moony and do it for our baby, I love you so much and before you say anything, you look AMAZING" Sirius flashed Remus a beaming grin.

Tears came in Remus' eyes and started streaming down his face but this time from happiness. He continued gazing into Sirius' bright eyes as he began to count again still grinning madly.

"One….."

"Two..." Remus breathed.

"Three!" they said together and Remus let out a scream of bloody murder that could have shattered the castle's foundations and collapsed it around them, enough to wake the dead as the most painful agony tore through him of his very last contraction and the pain of the baby's shoulders tearing out of him. He felt Sirius pull and the baby slid out very uncomfortably in a horrible, disgusting slippery sensation, his body jerked as he thrust his head back into the pillow and gasped slumping panting for air.

Sirius couldn't believe it as he pulled and the whole baby's body came out. He knelt there, stunned holding his newborn baby girl in his arms, he glanced quickly to the clock. A smile twitched in the corners of his mouth and tears welled in his eyes. His fingers were shaking, he glanced up at Remus before going back to the book.

Sirius cut the cord rapidly with his trembling fingers and wiped the baby off very gently with a towel. She gave a small sob of displeasure and wriggled as he yanked open a drawer and pulled out a small, pink, fuzzy blanket wrapping her in it delicately.

Sirius was speechless as he got up and moved to Remus' side, he had blood and sweat and mucus all up his arms and blood on his face but he didn't care as he sat down beside Remus.

The boy opened his eyes and held out his arms, the first thing he realised was Sirius was putting a tiny bundle of something warm and pink in his arms. His blue eyes widened and he pushed himself up further holding his baby daughter.

"I love you so much..." he breathed gently touching her tiny pink fingers terrified of breaking her.

The baby gave another small noise and wriggled slightly in her blanket before settling back down.

"She's beautiful..." Sirius sniffled gazing down into her face. "Born at five seventeen am" he whispered.

Remus was shaking his head as he gazed at his little girl, she really was beautiful, she had all of Sirius' features, tiny pretty little features and a little heart-shaped face with a crop of silky dark hair. Her eyes fluttered open and Remus smiled warmly noticing just how blue they were, they looked like they might stay that colour. "She's... you..." he whispered softly.

Sirius smiled and leaned down to kiss Remus softly on the lips. "I am so proud of you, Moony" he smiled warmly.

Remus just gave a tiny laugh and sniffled as he turned his attention back on the baby.

They sat there in silence until they heard footsteps thundering towards them, the dormitory door opened and everybody froze.

James, Peter, Madame Pomfrey and Regulus were all there wide eyed and gawking at them.

"Oh Moony..." James breathed a beaming smile appearing on his face.

Everybody was grinning as they approached on tip toe frightened of making any sound around the baby as they all peered down at her.

"She's gorgeous" Regulus grinned.

"Just like Sirius but she has Remus' eyes and his cheeks" Peter chuckled.

"She's ever so lovely, when was she born?"

"Five seventeen" Sirius smiled. "The first thing she ever heard was Remus telling her he loves her"

Everybody was almost in tears as Madame Pomfrey moved around to the bottom of the bed and withdrew her wand.

"This isn't going to be too comfortable, Remus" she said as he pointed it to him.

Remus frowned and then choked when he felt something horrible and large slid out of him.

Sirius winced and looked away as did everyone else.

The nurse pulled the plastic sheet out from under Remus and tossed it away (they had another double thickness material sheet under it for warm) which Remus now lay on holding the baby.

"You have done so well, and Sirius you managed to deliver the baby without any problems a big well done to you too" Pomfrey beamed happily.

"I couldn't have done it without him" Remus smiled to his boyfriend.

He was soaked in sweat, he had a flush on the apples of his cheeks and he looked exhausted but he had never felt so happy in all of his life.

He sighed when Madame Pomfrey took the baby and checked her over and weighed her.

"Seven pounds and two ounces" she smiled simply handing the baby over to Remus whom passed her on to Sirius to hold.

"By the way we went your parents an owl" James said quickly and Peter nodded without taking their eyes off of the baby.

"Thank you" said Remus. He felt so tired now after all that.

"Anyone want to hold her? Uncle, Regulus?" Sirius grinned to his brother.

The nurse spelled their hands clean before Sirius gently handed the baby over to him showing him how to hold her and support her head. Regulus was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he looked down at his niece properly for the first time.

"What are you going to name her now then?" James asked excitedly.

Remus and Sirius exchanged grins before Remus said. "Harley"

James chuckled. "I knew you had a think for Muggle motorbikes..."

"It's a beautiful name" Regulus grinned.

"Very fitting to her and her dads!" Peter agreed.

"Pretty" Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"By the way your parents will be up at the castle later and everybody knows you've had the baby, we kind of ran screaming when everybody was sneaking in front the-" James cut himself off and glanced to the nurse.

"I think the birth of a baby is more important than a naughty party" the nurse sighed glancing to James. "Anyway, everybody woke me up so I came out to see and there these two come running and picked up Regulus on the way, he came running after us"

"I wanted to see" Regulus smiled warmly.

"So will everyone else in a little while" James chuckled.

"I can't wait to see my parents today, I can't wait to get her home and to feel well enough to take her to see everyone, McGonagall, Slughorn..." Remus smiled happily as James passed the baby back to him and he gazed at her lovingly again.

"Aw" Remus beamed when her little perfect mouth folded into a tiny delicate o as she yawned.

"Just like her daddy" Sirius chuckled kissing Remus' cheek.

"You'll be pleased to know she's perfectly healthy" Madame Pomfrey added in with a smile.

"I love her so much" Remus breathed.

"She's perfect" Sirius agreed.

It was the perfect start to the perfect day and Remus had never felt happier, he couldn't wait for his parents to arrive later on and meet their granddaughter for the very first time. There were still so many firsts to have and they would all be utterly magical...

...

((Authors note: I just wanted to say that this story is not yet finished there are still a few more chapters to go. I know these note things are annoying so I'm going to keep it short and sweet and ask anyone else if they'd like a sequel to this one? I've already had a few requests. Thank you to every follower and especially the reviewers! See you guys in the next chapter!))


	23. Chapter 23

A couple of short hours went by and it was still early morning, the sun was beaming through the windows of the Gryffindor dormitory and Remus was sleeping soundly with his face tilted to one side. Sirius had very carefully wrapped the boy up in blankets and kissed him before he drifted off. The nurse had gone home leaving James, Peter, Regulus, Remus, Sirius and the baby alone for a while.

"She's so tiny" Sirius breathed gazing down at his baby girl. "She's so cute"

"She looks a lot like you" James smiled.

"I can't believe I actually have a niece" Regulus chuckled softly as he moved over to gaze at the baby. "She's beautiful, look at those tiny little fingers" he grinned gently touching them as the baby continued to sleep.

"I can't believe this has happened" Sirius breathed. "Remus really has had a baby, it seemed real before but now she's here it's just completely whoa!" he chuckled.

It was nearing eight o'clock when there was a soft knock at the door.

James answered and turned to face everyone grinning. "Look who it is" he chuckled as he opened the door wider and Remus' parents appeared.

"Oh, Remus!" his mum practically squealed hurrying over to his bedside.

The boy woke and gazed up sleepily at his mother whom was now hugging the life out of him and smothering him in kisses only for her to move aside and his dad to take her place as the woman approached Sirius.

When he turned to face her giving her full view of the baby she burst into tears of joy when Sirius handed her over.

"She is so beautiful, Remus" the woman breathed turning back to her son.

Remus felt so tired still but he smiled warmly anyway, his happiness made up for everything else that was going on with his body.

"What did you name her?" Mr Lupin smiled warmly.

"Harley" Sirius breathed. "We named her Harley"

"Such a pretty name" Emma beamed gently stroking the little girl's cheek. "They said you'd given birth to her here in this very room" the woman looked to her son very happily again.

"Yeah" Remus smiled back. "I went into labour last night and gave birth to her a few hours ago this morning"

"She really is lovely, son" Mr Lupin beamed wiping his own eyes before his wife handed the baby over to him. "So small and sweet"

"Has she been fed?" Mrs Lupin asked curiously.

"Yes" Remus smiled gently. "But I think she's due again very soon"

"How are you feeding her?" Mrs Lupin asked again.

"Remus' milk" Sirius smiled. "For now anyway"

"That's a pretty brave move, especially for a boy" his father nodded to him briefly before turning his attention on the baby again cooing at her softly.

Remus just smiled. "I know, but the nurse said it's really good for her especially when she's first born, I can always switch whenever I feel like it" he said gently. "Besides, normal men can produce milk when stimulated with enough hormones and that area is stimulated, even women who aren't pregnant can produce milk if they try hard enough" he said casually.

"Was it difficult?" Emma asked him curiously.

"Not really, hurt a little bit at first but that's natural until I can get used to it" said Remus.

"It was amazing to watch" Sirius jumped in as Mr Lupin handed the baby down to Remus again. "Remus is so good with her"

"And Sirius changed her and everybody has had a hold of her now" Remus grinned down at the baby.

"It's obvious that she's really attached to Remus" Sirius smiled.

"He carried her for a good nine months" Mrs Lupin chuckled softly. "She'll be extremely attached to you as well, Sirius, don't worry about that but she's more used to contact with Remus, she knows he's technically her mother even though he's really her dad"

"I'm really happy I have a niece" Regulus grinned gazing at the baby. "She's really cute! I mean, I knew she would be but she's _really _cute!" he beamed.

They watched Remus nursing her and smiled to him, it was much easier to watch than anyone could have expected.

When Remus was done, he passed her over to his mum who gave her another cuddle before laying her in her little school cot smiling down at her.

"She is so beautiful" Emma grinned watching her yawn, wriggle and settle down to sleep quite easily.

Sirius hopped up on the bed gently pulling a sore, tired Remus in for a cuddle before he smothered the boy in soft, adoring kisses. "You're so amazing for doing all of this, Moony, so lovely and beautiful" he breathed.

Remus was blushing madly and laughing quietly as his boyfriend only continued to kiss him even more. "I'm not pregnant anymore" he sighed. "Feels weird"

"Ah, you'll get used to it soon"

"I keep expecting to feel her kicks but then when I look she's right there in front of me!" he smiled excitedly with those beautiful, blue, sparkling eyes.

"By the way" said Regulus. "I think Evan wants to come up later, would you mind?" he asked his eyebrows rising hopefully as he looked from Remus to Sirius and back again.

"No that's fine" Remus smiled pleasantly. "He can come up if he wants to"

"I expect you're probably feeling very tired, Remus" Mrs Lupin smiled.

"I'm exhausted" Remus breathed.

"He really was weak and exhausted close to the end of his labour but he did so well and looked so beautiful, he did really well especially so considering he had nothing to help with the pain, no drugs, no nothing, he went fully natural" Sirius said very proudly.

"I'll bet that was so painful" Regulus cringed a little bit there.

"You have no idea" Remus chuckled. "Giving birth was the most painful experience of my life"

"Worse than being kicked in the nuts?" James chuckled.

"Far worse" Remus laughed. "It felt like my body was so weak, everything from my lips down was hot and balling up, everything inside of my was clenching solid and then it felt like she was tearing my body apart when she came out, it was agony" he winced horribly at the memory of it. "I'll never forget it, it makes me feel weaker and more tired just thinking about it"

"Why don't you have a little sleep and we'll wake you up later on, we'll all mind the baby" Mrs Lupin smiled leaning down and kissing her son on the forehead. "You've done tremendously well today and the baby seems fine, you're obviously looking after her, it's brilliant seeing someone so young being so capable with a new tiny baby"

"I'm not afraid of her at all" Remus smiled warmly. "I love her, she's my little baby and she's so cute, I went through nine months of pregnancy with her, just over in fact, I can't understand why anyone would be frightened of her" he gazed over at the baby sleeping beside him in her little cot.

"She's just lovely you've done a perfect job" Mr Lupin nodded.

Remus settled himself down curling up into Sirius, he heard James padding across the room and Peter sink down on his own bed. Sirius nodded for Regulus to use the spare one if he wanted whilst Remus' parents pulled up chairs to sit and admire the little sleeping baby in her cot.

A few hours passed and it was approaching lunch time when there was a knock at the door and Regulus got up to answer it with a yawn.

By now Sirius was awake, James was reading on his bed, Peter was sitting snacking and Mr and Mrs Lupin were looking through the cute baby things Remus had at school with him that they hadn't seen just yet.

"Guys" Regulus grinned opening the door wider as Evan appeared holding a small parcel.

"Oh, hello" Sirius nodded. "Come in" he offered.

Evan walked in and straight over to them handing Sirius the parcel as his green eyes wandered over a sleeping Remus.

"Thanks, you didn't need to get anything" Sirius chuckled popping it open and grinning at the little fluffy toys inside.

"I wanted to, baby's birthday after all" he chuckled. "A teacher let me in, is it okay if I stay a while?" he smiled as Regulus came over to them.

"Yeah, sure" Sirius grinned. "Emma, John, this is Regulus' boyfriend, Evan" he explained gesturing to the boy.

Evan shook hands with the nice people and then gasped when he looked into the cot. "Oh, wow, there is she" he grinned peering down into it. "Wow she's tiny, isn't she?"

Sirius chuckled.

The noise seemed to have woken Remus up and he blinked up confusedly at Evan for a few moments before he smiled sweetly. "Hello"

"Hi, well done by the way I hear you were screaming the place down this morning" he chuckled giving Remus a playful thumbs up obviously trying to keep the conversation light and friendly without it becoming awkward because he was an odd little Slytherin in their dorm cooing over a new baby.

"I was in agony" Remus chuckled sleepily. "But it was all definitely worth it, having her" he added with a smile.

"She's lovely, she really is" Evan smiled. "Looks just like Sirius but she's got a lot of you in her eyes and her features" he commented.

"So far everybody has said that" said Remus.

"She'll be fighting the boys off with a stick when she grows up" John smiled warmly.

"If any of those boys dare harass her they'll have me to answer to" Sirius grinned.

"And me" Remus chuckled. "I'd never let anybody hurt her or do anything horrible to her"

"I think she's due another feed" Sirius yawned checking his watch.

Remus smiled. "Could you pass her over please, Evan?" he asked looking hopefully to the boy as he held his arms open for her to be placed there.

Evan hesitated a moment before he leaned in to the wriggling baby, he gently picked her up, surprisingly well before handing her over to Remus.

"You've held babies before, haven't you?" Sirius chuckled.

"I have a little brother" Evan nodded. "He's two right now"

"Aww" Sirius smiled. "Regulus is my little brother" he grinned over to the boy who just smiled gracefully.

Evan watched with absolutely no surprise on his face as Remus started nursing the baby, she took to him very easily as well. "My mum breast fed at first then she changed to bottle because she didn't like it and she didn't want her boobs to end up like those Muggle wind sock things" he explained.

Remus laughed. "Well I won't end up like that because I don't have any boobs" he grinned playfully. "I just hope my nipples don't end up like that because they're pretty huge I think more so to make up for the fact I'm a flat boy"

Everybody just laughed lightly.

"How did you adjust when your mum did have the baby?" Sirius asked curiously.

"She had him right after I came home from school that year, I remember being there when she had him and it was fine, when she got him home I expected everything to change and they wouldn't be very interested in me anymore because I was thirteen and he was a new baby but they showered me with presents, attention and love just the same as they always did it was other people that came in paid me no attention what so ever like I didn't even exist but gradually it got a little better" he smiled. "I was never jealous of him or anything, just at times I got a little mad because people that came in and normally spoke to me didn' just because he was there it was like they'd cast me aside and anything I said or thought about didn't matter anymore, I think it would have been a lot different if we were both little and had grown up together" he smiled.

"Like Regulus and I"

"Yes" Evan nodded. "I do love my brother though he's really nice and always seems excited to see me when he does" he added with a chuckle. "I'd like to have children of my own one day" he smiled.

Regulus' cheeks were glowing with happiness.

They finished watching Remus feeding the baby and passed her over to Sirius for a proper cuddle. It didn't seem even remotely weird that Sirius was fussing over her and cuddling her because of how loving and cuddly he always was towards Remus. They watched as he brushed his lips across her tiny forehead and smile at her lovingly.

"She was changed not long ago whilst you were still sleeping" Mr Lupin nodded with a smile.

"Thanks" Sirius grinned.

James disappeared for a little while and came back with Peter, Evan and Regulus bringing up platters of food and trying to ignore the way people were staring and shouting things.

"Is it really a little girl?" one boy shouted.

"How many did he have?" that was a girl.

"Did it hurt?"

"Have you seen the baby?"

"Is it pretty or ugly?"

Nobody had really given anything away apart from Regulus shouting the baby was lovely and they went back to the Gryffindor tower handing over the food to everybody.

Remus was still very tired and weak, even when Sirius had to get up and take him to the toilet because he was sore and a little shaky on his feet.

"I'm fat now" Remus sighed as he gazed at himself in the mirror, he didn't dare lift up his nightshirt to have a proper look at his tummy. "No baby in there anymore to excuse my fat with" he pouted slightly.

"You look gorgeous" Sirius assured him wrapping his arms around Remus from behind. "Stunning"

Remus looked from his pale, sickly face to his sweaty hair, to the faint dark circles under his eyes and to his entire chubby, puffy figure. He felt far from stunning right now unless you could stun someone with your ugliness.

"So hot" Sirius grinned.

"Sirius are you and I seeing the same thing right now?" Remus chuckled. "I look a real mess"

"Moony, don't you see? No matter what you think you look like I still see you as beautiful, your lovely long blonde hair, those bright blue eyes, that gorgeous face, sexy figure, I wouldn't care if you weighed twenty stone, was covered in spots and smelled like an old tramps flip flop, you're still gorgeous and before you say anything, you do not look or smell like any of those things, you're beautiful, just believe it" Sirius breathed turning Remus around to kiss him lovingly on his warm lips.

Remus groaned softly into his boyfriend's lips cuddling him tighter before they headed back into the dormitory bedroom. They smiled watching Regulus holding the baby.

An hour after that and James and Peter went out for a walk, Professor McGonagall came up with a smile on her face.

"I hope you don't mind me intruding boys but I was hoping Professor Slughorn and I could pop in and see the baby?" she asked sticking her head around the door.

"No problem, Professor" Remus said happily.

They came in shutting the door tightly behind them to get rid of potential people staring in at them like they were some sort of strange zoo creatures.

They made their way over to the bed and smiled down at the baby in Remus' arms.

"Oh isn't she lovely, what did you name her?" McGonagall asked as Remus handed her over to the woman.

"Harley" Sirius grinned.

"Lovely name" Slughorn commented staring at the baby brightly. "She's got a lovely face"

"Tiny little fingers" McGonagall noted watching her yawn and settle down to sleep again.

"Thank you" Remus smiled gazing lovingly at his daughter.

"How long were you in labour for?" Professor McGonagall asked curiously.

"Oh, seven and a half hours I think?" Remus frowned slightly looking to Sirius.

"Yes, maybe eight" he smiled.

"Wow" Slughorn chuckled. "With no drugs and no nurse to help you? I heard Sirius delivered the baby" he looked to the boy as though trying to clarify it.

"Yes he did, he made sure I kept going, he didn't let me give up, he was so good to me" Remus grinned. "Did everything he could to make sure I was okay and I had the baby properly and safely"

"Well, you did most of the work" Sirius chuckled to Remus. "You're the one that was going through all that stress, pain and pushing"

"Think I might have fainted or died if you hadn't have been pampering me though" Remus winked.

"Well I am very proud of both of you" Professor McGonagall smiled. "You've done brilliantly throughout this entire ordeal and now you have your baby, you'll be able to go home soon and have the summer with her, do you wish to come back next year?"

"Yes, definitely" Remus nodded excitedly. "We'll bring her too if that's okay…."

"Yes it is" McGonagall smiled handing the baby over to Slughorn. "You'll have plenty of time to get a routine, have a break and be ready for your fifth year"

They smiled to one another.

When Slughorn and McGonagall finally left, dinner came and went and Remus was still lounging in bed nursing the baby every so often.

When that evening came, Mr and Mrs Lupin were leaving.

"We'll be back tomorrow and Sunday to see how you're getting on" Emma smiled warmly kissing the baby on the forehead then kissing her son's and then finally Sirius'. "She's so lovely, Remus I'm just so proud of you, take care now, I love you"

"I love you too, mum" Remus smiled as he dad leaned down to kiss him and the baby and of course Sirius.

"Love you, son" he nodded.

"Love you too, dad" Remus said. Surprisingly enough it didn't feel awkward at all being like that with his dad especially after every awkward thing they'd been through together and the fact that Remus' condition plagued the man's mind and had done for years now. Things were definitely improving in that category and it was all because of Sirius and Harley.

When they'd finally left, Regulus and Evan offered to stay and help them tonight if they should need anything so they curled up in Sirius' old bed, James and Peter gave the baby goodnight cuddles before they slipped off to bed themselves.

Finally came the time for Remus and Sirius to be alone together, sort of, since the birth.

"I love you so fucking much, Moony" Sirius breathed gently stroking the hairs from Remus' eyes. "You're so amazing, such an incredible, beautiful person"

Remus smiled warmly and allowed Sirius to gently cradle him in his arms. "I love you too, Sirius, I could never have done this without you"

"I'm not joking when I say that you mean the world to me, you honestly fucking do and on your birthday next year I want to marry you, as soon as we turn sixteen we're getting fucking married" Sirius grinned. "Are you up for that?"

"I'm definitely up for that" Remus beamed pulling Sirius in for a warm, passionate kiss.

That night neither of the exhausted boys had any trouble sleeping.

….

By the next morning they all woke up late, James and Peter went down for their breakfast with Regulus and Evan to give Sirius and Remus some real alone time with their baby to bond with her.

"She's only a day old" Sirius grinned gazing down into the baby sleeping in her cot. Remus had just finished feeding her and she'd gone back down for a nap like all newborn's needed to do.

"I know, time will fly so fast and in the blink of an eye we'll be at her first birthday" Remus laughed. "Won't that be really strange?"

"I know" Sirius breathed. "Who knows what could happen in all of that time!"

"Probably a hell of a lot" Remus nodded his agreement. "More than we could ever expect to be honest"

"I wonder if Evan and Regulus will still be together then, I wonder how quickly Harley grows and learns new things, I wonder what shit we'll be put through next year, I wonder what will happen over the summer, our exams, our O.W.L levels next year" Sirius sighed heavily. "So much going on and we're only fifteen"

"Fifteen and happy though" Remus smiled. "Oh, fuck it, who cares?" he grinned. "I don't care if anyone has anything bad to say about us, or calls us too young, or makes nasty, pathetic, sad or stupid comments because I fucking love you and we're engaged with a baby together it's not like we're two sad little fifteen year olds running around crying and declaring our love for each other then breaking up every few days, we've actually stayed together for months and we've been going through this whole thing since last summer, soon it will be a year" Remus grinned excitedly. "Most people our age can't say that"

"They most definitely can't but I have no reason to leave you" Sirius smiled warmly.

"I have no reason to leave you either, Sirius" Remus breathed gazing at the boy in adoration.

"You had my baby, you carried her and gave birth to her even when I was horrible to you to begin with, you never complained, threatened to give her up, even considered adoption or abortion, you went through with it all and I'm so grateful to you, I've never been more grateful to anyone in my life" he breathed wrapping his arms around the boy. "Never forget that, okay?"

"Okay" Remus smiled warmly cuddling up tightly into his boyfriend. He liked the fact Sirius could squeeze him much tighter now even if he was still a little sore from the birth yesterday.

"Born May seventh nineteen seventy five" Sirius grinned. "Five seventeen in the morning" he chuckled gazing at the baby sleeping soundly in her cot watching the gentle rise and fall of her little chest.

"So perfect too" Remus sighed happily as he rested his head on Sirius' shoulder. "Later on tonight could you help me have a bath please? I really didn't feel up to one yesterday" he groaned slightly.

"Of course, babe, nobody expected you to be up to having a hot bath when you're all sore and exhausted" Sirius yawned himself. "I'm still tired myself"

"I'm sorry about keeping you up all night yesterday…." Remus muttered sadly.

"It wasn't your fault" Sirius laughed waving the boy off. "You can't control when your body decides to go into labour, can you?"

Remus shook his head.

"You see" Sirius grinned.

Remus just laughed.

A couple of hours later and the other boys returned with the nurse.

Remus and Sirius sat watching as she checked the baby over once again and handed her to Remus for another feed. "She's perfectly healthy, everything seems normal still so you're obviously doing a very good job, how are you both feeling?" she asked looking from one to the other and back again.

"Fine" Sirius grinned. "I've never felt happier in my whole entire life!"

"Very happy" Remus nodded. "She's perfect in every way, I love her so much"

"I'm so proud of them" Sirius nodded excitedly. "Remus did so well yesterday…."

"Good" the nurse smiled warmly. "And Remus, no bleeding or anything in the night?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I'm still sore and tired but I guess that's normal" he shrugged a little and the nurse nodded her definite agreement.

"Absolutely normal, you'll probably find it lasts a couple more days at the most then you'll slowly start to recover, your ankles will probably be swollen too, also normal" she nodded.

"Okay" Remus nodded with understanding. "I did think that they look a little tiny bit swollen today…."

"Yes they are" the nurse smiled. "Make sure you keep them elevated as much as possible when sitting and you're sure to get up and wander around a little bit to help you get back on your feet"

"I will" Remus smiled.

"It might even be an idea that tomorrow you go down for a walk about the castle or even take her into the grounds, it's lovely outside now and the fresh air would do you some good" she smiled.

"We'll do that" Remus chuckled.

When she'd gone, Regulus and Evan were helping them tidy up some of the baby things being sure Remus didn't have to do very much. Remus did however decide to doze off throughout the day until his parents arrived looking very excited that evening.

"Oh hello!" Mrs Lupin grinned as she embraced her son then went straight for her granddaughter.

"Hi mum, dad" Remus laughed watching them fussing over the little baby.

"She really is lovely" Emma beamed. "I can't wait until you come home and Remus lets me dress you up in all pretty little outfits" she grinned to the baby.

Remus laughed.

"She's not joking, she dressed Remus up in all sorts when he was a baby" John chuckled. "He looked really cute"

"Regulus and I were always dressed up in smart clothes, we never had really cute outfits" Sirius smiled. "I'd rather put her in cute than smart and stuff"

"Yeah looking at our baby pictures they weren't cute children's clothes at all really" Regulus agreed.

"A lot of pure-blood families are like that" said John. "I see no end of pictures like that at work with people dressing their sons up in miniature dress robes or suits and their daughters in huge gowns or dress robes" he sighed softly.

"She's a half" Remus smiled gently gazing at his daughter.

Sirius kissed Remus softly on the cheek grinning from him to the baby and back again. "I don't care what she is, she's amazing no matter what and so are you!"

"You did get pregnant in our parent's house" Regulus laughed looking to Remus. "Does that count for anything?"

Remus chuckled. "Probably not, but still"

By the time everybody had gone home or gone to bed, James offered to sit and watch the baby whilst they were in the bath.

Sirius drew a lovely, warm bubble bath for them both. Stripped down and locked the door before turning to Remus and smiling.

Remus felt nervous. This was the first time he would expose his naked body to anyone, even himself since giving birth and he had to wonder just what kind of an awful state he was in under those damn clothes.

"Babe, just take the shirt off" Sirius smiled warmly.

Remus hesitated another moment before slowly pulling the shirt up over his head. He squeezed his eyes closed facing the mirror as Sirius walked up behind him and rested his chin down onto the boy's shoulder.

"Open your eyes"

Remus opened his eyes slowly and cringed horribly at the sight of himself, he was a disgusting fat mess.

"You look beautiful" Sirius smiled warmly.

Remus looked up into those lovely silver eyes and saw nothing but honesty, he wasn't really sure as to how Sirius could find him so attractive but apparently he did.

"So fit" Sirius grinned looking him up and down. "Six weeks and we can make love again and I PROMISE I will show you just how attractive you are" he chuckled glancing down between them.

Remus looked down and blushed when he realised Sirius was hard.

"We won't do anything tonight though, that would be really disrespectful to you whether you want to or not because you've not long given birth" Sirius smiled sweetly as he lead Remus away from the mirror and over to the bath. He hopped in himself first and helped the Werewolf down into the warm, soapy water.

At first the water stung around Remus' sore areas but when he relaxed and got used to it, it was actually really pleasant.

"This feels so much cleaner" he breathed. "By the way, mum brought one of those breast pump things round today so tomorrow if you wanted to try feeding the baby…."

Sirius smiled warmly. "I'd love to try that! How do they work?"

"Use it to milk me, put the cap on the bottle and you can feed her that way sometimes" Remus smiled. "It's only fair you get a turn occasionally too"

Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus softly on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" Remus grinned.

"So do you like feeding her then?" Sirius asked curiously. "Still hurting?"

"Not really" Remus smiled. "I love feeding her it makes me feel really close to her because only I can physically provide that kind of milk for her and she has it without any complaints or hesitation from me and she looks at me sometimes when she does it and it makes me feel really special" his heart fluttered in his cheeks and his cheeks were glowing with pleasure.

Sirius was beaming with delight. "At first I was a tiny bit surprised when you said you wanted to feed her that way because of how you got so upset months ago when I told James that your tits were leaking" he flushed a little bit.

Remus just laughed. "I have a baby and if my milk is better for her or builds a good bond with her and stuff then she should have it and I don't care if that's strange for a guy to do my body prepared my nipples all through my pregnancy for this so I know I can do it and if I choose to breast feed it shouldn't matter to other people I'm doing what I want to do for my baby" he smiled as Sirius gently began to wash him all over listening intently.

"So would you like to go out tomorrow then?" Sirius smiled gently.

Remus nodded eagerly. "I actually really want to go out again now I've had the baby, I'm excited to see how people react when they see her whether it'll be good or bad" he grinned.

"Oh I think most people will be happy" Sirius smiled back. "But we should be prepared in case a few nasty people decide to make comments, we can't control everybody"

"I know" Remus sighed. "Shame really when stuff like that happens but I guess that's life and people are always going to be people"

When they were done in the bath about twenty minutes later, they got out, dried off and pulled some clean pyjamas on, Remus actually had some underwear and button down pyjamas on today, a proper trouser and long sleeved top set!

They dried their hair off thanks to Sirius and his wand before they made their way back into the dormitory.

James looked up and 'shh' then because the other's including the baby were sleeping soundly.

Remus wandered over to the cot and gazed down at his sleeping daughter with a smile on his face.

"You really are brilliant, you know that, Remus?" James smiled gently to him. "And I'm sorry about those things I said a while back, it was wrong of me and I didn't mean them, you are important to me…. Peter too…. Okay?"

Remus smiled back. "I'd forgotten it ever happened" he grinned. "I'm so bloody happy right now!" he beamed gently fiddling with the edge of the baby's blanket.

James just smiled. "You and Sirius are being great dads to that little girl, she's lucky to have you, especially because you're only fifteen, lots of people your age who have kids are splitting up or other problems, they keep fighting or their parents can't cope or aren't looking after them properly, some of them even abort or send them to adoption but you've kept her and you're doing your shit to make sure she's safe" he commented. "I admire you for that and one day when I have kids I'd like to be a dad like you guys are"

"That's really touching, thanks mate" Sirius smiled clapping James on the shoulder.

James headed back to his own bed allowing Remus and Sirius to have a snack, have their drinks and slip in under the warm covers. Sirius snuggled right into Remus' back groaning happily.

"You look so beautiful" he breathed. "Now you're all fresh, cuddly and clean again" he sighed happily.

"You're always like that" Remus chuckled. "And I usually try to be when I haven't just squeezed out a baby" he winked.

"I know, you're always all squeaky" Sirius chuckled.

It didn't take either of them very long to drift into a warm, comfortable sleep that evening.

The next morning Remus woke feeling a bit better, it was now Sunday and his ankles were much less swollen and the swelling around his tummy was going down, the slight puffiness in his cheeks had gone away and he was feeling much more comfortable and active once again.

"Can we go down for breakfast like normal, Sirius?" Remus asked hopefully.

Sirius stared.

"Please?" he pouted a tiny bit.

"Who could say no to that face?" Sirius chuckled leaning down to kiss the boy tenderly on the lips. "So cute, yes we can definitely go down then as long as you're prepared to face everyone, you know what they might be like and they will stare"

Remus just laughed. "I don't care what they say or do, it's not my problem if they've got an issue with anything" he sighed happily as he searched through his trousers. He held up a pair he'd worn only a few days previously. "Wow I couldn't wear these now" he chuckled. "I'm big but I'm not quite this big"

Sirius laughed and pulled out a pair Remus wore when he was about five or six months pregnant. "What about these?"

"Oh they look a much more reasonable size" he smiled taking them and pulling them on, they fit quite well actually. "Still big but at least they're not like hippo trousers" he laughed.

"Well I think you look amazing" Sirius grinned. "Joggers on, a nice hoodie and you're ready to go" he grinned watching Remus pulling on the rest of his clothes and glance at his reflection nervously in the mirror.

"Moony you look fine, you've just had a beautiful little baby, you're not supposed to be super skinny afterwards" James chuckled. "I wouldn't call you fat but you do have a little baby weight"

Remus ran his hands over himself and watched as Sirius set up the pram. He carefully lifted the baby and wrapped her in a blanket with the bag with a few spare bits in it in case they needed them when they were out before they left the dormitory with everybody's help.

As they appeared in the common room heads instantly turned, there were little happy gasps as people spotted Remus with the baby. Most of the people there didn't know or overly like Remus, they didn't hate him or anything so they seemed to find approaching him a bit awkward and difficult.

"She's cute!" a second year girl with red hair commented.

"I can't believe it!" a seventh year boy grinned at them.

Remus blushed and followed the others out of the common room and onto the stairs as he still continued to gaze down lovingly at his baby.

They headed down the stairs, Remus carefully hanging onto his baby with Sirius guarding him like a vicious dog. Regulus was helping get the pram down the stairs and the others were gathering around them safely.

When they reached the entrance hall, people stopped to stare, point and gasp as they saw Remus carrying the baby in.

Lily came rushing over much to their surprise. "Oh my goodness you've had a baby!" she beamed with delight.

"Yes, I have" said Remus rather flatly, after what she'd said a while ago he still wasn't overly pleased with her to be honest.

"She's beautiful, what's her name?" the girl asked almost excitedly.

"Harley" Remus smiled back.

Sirius stared hard at the girl and budged closer to Remus puffing out his chest aggressively to warn her to keep back or keep her snide comments to herself this time, he wasn't going to tolerate it.

"Cute" she laughed. "She's so tiny, when was she born?"

"The seventh at five seventeen in the morning" Remus nodded.

Lily looked a little bit surprised. "So she's only really two days old?"

Remus nodded.

"Aw she's lovely, I heard your parents came by, what did they say?" she asked her green eyes glittering curiously.

Remus chuckled. "They're really please, my mum adores her, my dad thinks she's amazing, everything is going really well and we're so happy" he grinned looking brightly to Sirius once again.

"That's really nice" she smiled.

They thanked her and headed into the Great Hall for once actually embracing the stares and meeting people's eyes as they sat down. Sirius set the brakes on the pram and Remus lay her down gently inside covering her up so she could sleep or at least rest while they ate.

"She's not a difficult baby at all, is she?" Regulus laughed.

"No she's really good, so far" Sirius smirked. "She might get naughty when she's older though"

"Given your track record I think that's a given!" Regulus teased.

Sirius rolled his eyes and tucked into his breakfast.

Throughout the entire meal they had people staring at them. They had people craning their necks, whispering and calling their congratulations. The boys smiled, nodded and thanked people. Even when they passed they would lean over and peer into the pram at the baby.

"How old is she?" one sixth year Ravenclaw boy asked as he passed.

"Two days" Sirius smiled back at him.

"She's so cute!" a girl beamed as they passed giggling and stopped to coo at the baby.

Even the Slytherin's were craning their necks towards the table curiously as though hoping to see something of the little girl rather than a flash of her pink outfit.

When they were done, Remus and Sirius decided to go off to spend some time alone together with their baby. They headed out into the entrance hall, Sirius proudly pushing the pram as Remus clung to his arm and they walked at a fairly slow pace through the school.

"I think she wants feeding before we go" Remus commented as they moved over to a bench and he sat down. He spelled his hands clean and lifted the baby into his arms.

Much to Sirius' surprise he opened his hoodie and moved his top aside offering his nipple to the baby who took it quickly.

Sirius quickly leaned over Remus trying to shield him some. "Remus, are you sure you want to do this in public?" he asked quickly glancing around nervously. He didn't have anything against it but he didn't want people to take the piss out of Remus and upset him over it.

Remus just smiled sweetly to him. "I don't care what other people think" he chuckled. "I love my baby and if I want to feed her here, I can" he spoke softly.

Sirius' face lit up into a warm smile and he moved aside to sit down beside Remus cuddling up to him and gently stroking the baby's dark hair as she nursed.

"What the fuck?" they heard Mulciber's voice coming from a short distance away.

Remus ignored him but Sirius glanced up. "What?" he said coolly.

"Tranny" Avery smirked.

"What an embarrassment" Snape smirked nastily. "Breast feeding a baby in public whilst being a boy, tsk, tsk" he shook his head slightly.

"Mind your own business" Sirius said flatly without raising his voice around the baby. "It's Remus' body and it's his choice so stop getting so involved"

Mulciber rolled his eyes.

"A disgusting embarrassment" Avery said wrinkling his nose with distaste.

"I actually don't care what any of you have to say, you're nothing to me, my baby is amazing and she's so important to me and if I want to feed her here I can I'm not hurting anyone" Remus smiled simply to them.

Snape opened his mouth to retort but he was interrupted by someone making their own appearance just now.

"I don't see why any of you should have a problem with it" Evan said casually as he came strolling along hand in hand with Regulus his boyfriend. "The baby is really sweet"

"And that's my niece you're talking about" Regulus scowled angrily, he wasn't down with putting up with this shite today.

"He's just a great fat lump" Mulciber sneered to Remus.

"He's just had a baby, what's your excuse" Sirius smirked nastily to him.

Evan and Regulus sniggered, Remus smirked and Sirius' eyes were twinkling.

Mulciber glared. "I'm not fat and you're a blood traitor, you're a disgrace to your family and your name!"

"Like I care" Sirius laughed turning his attention straight back on his baby.

In the end the Slytherin's walked off angrily shooting glares at them, Remus was actually rather happy that they didn't make any nasty comments about the baby.

"Maybe they think she's actually cute" Sirius grinned.

"Of course they think she's cute, look at her!" Remus was beaming with joy. "She's beautiful, look her skin is all smooth and she's pale now with rosy cheeks, that striking dark hair, those big blue eyes and little rosy lips, who wouldn't think she was adorable?"

"They'd have to be insane, well, they are and they still think she's sweet" Sirius chuckled.

When Remus was done they settled the baby back in her pram kissing her tiny fingers before Remus replaced his clothes and they set off for the grounds to take a little walk.

It was a lovely warm day outside, the sun was shining, the sky was clear and it was warm enough to be without their hoodies. Remus chose to keep his on and roll up the sleeves though because he didn't want people staring at his heavy stomach still.

People continued to stare at them in the grounds and some even approached.

"Did it hurt?" one seventh year Gryffindor boy asked curiously.

"It was agony" said Remus.

"How big is she?"

"Seven pounds and two ounces at birth" Sirius grinned proudly as he draped an arm around Remus' waist.

"Did you really help him give birth to her?" one Slytherin girl asked politely as she peered down and smiled at the baby.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey wasn't there so I helped Remus deliver, it took hours and hours but once she was here it was amazing, it was such an experience helping him give birth to her even more so because she's mine" Sirius grinned excitedly.

"What's her name?" another boy asked.

"Harley" said Sirius proudly.

When they were finally done with their walk they headed back into the castle. The teachers kept stopping to coo at her and Professor Flitwick had to hop up on a bench to peer in at her.

"Such a nice little baby, never seen one as pretty before!" he smiled. "Congratulations to the both of you"

"Thank you" Remus grinned brightly. He felt so happy that people were complimenting his baby, he loved it, he loved her and he fucking adored Sirius whom was making this all so magical. People had always said having a baby was the biggest, most magical experience of a person' s life and they were right, it was magical and Remus had never felt better than this ever before.

They headed back up to the dormitory, Remus felt a little tired and they sat down, fed her and he lay down for a short nap.

It was late afternoon by the time his parents arrived beaming with joy when they saw the baby again.

"Will you be going back to lessons tomorrow?" John asked curiously as he sat on the edge of Remus and Sirius' bed holding the baby.

"No I'm definitely not fit for that yet" Remus said. "Had a walk and that today but I'm still tired and a little bit sore at times, I've only just had her two days ago so I can't really expect to be back in lessons yet, she doesn't even have a routine but we're working on it"

"I've spoken to Professor Dumbledore and your head of house" said Emma. "They said they'll be sending you home week after next and everybody else should leave a week after, he wants you to have a proper rest over the summer, you've only got a couple of exams left they're still deliberating on wavering them"

"I hope so, that would be a big help" Sirius smiled. "She really keeps us busy even though she's so small"

"Oh I know, when Remus was a baby he wanted fed, bathed, changed, his outfits changed a hundred times a day, he wanted cuddles, sleep, attention, we had to be quiet and somehow fit meals and sleep in around it all too" Mrs Lupin laughed. "But you won't trade any of it for anything, it's amazing and I never regretted having Remus at all even when he was infected, never once did it cross my mind that I'd be better without him, you'd do anything for your children but I'm sure you both already know about that" she smiled gently.

"We definitely do" Remus grinned.

That evening when they had the dormitory to themselves for some privacy.

Sirius watched as he held the baby as Remus used his breast pump getting some milk before he capped the bottle and handed it over to Sirius.

"Just hold her like that, yes" he smiled. "Tilt the bottle up so she doesn't get any air" Remus explained watching as Sirius did his job properly.

The baby latched onto the bottle a little slower than she did with Remus.

"I think she prefers you" Sirius chuckled. "Your chest I mean, not the bottle"

"Yeah, well this is only sometimes" Remus smiled. "If you want you can hold her to my chest more often and that would be the same as feeding her" he chuckled.

"I'd really like that, and it's an excuse to cuddle you some more too" Sirius grinned.

When she was done feeding, Remus offered her to him which she latched onto but didn't feed much just held his nipple in her mouth.

"I think you relax her" Sirius smiled warmly pressing soft kisses to his lover's cheek. "She obviously loves you"

"She loves you too" Remus grinned. "She settles when you hold her I think she likes you talking to her"

Sirius was grinning, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "I'm pleased"

They sat watching her for a few more minutes before she'd drifted off well into a deep sleep. Remus carefully lowered her into her cot, tucked her in and kissed her forehead before he slipped back into bed himself with a heavy sigh.

"I am very sleepy" he yawned. "My body feels all stiff and annoying too"

"Because it's healing" Sirius smiled softly. "You did so well, Moony" he breathed kissing the boy tenderly on the cheek. "So perfectly"

Remus' heart gave a small flutter in his chest. "I love you, Sirius"

"I love you too, just two weeks and we can go home early and get everything sorted" he grinned. "Start making bookings and plans for our wedding"

"Won't they think it's too early?" Remus frowned confusedly.

"Not at all" Sirius chuckled. "It's not too early at all and if we do book early we get the best venue"

Remus smiled and nodded with understanding before cuddling up to Sirius. "I love you"

"I love you too, gorgeous" Sirius whispered kissing him on the forehead before they allowed sleep to overcome them….

Monday arrived and to Remus it felt incredibly strange not to be welcoming a new week of pregnancy. Technically he still could be pregnant without being induced and the whole prospect of that was scary and surreal now he'd actually had the baby. Despite all the stress and pain he'd instantly concluded it was more than worth it when he actually got to hold his baby daughter for the first time in their lives.

Sirius was also being incredible, he would help Remus with everything, he would take care of both of them, protect them, glare anybody down that looked as though they were going to make a nasty comment over something. He was being a terrific dad and Remus was extremely pleased with him.

The rest of the school were back in lessons but Remus wasn't physically or emotionally ready for that, he couldn't bear the thought of being away from his baby for any length of time.

James and Peter had of course returned to lessons.

"Sirius?" James whispered when Remus and the baby were napping that afternoon.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" James' eyes flickered nervously to Remus for a second as though frightened he might wake up.

"What?" Sirius blinked confusedly.

"Aren't you worried Remus might get mad about something and eat his baby?" James asked worriedly.

Sirius stared at him completely confused. "Why the fuck would you ask something like that?!"

"It's just…. When animal's feel threatened they eat their babies so no harm can come to them, Remus is a Werewolf so…." James fidgeted his hands a little.

"Of course he won't do something like that!" Sirius hissed rather angrily. "He's a Werewolf not a monstrosity, if he were in his wolf form he would likely eat all of us and everybody else in the school too but when he's human he has a human mind, you should know that by now, James"

Sirius looked livid.

"Sorry, didn't think of it like that" James smiled weakly before glancing to Remus and moving back across the dormitory to his own personal little space.

Sirius was furious, how could James even suspect such a thing? He gathered Remus up in his arms whilst he was still sleeping and lifted his upper body off of the bed.

Remus gave a tiny sigh and a groan but didn't even open his eyes.

"You see? He hasn't got an aggressive bone in his body" Sirius glared at James.

James stared at Remus and smiled gently.

"Most normal people would be shouting and getting really pissed off by now but Remus isn't because he's not like that!" Sirius argued.

Remus gave a tiny little groan again.

"Sorry, Moony" Sirius purred to him kissing his cheek gently before he lowered him back down onto the bed pulling the covers back up over him. "He's sweet and warm and cuddly"

"Love you, Sirius" Remus murmured.

"I love you too, Remus" Sirius breathed kissing his cheek again.

James sighed softly. "Sorry" he smiled a little bit.

"Fine" said Sirius. "Don't treat him like he's a vicious animal or something because you know he isn't!"

Meanwhile downstairs….

Regulus and Evan were sitting downstairs outside in the warm grounds. Regulus' mind was plaguing on his brother and Remus and their beautiful little baby, his niece. Ever since Evan had said that one day he'd like children Regulus hadn't stopped thinking about it. If he had a baby then Evan might not leave him.

Would he leave him for a girl?

Would they stay together?

Regulus was afraid of losing the boy he'd grown so close to, he actually cared for him deeply now, he wanted them to be together. What if…. What if he got pregnant too? Would Evan stay with him then?

They hadn't progressed as far as sex yet, Regulus wanted to and he was sure that Evan did too but it was a touchy subject, they were both innocent and nervous.

"Evan?" Regulus spoke slowly.

"Yeah?" the older boy smiled.

"Do you maybe….. maybe sometimes you'd like to…." Regulus couldn't find the right words or how to put it. How does one ask for sex? What if he was turned down?

Regulus felt frightened at the whole prospect of that horrible idea….

"Would I like to, what?" Evan smiled gently as he stroked his fingers through Regulus' lovely, long black hair.

Regulus was quiet for a moment staring down at the soft grass waving gently in the weak, warm breeze. "Do you want to have sex with me?" he asked finally looking up into Evan's face.

A look of surprise crossed the older boy's face for a few moments.

"If you think it's a bad idea then we don't have to, I was just thinking maybe you'd like to sleep with me because I want to sleep with you…." Regulus blushed furiously squirming awkwardly on the ground. Maybe this was a really embarrassing, stupid idea after all….

"No, I want to" Evan smiled warmly. "I've been looking for a way to bring it up but I didn't actually think coming straight out with it would attract you" he flushed a little. "I didn't want to scare you"

"Sweet" Regulus breathed.

"So…. You actually want to do it then?" Evan asked hopefully.

Regulus nodded. "I'd love that"

"Cool so maybe sometime we can just…. Let it happen?"

Regulus nodded and leaned in for a kiss. "Yes, let's"

….

Tuesday arrived and Remus and Sirius were still very happy and very much in love.

"Let's tell them today, let's ask Regulus to be a godfather" Remus smiled.

"I think he'd love that" Sirius chuckled. "He seems very taken with her, he loves having a niece" he nodded quickly.

"I adore you" Remus smiled warmly nuzzling the side of Sirius' face as he nursed the baby. "I really do"

"Aww" Sirius beamed kissing Remus softly on the lips. "I adore you, Moony, I've never been so grateful, you carried and had my baby and she's incredible and perfect just like you"

"I am far from perfect" Remus laughed.

"In your own eyes you are but in mine you are perfect" Sirius smiled. "You've done so much for me, for the baby and you're so kind to everyone around you, it's beautiful you've got a beautiful personality and by this time next year we will be happily married"

Remus was positively beaming with joy. "I love you, Sirius"

"I love you too" Sirius smiled. "So I've been thinking, if you don't want a religious ceremony we can get married in this beautiful building I found, they can make it up, very classy and elegant and then they've got another room we can have the reception in or we could go for an enormous marquee" he said.

Remus looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I think the Marquee would be more our style but the building sounds classier" he nodded.

"Well you can have a think, what colour scheme would you like?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Gryffindor?" Remus grinned.

Sirius barked a laugh. "Sounds good to me, very much our style!"

"If we had a Marquee would could put it at the farm, there is more than enough space and stuff" Remus said snapping his fingers. "We'd marry at home!"

"I like that idea" Sirius beamed. "We could class it up a bit with plenty of decorations and flowers"

Remus was nodding excitedly. "Do we both get to pick a best man?"

"Yeah" Sirius laughed. "I think I'll choose James"

"I'll choose Regulus" Remus smiled. "I think he'd like that plus he's been there for us through all of this shit, me in particular"

"Very true" Sirius nodded his agreement. "So we'll book the wedding when we get back from here then" he grinned.

"I guess we will" Remus squeaked with delight. "I'm really fucking excited!"

"Me too, babe, me too" Sirius breathed kissing Remus' supple cheek again.

That evening Remus was beginning to feel nervous.

"Stop stressing, babe" Sirius chuckled softly. "She will be fine, Regulus is going to watch her, the exam is an hour long"

Remus sat chewing his bottom lip nervously as he gazed into the cot where his daughter was sleeping. "But what if something goes wrong and he doesn't know what to do? What if she starts crying and won't stop? What if he can't handle it…." He said worriedly.

"Regulus will be fine" Sirius smiled wrapping his arms around Remus. "He's a great guy and he'll be fine watching her for one hour, if she cries he can cuddle her, if something goes wrong he can get a teacher or deal with it himself and he wouldn't have offered to do it if he couldn't handle it" he spoke softly.

Remus nodded slowly with understanding but still felt very nervous. "I'm scared, I can't leave her just yet, it's too soon" he sniffled sadly.

"I know it's hard, Remus" Sirius breathed rocking the boy back and forth gently. "But it is one hour whilst you take your last exam, they only need this exam to total up enough to get some grades for you so you can choose your subjects properly for next year"

"Yeah but she's my baby and she's only five days old" Remus went on. "She's so tiny and I don't feel ready to be away from her even for an hour"

Sirius continued to cuddle and kiss Remus trying to soothe him. He knew how the boy felt, he knew he didn't want to be away from the baby so soon but it was only one hour and they had the rest of their lives with her. "She's gonna be just fine and she'll be delighted to see you when you come out" he breathed. "She'll be happy both of us are back"

Remus wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius' waist and nodded again. "I know you're right but it's just instincts, you know?"

"I know" Sirius whispered. "I know…."

They settled down under the bed covers once Remus was feeling a little better and Sirius curled himself around the boy's back so Remus could gaze at the baby whilst he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you" Remus whispered.

"I love you too" Sirius whispered back.

….

The next morning they woke as normal, Remus fed the baby, they had a wash, got dressed and put the baby in her little bath whilst the other two went off to lessons.

"What time is the exam?" Remus asked.

"Three" said Sirius. "Plenty of time yet"

Remus sat up on the bed snuggling the baby warmly, kissing her tiny face and tickling the palms of her hands smiling at her lovingly. "I love you so much" he whispered. "I really do, you're adorable, you're so perfect and beautiful too…." He breathed.

Sirius smiled watching them, he felt so proud of Remus, he loved that boy so much and he adored his daughter. Being a dad wasn't quite as scary as he thought it would be, it was scary because suddenly there was this little tiny baby that needed to be cared for, fed, washed, clothes, changed, cleaned, cuddled, rocked to sleep, talked to, sang to and everything else, she needed them and was entirely dependent on them for everything, Remus in particular and she was trusting them to look after her. Sirius knew Remus was feeling the same as he was, it was very scary to have a baby especially at their age but Remus wasn't afraid of her at all and he wasn't afraid to care for her, he loved her so much and just wanted to make sure that she was safe and happy.

They couldn't wait to get her home, as in, really couldn't wait. Just over a week and they would be heading off a week earlier than everybody else so they could have more home time with their baby, they needed that and Sirius knew how much Remus desperately needed that break. It would also be really nice to have the time with Remus' parents so his mother could help them and teach them things they didn't already know.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked for a smile as he just put the baby down for a nap.

"Better" Remus smiled warmly. "Six days old"

"I know, it's amazing" Sirius beamed with joy. "How are you physically?"

"I'm not sore but I'm a little tender, a little tired and I just feel a bit deflated, I haven't quite got my strength back if you know what I mean" Remus explained with a heavy sigh. "I still feel like me only I've got a lot less free time to do things" he added with a chuckle.

Sirius grinned. "I'm glad"

"You?" Remus asked with a soft smile.

Sirius chuckled. "I feel fine, still a bit shocked and like you told me the other day, a little overwhelmed but that's normal isn't it?"

Remus nodded. "Book says so, Pomfrey says so too it's because she's finally here and we're teenage boys and although we knew it was happening we didn't know quite how tough it would be but I think we can handle it"

"I know we can" Sirius grinned.

By the time three arrived, Remus was almost in tears as he handed the baby to Regulus.

"I'll take good care of her, we'll be waiting for you for when you get out" Regulus grinned.

Evan leaned down and kissed Regulus on the lips before he himself headed into the hall for the exam.

"Don't worry about a thing" Regulus nodded to his brother.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Everything will be fine" Regulus laughed laying the baby down in her pram. "I'll take her for a walk, sit and talk to her and give her a big cuddle and tell her you'll be back very soon" he said gently. "Before you know it the exam will be over and you can give her a big kiss and cuddle again" he said more to Remus than to Sirius.

Remus sniffled and nodded giving Regulus a tight hug before he headed into the exam hall, both himself and Sirius glancing back over their shoulders to make sure everything definitely was okay.

….

Regulus could understand why they felt like this as he went for a walk. They were new parents, with a tiny, new baby who needed them for pretty much everything, he was relying on them for her life and Remus had of course carried her for a good nine months before giving birth, he was very heavily attached to her and Sirius very obviously loved her to death too.

He smiled as they walked through the sunny grounds. Maybe one day this would be him, maybe one day he would be leaving his very own baby in the care of Sirius and or Remus whilst he sat an exam or went to do something else, maybe he would have the same feeling, maybe he would have a nice pregnancy, maybe he would also be engaged to be married.

Regulus sighed to himself on that thought, he really loved Evan and they'd progressed enough into intimate oral sex and very soon they would start having full anal sex and he would get to lose his virginity to the boy which meant the world to him.

About half an hour in the beautiful, sunny Hogwarts grounds and Regulus decided to head inside. The baby was sleeping peacefully and everything was going nicely. This also gave him a break and stopped him from feeling so alone whilst Evan was in his exam and he had a free period.

Once inside he settled down on a bench in the entrance hall glancing towards the Great Hall doors every so often. It wouldn't be long now before they came back, maybe twenty five minutes or so?

The baby gave a tiny whimper and Regulus smiled reaching into the pram to lift her out for a nice little cuddle.

….

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Remus' ears pricked. Did he just hear something? Was it the baby? His head swivelled and his eyes focused worriedly on the door behind him.

Once of the exam invigilators walked past and gestured for him to turn back around in his seat. Nobody else seemed to have reacted to maybe it was just his imagination playing tricks on him again or his Werewolf senses actually picking up on his baby's crying.

Remus sighed and turned back to scribble carefully on his exam paper. He was finding it unbelievably difficult to concentrate and whenever he glanced to Sirius the boy seemed to be having trouble with the same thing. He knew Sirius was also finding it a problem to leave the baby with his brother for a little while, not because he didn't trust the younger Slytherin boy but because he just wasn't ready to be away from her yet, most people needed at least a few weeks, they'd had days.

Remus looked nervously to the clock, about five minutes left. His heart sped up and he began to sweat anxiously as he finished the last answer on his exam. He couldn't even focus enough to check back over those bloody answers, he just wanted out and to his baby once again.

Sighing heavily he scribbled his name on his exam parchment paper and rolled it up ready for collection.

"Time's up!" Professor Flitwick called. "Stop writing, quills down!"

There was a loud shuffle. Remus was rocking anxiously on the edge of his seat.

With a wave of his wand, hundreds of papers soared through the air and landed on the table in front of Flitwick almost knocking him over. There was a murmur of laughter.

Remus and Sirius would both have found it funny too if they weren't so concerned for their baby.

"You are dismissed" the man called waving his hand in the air to get rid of the students.

Remus leapt up with Sirius charging to his side, they literally ran from the Great Hall knocking people out of the way as the passed, some hissing or shouting angrily at them but neither actually gave a damn.

Regulus looked up as they skidded to a halt in front of him, he stood up still cuddling the baby gently. "Here you go then" he said brightly his silver eyes twinkling as he lay the baby down in Remus' arms.

Instantly the boy was cuddling and kissing her with Sirius making a great fuss over them both too.

Regulus chuckled softly as Evan came rushing up to him pulling him into his own arms for a kiss and a cuddle.

"How was she?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Perfectly fine, no problems at all, so well behaved she's a little angel" Regulus grinned.

"That's brilliant!" Remus grinned. "Maybe sometime you'll have to watch her again"

"I'd love to" Regulus chuckled softly.

"Thanks very much" Sirius nodded.

"My pleasure" said Regulus.

He watched as they turned to head off up to the Gryffindor tower ignoring the people that were standing on their tip toes and craning their necks to see and whisper about the baby. This was all about them.

In Regulus' eyes they were the near perfect little family. Something that he wanted too….

…..


End file.
